Dark Secret
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Lord Voldemort hat gesiegt. Rabastan Lestrange erhält Hermine Granger als Belohnung für seine Taten im Krieg. In der neuen Zaubererwelt, müssen sowohl Hermine als auch Rabastan erfahren, dass die Welt nicht nur schwarz und weiß ist. Als die teuflischen Pläne des Dunklen Lords sichtbar werden, muss sich Rabastan entscheiden, auf welcher Seite er steht...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Figuren, die ich mir für die Geschichte ausgeliehen habe, gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

* * *

Wenn Hermine Granger am Morgen des 18. Dezember des Jahres 2000 geahnt hätte, was auf sie zukommen würde und wie sich ihr Leben von diesem Tag an verändern sollte, vielleicht wäre sie dann nie in das kleine Dorf im Norden Englands gekommen und hätte nicht den stickigen, düsteren Pub betreten, wo ausgerechnet die Auroren aus dem Zaubereiministerium auf sie gewartet hatten. Und noch weniger hätte sie gedacht, dass, nach all den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sie stets getroffen hatte, ausgerechnet ihre banalen menschlichen Bedürfnisse nach einer sauberen Toilette, etwas zu essen und Wärme sie schließlich, nach anderthalb Jahren auf der Flucht, verraten würden.

Es war fast eine ganze Woche vergangen, seit Hermine zuletzt etwas Richtiges gegessen hatte, und der Hunger plagte sie. Sie hatte nur noch wenig Geld und hoffte, in einem kleinen Pub billig eine warme Mahlzeit zu bekommen. Sie zitterte und schlang ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper, als sie durch die fast kniehohe Schneedecke stapfte. England war in diesem Jahr mit besonders viel Schnee gesegnet worden und es war ungewöhnlich kalt, was das Leben in einem Zelt nicht gerade angenehm gestaltete.

Die letzten 18 Monate waren nicht leicht für Hermine gewesen. Der Krieg war verloren und Lord Voldemort hatte den Sieg davongetragen. Harry Potter, in den die Zaubererwelt alle Hoffnung gesetzt hatte, der grausamen Herrschaft des schwarzen Magiers endlich ein Ende zu setzen, hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts sein Leben gelassen. Die Prophezeiung hatte sich erfüllt, wenn auch nicht so, wie Hermine und alle anderen es sich gewünscht hatten. Mit ihm waren zahlreiche andere in den Tod gegangen. Ron, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, Molly Weasley…

Hermine hatte es geschafft, nach der Schlacht alleine aus dem Schloss zu fliehen und fristete seitdem ihr Dasein als Geächtete. Nach dem Tod ihres besten Freundes war sie nun die Unerwünschte Nr.1. Auf ihren Tod waren mittlerweile 15000 Galleonen ausgesetzt. In ganz England, so schien es, hingen Steckbriefe mit ihrem Foto. Wohin sie auch kam, überall sah sie ihr Gesicht. Greiferbanden zogen durch die Lande und sie konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, dass eine Menge Menschen großes Interesse daran hatten, Hermine Granger zu fassen.

Sie blieb nie lange an einem Ort und schützte sich stets mit allen möglichen Zaubern, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Todesser, Greifer und Ministeriumsleute waren auf der Suche nach ihr, weshalb sie die Städte oder auch größere Siedlungen nach Möglichkeit umging. Seit anderthalb Jahren war sie allein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihren Freunden und den anderen Überlebenden ging und wie Hogwarts oder das Zaubereiministerium jetzt aussahen. Immer nur sporadisch fiel ihr ein alter _Tagesprophet_ in die Hände, sodass sie nicht auf dem Laufenden war, was in der Zaubererwelt geschah.

Der Pub war voll besetzt, sodass Hermine nur noch einen Platz am Tresen zwischen ein paar älteren Männern bekam. Es war stickig und alles roch nach Zigarettenrauch, doch Hermine war in allererster Linie froh, endlich ins Warme zu kommen. Ein paar Männer warfen ihr misstrauische Blicke zu, sagten aber nichts. Der Wirt putzte Gläser und schenkte den Gästen nach. Eine Bedienung brachte die Bestellungen an die Tische. Als Hermine an der Bar Platz nahm, musterte der Wirt sie eingehend. Wie immer wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs war, pochte Hermines Herz schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb.

„Willst du was bestellen, Kleine?", fragte der Wirt.

„Ich habe leider nicht viel Geld", sagte Hermine. „Haben Sie… etwas Warmes zu essen?"

„Geht für dich aufs Haus", sagte der Wirt, gab seinem Koch in der Küche ein Zeichen und schon ein paar Minuten später stand ein Teller mit Eintopf vor Hermine.

„Haben Sie vielen Dank", sagte sie und machte sich gierig über ihr Essen her.

Sie blieb nach ihrer Mahlzeit nicht lange, auch wenn sie sich gern noch etwas aufgewärmt hätte. Als sie fertiggegessen hatte, dankte sie dem Wirt noch mal und ging Richtung Toiletten, wo sie sich frischmachte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass Hermine zuletzt in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte. Ihr Spiegelbild erschreckte sie. Sie erkannte sich kaum wieder.

Sie war blass und ihre Wangenknochen traten hervor, weil sie so abgemagert war. Unter ihren Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab. Ihre Haare waren strohig und ungepflegt. Wie sehr hätte sie sich nach einem ausgedehnten Bad gesehnt. Ein Zimmer in einer Pension jedoch war nicht nur viel zu teuer, sie hätte dabei auch zu viele Spuren hinterlassen.

Sie seufzte und nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, packte sie ihre Sachen und verließ den Pub. Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst wieder hinaus in die Kälte zu gehen, doch sie musste sich noch einen Platz für die Nach suchen und es war ohnehin schon spät.

Die Straßen des kleinen Ortes waren wie leergefegt und es brannten nur noch vereinzelt Lichter in den Häusern. Gedankenverloren ging Hermine die Straße entlang. Sie begegnete niemandem und ein prüfender Blick hinter sich, verriet ihr, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde. Gleich, wenn sie wieder draußen im Wald war, wollte sie disapparieren.

Sie nahm eine Abkürzung und durchquerte eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern, um zur Hauptstraße zu kommen, die aus dem Ort hinausführte. Kurz bevor sie auf den Bürgersteig auf der anderen Seite trat, hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen. Normalerweise hätte ihr das nichts ausgemacht, doch es waren Stimmen, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Hermine erstarrte zur Salzsäule.

„Glaubst du, es ist diesmal was dran?"

„Keine Ahnung, werden wir sehen. Die Auroren haben sich überall um den Ort postiert und erreichten gerade die Anti-Appariergrenze. Wenn sie versucht zu fliehen, werden wir sie finden."

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Die beiden Männer, die sich ihrem Versteck näherten waren keine geringeren als die beiden Todesser Travers und Selwyn. Hermine, die in der Vergangenheit schon mit ihnen zu tun gehabt hatte, hätte sie überall erkannt. Sie schob sich vorsichtig hinter einen Müllcontainer und harrte so lange in der Dunkelheit aus, bis die beiden Männer vorübergegangen waren.

Wenn es stimmte und in diesem Moment Auroren den Ort umstellten, dann musste sie schnell handeln. Sie musste das Risiko eingehen und an Ort und Stelle disapparieren. Gerade, als sie sich mental auf ein Ziel einstellte, spürte sie, wie sich ein Zauber auf sie und die Umgebung legte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich eine zähe Masse über alles gelegt, die Hermine in ihrem Versteck festhielt. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nicht mehr disapparieren. Der Zauber hatte gewirkt.

Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, dass sie nicht schneller reagiert hatte, und lief im Schutz der Dunkelheit auf die andere Seite zurück, von wo sie gekommen war. In der Ferne konnte sie laute Stimmen hören.

„Sucht jeden Winkel der Stadt ab!", befahl jemand.

Die Panik wuchs in Hermine und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte. Auf einmal fuhr ein warmer Luftzug über sie hinweg. Sie erkannte den Zauber sofort. Man suchte den Ort magisch ab. Man suchte gezielt nach Magie, was Hermine unmittelbar verraten würde.

„Travers, hier ist jemand magisches!"

„Findet sie!", befahl Travers.

Hermine blieb keine andere Wahl als zu laufen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte wieder ans andere Ende der Gasse und hinaus auf die Straße. Eine Hand hatte fest ihren Zauberstab umschlossen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Gestalten in langen Umhängen. Jemand rief, aber Hermine achtete nicht darauf. Sie überquerte die Straße und suchte Schutz in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Häusern. Gerade rechtzeitig, als mehrere Lichtblitze durch die Luft schossen. Die Kante der Hauswand wurde getroffen und Staub und kleine Steinchen rieselten auf Hermines Kopf.

„Wir haben Sie! Da ist sie!"

Hermine lief schweratmend weiter. Die kalte Luft brannte in ihren Lungen und ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Ihre Beine wurden schwerer und die Kraft verließ sie. Sie hielt an einer Mülltonne und verschnaufte. Ihr Atem gefror in der kalten Nachtluft. Panisch sah sich Hermine nach allen Seiten um, ob sie jemanden entdeckte. Sie konnte ein paar Personen in schwarzen Umhängen in einiger Entfernung ausmachen. Noch hatte man sie nicht gefunden, doch sie saß praktisch in einer Falle. Sie betete, man möge nicht ihre verräterischen Fußabdrücke im Schnee entdecken.

Als sie sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, tastete sie sich nach vorne. Sie erreichte eine Straße, die von Wohnhäusern gesäumt war. Plötzlich war es ruhig. Die Stimmen der Auroren waren nicht mehr zu hören. Eine gespenstische Stille schien sich über die Umgebung gelegt zu haben. In den Häusern brannte kein Licht. Hermines Weg wurde schwach von den Straßenlaternen erleuchtet. Es gab keine Möglichkeiten mehr, sich zu verstecken. Hermine einziger Fluchtweg war durch die Gärten.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie ihre Verfolger für den Moment abgehängt hatte, und rannte weiter. Sie steuerte einen schmalen, gepflasterten Weg zwischen zwei hohen, schneebedeckten Hecken an. Sie hatte die Straße zur Hälfte überquert, als von irgendwoher jemand einen Zauber sprach.

„Glacius!"

Der Schnee und Matsch, in die Hermine bei jedem Schritt einsank und die ihre Schuhe durchnässt hatten, verwandelten sich plötzlich in eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche. Hermine hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr zu reagieren. Sie rutschte aus und fiel mit voller Wucht mit dem Gesicht auf die Eisfläche. Durch den Schwung schlitterte sie ein paar Meter über die gefrorene Eisdecke. Durch den Schreck verlor sie ihren Zauberstab. Das dünne Stück Holz glitt davon und war nutzlos außer Reichweite. Ihre Nase blutete von dem Aufprall und die warme Flüssigkeit rann über ihr Kinn in ihren Schal.

„Wir haben sie!", rief ein Mann und schnell Schritt näherten sich.

Hermine schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund und ihre Ellbogen und Knie schmerzten. Sie fand auf dem Eis keinen Halt, um sich aufzurichten. Immer wieder, wenn sie versuchte aufzustehen, rutschten ihre Hände und Füße weg. So musste sie hilflos zusehen, wie eine Gruppe Männer sie umringte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie, dass einer von ihnen Walden Macnair war.

„Hermine Granger", sagte er und grinste, „haben wir dich also endlich."

Todesangst packte Hermine und sie versuchte, hilflos von den Männern wegzukriechen.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn da schon gehen wollen?", höhnte Macnair und im nächsten Moment spürte sie seinen Stiefel auf ihrem Rücken. Er drückte sie zu Boden.

„Lassen Sie mich…", wimmerte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen, dann fühlte sie einen Schlag gegen ihren Kopf und alles wurde schwarz um sie herum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dankeschön für die Likes!_

 _Alieness: Das freut mich sehr, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Von Rabastan bekommst du jetzt gleich schon was. :)_

* * *

 _2\. Mai 1998, Hogwarts_

 _Rabastan Lestrange konnte nicht wirklich begreifen, was eben passiert war. Die beiden Zauber waren gleichzeitig und mit gewaltiger Kraft aufeinandergeprallt. Der rote und grüne Lichtblitz hatten sich in der Luft verbunden und die Große Halle in ein grelles, gleißendes Licht getaucht, sodass die Umstehenden geblendet wurden. Jeder im Raum spürte die magische Welle über sich hinwegfegen. Rabastan hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht, bis alles vorbei war._

 _Es war der alles entscheidende Moment. Jetzt sollte sich zeigen, dass der Dunkle Lord rechtmäßig siegen würde. Wenn es eines gab, dessen sich Rabastan Lestrange in diesem Moment sicher war, dann war es der Triumph seines Herren._

 _Er hatte kaum den Arm vom Gesicht genommen, als er auch schon Jubelschreie vernahm. Die Todesser schossen vor Freude über ihren Sieg bunte Lichtblitze in die Luft. Der Körper des Jungen lag leblos am Boden und der Dunkle Lord stand triumphierend über ihm. Sein lautes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Der Sieg war tatsächlich ihrer._

 _„Nein!" Ein junges Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren, vielleicht eine Schülerin, versuchte nach vorne zu laufen, doch ihre Freunde hielten sie zurück._

 _Der Dunkle Lord schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Leiche des Jungen erhob sich in die Luft, sodass jeder in der Halle sehen konnte, wer als Sieger aus der Schlacht hervorgegangen war._

 _„Seht her! Ihr habt eure Hoffnungen auf den Falschen gesetzt! Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, ein schwächliches Kind könnte mich bezwingen?!"_

 _Er lachte erneut, dann erhellte ein weißer Lichtblitz die Halle und der Körper löste sich vor aller Augen in Staub und Flammen auf._

 _Aus den Reihen der Todesser brandete tosender Beifall auf. Die Anhänger des Jungen starrten voller Unglauben und mit traurigen Gesichtern auf das, was von ihrem Helden geblieben war. Viele brachen in Tränen aus, manche schrien, ein paar sanken auf die Knie. Ihr Kampfgeist war gebrochen. Die umstehenden Todesser nahmen die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, die sich ergaben, fest. Sie wussten, dass ihr Kampf verloren war und es keinen Zweck mehr hatte, nach dem Tod ihres Anführers, in den sie all ihre Hoffnung gesetzt hatten, noch Widerstand zu leisten._

 _Nur wenige wehrten sich noch. Am Eingang zur Großen Halle kam es zu einem Tumult. Vereinzelt duellierten sich noch Kämpfer. Die Schändung der Leiche versetzte sie in Rage und in ihrem blinden Zorn wollten sie Vergeltung. Rabastan sah Schüler und Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' Flüche auf Todesser schießen. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf ein junges Mädchen mit langen, buschigen braunen Haaren, das mit weitaufgerissenen Augen und blanken Entsetzen im Gesicht auf die Szene in der Halle blickte. Rabastan verstand sofort. Es war Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin des Jungen. Unbewusst schloss er sich seinen Kameraden an, um das Mädchen zu ergreifen. Die Todesser versuchten, sie festzunehmen, doch ihre Freunde verteidigten sie. Der Halbriese Hagrid stellte sich schützend zwischen sie und die Flüche. Verzweifelt flehte sie ihre Freunde an, aufzuhören._

 _„Lauf! Verschwinde, Hermine!", rief jemand._

 _„Haltet sie!", schrien die Todesser._

 _Rabastan nahm keinen Moment den Blick von Hermine Granger. Er drängte sich durch die Menge, um sie zu erreichen, doch da wurde er schon in einen Kampf mit dem Auroren Shacklebolt verwickelt und verlor das Mädchen aus den Augen. Der Halbriese beschützte sie, bis sie das Tor erreicht hatte, dann war sie nicht mehr zu sehen._

 _„Sie entkommt!"_

 _Es dauerte nicht lange, bis man den Widerstand niedergestreckt hatte. Ein paar Ordensmitglieder entkamen. Der Riese Hagrid starb im Meer der Flüche, das auf ihn niederprasselte._

 _„Ihr! Schwärmt aus, um sie zu suchen!", wies der Dunkle Lord ein paar Todesser an, die sich daraufhin auf den Ländereien um das Schloss herum verteilten, um die Flüchtigen zu suchen._

 _Rabastan kehrte verärgert über Hermine Grangers Flucht in die Große Halle zurück. Er erblickte die gefangenen Kämpfer, die alle in einer Reihe auf dem Boden knieten und mit Seilen gefesselt waren. Es waren Schüler, Lehrer und Ordensleute. Er kannte Lovegoods Tochter, die im Malfoy-Haus gefangen gewesen war, und die Weasley-Kinder. Etwas abseits sah er einen Mann, der die ganze Zeit über am Boden neben einer leblosen Gestalt saß, und offenbar nichts von den Geschehnissen um ihn herum mitbekommen hatte._

 _„Bella…", sagte Rodolphus Lestrange beinahe flehend. Er hielt seine Frau im Arm und streichelte mit einer Hand zärtlich über ihren Kopf. Rabastan trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter._

 _„Es tut mir so leid", sagte er, weil er sonst nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Bellatrix lag leblos in den Armen ihres Mannes. Blut lief aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Zauberstab lag noch in ihrer erschlafften Hand. Rabastan ergriff ihn und streckte ihn ein. Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er Bellatrix berührte. Ihr Körper war noch warm._

 _Er wusste nicht, was er beim Anblick seiner Schwägerin empfinden sollte. Er hatte Bellatrix seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gekannt und sie immer als eine Freundin oder die Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte, betrachtet. Sie war ein begnadete Hexe und eine starke Frau gewesen. Sie hatten viel zusammen durchgestanden, sie hatten Askaban gemeinsam überlebt. Nichts, so schien es, konnte Bellatrix' bezwingen. Nie im Leben hätte Rabastan erwartet, dass die beeindruckende Frau, für die er immer tiefe Bewunderung empfunden hatte, ein solches Ende finden würde. Es machte ihn wütend und betroffen und traurig zugleich. Sie hatte keine Chance mehr, den Sieg des Dunklen Lord zu erleben und mit ihnen feiern zu können._

 _„Es tut mir leid", sagte er erneut._

 _Rodolphus nickte nur. Der Dunkle Lord trat zu ihnen. Sein Gesicht war unergründlich, als er auf die tote Bellatrix hinabsah. Wutentbrannt wandte sich Rabastan der Menschenmenge zu auf der Suche nach derjenigen, die dafür verantwortlich war._

 _„My Lord…" Rodolphus' Stimme versagte._

 _„Die, die das getan hat, wird dafür bezahlen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Bringt sie hierher!"_

 _Yaxley und Travers zerrten Molly Weasley durch die Halle. Ihr Mann und ihre Kinder protestierten laut, doch der Dunkle Lord brachte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zum Schweigen und legte sie in Ketten. Die rothaarige Frau wehrte sich, bis sie von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und nach vorne auf den Boden fiel. Verängstigt sah sie zum Dunklen Lord auf, der über ihr stand und mit Abscheu auf sie hinabsah._

 _„Du hast es gewagt, meine treueste Anhängerin zu töten. Dafür wirst du deine gerechte Strafe bekommen."_

 _Es waren qualvolle Minuten, bis Molly Weasleys Schmerzensschreie verklungen und das Leben aus ihrem Körper wich. Rabastan empfand beim Anblick ihrer geschundenen Leiche tiefe Genugtuung. Selten hatte er jemandem den Tod so sehr gewünscht wie Molly Weasley in diesem Moment. Der Dunkle Lord beseitigte ihren Körper mit einem Zauber, dann wandte er sich zum ersten Mal an seine Todesser._

 _„Ihr habt tapfer und ehrenvoll gekämpft. Euren Taten heute Nacht ist es zu verdanken, dass wir den Sieg davongetragen haben. Wir haben bedauerliche Verluste hinzunehmen" er deutete auf Bellatrix, „doch die Gefallenen sind nicht umsonst gestorben. Von nun an, meine Freunde, gehört die Zaubererwelt uns. Denn der Sieg ist unser!"_

 _Die Todesser jubelten lautstark und ließen bunte Lichtblitze in die Luft steigen, sodass die Große Halle in einem Meer aus Farben erstrahlte._

 _„Jetzt ist unsere Zeit gekommen", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort. „Wir werden die Zauberergemeinschaft von all denjenigen reinigen, die es nicht wert sind, in ihr zu leben." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf einmal schmückten grüne Banner mit einer silbernen Schlange die Große Halle. „Nicht länger wird es eine Auswahl nach Häusern in Hogwarts geben. Von nun an werden alle unter dem Namen meines edlen Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin lernen."_

 _Der Dunkel Lord erntete Beifall._

 _„Wer es wagt, sich uns zu widersetzen, wird unseren Zorn mit aller Härte zu spüren bekommen!"_

 _Ein paar Todesser freuten sich genüsslich daran, die Gefangenen zu quälen und zu demütigen._

 _„Doch bevor unser neues Zeitalter beginnen kann, muss zuerst die Schande der Vergangenheit beseitigt werden. Bringt die Verräterin zu mir!", befahl der Dunkle Lord und Stille legte sich über die Große Halle. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, den viele schon die ganze Zeit mit Spannung erwartet hatten._

 _Ein paar Todesser packten Narcissa Malfoy, zerrten sie nach vorne und warfen sie zu Füßen des Dunklen Lord auf den Boden. Lucius Malfoy drängte sie durch die Menge nach vorne zu seiner Frau. Die anderen Todesser lachten nur hämisch._

 _Narcissa weinte nicht. Ihre Miene war wie versteinert, als sie zum Dunklen Lord aufsah. Ihr Mann war sofort an seiner Seite. Rabastan wusste, was bevorstand._

 _„Steh auf!", sagte der Dunkle Lord. Narcissa stemmte sich langsam hoch, doch offenbar gehorchte sie dem Dunklen Lord nicht schnell genug, denn er schwang seinen Zauberstab und zwang sie mit Gewalt hoch. Ihr entfuhr ein leises Wimmern, als ihr Körper hochgezwungen und ihr Rücken gerade gestreckt wurde. Der Dunkle Lord ließ sie ein Stück über dem Boden schweben._

 _„My Lord, bitte…", flehte Lucius, doch einen Augenblick später wurde zurückgestoßen und landete einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden. Die Todesser lachten und verhöhnten Lucius. Er wurde beschimpft, bespuckt und getreten. Ohne Zauberstab war er nicht imstande, sich dagegen zu wehren. Rabastan rührte sich nicht. Er stimmte nicht in die Verachtung seiner Mitstreiter mit ein. Lucius war sein Schwager und damit ein Teil seiner Familie und er konnte nachempfinden, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Er und Narcissa waren ein glückliches Ehepaar gewesen. Lucius hatte Angst um seine Frau._

 _Rabastan richtete seinen Blick auf die wehrlose Frau. Er kannte Narcissa seit seiner Jugend und hatte sie immer geschätzt. Ihr Verhältnis war gut, sogar freundschaftlich und innig gewesen. Sie war zwar nie eine so überzeugte Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords gewesen wie ihre Schwester oder die beiden Lestrange-Brüder, doch sie hatte die Ansichten der Todesser immer geteilt. Umso fassungsloser war Rabastan angesichts ihrer Tat, ihres Verrats. Niemals hätte er auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Narcissa ihre Ziele und Ideale verraten würde. Zumindest eines musste er ihr zugestehen: Sie besaß Mut._

 _Der Dunkle Lord trat auf Narcissa zu, die immer noch in der Luft hing. Das Gejohle erstarb sofort und jeder wartete gebannt, was jetzt passieren würde. „Die Malfoys haben mich schwer enttäuscht", sagte er ruhig. „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit hohe Stücke auf diese Familie gehalten, aber wie ich heute einsehen muss, war das ein Fehler." Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab hoch, mit der anderen streichelte er ihr über die Wange._

 _„Nein, bitte, meine Frau…", sagte Lucius verzweifelt. Jemand hatte ihm gegen den Kopf getreten, sodass Blut aus seiner Nase über sein Gesicht rann._

 _„Die Malfoy-Familie hat meine Gunst und mein Vertrauen missbraucht und mich verraten. Sie hat sich mit dem Feind verbrüdert, um mich zu stürzen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Draco!"_

 _Die Menge der Todesser teilte sich, um den Weg für Draco freizumachen. Der Junge war vor Angst wie gelähmt. Der Dunkel Lord musste ihn zwingen, nach vorne zu treten. Er blieb bei seinem Vater. Er schien halb den Tränen nahe und seine Hände zitterten. Seine Mutter hingegen zeigte keine Regung. Sie bettelte nicht, sie flehte nicht und sie weinte nicht. Sie sah ihrem Schicksal mit scheinbarer Gleichgültigkeit entgegen. Es überraschte Rabastan, denn eigentlich hatte er Narcissa immer als sanft und schüchtern und demütig erlebt. Wenn er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, er hätte es nicht geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet die stille, unscheinbare Frau es gewagt hatte, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen._

 _„Draco, komm hierher!", befahl der Dunkle Lord._

 _Draco zitterte, als er langsam nach vorne trat._

 _„Draco, was hast du dazu zu sagen?", fragte der Dunkle Lord spöttisch. Draco konnte sich vor Angst kaum rühren. „Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass die gesamte Familie Malfoy mir den Rücken gekehrt und mich verraten hat?"_

 _Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf._

 _„Nein?" Der Dunkle Lord grinste amüsiert._

 _„Nein, nein, bitte! Habt Gnade! Nehmt mich, aber bitte… nicht meine Frau…", bat Lucius in seiner Verzweiflung, doch er fand kein Gehör._

 _Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn wie ein Schwert auf Narcissa Malfoys Brust niederfahren. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie würgte Blut hervor. Sie wurde zurückgeschleudert und schlug leblos auf dem harten Steinboden der Großen Halle auf._

 _„Nein!" Lucius war sofort an Narcissa Seite und versuchte, etwas zu tun, sie vielleicht zu retten, doch es war zu spät. Sie regte sich nicht mehr. Blut sickerte auf den Boden. Narcissa Malfoy hatte für ihren Verrat mit dem Leben bezahlt._

 _Draco stand nur regungslos da und starrte entsetzt zu seinen Eltern. Er wandte seinen Blick jedoch schnell wieder ab. Er konnte den Anblick seiner toten Mutter nicht ertragen. Auch Rabastan musste wegsehen, als sich das Blut auf den Boden ergoss. Lucius' Wehklagen ging in den Jubelschreien der Todesser unter._

 _„So ergeht es immer den Verrätern", sagte der Dunkle Lord und lachte triumphierend._

* * *

 _Die Gefangenen wurden nach Askaban gebracht und die Verwundeten versorgt. Die Suche auf den Ländereien hatte keinen Erfolg gebracht. Hermine Granger war entkommen. Die Gefallenen lagen nebeneinander aufgereiht in der Eingangshalle. Rabastan sah viele bekannte Gesichter auf Seiten der Todesser und es schmerzte ihn, dass so viele Leute, die er gut gekannt hatte, ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, als er Bellatrix' Leiche sah. Endlose Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, nun da ihr Kampf endlich zu Ende war. Nun musste niemand mehr sterben. Sein Bruder wich keinen Augenblick von Bellatrix' Seite. Rabastan wollte zu ihm, doch der Dunkle Lord gebot ihm, ihm in die oberen Stockwerke zu folgen._

 _Die steinerne Statue, die die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters bewacht hatte, lag in Trümmern auf der Seite. Der Dunkle Lord setzte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder zusammen und stellte sie an ihren angestammten Platzt zurück. Die beiden Männer erklommen gemeinsam die Treppe nach oben und betraten Dumbledores und Snapes ehemaliges Büro. Rabastan konnte sich gut an seine Schulzeit erinnern, als er eine paar Mal in das Büro zum Schulleiter zitiert worden war. Der Raum hatte sich kaum verändert. In einem Glaskasten an der Wand ruhte ein Schwert. Die Portraits an den Wänden waren alle leer. Wahrscheinlich waren die Figuren noch in anderen Bildern, weil sie die Schlacht unten mitverfolgt hatten. Auf dem großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte stand ein altes Denkarium, in dem ein paar Erinnerungen herumwirbelten._

 _Der Dunkle Lord warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann nahm er auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiters hinter dem großen Schreibtisch Platz. Seine spinnenartigen Hände ruhten auf den Armlehnen. Einige Zeit schien er tief in Gedanken versunken, seine Miene war unergründlich. Dann musterte er Rabastan und sein lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen._

 _„Die Lestranges haben mir heute Nacht gute Dienste geleistet. Nach dem Verrat der Malfoys, erfüllt mich das mit Stolz."_

 _Rabastan machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Die Lestranges haben es immer als ihre oberste Aufgabe gesehen, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen", sagte Rabastan._

 _„Das ist wahr", sagte der Dunkle Lord, „und ich bedauere es sehr, heute Nacht meine ergebenste und treueste Kämpferin verloren zu haben."_

 _Rabastan nickte. Er richtete seinen Blick zu Boden. Bellatrix' Tod traf ihn sehr._

 _„Ich werde die Lestranges ehren und Bellatrix wird einen besonderen Platz für ihre letzte Ruhe bekommen", sagte er._

 _„Vielen Dank, My Lord, unsere Familie weiß das zu schätzen."_

 _„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich meine Zufriedenheit und mein Wohlwollen zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Deine Familie verdient eine Belohnung", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich gewähre dir einen Wunsch, Rabastan."_

 _„Einen Wunsch, My Lord?", fragte Rabastan, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig verstanden war._

 _„Du hast tapfer und ehrenhaft für unsere Sache gekämpft, Rabastan. Nenne mir dein Begehren und ich werde es erfüllen."_

 _Rabastan überlegte einen Moment. Es gab nicht viele Dinge, die er sich wünschte. Eigentlich nur eines, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Wunsch äußern durfte._

 _„Zier dich nicht, Rabastan. Nur zu."_

 _„Ich… möchte Hermine Granger", sagte Rabastan schließlich und sah auf. Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn. Ihre Blicke trafen sich._

 _„Ein interessanter Wunsch. Wie kommt das?"_

 _„Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit ihr zu begleichen", sagte Rabastan. „Der Einbruch bei Gringotts."_

 _Der Dunkle Lord nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Was hast du mit ihr vor?"_

 _„Ich… habe gewisse Dinge geplant."_

 _„Ich verstehe. Nun", sagte der Dunkle Lord und erhob sich, „ich muss zugeben, ich bin überrascht von deinem Wunsch, aber er soll dir gewährt werden. Zufälligerweise habe auch ich Pläne mit Hermine Granger."_

 _„My Lord?"_

 _„Ja. Es ist ein seltsamer Zufall, aber… Ich wollte dich eigentlich bitten, Hermine Granger zu dir zu nehmen, aber da du mir ja so freundlich entgegenkommst… Wie du aber sicher festgestellt haben wirst, musst du dich wohl noch ein wenig gedulden. Unglücklicherweise ist Hermine Granger entkommen."_

 _„Ja, My Lord. Sie hat es geschafft, vom Schloss zu fliehen."_

 _„Das ist zwar bedauerlich, aber nur eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit, die wir in Kauf nehmen müssen", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Sie kann sich nicht ewig verstecken. Früher oder später wird sie uns in die Hände fallen. Wenn es so weit ist, wirst du deine Belohnung bekommen. Ich werde den Befehl an alle geben, Hermine Granger nicht anzurühren."_

 _„Danke." Rabastan verbeugte sich tief, dann entließ ihn der Dunkle Lord._

* * *

Anderthalb Jahre waren seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts vergangen. Das zweite Weihnachten näherte sich mit großen Schritten und kein Tag war vergangen, an dem Rabastan Lestrange nicht auf die Nachricht gehofft hätte, dass Hermine Granger endlich gefasst worden war. Er hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, hatte damit gerechnet, dass das Mädchen womöglich tot oder ins Ausland geflohen war. Niemals hätte er erwartet, am Morgen des 19. Dezembers nichtsahnend beim Frühstück den _Tagespropheten_ aufzuschlagen und ein großes Foto des Mädchens mit der Überschrift _„Hermine Granger – Endlich gefasst"_ zu erblicken. Sofort ließ er alles stehen und liegen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke an alle, die meine Geschichte schon gelikt haben!_

* * *

Neben der Presse, hatten sich auch unzählige Schaulustige auf den Zuschauerrängen des Gerichtssaals eingefunden, um Zeuge des langerwarteten Prozesses werden zu können. Antonin Dolohow hatte Rabastan einen Platz neben sich freigehalten.

„Ist sie schon da?", fragte Rabastan, als er sich setzte.

„Nein", sagte Dolohow.

Das gesamte Zaubertribunal hatte sich zusammengefunden. Pius Thicknesse, die Marionette des Dunklen Lords, die in dessen Auftrag den Posten des Zaubereiministers bekleidete, stand am Rednerpult. Hinter ihm saßen ungefähr dreißig Männer und Frauen in schwarzen Umhängen. Rabastan erkannte Dolores Umbridge, die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers, mit ihrer rosa Haarschleife auf dem Kopf. Die ganze Zeit über lächelte sie voller Genugtuung. Er hatte schon gehört, dass Hermine und ihre Freunde Umbridge in der Vergangenheit Ärger bereitet hatten. Es kursierte die Geschichte, dass das Granger-Mädchen dafür verantwortlich war, dass Umbridge eine Nacht in den Fängen einer Zentaurenherde verbringen hatte müssen. Dazu kamen der Einbruch ins Ministerium und der Diebstahl eines Medaillons, das Umbridge getragen hatte. Mit Sicherheit genoss sie es in vollen Zügen, dass ihrer verhassten, ehemaligen Schülerin der Prozess gemacht wurde.

Von ihrem Platz aus hatten die beiden Todesser einen guten Überblick über den gesamten Raum. Rabastan ließ seinen Blick über die Zuschauermenge gleiten. Er konnte nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen, als er Rita Kimmkorn in der ersten Reihe erblickte. Die findige Zeitungsreporterin hatte augenscheinlich keine Mühen gescheut, sich bei den neuen Machthabern einzuschmeicheln und gut zu stellen. Rabastan konnte sich gut erinnern, wie sie vor etlichen Jahren angefangen hatte, zuerst für diverse Käseblätter und dann für den _Tagespropheten_ zu arbeiten. Er kannte sie aus der Schule und wusste, dass sie für ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit und eine gute Story nahezu alles tun würde. Während des ersten Krieges war sie in der Zeitung ein ums andere Mal mit Schmutzkampagnen gegen verschiedene Todesserfamilien aufgefahren. Nachdem sie aber jetzt selbstzufrieden zwischen ihren Reihen saß, hatten sich ihre Prioritäten offenbar geändert. Gespannt hielt sie ihren Schreibblock und eine Feder in der Hand und wartete auf ihre Gelegenheit, ein weiteres Menschenleben in den Schmutz zu ziehen und daraus Profit zu schlagen. Rabastan nahm sich vor, alsbald sein Abonnement des _Tagespropheten_ zu kündigen.

Neben Rabastan und Dolohow waren auch einige andere Todesser als Zuschauer gekommen. Er war nicht überrascht, Thorfinn Rowle zu erblicken. Rowle hegte aufgrund der Geschichte in dem Café in der Tottenham Court Road immer noch einen gewissen Groll gegen Hermine Granger, weil sie sein Gedächtnis manipuliert und er dafür eine heftige Strafe vom Dunklen Lord bekommen hatte. Er unterhielt sich mit Travers, der eine Reihe unter ihm saß. Auch Travers hatte bereits mehrfach keine schöne Erfahrung mit Hermine Granger gemacht. Dass sie ihn in Gestalt von Bellatrix getäuscht hatte, ließ ihn auch heute noch vor Wut kochen, wie Rabastan genau wusste.

Allmählich fanden sich alle Leute auf ihren Plätzen ein und die lauten Unterhaltungen erstarben. Eine Seitentür neben der Tribüne, auf der das Tribunal saß, öffnete sich und zwei Auroren führten die Angeklagte herein.

„Da ist sie…", murmelte Rabastan.

Alle Blicke im Raum waren auf Hermine Granger gerichtet. Ihr braunes Haar war ungepflegt und struppig. Die übergroße Gefängniskleidung hing schlaff an ihrem Körper. Die beiden Auroren führten sie in die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein eiserner Stuhl stand. Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte, bewegten sich die Ketten, die an den Armlehnen befestigt waren, klirrend von selbst und Fesseln legten sich um ihre Handgelenke. Der Anblick rief unangenehme Erinnerungen in Rabastan hervor. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als er, sein Bruder und Bellatrix an genau derselben Stelle Platz genommen hatten, wo jetzt Hermine Granger saß. Das Metall des Stuhles und der Ketten war eiskalt gewesen und heute noch durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer Rabastans Körper, wenn er daran dachte. Nur die Dementoren fehlten. Er war allerdings nicht traurig darüber, die scheußlichen Kreaturen nicht sehen zu müssen. Für den Rest seines Lebens, das hatte er sich nach seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis geschworen, würde er nie wieder in die Nähe eines Dementors kommen.

Thicknesse hielt sich seinen Zauberstab an den Hals, um seine Stimme magisch zu verstärken, dann verlas er die Anklageschrift.

„Hermine Jean Granger, Sie sind angeklagt..."

Rabastan hörte nicht zu. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf Hermine Granger gerichtet, die teilnahmslos auf ihrem Platz saß. Sie erweckte den Eindruck, als bekäme sie überhaupt nicht mit, was um sie herum geschah, so als drängen die Worte des Ministers nicht zu ihr durch. Oder vielleicht ignorierte sie das falsche Spektakel auch bewusst. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und wie versteinert. Stur sah sie geradeaus. Rabastan fand, dass sie nicht gut aussah. Sie war dünn und blass und wirkte krank. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihr seit ihrer Ergreifung übel mitgespielt. Er empfand beinahe Mitleid, als er das junge Mädchen dort unten sitzen sah. Aus der einst so tapferen Kämpferin war ein gebrochenes Häufchen Elend geworden. Alles an ihr, das damals den Wunsch in Rabastan geweckt hatte, sie kennenzulernen, war irgendwo in den vergangenen anderthalb Jahren seit ihrer Flucht verloren gegangen.

Ja, es stimmte, das musste sich Rabastan eingestehen, er hatte den Dunklen Lord darum gebeten, Hermine Granger als Belohnung zu bekommen, weil er fasziniert von dem Mädchen gewesen war. Er wollte sie unbedingt kennenlernen, wollte wissen, wer das Mädchen wirklich war, von der er so viele Geschichten gehört hatte. Schon damals bei dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung war er sehr beeindruckt von ihren Fähigkeiten gewesen. Dolohow zum Schweigen zu bringen und damit dessen tödlicher Waffe zu entgehen, war noch keinem anderen vorher gelungen. Selbst viele erwachsene Zauberer und Auroren hatten gegen die Todesser im Kampf verloren. Dass ein junges, minderjähriges Mädchen, das noch nicht einmal die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, solche Fähigkeiten besaß, hatte Eindruck bei Rabastan hinterlassen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie kam. Er brannte schon lange darauf, ihr endlich persönlich gegenüberstehen zu können. Nach seiner zweiten Inhaftierung in Askaban hatte ihr Gesicht ihn ständig in seinen Träumen verfolgt.

Hermine antwortete auf keine einzige Frage, die man ihr stellte. Rabastan, der selbst auf der Anklagebank gesessen hatte, konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Er selbst hatte auch nie auch nur ein einziges Wort vor Gericht ausgesagt, als er und seine Familie wegen des Verbrechens an den Longbottoms angeklagt gewesen waren. Es hätte nichts genützt. Die Beweislage war eindeutig gewesen und niemand hätte ihnen zugehört oder ihre Motive verstanden. Verbrechen war Verbrechen und nicht einmal die beste Verteidigung der Welt hätte ihnen helfen können. In Hermines Fall war es genauso. Das Mädchen tat besser daran, alles stillschweigend zu ertragen. So konnte sie sich zumindest etwas Ehrgefühl und Stolz bewahren. Hätte sie auch nur ansatzweise versucht, sich zu verteidigen, wäre sie dem Spott und der Häme des Gerichts und der gesamten Öffentlichkeit ausgesetzt gewesen. Am kommenden Tag war ohnehin Ritas Schmähschrift im ganzen Land zu lesen. Das bisschen Selbstachtung, das das Mädchen noch hatte, sollte sie davor bewahren, dass Kimmkorn die Gelegenheit bekam, auch noch ihre eigenen Worte zu verdrehen und zu entstellen.

„Zu welchem Urteil kommt das Tribunal?", fragte Thicknesse. „Wer stimmt für unschuldig?"

Keine einzige Hand ging nach oben. „Und wer stimmt für schuldig?"

Alle Hände gingen nach oben. Umbridge war die erste, die ihren Arm in die Luft streckte, und die letzte, die ihn wieder senkte. Rabastan schnaubte. Die Abstimmung hätte man sich schenken können. Es stand von Anfang an fest, dass man Hermine keinen fairen Prozess machen würde und ihr Urteil bereits bei ihrer Gefangennahme festgestanden hatte.

„Ausgehend von der Abstimmung des Tribunals verkünde ich hiermit folgendes Urteil: Hermine Jean Granger, Sie werden hiermit aller Verbrechen für schuldig befunden und zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt."

Als Rabastan das Strafmaß hörte, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Dolohow musste seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn er legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Ruhig Blut, Rabastan. Das ist nur eine Schau für die Öffentlichkeit."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Der Dunkle Lord hat klare Anweisungen erteilt, dass ihr nichts geschehen darf."

„Warum interessiert dich das so sehr?", wollte Dolohow wissen. „Es kann dir doch gleichgültig sein, was mit ihr passiert."

Rabastan war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinem Freund die Wahrheit anvertrauen konnte. Andererseits war es schwierig, Antonin Dolohow etwas zu verheimlichen. Er entschied sich deshalb für einen Teil der Wahrheit. Niemand musste wissen, dass er ein persönliches Interesse an Hermine Granger hatte. Und erst recht musste niemand von seiner Bitte an den Dunklen Lord wissen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Pläne mit ihr. Deshalb soll ich sie zu mir nehmen. Ich soll sie… aufbewahren, bis der Dunkle Lord sie braucht."

Dolohow nickte. „Ich verstehe."

„Die Öffentlichkeit hat ihren Prozess bekommen. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."

* * *

Yaxley, der selbst im Zaubertribunal gesessen hatte, zog gerade die schwarze Robe aus und schlüpfte in seinen eigenen Umhang, als Rabastan ihn in seinem Büro fand.

„Rabastan Lestrange, was für eine Überraschung", sagte Yaxley und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Was führt dich hierher?"

Rabastan hatte sich mit Yaxley immer sehr gut verstanden. Er hätte den Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung nicht als einen Freund bezeichnet, doch waren sie immer gut miteinander ausgekommen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Todessern, empfand Yaxley gegenüber Rabastan keine Feindseligkeit, weil dieser in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords einen hohen Stellenwert hatte.

„Ich habe den Prozess gesehen", erklärte Rabastan. „Eine gelungene Inszenierung."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Du warst also da. Hat es dir gefallen?"

Rabastan lachte leise auf.

„Wegen was bist du hier?", wollte Yaxley wissen.

Rabastan stellte sicher, dass die Tür geschlossen war und niemand mithören konnte. „Der Dunkle Lord hat mir Anweisungen erteilt."

Yaxleys Miene wurde sofort sehr ernst. „Um was geht es?"

„Hermine Granger. Wo ist sie jetzt?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Du hast doch das Urteil gehört. Sie ist gerade auf dem Weg nach Askaban", erklärte Yaxley.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat befohlen, dass ihr nichts geschehen darf", erinnerte Rabastan seinen Todesserkollegen.

„Sie ist unversehrt. Niemand hat sie angerührt."

Rabastan wurde ungeduldig. „Der Dunkle Lord hat angewiesen, dass sie in meine Obhut kommt. Wieso wird sie nach Askaban gebracht?"

„Rabastan, sie war die Unerwünschte Nummer 1. Man hat seit dem Ende der Schlacht wegen Widerstandes gegen die Regierung nach ihr gesucht und natürlich wollte man ein Exempel an ihr statuieren, um dem Widerstand zu schaden. Was hast du denn erwartet?" Yaxley blickte ihn voller Unverständnis an. „Sie wird medienwirksam zur Insel gebracht, damit die Presse ein paar schöne Fotos machen kann. Was danach mit ihr passiert, ist mir einerlei."

Rabastan wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut. Wann kann ich zu ihr?"

„Sie muss ein paar Tage dort bleiben. Ich werde selbst mit dem Dunklen Lord Rücksprache halten und die Sache klären", sagte Yaxley. „Wenn es war ist, was du sagst und daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, werden etliche Leute sehr… _ungehalten_ sein."

Rabastan dachte an Dolores Umbridge, die sich vermutlich diebisch über das Urteil freute. Mit Sicherheit wünschten sich viele, dass das Schlammblut in Askaban sterben sollte. Es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Befreiung Unmut in der Bevölkerung nach sich ziehen würde. Die Familie Lestrange war innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft mächtig und hochangesehen und konnte dem Mädchen den nötigen Schutz bieten, wenn es sein musste. Außerdem handelte Rabastan auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords. Niemand konnte sich dagegen stellen. Rabastan war sich jedoch einer anderen Sache durchaus bewusst, die man nicht leugnen konnte. Wenn es öffentlich bekannt wurde, und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies bald der Fall sein würde, dass Hermine Granger in seinem Haus lebte, dann war es durchaus möglich, dass er selbst bei vielen, die das Mädchen im Gefängnis sehen wollten, in Ungemach fallen würde.

„Ich werde alles Nötige in die Wege leiten", sagte Yaxley. „Danach kannst du sie meinetwegen haben."

„Gut." Rabastan wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hat dir der Dunkle Lord verraten, was er mit ihr vorhat?"

Rabastan, der gerade seine Hand auf den Türgriff gelegt hatte, hielt inne. „Nein. Die Pläne des Dunklen Lords sind manchmal unergründlich. Auch mir teilt er nicht alles mit. Beeil dich, Yaxley. Das Mädchen sah krank aus. Ich möchte sie schnell bei mir Zuhause wissen."

Yaxley nickte. „Was hast du für ein Interesse an ihr? Sag mir ja nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um ein Schlammblut machst."

„Es gibt gewisse Dinge zwischen uns, die noch geklärt werden müssen", sagte Rabastan schlicht. „Der Einbruch bei Gringotts", fügte er hinzu, dann schritt er hinaus.

* * *

Es dauerte fast eine ganze Woche, bis Rabastan eines Morgens eine Eule von Yaxley bekam, mit der Bitte, ihn in Askaban zu treffen. Ungeduldig hatte Rabastan die Nachricht erwartet. Eine Woche war seit dem Prozess vergangen und mittlerweile war es still um Hermine Granger geworden. Begierig hatte die Zaubererwelt die Meldungen von der Gefangennahme und Verurteilung aufgesogen, nur um schon kurz darauf das Interesse daran zu verlieren. Rabastan hoffte, dass ihm das zugutekommen würde.

Glücklicherweise musste Rabastan nicht mit dem Boot zur Insel übersetzen, wie Gefangene und Besucher es normalerweise taten, denn ein heftiger Schneesturm fegte über das Land. Er traf Yaxley in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und durfte mit ihm apparieren.

Wie immer war das alte Gemäuer zugig und kalt, doch in diesem Winter, der besonders viel Schnee und eisige Kälte über Großbritannien gebracht hatte, war es unerträglich. Rabastan musste sich Handschuhe anziehen, als sie die Treppen nach oben ins vierte Stockwerk erklommen, wo Hermine Granger in einer Einzelzelle untergebracht war. Sein Atem gefror in der kalten Luft und er fröstelte. Sein Vorsatz, nie wieder in die Nähe eines Dementors zu kommen, wurde zunichte gemacht, als sie durch die von zwei der Kreaturen flankierte Eisentür schritten und den Zellentrakt betraten.

Rabastan musste sich zur Ruhe mahnen, als er den kahlen, dunklen Gang und die vielen Zellentüren im Hochsicherheitstrakt sah. Es war genau derselbe Gang, in dem er und seine Familie selbst einst gefangen gewesen waren. Die Dementoren und der Anblick riefen schmerzliche Erinnerungen bei ihm hervor und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht von seinen Emotionen überwältigt zu werden. Er verbarg seine Gedanken und Gefühle mithilfe von Okklumentik in seinem Inneren und folgte Yaxley.

Sie hielten bei der letzten Zelle auf der rechten Seite. Yaxley nahm seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte das magische Schloss, sodass er die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Hier ist sie."

„Wie geht es ihr seit sie hier ist?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Sie isst seit ihrer Ankunft nichts", erklärte Yaxley, „und sie ist krank."

Durch das schmale Fenster drang etwas Licht in die dunkle Zelle. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm und ein paar Flocken wirbelten in den winzigen Raum. Es gab eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken und eine einfach Pritsche als Bett. Hermine Granger lag zusammengekrümmt und leblos in der Ecke unter ihrem spärlichen Bett. Es versetzte Rabastan einen Stich, als er das junge Mädchen in so miserablem Zustand sah. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und betrachtete sie näher. Sie atmete flach, so als bekäme sie schwer Luft, und zitterte. Sie fror und ihre Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß. Immer wieder hustete sie stark. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie krank war. Unweigerlich wurde Rabastan an seine eigene Zeit in Askaban erinnerte. Er hatte sehr oft gesehen, wie Menschen hier krank und von der Kälte gebrochen wurden. Er wusste, dass, wenn sie weiter in der kalten Zelle im Gefängnis verbleiben würde, sie die nächste Woche wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde.

„Yaxley, hilf mir mal."

Zusammen zogen sie das Mädchen unter dem Bett hervor. Behutsam und vorsichtig griff Rabastan mit einem Arm unter ihre Knie, den anderen legte er um ihre Schultern und hob sie vom Boden auf. Ihr Körper brauchte so verzweifelt Wärme, dass sie sofort die Nähe zu ihm suchte und sich an seine Brust schmiegte. Ihr Husten war rasselnd und bellend. Ihre Augenlider öffneten sich ein Stück und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Ihre Augen waren glasig und sie musterte Rabastan mit leerem Blick, bis sie schließlich wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. Sie hatte nicht realisiert, in wessen Armen sie lag.

Rabastan wusste, dass er schnell handeln musste. Sie war so stark abgemagert, dass er ihre Schulterblätter und die Knochen ihrer Wirbelsäule selbst durch seinen Umhang spüren konnte. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen und ihre Wangenknochen traten stark hervor. Sie war glühend heiß vor Fieber.

„Warum hat sich niemand um sie gekümmert? Sie glüht ja!", schimpfte Rabastan.

„Nimmst du sie jetzt mit?", fragte Yaxley.

„Ja", sagte Rabastan. „Sie muss hier raus."

„Was hast du denn genau mit ihr vor?"

„Ich nehme sie erst mal mit nach Hause, dass sie gesund wird. Dann sehen wir weiter."

* * *

Ungeduldig ging Rabastan vor dem Gästezimmer auf und ab und wartete auf die Heilerin, die gerade bei Hermine Granger war. Seit er mit dem Mädchen aus Askaban zurückgekehrt war, war bereits eine Stunde vergangen. Rabastan kam jede Minute unerträglich lang vor. Seine Hoffnung schwand mit jedem Augenblick und er befürchtete schon, dass die Heilerin ihm gleich mitteilen würde, dass das Granger-Mädchen es nicht geschafft hatte.

Als die junge Heilerin aus dem Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, fing Rabastan sie sofort ab.

„Wie steht es um Hermine Granger?", fragte er offen heraus. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich habe ihr Tränke gegeben und sie schläft jetzt", erklärte die junge Frau. „Ich will offen mit Ihnen sein, Mr. Lestrange. Wenn Sie sie nicht da rausgeholt hätten, dann… hätte sie wahrscheinlich das Ende der Woche nicht mehr erlebt."

„Verdammt", murmelte Rabastan. „Wird sie durchkommen?"

„Sie hat eine schwere Lungenentzündung und sehr hohes Fieber", erklärte die Heilerin. „Außerdem ist sie unterernährt. Sie ist in einem miserablen körperlichen Zustand. Sie haben ja gesehen, wie abgemagert sie ist. Sie hat keine Substanz, auf die sie zurückgreifen kann. Die nächsten Tage werden entscheiden, ob sie es schafft. Wenn sie aufwacht, muss sie unbedingt etwas zu sich nehmen. Und sie muss an Gewicht zulegen."

„Ich werde den Hauselfen gleich Bescheid sagen", sagte Rabastan. „Sie sollen ihr etwas zu Essen geben."

„Ich kann nichts versprechen", sagte die Heilerin weiter. „Sie ist eine Kämpferin. Hoffen wir, dass sie ihren Kampfgeist noch nicht verloren hat."

Die Heilerin überreichte Rabastan eine Schatulle mit kleinen Glasphiolen, die alle mit starken Heiltränken gefüllt waren, dann verabschiedete sie sich. Rabastan blieb alleine zurück. Er rief die Hauselfen zu sich und ordnete an, dass sie Hermine etwas kochen und ihr das Essen, wenn sie aufwachte, auf ihr Zimmer bringen sollten. Die Hauselfen verbeugten sich tief und machten sich sofort in der Küche an die Arbeit.

Jetzt hieß es abwarten und hoffen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ab und zu lichtete sich der Schleier um sie herum ein wenig, sodass zusammenhanglose Dinge aus der Umgebung zu ihr durchdrangen. Hermine nahm am Rande war, dass Leute bei ihr waren, die sich unterhielten. Sie hörte Stimmen, aber konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Es war wohlig warm um sie herum und manchmal glaubte sie, jemand wäre dicht bei ihr und berühre ihre Wange. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlte sich wohl, wo sie war. Vielleicht war endlich alles vorbei und sie war bei Harry und Ron oder vielleicht träumte sie das alles auch nur.

Es dauerte lange, bis die Erinnerungen an die kürzlich geschehenen Ereignisse wieder in ihr Gedächtnis zurückkehrten und sie sich bewusst wurde, was passiert war. Da waren Todesser und Auroren gewesen, sie war geflohen, doch hatte sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft, zu entkommen. Da waren der Minister und so viele andere Menschen gewesen, die zugesehen hatten. Man hatte ein Urteil über sie gesprochen. War das ein Prozess gewesen? Sie erinnerte sich dunkel an das tobende Meer, das Boot und den Sturm, doch ab da war da nur noch Kälte. Sie war in Askaban gewesen und sie hatte geglaubt, sterben zu müssen.

Aber offenbar war sie nicht tot. Und sie war auch nicht mehr in Askaban. Sie war irgendwo anders, wo es nicht kalt und modrig war, sondern angenehm warm. Hier gab es keine Auroren, die sie verhöhnten und schlugen. Hier waren sanfte Menschen, Menschen, die ihr wohlgesonnen waren. Hermine verstand nicht, was passiert war. Hatte jemand sie gerettet? Hatten ihre Freunde es geschafft, sie zu befreien? Die leise Hoffnung keimte in ihr, dass ihre Gebete erhört worden waren.

* * *

Als Hermine Granger die Augen aufschlug, sah sie erst alles verschwommen. Ihre Augenlider waren schwer wie Blei und die Müdigkeit drohte, sie sofort wieder in die Dunkelheit mitzunehmen, von der sie sich freigekämpft hatte. Sie lag auf weichem Untergrund. Ihr Kopf war auf ein Kissen gebettet und ihr Körper von einer dicken Decke zugedeckt. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war keine enge Zelle. Er war groß und gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Möbel waren antik, auf der Tapete waren schöne Blumenmuster abgebildet. An der Wand neben der Tür hing ein Gemälde, das eine Seenlandschaft zeigte. Die schweren grünen Stoffvorhänge waren zugezogen. Gegenüber des Bettes, in dem Hermine lag, gab es eine Tür, die in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer führte.

Hermine kannte die Umgebung nicht und wusste auch nicht, wie sie hierhergekommen war. Aller Müdigkeit zum Trotz richtete sie sich langsam auf. Sie war schwach und hatte keinerlei Kraft in den Gliedmaßen. Ihre Lungen und Bronchien fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand sie mit einem Reibeisen bearbeitet. Selbst die kleine Bewegung brachte sie außer Atem und sie musste langsam und tief durchatmen. Sie bemerkte, dass jemand ihre Haare mit einem Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Als sie an sich heruntersah, sah sie, dass sie keine Gefängniskleidung mehr trug. Jemand hatte ihr einen Schlafanzug angezogen. Auf dem Nachtkästchen neben ihrem Bett stand eine Reihe von Heiltränken.

 _Wo zum Teufel war sie und was war passiert?_

„Geht es Miss besser?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme wie aus dem Nichts. Hermine fuhr vor Schreck zusammen.

„Entschuldigung, es war nicht Tipsis Absicht, die junge Miss zu erschrecken." Eine Hauselfe trat in Hermines Sichtfeld und verbeugte sich tief. Ihre Stimme war piepsig und sie trug ein weißes Leinentuch um ihren Körper gewickelt.

„Wie geht es Miss?", fragte die Hauselfe.

Hermines Stimme, die sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht benutzt hatte, war rau und kratzig. Sie musste husten, bevor sie sprechen konnte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie.

„Mein Name ist Tipsi und der Herr hat mir befohlen, an Miss Grangers Bett zu wachen", erklärte die Elfe. „Ich soll Miss sofort etwas zu Essen bringen und dem Herrn Bescheid sagen, wenn Miss wach ist. Geht es Miss besser?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Hermine. „Wer ist denn dein Herr?", wollte sie wissen, doch die Elfe war bereits verschwunden.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Elfe kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück. Hermine, die nicht gemerkt hatte, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war, lief beim Anblick des Tellers und des verlockenden Duftes der Suppe das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Gierig machte sie sich über die Mahlzeit her. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass sie das letzte Mal etwas so Gutes gegessen hatte. Überhaupt schien ihr letztes Mahl schon eine ganze Weile zurückzuliegen. Sie konnte sich nur erinnern, dass sie in dem Pub gegessen hatte, bevor die Todesser sie erwischt hatten.

„Der Herr ist sehr erfreut, dass es Miss besser geht", sagte Tipsi. „Er wird Miss in Kürze besuchen."

„Wer ist denn dein Herr?", fragte Hermine erneut, diesmal beinahe flehend. „Bitte sag es mir!"

„Der Herr hat Tipsi gebeten, nichts zu sagen, um die junge Miss Granger nicht zu erschrecken."

Mit einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung verschwand Tipsi wieder und ließ Hermine mit dieser rätselhaften Aussage zurück. Wer, der Hermine gerettet hatte, könnte sie wohl erschrecken? Wenn jemand sie aus Askaban befreit hatte, dann musste derjenige ihr offensichtlich wohlgesonnen sein. Es konnte nur jemand vom Orden oder ihren Freunden sein. Auch wenn sie anderthalb Jahre keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem gehabt hatte, wusste sie, dass sich viele ihrer ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Ordensmitglieder zu einem Widerstand gegen Voldemort und das Regime zusammengeschlossen hatten. Es war seit langem ihre größte Hoffnung, ihre Freunde wiederzusehen.

Hermine löffelte langsam ihren Teller leer. Es ging ihr zwar besser, doch das Essen hatte sie sehr angestrengt, sodass sie sich wieder hinlegen musste. Sie starrte an die Decke ihres Zimmers und fragte sich, ob sie eigentlich träumte. Bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte, war sie auch schon wieder in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.

* * *

Rabastan saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und war gerade dabei einen Brief an seinen Bruder zu schreiben, als eine Hauselfe erschien und sich tief verbeugte.

„Was willst du?", fragte Rabastan und legte seine Feder beiseite.

„Tipsi sollte dem Herrn Bescheid sagen, wenn die junge Miss aufgewacht ist."

Rabastan wurde hellhörig. „Ist sie?"

„Ja. Ich habe Miss Granger wie befohlen das Essen auf ihr Zimmer gebracht", erklärte Tipsi. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, der Herr wird sie besuchen."

„Sehr gut", sagte Rabastan. „Ich komme sofort nach oben."

Tipsi verschwand wieder. Rabastan ließ alles stehen und liegen und eilte sofort nach oben zu den Gästezimmern. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte und eintreten wollte, hielt ihn jedoch etwas zurück. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Mit Sicherheit war er der letzte, den Hermine Granger jetzt erwarten würde. Mit Sicherheit ging sie davon aus, dass ihre Freunde sie gerettet hatten. Er konnte sich nur zu gut bildlich vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ausgerechnet Rabastan Lestrange gegenüberstand. Wenn er in ihr Zimmer kam und ihr erklärte, dass er sie aus Askaban gerettet hatte und dass sie jetzt in seinem Haus zu leben hatte. Er musste sich bei dem Gedanken glatt zurückhalten, nicht laut loszulachen.

Rabastan biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er sagen sollte. In der Vergangenheit waren sie sich im Kampf auf unterschiedlichen Seiten begegnet. Er war ein Todesser und Hermine Granger war die ehemals beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Was Rabastan getan hatte, war eigentlich völlig irrational gewesen. Es gab keine gute Erklärung dafür, warum er Hermine Granger aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte. Zumindest keine, die ihm das Mädchen glauben würde. Ihr zu sagen, dass er sie kennenlernen wollte, war keine gute Idee. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie an seinem Geisteszustand gezweifelt. Das tat Rabastan bei sich selbst schon oft genug dieser Tage. Und ihr zu erklären, dass der Dunkle Lord sie in seinem Gewahrsam wissen wollte, weil er früher oder später etwas mit ihr vorhatte, war eine noch weniger gute Idee.

Eine Entscheidung, was er jetzt tun sollte, wurde ihm von seinem Herrn abgenommen, der ihn in diesem Moment zu sich rief. Sein Mal schmerzte und er wusste, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Wie immer folgte Rabastan dem Ruf des Dunklen Lord. Er entschloss sich, sich unterwegs zu überlegen, wie er auf Hermine Granger zugehen sollte.

* * *

Sein Weg führte ihn diesmal nach Hogwarts. Seit dem Ende der Schlacht verbrachte der Dunkle Lord oft Zeit im Schloss. Offiziell waren die beiden Carrows für die Leitung der Schule verantwortlich, doch insgeheim wurde schon lange gemunkelt, dass der Dunkle Lord persönlich diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte.

Das große Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern wurde von zwei Todessern bewacht. Rabastan grüßte sie flüchtig mit einem Kopfnicken. Die Gänge des Schlosses waren zu dieser späten Uhrzeit verlassen, da die Schüler bereits in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgekehrt waren. Rabastan musste jedes Mal, wenn er Hogwarts betrat, schmunzeln und erinnerte sich an seine eigene Schulzeit in dem alten Gemäuer. Wie oft war er nachts heimlich durch die Gänge geschlichen oder hatte geheime Plätze erforscht? Er hatte sich als Schüler das ein oder andere Nachsitzen deswegen eingehandelt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Rodolphus, der Vertrauensschüler gewesen war, war Rabastan in seiner Jugend nicht brav und anständig gewesen.

Zielsicher steuerte er das Büro des Schulleiters an, von dem er wusste, dass dort der Dunkle Lord auf ihn warten würde. Er hatte bereits den Gang des großen Wasserspeiers erreicht, als ihm unverhofft zwei wohlbekannte Personen entgegenkamen: das Geschwisterpaar Amycus und Alecto Carrow.

Mit Amycus hatte Rabastan ab und zu sporadisch Kontakt, seine Schwester jedoch hatte er einige Zeit nicht gesehen. Umso erstaunter war er, als er sie erblickte. Sie hatte sich äußerlich merklich verändert. War sie früher eine dicke, rundliche Hexe gewesen, war sie heute deutlich dünner. Ihr Haar, das sie in der Vergangenheit immer in einem strengen Dutt getragen hatte, war nun zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Amycus im Scherz.

„Lange nicht gesehen", meinte Rabastan. „Offenbar sehr lange nicht", sagte er mit Blick auf die erschlankte Alecto. „Du siehst fabelhaft aus."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Alecto und grinste. „Wie geht's dir, Rabastan? Was führt dich zu so später Stunde zu uns?"

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Der Dunkle Lord will mich sprechen", erklärte er schlicht.

„Verstehe. Geht es um… du weißt schon… deinen neuen Hausbewohner?", wollte Amycus wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso der Lord mich sprechen will. Ich werde es sehen. Aber Amycus sag mal, was ist eigentlich aus diesem Mädchen geworden? Habt ihr noch Kontakt?"

Amycus wirkte plötzlich peinlich berührt und sah verlegen zur Seite. Die Miene seiner Schwester verhärtete sich. Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen strengen, beinahe tadelnden Blick zu.

„Wir haben… schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr", sagte Amycus, aber er klang dabei so, als mache ihm genau dieser Umstand zu schaffen.

„Ich verstehe."

„Das ist auch gut so", meinte Alecto. Amycus erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Es war nett dich zu treffen, Rabastan", sagte er. „Vielleicht sieht man sich bei Gelegenheit mal wieder. Gute Nacht."

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, als Rabastan das Büro des Schulleiters betrat. Seine Hände ruhten auf den beiden Armlehnen und er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als schliefe er. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, den Rabastan noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Dunkle Lord überhaupt jemals schlief. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat langsam nach vorne.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich seit dem Ende der Schlacht stark verändert. War sein schlangengleiches Gesicht zuvor fast weiß gewesen, hatte seine Haut mittlerweile einen fahlen grau-braunen Ton angenommen. Fast wie verwitterndes Holz, dachte Rabastan. Niemand aus den Reihen der Todesser, auch Rabastan nicht, wagten es offen und laut auszusprechen, aber insgeheim dachten alle dasselbe. Es war ersichtlich – nur ein Blinder hätte dies geleugnet – dass der Dunkle Lord schwächer wurde. Sein Körper erweckte den Eindruck, als zerfalle er langsam aber sicher. Wie es um seine magischen Fähigkeiten stand, konnte Rabastan nicht sagen, doch es war offensichtlich, dass der Dunkle Lord seine einstige Größe verloren hatte. Natürlich hätte es niemand gewagt, den Dunklen Lord darauf anzusprechen. Der schwarze Magier hatte unter seinen Anhängern den Ruf erlangt, äußerst ungehalten auf Fehlverhalten zu reagieren. Er verzieh nichts mehr und regierte mehr denn je mit eiserner Hand.

Rabastan kniete vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete.

„Du darfst dich erheben, Rabastan", sagte der Dunkle Lord, erst dann öffnete er die Augen.

„My Lord", sagte Rabastan, „Ihr habt mich hergebeten?"

„In der Tat, Rabastan. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es um deinen Gast steht."

„Ich war noch nicht bei ihr, aber die Hauselfen haben mir gesagt, dass sie endlich aufgewacht ist", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich wollte gerade zu ihr, als Ihr mich riefet."

„Hat sich ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand verbessert?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Anfangs sagten die Heiler noch, dass es sehr kritisch um sie stand, aber mittlerweile geht es ihr besser. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie bald vollständig genesen sein wird."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich will, dass sie in deiner Obhut bestmöglich versorgt wird, Rabastan."

„Natürlich, My Lord, wie ihr befiehlt", sagte Rabastan.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lord wanderte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er legte die Fingerkuppen seiner spinnenartigen, dürren Hände zusammen.

„My Lord, gestattet Ihr mir die Frage, wofür Ihr Hermine Granger brauchen werdet?"

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich seinem Todesser zu und musterte ihn mit seinen schlangenartigen Augen. Waren sie zuvor rot gewesen, war ihr Glanz irgendwann in den letzten zwei Jahren erloschen. Die schlitzartigen Pupillen hatten ein tiefes Schwarz angenommen. Es war allerdings nicht weniger bedrohlich. Instinktiv verschloss Rabastan seinen Geist mit Okklumentik.

„Du darfst fragen, Rabastan, allerdings erwarte keine allzu ausführliche Antwort", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Nur so viel, Hermine Granger wird mir auf meinem weiteren Weg hin zur Überwindung des Todes gute Dienste leisten. Doch bis es soweit ist, darf ihr nichts geschehen. Sie steht unter deinem Schutz, Rabastan. Bewahre sie gut für mich auf."

Rabastan wusste mit dieser kryptischen Antwort nichts anzufangen. Er verbeugte sich als Zeichen seiner Ehrerbietung.

* * *

Als sie das zweite Mal erwachte, fühlte sich Hermine viel besser. Sie war fitter, ausgeschlafener und konnte freier durchatmen. Sie hustete noch, aber zumindest schmerzte es sie nicht mehr in ihren Lungen und der meiste Schleim hatte sich gelöst.

Die Vorhänge waren diesmal offen und sie konnte das helle Tageslicht von draußen sehen. Die Landschaft war winterlich weiß und Schneeflocken tanzten durch die Luft. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war immer noch derselbe wie beim ersten Mal, als sie aufgewacht war. Diesmal war kein Hauself bei ihr, aber auf ihrem Nachtkästchen fand sie trotzdem ein Tablett mit Essen.

Hermine, die zuerst gar nicht merkte, wie hungrig sie schon wieder war, konnte nicht anders, als sich sofort über das Rührei mit Speck herzumachen. Jeder Bissen war eine Wohltat und gab ihr mehr Kraft. Abermals fragte sie sich, wer wohl der Herr des Hauses war, der es so gut mit ihr meinte. Sie war neugierig und wollte unbedingt ihre Freunde wiedersehen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang unweit von ihr in einem Sessel gesessen und sie beobachtet hatte. Hermine war gerade dabei, gierig in ihre Scheibe Toast zu beißen, als eine Stimme von irgendwo aus dem Raum sie erstarren ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Ms. Granger", sagte der Mann. Seine Stimme war tief, charmant und samtig und vor Schreck lief Hermine augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sofort hörte sie auf zu essen und starrte entsetzt auf die andere Person im Raum, die sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

Der unbekannte Mann lachte, dann erhob er sich von seinem Platz und kam langsam auf das Bett zu. Er war groß und schlank, aber unter seinem edlen, schwarzen Umhang waren deutlich seine muskulösen Oberarme zu erkennen. Er hatte dunkle Haare, die sein Gesicht umspielten, und dunkelbraune, warme Augen. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihn erkannte. Sie hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal auf Fahndungsplakaten oder im _Tagespropheten_ gesehen.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie wach sind, Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan Lestrange.

Hermine vermochte eine Antwort zu geben. Sie saß nur stocksteif da und betrachtete den Todesser, der vor ihr stand, mit großen, vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen.

War sie womöglich in einem Albtraum gefangen? Ihr fielen Tipsis Worte wieder ein. Der Herr des Hauses will die junge Miss nicht erschrecken. Welcher Herr, der sie aus Askaban gerettet hatte, hätte sie erschrecken können? Jetzt wusste sie die Antwort darauf. Damals war sie noch davon ausgegangen, dass sie in Sicherheit bei ihren Freunden war. Aber offenbar hatte sie das Glück, so schnell es gekommen war, auch schon wieder verlassen.

„Wie…. Was… zur Hölle…", stammelte sie und brachte keinen vollständigen Satz zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie unterbrochen habe. Sie dürfen ruhig weiteressen, Sie haben es nötig", sagte der Todesser und deutete auf den halbleergegessenen Teller.

Hermine war mit einem Schlag jeder Appetit vergangen. Sie würde keinen Bissen mehr anrühren. Demonstrativ schob sie das Tablett von sich. Langsam und ohne den Blick von dem Todesser zu nehmen, rutschte sie aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild gegen ihre Rippen. Ihr ganzer Körper war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Sie stand einem der schlimmsten Todesser, der berühmt-berüchtigt für seine Verbrechen war, schutzlos und ohne Zauberstab gegenüber. Schreckliche Bilder, was jetzt mit ihr passieren konnte, zogen vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorbei. Dass Lestrange sie angrinste, machte die Sache nicht besser.

„Was… wollen Sie? Warum…", stotterte Hermine. Sie drängte sich in die Ecke an die Wand, um nur ja weit genug von ihm wegzukommen. Es waren lächerliche Versuche, ihrem Schicksal entrinnen zu wollen.

„Ms. Granger, ich werde Ihnen nichts tun", sagte der Todesser, „aber bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und kommen Sie aus der Ecke raus. Sie sollten im Bett bleiben."

Bei dem Wort Bett packte Hermine große Angst. Die Todesser waren dafür bekannt, dass sie folterten und mordeten, doch was war, wenn sie aus einem anderen Grund hier war? Wollte er sie im Bett haben, damit er… Hermine wollte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken. Schreckliche Angst überkam sie und Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie wollte weg, einfach nur weg von diesem Ort und diesem Mann, der vor ihr stand, als wäre nichts. In diesem Moment wäre es ihr sogar lieber gewesen, sie wäre wieder in der kalten Zelle in Askaban. Lieber wäre sie dort freiwillig in den Tod gegangen, als auf Gedeih und Verderb einem Todesser ausgeliefert zu sein. Panik überkam sie. Hilfesuchend drückte sie sich an die Wand und weinte.

„Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan, der sie nun nicht mehr freundlich anlächelte. Ein besorgter Ausdruck war auf sein Gesicht getreten. „Ms. Granger, bitte…"

Hustenreiz packte Hermine. Wahrscheinlich war es die Aufregung. Ihre Lungen verkrampften sich, schienen regelrecht zu brennen. Und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Geschwächt wie sie immer noch war, sank sie auf den Boden. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen. Ehe sie es sich versah, war Rabastan an ihrer Seite und stützte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass er sie vorsichtig hochhob und zurück ins Bett legte. Seine Berührung, seine Hände waren sanft, was sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Sie erinnerte sich ganz weit entfernt daran, dass auch sanfte Hände in Askaban sie berührt hatten. Jemand hatte sie hochgehoben. Da war ein warmer Körper gewesen, an den sie sich geschmiegt hatte. Es war genau wie jetzt, als Rabastan Lestrange sie hochhob und ins Bett zurücklegte.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke bis sich ihr Husten beruhigt hatte.

„Sehen Sie? Sie müssen sich noch schonen. Sie waren sehr schwer krank, die Heiler hatten Ihnen nur geringe Chancen eingeräumt, dass Sie überhaupt wieder gesund werden. Seinen Sie vorsichtiger."

Sie sah Rabastan Lestrange sprachlos an. In seinen Augen konnte sie keine Feindseligkeit erkennen. Offenbar meinte er es tatsächlich ernst mit ihr. Sie war misstrauisch. Warum war er so nett und freundlich zu ihr? Hatte er vergessen, wer sie war? Wer er war? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was das alles sollte. Als der Hustenanfall vorbei war, nickte Rabastan und ließ sich am Fußende des Bettes nieder. Er achtete darauf, ihr nicht zu nah zu kommen.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Hermine.

„Im Anwesen der Familie Lestrange", erklärte der Todesser. „Das ist das Haus meiner Eltern."

„Verstehe." Hermine ging gedanklich alles durch, was sie über die Familie Lestrange wusste, doch ihr wollte nichts zu einem Haus einfallen. „Und warum bin ich hier?"

„Sie… sind mein Gast", sagte Lestrange. „Es wäre nicht gut gewesen, wenn Sie länger in Askaban geblieben wären. Also habe ich Sie hier her zu mir geholt."

„Warum?"

„ _Warum?_ Sie wären beinahe gestorben dort, Ms. Granger, ist Ihnen das klar? Sie hatten eine schwere Lungenentzündung und die Heiler haben um Ihr Leben gerungen. Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, Sie wären in Askaban geblieben und dort gestorben?"

„Vielleicht, ja", sagte Hermine, die jede Gesellschaft der jetzigen vorgezogen hätte.

„Beleidigen Sie nicht meine Gastfreundschaft, Ms. Granger", sagte Lestrange hart. „Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne viele, die Sie nur allzu gerne tot sehen würden. Denen wäre es nur recht gewesen, wenn Sie in Askaban verrottet wären."

„Warum haben Sie mich nicht dort gelassen?", fragte Hermine und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Warum bin ich hier? Was soll das Ganze? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Das werden Sie früher oder später erfahren", sagte der Todesser und wich ihrem Blick aus. Hermine beschlich das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verheimlichte.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Sie hatte seit ihrer Gefangennahme jegliche Orientierung verloren.

„Wir haben bereits den fünften Januar, Ms. Granger. Sie haben Weihnachten und Neujahr vollkommen… verschlafen."

„Wie… wie lange war ich…?"

„Eine Weile. Können Sie sich an gar nichts erinnern?", fragte der Todesser.

„Doch, dunkel, aber… Nicht richtig", sagte Hermine. „Was ist passiert? Ich war ja… in Askaban, oder?"

„In der Tat, ja. Sie wurden am 18. Dezember des vergangenen Jahres von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums aufgegriffen. Am 20. Dezember war ihr Prozess. Danach sind sie nach Askaban gekommen. Sie waren ungefähr eine Woche dort, wurden allerdings krank, deshalb habe ich sie zu mir genommen. Sie haben sehr lange geschlafen, fast eine ganze Woche. Eine Heilerin hat sich in der Zwischenzeit um sie gekümmert."

„Waren… waren Sie auch ab und zu da?", fragte Hermine, der plötzlich schrecklich unwohl wurde. Die Stimmen, die Berührungen, das alles hatte sie sich also tatsächlich nicht eingebildet. Der Todesser war bei ihr gewesen und wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr über die Wange gestrichen. Beim Gedanken daran wurde ihr schon übel.

„Ja, ich habe manchmal nach Ihnen gesehen."

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?"

„Im Moment nichts, Ms. Granger", sagte Lestrange. „Sie müssen erst einmal gesund werden, dann sehen wir weiter. Das wird inzwischen kalt sein", meinte er mit Blick auf ihr Frühstück. „Ich werde den Hauselfen sagen, dass sie Ihnen etwas Neues bringen sollen."

„Nein, danke. Nein, das ist nicht nötig", sagte Hermine schnell.

„Wie Sie meinen. Die Heilerin sagte, dass Sie dringend essen müssen. Als ich Sie aus Askaban geholt habe, waren Sie nur noch Haut und Knochen. Also, wann immer Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie nur den Hauselfen Bescheid. Die werden sich um sie kümmern. Ich werde auch die Heilerin noch einmal schicken, damit sie Sie untersucht. Bleiben Sie derweil im Bett und ruhen Sie sich aus. Versuchen Sie nicht zu fliehen, Ms. Granger."

„Sonst was?"

„Nun, wie Sie sehen, ist das Wetter nicht gerade einladend", sagte Lestrange und wies auf die verschneite Landschaft draußen. Während sie geredet hatten, war das Schneegestöber draußen schlimmer geworden. „Und in Ihrem Gesundheitszustand wäre es höchst unklug, etwas Dummes zu versuchen. Sie müssen im Warmen bleiben. Außerdem liegen Schutzzauber um das Haus. Sie können die magische Grenze nicht passieren." Der Todesser wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Bin ich jetzt Ihre Gefangene?", fragte Hermine.

Rabastan hatte den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert, als er innehielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Nein, das sind Sie nicht. Sie sind keine Gefangene dieses Haus, sondern ein Gast, Ms. Granger, und werden dementsprechend behandelt werden."

„Wie lange muss ich hierbleiben?" Hermine hatte schon schlimme Befürchtungen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Ms. Granger. Auf unbestimmte Zeit."

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Sie war im Haus eines Todessers mit der Aussicht, es nie wieder zu verlassen.

„Werden Sie mich töten?"

Lestrange wirkte irritiert. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

„Ich verstehe das nicht! Warum bin ich dann hier? Was soll das alles? Und wo ist mein Zauberstab? Haben Sie ihn zerstört?"

„Ich bedauere Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Ihr Zauberstab zwar nicht zerstört wurde, aber das Ministerium ihn konfisziert hat. Sie werden ihn nicht wiedersehen. Tut mir leid."

„Ist das irgend so ein krankes Spiel, das sich Ihr Dunkler Lord ausgedacht hat? Muss ich jetzt hierbleiben und warten, bis man mich… öffentlich… exekutiert? Damit Sie und Ihre Todesserfreunde ihren Spaß mit mir haben können? Damit Sie aller Welt zeigen können, welcher Abschaum ich für Sie bin?"

Lestrange sah sie mitleidig an. Er atmete tief durch. Er schien langsam die Geduld mit ihr zu verlieren. Als er sprach, war er jedoch erstaunlich gelassen und ruhig. „Ms. Granger, niemand hier wird Ihnen etwas Böses antun, haben Sie verstanden? Sie stehen unter dem Schutz meiner Familie. Der Dunkle Lord hat angeordnet, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen darf. Danach richte ich mich. Ich hoffe, damit sind Ihre Fragen beantwortet. Essen Sie jetzt und schlafen Sie. Die Heilerin wird in Kürze nach Ihnen sehen. Wenn es Ihnen besser geht, steht es Ihnen frei, sich im Haus zu bewegen."

„Mr. Lestrange, warten Sie…"

„Nicht so förmlich, Ms. Granger. Nennen Sie mich Rabastan."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Rabastan Lestrange ihr Zimmer und ließ Hermine allein.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Heilerin war eine junge Frau namens Alexandra und besuchte Hermine drei Tage nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Rabastan Lestrange. Sie untersuchte Hermines Lunge, erkundigte sich nach ihrem allgemeinen Zustand und gab ihr weitere Heiltränke, die sie täglich einnehmen musste. Hermine fühlte sich stetig besser und bald hatte sie genug Kraft, um vom Bett aufstehen zu können. Den Todesser sah sie mehrere Tage nicht und war insgeheim froh darum. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihrer neuen Lage umgehen sollte. Da sie jeden Morgen im gleichen Zimmer, im gleichen Haus aufwachte, musste sie wohl davon ausgehen, dass das Ganze kein böser Albtraum oder übler Scherz war, sondern dass sie tatsächlich im Anwesen der Familie Lestrange und unter der Obhut von Rabastan Lestrange war.

Tag für Tag zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, was das alles sollte. Warum war sie hier? Was wollte der Todesser von ihr? Sie zu töten war offenbar nicht seine Absicht, denn dann hätte er längst die Gelegenheit dazu genutzt. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, warum sie so fühlte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht angelogen hatte, als er gesagt hatte, sie stünde fortan unter dem Schutz seiner Familie. Was immer das auch bedeuten mochte. Er hatte sie aus Askaban gerettet, er sorgte dafür, dass sie wieder gesund wurde und etwas zu essen bekam. Und er war freundlich und nett zu ihr. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, als wolle er ihr irgendetwas Böses. Aber genau dieses Verhalten gab Hermine Rätsel auf.

Sie hatte gedanklich schon alles zusammengetragen, was sie über Rabastan Lestrange wusste, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er als Reinblüter und Todesser eigentlich keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von Hermine als muggelgeborener Hexe haben konnte.

Hermines Welt stand buchstäblich Kopf. Seit sie, Harry und Ron gemeinsam auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gegangen waren, war die Welt für Hermine klar in Gut und Böse, Freund und Feind aufgeteilt. Dass ausgerechnet jemand von der dunklen Seite ihr Lebensretter sein sollte, damit hatte sie so ihre Probleme. Damit konnte sie sich nicht wirklich anfreunden. Allgemeines Misstrauen begleitete sie fortan. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Da es ihr besser ging, wollte sie nicht länger im Bett bleiben und erkundete das Zimmer. Durch das Fenster hatte sie eine wundervolle Aussicht auf den verschneiten Garten. An ihr Zimmer grenzte das luxuriöseste Bad, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Die Badewanne war aus echtem Marmor und der Wasserhahn am Waschbecken sogar vergoldet. Hermine war sofort angetan davon, bis sie merkte, dass das alles ja der Familie Lestrange gehörte. Bei dem Gedanken nach einem heißen Bad, hatte sie schon ganz vergessen, in wessen Haus sie sich eigentlich befand. Zuerst unterdrückte sie deshalb das Bedürfnis nach einem Bad, irgendwann jedoch fühlte sie sich in ihrer Haut zu unwohl. Ihre Haare waren nach so langer Zeit im Bett strähnig und unansehnlich. Außerdem hatte sie wegen des Fiebers sehr viel geschwitzt und fühlte sich schmuddelig. Ihr Gastgeber hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen, ihr alles zu bringen, was sie brauchte. So kam es, dass Hermine die kleine Tipsi nur herbeizurufen brauchte.

„Wünschen Ms. Granger vielleicht etwas zu Essen oder ein Bad zu nehmen?"

„Ich würde gerne ein Bad nehmen", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

Wenige Augenblicke später lag sie bereits im warmen Wasser. Neben der Wanne lagen flauschige Handtücher und ein Bademantel. Ihren Schlafanzug, den sie die letzten Tage getragen hatte, gab sie in die Wäsche. Als sie sich in der Wanne entspannte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja gar keine Kleidung mehr hatte. All ihre Habseligkeiten waren vom Ministerium konfisziert worden und das schloss auch ihre Kleidung mit ein. Tipsi versicherte ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Der Herr hatte bereits entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Als Hermine nach ihrem Bad den großen Kleiderschrank in ihrem Zimmer öffnete, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Rabastan Lestrange hatte tatsächlich an alles gedacht. Sie fand eine komplette Garderobe für sich vor. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, alles auszusuchen, war Hermine ein Rätsel, aber beschweren wollte sie sich nicht. Sie hatte alles, was sie brauchte. Natürlich nur Zauberer- aber keine Muggelkleidung. Jedes der unzähligen Kleider war teurer und eleganter als das andere und die Umhänge waren aus edlem Stoff. Sie wusste gar nicht, was sie tragen sollte. Normalerweise war Hermine etwas schlichter, wenn es um ihre Kleidung ging, und begnügte sich mit Jeans und Pullover. Nachdem sie eine Viertelstunde ratlos vor dem großen Schrank gestanden hatte, entschied sie sich schließlich für ein knöchellanges, dunkelgrünes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln. Sie fühlte sich komisch darin, aber vorübergehend war es besser als nichts. Schon jetzt sehnte sie sich nach ihrer alten Kleidung.

Nach dem Bad fühlte sich Hermine deutlich besser und frischer. Während sie sich vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer begutachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass sie immer noch blass und abgemagert war. Das Kleid stand ihr zwar gut, doch war es stellenweise etwas zu weit. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen waren zwar schwächer geworden, waren aber immer noch deutlich sichtbar. Als ihre Hände das Kleid an ihrer Taille glattstrichen, spürte sie ihre Knochen. Ihre Rippen und Hüften waren deutlich zu ertasten. Während ihrer anderthalbjährigen Flucht hatte sie viel abgenommen, aber es war ihr nie richtig bewusst geworden, wie dünn sie geworden war. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Heilerin so um ihre Gesundheit besorgt gewesen war. Hermine konnte von Glück reden, dass sie überhaupt wieder gesund geworden war. Wenn sie länger in Askaban geblieben wäre, hätte sie die Lungenentzündung wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

Sie war Rabastan Lestrange wohl zu Dank verpflichtet.

Tipsi erschien wieder im Raum. „Hat die junge Miss schon ihren Trank eingenommen?"

Den hatte Hermine beinahe vergessen. Sie ging zu ihrem Nachttisch, öffnete die Schatulle, die die Heilerin ihr dagelassen hatte und entnahm eine kleine Glasphiole. Der Trank schmeckte fürchterlich und Hermine verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht. Die Wirkung trat jedoch sofort ein. Sie konnte besser durchatmen und der Trank schien sich wie ein wohltuender Balsam auf ihre gereizten Lungen zu legen.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte sie von der Hauselfe wissen.

„Es ist beinahe sechs Uhr", erklärte Tipsi. „Ich werde der jungen Miss ihr Essen bringen."

„Danke, ja", sagte Hermine.

„Der Herr wünscht außerdem, die junge Miss zu sehen."

Hermine erstarrte. Sie war so froh, dass der Todesser sie nicht mehr besucht hatte und sie allein gewesen war. Was sollte sie tun oder sagen? Bevor sie Tipsi zurückhalten konnte, war die Elfe bereits verschwunden.

Erschöpft setzte sich Hermine auf ihr Bett. Tipsi hatte die Bettwäsche gewechselt und eine Tagesdecke auf das Bett gelegt, während Hermine im Bad gewesen war. Die Decke war in den Farben des Hauses Slytherin, Grün und Silber, gehalten. Angst beschlich sie ob der bevorstehenden Begegnung mit dem Todesser. Auch wenn er nett und freundlich zu ihr war, flößte Rabastan Lestrange ihr große Angst ein. Er war ein Todesser, der zu allem fähig war. Er hatte Menschen in den Wahnsinn gefoltert und wer weiß wie viele getötet. Sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich im selben Raum wissen. Wenn er ihr nur ein paar Meter zu nah kam, meldete sich ihr Fluchtinstinkt. Dummerweise saß sie in einer Mausefalle. Und ohne Zauberstab war sie ohnehin wehrlos.

Als es klopfte, machte Hermine vor Schreck einen Luftsprung. Stocksteif und mit pochendem Herzen saß sie da und wartete. Rabastan Lestrange war heute in einen dunkelblauen Umhang gekleidet, der ihm etwas Erhabenes verlieh. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vor ein paar Tagen hatte Hermine die Aura von Macht gespürt, die ihm umgab. Sie fühlte sich neben ihm klein und eingeschüchtert. Dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass er ein gutaussehender und attraktiver Mann war. Das Blau, das er heute trug, stand ihm gut. Es hatte nicht die Härte von Schwarz.

Am liebsten wäre Hermine im Boden versunken oder hätte sich unsichtbar gemacht. In einem offenen Raum war das jedoch problematisch. Irgendwie hatte sie die kindlich-naive Hoffnung, wenn sie sich nur ganz still und unauffällig verhielt und einfach nur dasaß, dass er sie dann nicht sehen und sie nicht ansprechen würde. Natürlich war das idiotisch.

Als Lestrange zur Tür hereinkam, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Hermine, die auf ihrem Bett saß. Er lächelte freundlich und nickte ihr zu. Hermines Wangen wurden heiß und sie spürte wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick nach unten.

„Ihnen scheint es viel besser zu gehen, das freut mich", sagte der Todesser. „Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits das Bad benutzt und den Kleiderschrank gefunden. Das Kleid steht Ihnen sehr gut, Ms. Granger."

Hermine wich peinlich berührt seinem Blick aus. „Haben Sie die ganzen Sachen für mich gekauft?", fragte sie leise und schüchtern.

„Ich hatte zugegeben Hilfe dabei, aber ja. Ich habe Ihnen eine anständige Garderobe besorgt."

„Wo sind meine Sachen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Das Ministerium hat Ihre Habseligkeiten durchsucht. Als Sie ins Gefängnis kamen, wurden die Sachen… vernichtet. Es tut mir Leid. Deshalb habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, Ihnen etwas Neues zu besorgen."

Es traf Hermine, dass man ihr ihre privaten Sachen weggenommen hatte. Sie hatte Bücher und Erinnerungsstücke an Harry und Ron bei sich gehabt. Nun, da sie nichts mehr aus ihrem alten Leben besaß, fühlte sie sich einsam und verlassen. Sie war verloren in einer fremden, feindlichen Welt.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das alles im Moment sehr schwer für Sie ist und auch ein bisschen viel", sagte Rabastan. „Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt, sich einzugewöhnen. Ich bin jetzt erstmal froh, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen das Haus zeigen. Wie ich hörte, lesen Sie gern. Wir haben eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek. Interessiert?"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen solle. Jede andere Bibliothek hätte sofort ihr Interesse geweckt, doch eine Bibliothek in Anwesen eines Todessers gehörte nicht zu den Orten, die sie erforschen wollte. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wie Sie möchten. Sie dürfen Ihr Zimmer jederzeit verlassen. Vielleicht steht Ihnen ja später der Sinn danach, sich im Haus umzusehen", sagte Rabastan. „Ich bin unten im Salon. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, wenden Sie sich an die Hauselfen."

Er verließ das Zimmer und ließ Hermine wieder allein.

* * *

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis sich Hermine endlich traute, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie brauchte schon fast eine Stunde, bis sie sich überwinden konnte, den Türknauf anzufassen und herumzudrehen. Beinahe fürchtete sie schon, die Tür könnte womöglich verhext sein und sie davon abhalten, aus dem Raum zu treten. Zu ihrer Überraschung geschah nichts dergleichen. Rabastan hatte nicht gelogen. Sie durfte den Raum tatsächlich verlassen.

Die Flure waren mit einem edlen Teppich ausgelegt. An den Wänden hingen Portraits von Personen, die Hermine nicht kannte. Sie vermutete, dass es Vorfahren von Rabastan Lestrange waren. Die Männer und Frauen warfen ihr abschätzige Blicke zu, so als billigten sie Hermines Anwesenheit im Haus nicht. Sie glaubte, ein paar Mal das Wort „Schlammblut" und „Schande" zu hören. Hermine entschloss sich, die Kommentare über sich zu ignorieren und stattdessen das Haus zu erkunden.

Sie folgte dem Flur und kam zu einer großen Treppe, die nach unten ins Erdgeschoss führte. Zuerst wollte Hermine schon nach unten gehen, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie zog ihren Fuß, den sie bereits auf die obere Stufe gesetzt hatte, zurück. Sie wollte noch nicht nach unten gehen. Womöglich war Rabastan dort und ihm wollte sie nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie beschloss, die Bibliothek zu suchen, von der der Todesser gesprochen hatte, und sich dort umzusehen. Vielleicht fand sie ja dort endlich eine Beschäftigung.

Die Bibliothek war ein hoher Raum, wo sich Bücherregale mit dicken, schweren Büchern auf zwei Stockwerken nebeneinanderreihten. Am Kamin standen ein gemütliches Sofa und mehrere einladende Sessel. Links und rechts führten zwei Holztreppen nach oben auf eine Balustrade. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie an den Bücherregalen entlangschritt und die gigantische Auswahl an Lexika, Geschichtsbüchern, Romanen und vielem mehr sah. Wer auch immer die Bibliothek aufgebaut und all die verschiedenen Bücher ausgewählt hatte, musste neben Wissensdurst und Kenntnis über Kunst, vor allem auch Sammelleidenschaft besessen haben. Hermine sah viele Bücher, die offiziell längst vergriffen waren oder teils mehrere hundert Jahre alt waren. Sie mochte sich den Wert mancher Bücher gar nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie unbezahlbar. Sie war nicht überrascht, als sie viele Werke über schwarze Magie entdeckte. Die Familie Lestrange hatte nicht umsonst den Ruf, in dunkle Magie verstrickt zu sein. Was sie jedoch überraschte, waren die unzähligen Bücher von Muggelautoren. Sie fand ganze Regalreihen voll mit den wichtigsten Werken der Philosophie der Muggel. Offenbar hatte es auch Zeiten gegeben, in denen sich die reinblütige Gesellschaft nicht gegenüber der Muggelwelt abgeschottet hatte.

Als sie die unteren Regale durchgesehen hatte, schritt Hermine die Treppe nach oben in die zweite Etage. Hier fand sie Bücher über Zaubertränke, magische Rituale, Drachen und vieles mehr. Sie griff ins Regal und nahm sich ein Buch über Zaubersprüche heraus, das sie lesen wollte. Gerade wollte sie nach unten zum Sofa vor dem Kamin gehen, als sie eine enggewundene Wendeltreppe entdeckte, die nach oben in einen kleinen Dachboden führte. Interessiert sah sich Hermine um.

Der kleine Dachboden war niedrig, sodass sie mit gesenktem Kopf gehen musste. Kissen und Decken lagen verteilt am Boden. Durch das große, dreieckige Fenster hatte man einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den schneebedeckten Garten hinter dem Anwesen. Hermine gefiel es auf Anhieb hier oben und sie beschloss, sich auf eines der Sitzkissen zu setzen und ihr Buch hier zu lesen. So abgeschieden und gut versteckt lief sie wenigstens nicht Gefahr, ihrem zweifelhaften Gastgeber über den Weg zu laufen.

* * *

Rabastan war schon lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade geschweige denn im Eberkopf gewesen. Wie üblich war der Pub so gut wie leer. Das war schon während Rabastans Schulzeit so gewesen und er fragte sich auch heute noch, wie der Laden überhaupt überleben konnte. Der Besitzer, Aberforth Dumbledore, der in der Schlacht von Hogwarts Partei für Harry Potter ergriffen hatte, hatte nach dem Ende des Krieges wie viele andere auch, die Niederlage eingestehen und sich den neuen Gegebenheiten fügen müssen. Er verhielt sich ruhig und man konnte ihm keine Verbindungen zum Widerstand nachweisen, weshalb er in sein altes Leben zurückkehren durfte. Er missbilligte trotzdem die Anwesenheit von Todessern in seinem Pub. Er bewahrte Stillschweigen, um keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium zu bekommen, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck war abzulesen, welche Verachtung er für die Todesser hegte. Als Rabastan den Pub betrat, stand der jüngere Dumbledore hinter dem Tresen und schenkte einer zwielichtigen, maskierten Gestalt ein Bier aus. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich kurz. Rabastan brauchte sich nicht zu verstecken oder darauf zu hoffen, dass man ihn nicht erkennen würde. Sein Gesicht war in der Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Aberforth begrüßte ihn nicht und beachtete ihn auch nicht weiter, aber das hatte Rabastan auch nicht erwartet.

Rabastan steuerte sogleich einen Tisch in einer Ecke an, an dem bereits ein Mann saß und auf ihn wartete.

„Antonin."

„Rabastan, lange nicht gesehen."

Sie gaben sich die Hände und Rabastan nahm gegenüber von seinem Todesserkollegen Platz.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir ein Getränk zu bestellen", sagte Dolohow und schob Rabastan ein Glas Feuerwhiskey zu.

„Danke, das kann ich gebrauchen", sagte Rabastan und nahm sofort einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Wie geht's dir? Ich habe gehört, ihr seid heil aus Ägypten zurück?"

„Danke, gut. Ja, wir sind gestern angekommen", sagte Dolohow. „Der Rückweg war dann doch ein bisschen länger, als wir gedacht hatten, weil sich so ein paar Vampire eingebildet haben, sie könnten uns Ärger machen. Wir sind aber gut durchgekommen."

„Wie war Ägypten?", fragte Rabastan interessiert. Er hatte das Land im Nahen Osten noch nie besucht. „Habt ihr die Pyramiden gesehen?"

„Ja. Nachdem wir unseren Auftrag erledigt hatten, haben wir die Gelegenheit ergriffen, uns die alten Schätze mal anzusehen. War wirklich interessant. Leider hatten wir nicht so viel Zeit, weil unser Auftrag ja wichtiger war."

Dolohow und Macnair waren vor einiger Zeit vom Dunklen Lord nach Ägypten geschickt worden, um einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Um was es dabei ging, wussten nur die wenigsten. Auch Rabastan hatte nur lose am Rande mitbekommen, dass es um ein paar bedeutende alte Artefakte gegangen war.

„Wir sind gleich hierher nach Hogwarts gekommen, um den Dunklen Lord Bericht zu erstatten. Deshalb übernachte ich einmal hier in Hogsmeade."

„Verstehe. Warum ausgerechnet hier im Eberkopf?"

„Die Drei Besen sind voll, die hatten kein Zimmer mehr", erklärte Dolohow. „Und wie sieht es eigentlich bei dir aus? Wir haben uns seit der Gerichtsverhandlung nicht mehr gesprochen. Was ist mit Hermine Granger in der Zwischenzeit passiert?"

„Sie kam für kurze Zeit nach Askaban. Wo sie beinahe gestorben wäre."

„Tatsächlich? Was ist passiert?"

„Sie war schwer krank. Lungenentzündung, der Klassiker halt in Askaban. Ich hab sie zu mir genommen und unsere Heilerin hat sie gesund gepflegt. Mittlerweile ist sie wieder wohlauf. Es geht ihr besser. Du hättest das Mädchen sehen müssen. Sie war praktisch zum Skelett abgemagert und halb erfroren. Merlin sei Dank ist sie über den Berg. Sie isst und ihre Lungen haben keinen Schaden genommen."

Dolohow nickte. „Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn sie gestorben wäre."

„Das vermute ich auch."

„Ich verstehe nur eines nicht. Der Dunkle Lord will sie doch. Jetzt haben wir sie, aber er schert sich nicht um sie."

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste Rabastan zugeben. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie sich der Dunkle Lord denkt. Ich soll sie nur aufbewahren, bis er sie braucht. Wann immer dieser Zeitpunkt auch sein wird."

Rabastan sah gedankenverloren auf sein Glas hinab. „Du kannst dir ja wahrscheinlich vorstellen, wie sie reagiert hat, als sie gemerkt hat, wo sie ist und wer sie gerettet hat."

Dolohow grinste und lachte leise auf. „Bildhaft. Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?"

„Wir kamen noch nicht sonderlich viel zum Reden. Sie vergräbt sich in ihrem Zimmer und will nicht rauskommen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie sich im Haus frei bewegen darf, aber… Ich glaube sie hat ein bisschen Angst, mir über den Weg zu laufen. Wir kommunizieren sozusagen über die Hauselfen."

„Warum wohl?", meinte Dolohow scherzhaft. „Aber pass auf, nicht dass sie dich noch um deine Hauselfen bringt. Ich habe gehört, die Kleine hat ein Herz für die Rechte unterdrückter magischer Wesen."

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon zu Ohren gekommen. Hast du eine Idee, wie ich an sie rankommen kann?"

„Schwierig, ich kenne Ms. Granger ja nicht", sagte Dolohow, „aber wie ich hörte, liest sie ja sehr gern. Du solltest es mit Dingen versuchen, die sie gern hat. Vielleicht lockt sie das ja hinter dem Ofen hervor."

„Ich habe ihr die Bibliothek schon angeboten, aber… Das hat ihr Interesse nicht geweckt", sagte Rabastan niedergeschlagen.

„Warte es nur ab. Gib ihr ein bisschen Zeit", riet Dolohow ihm. „Im Moment ist das noch alles neu für sie. Wenn sie erst mal gemerkt hat, dass keiner sie beißt, wird sie schon aus ihrem Schneckenhaus rauskommen. Eine Bibliothek wie die eure in Reichweite, das wird sie sich nicht lange entgehen lassen."

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht."

„Wird sie denn bei deiner… _Feier_ auch dabei sein?", fragte Dolohow.

Rabastan stöhnte kurz auf. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. „In der ganzen Aufregung habe ich das völlig vergessen. Aber ich will ohnehin nichts Spektakuläres. Nur eine kleine Runde und ein Abendessen, mehr nicht."

„Es ist immerhin ein runder Geburtstag", meinte Dolohow.

„Aber es erinnert mich daran, wie alt ich schon bin", sagte Rabastan. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee wäre, wenn sie dabei ist. Ein ganzer Abend mit lauter betrunkenen Todessern…"

* * *

Hermine hatte den ganzen Nachmittag bis zum späten Abend auf dem Dachboden verbracht. Das erste Buch war schnell gelesen, sodass sie sich einen ganzen Stapel Nachschub geholt hatte. Stundenlang hatte sie umringt von Bücher auf dem Fensterbrett gegen die Scheibe gelehnt gesessen und gelesen, bis ihr schließlich die Augen zugefallen waren.

Irgendwann am späten Abend, als es schon dunkel war, erwachte Hermine ruckartig aus einem Traum über Askaban. Sie fröstelte, weil die Scheibe eiskalt war. Zuerst dachte sie, sie wäre deswegen aufgewacht, bis sie die Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Rabastan Lestrange erschien auf dem Dachboden. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen als sie ihn sah.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken und ich wollte Sie nicht wecken", sagte der Todesser. „Schön, dass Sie sich doch endlich mal aus Ihrem Zimmer herausgewagt haben. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich Sie hier in der Bibliothek finden würde."

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß.

„Wollen Sie mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Lestrange freundlich und es klang nicht so, als frage er nur aus Höflichkeit. „Ich bin meistens allein, also würde ich mich über Gesellschaft freuen."

Hermine wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als sich ihr leerer Magen meldete. Dadurch, dass sie den gesamten Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, war ihr Mittagessen ausgefallen, sodass sie jetzt ziemlich großen Hunger hatte. Der Gedanke allerdings, mit dem Todesser an einem Tisch zu sitzen, behagte ihr so gar nicht. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, auf ihrem Zimmer zu essen. Sie befand es allerdings für keine gute Idee, das dem Mann vor ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Es wäre wohl höchst unangebracht gewesen, wenn sie dem Mann, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, der ihr Schutz unter seinem Dach bot und der sich so gut und freundlich um sie kümmerte, nicht zumindest ein Stück weit entgegengekommen wäre. Und Hermine wusste, dass sie sich auch nicht ewig in ihrem Zimmer verstecken konnte. Früher oder später musste sie sich mit ihrem neuen Zuhause und dem Hausherren, in dessen vier Wänden sie verweilte, auseinandersetzen.

„Kommen Sie", sagte Rabastan.

Hermine nickte zögerlich und folgte ihm nach unten. Sie verließen die Bibliothek und gingen ins Erdgeschoss in ein großes Esszimmer. Ein langer Tisch mit zwölf Stühlen stand in der Mitte. Rabastan hielt Hermine die Tür auf und gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung, vorauszugehen.

„Ich esse meistens oben in meinem Arbeitszimmer, wenn ich allein bin", sagte Rabastan, „aber da Sie mir ja heute Gesellschaft leisten wollen, sollten wir hier essen."

Er rief die Hauselfen herbei und wies sie an, den Tisch für zwei Personen zu decken und das Essen zu bringen. Ganz der höfliche Gentleman bot Rabastan Hermine den Stuhl rechts vom Kopfende der Tafel an. Ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Verlegenheit. „Danke", hauchte sie leise und setzte sich. Rabastan nahm neben ihr am Kopfende Platz.

„Für zwei Personen ein wenig übertrieben, ich weiß…", meinte Rabastan grinsend und deutete auf den großen Tisch, der leer war. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie saß ein wenig steif und mit gesenktem Blick auf ihrem Stuhl. Es war ihr unangenehm, Rabastan anzusehen. Dem Todesser schien ihr Unbehagen aufzufallen.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, ich beiße Sie nicht", sagte er lachend.

Hermine war froh, dass in diesem Moment das Essen kam. Die Hauselfen servierten Lammkoteletts mit Kartoffeln. Sie wünschten einen guten Appetit und verschwanden, nachdem sie sich tief verbeugt hatten.

„Darf ich Ihnen Wein anbieten?", fragte Rabastan, der eine Flasche Rotwein geöffnet hatte und sich gerade einschenken wollte.

Hermine verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich bleibe bei Wasser."

„Also gut. Dann lassen Sie es sich schmecken."

Hermine nahm vorsichtig das Besteck, das sich wie schwere Gewichte in ihren Händen anfühlte. Unter Rabastans Blick zitterten ihre Finger leicht und sie stellte sich ein wenig ungeschickt an, als sie ihr Fleisch schnitt. Wenigstens musste sie während des Essens nicht reden.

Sie schwiegen einige Zeit und aßen nur stumm. Irgendwann legte Hermine das Besteck zur Seite, um einen Schluck zu trinken, da ergriff Rabastan das Wort. Hermine verschluckte sich, als er sie ansprach. Zum Glück konnte sie sich schnell wieder fangen.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen unsere Bibliothek, Ms. Granger?", wollte Rabastan wissen. „Ich habe schon gesehen, dass Sie sich einen ganzen Stapel Bücher genommen haben. Sie haben vielfältige Interessen, wie ich sehe."

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Die Bibliothek ist… toll. Sehr umfangreich."

„Das ist wahr, ja. Vor allem mein Urgroßvater auf der väterlichen Seite hat viel Wert auf die Erweiterung der Büchersammlung gelegt. Er hat einige sehr wertvolle Werke erworben und hat die Auswahl und den Umfang stark erweitert. Heute haben wir fast 9000 Bücher."

„9000, wow. Das ist eine Menge", sagte Hermine, die nicht gedacht hätte, dass es so viele Bücher waren. „Wie viel davon haben Sie gelesen?"

„Oh weh, nur einen Bruchteil", gab Rabastan zu. „Ich fürchte, ich werde es auch nicht mehr schaffen, alle zu lesen."

„Ich habe auch Muggelbücher gesehen", deutete Hermine vorsichtig an. „Philosophische Werke."

„Ja, so was haben wir auch. Nicht alle Muggelbücher wurden von Muggeln geschrieben. Manche dieser berühmten Leute waren Hexen oder Zauberer", sagte Rabastan. „Allerdings stimmt es, dass sich meine Vorfahren auch für die Muggelwelt interessiert haben. Auch wenn wir mit den Muggeln wenig zu tun hatten, sind wir nicht gänzlich unwissend. In der Vergangenheit gab es durchaus geschäftliche oder intellektuelle Verbindungen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Welche Bücher haben Sie sich genommen? Was lesen Sie denn gerne?"

Hermine schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter. „Alles Mögliche. Ich habe keine besonderen Vorlieben. Zaubersprüche, Tränke, Geschichte."

„Auch Geschichte der reinblütigen Gesellschaft?", hakte Rabastan nach. „Ich dachte, die _Genealogie der Zauberei_ gesehen zu haben."

„Ähm, ja", sagte Hermine verlegen. Sie hatte das Buch ausgesucht, weil sie etwas über die Familie Lestrange nachlesen wollte.

„Da werden Sie einiges über meine Familie finden", sagte Rabastan. „Ich glaube sogar ein ganzes Kapitel."

„Das habe ich gesehen, ja."

„Wenn es Sie interessiert, wir haben oben einen großen Wandteppich mit unserem Stammbaum. Schauen Sie mal drauf."

Hermine nickte. „Das werde ich machen."

Rabastan trank von seinem Wein. „Sie sehen schon sehr viel besser aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Haben Sie noch Husten?"

„Nein. Die Tränke haben sehr gut geholfen", antwortete Hermine.

Rabastan nickte.

„Danke", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Sie haben… mich gerettet, also… ohne Sie…"

„Gern geschehen."

Hermine biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. „Wieso haben Sie das gemacht? Ich… bin doch nur ein Schlammblut und… auf mich war das Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Man hat mich gesucht und ich sollte doch nach Askaban."

Sie sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie warm seine dunkelbraunen Augen eigentlich waren. Irgendwie hatte Hermine die Todesser immer mit Furcht und Kälte in Verbindung gebracht und sie war überrascht, dass sie Wärme in Rabastans Gegenwart spürte.

Ihrem Gegenüber war die Frage augenscheinlich unangenehm. „Das ist… Ich… Ich war einfach neugierig", sagte Rabastan schließlich. „Ich hatte schon einiges über Hermine Granger gehört und… ich war ehrlich gesagt, neugierig darauf, sie kennenzulernen."

„Sie wollten mich kennenlernen?", fragte das Mädchen ungläubig.

„Ja, sie haben mich erwischt. Sie sind… eine Art Mysterium. Das Mädchen hinter Harry Potter. Es gab immer schon viel Gerede und viele Gerüchte über Sie. Ich wollte einfach sehen, was dran ist."

„Dafür holen Sie mich aus Askaban?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Rabastan herumdruckste, weil er seine wahren Gründe nicht offenlegen wollte.

„Hätte ich nicht sollen?", fragte er provokant. „Hätte ich Sie dort lassen sollen?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine schnell. „Ich… bin Ihnen dankbar, dass Sie es getan haben. Sonst wäre ich vermutlich nicht mehr hier. Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Ich… habe mich halt einfach nur gewundert."

„Warum ausgerechnet ich Sie gerettet habe?"

Sie nickte.

„Manchmal kommt Hilfe eben von unerwarteter Seite. Und manchmal sind die Menschen eben nicht so wie sie scheinen", sagte Rabastan.

Als Hermine später in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie noch lange über seine Worte nach. Warum sich der Todesser ausgerechnet für sie interessieren sollte, war ihr ein Rätsel, aber seine Worte hatten bei Hermine nun ebenfalls die Neugier geweckt. Sie wollte nun ihrerseits herausfinden, was es mit Rabastan Lestrange auf sich hatte und mit dem heutigen Abend hatten sie den ersten Schritt einer Annäherung geschafft.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine lebte nun schon zwei Wochen im Anwesen der Familie Lestrange. Mittlerweile hatte sie den größten Teil des Herrenhauses erkundet und kannte die meisten Räume. Nachdem sie den ersten Schritt aus ihrem Zimmer geschafft hatte, verbrachte sie fast ihre gesamte Zeit in der Bibliothek, vorzugsweise auf dem kleinen Dachboden, wo sie sich in Ruhe zurückziehen und lesen konnte. Zu den Mahlzeiten saß sie nun immer öfter mit Rabastan Lestrange zusammen im Esszimmer. Er zeigte sich ihr gegenüber sehr gastfreundlich und langsam aber sicher verlor Hermine auch ihre Angst und Scheu ihm gegenüber. Es war merkwürdig, aber insgeheim war Hermine froh, dass sie nach anderthalb Jahren Einsamkeit endlich wieder jemanden um sich hatte, mit dem sie reden konnte. Auch wenn es Rabastan Lestrange war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem ordentlichen Dach über ihrem Kopf, den wohlig warmen Kaminfeuern, entspannenden Schaumbädern und den drei anständigen Mahlzeiten am Tag. Nach der langen Zeit in einem kalten, zugigen Zelt, die sie hungrig und in steter Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, verbracht hatte, war das ein willkommener Luxus, den sie nicht mehr missen wollte. Rabastan zeigte Interesse an ihr, er ging auf sie ein und er ließ ihr viel Freiraum, dass sie sich tagsüber ungestört zu ihren Büchern verkriechen konnte. Hermine konnte sich über ihre neue Situation nicht beschweren. Und glücklicherweise war sie auch wieder ganz gesund geworden.

Natürlich war der Umgang mit ihrem Gastgeber nicht ganz einfach. Sie sprachen zwar miteinander, aber meist war es Rabastan, der ihre Unterhaltungen begann und so wirklich wussten sie nicht, über was sie reden sollten, sodass die Gespräche meist sehr kurz und von vielen peinlichen Schweigemomenten dazwischen gekennzeichnet waren. Hermine empfand es schon mal als Fortschritt, wenn sie überhaupt ein paar Sätze miteinander wechselten. Sie wurde aus dem Todesser und seinen Motiven nicht richtig schlau. Auf die Frage, warum er sie zu sich genommen hatte, war er ausgewichen und seine Erklärung war nicht sonderlich glaubhaft, zumindest in Hermines Augen nicht. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht alles sagte. Sie konnte sich aber schwer irgendwelche Gründe vorstellen, warum Rabastan Lestrange Interesse an ihr haben sollte, war sie doch das genau Gegenteil von dem, für das er stand. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass mehr dahinter steckte und sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was.

* * *

An einem Morgen Ende Januar erwachte Hermine sehr spät. Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen und sie hatte das Frühstück verpasst. Widerwillig quälte sie sich aus dem Bett, machte sich im Bad fertig und ging nach unten. Schon auf der Treppe drangen Stimmen an ihre Ohren. Rabastan Lestrange war offenbar nicht allein. Kurz darauf kamen Rabastan und ein anderer Mann aus dem Salon. Ein Mann, von dem sich Hermine gewünscht hätte, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen.

„Also, wir sehen uns dann", sagte Antonin Dolohow. Er und Rabastan schüttelten sich die Hände. Dolohow war im Begriff, sich zu verabschieden, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, die auf der Treppe stand und zur Salzsäule erstarrt war.

„Hermine Granger, so sieht man sich wieder", sagte Dolohow. „Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen besser. Wie es der Zufall will, haben wir gerade über Sie gesprochen, aber das wird Ihnen Rabastan erklären. Auf Wiedersehen."

Rabastan schloss die Haustür hinter ihm, dann wandte er sich vorsichtig an Hermine. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht rühren.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte er besorgt. Mit Sicherheit sprach ihr Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie Dolohow bedacht hatte, Bände.

Sie schluckte und nickte knapp. Wie naiv war sie eigentlich gewesen zu glauben, dass Rabastan keinen Kontakt zu anderen Todessern hatte? Die letzten Tage hatte sie sich in seinem Haus mit seiner Gesellschaft so eingelebt, dass sie ein Stück weit vergessen hatte, dass es ja noch die Welt da draußen gab. Und in der war nicht alles so bequem und sorgenfrei wie im Lestrange-Anwesen.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Rabastan erneut. Er grinste. Augenscheinlich amüsierte ihr Verhalten ihn. Hermine fand es gar nicht witzig. Antonin Dolohow hatte mehrfach versucht, sie zu töten. Einmal wäre es ihm sogar beinahe gelungen, hätte sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig den erstbesten Zauberspruch benutzt, der ihr eingefallen war: den Schweigezauber. Der Wahnsinn, den sie in Dolohows Augen gesehen hatte, als er seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und der Lichtschweif durch ihren Körper gefahren war, ließ noch heute einen eiskalten Schauer über ihren Rücken jagen. Fast konnte sie wieder die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust spüren.

Als ihre Freunde einmal nicht bei ihr im Krankenflügel gewesen waren, hatte ihr Madame Pomfrey auf Hermines Drängen hin gesagt, wie knapp sie eigentlich dem Tod entkommen war. Trotz des Silencio-Zaubers, mit dem sie Dolohow davon abgehalten hatte, seinen Fluch erfolgreich anzuwenden, hatte er mehr als genug Schaden an ihren inneren Organen angerichtet, um Hermine zu töten. Hätte sie noch länger keine Hilfe bekommen, wäre sie vermutlich innerlich verblutet. Tagelang hatte sie zwölf verschiedene Heiltränke einnehmen müssen und bis heute erinnerte eine feine Narbe auf ihrer Brust an das, was ihr widerfahren war.

In dem Café in der Tottenham Court Road war es glimpflicher für Hermine und ihre Freunde ausgegangen, doch mit dem Gedächtniszauber, den sie auf Dolohow und Rowle angewendet hatte und mit der anschließenden Bestrafung, die sie deswegen von ihrem Herren bekommen hatten, stand Hermine mit Sicherheit nicht gerade hoch in der Gunst des Todessers. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie Angst vor Antonin Dolohow hatte. Neben Fenrir Greyback und Bellatrix Lestrange, die glücklicherweise nicht mehr unter den Lebenden verweilte, war er der einzige Todesser, vor dem Hermine wirklich Angst hatte. Ihm genau an dem Ort zu begegnen, der ihr eigentlich Schutz und Sicherheit bieten sollte, ließ Panik in ihr aufsteigen. Was, wenn Dolohow Rabastan öfter einen Besuch abstattete?

„Ich habe Sie ausschlafen lassen", sagte Rabastan, der merkte, dass er besser das Thema wechseln sollte. „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören. Wenn Sie etwas essen wollen, dann können Sie ins Esszimmer kommen. Ich sage den Hauselfen Bescheid."

Hermines Kehle war so zugeschnürt, dass sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie jemals wieder einen Bissen herunterbringen würde. Sie nickte trotzdem und folgte Rabastan ins Esszimmer. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, bis sie Toast, Butter und Marmelade vor sich stehen hatte. Während sie langsam an ihrem Toast knabberte, der ihr heute Morgen nicht richtig schmecken wollte, holte sich Rabastan Pergament und Federkiel. Hermine stieg der angenehme Duft von frischem, ungebrauchtem Pergament in die Nase, den sie so liebte. Immer wenn sie selbst frisches Pergament für die Schule gekauft hatte, hatte sie immer zuallererst, bevor sie überhaupt zu schreiben begonnen hatte, an dem Pergament gerochen. Es war eine Angewohnheit, die sie immer vor ihren Freunden geheim gehalten hatte, weil sie ihr peinlich gewesen war. Sie versuchte, sich vor dem Todesser nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Sie erlauben doch…" Er nahm neben ihr Platz, tauchte seinen Adlerfederkiel in das Tintenfass und begann, zu schreiben.

Seit ihrem Einzug hatte sie Rabastan noch kein einziges Mal schreiben sehen und Hermine war neugierig, an wen der Brief gehen sollte. Sie schwiegen und nur das Kratzen der Feder war zu hören. Während sie aß, warf Hermine dem Pergament immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke von der Seite zu und hoffte, etwas von dem Text lesen zu können. Ihr fiel die Handschrift des Todessers auf. Lestrange schrieb sauber und leserlich. Hermine gefielen seine kunstvoll geschwungenen „f". Er zeichnete die Bögen und Schleifen an den Buchstaben locker aus dem Handgelenk, fast wie ein Künstler, der mit dem Pinsel über seine Leinwand fuhr. Einen Augenblick später fragte sich Hermine, was zur Hölle sie da gerade gedacht hatte.

„An… an wen schreiben Sie denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wenn ich fragen darf…"

„Natürlich dürfen Sie fragen. Ich schreibe einen Brief an meinen Bruder."

Wie hatte Hermine das vergessen können. Rabastan Lestrange hatte ja einen Bruder. Sein Name war Rodolphus, wenn Hermine sich recht erinnerte. Er war mit Bellatrix verheiratet gewesen. Sie wusste, abgesehen von dieser Tatsache, nicht viel über ihn. Bei der Jagd auf die sieben Potters hatte Tonks erwähnt, dass sie Rodolphus verletzt hatte, sonst hatte Hermine aber nichts von ihm gehört. Wie es den Anschein hatte, musste auch er die Schlacht von Hogwarts überlebt haben.

„Wo ist Ihr Bruder?"

„Er lebt in seinem alten Haus", erklärte Rabastan. „Allein, seine Frau ist in der Schlacht verstorben."

Hermine nickte. Sie wollte auf das Thema lieber nicht näher eingehen.

Als Rabastan das Ende des Pergaments erreicht hatte, legte er seine Feder beiseite und seufzte. „Dann schauen wir mal…", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und rollte den Brief zusammen. Er versiegelte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab, dann rief er einen Hauselfen und befahl ihm, den Brief an seinen Bruder zu schicken.

„Ich würde Sie jetzt gerne mal etwas fragen, Ms. Granger", sagte er schließlich. „Vorhin, als Antonin hier war…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Sie haben so ausgesehen, als hätten Sie ein… furchtbares Ungeheuer gesehen."

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. „Hatten Sie Angst vor Dolohow?", fragte Rabastan und musterte sie eingehend.

Hermine sah starr nach unten auf ihren Teller, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe.

„Das werte ich als ein Ja", schloss Rabastan. „Wissen Sie, Antonin Dolohow gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, denen ich vertraue und die als Freund bezeichnen würde. Es ist nicht gerade schmeichelhaft, wenn Sie ihm begegnen, als wäre er ein Monster."

Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrien. Hätte ihm ins Gesicht geschrien, was ihr passiert war, hätte ihn zu gern die Narbe gezeigt, mit der sie für den Rest ihres Lebens gekennzeichnet war. Aber sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte gar nichts sagen. Es war besser, die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen, nicht auszusprechen.

„Was müssen Sie mir denn erklären?", fragte Hermine stattdessen. „Mr. Dolohow meinte ja vorhin, dass Sie mir etwas erklären sollen."

Jetzt war es an Rabastan, peinlich berührt und um Worte verlegen zu sein.

„Ich habe bald Geburtstag", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine sah ihn an. „Oh, ähm, verstehe… Wann?"

„Am 5. Februar und das ist zufällig auch ein Samstag, deswegen ist niemand anderweitig verhindert. Ich wollte keine große Feier machen, denn die ist ja ohnehin im Mai, deshalb wird es nur ein Abendessen geben. Es werden… ein paar Leute anwesend sein."

Wer diese „paar Leute" sein würden, konnte sich Hermine schon gut vorstellen. „Das heißt, Todesser kommen hierher, oder?"

„Ja. Antonin wird hier sein, aber auch die Carrows und Macnair. Als mein Gast hier, Ms. Granger, wünsche ich mir selbstverständlich, dass Sie auch anwesend sind."

Sie starrte ihn erschrocken an. „Ich? Aber ich…"

„Sie finden für den Anlass mit Sicherheit ein passendes Kleid in ihrem Schrank", sagte Rabastan streng.

Hermine wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nicht mit einem Haufen Todesser an einem Tisch sitzen, beglotzt werden und Witze auf ihre Kosten über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Nur beim Gedanken daran stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und Wut überkam sie.

„Ich… Ich möchte das nicht", sagte sie.

Rabastan, der sich gerade erhoben hatte, hielt inne. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich möchte nicht mit diesen Leuten an einem Tisch sitzen!", sagte sie entschieden.

„Ms. Granger, ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber sehr wohlwollend verhalten", entgegnete Rabastan. „Sie sind zwar mein Gast, aber ich habe auch gewisse Erwartungen an Sie. Ich wünsche mir, dass Sie an dem Abendessen teilnehmen."

„Bestimmt nicht!", widersprach Hermine mit Vehemenz. „Ich lass mich nicht wie eine Trophäe vorzeigen!"

Sie stürmte wutentbrannt und weinend hinaus.

Rabastan sah ihr völlig verdutzt hinterher.

* * *

Tagelang vergrub sich Hermine in ihrem Zimmer und weinte, während der gefürchtete Tag immer näher rückte. Sie sah Rabastan Lestrange kein einziges Mal und war froh darum. Sie schämte sich für ihren Gefühlsausbruch und hatte Angst, der Todesser könnte wütend auf sie sein. Warum hatte sie nicht den Mund halten können? Vielleicht war seine Freundlichkeit jetzt zu Ende und er würde sie nicht mehr so gut behandeln. Sie fürchtete sich davor, dass er anders werden könnte.

Anfang Februar untersuchte die Heilerin sie ein letztes Mal. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit Hermines vollständiger Genesung, doch natürlich entging ihr nicht, dass Hermine etwas bedrückte. Die Heilerin deutete an, dass Lestrange um sie besorgt war, weil sie nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer herauskam. Hermine wollte lieber nichts dazu sagen. Gleichzeitig graute ihr davor, Rabastan wieder unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Wenn er schon besorgt um sie war, dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er vor ihrer Tür stand.

Es war der Abend des 4. Februar, als es schließlich an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. Die Zeit war einfach unerbittlich.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Ms. Granger?", fragte der Todesser von der anderen Seite der verschlossenen Tür. Hermine öffnete und erlaubte ihm widerwillig einzutreten. Sie sah ihn nicht an und drehte ihm sofort den Rücken zu.

„Ich habe Sie… etliche Tage nicht gesehen", sagte Lestrange vorsichtig, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. „Die Heilerin hat mir gesagt, dass es Ihnen nicht so gut geht. Wir sollten reden."

„Über was denn?", fragte Hermine, die zum Fenster hinaussah.

„Unser Gespräch neulich", erklärte Lestrange.

„Sind Sie böse auf mich?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, das bin ich tatsächlich nicht", sagte der Todesser.

„Wollen Sie eine Entschuldigung? Und meinetwegen, Sie haben gewonnen, ich komme zu Ihrer Feier. Ich werde mich einfach brav hinsetzen und…"

„Von mir aus müssen Sie nicht kommen", antwortete er zu Hermines Überraschung.

Hermine wandte sich und sah ihn fragend an. „Aber ich dachte, ich…"

„Nein, ist schon gut. Wenn Sie nicht möchten, müssen Sie nicht kommen."

„Ich verstehe nicht… Sie haben doch gesagt, dass ich…"

„Tja, man sagt vieles so dahin, ohne nachzudenken. Es tut mir leid, Ms. Granger", meinte Rabastan und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Ich habe wirklich nicht nachgedacht. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie so reagieren würden. Das war… dämlich von mir."

Hermine schritt vorsichtig um das Bett herum und musterte Rabastan. Sie war verwirrt. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass er ihr nochmal zu verstehen geben würde, dass sie sich seinem Wunsch zu fügen hatte. Dass er ihr entgegenkommen würde, sich sogar entschuldigen würde, war das letzte, mit dem sie gerechnet hätte.

„Sie sind erst kurze Zeit hier und… Ich habe wohl für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, wie wir eigentlich zueinander stehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie viel durchgemacht haben. Ich wollte Sie nicht überfordern. Sie müssen nicht… bei meinem Geburtstag dabei sein, wenn Sie nicht möchten."

Hermine ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Darauf bedacht, einen möglichst großen Abstand zu ihm zu halten, ließ sie sich langsam auf der Bettkante nieder. Sie betrachtete den Todesser von der Seite.

„Es ist mir wieder eingefallen", sagte Lestrange. „Der Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung, nicht wahr? Antonin hat… versucht, Sie zu…"

„Ja."

„Sie haben ihn vorher mit einem Schweigezauber zum Schweigen gebracht, nicht wahr? Erinnere ich mich da richtig?"

„Ja."

„Das war sehr beeindruckend, wenn ich das sagen darf. Das hätten nicht viele geschafft. Ich fürchte, dass hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet, denn der Zauber wäre normalerweise tödlich gewesen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe, warum Sie meinen… Freunden nicht über den Weg laufen wollen. Warum Sie so reagiert haben, als Antonin hier war. Es tut mir leid, dass… Ich darauf keine Rücksicht genommen habe. Reden Sie jetzt wieder mit mir? Kommen Sie jetzt wieder aus Ihrem Zimmer raus?"

Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam Hermine.

„Sehen Sie sich wirklich als das? Als meine Kriegstrophäe, die ich herumzeigen kann? Ich darf Ihnen versichern, ich sehe Sie nicht als das an." Er suchte ihren Blick. An seinen Augen konnte sie ablesen, dass er auch wirklich meinte, was er sagte. Hermine schossen tausend Dinge, durch den Kopf, die sie gern erwidert hätte, aber sie konnte nichts sagen.

„Das ist… eben alles ein bisschen komisch für mich", meinte sie. „Ich verstehe so viele Dinge nicht. Ich bin hier, Sie haben mich gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Gefangene bin oder… Ob Sie irgendwas mit mir vorhaben…."

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich… Ihnen früher oder später… die Dinge erklären werde", sagte Lestrange. „Aber jetzt ist es noch nicht an der Zeit."

„Muss ich… muss ich denn jetzt bei Ihrem Geburtstag dabei sein?"

„Nein, müssen Sie nicht. Wenn Sie nicht möchten, dann müssen Sie nicht."

Hermine biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen. Er war so großzügig und entgegenkommend und tat so viel für sie.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nur gern etwas sagen. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie an dem Abendessen teilnehmen, damit ich Sie als Trophäe vorzeigen kann. Ich wollte _Ihretwegen_ , dass Sie dabei sind. Sie sind mein Gast und Sie leben nun mal in diesem Haus, Ms. Granger. Es ist _mein_ Geburtstag und ich bestimme, wer kommt." Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Und da wollen Sie, dass ausgerechnet ich komme?"

Er nickte. „Natürlich. Sie können nicht ewig in diesem Zimmer hier sitzen. Das Leben außerhalb dieser vier Wände geht weiter."

„Aber… die anderen Todesser, die werden doch…"

„Niemand wird Ihnen etwas tun", versicherte Lestrange. „Jeder von denen respektiert mich und würde es niemals wagen, gegen mich das Wort zu erheben. Sie stehen in meinen vier Wänden unter meinem Schutz und das wissen auch alle. Das heißt, wenn Ihnen jemand blöd kommt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

Jetzt war es auch an Hermine zu lächeln. Rabastan Lestrange konnte eine überaus nette und charmante Art an den Tag legen. Man vergaß dabei immer, wer er war. Ihr Ärger verflog mit einem Mal. Sie traf schweren Herzens eine Entscheidung.

„Also schön, ich werde morgen dabei sein, aber nur Ihnen zuliebe", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist schön, das freut mich."

„Aber ich werde nur bei dem Essen bleiben", stellte sie sofort klar. „Danach werde ich nach oben gehen."

Lestrange lachte. „Abgemacht."

„Wann geht es los?"

„Die Gäste kommen um sieben."

„Um sieben bin ich fertig."

„Das ist ein Wort", meinte Lestrange, erhob sich und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Es ist Ihr Geburtstag?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja."

„Darf ich fragen, wie alt Sie werden?"

Rabastan druckste herum und sah verlegen drein. „Ich werde nicht so gern daran erinnerte, wie alt ich schon bin. Weil Sie es sind. Ich werde morgen 50."

„Wow, das sieht man Ihnen aber gar nicht an", sagte Hermine, Augenblicke später, als sie merkte, was sie eben gesagt hatte, schlug sie sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

„Vielen Dank, Ms. Granger, das werte ich als Kompliment", meinte der Todesser grinsend.

„Ich sehe Sie dann morgen", sagte Lestrange und ließ sie allein.

Hermines Gesicht wurde heiß und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Wangen rot glühen mussten. Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Schnell griff sie ein Kissen und versteckte sich dahinter. Warum konnte sie nicht den Mund halten?

* * *

Den ganzen nächsten Tag überlegte sich Hermine fieberhaft, wie sie den bevorstehenden Abend am besten überstehen konnte. Sie musste vollkommen verrückt sein, dass sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Rabastan Lestrange hatte ihr angeboten, dass sie nicht kommen musste, und was tat sie? Sie war einfach zu gutmütig. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Sie wählte ein dunkelblaues, enganliegendes Kleid aus, das nicht zu viel Haut zeigte, und band ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammen. Dazu suchte sie elegante Schuhe mit einem höheren Absatz aus. Tipsi schlug ihr vor, eine Halskette zu tragen.

Die Gäste waren schon da, als sie sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten ins Esszimmer machte. Stimmen drangen von unten zu ihr. Die Todesser saßen bereits am Tisch, als Hermine in den Raum trat. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr werden. Neben Rabastan waren die beiden Carrow- Geschwister, Amycus und Alecto, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohow, Travers und ein ihr unbekannter Todesser da, den sie durch die Gesprächsfetzen als Alexander Avery identifizieren konnte. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen, dachte sie.

* * *

Die Todesser verstummten, als Hermine das Esszimmer betrat. Beim Anblick des Mädchens spürte Rabastan plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl im Magen und für ein paar Augenblicke wagte er es nicht zu atmen.

Hermine trug ein blaues, enganliegendes Kleid, das die Konturen ihres zierlichen Körpers perfekt betonte. Auch wenn sie pingelig darauf geachtet hatte, nicht zu viel Haut zu zeigen – wahrscheinlich, um anzügliche Bemerkungen von Rabastans männlichen Gästen zu vermeiden – sah sie trotzdem überaus attraktiv aus. Ihr war Haar war zu einem einfachen Knoten zusammengebunden. Rabastan gefiel, dass zwei Haarsträhnen aus dem Knoten herab auf ihre Schulter fielen. Um den Hals hatte sie eine silberne Halskette.

Es war Macnair, der Rabastan schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riss, sodass er sich vom Anblick der jungen Frau losreißen konnte. Macnair pfiff anerkennend. „Oh, là là!", kommentierte er.

„Da ist ja unser besonderer Gast", sagte Avery prostete Hermine zu. Niemand sonst sagte etwas, doch war am Gesicht jedes einzelnen abzulesen, dass er oder sie Hermines Anwesenheit missbilligte. Rabastan wusste genau, dass sie ihn für verrückt hielten, dass er Hermine Granger in seinem Haus beherbergte.

Rabastan erhob sich sogleich und geleitete Hermine zu dem freien Platz links neben ihm. Er hatte ihr versprochen, eine schützende Hand über sie zu haben, deshalb wollte er sie die ganze Zeit über in seiner Nähe wissen.

„Danke", hauchte sie, als er ihr den Stuhl mit einer einladenden Handbewegung anbot. Rabastan nickte, setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl und rief die Hauselfen herbei, damit das Essen serviert werden konnte.

„Dürfen wir Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte Macnair, der Hermine gegenübersaß und ergriff eine Weinflasche.

Hermine sagte nach kurzer Überlegung: „Ja. Wieso nicht. Ich werde viel Wein brauchen, um den Abend zu überstehen."

„Hermine, bist du mit allen am Tisch bekannt?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja, weitestgehend. Bis auf Mr. Avery hatte ich mit allen schon mal das Vergnügen."

„Jetzt, da wir ja alle versammelt sind", sagte Dolohow und hob sein Glas, „möchte ich einen Toast auf das Geburtstagskind aussprechen." Alle hoben zu Rabastans Ehren ihre Gläser.

* * *

Auch wenn es seine Geburtstagsfeier war und die Gäste eigentlich seinetwegen gekommen waren, war Rabastan nicht der Mittelpunkt des Abends und richtig genießen konnte er ihn auch nicht. Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht beklagen. Keder der Anwesenden kam mit Hermine halbwegs gut aus und es gab keine Zwischenfälle. Dennoch war für ihn das Essen von konstanter Anspannung begleitet.

Immer wieder warf er Hermine besorgte Blicke zu, da sie beim Wein kräftig zulangte und schon bald stark angeheitert war. Er machte sich Sorgen und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er sie überredet hatte, zu kommen. Der einzige positive Nebeneffekt ihres überschwänglichen Alkoholgenusses war ihre lockere, ausgelassene Art. Sie hatte keine Berührungsängste mehr gegenüber den Todessern – nicht einmal gegenüber Dolohow, vor dem sie eigentlich Angst hatte – sondern plauderte munter mit allen am Tisch und kicherte selbst über die dümmlichen oder anzüglichen Bemerkungen, die Macnair ab und zu in ihre Richtung fallen ließ.

Als der zweite Gang serviert wurde, schenkte sie sich schon zum fünften Mal Rotwein nach. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Travers, der nur Wasser trank.

„Trinken Sie nichts, Mr. Travers?" Die Stimmung am Tisch kühlte sich darauf spürbar ab und die Gespräche erstarben sofort.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Travers verneinte mit einem Lächeln.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

Rabastan legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm und gebot ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass es gut war und sie nicht weiter auf dem Thema herumreiten sollte.

„Ich trinke auch nur Wasser", verkündigte Amycus, um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern. „Und die Geschichte dazu ist eigentlich ganz lustig."

„Eine lustige Geschichte?", fragte Hermine und leerte ihr Glas mit einem kräftigen Schluck. „Erzählen Sie."

„Ich hatte auf einem Junggesellenabschied viel zu viel getrunken", erklärte Amycus, „und uns ging der Alkohol aus. Ich bin durchs Haus gegangen und habe nach Feuerwhiskey gesucht. In der Küche habe ich eine Flasche gefunden und sehr viel davon getrunken, weil ich dachte, es wäre Whiskey. Irgendwann fiel mir dann auf, dass es kein Feuerwhiskey, sondern magischer Allzweckreiniger war."

Hermine prustete in ihr Glas.

„Da ich daraufhin einen sehr langen und ungemütlichen Aufenthalt im Badezimmer über dem Waschbecken ertragen musste", sagte Amycus, „habe ich mit dem Trinken aufgehört."

Amycus' Geschichte sorgte bei der beschwipsten Hermine für ziemliche Erheiterung.

„Rabastan, wie kommt es, dass dein Bruder nicht hier ist?", wollte Alecto wissen. „Ihr habt euch doch nicht gestritten, oder so?"

Rabastan hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass ihn niemand auf seinen Bruder und dessen Abwesenheit ansprechen würde. Eine naive Hoffnung, denn natürlich fiel es auf, dass Rodolphus nicht da war. Dass sich der ältere Lestrange nur noch sehr wenig in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, hatte sich herumgesprochen.

„Ich habe ihn eingeladen, aber offenbar zog er es vor, den Abend anderweitig zu verbringen", sagte er schlicht.

„Zu schade, ich habe ihn lange nicht gesehen", meinte Dolohow. „Wir haben uns lange nicht zum Kartenspielen verabredet. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihm, hoffe ich?"

„Davon gehe ich jetzt mal aus." Rabastan wünschte, er hätte auf die Frage eine passende Antwort.

„Was ist mit Lucius?", fragte Avery vorsichtig. „Hast du mit ihm noch Kontakt?"

„Nein." Mehr wollte Rabastan zu seinem Schwager auch nicht sagen.

„Was genau hast du denn jetzt eigentlich mit der jungen Ms. Granger vor, Rabastan?", fragte Macnair mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen, das keine Interpretationen zuließ. Schon den ganzen Abend konnte er seine Augen nicht von Rabastan Hausgast nehmen und schenkte ihr immer wieder großzügig Wein nach, wenn ihr Glas leer war.

„Was wohl?", meinte Alecto zweideutig. „Du kennst Rabastan doch. Was wird er wohl mit so einem jungen Ding machen?"

„Ah, verstehe." Macnair stieß Rabastan mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Dieser musste tief durchatmen, um sich zu beruhigen. „Dann bekommst du wohl noch ein besonderes Geburtstagsgeschenk, was? Aber wenn du sie mal nicht mehr brauchst, in meinem Bett ist immer ein Platz frei."

„Walden…", mahnte Dolohow.

Rabastans Blick musste Bände sprechen, denn das Gelächter über Macnairs unanständige Witze am Tisch verstummte schnell. Hermine allerdings lachte amüsiert auf.

„Davon träumt Rabastan wohl nachts!"

Rabastan wollte Hermine besser nicht wissen lassen, von was er nachts träumte.

* * *

Als die Hauselfen die leeren Schüsseln vom Dessert abräumten, hatte es Hermine tatsächlich geschafft, anderthalb Flaschen Rotwein allein zu trinken und war dementsprechend betrunken. Rabastan musste sich das Debakel seit geschlagenen drei Stunden ansehen und sehnte sich dringend nach dem Ende des Abends. Was zum Henker hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Als Hermine sich erneut nachschenken wollte, nahm er ihr die Flasche weg.

„Hey, was soll das denn?", protestierte sie lautstark.

„Hermine", sagte Rabastan streng, „du hattest genug."

„Erzähl mir nicht, was ich zu habe, Lestrange, immerhin war ich so nett und hab hier mitgemacht. Deine Freunde kann man halt eben nur mit viel Alkohol ertragen." Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung deutete sie auf die anwesende Runde. „Wenn man sich das Ganze hier ein wenig schöntrinkt, dass ist es gar nicht so übel. Dafür bist du mir was schuldig." Sie hickste. Auf Hermines unangebrachte, freche Bemerkung hin, entstand eisige Stille um den Tisch herum. Rabastan, der vor Scham halb im Erdboden versank, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Dolohow aufsprang.

„Vielleicht ist das der passende Zeitpunkt, um die Feier aufzulösen und den Abend zu beenden." Die anderen Gäste wechselten vielsagende Blicke miteinander. Alle grinsten, aber taten es Dolohow gleich und erhoben sich ebenfalls.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen, dabei ist es doch gerade so lustig! Ich will noch mehr Geschichten hören!" Der Höflichkeit halber, da alle anderen aufstanden, wollte Hermine es ihnen gleichtun. Sie war allerdings so neben der Spur, dass sie seitlich nach links wegkippte und in Averys Armen landete.

„Hoppla!", lallte sie. „Sie haben aber starke Arme!", meinte sie anerkennungsvoll und suchte vergeblich Halt. Avery übergab sie grinsend an Rabastan, der seine Gäste entschuldigend ansah.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er. „Ich…"

„Schon gut. Es war ein sehr… illustrer Abend", meinte Travers. „Auch wenn ich auf eine… baldige Wiederholung nicht gerade… erpicht bin."

„Wartet kurz, ich…"

„Rabastan, du solltest dich um deine Hausbewohnerin kümmern", meinte Avery mit einem Grinsen. „Wir finden alleine raus."

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung und das Essen. Wir sehen uns bald", sagte die Carrow, beide auch sichtlich amüsiert über den Verlauf des Abends.

„Ich helfe dir schnell", raunte Dolohow.

Rabastan rief die Hauselfen herbei, damit zumindest sie seine Gäste zur Haustür begleiten würden, dann verabschiedete er sich halbherzig. Er und Dolohow stützten die betrunkene Hermine, die sich nicht mehr allein aufrecht halten konnte, und führten sie aus dem Esszimmer nach oben. Die junge Frau kicherte unentwegt. Die Situation, dass die beiden Männer sie die Treppe hochbugsieren mussten, brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Jetzt hab ich sogar zwei große, starke Todesser, die sich um mich kümmern. Ist das nicht witzig? Vor ein paar Tagen fand ich Sie noch zum Fürchten, Antonin", lallte sie. „Und jetzt? Jetzt sind Sie total lustig!"

Sie hatten Hermines Zimmer erreicht. „Danke, Antonin", sagte Rabastan. „Ab hier kümmere ich mich um sie."

„Kommst du klar?"

„Es geht schon, danke."

„Wir sehen uns dann", meinte Dolohow und verabschiedete sich.

„Noch nicht gehen!", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin immer allein. In meinem Zimmer ist Platz für uns alle. Ich denke nicht, dass Rabastan was dagegen hat."

„Das ist ein überaus verlockendes Angebot, Ms. Granger", sagte Dolohow höflich, „doch ich muss es leider ausschlagen. Schlafen Sie gut. Gute Nacht."

Dolohow ließ sie allein. Rabastan hob Hermine vorsichtig hoch und trug sie in ihr Bett. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sie endlich lag. Sie bekam einen erneuten Kicheranfall, als Rabastan ihr die Halskette abnahm und ihr die Schuhe auszog.

„Sie dürfen den Rest auch noch gerne ausziehen", sagte sie mit Schlafzimmerblick und hochroten Wangen.

„Nein, nein, Ms. Granger, das lassen wir mal schön bleiben. Sie sind betrunken, Sie wissen nicht, was Sie reden."

„Ich war ein ganz böses Mädchen", meinte Hermine. „Ich hab Ihnen den Geburtstag verdorben. Werden Sie mich jetzt bestrafen? Muss ich zurück nach Askaban?"

Sie sah ihn wie ein kleines Kind an, dass etwas angestellt hatte. Als Rabastan ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern umschlang ein Kissen mit ihren Armen und war im nächsten Moment schon eingeschlafen.

Er wollte schon gehen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper. Wenn sie nur wüsste, dachte er, dass er ihr nur zu gerne helfen würde, das Kleid auszuziehen. Sie war ein junges, hübsches, attraktives Mädchen und er war ein Mann, der zu lange ohne weibliche Gesellschaft gelebt hatte.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihre schlafende Gestalt. Ihr Kleid war nach oben gerutscht und entblößte ihr rechtes Bein. Ihre Haut war glatt und makellos. Immer noch ein bisschen blass, zugegeben, und sie war auch immer noch etwas zu dünn, aber die vergangenen Wochen in Rabastan Obhut hatten ihr gutgetan. Sie sah fast wieder wie ein normales Mädchen aus. Er verspürte den Drang, sie zu berühren. Er wollte wissen, wie sich ihre Haut anfühlte.

Rabastan hatte schon seine Hand ausgestreckt, um mit seinen Fingern über ihren Oberschenkel zu streicheln, da drehte sie sich plötzlich auf die andere Seite weg von ihm und vereitelte sein Vorhaben.

Er erwachte aus seiner Trance und schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte sich nicht so hinreißen lassen, wies er sich selbst zurecht, immerhin war er ein erwachsener, reifer Mann. Vielleicht würde auch ihm heute Abend etwas mehr Wein guttun, überlegte er und ließ Hermine ihren Rausch ausschlafen.


	7. Chapter 7

Das Licht, das durch das Fenster hereinströmte, war unerträglich hell und jedes kleinste Geräusch bereitete ihr Höllenqualen. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde gleich platzen. Mühevoll quälte sie sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad, wo sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritze. Sie trug immer noch ihr Kleid vom gestrigen Abend, nur war es nach der Nacht völlig verknittert. Ihre Haare waren nur ein wildes Durcheinander. Irgendwer musste ihr die Kette abgenommen und die Schuhe ausgezogen haben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie vom Esszimmer in ihr Zimmer und ins Bett gekommen war und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie es auch gar nicht genau wissen.

Was sie jedoch noch ziemlich genau wusste, war, wie viel Alkohol sie getrunken und wie blöde sie sich in Gesellschaft der Todesser aufgeführt hatte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie sehr sie sich hatte gehen lassen. Das musste der peinlichste Abend ihres Lebens gewesen sein. Was man jetzt von ihr dachte, was Rabastan Lestrange jetzt von ihr dachte, wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen. Sobald sie aus dem Zimmer trat, musste sie ihm wahrscheinlich Rede und Antwort stehen.

Hermine war der vergangene Abend so peinlich, dass sie es kaum wagte, einen Schritt auf den Flur draußen zu setzen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte so stark, dass sie sich nur im Schneckentempo fortbewegen konnte. Nachdem sie sich gemütlichere Kleidung angezogen und sich gewaschen hatte, lugte sie vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer. Von unten war nichts zu hören.

Rabastan saß im Salon und las die Zeitung, als Hermine langsam in den Raum schlich. Wie ihr die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims verriet, war es schon weit nach Mittag. Sie hatte den halben Tag verschlafen.

„Guten Tag", sagte er grinsend und faltete den _Tagespropheten_ zusammen. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Rausch ausgeschlafen."

Seine überschwänglichen Worte klangen wie dumpfe Hammerschläge in Hermines Kopf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff sie sich an ihre Schläfen.

„Oh weh, da ist aber jemand verkatert. Ich hatte mir schon sowas gedacht, deshalb habe ich Ihnen einen Trank besorgt", sagte Rabastan und zog eine kleine Glasphiole aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er entkorkte sie und reichte sie Hermine.

„Was ist das?", presste sie mühevoll hervor.

„Ein Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

Hermine schluckte den bitteren Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Vor Ekel verzog sie das Gesicht. Augenblicke später jedoch ließen ihre Schmerzen schon nach.

„Das funktioniert ja wirklich!", sagte sie überschwänglich. Sie fühlte sich wie neu geboren.

„Geht's Ihnen besser?", fragte Rabastan.

„Viel besser!" Verlegen sah sie nach unten und sagte kleinlaut: „Danke schön."

„Keine Ursache", meinte der Todesser nur. „Sie sollten vielleicht etwas essen. Gehen wir rüber ins Esszimmer. Ich gebe den Hauselfen Bescheid."

Kurz darauf machte sich Hermine gierig über eine Portion Rührei her. Rabastan leistete ihr am Tisch Gesellschaft. Zuerst las er noch die Zeitung, doch nach einiger Zeit legte er sie beiseite und betrachtete Hermine von der Seite. Er grinste.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Ms. Granger."

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. Plötzlich war ihr der Appetit vergangen und sie legte ihre Gabel beiseite.

„Das hätte ich wirklich nicht von Ihnen gedacht", meinte der Todesser sichtlich amüsiert.

„Sind Sie böse auf mich?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut.

Rabastan lächelte. „Nein, bin ich nicht." Er lachte leise auf.

„Ich hab mich… vollkommen daneben benommen, oder?"

„Ach, das würde ich jetzt nicht so streng sehen", meinte Rabastan ironisch. „Ja, haben Sie. Es war verdammt peinlich, allerdings weniger für Sie als für mich."

„Tut mir so leid", sagte Hermine schuldbewusst. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich trinke normalerweise keinen Alkohol. Ich hab mich da irgendwie… hinreißen lassen."

„Schon gut. Ich darf Ihnen sagen, dass Sie für viel Erheiterung am Tisch gesorgt haben."

Hermine begrub peinlich berührt das Gesicht mit den Händen. „Oh, nein! Ich hab doch nichts… Peinliches gesagt oder getan?"

„Nun ja... Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Rabastan, doch sein Grinsen verriet ihr, dass er wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte. „Diesen Geburtstag werde ich so schnell wohl nicht vergessen. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber sollten Sie uns wieder einmal bei einem Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten, dann werden Sie Wasser trinken."

Bei diesem Stichwort fiel Hermine etwas ein. Erschrocken sah sie Lestrange an. „Was ist denn mit Amycus Carrow? Geht's ihm gut? Hat er nicht eine Flasche Allzweckreiniger getrunken?"

Rabastan lachte laut auf. „Ihm geht's gut, keine Sorge!" Er konnte kaum noch aufhören zu lachen.

Hermine ging hinter ihrer Serviette in Deckung. „Oh weia…"

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Hermine, wir hatten alle mal unseren ersten Rausch."

„Aber mir fällt gerade noch etwas anderes ein", sagte Hermine. „Ähm, ich… Ich hab Travers gefragt, warum er nur Wasser trinkt. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich damit in ein ziemlich großes Fettnäpfchen getreten bin. Bin ich?"

Rabastan schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich hab mich heute Morgen extra nochmal bei ihm entschuldigt, aber er hat gesagt, es ist in Ordnung. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Hermine, Sie konnten das nicht wissen. Ich hätte es Ihnen vielleicht vorher sagen sollen."

„Und was genau?"

„Travers trinkt keinen Alkohol, weil… er trocken ist."

Das hätte Hermine nicht erwartet. „Das heißt, er war mal…"

„Ja. Travers war Alkoholiker, allerdings ist das über 20 Jahre her."

„Was… was ist passiert?"

„Das… soll er Ihnen irgendwann mal selbst erzählen."

„OK. Ich muss mich bei ihm wohl bei Gelegenheit entschuldigen, fürchte ich. Wie bin ich denn eigentlich ins Bett gekommen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich nach oben gegangen bin."

„Ach… Antonin und ich haben Sie nach oben gebracht", erklärte Rabastan. „Sie haben ihn und mich zu sich ins Zimmer eingeladen…" Hermine starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, was ihn abermals zum Lachen brachte. „Er hat das Angebot dankend abgelehnt. Ich habe Ihnen dann die Kette abgenommen und die Schuhe ausgezogen."

„Verstehe."

„Sie haben mich aufgefordert…"

„Was?!"

„Ach nichts, schon gut."

Hermine wollte noch etwas sagen, als plötzlich ein Kratzen vom Fenster ertönte. Eine Eule mit einem Brief saß auf dem Fensterbrett.

„Na endlich", sagte Rabastan, erhob sich und öffnete seiner Eule das Fenster. „Hat er vielleicht endlich mal geantwortet."

Er kehrte mit seiner Eule an den Tisch zurück. Während die Eule an einem Stück Toast knabberte, nahm ihr Rabastan den Brief ab und entrollte das Pergament. Er sah kurz auf das Geschriebene, doch dann legte er die Nachricht nachdenklich beiseite. Sorge stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine fiel sofort auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. „Irgendetwas Schlimmes?"

„Das ist der Brief, den ich Rodolphus geschrieben habe", sagte Rabastan und zeigte Hermine das Pergament. Tatsächlich war der Brief an Rabastans älteren Bruder adressiert.

„Die Eule hat meinen Brief zurückgebracht. Das heißt, Rodolphus hat ihn nicht mal angenommen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwas ist da nicht in Ordnung." Er erhob sich sofort. „Ich werde Sie wohl für einige Zeit alleinlassen müssen. Wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, dann rufen Sie bitte die Hauselfen. Ich werde zu meinem Bruder gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Es sollte nicht lange dauern", erklärte er Hermine, dann eilte er schon hinaus und ließ sie allein am Tisch sitzen.

* * *

Schon als Rabastan die lange Zufahrt zum Anwesen seines Bruders hinunterging, beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Auch wenn er und sein Bruder die letzten Monate kaum miteinander gesprochen hatte, war es doch äußerst ungewöhnlich für Rodolphus, nicht auf Briefe zu antworten und sie sogar ungeöffnet zurückzuschicken.

Als Rabastan die Eingangshalle betrat, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass ihn kein Hauself begrüßte. Das Haus war ungewöhnlich still und es war auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen, dass seit etlichen Wochen niemand mehr Ordnung gehalten hatte. Eine dünne Staubschicht hatte sich auf die Möbel gelegt. Obwohl es durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel draußen recht düster war, hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, das Licht einzuschalten. Instinktiv zog Rabastan seinen Zauberstab. Irgendetwas versetzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Wenn er sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann auf seine exzellente Intuition, die während seines Todesserdaseins geschult worden war.

Langsam schritt er die Räume im Erdgeschoss ab und horchte auf jedes Geräusch, doch er wurde nicht fündig. Die Einrichtung war so, wie sie immer war. Nichts fehlte, nichts war beschädigt. Er fand nur ein paar benutzte Gläser. Erleichterung durchströmte Rabastan, der schon an das Schlimmste gedacht hatte. Offenbar war niemand gewaltsam eingedrungen und es war auch nicht zu einem Kampf gekommen. Es blieb nur die Frage, wo Rodolphus war.

Rabastan versuchte es als nächstes im Obergeschoss in der Bibliothek, von der er wusste, dass sein Bruder dort oft anzutreffen war, doch auch dort fand er den älteren Lestrange nicht. Der Raum sah im Gegenteil eher danach aus, als hätte ihn seit einer Ewigkeit niemand mehr betreten. Auf dem Gang im ersten Stock fand er eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey und etliche leere Glasfläschchen, in denen Zaubertränke aufbewahrt worden waren.

„Rodolphus?!", rief er. „Wo bist du?" Er erhielt keine Antwort.

„ _Homenium Revelio_!", sagte Rabastan schließlich, um nicht weiter sinnlos zu suchen. Es befand sich tatsächlich eine Person im Anwesen – in einem Schlafzimmer in der Nähe.

„Rodolphus, ich bin's", sagte Rabastan etwas ungeduldig, als er die Tür zu dem Zimmer aufstieß. „Warum antwortest du nicht? Rodolphus?"

Er konnte nicht weiterreden, denn in diesem Moment stieg ihm ein beißender Geruch von Alkohol und Erbrochenem in die Nase. Rodolphus Lestrange lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, flankiert von allerlei leeren Flaschen und Glasphiolen. Augenscheinlich hatte er sich mehrfach übergeben, bevor er die Besinnung verloren hatte. Eine noch halbvolle Weinflasche hatte ihren Inhalt über den Teppich vergossen. Rabastans Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als er seinen Bruder in diesem Zustand auf dem Boden liegen sah.

„Rodolphus!" Sofort ging er neben seinem Bruder in die Hocke und fühlte seinen Puls. Mit Schrecken dachte er schon, er sei tot, doch dann spürte er erleichtert die schwachen, aber regelmäßigen Pulsschläge am Hals.

„Verdammt!", knurrte er verärgert und rief abermals nach den Hauselfen, doch niemand kam. Schließlich eilte er zum nächstgelegenen Kamin und rief mit Flohpulver Heiler aus dem St. Mungo- Hospital. Rodolphus wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Bevor er selbst nach London apparierte, rief er seine eigene Hauselfe herbei und befahl ihr, das Chaos im Schlafzimmer zu beseitigen.

* * *

Nervös wartete Rabastan auf dem Gang der Station, bis endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die ihm unerträglich vorgekommen war, die Heilerin aus dem Patientenzimmer kam.

„Und? Was ist mit meinem Bruder?", fragte er sofort.

Das Gesicht der Heilerin war ernst. „Der Zustand Ihres Bruders ist stabil, Mr. Lestrange. Er wird es überstehen."

Rabastan atmete auf. „Merlin sei Dank", sagte er und die Erleichterung war ihm sichtlich anzumerken. „Was war denn mit ihm los? Er lag da einfach auf dem Boden und… Es ist doch hoffentlich nichts Ernstes?"

Die Heilerin antwortete nicht sofort. „Das kommt natürlich darauf an, wie man es betrachtet."

„Das heißt was?"

„Ihr Bruder hatte eine Alkoholvergiftung. In seinem Blut haben wir darüber hinaus noch etliche andere Sachen gefunden", erklärte die Heilerin. „Er muss wohl ein paar Tränke durcheinander eingenommen haben. Wir haben seinen Magen ausgeräumt und ihm einen Trank gegeben, damit sein Körper den Alkohol und das Gift schneller abbauen kann."

Rabastan wusste nicht, ob er sich über diese Erklärung freuen sollte. Einerseits war er froh und über die Maßen erleichtert, dass Rodolphus nicht Schlimmes passiert war, andererseits war die Situation überaus beschämend und warf kein gutes Licht auf die Familie Lestrange. Dazu war Rabastan einfach nur fassungslos, dass sein Bruder offenbar derart die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Warum sollte er so viel trinken und noch dazu wahllos Zaubertränke einnehmen? Rabastan wurde daraus nicht schlau.

„Und wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Er braucht Ruhe, aber in paar Tagen wird sich sein Zustand gebessert haben. Er schläft jetzt. Ich denke, Sie können morgen schon zu ihm und mit ihm reden."

„OK, gut. Ich werde morgen da sein", sagte Rabastan, der nicht mehr viel zu sagen wusste. „Ich hätte noch eine Bitte. Behandeln Sie das mit Diskretion. Vielen Dank."

Er wollte schon gehen, als die Heilerin ihn zurückhielt.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Lestrange, ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über Ihren Bruder sprechen. Würden Sie mich in mein Büro begleiten?"

Das Büro der Heilerin war am Eingang zur Station. Sie schloss hinter Rabastan die Tür und bot ihm den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.

„Was wollen Sie mit mir besprechen?", fragte Rabastan.

„Mr. Lestrange, Ihrem Bruder geht es nicht gut, das ist offensichtlich", sagte die Heilerin ernst. „Die Alkoholvergiftung ist die eine Sache, das wird schnell vergessen sein, doch mir scheint, dass er auch persönlich ein paar Probleme hat. Probleme einer etwas anderen Art, die nicht einfach mit Heiltränken gelöst werden können."

Rabastan starrte die Frau an. Er konnte nichts sagen.

„Trinkt er schon länger viel Alkohol?", wollte die Heilerin wissen.

„Ja." Rabastans Mund war plötzlich trocken.

„Er hatte neben dem Alkohols auch noch ein paar Tränke durcheinander eingenommen. Deren Wirkung zusammen hätte gefährlich werden können. "

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Rabastan plötzlich laut. Er war erbost und er empfand die Andeutung der Heilerin als persönlichen Angriff.

„Die Wirkung der Zaubertränke zusammen war hochgiftig, vor allem auch mit dem hohen Alkoholpegel, den Ihr Bruder im Blut hatte. Um das zu erkennen, muss man kein Ass in Zaubertränke sein. Er hatte sehr viel Glück, dass er sich übergeben musste. Das hat die schädlichen Auswirkungen vermindert und ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet."

Rabastan fand keine Worte. Was wollte ihm die Heilerin damit sagen?

„Rodolphus hätte…"

„Ja, Mr. Lestrange. Ich will offen mit Ihnen sein. Wenn Sie Ihren Bruder nicht noch rechtzeitig gefunden hätten, dann hätte er diesen Rausch mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt."

Rabastans Gedanken rasten. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm. Die unbeantworteten Briefe, der viele Alkohol, das Gift. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass mein Bruder… Dass Rodolphus versucht hat…"

„Ja. Es sieht für mich ganz danach aus, als hätte Ihr Bruder versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

„Nein…" Rabastan konnte, nein, wollte das nicht glauben. Das war nicht sein Bruder. „Das würde er niemals tun. Mein Bruder wollte sich nicht umbringen!", widersprach er. Er empfand diese Unterstellung als Beleidigung. Was erlaubte sich die Heilerin, so etwas zu behaupten? Am liebsten hätte Rabastan sie angeschrien. Doch er saß nur da und brachte kein Wort heraus. Und eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass sie Recht hatte. Die bittere Erkenntnis traf ihm wie ein schwerer Schlag in den Magen und brachte seine Welt ins Wanken.

„Wenn ich nicht hingegangen wäre, dann…"

Was, wenn er ein paar Stunden länger gewartet hätte? Was, wenn er Tage gewartet hätte?

„Mr. Lestrange, könnten wir bitte mal über Ihren Bruder sprechen? Diese Angelegenheit hat einen Hintergrund, nehme ich an?"

Rabastan konnte ihr kaum zuhören. Gedanklich spielte er alle möglichen schrecklichen Szenarien durch, die hätten eintreten können. Schuldgefühle und Scham überkamen ihn. Warum hatte er nicht früher gehandelt? Er war noch wütend auf Rodolphus gewesen, weil dieser ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Der Zustand Ihres Bruders ist doch nicht erst seit gestern so, oder?", deutete die Heilerin an. „Es geht ihm schon länger nicht gut, nicht wahr? Man sieht ihn seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit, ist mir aufgefallen."

Rabastan nickte. „Ja, das stimmt. Er hat sich sehr zurückgezogen. Selbst mit mir hat er kaum noch Kontakt. Ich habe ihm in der letzten Zeit immer wieder Briefe geschrieben, aber er hat nie geantwortet. Heute Morgen kam die Eule mit einem Brief zurück, den ich ihm geschrieben hatte. Deshalb bin ich hin. Ich wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Rabastan wie mechanisch. Er fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft.

„Wann hat das angefangen?"

Rabastan atmete tief durch. Die Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm. „Es hat ein paar Monate nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts angefangen", sagte er schließlich schweren Herzens. „Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre alles in Ordnung, aber mit der Zeit… Rodolphus hat viel getrunken und sich sehr zurückgezogen. Ich wollte mit ihm reden, aber… Er hat abgeblockt und irgendwann haben wir uns nur noch gestritten. Dann riss der Kontakt zwischen uns praktisch ab. Er wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Ich habe ihm immer wieder Briefe geschrieben, um mich mit ihm auszusöhnen, aber…"

Wenn Rabastan doch nur geahnt hätte, wie schlecht es seinem Bruder wirklich gegangen war. Jetzt, da die Heilerin ihn so direkt fragte, war alles so sonnenklar. Wie blind war er doch gewesen.

„Haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür? Was könnte der Grund dafür sein?", wollte die Heilerin wissen.

Rabastan überlegte. „Mein Bruder wurde… in der Schlacht, aber auch schon davor schwer verletzt und hat bleibende Schäden zurückbehalten. Er kann seitdem nicht mehr viel machen. Er sitzt nur die ganze Zeit allein in seinem Haus und…" Rabastan brach ab.

„Und?", hakte die Heilerin nach.

Rabastan hatte verstanden. Ihm war etwas klar geworden. „Ich vermute, dass es der Tod seiner Frau, meiner Schwägerin, war", sagte er schließlich.

Die Heilerin nickte. „Ich verstehe. Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich hörte, dass Madame Lestrange bei der Schlacht ums Leben kam. Mein Beileid natürlich."

„Danke."

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Ihr Bruder den Tod seiner Frau nicht richtig verarbeiten und damit fertig werden kann. Das wäre eine plausible Erklärung für seinen Zustand. Wenn er aufwacht, dann werde ich mit ihm sprechen. Sie müssen sich bewusst sein, dass er definitiv Hilfe benötigt. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei."

„Ich habe es doch versucht", entgegnete Rabastan. „Ich habe immer versucht, für ihn da zu sein und ihm zu helfen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Aber er hat das nicht angenommen. Und ich… ich weiß gar nicht, was ich tun soll."

„Mr. Lestrange", sagte die Heilerin ernst, „es ist gut, wenn Sie für Ihren Bruder da sind, denn Unterstützung durch die Familie ist sehr wichtig. Allerdings spreche ich nicht davon, dass seine Angehörigen ihm helfen sollen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Rabastan, der sich nicht sicher war, wohin das Gespräch führte.

„Ich meine professionelle Hilfe", erklärte die Heilerin. „Ihr Bruder muss zu einem Heiler in eine Therapie gehen. Er muss vom Alkohol weg und braucht psychologische Betreuung."

Rabastan konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Er wusste, dass die Heilerin Recht hatte.

„Hören Sie, ich kenne eine sehr gute Heilerin, die hier in London ihre Praxis hat." Die Heilerin überreichte Rabastan eine Visitenkarte. „Sie hat leider eine sehr lange Warteliste, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Ihrem Bruder helfen kann. Bisher habe ich nur Positives von ihr gehört. Viele Patienten haben sie schon empfohlen."

Etwas zögerlich nahm Rabastan die Visitenkarte und las den Namen.

„Wenn Ihr Bruder aufwacht, werde ich mit ihm darüber sprechen", fuhr die Heilerin fort. „Ich werde der Heilerin heute noch eine Eule schicken und ihr die Dringlichkeit der Situation schildern. Vielleicht hat sie aktuell ein paar Termine frei."

„Danke", sagte Rabastan, der sich völlig hilflos fühlte. „Was soll ich denn tun? Ich würde meinem Bruder gerne helfen."

„Das können Sie. Versuchen Sie, für Ihren Bruder da zu sein", riet ihm die Heilerin. „Er braucht jetzt den Rückhalt aus seiner Familie. Ich halte es für problematisch, wenn er weiterhin allein in diesem Anwesen lebt. Er sollte nicht allein bleiben, erst recht nicht in einem Haus, das ihn in jedem Winkel an seine verstorbene Frau erinnert."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

„Kann er einige Zeit bei Ihnen unterkommen?"

„Ja, natürlich, das ist kein Problem. Ich lebe in unserem Elternhaus", sagte Rabastan. „Er kann selbstverständlich zu mir ziehen."

„Das ist sehr gut. Holen Sie ihm am besten ein paar Sachen von Zuhause. Ich denke, dass er in ein paar Tagen entlassen werden kann."

„Gut. Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Dann werde ich meinen Bruder abholen."

„Ich schicke Ihnen eine Eule."

Bevor Rabastan den Raum verlassen konnte, sagte die Heilerin: „Mr. Lestrange, die Opfer von Kriegen sind nicht immer nur die Gefallenen, die in der Schlacht ihr Leben lassen."

Er konnte nicht widersprechen.

* * *

Hermine sah Rabastan Lestrange erst am Nachmittag wieder. Sie saß gerade an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch, als sie seine Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe hörte. Sorge stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben und er wirkte erschöpft. Seit sie bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte sie ihn noch nie so aufgelöst und durch den Wind erlebt. Es beängstigte sie.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine. „Ist mit Ihrem Bruder alles in Ordnung, Rabastan?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort. „Mein Bruder hatte einen… kleinen Unfall. Er ist im Krankenhaus."

„Ihm geht's doch gut, oder?"

„Die Heiler sagen, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Er kann in ein paar Tage nach Hause", erklärte Rabastan. „Ähm, ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass… mein Bruder wird auf unbestimmte Zeit bei uns einziehen. Also, richten Sie sich darauf ein."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war er schon wieder nach unten gegangen. Er war so kurz angebunden gewesen und hatte sie überhaupt nicht gefragt, was sie las, so wie er es sonst tat. Hermine beschlich das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Später saß Hermine allein beim Abendessen. Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie unten immer wieder die Haustür hören. Sie lag lange wach und machte sich Gedanken über Rabastan. Es beschäftigte sie, dass er so besorgt war, und es ging ihr nah. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Sie nahm sich vor, der Sache am nächsten Tag auf den Grund zu gehen.

* * *

Schon lange hatte Rabastan nicht mehr so viel Angst vor einem Gespräch gehabt wie an diesem Morgen, als er das St. Mungo-Hospital betrat und zum Zimmer seines Bruders ging. Beim Frühstück war die Eule mit der Nachricht gekommen, dass Rodolphus das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte und er ansprechbar war. Sofort hatte sich Rabastan auf den Weg gemacht. Hermine hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber Rabastan hatte sie vertröstet. Um seinen Gast wollte er sich später kümmern. Sein Bruder hatte jetzt erst einmal Vorrang. Vor der Zimmertür hielt er inne und atmete tief durch.

Rodolphus lag im Bett, als Rabastan eintrat. Am vergangenen Tag, als Rabastan seinen Bruder gefunden hatte, hatte er nur daran gedacht, möglichst schnell Hilfe zu holen. Er hatte keinen genauen Blick auf seinen Bruder geworfen. Nun hatte er die Gelegenheit dazu und er war geschockt, wie schlecht Rodolphus aussah.

Normalerweise kannte er seinen Bruder als jemanden, der Wert auf sein Äußeres legte und auf sich achtete, doch davon sah man nicht mehr viel. Rodolphus war merklich abgemagert, so als hätte er seit einer Ewigkeit keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr zu sich genommen. Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Dazu war er schlecht rasiert und wirkte ungepflegt. Er bot einen äußerst erbärmlichen Anblick und es schmerzte Rabastan, dass er seinen Bruder, einen stolzen Mann, so sehen musste.

„Hi", sagte Rabastan leise.

„Hey", sagte Rodolphus mit rauer Stimme.

Rabastan zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben dem Bett Platz. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Brüdern.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rabastan, obwohl er sich dämlich dabei vorkam. Die Frage war vollkommen idiotisch, aber ihm wollte nichts Besseres einfallen, wie er ein Gespräch beginnen konnte.

„Geht schon wieder", sagte Rodolphus schlicht. Er wich Rabastans Blick aus und sah nachdenklich durchs Fenster.

„Die sagen, dass… du bald hier raus kannst."

Rodolphus nickte.

„Hat… die Heilerin schon mit dir gesprochen?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Ja, hat sie." Rodolphus' Tonfall war abweisend.

„Ich… Du hast mir gestern einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", sagte Rabastan und sprach damit zum ersten Mal seine Gefühle aus. „Ich habe mir alles Mögliche ausgemalt, was passiert ist. Ich dachte, ich verliere dich. Und als sie mir das gesagt hat, dass du…"

„Tut mir leid", sagte Rodolphus leise. „Ich hab dich nicht drum gebeten, mich so zu sehen."

„Es tut dir leid?!" Rabastan musste sich zusammennehmen, dass er auf diese Bemerkung hin nicht vor Wut an die Decke ging. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du bist mein Bruder! Ich hab dich da liegen sehen in diesem… Chaos und dachte schon, du bist tot! Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht zu mir gekommen bist. Du kannst mit mir doch über alles reden. Warum Rodolphus? Warum?"

Rodolphus antwortete nicht.

„Die Heilerin und ich sind uns einig, dass du nicht weiter allein in eurem Haus leben wirst. Du wirst zu mir ziehen. Ich habe gestern Abend noch deine Sachen zu mir gebracht."

Rodolphus nahm die Sache schweigend zur Kenntnis.

„Wir kriegen das hin, OK? Ich werde…"

„Was kriegen wir hin, Rabastan?", fragte Rodolphus und sah seinem Bruder zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht. „Kannst du mir _damit_ helfen?" Er hob seinen rechten Arm. „Kannst du mir Bella zurückgeben? Nein, das kannst du nicht! Niemand kann das! Also hör auf und lass mich zufrieden. Verschwinde!"

Er drehte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite und zeigte Rabastan die kalte Schulter. Dieser wusste nicht, wie er mit seinem Bruder umgehen sollte. Worte brachten ihn nicht weiter. Er war verletzt, dass Rodolphus so mit ihm sprach, dabei wollte er nur helfen. Rabastan fühlte eine eisige Mauer zwischen sich und seinem Bruder, die sich wohl über die letzten zwei Jahre zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Die Geschwister, die immer eine enge Beziehung zueinander gehabt hatten, waren sich fremd geworden. Rodolphus hatte sich so stark verändert, dass Rabastan ihn kaum wiedererkannte. Ihm blieb jetzt nur die Hoffnung, dass die Heilerin helfen konnte. Er entschied sich, besser zu gehen. Er würde heute ohnehin nichts mehr erreichen können.

„Übrigens, Hermine Granger lebt bei mir. Ihr werdet euch mit Sicherheit früher oder später mal über den Weg laufen. Nur dass du Bescheid weißt."

Er bekam keine Antwort. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hatte Rabastan das Gefühl, die ganze Welt hätte sich gegen ihn gewandt und eine schwere Last drücke auf seine Schultern.

* * *

Vorsichtig klopfte Hermine an die Tür des Salons. Rabastan Lestrange saß seit Stunden regungslos in einem Sessel vor dem Kaminfeuer und starrte ins Leere. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Er hatte auch nichts gegessen. Er sah traurig aus.

„Rabastan?", fragte Hermine. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh, Ms. Granger… Ich hab Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Was sagten Sie gerade?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es Ihnen geht. Es ist doch was passiert, oder?"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Ja. Es ist etwas passiert", sagte Rabastan nachdenklich.

„Hat es mit Ihrem Bruder zu tun?"

Er nickte. „Ja, hat es. Ich… will Sie damit nicht…"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermine sofort. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was passiert ist. Ich sehe ja, dass… es Sie sehr beschäftigt und Sie… Sie sehen ein bisschen… traurig aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht."

Er musterte sie ungläubig.

„Sie haben sich so gut um ich gekümmert, als es mir schlecht ging. Ich würde gerne etwas für Sie tun. Erzählen Sie mir, was los ist. Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."

„Ich weiß Ihre Anteilnahme sehr zu schätzen, Hermine, aber… ich glaube nicht, dass Sie helfen könnten", sagte Rabastan und lächelte müde.

„Geben Sie mir wenigstens eine Chance." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Also schön", sagte Rabastan schließlich. „Meinem Bruder geht es sehr schlecht. Schon seit längerem. Er hat… Er hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

Hermine braucht einen Moment, bis sie die Bedeutung des Satzes wirklich verstand. „Er hat versucht…"

Rabastan nickte. „Deshalb kam die Eule mit meinem Brief zurück. Ich habe ihn bewusstlos in seinem Schlafzimmer gefunden. Die Heiler meinten, dass… wenn ich nur ein bisschen später gekommen wäre…"

„Das tut mir so leid", sagte Hermine aufrichtig. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf Rabastans Unterarm, um ihm ihr Beileid auszudrücken. „Was ist denn genau passiert?"

„Er hatte eine Alkoholvergiftung, weil er etliche Flaschen Feuerwhiskey und Wein getrunken hatte. Er hat etliche Zaubertränke wild durcheinander eingenommen. Die Heilerin hat gesagt, dass das giftig war. Er hätte daran sterben können."

„Er ist aber in Ordnung? Er wird wieder gesund, oder?", fragte Hermine, die mehr als betroffen war, von dem, was sie hörte.

„Ja. In ein paar Tagen wird er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Die Vergiftung ist nicht das Problem."

„Die Frage ist, warum er das gemacht hat, oder?", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, Hermine. Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts schon nicht. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich es nicht früher gesehen habe." Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. „Es ist wegen seiner Frau. Bellatrix. Sie starb ja in der Schlacht."

Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel. Molly Weasley hatte sich mit Bellatrix Lestrange duelliert. Ein Zauber hatte die Todesserin in die Brust getroffen, woraufhin sie zusammengebrochen war.

„Rodolphus… Er hat Probleme damit. Es ist einsam. Er verkraftet die Situation nicht."

„Ich verstehe."

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie überrascht war. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange ein Ehepaar gewesen waren, allerdings hatte sie immer angenommen, dass beide keine Gefühle füreinander gehegt hatten. Bei Bellatrix war es immer offensichtlich gewesen, dass ihre Liebe ihrem Herrn, Voldemort, gegolten hatte. Rodolphus schien damit nie Probleme gehabt zu haben. Sie und ihr Mann mochten als Todesser ein perfektes Paar abgegeben haben, aber nicht in ihrer Ehe. Hermine wusste, dass arrangierte Ehen, die nicht aus Liebe geschlossen wurden, in vielen reinblütigen Familien vorkamen und hatte gedacht, das treffe auch auf die beiden Lestranges zu. Offenbar hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„Rodolphus kommt zu uns hierher, damit er nicht allein ist", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich habe gestern schon seine Sachen geholt. Er wird dann einige Zeit hier wohnen. Er ist ein netter Kerl, Sie werden sich sicher verstehen."

„OK", sagte Hermine nur. Sie _hoffte_ , dass sie sich mit Rabastan Bruder verstehen würde. Ob er auch so nett und zuvorkommend mit ihr umgehen würde?

„Er muss zu einer Heilerin in Behandlung, damit es ihm besser geht", sagte Rabastan. „Ich hab den Hauselfen schon gesagt, dass sie sämtlichen Alkohol aus dem Haus entfernen sollen. Ich…" Er brach ab. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte Hermine. Sie versuchte, möglichst viel Zuversicht in ihre Worte zu legen. Dummerweise sah Rabastan nicht überzeugt aus.

„Ich habe mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt", gab Rabastan zu. „Vielleich kennen Sie ja das Gefühl, Ms. Granger. Sie wollen irgendetwas tun, aber… können es einfach nicht. Sie sehen, wie es jemandem schlecht geht, der Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Sie wollen alles dafür tun, dass es demjenigen besser geht, aber… Es hilft nichts. Ihnen sind die Hände gebunden."

Hermine verstand ihn und sie konnte nachfühlen, was in ihm vorging.


	8. Chapter 8

In den Tagen nach ihrem Gespräch blieb Rabastan weiterhin niedergeschlagen und Hermine vermochte seine Stimmung auch nicht mit aufmunternden Worten zu heben. Er war äußerst schweigsam und tief in Gedanken versunken. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Bruder. Es ging Hermine nah, wenn sie ihn so sah. Sie hätte gerne etwas für ihn getan, aber wusste nicht was.

Die Hauselfen hatten Rodolphus ein Zimmer den Flur hinunter auf Hermines Stockwerk eingerichtet. Noch war der ältere Lestrange-Bruder nicht aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, doch die Heiler versicherten Rabastan, dass Rodolphus bald vollständig genesen sein würde. Die Heilerin, die therapeutische Hilfe anbot, hatte bereits Termine für die Behandlung angesetzt.

Die düstere Atmosphäre im Lestrange-Anwesen drückte Hermine aufs Gemüt. Nicht mal ihre Bücher in der Bibliothek konnten sie aufmuntern. Dass Rabastan eines Morgens beim Frühstück mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vom Tisch aufsprang, weil sein Dunkles Mal brannte und er zu seinem Herrn gerufen wurde, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Rabastan kehrte den ganzen Tag und auch am Abend nicht zurück, sodass gespenstische Stille im Haus herrschte. Draußen tobte ein Schneesturm. Hermine fand keine Ruhe, da sie ständig an Rabastan dachte. Was machte er für Voldemort? Kämpfte er womöglich gegen den Widerstand? Würde er überhaupt nach Hause kommen? Der Gedanke, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, verängstigte sie zu tiefst. Sie hatte sich so an ihn und das Leben in seinem Haus gewöhnt – vor allem auch an den Schutz und die Geborgenheit, die er ihr gab – dass sie die Vorstellung, er könne irgendwo in einem Kampf mit den Rebellen aus dem Widerstand getötet werden, in Angst und Panik versetzte. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zum Fenster hinaussah und nach ihm Ausschau hielt, immer in der Hoffnung, er möge wohlbehalten die Zufahrt zum Haus entlangschreiten. Gegen elf gab sie es schließlich auf und ging ins Bett. Nachdem sie Stunden wachgelegen war, glitt sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

In den frühen Morgenstunden schrak Hermine auf einmal hoch, weil sie von unten ein lautes Geräusch hörte. Die Haustür war auf und zugegangen. In der Hoffnung, Rabastan möge endlich nach Hause gekommen sein, schlüpfte sie schnell aus dem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und lief nach unten in die Eingangshalle.

Eine Gestalt in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, schritt leise durch das Foyer in Richtung Esszimmer. Hermine hielt auf der Treppe inne. Als sich die Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf zog, sah sie, dass es tatsächlich Rabastan Lestrange war. Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte sie und sie eilte sofort nach unten.

„Rabastan!"

„Hermine? Sie sind noch wach?", fragte Rabastan mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich hab Sie doch hoffentlich nicht geweckt?"

Hermine sagte nichts, sondern schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Rabastan, der ihre stürmische Begrüßung nicht erwartet hatte, taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Hermine ließ ihn nicht los, sondern drückte ihn fest.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wieder da sind! Ich dachte schon, Sie kommen gar nicht zurück!", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sein Umhang nass war, und löste sich von ihm. Ihre Hände waren voller Blut. Alarmiert starrte sie ihn an. „Rabastan, Sie bluten! Sie sind verletzt!"

„Was…? Oh, nein", widersprach Rabastan sofort und zog seinen Todesserumhang aus. „Ich bin in Ordnung, das ist nicht mein Blut."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine voller Angst. „Wo sind Sie gewesen?"

Rabastan zögerte einen Moment. „Wir… hatten einen kleinen Auftrag zu erledigen."

Er dreht sich um und ging ins Esszimmer. Er war abweisend, weil er offenbar nichts erzählen wollte. Hermine jedoch blieb hartnäckig und folgte ihm. „Was ist passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Rabastan entzündete das Licht mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und nahm am Esstisch Platz. Er rief Tipsi herbei und befahl ihr, ihm etwas zu essen und einen Tee zu bringen. Er sah mitgenommen und erschöpft aus. Auf seiner rechten Wange hatte er einen tiefen, blutigen Kratzer.

Hermine ließ nicht locker. Rabastan war ihre einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt und die einzige Quelle, über die sie etwas von ihren Freunden im Widerstand erfahren konnte. Wenn er wirklich in einen Kampf verwickelt worden war, dann hatte er vielleicht die Weasleys, Neville oder irgendjemand anderen gesehen. Demonstrativ setzte sie sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich will wissen, wo Sie gewesen sind und was passiert ist!"

Rabastan rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Ms. Granger. Kann das nicht bis morgen warten?"

„Nein!", protestierte sie. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht auf Sie gewartet! Sie sind gestern Früh einfach aus dem Haus gestürmt, ohne mir zu sagen, was los ist! Wissen Sie, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?! Ich dachte schon, Sie kommen nicht mehr zurück! Wessen Blut ist das? Haben Sie… gekämpft?!"

Er musterte sie völlig entgeistert und ungläubig auf diesen Ausbruch hin. Schließlich lächelte er. „Sie haben sich Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. Sie räusperte sich. „Chrm, ähm, ich… Ja, habe ich", gab sie schließlich widerwillig zu. „Ich… will nicht, dass Ihnen was passiert", sagte sie leise.

Sie sahen sich für einen Moment in die Augen. Jetzt, da Rabastan wieder bei ihr war, fühlte sich Hermine sicherer. Sie war einfach nur heilfroh, dass ihr Retter unversehrt zurückgekommen war.

„Also gut", meinte Rabastan. „Der Dunkle Lord rief mich gestern Morgen zu einem Treffen. Es ging um den Widerstand. Sie wollten Askaban überfallen, um ein paar Gefangene zu befreien, und ins Ministerium einbrechen. Wir haben ihre Pläne vereitelt. Es kam zu einem Kampf."

Sie sah ihn an. Rabastan musste ihren Blick richtig gedeutet haben, denn er fügte hinzu: „Keine Sorge, es gab keine Todesopfer. Weder auf unserer noch auf der anderen Seite. Niemand ist gestorben."

Die Nachricht beruhigte Hermine ungemein. „Merlin sei Dank", sagte sie leise.

„Rowle ist verletzt worden. Er hat einen Fluch abgekommen. Macnair und ich haben ihn zu unserer Heilerin gebracht. Das Blut an meinem Umhang, das war seins."

„Und… geht's ihm gut?", fragte Hermine, allerdings der Höflichkeit halber. Um Thorfinn Rowles Wohlergehen kümmerte sie sich herzlich wenig.

„Der hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden", meinte Rabastan. „Der wird im Nu wieder aufm Damm sein."

„Und mit Ihnen, Rabastan? Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Mir geht's gut. Paar blaue Flecke vielleicht, aber sonst… Ist noch alles dran."

Er betrachtete sie von der Seite. „Sie wollen wissen, ob… ich ein paar Ihrer Freunde gesehen habe, oder?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sah nach unten auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten.

„Ich glaube, ich habe Arthur Weasley gesehen", sagte Rabastan. „Rookwood hat sich kurz mit ihm duelliert, aber dann habe ich ihn aus den Augen verloren. Da war noch dieser Auror… Shacklebolt, glaube ich, heißt er. Sonst habe ich niemanden gesehen."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte sich mehr erhofft.

„Sind Sie jetzt enttäuscht? Es tut mir leid, ich… Das ist alles, was ich weiß."

Tipsi erschien und brachte Rabastan etwas Brot und Käse. Er aß schweigend.

„Rabastan, darf ich mal etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich. Was denn?"

„Sie haben mich aus Askaban geholt, sich um mich gekümmert und ich darf hier bei Ihnen leben. Ich habe doch den Schutz Ihrer Familie, oder?"

„Das habe ich Ihnen versprochen, ja."

„Wenn Ihnen etwas passiert, dann bin ich ganz allein. Was wird dann aus mir? Muss ich dann nach Askaban zurück oder will mich dann ein anderer Todesser für sich haben?" Sie dachte dabei an Macnair oder Fenrir Greyback und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, als Rabastan ihre Hand ergriff. Seine Haut war weich und warm und ein wohliges Gefühl bereitete sich in Hermine aus. Sie mochte seine Berührung. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und für einen Moment verlor sie sich in seinem Blick. „Ich habe Ihnen mein Wort gegeben, dass Ihnen nichts passieren wird, Ms. Granger. Ich halte mein Wort."

„Was, wenn Sie… bei einem Kampf getötet werden?"

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Hermine", sagte Rabastan. „Ich bin ein zäher Bursche." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Zuerst war Hermine von seinen Worten wenig überzeugt, doch seine Berührung und sein Blick gaben ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Sie merkte, dass sie Vertrauen zu ihm hatte und sie wusste, dass er alles dafür tun würde, dass ihr nichts geschah. Sie war bei ihm sicher.

Langsam nickte sie.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass Sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben", bemerkte Rabastan amüsiert.

Hermines Wangen glühten schon wieder. Warum nur war sie immer verlegen in seiner Nähe?

„Gehen Sie ins Bett, Ms. Granger. Sie sehen sehr müde aus", meinte Rabastan, während er weiter aß. „Wir reden morgen wieder."

Hermine nahm den Vorschlag dankend an. Es wurde schon hell, als sie endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

* * *

Hermine saß drauffolgenden Tag wie immer in der Bibliothek, als sie von unten Stimmen hörte. Neugierig zu erfahren, wer gekommen war, ging sie zur großen Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte.

Rabastan hatte eine Tasche in der Hand und hielt die Haustür für jemanden auf. Ein Mann trat herein und zum ersten Mal sah Hermine den Bruder ihres Gastgebers.

Rodolphus Lestrange war dunkelhaarig und hatte dieselben braunen Augen wie auch sein Bruder. Er war ein Stück kleiner und etwas stämmiger und breitschultriger als Rabastan. Einst mochte er ein stolzer Mann gewesen sein, doch augenscheinlich hatte seine Erscheinung unter seinem schlechten Zustand gelitten. Er war blass und ein wenig abgemagert, sodass sein Umhang schlaff an ihm hing. Im Gegensatz zu Rabastan hatte er einen Bart. Er sah so aus, als hätte er sich seit langem nicht um sich und sein Äußeres gekümmert. Insgesamt machte er auf Hermine den Eindruck eines gebrochenen Mannes, den großer Kummer plagte. Als er ins Haus trat, war an seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, dass es ihm nicht behagte, hier zu sein. Wenn er ging, fiel Hermine auf, dann bewegte er sich seltsam steif, so als wäre etwas mit seiner Wirbelsäule nicht in Ordnung und er benutzte seinen rechten Arm nicht.

Vorsichtig ging Hermine nach unten. Als Rabastan sie sah, winkte er sie zu sich heran, um sie vorzustellen.

„Rodolphus, das ist Hermine Granger. Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass sie bei mir wohnt. Hermine, das ist Rodolphus, mein Bruder", sagte Rabastan.

„Hallo", sagte Hermine etwas verunsichert und streckte Rodolphus ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

Rodolphus musterte sie von oben bis unten. Etwas Abschätziges lag in seinem Blick und er erwiderte ihre höfliche Geste nicht. Etwas enttäuscht ließ sie ihre Hand sinken.

„Vielleicht gehst du erst mal nach oben", meinte Rabastan, um die Situation zu retten. „Ich hab dir ein Gästezimmer eingerichtet. Du kannst ja ein Bad nehmen, wenn du willst."

Rodolphus nahm seine Tasche und marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen die Treppe hinauf. Kurz darauf konnten sie eine Tür zuschlagen hören.

Rabastan sah Hermine entschuldigend an. „Sie dürfen meinem Bruder sein Verhalten nicht übelnehmen, er… Er ist eigentlich nicht so. Das ist nur wegen… Weil es ihm halt schlecht geht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn später dazu bringen kann, mit uns zu essen", sagte Rabastan mit einem Schmunzeln, „aber große Hoffnung habe ich nicht."

Tatsächlich sah man Rodolphus Lestrange die ersten Tage nach seiner Ankunft überhaupt nicht, weder beim Essen noch anderswo. Hätte Hermine nicht gewusst, dass noch jemand im Haus lebte, sie hätte gedacht, dass sie und Rabastan nach wie vor alleine waren. Rodolphus zog die Einsamkeit seines Zimmers vor. Rabastan wünschte sich natürlich, sein Bruder wäre etwas offener, aber Hermine beruhigte ihn und bat ihn, Rodolphus mehr Zeit zu geben. Nach den Dingen, die vorgefallen waren, war es nur verständlich, wenn es dauerte, bis Veränderungen eintraten. Hermine war von Rodolphus' Geschichte tief betroffen und sie machte sich Sorgen um Rabastan, der Angst um seinen Bruder hatte. Die Hauselfen hatten klare Anweisungen bekommen, jeden Tropfen Alkohol aus dem Haus zu entfernen und Rabastan hatte persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass alle Tränke weggesperrt waren. Es war in Hermines Augen nur allzu verständlich, denn er fürchtete, dass Rodolphus erneut etwas Dummes tun könnte.

* * *

Mittlerweile war es Mitte Februar geworden. Rabastan war schon vor Stunden in die Winkelgasse appariert, um irgendwie zu versuchen, sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Hermine hatte den Vormittag mit Lesen an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek verbracht und wollte sich mittags ein belegtes Brot aus der Küche holen.

Gedankenverloren durchquerte sie die Eingangshalle. Als sie am Salon vorbeikam, sah sie eine Gestalt nahe des Kamins. Zuerst dachte sie, dass Rabastan bereits zurückgekehrt war, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen sah sie, dass es Rodolphus war, der offenbar endlich die Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers verlassen hatte.

Der ältere Lestrange-Bruder saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und las den _Tagespropheten_ , den Rabastan am Morgen im Esszimmer liegen gelassen hatte. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, klopfte Hermine vorsichtig an die Tür.

„Ähm, hi", sagte sie. Rodolphus sah kurz auf, doch wandte sich gleich darauf wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

Langsam betrat Hermine den Salon. „Schon, dass Sie mal aus Ihrem Zimmer rausgekommen sind."

„Was willst du, Mädchen?", fragte Rodolphus und legte die Zeitung beiseite.

„Ähm, nichts, ich…" Etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen von seiner abweisenden Reaktion, wusste Hermine nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ähm, ich… wollte mir gerade etwas zu essen holen. Wollen Sie auch was?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Hermine rief Tipsi und bat sie um zwei belegte Brote.

„Darf ich?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf den leeren Platz auf dem Sofa neben Rodolphus.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", sagte Rodolphus, nahm sein Glas vom Tisch und leerte es in einem Zug. Als Tipsi mit den zwei Tellern zurückkam, schaffte er ihr in rüdem Ton an, ihm nochmal dasselbe zu bringen. Hermine warf dem Glas einen alarmierten Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Rodolphus und zeigte ihr den Inhalt des Glases. „Das ist Orangensaft. Es gibt im ganzen Haus keinen Tropfen Alkohol, dafür hat mein Bruder schon gesorgt. Also können Sie ganz beruhigt sein. Er hat mir sogar meinen Zauberstab abgenommen, damit ich keine „Dummheiten" mache. Hat Rabastan Ihnen aufgetragen, den Babysitter für mich zu spielen?"

„Nein, nein", sagte Hermine schnell zu ihrer Verteidigung.

Sie aß schweigend. Rodolphus rührte sein Sandwich nicht an. Sie betrachtete ihn unauffällig von der Seite. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte sich nicht viel getan. Er wirkte genauso verlottert und betrübt wie am Anfang, aber immerhin saß er hier bei ihr. Er hatte es aus seinem Zimmer herausgeschafft. Hermine musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, denn ihr fielen gewisse Parallelen zwischen Rodolphus Lestrange und ihr auf. Auch sie hatte ihre Zeit gebraucht, bis sie endlich den Mut gefasst hatte, den Schutz ihres Zimmers zu verlassen.

„Wo ist Rabastan hin?", wollte Rodolphus wissen und riss Hermine damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Er wollte in die Winkelgasse", erklärte sie. „Ich… glaube, er hat mal frische Luft gebraucht."

Rodolphus nickte nur. Als er nichts erwiderte, fügte Hermine hinzu: „Er macht sich Sorgen um Sie. Das geht ihm sehr nahe, dass es Ihnen so schlecht geht."

„Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?!", fragte Rodolphus angriffslustig.

„Naja, er hat gesagt, dass Sie ein bisschen zu viel trinken… und er hat mir erzählt, was Sie gemacht haben."

Rodolphus wirkte wenig begeistert. „Dieser…"

„Er macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um Sie."

„So, tatsächlich…" Tipsi brachte ihm sein bestelltes Getränk. Er riss der Hauselfe das Glas rüde aus der Hand. „Verschwinde!" Tipsi verbeugte sich tief und ging.

Es ärgerte Hermine, dass Rodolphus so abschätzig mit der Hauselfe sprach, und sie wollte schon etwas dazu sagen. Als sie jedoch Rodolphus' niedergeschlagenen, betrübten Gesichtsausdruck sah, besann sie sich und entschied, dass es besser war, nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Was er brauchte, war etwas, dass ihn aufheiterte. Wobei aufheitern wohl untertrieben war. Wie ging man mit einem Menschen um, der jeden Lebensmut verloren hatte und sein Leben beenden wollte?

Hermine konnte nur erahnen, was in Rodolphus Lestranges Kopf vorging, aber sie konnte zumindest nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlte. Auch sie wusste, was es hieß, geliebte Menschen im Krieg zu verlieren. Sie vermisste Harry und Ron bis heute. Der Tod ihrer Freunde belastete sie immer noch schwer. Sie hatte über zwei Jahre ohne Aussicht auf Hoffnung allein und einsam in einem Zelt verbracht. Es hatte auch bei ihr Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie beinahe aufgegeben hätte. In denen sie jeder Mut verlassen hatte und sie nur stundenlang zusammengrollt und weinend in ihrem Bett gelegen hatte, immer in dem Wunsch, sie möge endlich aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen.

Natürlich war ihr Wunsch nicht erhört worden. Es war kein Albtraum, es war die Wirklichkeit, mit der sie zurechtkommen musste. Die Wirklichkeit war, dass Voldemort den Krieg gewonnen hatte und ihre Freunde tot waren. Und Hermine ganz allein. Was hatte ihr die Kraft gegeben, weiterzumachen? Warum lebte sie heute noch? Vielleicht war es die naive Hoffnung, dass irgendwann alles besser werden würde. Dass es immer noch Leute im Widerstand gab, die kämpften. Rodolphus hatte seine Frau verloren, was ihn tief getroffen hatte, aber immerhin hatte er noch seinen Bruder. Hermine hatte im Moment niemanden mehr.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, Mädchen?", fragte Rodolphus. „Ich hab in der Zeitung gelesen, dass du in Askaban sitzt."

„Ich war in Askaban", sagte Hermine, „aber Rabastan hat mich rausgeholt und hierher gebracht. Seitdem lebe ich hier mit ihm."

„Aha. Und was will er von dir?"

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau, er hat es mir noch nicht gesagt. Er hat mir nur hoch und heilig versichert, dass ich unter dem Schutz Ihrer Familie stehe und mir nichts passieren wird."

„Rabastan, spielt immer den Kavalier."

„Das tut er wirklich. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Ich wäre in Askaban beinahe gestorben. Wenn Rabastan mich nicht rausgeholt hätte, dann… wäre ich heute nicht hier. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Und er… macht alles für mich, damit es mir hier gutgeht."

„Sie wären beinahe gestorben? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war vielleicht zwei Tage dort, da hat es angefangen mit Husten und Fieber. Ich hab eine sehr schwere Lungenentzündung bekommen. Ich weiß praktisch gar nichts mehr, weil ich die ganze Zeit bewusstlos war. Ich verdanke Rabastan wirklich viel. Er hat extra eine Heilerin geholt, die mich versorgt hat."

Rodolphus nickte.

„Wollen Sie gar nichts essen?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf den unberührten Teller.

„Nein." Er sah gedankenverloren auf das Glas, das er in der linken Hand hielt. Seinen rechten Arm hielt er angewinkelt eng an seiner Seite. Als er sich nach vorne beugte, um das Glas auf dem Tisch abzustellen, verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte Hermine.

Rodolphus lehnte sich wieder zurück. Erneut fiel Hermine auf, dass sein Oberkörper sehr unbeweglich war und ihm offenbar jede Bewegung im Rücken zu schaffen machte.

„Ich muss irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was ist denn da passiert?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ist etwas mit Ihrem Rücken nicht in Ordnung?"

„Kriegsverletzung sozusagen", sagte Rodolphus.

„Ist das… in der Schlacht von Hogwarts passiert?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Als wir die sieben Potter über Little Whinging verfolgt haben, hat mich unsere Nichte mit einem Fluch erwischt", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich bin vom Besen in die Tiefe gestürzt. Beim Aufprall habe ich mir die Wirbelsäule verletzt. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich zu einem Heiler kam und… naja, leider konnte nicht mehr alles gerichtet werden."

Hermine erinnerte sich. Als Tonks nach der Verfolgungsjagd beim Fuchsbau angekommen war, hatte sie erzählt, dass sie Rodolphus verletzt hatte.

„Meine Wirbelsäule ist ein bisschen versteift und manchmal tut es weh."

„Und Ihr Arm?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich war in der Schlacht von Hogwarts dabei, aber durch mein… Handicap konnte ich nicht mehr richtig kämpfen und es hat mich nochmal erwischt. Mein Arm wurde verletzt, weil ein Fluch mich getroffen hat. Der Heiler konnte zumindest meinen Arm retten, aber… seitdem kann ich ihn nicht mehr richtig bewegen." Er hob seinen rechten Arm und machte unter größter Mühe eine Faust. „Ich hab kaum Gefühl und manchmal ist alles taub oder ich spüre so ein Kribbeln bis in die Schulter rauf."

„Tut mir sehr leid", sagte Hermine aufrichtig. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, das zu heilen?"

„Nein. Ich war schon bei einigen Heilern", erklärte Rodolphus und er konnte die Verbitterung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, nicht verbergen. „Aber keiner konnte was machen. Außer Schmerzmittel bleibt mir nicht viel."

„Tut mir wirklich sehr leid", meinte Hermine. „Rabastan hat angedeutet, dass Sie seitdem nicht mehr kämpfen können."

„Der Dunkle Lord schickt mich nicht mehr auf Aufträge", sagte Rodolphus verärgert. „Aber was soll ich schon großartig tun? Ich bin völlig nutzlos! Einen Krüppel braucht niemand!"

Hermine verstand. Deshalb war Rodolphus die ganze Zeit allein in seinem Anwesen. Durch seine Verletzungen konnte er nicht mehr an den Aktivitäten der Todesser teilnehmen. Er kam sich deshalb nutzlos vor. Zusammen mit dem Tod seiner Frau war er in Lethargie und Depression verfallen.

„Hey, Sie sind nicht nutzlos, Sie…"

„Hier sind Sie, Hermine", sagte plötzlich Rabastan, der in den Salon trat. Als er seinen Bruder sah, stutzte er. „Rodolphus? Du… bist mal runtergekommen. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Wir haben ein bisschen geredet", sagte Hermine.

Rodolphus nickte nur.

„Verstehe. Schön, dass man dich mal hier unten sieht, Rodolphus. Denkst du an den Termin später? Du solltest dich langsam fertigmachen. Ich werde dich zu der Heilerin begleiten", sagte Rabastan streng.

Rodolphus seufzte und erhob sich langsam.

„Sie schaffen das schon", sagte Hermine, um ihm ein paar trostspendende Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben. Wie zu erwarten, bekam sie nur ein verächtliches Schnauben als Antwort.

* * *

 _„Avada Kedavra!"_

 _„Expelliarmus!"_

 _Der grüne und der rote Lichtblitz prallten mit einem gewaltigen Kanonenschlag aufeinander. Goldene Flammen loderten auf, wo sich die beiden Zauber trafen. Hermine sah, wie Harry nach hinten fiel. Sein Körper schlug auf dem Steinboden der Großen Halle auf. Hermine sah in seine leeren Augen. Ihr bester Freund war tot…_

Schweratmend und schweißgebadet schrak Hermine aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ihr Puls raste und ihre Hände zitterten. Todesangst hatte sie erfasst. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie immer noch Harry vor sich, wie er leblos am Boden lag. Die Jubelschreie der Todesser und das Wehklagen der Besiegten hallten noch in ihren Ohren wider.

Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich schließlich erholt hatte und ihr Herz wieder normal schlug. Sie amtete tief durch und ließ sich langsam auf ihr Kissen zurücksinken.

Es war lange her, dass sie einen Albtraum von der Schlacht gehabt hatte. Die ersten Monate nach ihrer Flucht war das häufig vorgekommen, aber nach zweieinhalb Jahren hätte sie eigentlich gedacht, diese Phase überwunden zu haben. Ein Irrtum, wie sie feststellen musste.

Die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es fast halb fünf in der Früh war. Sie war hellwach und viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass sie noch hätte schlafen können, deshalb entschloss sich Hermine, aufzustehen und sich die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Frühstück in der Bibliothek zu vertreiben.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange hatte fortan zwei Mal in der Woche eine Therapiestunde bei einer Heilerin in London. Man sah ihn nun öfter außerhalb seines Zimmers. Manchmal saß er im Salon, manchmal leistete er Rabastan und Hermine auch beim Essen Gesellschaft. Er aß nicht viel, er sprach nicht viel, aber immerhin verkroch er sich nicht mehr. Rabastan war darüber erleichtert. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob die ersten Stunden bei der Heilerin schon irgendeine Wirkung zeigten, da Rodolphus sehr verschwiegen war, aber Hermine fand, dass er zumindest nicht mehr so verbittert wirkte. Sie wünschte sich für Rabastan, dass es Rodolphus bald besser gehen würde. Dass sein Bruder versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, lastete schwer auf ihm.

Rabastan versuchte alles und setzte jeden Hebel in Bewegung, um Rodolphus zu helfen. Hermine war überrascht von der engen Bindung der beiden Brüder, denn das hätte sie von den Todessern nicht erwartet. Sie musste zugeben, dass vieles, was sie über die Todesser geglaubt hatte, falsch gewesen war.

Eines Abends fand sie Rabastan allein im Salon vor dem Kaminfeuer. Rodolphus war schon vor Stunden nach oben in sein Zimmer gegangen. Der Todesser war tief in Gedanken versunken und starrte geistesabwesend in die Flammen, die sich knisternd durch die dicken Holzscheite fraßen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Hermine hinter sich vernahm.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", sagte sie.

„Schon gut, ich… war nur in Gedanken", sagte Rabastan schnell.

Hermine nahm auf dem Sofa ihm gegenüber Platz. „Es ist wegen Ihres Bruders, nicht wahr? Das beschäftigt Sie."

Es war eine Feststellung, sodass Rabastan nicht widersprechen konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm bald besser gehen wird", meinte Hermine. „Er schafft das schon."

„Ich hätte gerne Ihre Zuversicht, Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan und lächelte müde. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren kraftraubend für ihn gewesen. Rabastan schien am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein.

Einige Zeit sahen beide nur schweigend ins Feuer. Schließlich ergriff Rabastan das Wort: „Ich… war dumm und ich habe verantwortungslos gehandelt."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Hermine, die nicht wusste, was er meinte.

„Die Anzeichen waren da, aber ich wollte sie nicht sehen. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass alles bald wieder besser werden wird, aber… Ich habe es einfach nicht gesehen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging."

„Rabastan, das ist nicht Ihre Schuld…"

„Ach ja?", entgegnete er. „Wenn die Eule nicht zurückgekommen wäre, dann…" Er atmete tief durch. „Dann wäre mein Bruder jetzt tot. Ich hätte viel früher etwas unternehmen müssen, dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnte Rabastans Gefühle zwar nachvollziehen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sich grämte und sich Vorwürfe machte. Manchmal hatte auch sie sich die Frage gestellt, warum sie sich von der Welt so stark abgekapselt hatte und nicht ihre Freunde gesucht hatte. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht über zwei Jahre in einem kalten, zugigen Zelt verbracht und vielleicht wäre man im Kampf gegen Voldemort schon viel weiter, wenn sie sich dem Widerstand angeschlossen hätte. Sie hätte bei den Überlebenden Schutz suchen und gemeinsam mit ihnen die Rebellion gegen das Regime gestalten können. Aber Hermine hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Da sie nach Harrys Tod die Unerwünschte Nummer 1 geworden war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu fliehen und im Verborgenen zu leben. Jeder Kontakt mit anderen hätte entweder sie selbst oder ihre Freunde in Gefahr gebracht. Allein war es deutlich einfacher, unterzutauchen und sich zu verstecken. Aber all die vielen Monate hatte auch Hermine sich Vorwürfe gemacht, warum sie ihre Freunde im Stich gelassen hatte. Jetzt im Nachhinein war es nicht mehr zu ändern. Andere hatten sich ihrer nun angenommen.

„Wenn meinem Bruder etwas passiert, dann… würde ich mir das niemals verzeihen", sagte Rabastan. „Wenn er nicht mehr da ist, bin ich allein. Dann bin ich der letzte verbliebende Lestrange."

„Sie können nicht mehr ändern, was passiert ist, Rabastan", sagte Hermine ernst. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass Sie sich jetzt um Rodolphus kümmern."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er meine Hilfe nicht will, Hermine", sagte Rabastan. „Ich kann ihm Bella nicht zurückgeben und ich kann ihn auch nicht gesundmachen. Ich kann gar nichts tun."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Sie haben Ihren Bruder hier aufgenommen und Sie tun so viel, dass es ihm besser geht. Geben Sie ihm einfach Zeit. Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen."

Er musterte sie. „Mit Ihnen spricht er ja wenigstens. Mit mir nicht."

„Wir haben nur kurz… Es war ein Zufall, weil Rodolphus da im Salon…"

„Was hat er Ihnen erzählt?"

„Er war nicht begeistert, dass es im ganzen Haus keinen Tropfen Alkohol gibt und dass Sie ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen haben. Ich glaube, er fühlt er sich ein bisschen bevormundet."

„Da diskutiere ich mit Sicherheit nicht mit ihm!", stellte Rabastan sofort klar. „Was hat er noch gesagt?"

„Um seine eigenen Worte zu benutzen… Er fühlt sich wie ein nutzloser Krüppel. Er denkt, dass er nutzlos ist, weil er nicht mehr kämpfen kann."

Rabastan sah nachdenklich drein und nickte. „Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Seit unserer Jugend haben wir für den Dunklen Lord gekämpft. Das war unser Lebensinhalt. Das hat uns geholfen, Askaban zu überstehen. Diese Säule seines Lebens ist weggebrochen. Und mit dem Tod seiner Frau ist dann alles eingestürzt."

* * *

Als Hermine später im Bett lag, dachte sie lang über Rabastans Worte nach und sie erkannte viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu ihrer eigenen Situation. Die Säulen ihres Lebens waren ihre Familie und ihre Freunde gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatte sie seit über drei Jahren nicht gesehen, da sie immer noch sicher in Australien lebten, und ihre Freunde waren tot. Mit Voldemorts Sieg über Harry war Hermines Leben zusammengebrochen. Sie selbst war nun die Gefangene eines Todessers, entmachtet und hilflos. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und wirklich nützlich war sie auch für niemanden, da sie dem Widerstand keine Hilfe geben konnte.

Die Unfähigkeit, etwas sinnvolles zu leisen, die Untätigkeit, weil sie nur Tag für Tag ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek totschlug, und die Ungewissheit, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen sollte, trieben sie halb in den Wahnsinn. Sie verstand nur zu gut, wie sich Rodolphus Lestrange fühlen musste.

In ihrem Kopf kreisten tausend Gedanken, als sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt. Die Albträume kamen zurück.


	9. Chapter 9

_„Ich frage dich noch einmal! Wo habt ihr dieses Schwert her? Woher?"_

 _„Wir haben es gefunden – wir haben es gefunden – BITTE!" Hermine schrie, als der Folterfluch sie traf. Ihr gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und von tausend kleinen Nadeln traktiert zu werden._

 _„Was habt ihr außerdem gestohlen? Was habt ihr sonst noch? Sag mir die Wahrheit, oder, ich schwöre, du wirst dieses Messer zu spüren bekommen!"_

 _„Nichts, wir haben nichts gestohlen!", schluchzte Hermine verzweifelt. Sie lag auf dem Boden des Salons und Bellatrix kauerte über ihr. Ihr Gesicht war ihrem bedrohlich nahe und die schwarzen Haare der älteren Hexe fielen in Hermines Augen._

 _„Du lügst, dreckiges Schlammblut!", fauchte Bellatrix in Hermines Ohr._

 _Die wahnsinnige Todesserin packte Hermines rechten Arm und schob den Ärmel ihres Pullovers nah oben. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über Hermines Haut. Sie versuchte sich zu winden und aus dem eisernen Griff zu befreien, doch sie kam gegen Bellatrix, die Hermine mit ihrem vollen Gewicht auf den Boden drückte, nicht an._

 _Plötzlich spürte Hermine einen brennenden Schmerz an ihrem Unterarm. Sie schrie aus vollem Hals und ihr Körper zuckte._

 _„Halt still!", giftete Bellatrix._

 _Ihre Qual dauerte mehrere Minuten. Als sich Bellatrix von Hermine löste und sie gebrochen auf dem Salonboden liegen ließ, leuchtete blutrot auf ihrem Unterarm das Wort „Schlammblut"._

Rabastan lag noch wach und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er plötzlich von einem gellenden Schrei aus Hermines Zimmer hochgerissen wurde. Sofort sprang er aus dem Bett, zog sich etwas über und eilte die Treppe nach unten.

Die Decke lag auf dem Boden. Hermine wand sich wie wild im Bett hin und her, so als ringe sie mit irgendetwas um ihr Leben. Sie wimmerte und schrie immer wieder voller Angst auf. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Hermine!"

Rabastan war sofort an ihrer Seite und rüttelte an ihren Schultern, um sie aufzuwecken. „Hermine, wachen Sie auf!"

Sie erschrak fürchterlich zusammen, als sie die Augen aufschlug und Rabastan erkannte.

„Hermine, es ist alles gut. Ihnen kann nichts passieren", sagte Rabastan und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie atmete schwer und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihn. Sie weinte bitterlich.

„Sie haben nur schlecht geträumt", sagte Rabastan, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört", sagte Rodolphus, der in der Tür erschienen war.

„Hermine hatte einen Albtraum", erklärte Rabastan. „Geht's wieder?", fragte er die völlig aufgelöste junge Frau.

Sie nickte schwach und ließ ihn los.

„Was haben Sie denn gesehen, das Ihnen solche Angst gemacht hat?"

„Ach, ich… Schon gut, ich…" Voller Scham druckste sie herum, weil sie nichts sagen wollte.

„Sagen Sie schon."

Schließlich zog sie vorsichtig den rechten Ärmel ihres Schlafanzuges nach oben und zeigte Rabastan eine schwach sichtbare Narbe auf ihrem Unterarm. Im schwachen Licht musste er zweimal hinsehen, bis er es erkannte. Die feinen rosa Linien formten das Wort „Schlammblut".

„Das war Bellatrix, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte. „Sie hat mich gefoltert, weil sie wissen wollte, woher wir das Schwert von Gryffindor hatten. Sie dachte, wir hätten es aus Ihrem Verlies gestohlen."

Bei der Erwähnung seiner Frau trat Rodolphus in den Raum. Hermine wollte Bellatrix' Mann nicht ansehen. „Sie… Sie hat das mit dem Messer… in meinen Arm geritzt."

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht blickte Rodolphus auf die verblasste Narbe, dann ging er wortlos hinaus.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aufgeweckt habe", sagte Hermine beschämt. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Ist schon gut", versicherte Rabastan. „Haben Sie… Haben Sie von Bellatrix geträumt?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich hab geträumt, wie sie mich foltert. Ich hatte solche Angst."

Rabastan strich ihr vorsichtig über die Haare. „Ihnen kann nichts passieren. Sie sind hier in Sicherheit. Bellatrix ist… Sie ist nicht mehr hier, OK? Sie müssen keine Angst mehr haben. Legen Sie sich wieder hin."

Mit sanftem Druck bewegte er Hermine dazu, sich wieder hinzulegen und den Kopf auf ihr Kissen zu betten, dann las er die Decke vom Boden auf. Er legte sie über Hermine.

„Ich glaube, wir haben einen Zaubertrank für traumlosen Schlaf da. Wollen Sie einen nehmen?", bot Rabastan an.

„Nein, schon gut", sagte Hermine. „ich werde versuchen zu schlafen. Es wird schon gehen."

* * *

Tatsächlich sollte es nicht gehen. In den folgenden Wochen fand sich Rabastan fast jede Nacht in Hermines Zimmer, um sie nach den schrecklichen Erlebnissen, die sie in ihren Träumen immer und immer wieder durchlebte, zu trösten. Er nahm sie in den Arm, strich ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, damit sie wieder einschlafen konnte. Es ging ihr nur besser, wenn Rabastan bei ihr war.

In einer Nacht war es so schlimm, dass Hermine eine ganze Stunde brauchte, bis sie sich von ihren Weinkrämpfen beruhigt hatte. Rabastan hatte sie die ganze Zeit über fest im Arm gehalten, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen und ihr zu zeigen, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Als sie sich schließlich von ihm löste und sich die Tränen wegwischte, fragte er sie vorsichtig, was sie diesmal gesehen hatte.

„Von was haben Sie denn geträumt? Sie haben laut geschrien und sind ja völlig aufgelöst."

„Das… ist nicht so einfach", sagte Hermine beschämt und rückte von ihm weg.

„Sie könne mir alles erzählen, OK?", versicherte Rabastan ihr.

„Harry, Ron und ich sind mit unserem Zelt durch England gezogen. Der Name von Vold-, ich meine, der Name ihres Herrn, war damals ja mit einem Tabu belegt, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

„Ja."

„Harry hat den Namen aus Versehen ausgesprochen und daraufhin haben uns Greifer überfallen. Da war Fenrir Greyback." Bei Erwähnung des Namens des berüchtigten Werwolfs erschauderte sie. „Er hat immer wieder gesagt, wie weich meine Haut ist, wie toll er meinen… meinen Duft findet und dass er mich beißen möchte… Später, als wir im Malfoy-Haus waren, hat Bellatrix gesagt, wenn sie mit mir fertig ist, kann Greyback mich als Belohnung haben."

Rabastan begriff augenblicklich, wovor Hermine solche Todesangst gehabt hatte.

„Er wollte gewisse Dinge mit mir anstellen. Ich habe davon geträumt. Dinge, die manchmal böse Männer mit jungen Mädchen machen." Ihre Stimme zitterte und auch wenn er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste Rabastan, dass sie weinte und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

Er unterdrückte den Drang, ihr trostspendend eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin vielleicht der Falsche, um so etwas zu sagen. Ich habe während meines Lebens schon… sehr vielen Menschen Leid angetan", sagte Rabastan leise. „Ich habe gefoltert und getötet. Aber ich empfinde für Männer, die… Frauen so etwas antun, seit jeher tiefe Verachtung. Es war nur ein Traum, Hermine, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass, solange ich lebe, ihnen Fenrir Greyback diese Dinge niemals antun wird."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn an. Dann umarmte sie ihn fest. Rabastan wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wie ihm geschah. Langsam erwiderte er ihre Geste und drückte sie an sich.

„Danke", hauchte Hermine. „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie da sind."

Waren es nur die Angst und der Trost, den Rabastan ihr gab, die sie zu diesem Satz veranlasst hatten? Oder war sie wirklich froh, dass Rabastan bei ihr war? War sie froh, hier bei ihm zu sein? Insgeheim hoffte Rabastan auf das letztere. Er wollte, dass Hermine gern bei ihm war.

„Würden… würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Hermine schüchtern.

„Was denn?"

„Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn Sie da sind. Könnten Sie heute Nacht hierbleiben?"

Er sah ihre traurigen Augen, mit denen sie ihn hilfesuchend anblickte, und er konnte nicht anders, als ja zu sagen.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich bleibe hier bei Ihnen."

„Nur, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Danke."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zog Rabastan einen Stuhl neben Hermines Bett und verwandelte ihn in einen gemütlichen Sessel. Dann nahm er eine Wolldecke aus dem Schrank und setzte sich. Während er sich zudeckte, legte sich Hermine wieder hin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sodass sie Rabastan ansehen konnte.

„Vielen, vielen Dank."

„Gute Nacht, Ms. Granger."

Hermine schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen. Rabastan beobachtete sie einige Zeit im Schlaf. Sie war viel ruhiger geworden, ihr Gesicht war entspannt und sie atmete gleichmäßig. Er glaubte, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen. Er war froh und erleichtert darüber, dass sie endlich erholsamen Schlaf fand. Völlig erschöpft von den letzten Wochen, in denen er so wenig geschlafen hatte, legte Rabastan den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte sie enttäuscht fest, dass Rabastan schon gegangen war.

* * *

Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden Brüdern, als sie am Frühstückstisch zusammensaßen. Rabastan hatte die Zeitung vor sich liegen, aber sein Kopf war nicht bereit, die Worte aufzunehmen und zu begreifen. Desinteressiert überflog er nur lose die Überschriften und betrachtete die Schwarz-Weiß-Fotos. Sein Kaffee war inzwischen kalt geworden. Hermine war noch nicht aufgestanden.

„Du warst eine Nacht bei ihr", sagte Rodolphus schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich wollte, dass sie endlich wieder durchschläft", sagte Rabastan monoton. Er war erschöpft und hatte wenig Energie für ein Gespräch.

„Ist es besser geworden mit ihren Albträumen?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ja. Aber nur, wenn ich in ihrem Zimmer bin."

„Du magst sie." Es war eine Feststellung. „Deshalb ist sie hier, nicht wahr?"

Es war die unbequeme Wahrheit, der sich Rabastan nicht stellen wollte. Rodolphus hatte die Eigenart, immer ziemlich genau ins Schwarze zu treffen. Die Worte so direkt und ohne Beschönigung zu hören, brachte Rabastan in eine unangenehme Situation und er hatte das Gefühl, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Du hast ja schon in Askaban immer von ihr gesprochen. Dass du sie kennenlernen willst. Weiß sie das?"

Wenn Rabastan ehrlich zu sich war, dann war er seit dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung fasziniert und angetan von der kleinen muggelstämmigen Hexe. Sie war damals zwar erst ein junges Mädchen mit 15 gewesen, doch irgendetwas an ihr hatte Rabastan in seinen Bann gezogen. Mittlerweile war sie zu einer jungen Frau herangereift und sein Interesse war in all den Jahren nur größer geworden. Was er genau von Hermine wollte, hätte er nicht sagen können, selbst wenn man ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt hätte. Manchmal erkannte er sich selbst kaum wieder.

Als er nichts erwiderte, fügte Rodolphus hinzu: „Offenbar nicht. Wirst du es ihr sagen?"

„Ich… weiß es nicht."

„Warum tust du das? Warum das alles? Sie hier und du kümmerst dich so _liebevoll_ um sie. Ich erkenne meinen Bruder irgendwie nicht mehr."

„Na, da bist du ja nicht der einzige." Rabastan warf Rodolphus einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ich wollte sie nicht im Gefängnis lassen. Und erst recht nicht wollte ich, dass irgendein anderer sie bekommt."

Er dachte daran, was Hermine ihm über Fenrir Greyback erzählt hatte, und seine Hände ballten sich unweigerlich zu Fäusten.

„Es gibt eine Menge von uns, die nur allzu gern gewisse Dinge mit ihr anstellen würden. Rowle ist immer noch nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen und Macnair… Davor…"

„… willst du sie beschützen."

„Ja", sagte Rabastan und nickte.

„Weiß der Dunkle Lord davon?"

Rabastan lachte kurz auf. „Das ist ja das genau das… faszinierende an der Sache. Der Dunkle Lord will nämlich, dass ich genau das tue."

„Er hat dir befohlen, sie zu beschützen?"

„Nicht direkt. Er sagte, ich solle sie für ihn aufbewahren, bis er sie brauchen würde", erklärte Rabastan. „Er sagte, ich solle ihr den Schutz unserer Familie zuteilwerden lassen."

„Was könnte die Absicht des Lords sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, er hat nicht mit mir gesprochen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich wirklich erpicht darauf bin, es zu erfahren."

* * *

 _„Deine Haut, so weich", schnurrte Fenrir Greyback an ihr Ohr, während seine Hand über ihre Wange streichelte. „Dein Duft…"_

 _Hermine versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber der Werwolf drückte sie mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ein Bett. Mit seinem Knie zwang er sie, ihre Beine zu spreizen…_

Hermine keuchte schwer und der Schweiß lief unter ihrem Schlafanzug ihren Rücken hinab, als sie aus ihrem bösen Traum erwachte. Rabastan, der wie so oft in den letzten Wochen neben ihrem Bett gewacht hatte, war sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Greyback?", vermutete Rabastan.

„Ja. Wieder derselbe Traum", sagte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, das kann nicht so weitergehen", sagte Rabastan streng. „Ich werde Ihnen jetzt doch einen Trank geben. Wir haben etwas gegen Albträume da." Er stand vom Bett auf und wollte schon hinauseilen, um den Heiltrank zu holen, da sagte Hermine: „Diesen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf… Diesen Trank darf nur ein Heiler verabreichen oder ein Heiler muss ihn verschreiben. Man kann ihn nicht so einfach kaufen. Warum haben Sie so etwas im Haus?"

Rabastan hielt auf der Stelle inne. „Wissen Sie, Ms. Granger, Sie sind nicht die einzige, die schlechte Träume hat. Mit Albträumen kenne ich mich sehr gut aus."

„Sie haben auch Albträume?"

„Ja, manchmal auch heute noch. Nach all den Jahren. Das bringt es so mit sich, wenn man so lange Zeit in Askaban verbracht hat", sagte Rabastan und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Das Tageslicht, das durch das Fenster hereinfiel, weckte Hermine am nächsten Morgen. Sie fühlte sich seltsam erfrischt und ausgeruht und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war sie nicht aus einem schrecklichen Albtraum erwacht. Der Trank, den Rabastan ihr gegeben hatte, hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Nichtsahnend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite, um zu sehen, ob Rabastan noch bei ihr war, und erschrak. Er war tatsächlich noch bei ihr. Rabastan schlief nicht mehr im Sessel neben ihrem Bett. Vielmehr lag er direkt neben ihr _in_ ihrem Bett. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter auseinander. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem verriet ihr, dass er noch tief und fest schlief. Sie waren sich so nah, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten, und Hermine konnte den schwachen Duft seines Rasierwassers, das er immer trug, riechen. Sie mochte den Duft…

Hermine erwartete, dass ihr der enge Kontakt und die Nähe Unbehagen bereiten würden, doch insgeheim hatte sie es gern, wenn Rabastan ihr so nah war. Sie fühlte sich immer wohl und beschützt in seiner Gegenwart und wusste, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, solange er nur bei ihr war. Am liebsten hatte sie es, wenn er sie in die Arme nahm, so wie in den letzten Wochen, als sie die Albträume gehabt hatte…

Als sich Hermine bewusste wurde, was sie gerade dachte, wandte sie sich von Rabastan ab, schlüpfte leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, aus dem Bett und flüchtete ins Badezimmer, wo sie erst einmal die Tür abschloss, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Todesser zu bringen. Scham überkam sie für ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.

Es gefiel ihr nicht, dass sich Rabastan so sehr in ihre Gefühlswelt hineinschlich. Sie musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, wer er war. Auch wenn er sich so gut um sie kümmerte und freundlich zu ihr war, war er immer noch ein Todesser. Seit sie bei ihm war, vergaß sie diesen Umstand nur allzu gerne. Er war ihr Retter und ihr Beschützer. Er war ein Mann, ein gutaussehender Mann, wie Hermine sich eingestehen musste, und sie wollte seine Gegenwart, seine Nähe, nicht mehr missen. Sie wünschte sich insgeheim mehr Nähe zu ihm, als gut für sie war.

Für ihre Morgentoilette ließ sie sich viel mehr Zeit als sonst, in der Hoffnung, Rabastan möge nicht mehr da sein, wenn sie das Bad verließ. Allerdings war er trotz ihrer Trödelei immer noch in ihrem Bett. Als Hermine vorsichtig aus dem Bad lugte, stand er gerade auf und zog sich seinen Umhang über.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen kurzen Moment waren beide um Worte verlegen. Rabastan schien es genau so unangenehm zu sein wie Hermine, dass sie die letzte Nacht so nah beieinander verbracht hatten.

„Hat der Trank gewirkt?", wollte Rabastan wissen. „Hatten Sie letzte Nacht noch mal einen Albtraum?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist gut. Wenn Sie nochmal einen Trank möchten, dann… sagen Sie einfach Bescheid."

„Ja, danke."

Hermine war mehr als nur erleichtert, als er hinausging.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage konnten nicht mal die Bücher Hermine von Rabastan ablenken. Sie sah ihn kaum und hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Vermutlich war ihm das, was passiert war, genauso peinlich wie ihr. Nachts war er jetzt nicht mehr bei ihr. Hermine hatte keine Albträume mehr, aber das lag eher daran, dass sie lange wach lag und ohnehin nicht einschlafen konnte. Immer wenn sie sich auf die Seite drehte und die leere Hälfte des Bettes sah, dann wünschte sie sich, Rabastan möge neben ihr liegen.

Mit Rodolphus Lestrange verstand sie sich langsam, aber sicher recht gut. Mittlerweile schien es ihm auch etwas besser zu gehen und er wurde offener, sodass sie sich manchmal unterhielten, wenn sie zu zweit im Salon saßen. Hermine konnte ihn so endlich näher kennenlernen. Sie merkte schnell, dass er ein eher ruhiger und in sich gekehrter, aber im Grunde liebenswerter Mann war. Umso erstaunlicher fand sie es, wie er all die Jahre mit Bellatrix verheiratet sein konnte.

Als Hermine ihm von Rabastans Geburtstag und ihrem Rausch erzählte, sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal seit seinem Einzug im Haus lachen.

„Sie haben Antonin wirklich mit auf Ihr Zimmer gebeten?", fragte er, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte. Als Hermine bejahte, brach er erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war beruhigend, ihn lachen zu hören. Nach allem, was er durchgestanden hatte, und nach all den Monaten des Trübsinns und der Einsamkeit, war es gut, wenn ihn etwas zum Lachen bringen konnte.

„Ja. Er hat höflich, aber sehr bestimmt abgelehnt", sagte Hermine.

„Sie sind mir eine", meinte Rodolphus, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ich habe mich wirklich wie der letzte Idiot aufgeführt", sagte Hermine schuldbewusst. „Ich hab Rabastan eigentlich das Geburtstagsessen total verdorben."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Rabastan, der in diesem Moment in den Salon kam.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich augenblicklich purpurrot.

„Hermine hat mir gerade diese lustige Geschichte von deinem Geburtstag erzählt", erklärte Rodolphus grinsend.

„Verstehe. Schön zu sehen, dass dich etwas zum Lachen bringen kann. Das… finde ich wirklich toll."

Rodolphus nickte und warf Hermine einen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Ich bin aber wegen etwas anderem hier. Ich habe Hermine gesucht."

„Mich?" Hermines Wangen wurden schon wieder heiß.

„Haben Sie Lust, mir auf dem Dachboden Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte Rabastan.

„Auf dem Dachboden?"

„Was machst du denn da?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ich habe mir schon länger vorgenommen, da oben mal aufzuräumen und das Chaos zu beseitigen. Die Hauselfen haben gesagt, dass sich da oben wahrscheinlich ein paar Mäuse und Doxys eingenistet haben, also wäre ein gründlicher Frühjahrsputz gar nicht schlecht. Und Hermine, Sie könnten unsere Familie näher kennenlernen. Da oben lagern nämlich praktisch Jahrzehnte unserer Familiengeschichte. Du kannst ja auch mitkommen, Rodolphus. Also, was ist? Kommt ihr mit rauf?"

Hermine warf Rodolphus einen unsicheren Blick zu. Der Vorschlag war nicht uninteressant, denn genau genommen wusste Hermine herzlich wenig über ihre Gastgeberfamilie. Sie hatte zwar die _Genealogie der Zauberei_ gelesen und wusste etwas über die Lestranges, aber es war etwas anderes ein Buch zu lesen, als in die Erinnerungen der Familie selbst einzutauchen. Schließlich nickte sie. Auch Rodolphus schloss sich ihnen an.

* * *

Hermine hatte bisher gar nicht gewusst, dass es überhaupt einen Dachboden im Haus gab. Sie erklommen die Treppen bis ins oberste Stockwerk des Anwesens, wo Hermine bislang noch nicht gewesen war. Am Ende eines Ganges schwang Rabastan seinen Zauberstab Richtung Decke. Eine breite Dachbodenluke, die in den Boden eingelassen war, öffnete sich nach unten und eine Treppe wurde ausgefahren.

Der alte Dachboden lag im Dunkeln, sodass Rabastan erst ein Licht mit seinem Zauberstab entzünden musste. Chaos war untertrieben, fand Hermine. Überall standen Kisten oder lose Gegenstände herum. Die Luft war dick und muffig, weil sich der Staub von Jahrzehnten auf den ausrangierten Sachen abgelagert hatte. Feuchtigkeit war ins das Holz des Dachstuhls gekrochen, sodass ihnen ein modriger Geruch in die Nase stieg. Dichte Spinnweben zierten die Wände. Das runde Fenster auf der anderen Seite war so dreckig, dass kein Tageslicht mehr in den Raum fiel. Über ihren Köpfen raschelte es im Holz. Als Rabastan seinen Zauberstab nach oben richtete, fiel ein totes Doxy vor ihre Füße.

„Tipsi hat nicht übertrieben", sagte Rabastan.

Rodolphus hustete, als er mit der Hand über einen Stapel Bücher wischte und eine Staubwolke aufstieg. „Du meine Güte!", meinte er. „Hier war ja schon eine Ewigkeit keiner mehr."

„Wie denn auch? Unsere Eltern sind gestorben und wir waren in Askaban. Seit wenigstens zwanzig Jahren ja sich keiner mehr um das Haus gekümmert", sagte Rabastan.

Hermine sah sich interessiert um. Sie entdeckte einen bestimmt drei Meter langen Teppich, der zusammengerollt am Boden lag. Rabastan entrollte ihn vorsichtig.

„Das ist ein Wandteppich mit unserem Stammbaum drauf", sagte er verwundert. „Komisch, ich dachte, der hängt unten in Vaters altem Arbeitszimmer."

„Da hängt er ja auch", sagte Rodolphus.

„Aber warum liegt dann ein zweiter hier?"

„Das ist Ihre ganze Familie?", fragte Hermine und ging neben Rabastan in die Hocke, um den Teppich näher begutachten zu können. Ganz unten waren Rabastan und Rodolphus. Eine feine, vertikale, gestickte Linie führte von ihren Namen zu ihren Eltern, Cadmus Lestrange und Belvina Lestrange. Von Rodolphus' Namen ging eine horizontale, blaue Linie zu Bellatrix Lestrange, einer geborenen Black.

„Ja."

„Wie weit reicht das zurück?"

Rabastan entrollte den Teppich vollständig. „Der älteste Nachweis über die Familie Lestrange stammt aus dem elften Jahrhundert. Unsere Familie kam ursprünglich aus Frankreich. Alle blauen Linien sind Eheschließungen. Wir sind praktisch mit allen Reinblutfamilien verwandt, die es jemals in Großbritannien gegeben hat."

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die vielen Generationen bis ins Hochmittelalter zurückverfolgte. Manchmal waren die Verbindungen der einzelnen Familienmitglieder so eng, dass man Schwierigkeiten hatte, alle Linien auseinanderzuhalten. Am äußeren rechten Rand des Teppichs stach ihr eine Person besonders ins Auge.

„Alexandrina Lestrange", las sie laut vor, „geboren 1754, gestorben 1783. Die ist aber nicht sehr alt geworden."

Jetzt ging auch Rodolphus in die Hocke, um sich den Stammbaum näher anzusehen. „Von der habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich glaube, die ist auf dem anderen Stammbaum gar nicht drauf."

„Stimmt, die kenne ich auch nicht", meinte Rabastan genauso ratlos. „Sie war nie verheiratet." Ihre fünf Geschwister hatten alle geheiratet und mehrere Kinder, nur Alexandrina war sowohl ehe- als auch kinderlos geblieben. „Seltsam. Das war zur damaligen Zeit ungewöhnlich."

„Wenn Sie den Teppich genauer ansehen wollen, Ms. Granger, dann gehen Sie am besten unten in das Zimmer im dritten Stock. Da hängt der Stammbaum an der Wand", sagte Rodolphus.

„Ja, danke."

Sie durchforsteten den Raum weiter, bis sie schließlich Kisten mit Sachen aus der Kindheit der beiden Brüder fanden.

„Unsere alten Schuluniformen, die alten Bücher, sogar unsere Zeugnisse!"

Hermine erkannte das _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche_ und noch etliche andere Schulbücher und eine gewisse Wehmut überkam sie. Sie hatte ihre magische Ausbildung nie zu Ende bringen können. Die Bücher für das siebte Schuljahr hatte sie nie gekauft. Und ein Abschlusszeugnis hatte sie auch nicht.

„Du warst besser als ich", sagte Rabastan säuerlich. „Hattest ein paar Ohnegleichen mehr als ich."

Beide Brüder waren in fast allen Fächern hervorragende Schüler gewesen, wie Hermine feststellen musste. Rodolphus hatte in seinen UTZen sogar zehn Ohnegleichen geschafft.

„Sie waren auch Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Hermine, die einen Vermerk auf Rodolphus' Zeugnis gelesen hatte.

„Ja. Ich war immer der brave Bruder. Rabastan war der Draufgänger."

„Musste zu oft bei McGonagall nachsitzen", sagte Rabastan und verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine war nicht überrascht davon. Als sie die ZAG-Zeugnisse sah, musste sie laut loslachen. Beide waren in Wahrsagen durchgefallen.

„Wir hätten das Fach nie wählen sollen", meinte Rabastan.

„Ich hab es in der dritten Klasse nach ein paar Monaten hingeschmissen", sagte Hermine, „und habe es keinen Tag bereut!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen, Ms. Granger? Ich habe gehört, dass Sie immer eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin gewesen sind. Aber trotzdem haben Sie Hogwarts gar nicht beendet. Wie kommt das?", fragte Rodolphus interessiert. „Sie und Ihre beiden Freunde sind lieber Zelten gegangen?"

„Ähm, das ist… eine sehr lange… und komplizierte Geschichte", sagte Hermine schnell. „Tut mir leid, aber… ich kann Ihnen leider nichts darüber sagen."

„Das ist schade. Es interessiert uns alle, was Sie gemacht haben. Es gab ja ziemlich viele Gerüchte, aber…"

„Rodolphus…", mahnte Rabastan.

„Schon gut."

Rabastan öffnete als nächstes Kisten mit alten Fotos. „Das sind unsere Abschlussfotos. Das ganze Haus Slytherin."

„Wann haben Sie Abschluss gemacht?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete das Foto. Rabastan deutete auf sich, aber sie hätte ihn auch so gut wiedererkannt.

„1969. Bellatrix war zusammen mit mir in einer Klasse."

Jetzt erkannte Hermine auch das Mädchen, das neben Rabastan stand. Es war die junge, 17-jährige Bellatrix Black. Schon damals war ihr langes, schwarzes Haar offen über ihren Rück gewallt und sie hatte etwas arrogantes und erhabenes in ihrem Blick gehabt. Rodolphus wagte es nicht, das Foto anzusehen.

„Wo sind Sie?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Rodolphus hat zwei Jahre früher Abschluss gemacht", erklärte Rabastan. „Hier. In seinem Jahrgang waren auch Amycus Carrow und Walden Macnair."

Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um die drei jungen Männer auf dem Bild zu erkennen. Beide Brüder waren schon als Jugendliche sehr gutaussehend gewesen und Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sich mit Sicherheit viele weibliche Fans während ihrer Schulzeit gehabt hatten. Rodolphus nahm unterdessen den Deckel einer anderen Kiste ab.

„Das sind unsere Eltern, Cadmus und Belvina Lestrange", sagte er und reichte ihr eine große, gerahmte Schwarz-Weiß-Fotografie.

Man sah sofort, dass Rodolphus eher nach seinem Vater, Rabastan aber eher nach seiner Mutter kam. Cadmus Lestrange war ein großer, stattlicher Mann mit dunklen Haaren und Bart. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und stand neben seiner Frau, Belvina, die ein edles, schulterfreies Kleid trug. Ihre dunklen Haare waren sie einem Zopf geflochten, der über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel.

„Unsere Mutter war eine geborene McAllister", erklärte Rabastan. „Eine sehr angesehene Reinblutfamilie. Allerdings hatten die auch das Pech, dass sie hauptsächlich Töchter hatten und die wenigen Söhne, die es gab, haben es vor ihrem Tod nicht geschafft zu heiraten und selbst Söhne zu zeugen. Der Name ist längst verschwunden."

„Sind Ihre beiden Eltern verstorben?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja. Schon vor sehr vielen Jahren. Unser Vater… kannte den Dunklen Lord bereits in dessen Schulzeit und war einer seiner ersten Anhänger. Er hat allerdings nie als Todesser gekämpft. Er erlag in den späten 70er Jahren einer Krankheit. Unsere Mutter ist ihm bald gefolgt."

„Tut mir leid."

„Das ist das Leben, nicht wahr", meinte Rabastan und durchsuchte weiter die alten Fotos. Er zeigte Hermine weitere Aufnahmen aus seiner Kindheit. Rodolphus durchsuchte weiter die Kiste, in der er das Foto seiner Eltern gefunden hatte. Plötzlich erstarrte er. Schmerz stand in ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das Foto, das er in der Hand gehabt hatte, glitt zu Boden.

„Rodolphus, was ist los?", fragte Rabastan.

Hermine begriff sofort. Das, was Rodolphus so aus der Fassung brachte, war das Hochzeitsfoto, auf dem er und Bellatrix als frischvermähltes Paar zu sehen waren.

„Was macht das hier?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Der Fotograf hat doch mehrere Abzüge angefertigt. Glaubst du nicht, dass unsere Eltern ein Foto von ihrem Sohn auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit haben wollten?"

Hermine hob das Foto auf und betrachtete es. Bellatrix trug ein weißes Kleid und ihre schwarze Mähne war in einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zusammengebunden. Um ihren Hals ruhte eine Kette mit einem Schmuckstein. Sie war eine wunderschöne Braut gewesen, das musste selbst Hermine zugeben, obwohl sie sonst nur Abscheu für Bellatrix empfand. Damals hatte Askaban ihre Schönheit noch nicht zerstört. Rodolphus neben ihr trug einen schwarzen Festumhang. Er hielt die Hand seiner Frau und sah immer wieder lächelnd zu ihr. Er sah glücklich aus. Mochte auch Bellatrix nie Gefühle für ihren Mann gehabt haben, es war ersichtlich, dass Rodolphus die Frau geheiratet hatte, die er liebte.

„Rodolphus!" Rabastan rief seinem Bruder nach, doch dieser antwortete nicht, sondern stürmte nur die Treppe hinunter.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden", bot Hermine spontan an und gab Rabastan das Foto.

„Hermine, nicht doch…"

„Ist schon gut. Ich versuche es einfach", sagte sie.

Sie ließ Rabastan etwas betreten auf dem Dachboden zurück, als sie Rodolphus nach unten folgte. Der ältere Lestrange war auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, als Hermine ihn auf dem Flur abfing.

„Rodolphus, warten Sie doch mal bitte!"

Wie zu erwarten, wurde sie ignoriert, aber Hermine wollte diesmal nicht locker lassen. Sie folgte Rodolphus zu seinem Zimmer. Gerade als er die Tür zuschlagen wollte, huschte Hermine hinein.

„Was zum…?" Er sah sie entgeistert an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Was soll denn das?"

„Ich will mit Ihnen reden", erklärte Hermine. „Bitte, hören Sie mir doch mal zu!"

„Ich will nicht reden", sagte Rodolphus schlicht. „Und jetzt verlassen Sie mein Zimmer."

Er war plötzlich wie ausgetauscht. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er noch über ihre Geschichte gelacht und ihr von seiner Familie erzählt und jetzt hatte die Dunkelheit wieder Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb eisern in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

„Ms. Granger, ich habe keine Lust Ihnen wehzutun. Verlassen Sie sofort mein Zimmer oder…"

„Oder was? Sie haben keinen Zauberstab, also können Sie nicht viel machen."

„Ich kann Sie auch ohne Zauberstab hinausbefördern!", mahnte Rodolphus leicht ungeduldig, allerdings war eine Spur Verunsicherung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Das will ich sehen. Rabastan wäre nicht so begeistert und in Ihrem Zustand…"

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und musterte sie von oben herab streng. Offenbar war er um Worte verlegen und versuchte stattdessen, seine Größe und Statur dazu zu nutzen, Hermine einzuschüchtern. Wenn er wirklich glaubte, dass sie sich davon beeindrucken ließ, dann lag er falsch. Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft und trotzig. Sie blinzelte nicht einmal. Schließlich gab er auf und wandte sich ab. Er steuerte das Badezimmer an, die letzte Zuflucht, die ihm blieb. Hermine stellte sich in den Türrahmen und versperrte ihm damit den Weg.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Rodolphus. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

„Nein. Ich will doch nur mit Ihnen reden. Sie können nicht ewig davonlaufen, Rodolphus."

„Was haben wir uns schon zu sagen?", fragte Rodolphus und wollte sie zur Seite schieben.

„Ich weiß, dass der Tod Ihrer Frau Sie sehr mitnimmt", sagte Hermine. Er erstarrte und funkelte sie böse an.

„Sie wissen überhaupt nichts!", entgegnete Rodolphus und nun war er wütend. Er versuchte, sie zu packen und aus dem Zimmer zu bugsieren, doch sein verletzter Arm und sein Rücken bereiteten ihm Schmerzen. Er schaffte es nicht, genug Kraft aufzubringen, um Hermine beiseitezuschieben. Hilfesuchend stützte er sich mit seinem gesunden Arm an der Wand ab.

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen", bot Hermine an. Er ließ es zu, dass sie ihm zu seinem Bett half, wo er sich setzte. Wie ein Häufchen Elend sank er zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich bin der komplette Vollversager", meinte Rodolphus niedergeschlagen.

Hermine nahm langsam neben ihm Platz.

„Nein, das sind Sie nicht", widersprach Hermine. „Bitte denken Sie das doch nicht die ganze Zeit."

„Und wieso nicht? Sehen Sie mich doch an. Ich bin nichts. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Der Tod Ihrer Frau… hat Sie schwer getroffen, nicht wahr?"

„Was wissen Sie denn schon über mich und meine Frau?"

„Ich weiß eine Menge, Rodolphus", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Ich habe ebenfalls viele Menschen verloren, die mir sehr viel bedeutet haben. Ich kann verstehen, wie es Ihnen geht. Es bringt nur nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine schluckte. Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob sie wirklich aussprechen sollte, was in ihr vorging. Nicht mal gegenüber Rabastan, mit dem sie mittlerweile ein vertrauteres Verhältnis hatte, hatte sie jemals seit ihrem Einzug im Lestrange-Anwesen über diese Dinge gesprochen. Rodolphus Lestrange hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst, was sie lange verdrängt hatte. Er und sein Leid zwangen sie, sich mit ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit und den schrecklichen Erlebnissen des Krieges auseinanderzusetzen.

„Ich habe durch den Krieg und die Schlacht von Hogwarts alles verloren, was ich hatte. Meine Eltern sind irgendwo, ohne Aussicht, dass ich sie jemals wiedersehe. Meine beiden besten Freunde sind tot. Ich bin heute ganz allein. Wenn ich nachts allein in meinem Zelt war, dann habe ich oft daran gedacht, dass alles verloren ist und dass ich besser… tot wäre. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie sind mit Ihrem Schmerz allein? Nein."

Er war überrascht von ihrer Offenbarung.

„Ich vermisse meine Freunde jeden Tag und ich wünschte, das alles wäre nicht passiert. Ich verstehe Sie. Ihre Frau hat Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet." Es war eine Feststellung.

Er nickte langsam. „Vermissen Sie Ihre Frau?"

„Ja", raunte Rodolphus.

„Ich weiß, warum Sie das getan haben. Es gibt niemanden, der das so gut nachvollziehen kann, wie ich", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Hermine konnte den Schmerz in Rodolphus' Augen sehen. Es war wie ein Blick in einen Spiegel. Gleichzeitig jedoch war ein Band des gegenseitigen Verständnisses zwischen ihnen entstanden.

„Rabastan ist wütend auf mich, oder? Weil ich das getan habe?"

„Nein, er ist nicht wütend. Er hatte Angst, Sie zu verlieren, und es macht ihm schwer zu schaffen, dass es Ihnen so schlecht geht", sagte Hermine. „Er würde Ihnen so gerne helfen, aber er weiß nicht wie. Es tut mir so leid, dass sagen zu müssen, aber… Das, was Sie sich so sehnlich wünschen, dass Ihre Frau zurückkommt, das wird nicht passieren. Die Toten können nicht zurückkommen." Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich werde Harry und Ron nie wiedersehen."

Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen, dann ergriff Rodolphus vorsichtig Hermines rechten Arm und schob den Ärmel ihres Umhangs nach oben. Er betrachtete die Narbe, die das Wort „Schlammblut" bildete und strich nachdenklich mit einem Finger darüber. Hermine war seine Berührung unangenehm und sie zog ihren Arm zurück.

„Das hat meine Frau getan."

„Sie war wahnsinnig", sagte Hermine und schluckte. „Ich habe ihr so oft gesagt, dass wir das Schwert nicht aus Ihrem Verlies hatten, aber sie wollte mir einfach nicht glauben."

„Ich kann da nicht mal widersprechen."

„Wie lange waren Sie verheiratet?", fragte Hermine.

„Fast 27 Jahre", sagte Rodolphus.

„Das ist eine lange Zeit."

„Wir haben mehr Zeit miteinander als ohne einander verbracht. Wir waren immer zusammen, wir haben alles zusammen gemacht. Wir haben alles zusammen durchgestanden. Krisen, Askaban… Sie war ein Teil von meinem Leben, ein Teil von mir. Ohne sie ist alles…"

„…leer. Ich weiß", sagte Hermine, die das Gesagte nachvollziehen konnte. Sie, Harry und Ron hatten auch viele Dinge zusammen durchgestanden, egal ob es Kämpfe gegen Voldemort oder Bewährungsproben für ihre Freundschaft waren. Sie waren zusammen gewesen. Ihr Tod hatte in Hermines Leben eine Lücke hinterlassen. Genauso wie Bellatrix' Tod in Rodolphus' Leben.

Rodolphus sah sie an. „Ohne Bella hat alles für mich keinen Sinn mehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch soll."

„Solche Gedanken hatte ich auch", sagte Hermine. „Als ich allein in meinem Zelt war, habe ich mir solche Fragen auch gestellt. Was ich eigentlich noch soll, jetzt, da meine Freunde tot sind und der Krieg verloren ist und Ihre Seite gewonnen hat."

„Warum sind Sie noch da?", fragte Rodolphus. „Was lässt Sie weitermachen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht Hoffnung", sagte Hermine. „Wenn etwas Altes stirbt, dann entsteht etwas Neues. Eine neue Tür öffnet sich. Ich bin sehr lange vor gewissen Dingen davongelaufen und ich musste lernen, dass das falsch war. Ich bin noch da, weil mich die Todesser festgenommen und mir Rabastan schließlich das Leben gerettet und mich hierher gebracht hat. Ich denke, das ist meine neue Tür, durch die ich gehen muss."

Er betrachtete sie. Tränen rannen über Hermines Gesicht. „Meine Freunde sind tot, aber ich lebe. Ich helfe ihnen nicht, indem ich es zulasse, dass ihr Tod umsonst war. Oder dass ihr Tod mich in den Abgrund zieht. Ihre Frau würde doch bestimmt nicht wollen, dass es Ihnen so schlecht geht. Ihre Frau starb in dem Wissen, dass sich ihr sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllt hat. Würde Sie sich nicht wünschen, dass Sie das, was Sie erreicht haben, wofür Sie so lange gekämpft haben, genießen?"

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Rodolphus wollte etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment erschien Rabastan in der Tür.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja. Ist schon OK", sagte Rodolphus.

Hermine erhob sich und ging hinaus. Keiner der Brüder hielt sie auf.

Rodolphus hatte schließlich etwas begriffen. Hermine hatte ihm gewisse Dinge klargemacht. Noch am selben Abend fasste er einen Entschluss.


	10. Chapter 10

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Lestrange, nehmen Sie bitte Platz."

Rodolphus schüttelte seiner Heilerin die Hand und nahm ihr gegenüber auf einem Stuhl Platz.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute? Ich sehe schon, dass Sie sich verändert haben."

Ein paar Tage waren seit dem Vorfall auf dem Dachboden und dem Gespräch mit Hermine vergangen. Rodolphus wusste nicht, was es war, aber er fühlte sich anders, besser. Es war, als hätte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf umgelegt. Er hatte ein paar entscheidende Dinge begriffen. Hermines Worte hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet und ihm klargemacht, dass er sich in seinem Leben in einer Sackgasse befand. Bislang hatte er sich vehement geweigert, umzukehren und einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen, weil er nicht bereit gewesen war, die Dinge zu akzeptieren, die er nicht ändern konnte: Bellatrix' Tod und die Tatsache, dass er sein zukünftiges Leben ohne sie meistern musste.

Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, hatte er keine Ruhe mehr gefunden. Schließlich hatte er sich im Bad eingeschlossen und eine lange Dusche genommen. Danach hatte er sich vor den Spiegel gestellt und sich angesehen, was aus ihm geworden war. Die Einsamkeit, der viele Alkohol und die Trauer hatten ihn zu einem Schatten seiner selbst werden lassen. Eine Ewigkeit so schien es, hatte er sich und sein Äußeres völlig vernachlässigt. Beim Gedanken daran, was seine Frau gesagt hätte, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätte, hatte sich Rodolphus' Magen schmerzhaft zusammengekrümmt. Er hatte noch am selben Abend einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Es geht mir gut, vielen Dank", sagte Rodolphus. Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Er sprach wieder lauter und kräftiger.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte die Heilerin. „Wenn ich das sagen darf, Sie sehen sehr gut aus. Man sieht Ihnen sofort an, dass es Ihnen besser geht."

Rodolphus lächelte. Er hatte nicht viel gemacht, aber das, was er gemacht hatte, gab ihm sofort neues Selbstvertrauen und eine ganz andere Wirkung nach außen. Dabei hatte er sich nur rasiert, anständig angezogen und sich daran erinnert, wie es sich für ihn als Reinblüter gehörte, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen.

„Möchten Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte die Heilerin.

Er nickte. „Ja. Es ist eigentlich was ganz banales. Mein Bruder wollte den Dachboden in Ordnung bringen und hat mich und unseren Hausgast…"

„Hermine Granger?"

„Richtig. Er hat uns gefragt, ob wir auch raufkommen. Wir haben alte Sachen von unserer Familie durchgesehen. Ich habe Bilder von meiner Frau gefunden und das hat mich emotional sehr aufgewühlt."

„Was waren das für Bilder?"

„Unter anderem unser Hochzeitsfoto", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich konnte das nicht ertragen und bin weggelaufen. Das Granger-Mädchen kam mir hinterher und… wir haben geredet."

„Über was?"

„Wir haben beide mal über unsere Gefühle gesprochen. Es hat mich überrascht, dass sie mich so gut verstanden hat. Ich habe mich immer so allein gefühlt, aber auf einmal habe ich verstanden, dass es anderen auch so geht wie mir. Auch andere haben ihr altes Leben verloren oder Menschen, die ihnen sehr viel bedeutet haben."

„Und weiter?" Die Heilerin machte sich eine Notiz auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

„Sie hat mir klargemacht, dass es Veränderungen im Leben gibt, die wir akzeptieren müssen. Sich gegen sie zu sperren, kommt dem sinnlosen Hämmern gegen eine verschlossene Tür gleich. Ich habe meine Frau verloren, ja, aber sie starb nicht umsonst. Wir haben so viel erreicht und sie würde sich bestimmt für mich wünschen, dass ich das Ergebnis all der Entbehrungen, die wir zu durchleiden hatten, genießen kann. Wir haben gewonnen, der Dunkle Lord hat gesiegt und es gibt keinen Grund, an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten. Diese Tür hat sich nämlich geschlossen, es geht jetzt darum, neue, offene Türen zu finden."

Die Heilerin lächelte. „Sehr gut, Mr. Lestrange. Sie haben es verstanden."

„Warum? Warum so? Dieses Mädchen ist… muggelgeboren, sie kennt unsere Welt überhaupt nicht. Sie steht gegen alles, wofür mein Bruder und ich stehen. Sie hat meine Frau verabscheut, sie verabscheut den Dunklen Lord. Aber warum kann ausgerechnet sie mir sowas sagen?"

„Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass die Menschen manchmal nicht so unterschiedlich sind, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint, Ms. Lestrange. Sie mögen vielleicht auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen, aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie sich nicht verstehen können. Es kann manchmal passieren, dass gerade die Menschen uns am besten verstehen, die uns fremd sind und von denen wir glauben, wir hätten mit ihnen nichts gemeinsam. Ich nehme an, dass Ms. Granger sich mit ihrem neuen Leben bei Ihnen und Ihrem Bruder arrangieren muss. Wie kommen Sie miteinander zurecht?"

„Es scheint sehr gut zu funktionieren. Wir kommen miteinander aus", sagte Rodolphus. Er lächelte „Sie ist eine stille, kleine Maus. Eigentlich sitzt sie nur tagein, tagaus in der Bibliothek und liest. Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, warum sie bei uns ist. Mein Bruder scheint irgendwie einen Narren an ihr gefressen zu haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefallen soll."

„Ist da mehr zwischen den beiden?"

„Merlin, bewahre!", meinte Rodolphus. „Ich hoffe nicht, aber so wie ich Rabastan kenne… Vor Jahren sind wir ihr und ihren Freunden schon mal begegnet. Seitdem redet Rabastan andauernd von ihr. Er war seitdem ganz versessen darauf, sie kennenzulernen."

„Wie ist sie so? Beschreiben Sie sie doch mal. Ihr Bruder muss ja einen Grund haben, dass er so angetan von ihr ist."

„Sie scheint grundsätzlich ein nettes Mädchen zu sein", sagte Rodolphus langsam. „Sie ist hübsch und intelligent. Wie gesagt, ein totaler Bücherwurm. Als sie zu uns kam, muss sie sehr schwer krank gewesen sein. Sie war in Askaban und wäre beinahe gestorben. Durch ihre lange Flucht, so hat Rabastan es erzählt, war sie stark abgemagert. Sie hatte wohl Glück, dass mein Bruder sie aufgenommen hat. Sie ist immer sehr schüchtern und ich habe so den Eindruck, dass sie selbst nicht ganz weiß, was sie eigentlich bei uns soll. Sie mag meinen Bruder, das sieht man an den Blicken, die sie ihm zuwirft."

„Und Ihr Bruder mag sie auch?"

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn sich etwas zwischen den beiden entwickelt?"

Rodolphus verzog das Gesicht. „Der Altersunterschied und… Sie ist nicht aus einer reinblütigen Familie. Es reicht, dass sie bei uns wohnt. Grundsätzlich würde ich mich für meinen Bruder freuen, wenn er endlich mal eine Frau findet…"

„Aber?"

„Aber eine, die zu ihm passt und… nicht gerade seine Tochter sein könnte."

Rodolphus schossen kurz Hermines Worte in den Kopf, die sie ihm unter Tränen gestanden hatte. Dass hinter der Tür, die sich für sie geöffnet hatte, Rabastan auf sie wartete.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Lestrange? Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, nochmal eine Beziehung mit einer anderen Frau einzugehen?"

Rodolphus brauchte lange, bis er antwortet. „Ich schließe es nicht aus", sagte er dann. „Aber im Moment glaube ich das nicht. Ich sehe zwar allmählich wieder eine Zukunft, aber so etwas kommt darin nicht vor. Auch wenn ich jetzt den ersten Schritt getan habe, ist meine Frau immer noch zu sehr präsent in meinem Leben."

Er sah nach unten auf seine Hand, an der er nach wie vor seinen Ehering trug.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie den immer noch tragen."

„Ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht, ihn abzunehmen."

„Geben Sie sich Zeit. Es wird kommen."

Rodolphus hatte noch seine Zweifel.

„Kommen wir mal auf Ihre Frau zurück", sagte die Heilerin schließlich, nachdem sie einige Zeit geschwiegen hatten. „Der Abend vor der Schlacht, um diesen Abend haben Sie bisher in Ihren Erzählungen einen Bogen gemacht und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es Ihnen sehr unangenehm ist, darüber zu sprechen. Hat sich das inzwischen geändert?"

„Ich denke schon, ja."

„Wollen Sie es mir heute erzählen, was damals passiert ist?"

Rodolphus bejahte mit einem Nicken. „Bellatrix und ich hatten uns sehr heftig gestritten. Nachdem ich meine Verletzung erlitten hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr so gut kämpfen und habe mich meist zu Hause verkrochen. Ich habe damals schon oft sehr viel getrunken. Bellatrix war wütend auf mich deswegen. Sie hat mich als Nichtsnutz und als Versager beschimpft. Ich hab es ihr nicht mal übelgenommen, weil genauso habe ich mich nämlich gefühlt. Wir haben damals bei ihrer Schwester gewohnt. Ich bin auf mein Zimmer gegangen und habe mich ins Bett gelegt. Ich wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen. Es war schon spät und ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgegangen ist und Bella ins Zimmer kam. Ich wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, was los ist. Sie kam zur mir ins Bett, hat die Decke weggezogen, sich auf mich gesetzt und hat angefangen, mich zu küssen."

Während er erzählte, wurde sein Mund seltsam trocken und er musste einen Schluck Wasser nehmen.

„Wieso hat sie das gemacht?", fragte die Heilerin.

„Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht. Im ersten Moment war ich ganz schön vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber dann habe ich mitgemacht. Wir hatten Sex miteinander. Es ging alles so schnell. Es war kurz, aber sehr intensiv. Das wühlt mich heute noch ein bisschen auf, weil es der erste Sex seit unserer Inhaftierung in Askaban war. Als wir fertig waren, überkam mich so ein komisches Gefühl. Ich bekam Angst."

„Angst?"

„Ja. Ich hatte plötzlich Angst, dass es unser letzter gemeinsamer Moment sein könnte. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich Bella gerne gesagt hätte, aber für die ich nie den Mut aufgebracht habe, und ich hatte panische Angst, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben würde. Ich habe alles in einen Satz gelegt."

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

„Ich habe gesagt: „Bella, ich liebe dich"."

„Wie hat Ihre Frau reagiert?"

„Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren unserer Ehe, dass ich meine Gefühle für Bellatrix laut ausgesprochen habe. Bella hat mich angesehen und ich glaube, sie wollte etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment hat unser Dunkles Mal gebrannt. Der Dunkle Lord hat uns gerufen."

„Ihre Frau hat nichts gesagt?"

„Nein. Sie ist aufgestanden und hat sich schnell angezogen. In der Tür hat sie mir einen letzten Blick zugeworfen. Ich kann mich heute noch an ihr Gesicht erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Dann ist sie einfach hinausgegangen. Wir haben nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Wir mussten nach Hogwarts, der Dunkle Lord hatte uns in die Schlacht gerufen. Wir mussten kämpfen und ich habe Bella im Getümmel aus den Augen verloren. Erst später, als wir in der Großen Halle waren, habe ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen. Wo sie…" Rodolphus brach ab. Zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen. „Entschuldigung."

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Mr. Lestrange", sagte die Heilerin beruhigend. „Sie haben große Fortschritte gemacht."

„Finden Sie?"

„Ja, durchaus. Wir haben uns sehr lange auf der Stelle bewegt, aber offenbar hat Hermine Granger etwas angestoßen."

„Offenbar."

„Sie sagten, Hermine Granger könne Ihre Situation nachvollziehen. Sie meinen, weil Harry Potter tot ist? Er war ihr bester Freund, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Sie hat alle ihre Freunde verloren und auch ihre Familie. Sie ist immer sehr traurig und ich glaube, sie versteckt sich in der Bibliothek hinter ihren Büchern, weil sie… weil sie trauert und das auch verdrängt. Was sie zu mir gesagt hat…" Rodolphus hielt inne.

„Ja?", sagte die Heilerin.

„Sie hat denselben Schritt getan wie ich. Das kommt mir jetzt erst. Sie hat sich auch gewisse Dinge eingestanden. Wir sind in derselben Lage und sind jeder anders damit umgegangen. Sie ist vor den Tatsachen weggelaufen und ich habe die Tatsachen im Alkohol ertränkt."

„Wie geht es Hermine denn jetzt? Geht es ihr ebenfalls besser so wie Ihnen?", wollte die Heilerin wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht. Seit unserem Gespräch verkriecht sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer und ich glaube, sie weint. Sie ist auch nicht beim Essen. Rabastan macht sich natürlich Sorgen, weil das eigentlich wieder ein Rückschritt ist, aber er will sie nicht drängen."

„Wissen Sie was, ich habe eine kleine Hausaufgabe für Sie", sagte die Heilerin und machte sich sogleich eine Notiz. „Sie werden jetzt dasselbe für Hermine tun, was sie für Sie getan hat. Suchen Sie das Gespräch und geben Sie ihr Hilfestellung."

„Das kann ja heiter werden", meinte Rodolphus und zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

* * *

Rabastan verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nachdem Hermine Rodolphus nachgegangen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte, schloss sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer ein und vermied jeden Kontakt mit ihm. Rodolphus hingegen hatte binnen kurzer Zeit einen völligen Sinneswandel durchlebt. Er hatte sich schlagartig verändert und schien fast wieder der alte zu sein. Rabastan wusste nicht, was los war.

In der vergangenen Woche war er oft in der Absicht vor Hermines Zimmertür gestanden, mit ihr zu reden und zu fragen, was passiert war. Er hatte nicht gehört, was sie und Rodolphus gesprochen hatten, und konnte sich überhaupt keinen Reim darauf machen, warum sie sich wieder so zurückgezogen hatte. Der Fortschritt von Wochen war dahin. Wenn Rabastan nicht so erfreut über die Veränderung seines Bruders gewesen wäre, wäre er sauer auf Rodolphus gewesen.

Als er vor Hermines Zimmer stand, konnte er sie drinnen weinen hören und sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass die schlimmen Zeiten überwunden seien, doch offenbar stand die vermeintliche Verbesserung auf wackligen Füßen. Er wagte es nicht, anzuklopfen und der Grund dafür war, dass er Angst hatte, Hermine könne ihn von sich stoßen und wolle ihn nicht bei sich haben. Eine mögliche Zurückweisung war für ihn das erdenklich Schlimmste.

Schließlich gab er frustriert und ratlos auf und ging in den Salon. Rodolphus kam gerade von seiner Therapiestunde nach Hause. Als Rodolphus seinen Bruder grüßte, gab dieser nur ein mürrisches Brummen von sich.

„Immer noch kein Glück gehabt?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Nein. Verdammt, es geht ihr mies und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", meinte Rabastan entnervt und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Sie hat sich eingeschlossen. Ich… Ich trau mich nicht, zu ihr zu gehen."

„Soll ich es mal versuchen?", bot Rodolphus an.

„Du bist doch für die ganze Misere verantwortlich!", schimpfte Rabastan. „Nachdem ihr miteinander geredet habt, ist sie so komisch geworden. Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?!"

„Ich seh mal, was ich machen kann."

Kurz darauf stand Rodolphus vor Hermines Zimmer. Er konnte sie deutlich weinen hören, aber im Gegensatz zu Rabastan klopfte er an. Das Weinen verstummte für einen Moment.

„Ich will niemanden sehen", ertönte eine leise Stimme von innen. „Bitte gehen Sie, Rabastan."

„Ich bin nicht Rabastan, hier ist Rodolphus. Darf ich mal reinkommen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber er nahm sich vor, hartnäckig zu bleiben.

„Rabastan macht sich große Sorgen um Sie, Ms. Granger. Ich würde gerne mal mit Ihnen reden."

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Mit verweintem Gesicht blickte Hermine zu ihm auf.

„Darf ich?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an, aber nickte schließlich und ließ ihn widerwillig ein. Sie ging zum Bett zurück, Rodolphus folgte ihr in einigem Abstand. Ihre Augen waren vom vielen Weinen gerötet und sie war blass.

„Ich hab Sie seit einer Woche nicht gesehen", sagte Rodolphus. „Wollen Sie denn nicht mal runterkommen? Rabastan und ich würden uns freuen, wenn Sie uns wieder beim Essen und im Salon Gesellschaft leisten."

Sie antwortete nicht und wich seinem Blick aus.

Langsam ließ sich Rodolphus neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. „So ein großes Mädchen wird doch wohl nicht weinen", raunte er und strich ihre Haare zur Seite, sodass er ihr Gesicht besser sehen konnte.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen? Seit unserem Gespräch sind Sie nur noch hier oben und verstecken sich. Möchten Sie es mir erzählen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie, Ms. Granger, ich finde es ein bisschen komisch, dass Sie mir einerseits die Augen für so vieles geöffnet haben, aber andererseits offenbar selbst nicht an Ihre eigenen Worte glauben", bemerkte Rodolphus.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie haben mir wirklich geholfen", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Ich habe viel über Ihre Worte nachgedacht und habe verstanden, dass ich etwas ändern muss. Dass es so nicht weitergehen kann."

„Sie haben sich verändert", meinte Hermine leise.

„Das verdanke ich Ihnen. Aber wie schon gesagt, scheinen Sie in Ihre eigenen Worte kein Vertrauen zu haben."

Sie sah betreten nach unten.

„Ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen, was jetzt in Ihnen vorgeht", sagte Rodolphus. „Meine Situation hat Ihnen selber einiges klargemacht, oder?"

Sie gab einen erstickten Schluchzer von sich.

„Alle meine Freunde sind entweder tot oder irgendwo da draußen. Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. Ich bin ganz allein", sagte Hermine traurig. Ein paar stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Das sind Sie nicht", widersprach Rodolphus.

„Doch, das bin ich."

„Nein. Wissen Sie noch, was Sie über die Türen gesagt haben? Dass sich manche Türen schließen und sich andere dafür öffnen?"

„Ja. Ich wünsche mir heute, dass die Türen besser geschlossen geblieben wären. Rabastan hätte mich in Askaban lassen sollen", sagte Hermine. „Dann wäre ich heute an einem Ort, an dem ich keine Sorgen mehr hätte."

„Sagen Sie das nicht!", entgegnete Rodolphus sofort. „Das ist doch Unsinn! Dinge passieren immer aus einem bestimmten Grund. Eine Sache löst viele andere Sachen aus. Wären Sie nicht gefangengenommen worden, wären sie nicht nach Askaban gekommen. Wären Sie nicht nach Askaban gekommen, dann wären Sie heute nicht hier bei uns. Und sie hätten mir nicht helfen können."

Sie sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Sie sind nicht allein. Sie haben vielleicht Ihre Freunde und Ihre Familie verloren, aber dafür haben Sie Rabastan gewonnen. Die Schlacht und der Krieg sind vorbei, diese Türen haben sich geschlossen. Aber neue Gegebenheiten eröffnen immer auch neue Möglichkeiten. Man muss sie nur wollen und annehmen können. Ich konnte das lange Zeit nicht, aber jetzt kann ich es. Und ich weiß, Sie können das auch."

„Wir haben verloren. Es ist alles vorbei. Was sind denn meine Möglichkeiten?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie haben unglaublich viele Möglichkeiten. Feiern Sie das Geschenk des Lebens. Ihre Freunde würden doch nicht wollen, dass Sie Ihr Leben wegwerfen und in Trauer verweilen, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sehen Sie. Seien Sie dankbar für das, was Sie haben. Sie haben eine zweite Chance bekommen Nutzen Sie die."

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Als Erstes wischen Sie sich mal die Tränen ab", sagte Rodolphus. „Und dann werden Sie durch diese Tür schreiten", er deutete auf Hermines Zimmertür, „und sehen, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Ich wette, dass Sie da schnell fündig werden." Rodolphus grinste und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. Rabastan war auf dem Flur erschienen und lugte vorsichtig ins Zimmer.

Von diesem Tage an dachte Hermine nicht mehr zurück. Sie hatte verstanden, dass die Vergangenheit abgeschlossen war. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass sie nach vorne sehen musste und dass sie ihr neuer Weg zu Rabastan führte. Mit dem Anbruch des Frühlings brach für Hermine ein neuer Lebensabschnitt an. Sie hatte ihr altes Leben zurückgelassen und war bereit, das neue anzufangen.

* * *

Hermine saß wieder an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek, als Rabastan sie fand. Vorsichtig schritt er die Treppe nach oben und wartete, bis sie ihn zu sich bat.

„Hi", sagte sie verlegend und lächelte. „Du darfst raufkommen."

„Du warst den ganzen Tag hier. Ich dachte mir, du musst doch hungrig sein." Er hielt eine Tüte hoch. Ein verlockender Duft nach asiatischem Essen drang an Hermines Nase.

„Magst du chinesisches Essen?", fragte Rabastan.

Hermine nickte und legte ihr Buch beiseite. Rabastan setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und packte die vielen kleinen Schachteln aus, die er mitgebracht hatte. Hermine nahm Stäbchen vom ihm entgegen und öffnete eine Schachtel mit Frühlingsrollen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es Take-away auch in der Zaubererwelt gibt", musste sie zugeben.

„Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht", meinte Rabastan. „Wenn man dann doch mal was anderes essen will… Ein Freund von mir hat ein Restaurant. Dort gibt es das beste Essen in ganz England. Ich hab die Sachen von dort."

„Das ist köstlich", schwärmte Hermine, nachdem sie einen Bissen genommen hatte. „Himmlisch."

„Kennst du Pyrites? Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder?"

„Nein, tut mir leid."

„Das Restaurant gehört ihm. Er war mal einer von uns", erklärte Rabastan, „aber er kann schon lange nicht mehr kämpfen. Er hat vor etlichen Jahrzehnten schon ein Restaurant in der Winkelgasse übernommen, was damals keinen guten Ruf hatte und vor der Schließung stand. Aber binnen kurzer Zeit hat er den Laden komplett saniert und ein erfolgreiches Geschäft daraus gemacht."

„Verstehe."

„Ich hab ihm im Übrigen von dir erzählt und er würde dich gerne mal persönlich kennenlernen", sagte Rabastan und grinste.

„Alle Welt reißt sich um mich", meinte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das merken wir uns mal für die Zukunft. Dann gehen wir mal zusammen essen. Seine Tochter müsstest du aber kennen."

„Seine Tochter?"

„Annegretha Pyrites. Sie hat ein Café in der Winkelgasse."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Etwa das, wo es den besten Schokoladenkuchen der Welt gibt?"

„Genau das."

„Ich liebe den Schokoladenkuchen von dort!", sagte Hermine. „Immer wenn ich mit meinen Eltern…" Sie brach ab und räusperte sich. „Immer wenn ich in der Winkelgasse war, bin ich dort hingegangen, um Kuchen zu essen. Du kennst die Besitzerin?"

„Ja. Annegretha ist die beste Zuckerbäckerin, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sie hat sogar etliche Wettbewerbe gewonnen. Sie ist in ganz Großbritannien bekannt. Schön zu hören, dass wir eine Vorliebe teilen. Ich würde für diesen Schokoladenkuchen sterben."

„Klingt toll", sagte Hermine. Sehnsucht überkam sie. Sie hätte die Winkelgasse gerne einmal wieder besucht. Rabastan sah nachdenklich nach unten. Sie aßen schweigend weiter.

„Es ist schön, dass es dir besser geht", sagte Rabastan.

„Das verdanke ich wohl deinem Bruder."

„Dabei hast du eigentlich ihm geholfen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, welchen Sinneswandel er durchgemacht hat. Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Dass man akzeptieren muss, dass sich manche Türen schließen und sich andere dafür öffnen. Er hatte seine Probleme damit und ich wollte das auch lange Zeit nicht sehen. Er und ich sind uns gar nicht so unähnlich. Wir sind beide weggelaufen. Wir haben versucht, gewisse Tatsachen zu verdrängen. Wir haben beide verstanden, dass wir doch eine Zukunft haben können, wenn wir es nur wollen."

Rabastan nickte. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, Hermine. Ich dachte, ich hätte meinen Bruder verloren."

„Es hat dich schwer belastet, dass es ihm so schlecht ging, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das war, als ich ihn gefunden habe. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, dass er stirbt. Ein Leben ohne meinen Bruder ist unvorstellbar für mich. Wir haben so viele Dinge zusammen durchgestanden und nie hat er sich von irgendetwas unterkriegen lassen."

„Du hast dir auch um mich sehr viele Sorgen gemacht, oder? Als ich in Askaban war…"

„Ja, das habe ich. Als ich dich halbtot aus der Zelle geholt habe, da dachte ich, du stirbst und ich würde dich gleich wieder verlieren."

„Warum, Rabastan? Warum bin ich so wichtig für dich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", musste Rabastan zugeben. „Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hast du mich irgendwie beeindruckt. Sechs Halbstarke gegen uns, du vorneweg. Du hast tapfer gekämpft und dass du Dolohow zum Schweigen gebracht hast, hat mich umgehauen. Das hat noch niemand geschafft oder auch nur gewagt. Seitdem will ich dich kennenlernen, will wissen, wie du bist."

„Ihr habt euch aber auch wacker geschlagen", meinte Hermine im Scherz, worauf Rabastan in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das haben wir wirklich." Er räusperte sich und wurde wieder ernst. „Wir haben uns total blamiert."

„Und? Jetzt, da du mich kennengelernt hast, wie stehst du zu mir?", fragte Hermine.

„Du hast alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen", sagte Rabastan grinsend.

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, als Hermine etwas einfiel, was sie schon seit einiger Zeit tun wollte.

„Ich wollte noch gerne sagen, dass…"

„Was?"

Hermine fand nicht die richtigen Worte für das, was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte ihm schon einmal gedankt, aber wollte ihre Gefühle trotzdem ein zweites Mal aussprechen. Beim ersten Mal hatte sie ihm aus Pflichtgefühl und Höflichkeit gedankt, jetzt empfand sie richtige Dankbarkeit.

„Auch wenn ich das Warum nicht verstehe, bin ich dir doch von ganzem Herzen dankbar, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast", sagte sie und begegnete seinem Blick. Sie verlor sich in seinen warmen, braunen Augen. Sie gaben ihr immer das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

„Gern geschehen", raunte Rabastan.

Zwischen den beiden war in den letzten Wochen ein inniges Band entstanden. Hermine war heute viel entspannter in seiner Gegenwart als nach ihrer Ankunft im Lestrange-Anwesen. Sie hatte es geschafft, Vertrauen zu fassen und eine Beziehung zu Rabastan aufzubauen. Er gab ihr heute Halt und Zuversicht und es tat ihr gut, nach der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit, in der sie niemandem hatte vertrauen können, und der steten Angst, gefangen genommen zu werden und zu sterben, wieder jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sie beschützte und auf den sie zählen konnte.

„Es gab tatsächlich Momente, in denen ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du es nicht getan hättest, in denen ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du mich einfach in Askaban lässt."

„Und heute?"

„Heute bin ich sehr froh, dass du es getan hast. Vieles ist für mich immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren, aber ich…" Sehr zaghaft berührte sie seine Hand. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „…ich bin froh über die neuen Dinge, die ich kennenlernen darf. Und ich bereue es nicht, dich getroffen zu haben und hier bei dir sein zu können."

Rabastan war gerührt von ihren Worten. Er erwiderte ihre Geste und ergriff ihre Hand. Mit seinem Daumen strich er zärtlich über ihren Handrücken, was Hermines Magen ein wenig zum Flattern brachte.

„Bist du glücklich hier, Hermine?", fragte er. Hermine konnte die Hoffnung heraushören, die in seinen Worten mitschwang. Er wünschte sich, dass sie glücklich war.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Das ist schön", sagte Rabastan und lächelte.

Hermines Wangen wurden warm, als er sie anlächelte. Seine Berührung löste ein wunderbares Gefühl in Hermine aus und ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Schon seit längerer Zeit hatte sie den Wunsch nach Nähe zu ihm. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich zu Rabastan mehr als nur hingezogen fühlte. Bislang hatte sie es aber nicht gewagt, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war vor allem Scham, die sie daran hinderte, auf Rabastan zuzugehen. Durch ihre neu aufkeimenden Gefühle geriet sie in einen Interessenkonflikt. Er war ein Todesser und eine innere Stimme flüsterte ihr immer wieder mahnend zu, dass sie keine Gefühle für ihn haben durfte. Ihr Herz war jedoch stärker als ihr Verstand.

„Wo warst du neulich Abend?", fragte sie schließlich, um das Thema zu wechseln und sich abzulenken. „Hat dich der Dunkle Lord wieder gerufen?"

„Nein, ich hab mich bloß mit ein paar Leuten getroffen, die ich länger nicht gesehen hatte", erklärte Rabastan. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn das bei uns so weitergeht, dann kriegen wir einen richtigen Baby-Boom."

„Wieso das denn?", wollte Hermine verwundert wissen.

„Du kennst doch Jugson, oder? Der war damals auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung dabei."

„Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern."

„Er und seine Freundin sind seit knapp vier Jahren zusammen und jetzt ist Nachwuchs unterwegs."

„Oh, das ist schön. Wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Bald, glaube ich. Das kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Und eine Todesserin von uns ist auch schwanger. Das hat uns echt umgehauen."

„Wer? Kenn ich sie?"

„Ich glaube nicht", meinte Rabastan. „Sie ist noch sehr jung und erst seit der Schlacht dabei. Sie heißt Amanda."

„Und sie bekommt auch ein Kind?"

„Ja. Das hat sie uns vor kurzem gesagt. Wir haben wirklich Bauklötze gestaunt. Mir ist schon aufgefallen, dass sie es ein bisschen… zugelegt hatte, aber dass sie schwanger ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ist sie auch mit einem von euch zusammen?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist es ja. Als sie uns das eröffnet hat, waren wir auch deshalb so erstaunt, weil Amanda Single ist. Sie hat gar keinen Freund. Aber wir haben dann schon richtig gemutmaßt."

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie und Thorfinn Rowle haben ein paar Aufträge zusammen erledigt und die beiden haben sich von Anfang an sehr gut verstanden. Sie haben sich auch ab und zu getroffen. Naja, und dann muss es in diesem langen, kalten Winter halt mal einen Abend gegeben haben mit etwas zu viel Alkohol und… Du verstehst hoffentlich, was ich damit sagen will."

„Ja, voll und ganz", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Rowle ist ein bisschen neben der Spur, seit er es weiß. Vater zu werden war nicht geplant. Die beiden versuchen jetzt, es irgendwie auf die Reihe zu bekommen."

„Wünschen wir ihnen Glück", meinte Hermine. „Möchtest du mal Kinder haben, Rabastan?"

„Eine gute Frage", sagte Rabastan nachdenklich. „Ich habe einen nicht unerheblichen Teil meines Lebens im Gefängnis verbracht. Ich habe Familie und Kinder eigentlich schon vor sehr langer Zeit ad acta gelegt, weil ich dachte, dass ich ohnehin nie eine Gelegenheit dafür haben würde. Jetzt, wo sich alles normalisiert hat und ein bisschen Ruhe eingekehrt ist, wäre eigentlich die Zeit dafür. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein guter Vater sein könnte. Ich fühle mich gar nicht reif dafür. Was ist mit dir, Hermine?"

„Ich habe mir eigentlich schon irgendwann Kinder gewünscht, aber… in diesen Zeiten. Krieg, Gewalt, Tote… Das ist keine Zeit, in der man Kinder großziehen sollte."

Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Die Frage nach Kindern führte unweigerlich auch zu der Frage, wie die Zukunft für Hermine aussehen sollte. So wie es jetzt war, konnte es nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit bleiben. Wie sollte ihre Zukunft in der neuen Zaubererwelt aussehen? Würde Rabastan eine Rolle in dieser Zukunft spielen? War möglicherweise er ihre Zukunft? Sie hatte bereits akzeptiert, dass ihr Weg sie in seine Richtung geführt hatte, aber wo der Weg hingehen sollte, das stand noch in den Sternen.

„Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass wir morgen Besuch bekommen", sagte Rabastan. „Amycus und Alexander kommen zum Essen. Willst du dabei sein?"

„Nach dem Debakel bei deinem Geburtstag, wo ich mich so blamiert habe?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut und versteckte sich hinter ihrer Serviette.

„Ach, das ist doch schon lange vergessen", meinte Rabastan. „Die beiden werden dich wahrscheinlich eher aufziehen. Obwohl Amycus…"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ach, ich mach mir seit einiger Zeit ein bisschen Sorgen um ihn. Der ist mittlerweile genauso betrübt wie Rodolphus es noch bis vor kurzem war. Das wirst du nicht mitbekommen haben, aber er ist vor zwei Jahren nämlich auch Vater geworden."

„Amycus Carrow ist Vater? Du meine Güte", meinte Hermine, die sich im Augenblick nicht vorstellen konnte, wie Amycus Carrow es geschafft haben sollte, eine Frau zu finden und mit dieser ein Kind zu zeugen. Der Todesser war nicht gerade der Inbegriff eines Mannes, um den sich die Frauen rissen, um es diplomatisch auszudrücken.

„Kann man sich schwer vorstellen, oder?", sagte Rabastan, als hätte er Hermines Gedanken gelesen. „Amycus war nie einer, der bei Frauen sonderlich beliebt war. Wir haben ihn früher immer aufgezogen. Nicht wenige haben gescherzt, dass er in Wirklichkeit gar keine Frauen bevorzugt. Und ausgerechnet er hat es geschafft, ein, wie ich gehört habe, sehr hübsches, junges Mädchen ins Bett zu bekommen. Sie muss sehr jung gewesen sein. Die beiden hatten eine Affäre und vor zwei Jahren wurde die Tochter geboren. Alecto muss an die Decke gegangen sein."

„Warum?"

„Ich kenne leider nicht alle Einzelheiten der Geschichte, aber soviel ich weiß, hieß Alecto die Beziehung der beiden nicht gut und sie scheint auch die treibende Kraft dahinter zu sein, dass Amycus keinen Kontakt zu seinem Kind hat."

„Das ist… nicht gut. Ein Kind braucht doch seinen Vater. Warum macht sie das?" Hermine war empört.

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber so wie es aussieht, scheint Amycus die ganze Sache schwer zu schaffen zu machen. Wahrscheinlich will er schon Kontakt zu seinem Kind, aber das stelle ich mir schwierig vor, wenn das mit der Mutter nichts Ernstes ist", mutmaßte Rabastan. „Ich werde ihn morgen mal darauf ansprechen."

Hermine war neugierig geworden. Sie wollte auch mehr Einzelheiten über die Geschichte erfahren.

„Rabastan, ich… wollte dich schon länger mal etwas fragen", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Das Wetter wird ja langsam schöner und ich würde so gerne mal…"

„Was denn?"

„Darf ich mal in den Garten rausgehen?"

Der Schnee war mittlerweile vollständig weggeschmolzen und allmählich fanden die ersten Frühlingsblumen ihren Weg aus der Erde. Hermine sehnte sich danach, endlich mal an die frische Luft zu kommen und den Garten ansehen zu dürfen. Bislang hatte sie ihn immer nur vom Fenster aus betrachtet.

Rabastan nickte. „Natürlich. Natürlich darfst du nach draußen gehen. Du darfst dich auf dem ganzen Gelände bewegen."

„Würdest… Würdest du mir mal die ganzen Ländereien zeigen?"

„Klar. Wenn es schönes Wetter ist, dann machen wir mal einen Spaziergang."

* * *

Der nächste Tag verging ungewöhnlich schnell und ehe es sich Hermine versah, war es schon wieder Abend und die angekündigten Gäste trafen ein.

Hermine trug ein schlichtes, grünes Kleid, passend für den Anlass, hatte aber diesmal auf eine aufwendige Frisur und Schmuck verzichtet. Als sie Alexander Avery und Amycus Carrow zum ersten Mal seit ihrem peinlichen Auftritt bei Rabastans Geburtstagsfeuer gegenübertreten und die Hand schütteln musste, wäre sie am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und die Contenance zu wahren. Die beiden Männer waren immerhin so umsichtig, ihre Eskapaden nicht noch einmal zu erwähnen, sodass der Abend unter einem guten Stern begann.

„Ms. Granger", sagte Alexander Avery höflich. „Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

„Vielen Dank."

„Und wie ich sehe, ist da jemand wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht", bemerkte Avery, als er Rodolphus erblickte, der die Treppe hinunterschritt.

„Lange nicht gesehen", meinte Rodolphus und schüttelte seinen Todesserkollegen zur Begrüßung die Hand. „Irgendwann muss man ja mal wieder unter Leute, nicht wahr?"

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Amycus Carrow. Hermine musste Rabastan gedanklich zustimmen. Der Carrow-Bruder sah tatsächlich ähnlich betrübt aus wie Rodolphus noch vor einiger Zeit. Seine Stimme klang monoton und leise und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er eigentlich keine Gesellschaft wollte.

„Die Hauselfen haben schon alles vorbereitet", sagte Rabastan. „Gehen wir ins Esszimmer."

Hermine war überrascht, wie leicht ihr Unterhaltungen mit den Todessern von der Hand gingen. Sie hatte keine Probleme mehr mit den Männern zu sprechen und musste sogar feststellen, dass sie dem Abend einiges abgewinnen konnte. Rabastan war sichtlich erleichtert, dass alles glimpflich ablief. Sie saßen nebeneinander und ab und zu ergriff Rabastan ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und drückte sie, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie sich gut machte.

Nach dem Essen versammelten sich alle bei Cocktails im Salon. Tipsi reichte ein Tablett mit Gläsern herum. Aus Rücksicht auf Rodolphus hatte Rabastan den Hauselfen angeordnet, nur alkoholfreie Getränke zu servieren.

„Ihr müsst entschuldigen, aber durch meine… nennen wir es mal _Auszeit_ , bin ich… bin ich leider nicht mehr wirklich auf dem Laufenden", sagte Rodolphus. „Deshalb würde ich gerne wissen, was bei euch so los ist."

„Momentan nicht viel", sagte Avery, der auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. „Es ist alles ruhig. Nachdem wir einen Angriff auf Askaban und das Ministerium durch den Widerstand vereitelt haben, ist nichts mehr passiert. Sie halten sich zurück. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie keinen Kampf und Verluste riskieren."

Hermine hoffte insgeheim, dass Avery Recht hatte und der Widerstand vernünftig war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ertragen könnte, wenn sie von Verletzten oder Toten erfahren sollte. Und dabei dachte sie nicht zuvorderst an ihre Freunde draußen, sondern an Rabastan, der neben ihr saß.

„Wie ist es in der Schule, Amycus? Kommst du mit den Kindern klar?", fragte Rabastan.

Amycus ließ sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen hinreißen. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist ja jetzt mein drittes Schuljahr und ich habe langsam mehr Übung. Alecto und ich haben die Kinder schon im Griff."

„Deine Schwester hat ja ziemlich stark abgenommen, oder?", bemerkte Avery. „Ich hab sie, als Weihnachtsferien waren und ich mit meiner Tochter unterwegs war, in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Ich hab sie zuerst gar nicht erkannt."

„Ja, ja. Ich bin richtig stolz auf meine kleine Schwester", sagte Amycus. „Sie bekommt von allen jetzt immer Komplimente."

Hermine erinnerte sich an Alecto. Bei Rabastans Geburtstag war sie sichtbar schlanker gewesen.

„Sie haben eine Tochter, Mr. Avery?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Avery. „Sie ist 15, sie geht noch zur Schule."

„Wie ist das so mit einem Teenager allein?", fragte Rodolphus.

Avery lachte. „Es ist… anstrengend, vor allem, weil momentan alles interessanter ist als die Schule. Ich wünschte, sie wäre so ein Bücherwurm wie Sie, Ms. Granger", meinte er und nickte in Hermines Richtung. „Aber das einzige, was sie zur Zeit anschaut, sind die Jungs. Ich mach mir Sorgen, weil es ihr ZAG-Jahr ist."

„Sag mal, ist diese Melinda Vermont noch in der Schule?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Amycus. „Sie ist Schulleiterin."

„Ehrlich? Der Dunkle Lord hat sie wirklich zur Leiterin ernannt?"

„Wer ist Melinda Vermont?", wollte Hermine interessiert wissen.

„Eine noch sehr junge Todesserin, die kurz vor der Schlacht zu uns gekommen ist. Der Dunkle Lord scheint sehr angetan von ihr zu sein. Er hat ihr nach Snapes Tod die Leitung von Hogwarts übertragen."

„Sie macht das gut", sagte Amycus überzeugt. „Die anderen Lehrer respektieren sie deutlich mehr als Snape."

Verständlich, dachte Hermine, nachdem Snape Dumbledore ermordet hatte.

„Wir kommen sehr gut mit ihr zurecht", sagte Amycus.

Gegen Mitternacht hatten sich die Gespräche ein wenig zerstreut. Rodolphus unterhielt sich mit Amycus, Hermine und Rabastan gesellten sich zu Avery, der am Fenster stand.

„Was machen Sie beruflich, Mr. Avery?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin Künstler."

„Künstler?"

„Alex hat ein eigenes Atelier", sagte Rabastan. „Er stellt sogar manchmal aus."

„Wirklich? Malen Sie?"

„Ja, meistens in Öl. Ich fertige auch Auftragsarbeiten", erklärte Avery. „Wollen Sie sich bei Gelegenheit mal von mir porträtieren lassen? Sie scheinen mir ein gutes Modell zu sein."

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß.

„Schauen Sie mal in meinem Atelier vorbei, wenn Sie Zeit haben." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Rodolphus hat vorhin gesagt, dass Sie mit Ihrer Tochter allein leben. Das heißt, Sie sind alleinerziehend?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie hatte die reinblütige Gesellschaft immer für sehr konservativ gehalten. Ein alleinerziehender Vater kam ihr deshalb ungewöhnlich vor.

„Ja, leider", seufzte Avery. „Ich hab sie von klein auf alleine großgezogen."

„Was ist mit der Mutter passiert? Wenn das nicht zu persönlich ist…"

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Sie dürfen fragen. Unsere Familien haben unsere Ehe arrangiert. Wir…" Avery war es sichtlich unangenehm, über seine Frau zu sprechen.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahetreten", sagte Hermine schnell.

„Schon gut, das ist so lange her. Unser Problem war, dass wir einfach zu unterschiedlich waren. Ich war immer der ruhige Künstler, der in seinem Atelier saß, aber sie wollte raus in die Welt. Meine Frau war Journalistin, sie hat Reiseberichte geschrieben. Ich war der Langweiler, der immer nur Zuhause saß, und sie war die Abenteuerlustige, die raus in die Welt wollte. Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam. Ich denke mir heute, vielleicht haben uns unsere Eltern genau aus dem Grund zusammengebracht, dass der eine den anderen ein bisschen… verändert. Keiner von uns beiden war begeistert, aber wir haben uns dem Druck und dem Willen unserer Familien gebeugt. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass es nicht funktionieren würde."

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Unsere Familien haben natürlich von uns erwartet, dass wir die Familiengeschichte fortführen. Wir haben einen schweren Fehler begangen. Wir dachten, dass ein Kind unsere Ehe irgendwie… Dass durch ein Kind die Beziehung richtig funktionieren würde. Meine Frau hatte in der Schwangerschaft sehr starke Beschwerden und nach der Geburt konnte sie keine richtige Bindung zu unserer Tochter aufbauen. Unsere Tochter war ein halbes Jahr alt, als ich eines Tages nach Hause kam und meine Frau weg war. Sie ist gegangen. Ich hab sie nie wieder gesehen."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Und dann stand ich mit einem kleinen Kind allein da. Das war eine schwere Zeit", sagte Avery und sah gedankenverloren durch das Fenster in den Garten.

„Yaxley hat dir damals mit der Scheidung geholfen, oder?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja."

„Yaxley?"

„Er ist eigentlich Rechtsbeistand von Beruf", erklärte Rabastan.

„Die Scheidung wurde praktisch per Brief abgewickelt. Dadurch, dass mich meine Frau mit dem Kind alleingelassen hat, muss ich keinen Unterhalt an sie zahlen und habe das volle Sorgerecht. Ich bin Yaxley heute noch dankbar, dass er das ohne große Schwierigkeiten über die Bühne gebracht hat."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schwierig sein muss, ein Kind alleine aufzuziehen", meinte Hermine.

„Vor allem, wenn man noch so eine Schande über die Familie gebracht hat", meinte Avery trocken. „Scheidung ist in unseren Kreisen nicht gerne gesehen. Besser gesagt, verpönt und vollkommen indiskutabel. Meine Eltern haben anderthalb Jahre keinen Kontakt mehr zu mir gehabt. Bis ihnen dann mal aufgegangen ist, dass ich ihr einziger Sohn bin und meine Tochter ihre einzige Enkelin. Wir haben heute wieder ein gutes Verhältnis."

In diesem Moment trat Amycus an die Gruppe heran. „Es ist spät und ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück. Es war ein netter Abend, Rabastan. Vielen Dank für die Einladung. Man sieht sich."

„Gern geschehen, wir…", begann Rabastan, doch Amycus ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr für die Antwort. Er ging sofort, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nach draußen. Offenbar wollte er nicht einmal, dass ihn jemand zur Tür begleitet.

Fragend sahen Rabastan und Hermine zu Rodolphus. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich ja schon erstaunt, dass er überhaupt so lange geblieben ist."

Hermine erinnerte Rabastan an sein Vorhaben: „Du wolltest ihn doch darauf ansprechen…"

„Ja, so schnell kommt er mir heute nicht davon", sagte Rabastan entschlossen und ging seinem Gast nach.

„Haben Sie sich eigentlich gut eingelebt?", erkundigte sich Avery, der das Gespräch mit Hermine fortführen wollte.

„Ja, in der Zwischenzeit schon. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich einen Augenblick."

Hermine eilte Rabastan und Amycus nach. Rabastan hatte Amycus in der Eingangshalle abgefangen, wo dieser sich gerade seinen Reiseumhang überzog und im Gehen begriffen war.

„Amycus, bitte warte noch", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Ich wollte gerne mal mit dir reden."

„Können wir das nicht auf wann anders verschieben?"

Rabastan seufzte. „Weißt du, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich…"

Amycus hörte nicht zu, sondern wollte gerade die Haustür öffnen, als Hermine dazukam und ihn zurückhielt.

„Warten Sie", sagte sie. „Rabastan hat mir erzählt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Wir wollten Ihnen gerne helfen. Bitte bleiben Sie und erzählen Sie uns, was los ist."

Amycus musterte sie ungläubig. „Ihr wollt mir helfen?" Er schnaubte. „Das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich ein verdammter Idiot bin", meinte er sarkastisch. „Ich will euch nicht damit unnötig…"

Rabastan unterbrach ihn und schleifte ihn ins Esszimmer. Sie nahmen am Tisch Platz, wo sie zuvor zu Abend gegessen hatten.

„Ich weiß, dass es etwas mit dieser Geschichte mit diesem Mädchen zu tun hat", begann Rabastan und er versuchte, dabei möglichst umsichtig zu klingen. „Dir macht doch irgendwas zu schaffen, oder? Ist es wegen deiner Tochter?"

An die Tatsache, dass er eine Tochter hatte, erinnert zu werden, schien Amycus überhaupt nicht zu behagen. Entnervt verschränkte er die Arme und stand auf.

„Mr. Carrow? Amycus?"

Amycus begegnete Hermines Blick. „Ich kenne die Geschichte nicht. Würden Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Amycus ließ sich Zeit. Eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur wortlos da und starrte ins Leere. Widerwillig gab er schließlich nach.

„Also schön. Ihnen dürfte ja bekannt sein, Ms. Granger, dass meine Schwester und ich vor zweieinhalb Jahren vom Dunklen Lord nach Hogwarts befohlen wurden, um dort zu unterrichten?"

„Ja. Das habe ich damals in der Zeitung gelesen."

Amycus nickte. Er wollte sich nicht setzen, sondern schritt stattdessen langsam durch den Raum. „Eine Schülerin aus der siebten Klasse hat mich im Unterricht einmal ziemlich schlimm beleidigt. Was sie genau gesagt, wiederhole ich besser nicht. Ich habe ihr Nachsitzen bis zum Rest des Schuljahres gegeben. Sie war jeden Samstagabend in meinem Büro. Nach den Weihnachtsferien haben wir eine Affäre miteinander angefangen."

„Moment mal, du hast was mit einer Schülerin angefangen?", fragte Rabastan und starrte seinen Todesserkollegen mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Entsetzen an. „Das ist verboten!"

„Ach, nein", erwiderte Amycus und warf Rabastan einen bösen Blick zu. „Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Ich hab natürlich versucht, es zu beenden, aber… Es ging nicht. Unsere Affäre ging über mehrere Monate und kurz vor der Schlacht hat sie mir dann gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Unsere Tochter wurde im Dezember '97 geboren."

„Das ist heftig", bemerkte Rabastan und Hermine musste ihm zustimmen.

„Alecto war verdammt wütend auf mich. Zum Glück ist das nicht an eine… _breitere Öffentlichkeit gelangt_. Ich glaube, ihre Eltern wissen nicht, dass ich der Vater bin. Wir haben keinen Kontakt mehr seit der Schlacht."

„Du hast keinen Kontakt mit deiner Tochter?"

Amycus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser für alle Beteiligten. Es war eine kurze Bettgeschichte und mehr nicht. Ich hätte mich gar nicht mit ihr einlassen dürfen und es war die richtige Entscheidung, es zu beenden. Ich war halt ein ziemlicher Idiot, weil ich es obendrein auch noch geschafft habe, ein junges Mädchen zu schwängern", sagte er hart.

Hermine fiel auf, wie niedergeschlagen er wirkte. Sie zweifelte, ob er von seinen Worten wirklich überzeugt war.

„Ich habe einen schweren Fehler begangen, den ich nicht mehr ändern kann. Ich hab mich hinreißen lassen und das wird mir nicht nochmal passieren. Diese Geschichte ist für mich abgeschlossen. Wenn ich jetzt fertig bin und gehen darf…"

Er rauschte hinaus. Rabastan und Hermine sahen sich betreten an.

„Das sieht aber nicht so aus, als wäre die Geschichte abgeschlossen", bemerkte Rabastan zu Amycus wortlosem Abschied.

„Er sieht traurig aus", meinte Hermine, die fast Mitleid mit dem Todesser empfand. „Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte sie zu Rabastan und lief Amycus nach.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde der Todesser am Gehen gehindert.

„Was wollen Sie, Ms. Granger?", fragte er betont höflich, aber man merkte ihm seinen Zorn deutlich an.

„Das war doch nicht nur einfach eine Affäre", stellte Hermine fest. „Und ihre Tochter ist Ihnen auch nicht egal."

„Mischen Sie sich nicht in Dinge ein, die Sie nichts angehen und von denen Sie nichts verstehen", antwortete Amycus ungeduldig.

„Es war mehr, nicht wahr? Diese Schülerin…"

Wütend baute er sich vor ihr auf und drängte sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Was bilden Sie sich ein?! Nur weil Sie jetzt Rabastans Liebling sind, heißt das nicht, dass Sie irgendwas Besonderes sind! In welchem Verhältnis ich mit irgendjemandem stehe oder welche Gefühle ich für irgendjemanden habe, geht Sie gar nichts an! Guten Abend, Ms. Granger."

Die Tür knallte, als er das Haus verließ.

„Ich fürchte, da habe ich wohl einen Nerv getroffen", meinte Hermine betreten, als sie zu Rabastan und den anderen zurückkam.


	11. Chapter 11

Ihr erster Schritt durch die Tür nach draußen war das schönste Erlebnis seit sehr langer Zeit für Hermine. Die Sonne strahlte hell und warm vom wolkenlosen Himmel und Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, als sie und Rabastan Hand in Hand zusammen durch den Garten spazierten.

Der Garten war nicht gepflegt und Sträucher und Unkräuter wucherten ungebremst. Ein paar Frühlingsblumen stellten ihre bunten Blütenblätter zur Schau und die ersten Insekten suchten nach Pollen. Hermine stört sich nicht daran, dass Gras zwischen den Steinen der gepflasterten Wege wuchs und sie ein paar Mal einen Zweig zur Seite biegen mussten, als sie in den Wald hinter dem Haus zu einer Bank gingen. Ihr gefiel der verwilderte Garten. Es war ein unberührter, natürlicher Ort. Das frische Grün der neuen Blätter hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Hermine. Sie atmete tief durch und schöpfte aus der frischen Frühlingsluft neue Kraft.

„Es ist schön hier", sagte sie zu Rabastan, als sie sich auf einer steinernen Bank niederließen.

„Warte nur, bist du den Garten im Sommer siehst", meinte Rabastan. „Dann tragen die ganzen Sträucher Beeren. Ich werde Tipsi dann bitten, die Beeren einzukochen."

„Hört sich toll an", sagte Hermine.

„Leider ist alles so wild und durcheinander. Früher war der Garten sehr gepflegt."

„Mir gefällt euer Garten", sagte Hermine und schloss für einen Moment genüsslich die Augen, als die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Nach dem langen, kalten Winter und den Monaten, die sie in Dunkelheit verbracht hatte, erhellten die Sonnenstrahlen Hermines Welt.

„Schön, wenn er dir gefällt. Der Garten war immer der ganze Stolz unserer Eltern."

Zwei Vögel sangen über ihnen.

„Mein Bruder hat sich in den Ferien immer um den Garten gekümmert, als wir noch Jugendliche waren", erklärte Rabastan.

„Rodolphus interessiert sich fürs Gärtnern?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und wandte ihren Blick von den Vögeln ab, die sich auf einem Ast niedergelassen hatten und sich turtelnd aneinanderschmiegten.

„Oh ja. Er hat auch wirklich einen grünen Daumen", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe das immer bewundert. Später hatte er einen riesigen Garten bei seinem Haus, wo er mit Bellatrix gewohnt hat. Er hat dort alle möglichen Blumen angepflanzt. Vor allem die Rosen waren sein ganzer Stolz. Rosen waren Bellas Lieblingsblumen. Er hat ihr sogar mal eine Sorte gezüchtet. Mit blau-schwarzen Blütenblättern."

„Er kann doch hier auch Blumen pflanzen", meinte Hermine. „Vielleicht würde ihm die Beschäftigung guttun."

Hermine genoss ihren ersten Tag im Freuen in vollen Zügen. Sie saßen eine halbe Stunde im Garten, unterhielten sich und sahen die Vögeln in den Bäumen zu. Hermine saß dicht neben Rabastan, sodass ihr Knie leicht seinen Oberschenkel berührte. Nach wie vor hielt sie seine Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn zu berühren. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm nah war, flatterten Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

Hermine biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. Sie wollte Rabastan gerne näher sein. Zaghaft schloss sie den Abstand zwischen sich und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Rabastan legte vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich.

Hermine schmiegte sich enger an Rabastan, sodass sie ihren Kopf an seinen Hals legen konnte. Sie amtete den Duft seines Rasierwassers ein. Sie verspürte den Drang, ihn auf den Hals zu küssen, aber zögerte, ihrem Verlangen nachzugeben. Rabastan streichelte zärtlich über ihren Oberschenkel und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie. Ihr Herz begann, schneller zu schlagen, und Hitze stieg in ihr auf.

„Rabastan…", raunte Hermine heiser.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Rabastans Gesicht kam dem ihren näher und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Rabastan beugte sich näher zu ihr, Hermine schloss die Augen, doch…

Plötzlich stöhnte Rabastan vor Schmerz auf und griff sich an seinen linken Unterarm, weil sein Dunkles Mal gebrannt hatte. Sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Wirst du gerufen?", fragte Hermine, enttäuscht darüber, dass sie gestört worden waren.

„Ja. Ich muss weg, tut mir leid." Rabastan erhob sich. Er war im Gehen begriffen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Bald ist Vollmond, Hermine. Ich würde dir dann gerne in der Bibliothek etwas zeigen. An deinem Lieblingsplatz."

„OK", antwortete Hermine schnell.

„Wir sehen uns dann, ich hoffe, es dauert nicht lange", sagte Rabastan und eilte davon.

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Rabastan von der Versammlung der Todesser nach Hause zurückkehrte. Das Haus war dunkel, also vermutete er, dass Hermine und Rodolphus bereits zu Bett gegangen waren.

Erschöpft und froh, endlich zu Hause zu sein, ging Rabastan nach oben zu seinem Zimmer. Als er Hermines Zimmer passierte, bemerkte er, dass die Tür offenstand und ein schwacher Lichtkegel auf den Flur fiel. Hermines Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihm. Sie sang die Melodie eines Liedes.

Rabastan wollte ihr eine gute Nacht wünschen und betrat nichtsahnend das Zimmer. Im Bad brannte Licht und die Tür war weit offen.

„Hermine? Bist du noch wa-…"

Augenblicklich erstarrte Rabastan auf der Stelle.

Hermine war eben aus der Dusche ausgestiegen und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ein großes, weißes Handtuch war um ihren Körper gewickelt. Mit einem kleinen Handtuch trocknete sie sich die Haare. Währenddessen sang sie leise vor sich hin.

Rabastan war von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, so gefesselt, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Er sollte gehen, er musste gehen, aber seine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination gleichermaßen sah er, wie Hermine das Handtuch ablegte. Sie stand nackt vor ihm.

Dank der drei anständigen Mahlzeiten am Tag, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft genossen hatte, hatte sie wieder Normalgewicht erreicht. Jedes Pfund, das sie seitdem zugenommen hatte, war an der richtigen Stelle, sodass sie eine schlanke Taille und wohlgeformte, weibliche Kurven hatte. Rabastan hatte noch nie eine hübschere Frau gesehen.

Rabastans Blick wanderte von ihren Fesseln über ihre schlanken Beine nach oben zu ihren langen Haaren. Ihre Haut war makellos und er verspürte den Drang, sie zu berühren. In seinem Inneren regte sich etwas, was lange Zeit verborgen gewesen war.

Beim Anblick der nackten, jungen Frau, die nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war, entflammte Begierde in ihm. Er war ein Mann und er hatte Bedürfnisse. Bedürfnisse, die durch die lange Zeit in Askaban nicht gestillt worden waren. Auf einmal hatte er Herzklopfen und ein wohl warmes Gefühl bereitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbringen konnte, nicht ins Bad zu gehen und Hermine an Ort und Stelle zu nehmen. Die Vorstellung, in sie einzudrängen und ihre lustvollen Seufzer in seinen Ohren zu hören, war zu viel für ihn. Er spürte in einer bestimmten Region seines Körpers eine Regung. Als sich Hermine nach ihrem Handtuch bücken wollte, wandte sich Rabastan ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Er kam erst zur Ruhe, als er in seinem eigenen Zimmer war und die Tür fest hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Schweratmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Die unfreiwillige Begegnung mit Hermine hatte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen geführt, wie sehr er sie wirklich begehrte. Er brauchte sich nichts vorzumachen. Er wollte sie, und zwar in jeder Hinsicht wie ein Mann eine Frau nur wollen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er vor dem Schlafengehen auch eine Dusche nehmen. Aber eine eiskalte.

* * *

Hermine konnte den Vollmond kaum erwarten. Sie war neugierig, was Rabastan ihr in der Bibliothek zeigen wollte. Es entging ihr nicht, dass Rabastan seltsam schweigsam war, seit sie zusammen im Garten gesessen hatten, und es manchmal nicht wagte, sie direkt anzusehen. Stattdessen warf er ihr flüchtige Blicke von der Seite zu. Als Hermine ihn fragte, ob etwas passiert war, lächelte er nur, aber antwortete nicht.

Am Abend des Vollmonds saßen Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus nach dem Essen noch einige Zeit im Salon zusammen und unterhielten sich. Rodolphus erzählte von seiner letzten Therapiestunde bei seiner Heilerin.

„Sie sagt, ich habe große Fortschritte gemacht", verkündete er voller Eifer.

„Das ist schön", sagte Hermine.

Rodolphus warf seinem Bruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Rabastan lachte. „Ich weiß, was du willst."

„Rabastan, ich werde verrückt ohne Zauberstab", sagte Rodolphus. „Wie lang soll das noch gehen? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Rabastan machte eine ernste Miene, als spreche er mit einem kleinen Kind. „Du bekommst ihn ja bald zurück, aber ich möchte noch etwas warten. Ich möchte absolut sichergehen, dass du schon wieder bereit bist."

Hermine musste grinsen. Sie sah Rodolphus mitleidig an. Rabastan legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Rodolphus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Er erhob sich schließlich.

„Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht ihr zwei. Amüsiert euch noch schön."

„Bis morgen", sagte Rabastan. Als Rodolphus hinausgegangen war, wandte er sich an Hermine.

„Ich hab dir ja versprochen, dass ich dir etwas zeigen werde. Gehen wir rauf."

Hermine folgte Rabastan in die Bibliothek. Sie stieg hinter ihm die Wendeltreppe nach oben.

„Was wolltest du mir denn zeigen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Warte, gleich siehst du es."

Als sie den Dachboden erreicht hatten, sah Hermine sofort, was Rabastan meinte. Der Raum wurde in schwaches silbernes Licht getaucht. Sie schritten zum Fenster und sahen hinauf in den Himmel.

„Wunderschön", raunte Hermine beim Anblick des großen, hellleuchtenden Vollmondes, der über dem Wald stand.

„Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht."

Sie setzten sich auf die gemütlichen Kissen und betrachteten durch das Fenster gemeinsam den Mond. Während sie gedankenverloren nebeneinandersaßen, schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Hermine schmiegte sich an Rabastans Schulter und genoss seine Nähe und Wärme. Lange sahen sie einfach nur wortlos nach oben in den Himmel und beobachteten den Vollmond und den sternenklaren Himmel. Für Hermine hätte es keinen romantischeren Augenblick geben können. Sie war glücklich.

„Hermine?" Rabastans Stimme war heiser, als er sprach.

„Ja?"

„Ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen. Du hast mich doch schon öfter gefragt, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe."

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. Auf eine Antwort auf diese Frage wartete sie seit Monaten.

„Ich werde es dir sagen", sagte Rabastan.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe", seine Stimme war heiser, als er sprach, „muss ich ständig an dich denken. Als ich in Askaban war, waren meine Gedanken jeden Tag nur bei dir. Nach der Schlacht habe ich jeden Tag darauf gehofft, dich wiedersehen zu können. Du willst die Wahrheit wissen, Hermine?"

Sie nickte langsam, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

„Ich will dich, Hermine. Schon lange und auf jede erdenkliche Weise, auf die ein Mann eine Frau wollen könnte."

Sie war sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch und ihr Herz schlug schnell gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie musste dem Drang in ihrem Inneren nachgeben. Vergessen war die Vergangenheit, vergessen war der Krieg und wer sie eigentlich waren. In diesem Moment waren sie nur Frau und Mann, die sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten.

Langsam und vorsichtig berührte sie Rabastan am Arm und strich über seinen Oberarm. Rabastan nahm keine Sekunde seinen Blick von ihr.

„Hermine…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht…"

Worte waren jetzt fehl am Platz. Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und beugte sich zu ihm, sodass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Rabastan umfasste sie mit seinen Armen und legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Hermine. Zärtlich rieb sie ihre Wange an seiner leicht rauen. Der Duft seines Rasierwassers betörte ihre Sinne. Ihre Blicke trafen sich ein letztes Mal, dann verschlossen sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl. Hermine hatte bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber nichts davon war irgendwie vergleichbar mit dem Kuss mit Rabastan. Weder bei Krum noch bei Ron hatte sie je so eine Leidenschaft gefühlt wie jetzt bei Rabastan.

Er küsste phantastisch. Rabastan war ein erwachsener Mann, er hatte Erfahrung und er behandelte Hermine nicht wie ein junges Schulmädchen. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie eine begehrenswerte Frau war.

Rabastan zog sie enger an sich. Hermine konnte nicht an sich halten und drückte ihn sanft nach hinten, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie sich auf ihn setzen konnte. Keine Sekunde lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander. Erst als beide Luft holen mussten, unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss. Schweratmend sahen sie sich in die Augen. Hermine sah die Begierde, die in Rabastans Augen lag. Wie lang hatte er diesem Augenblick wohl schon entgegengesehen?

Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Hermine fand keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, was in ihr vorging. Stattdessen beugte sie sich nach unten und legte alles, was sie gerne sagen wollte, in den nächsten Kuss. Rabastan erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Hermine wollte nicht aufhören, niemals. Am liebsten wäre sie für immer und ewig mit Rabastan hier an ihrem Lieblingsplatz geblieben. Während sie sich küssten, vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Was draußen passierte, war nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Für Hermine zählte nur noch, dass sie und Rabastan zusammen waren. Er war ein essentieller Teil ihres Lebens geworden, den sie nicht mehr missen wollte.

Als sie sich voller Leidenschaft küssten, wusste sie, dass sie nie wieder anderswo als in Rabastans Armen sein wollte.

* * *

Rodolphus saß am nächsten Tag allein im Esszimmer beim Frühstück, weil Hermine und Rabastan nicht aufgetaucht waren. Er suchte im ganzen Haus und fand sie schließlich im obersten Stock der Bibliothek, an Hermines Lieblingsplatz.

Als er die Treppe hochstieg und die beiden sah, musste er unweigerlich grinsen. Rabastan und Hermine lagen auf dem Boden auf den Kissen und schliefen tief und fest. Rabastan hielt Hermine im Arm, die sich eng an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte.

Beim Anblick der beiden seufzte Rodolphus. Er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so kommen würde, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er naiv gewesen war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sich zwischen Hermine Granger und seinem Bruder mehr entwickeln würde. Rabastans Sorge um Hermine, die verlegenen Blicke, Hermines Strahlen, immer wenn sie Rabastan ansah… Die Anzeichen waren schon früh erkennbar gewesen. Rodolphus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits empfand er die Beziehung als falsch, andererseits freute sich für beide, auch wenn er wusste, dass auf beide Herausforderungen warteten.

Als Rodolphus in den Salon zurückkehrte und sich vor dem Kamin niederließ, überkam ihn Wehmut und, so ungern er es auch zugab, ein bisschen Neid. Er beneidete Rabastan und Hermine um ihr Glück. Er wurde sich einer Tatsache schmerzlich bewusst: Er war einsam und wünschte sich eine richtige Beziehung. Eine richtige Beziehung mit einer Frau, die seine Gefühle respektierte und erwiderte, anders als die Ehe mit Bellatrix, die über fast drei Jahrzehnte aus unerfüllter Sehnsucht bestanden hatte. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, wie unrealistisch sein Wunsch war. Er wünschte zumindest Hermine und Rabastan alles Gute.

* * *

Ab dem Tag ihres ersten Kusses in der Bibliothek waren Hermine und Rabastan unzertrennlich. Sie verbrachten jede Minute zusammen im Garten, in der Bibliothek oder im Salon. Nur am Abend trennten sie sich und gingen in ihre eigenen Zimmer. Hermine fiel es schwer, Rabastan eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und ihn loszulassen, auch wenn es nur ein paar Stunden bis zum nächsten Tag waren. Sie war allein in ihrem Bett und wünschte sich, dass Rabastan bei ihr blieb. Wenn er bei ihr war, dann fühlte sie sich sicher und beschützt. In den beiden Nächten, in denen sie dicht beieinandergelegen hatten, hatte Hermine zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Flucht guten Schlaf gefunden. Rabastan hatte etwas an sich, das ihr geholfen hatte, zu sich selbst zurückzufinden. Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte sie in ein neues Leben gefunden.

Seine Offenbarung hatte sie überrascht. Nie und nimmer hätte sie gedacht, dass Rabastan Lestrange so fasziniert von ihr war und dass ein Reinblüter sich für sie interessieren konnte. Der Krieg hatte die Welt verändert und er hatte die Kämpfer, die sich einst auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenübergestanden hatten, verändert.

Es war ein Samstagabend, Rodolphus war schon zu Bett gegangen, als Hermine endlich ihren Mut zusammenfasste und Rabastan die entscheidende Frage stellte. Sie standen vor ihrer Zimmertür und Rabastan wollte sich gerade versabschieden, als Hermine ihn zurückhielt.

„Ähm, Rabastan."

„Ja, Hermine?"

Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Bleibst du bitte heute Nacht bei mir?"

Sie sahen sich an. Es dauerte, bis Rabastan die Bedeutung ihrer Worte begriffen hatte.

„Ich soll…?"

„Ja. Bitte." Sie fasste ihn an den Händen und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Sie küsste ihn, während sie ihm seinen Umhang auszog.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst."

Kurz darauf lagen sie nebeneinander und Rabastan legte einen Arm um Hermine. Hermine ließ ihre Hände über Rabastans muskulösen Oberkörper gleiten. Sie mochte seine trainierten Arme. In seinem Blick sah sie, dass er mehr von ihr wollte. Er hielt sich für sie zurück, weil er es respektierte, dass sie noch nicht so weit war.

Rabastan blieb über Nacht bei ihr und ab da jede Nacht. Ein paar Tage später zogen sie in sein Zimmer um. Nie wieder sollte Hermine allein einschlafen und das wollte sie auch nicht.

* * *

Ein paar Tage schon hatte Rabastan seinen Plan vorbereitet. Am Anfang war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob seine Idee wirklich gut war, doch je länger er mit Hermine zusammen war, desto zuversichtlicher wurde er, dass der Schritt richtig war. Hermine und ihre Beziehung waren so weit.

Beim Frühstück verkündete er sein Vorhaben.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Hermine", sagte Rabastan. „Ich muss heute in die Winkelgasse und möchte gerne, dass du mich begleitest."

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. Dann drang die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ihr durch. „Wirklich? Wir gehen nach London?"

„Ja. Du hast doch Lust, oder?"

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn!" Sie fiel ihm freudig um den Hals. „Ich mach mich gleich fertig!", verkündete sie und stürmte hinaus, um sich anzuziehen.

Rodolphus verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Damit hast du ihr eine Freude gemacht. Vertraust du ihr so viel?"

„Ja", sagte Rabastan. Er war absolut überzeugt davon, dass er Hermine vertrauen konnte.

„Hast du ihr eigentlich schon erzählt, was im Mai sein wird?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Nein", musste Rabastan zugeben. Er hatte diesen unangenehmen Moment bislang hinausgeschoben. Da der April inzwischen gekommen war und in großen Schritten voranschritt, musste er zwangsläufig bald in den sauren Apfel beißen. „Ich werde es demnächst in Angriff nehmen."

„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit", mahnte Rodolphus ernst. „Sie soll sich darauf einstellen können."

* * *

Als Rabastan und Hermine wenig später durch den Tropfenden Kessel gingen, klangen Rodolphus' Worte noch in Rabastans Ohren. Er musste Hermine erzählen, was bald kommen würde, aber er wusste nicht wie. Sie war glücklich bei ihm und mit ihm und er wollte ihr Glück nicht kaputtmachen.

Tom, der Wirt, nickte Rabastan höflich zu. Als er Hermine an Rabastans Seite erkannte, starrte er sie erschrocken an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Hermine im Vorbeigehen. Rabastan war froh, als sie in den Hinterhof traten. Er tippte sogleich mit seinem Zauberstab die Steine an der Wand an und das Tor zur Winkelgasse öffnete sich.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und kaum ein Kunde war unterwegs. Die Veränderungen in der Zaubererwelt waren auch an der Winkelgasse nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Viele alte Geschäfte hatten geschlossen und neue hatten eröffnet. Jetzt gab es auch in der Winkelgasse Geschäfte, die Zubehör, Zutaten oder Gegenstände für Schwarze Magie verkauften.

Rabastan fiel auf, dass sich Hermine verwundert umsah, so als wäre sie das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse. Mit Sicherheit fielen auch ihr die Veränderungen auf.

Als sie an Florean Fortescues Eiscafé vorbeikamen, das nach dem Winter wieder eröffnet hatte, fragte Rabastan: „Was meinst du, wollen wir nachher ein Eis essen? Ich hätte richtig Lust auf Himbeere oder Vanille."

„Sehr gern", sagte Hermine. „Was willst du jetzt hier machen?"

„Zuerst mal zu Gringotts", sagte Rabastan. „Wenn man Einkaufen geht, braucht man auch Geld in der Tasche. Du darfst natürlich mitgehen. Du musst diesmal nicht einbrechen, du musst dich nicht in Bellatrix verwandeln und du musst auch nicht mit einem Drachen wieder rausfliegen."

Hermine blieb schlagartig stehen und starrte Rabastan mit großen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht lief vor Scham rot an.

Bei ihrem Anblick musste Rabastan laut lachen. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!"

Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich ähm… wir…" Sie wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sie, Harry und Ron waren ja in das Verlies der Lestranges eingebrochen. Und Rabastan war ein Lestrange.

„Wir… Wir haben nichts gestohlen", verteidigte sie sich schnell.

„Nun, das stimmt ja nicht ganz", meinte Rabastan. „Ihr habt etwas mitgehen lassen. Den Kelch, nicht wahr?"

„Tut mir leid", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. „Wir… hatten etwas zu erledigen. Dafür haben wir den Kelch gebraucht. Wir haben eure Sachen nicht angerührt. Wir haben nichts gestohlen. Wir sind dann gleich wieder raus und…"

„Habt nebenbei einen Drachen mitgenommen. Als wir das gehört haben, dachten wir zuerst, das ist Potterwatch-Propaganda", sagte Rabastan.

Hermine hakte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam betraten sie schließlich die Bank. Natürlich kannten die Kobolde Hermine, anders waren die seltsamen Blicke, die sie auch hier erntete, nicht zu erklären. Immerhin war ihr Gesicht zwei Jahre lang in jeder Zeitung gewesen. Dass sie ausgerechnet am Arm von Rabastan Lestrange hing, musste nach außen hin ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben. Sie war froh, dass er bei ihr war und sie sich an ihm festhalten konnte.

Sie traten an den Schalter, wo ein Kobold sie begrüßte.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Lestrange. Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?"

„Ich wünsche, unser Familienverlies aufzusuchen", sagte Rabastan.

Der Kobold warf Hermine mit seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen einen taxierenden Blick zu.

„Ms. Granger wird mich begleiten", fügte Rabastan mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Ein neuer Drache, soweit Hermine sehen konnte, ein Walisischer Grünling, bewachte heute die Verliese. Hermine missfiel es, dass man ein Tier als Wächter missbrauchte und es in den dunklen Tiefen gefangen hielt. Zumindest hatte man aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Der Drache reagierte nun auf ein Zeichen aus Rabastans Zauberstab und nicht mehr auf die klirrenden Glocken. Sobald er das Signal sah, zog er sich zurück und gab den Eingang zu den höhlenartigen Verliesen frei.

„Das ist humaner", bemerkte Hermine.

Der Kobold, der sie nach unten begleitet hatte, wartete vor dem Verlies. Hermine blieb unsicher am Eingang stehen, während Rabastan zu einem Haufen Goldmünzen schritt und begann, Geld für ihren Einkaufsbummel in einen Beutel zu füllen.

Heute, da sie nicht unerlaubt hier war, hatte Hermine richtig Zeit, die zahlreichen Schätze der Lestranges zu bewundern, die sich über die Jahrhunderte angesammelt hatten. Die Familie besaß großen Reichtum, dessen Wert nur zu erahnen war. Die Berge an Galleonen waren nichts zu den Goldbarren, die sich in einem Regal stapelten, oder einer vollständig aus Silber und Gold gearbeiteten Ritterrüstung. Auf einem Tisch ruhte ein Schädel, der eine goldene und mit Edelsteinen besetzte Krone trug.

„Zu unseren Vorfahren gehörten auch Könige", erklärte Rabastan, als er Hermines Blick sah. „Die Krone war allerdings verflucht. Sie lässt sich nicht abnehmen."

Goldene und silberne Kelche, Edelsteine, kostbarer Schmuck waren feinsäuberlich in den Regalen aufgereiht. Daneben stapelten sich Wertpapiere und Besitzurkunden über Immobilien.

„Du darfst näherkommen, Hermine. Trau dich rein", sagte Rabastan. „Keine Angst, wir haben den Zauber von damals längst aufgehoben. Du darfst dir alles ansehen."

Vorsichtig schritt Hermine durch das Verlies. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Schatzkammer entdeckt. Passend zur Krone, fand sie auch noch die anderen Herrscherinsignien, ein Zepter und einen Reichsapfel, beide aus purem Gold. In einem gläsernen Schaukasten lag ein Schwert auf Samt. Zuerst dachte sie schon, es wäre das Schwert von Gryffindor, doch als sie nähertrat, bemerkte sie, dass seine Klinge schwarz war und der Griff mit grünen Steinen verziert war.

„Das gehörte irgendeinem Vorfahren von uns", erklärte Rabastan.

„All die Sachen sind wunderschön", sagte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Woher habt ihr all die Sachen?"

„Hat sich über die Jahrhunderte so angesammelt. Unsere Vorfahren sind klug mit ihrem Geld umgegangen. Sie haben vieles in Sachwerten angelegt, vor allem in Gold. Der Wert der Goldbarren", er deutete auf das Regal, wo die goldenen Klötze gelagert waren, „beläuft sich auf ungefähr 3 Millionen Galleonen nach dem heutigen Preis für Gold. Bei dem ganzen Rest bin ich mir nicht sicher. Wir haben den Gesamtwert unseres Vermögens nie schätzen lassen."

„Wow, das ist eine Menge." Hermine staunte nicht schlecht.

Als sie an der Stelle vorbeikam, wo der Kelch von Hufflepuff gestanden hatte, bekam Hermine einen Knoten im Magen und sah verlegen nach unten. Auch wenn sie den Kelch dringend gebraucht hatten und es keine andere Möglichkeit als den Einbruch gegeben hatte, schämte sie sich gegenüber Rabastan für ihre Tat.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir hier…"

„Ist schon gut, Hermine. Ich denke mir, ihr werdet eure Gründe sicher gehabt haben", sagte Rabastan. „Wirst du mir eines Tages den Grund für euren Zelturlaub, die Aktion im Ministerium und den Einbruch hier erzählen?"

Sie sah ihn an und ihr schlechtes Gewissen wog noch schwerer. Liebend gern hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählt, denn die Geheimniskrämerei belastete ihre Beziehung. Es passte Hermine nicht, dass sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, was wirklich passiert war, dabei hätte sie dringend jemanden gebraucht, mit dem sie ihr Wissen teilen konnte.

„Eines Tages werde ich dir alles erzählen", sagte sie schließlich, „aber jetzt ist noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Rabastan nickte. Er akzeptierte ihre Geheimnistuerei, auch wenn ihm sichtlich anzumerken war, wie sehr er sich Offenheit gewünscht hätte.

Hermine, die es nach der peinlichen Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, zu eng in dem Verlies geworden war, war froh, wieder ans Tageslicht und die frische Luft zu kommen.

„Dann kann unser Einkaufsbummel ja beginnen."

* * *

Rabastan erwies sich als überaus spendabel. Wenn Hermine etwas gefiel, dann zögerte er nicht lange und erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch. Er kaufte ihr mehrere Kleider und sogar teuren Schmuck. Als sie bei Flourish & Blotts durch die Regalreihen schritten, stellten sie fest, dass ihre Interessen gar nicht so unterschiedlich waren. Sie verließen den Laden mit einem ganzen Stapel Bücher. Bis Mittag waren sie mit mehreren Tüten bepackt und ließen sich auf einem Tisch vor dem Eiscafé nieder.

„So ein Einkaufsbummel macht echt hungrig", sagte Hermine. „Ich freu mich jetzt auf ein schönes Eis."

„Dito", sagte Rabastan. „Davor allerdings muss ich noch kurz etwas erledigen. Wartest du bitte so lange auf mich? Es dürfte eigentlich nicht lange dauern."

„Ich kann doch mitkommen", schlug Hermine vor, doch Rabastan verneinte.

„Tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Bis später. Ich beeile mich auch."

„Aber…"

Fragend blieb Hermine zurück und sah Rabastan nach, wie er die Straße hinuntereilte und schließlich hinter einer Häuserecke verschwand. Sie bestellte sich derweil nur ein Glas Wasser, weil sie mit dem Eis auf Rabastan warten wollte. Um sich die Wartezeit zu vertreiben, wollte sie gerade eines der neuen Bücher aus der Tasche nehmen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Na, wollen wir ein Eis essen?"

Als sich Hermine umdrehte, erkannte sie eine ehemalige Mitschülerin von sich, die mit einem kleinen Kind an der Hand die Einkaufsstraße hinunterschritt.

„Vanessa…"

Die junge Frau starrte Hermine ungläubig an. „Hermine? Bist du es? Was machst du denn hier?"

* * *

Rabastan nahm eine Abkürzung durch eine kleine Gasse und setzte seinen Weg durch die Einkaufsstraße zügig fort. Er steuerte ein bestimmtes Geschäft an, wo er ein Geschenk für Hermine kaufen wollte. Gerade als er um eine Ecke biegen wollte, erblickte er in einiger Entfernung eine Person, die er zuletzt vor mehreren Jahrzehnten gesehen hatte. Er erkannte sie trotzdem sofort, auch wenn sie sich seit damals stark verändert hatte.

„Andy…"

Selbst, wenn er sie nicht gleich erkannte hätte, so war doch die Ähnlichkeit mit ihren beiden Schwestern verblüffend und er hätte sie niemals verwechseln können.

Schnell ging Rabastan im Schatten eines Gebäudes in Deckung. Andromeda Tonks ging langsam die Straße entlang. Bei ihr war ein kleiner Junge, der eigentlich nur ihr Enkel sein konnte. Rabastan hatte gehört, dass sie nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes deren Sohn bei sich aufgenommen hatte.

Seine alte Jugendliebe, die ihn einst verletzt hatte, nach all den Jahren so plötzlich wiederzusehen, traf Rabastan völlig unvorbereitet und er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn in eiskaltes Wasser geworfen.

Er und Andromeda Black waren in der Schule einige Zeit zusammen gewesen. Rabastan hatte nach seinem Abschluss darauf gehofft, dass ihre Beziehung weiterbestehen würde. Da sein Bruder die älteste Black-Schwester heiraten musste, hatte er eigentlich angenommen, dass ihn seine Eltern mit Andromeda verloben würden. Rabastan hätte nichts gegen die Ehe gehabt. Er hatte Andromeda geliebt.

Dummerweise waren seine Gefühle nicht so erwidert worden, wie er gehofft hatte. Andromeda beendete die Beziehung und kurze Zeit danach verschwand sie mit dem muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks und wurde von ihrer Familie verstoßen. Es hatte schwer an Rabastans Ehre gekratzt, dass sie ihn für ein Schlammblut verlassen hatte.

Aus seiner Deckung heraus beobachtete er, wie Andromeda mit ihrem Enkel die Schaufenster ansah. Auch drei Jahre nach der Schlacht war ihr der Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Familie immer noch anzusehen. Vor ihrem Enkel zwang sie sich jedoch, stark zu sein.

Rabastan überlegte, ob er zu ihr gehen und sie ansprechen sollte, er besann sich jedoch. Was hatten er und sie sich denn zu sagen? Ihr Leben hatte vor Jahrzehnten andere Wege eingeschlagen. Heute standen sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten eines immer noch andauernden Krieges. Noch dazu hatte Rabastans Schwägerin Andromedas Tochter auf dem Gewissen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er die letzte Person war, die Andromeda sehen wollte.

Er wollte gerade gehen, als ihm noch etwas anderes auffiel: ein weiterer Grund, warum es besser war, wenn er sich nicht zeigte. Andromeda war nicht allein unterwegs. Ein Mann schloss zu ihr auf. Als Rabastan erkannte, wer es war, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Es war kein Geringerer als Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda war mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen unterwegs.

Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dafür waren die beiden zu vertraut miteinander. Sie unterhielten sich, während sie die Straße entlanggingen. Lucius nahm sogar Andromedas Enkel auf den Arm. Rabastan konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Er hatte Lucius seit dem Morgen nach der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen, nachdem der Dunkle Lord Narcissa für ihren Verrat getötet hatte, und er hatte sich seitdem zugegeben nie gefragt, was aus seinem Schwager geworden war. Lucius war nach dem Tod seiner Frau spurlos verschwunden und niemand hatte je wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn aus seinen Rängen verstoßen. Offenbar hatte er jedoch in der Zwischenzeit neuen Anschluss gefunden.

Rabastan beobachtete das ungewöhnliche Paar einige Zeit lang, bis sie schließlich in einem Geschäft verschwanden, dann brachte auch er es fertig, sich loszureißen und seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Seine Beobachtung sollte ihn noch lange beschäftigen.

* * *

Vanessa Lenormand war eine große, schlanke Ravenclaw mit langen schwarzen Haaren aus Hermines Jahrgang gewesen. Die beiden hatten im Unterricht ein paar Mal zusammengearbeitet und sich gut verstanden. Vanessa war ähnlich wie Hermine ebenfalls die beste Schülerin in ihrem Haus gewesen.

„Ich, ähm, bin mit Rabastan Lestrange hier", sagte Hermine und bot Vanessa einen Platz am Tisch an. Sie setzte sich und nahm das kleine Mädchen, das sie bei sich hatte, auf den Schoß.

„Ich bin erstaunt dich zu sehen", sagte Vanessa, immer noch völlig perplex. „Du siehst sehr gut aus. Bin ich froh, dass du hier bist, ich dachte nämlich, du würdest in Askaban sitzen. Das hat der Prophet geschrieben."

„Da war ich auch, aber Rabastan hat mich rausgeholt. Ich wohne seitdem bei ihm", erklärte Hermine.

„Rabastan Lestrange?", fragte Vanessa. „Wie das?"

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Gute Frage", sagte sie. „Hat sich so ergeben. Wir sind heute hier zum Einkaufen. Und was machst du hier?"

„Dasselbe, auch Einkaufen", sagte Vanessa.

„Machst du Babysitting für jemanden?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf das kleine Kind.

„Oh, ähm, nein. Also um ehrlich zu sein, das ist meine Tochter, Hermine, Alexia."

Jetzt war Hermine baff. „Deine Tochter?!"

Vanessa nickte.

„Wie ist denn das zustande gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Geschichte darf ich dir gar nicht erzählen. Du würdest es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben."

„Wie alt ist denn Alexia?"

„Sie ist im Dezember zwei geworden."

Hermine rechnete im Kopf zurück. „Das heißt, sie ist im Dezember '98 geboren, oder?"

„Ja."

Hermine und Vanessa waren gleich alt, das bedeutete, dass Vanessa während ihres siebten Schuljahres in Hogwarts schwanger geworden sein musste.

„Bist du in deinem Abschlussjahr schwanger geworden?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja", antwortete Vanessa.

„War der Vater ein Mitschüler?"

Vanessa druckste ein wenig herum. „Nein, war es nicht. Also…"

Dann fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Warte mal, Amycus Carrow ist der Vater, oder?"

Vanessa starrte sie erschrocken an. „Woher weißt du das, Hermine?!"

„Amycus war bei Rabastan zu Besuch und er hat uns die Geschichte erzählt. Also, dass er mit einer Schülerin eine Affäre hatte. Das warst du. Und er ist der Vater von Alexia."

„Ja, es stimmt. Amycus ist der Vater. Wir hatten während meines siebten Schuljahres eine Beziehung oder naja… Eigentlich war es eine Bettgeschichte", sagte Vanessa betrübt.

„Wie ist das zustande gekommen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich… bin ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen… sprachlos. Das ist ein bisschen schwer zu glauben."

„Ich weiß, es hört sich verrückt an", meinte Vanessa. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da reingeschlittert bin."

„Amycus hat angedeutet, dass es beim Nachsitzen passiert ist."

„Ja. Am Anfang des Schuljahres habe ich Amycus im Unterricht ziemlich übel beleidigt. Er ist ja ein Todesser und hat den Cruciatus-Fluch an Schülern angewendet. Wir sollten an Erstklässlern üben. Ich habe mich geweigert und dafür bin ich selbst bestraft worden. Ich hab dann böse Sachen zu ihm gesagt."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte Hermine.

Vanessa grinste. „Ich hab ihm unterstellt, er müsste andere foltern, um…" Vanessa senkte ihre Stimme, „… einen Hoch zu kriegen."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Und noch einiges mehr", sagte Vanessa amüsiert. „Er hat mir Nachsitzen bis zum Rest des Schuljahres gegeben. Ich musste jeden Samstagabend in seinem Büro eine neue Bücherliste für die Bibliothek schreiben. Im Laufe der Zeit ist da irgendwas zwischen uns entstanden. Nach Weihnachten haben wir angefangen, miteinander zu schlafen. Dass ich schwanger werde, war natürlich nicht geplant."

„Verstehe."

„Kurz vor der Schlacht hat seine Schwester von unserer Affäre erfahren. Amycus war ja mein Lehrer und er hätte nichts mit mir anfangen dürfen. Er hat es beendet und hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will. Dann habe ich rausgefunden, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich habe es ihm gesagt."

„Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Es hat ihn ganz schön umgehauen", sagte Vanessa. „Und das ist noch zu milde ausgedrückt. Er hat gesagt, dass wir das irgendwie zusammen hinkriegen, aber…"

„Er hat… dich hängenlassen, oder?", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Vanessa sah traurig nach unten. Hermine glaubte ein verräterisches Glitzern in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Er hat gesagt, dass es nur eine bedeutungslose Geschichte war und dass es mit uns nicht weitergehen würde. Er zahlt mir jeden Monat Geld für Alexia, dazu ist er ja gesetzlich auch verpflichtet, aber er hat seine Tochter nie gesehen. Er war bei der Geburt nicht dabei. Er hat mich alleine gelassen."

„Was haben deine Eltern gesagt? Wissen Sie überhaupt, dass Amycus Carrow der Vater von Alexia ist? Er meinte nämlich, dass sie es nicht wissen."

„Oh doch, natürlich wissen sie es", sagte Vanessa. „Als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger bin, waren sie natürlich schwer begeistert. Ich konnte meinen Schulabschluss ja nicht machen und hatte keine Ausbildung. Sie haben mich gezwungen, den Vater preiszugeben. Sie haben verständlicherweise angenommen, dass es ein Mitschüler ist. Sie wollten dann natürlich seine Eltern informieren und sie in die Verantwortung mit einbinden. Als ich ihnen von Amycus erzählt habe, sind sie sehr wütend geworden. Ich hatte ja nicht nur unverantwortlich gehandelt und mir meine komplette Zukunft verbaut, ich hatte mich noch dazu mit einem Todesser eingelassen. Das war zu viel für sie. Sie haben mich rausgeworfen."

„Deine eigene Familie will dich nicht mehr haben?" Hermine war erschüttert, dass zu hören.

„Ich war im sechsten Monat schwanger, als ich zu meiner Tante geflüchtet bin. Sie wohnt hier in London. Sie hat mich, Merlin sei Dank, bei sich aufgenommen und kümmerte sich seitdem um mich und Alexia."

„Du hast deinen Schulabschluss nicht gemacht?"

„Nein. Die Schlacht von Hogwarts hat ja das siebte Schuljahr unterbrochen und als der Unterricht im September weiterging, war ich hochschwanger und konnte nicht mehr zur Schule gehen. Ich glaube, viele von damals sind nicht mehr in die Schule zurück. Ich hab mittlerweile den Abschluss nachgemacht. Das Ministerium bietet Abendkurse an. Es hat ein halbes Jahr gedauert. Vor ein paar Monaten hab ich die Prüfung bestanden."

„Das freut mich für dich", sagte Hermine. „Hast du Pläne für die Zukunft?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich immer Tierheilerin werden", sagte Vanessa, „aber die Pläne liegen momentan auf Eis. Immerhin habe ich schon mal den Schulabschluss in der Tasche. Mal sehen, wie es weitergeht. Jetzt hat erstmal Alexia Vorrang." Sie warf ihrer Tochter einen Blick zu. Alexia lächelte Hermine an.

„Amycus…", begann Hermine, doch Vanessa unterbrach sie.

„Ach, der", meinte sie und klang dabei sehr hart. „Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen, das lässt sich nicht bestreiten und ich möchte diese Zeit auch nicht rückgängig machen. Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, aber mehr war da nicht. Und jetzt ist es halt vorbei. Alle schönen Dinge müssen irgendwann zu einem Ende kommen. Es hätte so einfach gehen können, nur ich war so dumm und hab mir ein Kind andrehen lassen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Déjà-vu. Amycus hatte etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt. Bei beiden jedoch hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie nicht ganz ehrlich waren, vor allem nicht mit sich selbst.

Vanessa mied Hermines Blick. Sie war traurig, das sah man deutlich an ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen. In ihrem Blick lag Sehnsucht. Sie war einsam und ihre familiäre Situation belastete sie.

„Amycus fehlt dir, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie war sich sicher, dass Vanessa sie nicht grob zurückweisen würde wie Amycus, sondern etwas offener über ihre Gefühle sprechen würde.

Vanessa schniefte, dann sah sie Hermine an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ja", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Natürlich fehlt er mir. Die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Und Alexia braucht ihren Vater. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte ihr einen Vater geben."

Hermine verstand nur allzu gut, was in Vanessa vor sich ging.

„Da ist dann noch diese andere Sache."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin reinblütig", erklärte Vanessa. „Unsere Familie ist sehr bekannt, alle wissen um unseren Blutstatus. Es gab immer gewissen Druck, dass wir uns… _bekennen_ sollen. Meine Eltern haben den Dunklen Lord nie unterstützt und meine Tante kämpft sogar im Widerstand. Ich habe auch Kontakt zu ihnen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine sofort hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß leider nichts, Hermine, tut mir leid. Obwohl meine Familie nichts mit der dunklen Seite zu tun hat, habe ich mich mit einem Todesser eingelassen. Unser Kind ist hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Welten. Uns und denen. Jeder sagt mir, ich soll Amycus abschreiben, aber das kann ich irgendwie nicht."

„Du hast Gefühle für ihn, oder?", schloss Hermine aus ihrem Satz.

Vanessa nickte langsam. „Wahrscheinlich hab ich es fertiggebracht, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Die Situation ist sehr belastend. Egal für wen ich mich entscheide, ob für ihn oder meine Familie, ich verliere immer jemanden, der mir wichtig ist."

Hermine wusste genau, was Vanessa meinte. „Ihr seid Amycus nicht egal. Es macht ihm schon schwer zu schaffen, dass ihr euch nicht mehr seht", sagte Hermine. „Weiß er, wie du zu ihm stehst? Vielleicht solltest du… mit ihm reden?"

Vanessa machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Das bringt doch nichts. Macht es irgendeinen Unterschied, ob ich Gefühle für ihn habe, oder nicht? Nein. Es ist vorbei mit uns, wir können ohnehin nicht zusammen sein. Und… daran kann ich nichts ändern."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Rabastan zurückkehrte. Er hatte eine Tüte bei sich.

„Ich habe mich beeilt. Oh, ich sehe, du hast Gesellschaft."

Vanessa wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg, dann schüttelte sie Rabastan die Hand.

„Vanessa Lenormand, richtig?"

„Sie müssen Rabastan Lestrange sein. Meine Tante hat mir von Ihrer Familie erzählt. Es freut mich, Sie mal persönlich kennenzulernen. Hermine erzählte mir gerade, dass Sie zusammen hier sind."

„Ja. Und wer ist die junge Dame hier?", fragte Rabastan und beugte sich zu Alexia.

„Das ist Alexia, meine Tochter."

„Vanessa hat mir gerade von ihrer Tochter erzählt. Die Schülerin, mit der Amycus die Beziehung hatte, das ist Vanessa. Alexia ist ihre gemeinsame Tochter", erklärte Hermine.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Du bist die besagte Schülerin?"

„Ja."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es die Lenormand-Tochter ist. Ich kenn deine Eltern. Wie haben die denn reagiert?"

„Nicht sonderlich gut."

* * *

Sie aßen gemeinsam Eis und gingen danach weiter durch die Winkelgasse. Rabastan und Hermine entschieden sich, Vanessa bei ihren Besorgungen zu begleiten. Während Vanessa in einen Geschäft beschäftigt war, passten Hermine und Rabastan draußen auf Alexia auf. Hermine ließ das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß reiten. Alexia war mit ihren zwei Jahren bereits das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter. Nur die braunen Augen hatte sie von ihrem Vater.

„Die beiden tun mir wirklich leid", meinte Hermine. „Ich würde gern was für sie tun, aber… Ich wüsste nicht, was und… Ich will mich nur ungern einmischen. Amycus hat sehr empfindlich reagiert, als ich ihn auf Vanessa angesprochen habe."

Rabastan nickte zustimmend. „Beide haben ganz rational entschieden, dass ihre Beziehung keine Bedeutung hatte und dass es vorbei ist, weil es vorbei sein muss."

„Amycus ist Lehrer in Hogwarts, er darf nichts mit Schülerinnen anfangen", sagte Hermine. „Ich verstehe ihn irgendwie, aber…"

„Man merkt beiden an, dass es ihnen damit nicht gut geht", fügte Rabastan hinzu.

Hermine nickte. „Ich würde Vanessa so gerne helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee."

Rabastan erhob sich und betrat den Laden. Kurz darauf kam er mit Vanessa zurück.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, Mr. Lestrange, aber… Ich muss erst mal darüber nachdenken."

„Kein Problem. Es ist ja auch noch ein bisschen Zeit", sagte Rabastan. „Schick mir einfach eine Eule, OK?"

„Das werde ich machen", sagte Vanessa. „Es war schön, Sie zu treffen. Hat mich gefreut, dass wir uns mal wiedergesehen haben, Hermine. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute."

Vanessa nahm ihre Tochter und verabschiedete sich.

„Möchtest du noch in ein Geschäft?", fragte Hermine.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich ziemlich erledigt", meinte Rabastan. „Ich muss nicht unbedingt noch in irgendwelche Geschäfte."

„Ich auch nicht. Wir können nach Hause." Als sich Hermine bewusst wurde, was sie eben gesagt hatte, sah sie verlegen zu Boden und eine peinliche Stille entstand zwischen ihnen.

Betrachtete sie das Lestrange-Anwesen wirklich als ihr Zuhause? Sie musste diese Frage nach all den Monaten, die sie bereits bei Rabastan lebte, mit Ja beantworten. Sie fühlte sich bei Rabastan wohl und sie genoss jeden einzelnen Tag in dem alten Haus. Mit der Zeit hatte sie eine Bindung zu dem Ort aufgebaut. Nachdem sie alles verloren hatte, hatte ihr Rabastan ein neues Heim gegeben. Das Lestrange-Haus war ihr neues Zuhause geworden. Und sie wollte nicht, dass sich das wieder änderte.

„OK", sagte Rabastan.

Sie gingen nebeneinander die Winkelgasse entlang Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

„Weswegen soll dir Vanessa Bescheid sagen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Rabastan räusperte sich. „Ähm…"

Er wusste ja, dass der Zeitpunkt früher oder später kommen musste, an dem er Hermine die Wahrheit sagen musste. Er hatte nur gehofft, nicht so unvorbereitet ins kalte Wasser geworfen zu werden. Er entschied, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, eine Ausrede zu erfinden.

„Hermine, es gibt da etwas Ernstes, über das wir reden müssen", sagte Rabastan schließlich.

Hermine war sofort betroffen. „Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder? Du musst doch nicht für den Dunklen Lord weg, oder?"

„Nein, nein, das ist es nicht. Es steht etwas an, im Mai."

Sie wartete auf eine Erklärung. Sie ging mit Sicherheit davon aus, dass wieder Todesser zu einem Abendessen kommen würden.

„Hermine, Anfang Mai begehen wir das Jubiläum."

„Jubiläum…"

„Hermine…"

„Welches Jubiläum?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen. Sie war stehengeblieben und sah Rabastan wütend an. „Welches Jubiläum?"

„Das Jubiläum des Sieges. Der Sieg des Dunklen Lord jährt sich zum dritten Mal."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine…", sagte Rabastan, doch sie war bereits an ihm vorbeigestürmt.

* * *

Als sie nach Hause apparieren wollten, ließ sie sich nur widerwillig von ihm anfassen. Als sie hinter dem Tor auf dem Gelände des Lestrange-Anwesens wieder auftauchten, ließ sie sofort Rabastans Arm los und stürmte ins Haus. Rabastan entschied, dass es besser war, sie erst mal allein zu lassen, damit sie genug Zeit hatte, sich zu beruhigen. Die Ankündigung, dass bald das Siegesjubiläum groß gefeiert werden sollte, traf sie verständlicherweise hart. Immerhin hatte sie an diesem Tag ihr gesamtes Leben und ihre Freunde verloren.

„Hast du es ihr gesagt?", fragte Rodolphus, der gesehen hatte, wie Hermine weinend die Treppe nach oben gelaufen war.

„Ja. Sie hat es nicht gut aufgenommen", sagte Rabastan niedergeschlagen.

„Sie beruhigt sich schon wieder", meinte Rodolphus. „Geh nachher zu ihr rauf und rede mit ihr."

Wenn das Reden nur immer so leicht wäre, dachte Rabastan säuerlich. Er wartete bis zum späten Abend, bis er es fertigbrachte, nach oben zu gehen und nach Hermine zu sehen. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie bereits von selbst wieder aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen und kam ihm auf dem Flur entgegen. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen, wie Rabastan erleichtert feststellte.

„Hermine…"

„Wann findet denn die Feier statt?", fragte Hermine.

„Die Feier beginnt am Abend des 1. Mai und wir feiern in den 2. Mai hinein", erklärte Rabastan.

Hermine nickte. „Verstehe. Ich nehme an, dass ich dabei sein muss."

„Ich fürchte, ja", sagte Rabastan. „Es hat sich unter den Todessern natürlich rumgesprochen, dass du hier bei mir lebst. Sie wollen dich natürlich alle mal sehen."

„Ich hier bei dir bin halt das Sinnbild für euren Sieg, nicht wahr? Und wir unsere Niederlage. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist und mich niemals so behandeln würdest, Rabastan, so bin ich an so einem Abend trotzdem eine Eroberung oder eine Trophäe für dich. Und so werden mich alle sehen. Wie viele Todesser werden kommen?"

„Praktisch alle, sofern niemand absagt", sagte Rabastan kleinlaut. „Es tut mir leid…"

„Alle werden mich beglotzen und sich wahrscheinlich köstlich über mich amüsieren. Die große Hermine Granger, Freundin von Harry Potter, hat sich an den Feind verkauft."

Rabastan wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, außer dass er Hermine den Abend gerne erspart hätte. „Es tut mir leid…"

„Das muss es nicht", entgegnete Hermine erschreckend gleichgültig. „Eigentlich hätte ich mir das denken können. Ich war ein bisschen naiv. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde den Abend schon überstehen. Ich habe ja bisher die Gesellschaft deiner Kumpane auch ertragen. Manche sind ganz nett. Ich werde mich halt den ganzen Abend an dich und Rodolphus halten, dann wird es schon gehen. Nur noch eine letzte Frage."

„Welche?"

„Ich würde gerne wissen, ob euer Dunkler Lord auch da sein wird."

„Soweit ich weiß, wird er nicht da sein. Er war auch letztes Jahr nicht dabei. Du brauchst also keine Angst haben."

„Gut, denn ich fürchte, sonst hätte es unschön werden können. Ich werde mich anständig anziehen, damit deine Todesserfreunde wenigstens auf ihre Kosten kommen."

Sie schritt an ihm vorbei und steuerte die Bibliothek an. Rabastan wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen sollte.

* * *

Rabastan war nicht da, als Hermine ein paar Tage später nach unten ging, um sich in der Küche etwas zu Essen zu holen. Leise Musik kam aus dem Salon. Jemand spielte auf einem Klavier.

Rodolphus saß am Klavier und versuchte, mit beiden Händen ein klassisches Stück zu spielen. Mit der linken Hand hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, doch rechts geriet er immer wieder ins Stocken und hatte große Mühe, die Tasten richtig zu drücken. Als er verrutschte und einen falschen Ton spielte, gab er frustriert auf.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Rodolphus leise. Er erhob sich vom Klavierhocker und wollte gehen. Als er Hermine sah, erstarrte er.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, Rodolphus", sagte Hermine schnell. „Du hast schön gespielt."

„Ach, es war nicht gut. Ich…" Er sah auf seinen verletzten Arm. „Ich hab leider ein paar Probleme in den Fingern."

„Du schaffst das", sagte Hermine, um ihn aufzuheitern. „Du darfst nicht aufhören zu üben. Irgendwann geht es."

Rodolphus lächelte, sah aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. „Kannst du auch Klavierspielen?"

„Nur wenig", gab Hermine zu.

„Komm, spielen wir was zusammen."

Unsicher ließ sich Hermine neben Rodolphus auf dem Sitz vor dem Klavier nieder.

„Wo ist Rabastan?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Er wollte spazieren gehen oder laufen, ich weiß es nicht genau", erklärte Rodolphus. „Er geht oft laufen. Bewegung ist ihm wichtig."

„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt", sagte Hermine. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass ihr nach Askaban Probleme mit den Knochen hattet."

„Ja. 15 Jahre keine Sonne und die schlechte Ernährung haben Spuren hinterlassen", sagte Rodolphus. „Als wir aus dem Gefängnis befreit wurden, war unsere Knochen und Zähne ziemlich angegriffen. Das war das erste, was wir uns haben richten lassen. Wir mussten Tränke nehmen, damit unsere Knochen wieder stabiler wurden."

„Ist heute wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Kennst du dieses Lied?", fragte Rodolphus und schlug ein altes Volkslied in seinem Notenheft auf.

„Ich hab es schon mal gehört", sagte Hermine. „Ich kenne mich leider mit klassischer Musik in der Zaubererwelt nicht so gut aus."

„Macht nichts. Ich spiele links und du übernimmst die rechte Hand, OK?"

„OK."

Sie fanden schnell einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus und nach einiger Zeit machte es sogar richtig Spaß. Hermine war überrascht, wie gut sie noch spielen konnte. In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie ein paar Jahre lang Klavierunterricht gehabt, doch die Musik nicht weiterverfolgt. Trotz der fehlenden Übung beherrschte sie die Noten noch recht gut.

Bei einer schwierigen Stelle kam sie jedoch aus dem Takt und drückte ein paar falsche Tasten, sodass sich die Melodie völlig krumm und schief anhörte. Hermine und Rodolphus brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Cis, Hermine, nicht H", sagte Rodolphus und grinste.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss wohl ."

„Du spielst ganz gut", lobte Rodolphus.

„Du aber auch. Hattet ihr Unterricht?"

„Als wir Kinder waren, ja. Unsere Eltern wollten immer, dass wir neben Hogwarts noch ein wenig klassische Erziehung bekommen, deshalb mussten wir ein Musikinstrument lernen. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Rabastan nach seinem Auszug je wieder ein Klavier angefasst hat."

Hermine lächelte. Klassische Musik klang tatsächlich so gar nicht nach Rabastan.

„Rabastan hat mir vor kurzem erzählt, dass du gerne Gartenarbeit machst."

Rodolphus wirkte peinlich berührt. „Ja, früher mal."

„Er hat gesagt, dass du Rosen gezüchtet hast. Und dass du Bellatrix eine gewidmet hast."

Ein leichter Hauch von Rosa zog sich über Rodolphus' Wangen. „Was erzählt der denn alles über mich?", fragte er etwas ungehalten.

„Ich finde das toll. Ich selber war zwar immer gut in Kräuterkunde in der Schule, aber sonst habe ich tatsächlich keinen grünen Daumen. Ich bewundere das wirklich. Er hat mir erzählt, wie schön euer Garten war."

Rodolphus sah verlegen nach unten.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Rodolphus?"

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Ich soll dir einen Gefallen tun?"

Hermine nickte. „Würdest du dieses Jahr bitte für mich einen Blumengarten anlegen?"

Ihre Bitte überraschte ihn. „Ähm, ich…"

„Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten", sagte Hermine und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Als er Hermines Blick sah, konnte er nicht anders als zuzustimmen. „Also gut. Hast du besondere Wünsche?"

„Nein, mach, was dir gefällt. Ich mag alle Blumen", sagte Hermine und lächelte.

Ihr Lächeln machte Rodolphus glücklich. Es freute ihn jedes Mal, wenn Hermine fröhlich war. Die Aussicht, ihr mit den Blumen eine Freude machen zu können, war Motivation für Rodolphus.

„Ich werde mich gleich morgen an die Arbeit machen."

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa. Rodolphus schenkte Hermine ein Glas Saft ein.

„Die Heiler haben uns damals gesagt, dass wir uns bewegen sollen. Bewegung hilft den Knochen. Ich würde gerne etwas machen, aber… Ich bin leider zu eingeschränkt", sagte Rodolphus missmutig. „Rabastan nimmt das sehr ernst. Er achtet auf seine Gesundheit."

„Ja, ich finde das toll", meinte Hermine. „Es ist gut zu hören, dass ihr wieder gesund seid."

„Bei uns konnte man den Knochenschwund heilen, aber…"

„Aber?", hakte Hermine nach. Rodolphus wirkte für einen Moment, als bereue er, was er eben gesagt hatte. Er fing sich jedoch schnell.

„Meine Frau… Bellatrix hatte nicht so viel Glück. Nach Askaban waren ihre Knochen ebenfalls krank. In der Nacht, als wir die falschen Potter verfolgt haben, traf ein Zauber sie am Unterarm. Ein Heiler hat festgestellt, dass Elle und Speiche gebrochen waren und dass ihre Knochen sehr brüchig waren. Bei ihr jedoch konnte man das nicht mehr heilen. Der Heiler hatte sie gewarnt, dass sie in einem Kampf leicht verletzt werden könnte."

Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Über die Erinnerung zu sprechen, fiel ihm schwer.

„Was willst du sagen, Rodolphus?", fragte Hermine.

Es kostete ihn viel Überwindung weiterzusprechen. „Das hat Bella das Leben gekostet."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Molly Weasley wollte Bella nicht töten. Sie hat einen Schockzauber auf sie abgefeuert. Bella hat nicht aufgepasst und der Zauber traf sie genau in die Brust, über dem Herzen. Normalerweise passiert da nichts, erst recht nicht, wenn der Zauber aus der Entfernung abgefeuert wird."

Er schluckte. „Weil Bellas Knochen so brüchig waren, hat die Wucht des Zaubers ihren Brustkorb zertrümmert. Die Knochensplitter haben sich in Herz und Lunge gebohrt. Sie ist innerlich verblutet."

Es war kein Mitleid mit Bellatrix, die Hermine Rodolphus' Hand ergreifen ließ, sondern Mitleid mit dem zurückgebliebenen Mann, der seine geliebte Frau verloren hatte.

„Ich hab noch mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat noch gelebt."

Hermine hatte die Geschehnisse nach Harrys Tod nicht mehr mitbekommen. Sie wusste zwar, dass Bellatrix gestorben war, aber nicht, was davor und danach passiert war.

„Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben", sagte Rodolphus. Sein Blick war seltsam leer, als er zurückdachte und sich die traurigen Erlebnisse wieder in Erinnerung rief.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Hermine mitfühlend. „Hat der Dunkle Lord…"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Molly Weasley für Bellas Tod bezahlen lassen", sagte Rodolphus und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diese Vergeltungstat für richtig und gerecht hielt. Es waren diese bizarren Momente, in denen Hermine nicht wusste, was sie fühlen sollte. Sie fühlte sich verbunden mit den beiden Lestrange-Brüdern, obwohl sie Todesser waren, aber gleichzeitig auch fremd und fehl am Platz, wenn der Tod ihrer Freunde gefeiert wurde. Hermine wollte nicht mit ihm streiten.

„Sind noch mehr Menschen getötet worden?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Narcissa Malfoy für ihren Verrat bestraft", sagte Rodolphus langsam.

Das war neu für Hermine. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit den Malfoys passiert war. Narcissa Malfoy hatte Voldemort offen angelogen und damit den Sieg hinausgezögert. Sie hatte in der Absicht gelogen, Harry Potter zu helfen. Natürlich war sie nicht unbeschadet davongekommen.

„Ist sie…"

„Sie ist tot. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie getötet. Lucius wurde verstoßen. Er gehört seit langem nicht mehr zu uns."

„Wie geht es Draco?", fragte Hermine, selbst überrascht von sich, dass sie diese Frage stellte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich habe von den Malfoys seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört."

Hermine nickte. Von Harry wusste sie, dass Draco niemals von der Ideologie des Dunklen Lords überzeugt gewesen war. Er hatte seine Eltern schützen wollen und seine Mutter hatte ihren Mann und ihren Sohn schützen wollen. Sieg oder Niederlage war ihnen gleichgültig gewesen. Ihre Familie war für sie wichtiger gewesen.

„Rodolphus, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

„Natürlich, was denn?"

„Es ist eine sehr persönliche Frage. Wie war das, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein?"

Rodolphus sah nachdenklich drein. Er ließ sich Zeit für die Antwort.

„Es war kompliziert", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich fürchte, dass ist etwas zu milde ausgedrückt."

„Darf ich ganz offen sein?", fragte Hermine, die sich nicht sicher war, ob ihre Frage wirklich eine gute Idee war.

„Darfst du. Ich glaube, dass ich sowieso schon weiß, was du fragen willst."

„Du warst ihr Mann, du hast sie geliebt. Das muss schwer gewesen sein, all die Jahre zuzusehen, wie die eigene Frau einen anderen liebt, nicht wahr?"

Erneut entstand Stille zwischen ihnen. Rodolphus sah nach unten auf seine Hände.

„Das war es", antwortete er knapp.

„Wieso hast du nie die Konsequenz daraus gezogen?" Die Frage war Hermine einfach über die Lippen gekommen. Einen Augenblick später bereute sie schon, was sie gesagt hatte. „Tut mir leid, dass war… unangebracht…"

„Nein, Hermine, für einen Außenstehenden muss das natürlich so aussehen. Die Frage ist… schon berechtigt. Ich weiß, dass viele hinter meinem Rücken immer getuschelt haben. Sie haben mich ausgelacht, haben gespottet, was ich für ein Mann sei, dessen Frau…" Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Viele haben über Bella gelästert, dass sie die Gespielin des Dunklen Lord sei. Sie hatten zu viel Respekt vor ihr, als dass sie es offen ausgesprochen hätten."

„Wie war eure Ehe?"

„Wie gesagt, kompliziert", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Wir hatten keinen guten Start. Unsere Eltern haben die Ehe arrangiert, wie du ja mittlerweile weißt. Bella hat das nicht gefallen. Nach Andromedas Verrat lag es an ihr, die Familienehre wieder herzustellen. Als älteste Tochter lagen alle Erwartungen auf ihr. Ihre Eltern haben ihr gesagt, dass sie sich mit einem Reinblüter verloben muss, und sie hatten sogar schon Kandidaten ausgewählt."

„Wen? Kenn ich jemanden?"

„Nur einen, schätze ich. Travers."

„Travers wollte Bellatrix heiraten?" Das überraschte Hermine.

„Ja. Er hatte Interesse an ihr und ist an ihre Eltern herangetreten, um um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Meine Schwiegereltern hielten es für eine gute Idee, denn die Familie Travers sind respektable Reinblüter. Bellatrix mochte Travers aber nicht und hat das Angebot abgelehnt. Ihre Eltern haben ihr ein Ultimatum gesetzt. Entweder sollte sie selbst einen Kandidaten finden, oder sie hätte einen Kandidaten, den ihre Eltern ausgesucht hatten, heiraten müssen. Wir kannten uns aus der Schule und wir waren schon einmal kurz zusammen gewesen. Ich habe Bellatrix einen Antrag gemacht und ihre Eltern haben zugestimmt."

„Travers war davon bestimmt nicht angetan", schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Er musste es zwangsläufig hinnehmen, aber bis heute sind wir uns nicht so ganz grün."

„Das mit diesem Ehe arrangieren ist schrecklich", sagte Hermine und dachte dabei an Averys Geschichte.

Rodolphus ging nicht auf ihre Bemerkung ein. „Es war immer schwierig mit uns beiden. Ich wusste, dass Bellatrix mir nie dieselben Gefühle entgegengebracht hat wie ich ihr. Und natürlich wusste ich, wen sie geliebt hat. Ich… wollte es nie wirklich wahrhaben. Ich bin all die Jahre bei ihr geblieben, weil ich die Frau, die ich geliebt habe, nicht verlassen wollte. Ich wusste, dass ich mich zwischen meiner Frau und dem Dunklen Lord hätte entscheiden müssen. Und das wollte ich nicht. Ich konnte es auch nicht."

„Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?"

„Wir haben 1971 geheiratet. Bis zu ihrem Tod waren es fast 27 Jahre."

„Wow, das ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Wolltet ihr eigentlich nie Kinder?"

„Ich hätte mir gerne Kinder gewünscht, aber Bellatrix…" Rodolphus lächelte. „Sie war bei dem Thema eher zurückhaltend. Sie hat immer gesagt, sie kann mit Kindern nichts anfangen. Sie war eine Kämpferin und tougher als viele Kerle. Sie als Mutter…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwer vorstellbar."

Da musste Hermine zustimmen.

„Zwischen Bella und mir war nie viel, aber… Bella war einmal schwanger."

„Was?!"

„Kaum zu glauben, oder?", meinte Rodolphus und jetzt war ihm der Schmerz über die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit am Gesicht abzulesen. „Es war in 1978 kurz nach unserem siebten Hochzeitstag. Das verflixte siebte Jahr. Ich wusste nicht, dass Bella schwanger war, und sie wusste es selbst auch noch nicht. Der Dunkle Lord gab uns einen Auftrag und wir wurden in einen Kampf mit Auroren verwickelt. Wir hatten einen schlechten Stand und einige wurden verletzt. Soll ich weitererzählen?"

Verwundert über die Frage sagte Hermine: „Natürlich. Ich möchte die Geschichte hören."

„Zwei Auroren hatten Bella in die Enge getrieben. Ein Zauber traf sie genau in den Unterleib und sie stürzte einen Abhang hinunter. In der darauffolgenden Nacht hatte sie so starke Blutungen, dass wir ins Krankenhaus mussten. Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass sie das Baby verloren hat."

„Wer waren die beiden Auroren?", fragte Hermine, der ein schlimmer Verdacht kam.

„Frank und Alice Longbottom", sagte Rodolphus. „Um deine Frage vorwegzunehmen, nein, wir bereuen es nicht. Keinen einzigen Tag."

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Hermine, dass sie nicht so tief in der Vergangenheit gegraben hätte.

* * *

Hermine fragte nie wieder nach Rodolphus' und Bellatrix' Vergangenheit und sie erwähnte gegenüber Rabastan auch nicht, dass sie die Wahrheit kannte. Sie hielt es für besser, das Gespräch einfach zu vergessen. Auch Rodolphus schnitt das Thema nie wieder an. Vielleicht bereute er seine Worte genauso wie Hermine ihre allzu unvorsichtige Frage.

Hermine beschäftigten die Dinge, die sie erfahren hatte. Auch wenn nichts auf der Welt das schreckliche Verbrechen, dass die drei Lestranges und Barty Crouch Jr. an den Longbottoms verübt hatten, rechtfertigen oder gar entschuldigen konnte, so hatte Hermine jetzt zumindest einen anderen Blickwinkel auf die Geschichte bekommen. Die Lestranges hatten von den Longbottoms nicht den Aufenthaltsort des Dunklen Lord erfahren wollen, wie alle Welt glaubte, sondern ihre Tat war ein Racheakt gewesen. Schmerz und Zorn hatten sie getrieben.

Rabastan fiel auf, dass Hermine über etwas grübelte, er respektierte aber ihre Bitte, nicht näher nachzufragen. Abends war sie froh, sich an Rabastan schmiegen und ihre Sorgen vergessen zu können.

Sie hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, nicht mehr allein schlafen zu müssen. Sie hatte davor noch nie ihr Bett mit jemandem geteilt. Sie hatte mit Ron und Harry lange Zeit in einem engen Zelt verbracht, aber noch nie war sie abends in den Armen eines Mannes eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen in seinen Armen wieder aufgewacht. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wenn sie bei Rabastan war, dann fühlte sie sich wohl und beschützt und konnte erholsam schlafen. Die Albträume waren verschwunden.

* * *

Ein paar Tage vor der Jubiläumsfeier besuchten Rabastan und Hermine ein zweites Mal die Winkelgasse, um ein Kleid für Hermine zu kaufen. Sie aßen eine Kleinigkeit an einem Imbiss und kehrten am späten Abend ins Lestrange-Anwesen zurück.

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine auf ihrem Bett nieder und zog sich um. Rabastan stellte ihre Tüte auf einem Stuhl ab und legte seinen Umhang ab.

„Ich bin ganz schön müde", sagte er und ließ sich neben Hermine auf das Bett fallen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich beim letzten Mal in der Winkelgasse?", wollte Hermine wissen. Die Neugier machte sie halb verrückt. Rabastan hatte sich die ganze Zeit über so geheimnisvoll verhalten und sie brannte darauf, endlich zu erfahren, was er gemacht hatte. „Warum durfte ich nicht mit?"

„Es sollte eine Überraschung werden", verteidigte sich Rabastan. „Ich wollte dir nicht die Spannung nehmen."

„Was für eine Überraschung? Wieso sollte mir das die Spannung nehmen?"

„Es ist eine besondere Sache", sagte Rabastan kryptisch.

„Ich will es jetzt endlich wissen!", forderte Hermine. „Das macht mich schon die ganze Zeit verrückt!"

„Also gut", sagte Rabastan und ging zum Schrank. Aus einer Schublade zog er eine lange Schachtel heraus.

„Hermine, ich denke über diesen Schritt schon sehr lange nach", sagte er ernst. „Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass ich ihn wagen möchte, diesen Schritt. Ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Als du gesagt hast, dass du hier glücklich bist, da wusste ich, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Er überreichte Hermine die lange Schachtel. „Das ist mein Geschenk für dich."

Hermine hob vorsichtig den Deckel der Schachtel an. Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, hätte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen können. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihr Geschenk an.

„Der ist für dich. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir."

Mit zittrigen Finger nahm sie vorsichtig den Zauberstab aus der Schachtel.

„Der ist für mich, Rabastan?", fragte sie ungläubig. Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein!

„Der ist für dich, ja."

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl nach so langer Zeit wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand halten zu dürfen. Hermine spürte sofort, wie Magie sie durchströmte und das Band zwischen ihr und dem Zauberstab entstand. Der neue Zauberstab kam ihr augenblicklich so vertraut vor, als hätte sie ihn schon ihr ganzes Leben lang benutzt. Es war, als hätten sich zwei alte Freunde wiedergefunden.

„Ich hab versucht, einen zu finden, der deinem alten sehr ähnlich ist."

„Er ist großartig", sagte Hermine, die ihre Augen kaum von ihrem neuen Zauberstab nehmen konnte. Sie bewegte ihn hin und her, um zu testen, wie gut er in der Hand lag.

„Aber… Wieso? Ich versteh nicht, ich… dachte, ich bin…" Ihr fehlten die Worte.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Das ist mein Beweis."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Freude und Glück.

„Vielen Dank, Rabastan." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest. „Ich danke dir."

„Gern geschehen", raunte er und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sehr ich dir danken soll", sagte Hermine, dann küsste sie ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft wie nie zuvor.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermine war draußen im Garten und übte mit ihrem Zauberstab, während Rabastan und Rodolphus am Fenster des Salons standen und sie beobachteten.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee war?", fragte Rodolphus ernst. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie…"

„Das wird sie nicht", widersprach Rabastan. „Ich vertraue ihr. Das ist ein Beweis für mein Vertrauen."

„Vertraut sie dir denn genauso?"

Das war eine gute Frage, wenn Rabastan eingehender darüber nachdachte. Er vertraute Hermine und hatte keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass ihr Vertrauen auf Gegenseitigkeit basierte. Allerdings wusste er tatsächlich nicht, ob Hermine ihm wirklich vertraute oder nicht. Nachdem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie glücklich bei ihm und seinem Bruder war und das Lestrange-Haus ihr Zuhause nannte, war er zurecht davon ausgegangen.

Er hatte Hermine mit gutem Gewissen mit in die Winkelgasse genommen und er hatte seine Entscheidung, ihr einen Zauberstab zu kaufen, wohlüberlegt getroffen. Es gab keine Zweifel.

„Sie sieht überglücklich aus", stellte Rodolphus fest, als er Hermine betrachtete, auf deren Gesicht eindeutig abzulesen war, wie froh sie über ihr Geschenk war. „Sie bedeutet dir sehr viel, nicht wahr? Du hast Gefühle für sie."

Es brachte nichts, zu widersprechen und es abzustreiten. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Wo soll das mich euch hinführen?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Rabastan wahrheitsgemäß und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch gar nicht über solche Dinge nachdenken. Er wollte die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hermine genießen und sich keine Sorgen um irgendeine Zukunft machen, die in den Sternen stand.

„Ich habe ihr noch nicht gesagt, dass der Dunkel Lord wollte, dass sie hierher kommt", sagte Rabastan. „Sie weiß nur, warum _ich_ wollte, dass sie zu uns kommt."

„Weißt du mittlerweile, was der Dunkle Lord von ihr will?", fragte Rodolphus ernst. „Das ist doch irgendwie komisch. Er braucht sie angeblich für irgendetwas, aber jetzt, da sie hier ist, scheint sie ihm egal zu sein."

„Ich habe länger nicht mit ihm Rücksprache gehalten", erklärte Rabastan. „Der Dunkle Lord scheint sehr beschäftigt zu sein. Die anderen haben mir erzählt, dass er sie kaum noch ruft. Das letzte Mal, als ich bei ihm war, ist auch schon wieder Wochen her."

Sie sahen Hermine einige Zeit schweigend zu, wie sie Steine schweben ließ, dann wandte sich Rabastan wieder an seinen Bruder.

„Ich habe gehört, du willst dich um den Garten kümmern?"

„Hermine hat mich darum gebeten. Sie möchte, dass ich für sie Blumen anpflanze."

„Das finde ich toll. Das gibt dir eine Aufgabe, Rodolphus."

„Ich habe schon ein paar Skizzen gemacht, wie ich die Beete anlegen möchte", sagte Rodolphus. „Hermine hat gesagt, dass sie mir bei der Wahl der Blumen freie Hand lässt."

Rabastan grinste. „Damit du dich bei der Arbeit nicht ganz so plagst…" Er zog einen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und übergab ihn seinem Bruder.

„Mein Zauberstab! Das heißt, ich bekomme ihn…"

„Du bekommst ihn zurück, ja", sagte Rabastan. „Ich denke, es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Ich hatte alle Hoffnung schon aufgegeben", sagte Rodolphus und nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Das fühlt sich ganz ungewohnt an. Wie komme ich ausgerechnet jetzt zu dieser Ehre?"

„Wie du vor kurzem ja selber angemerkt hast, hast du große Fortschritte seit dem Winter gemacht. Ich vertraue dir wieder so weit, dass ich kein Problem mehr darin sehe, wenn du wieder einen Zauberstab hast."

Rodolphus sah nachdenklich auf seinen Zauberstab. „Ich… Wir haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen…"

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären, Bruderherz. Wir vergessen die Sache einfach", meinte Rabastan. „Es ist vorbei und dir geht es jetzt besser, das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich möchte dir aber trotzdem danken, Rabastan", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich war damals sehr wütend auf dich, dass du mich gefunden und gerettet hast, aber heute bin ich froh darüber. Ich bin froh, so einen Bruder und so eine Familie zu haben."

Rabastan konnte gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich und erleichtert er über Rodolphus' Worte war.

„Hermine hat viel bei dir bewirkt, wie ich sehe. Das freut mich."

„Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten, aber sie hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich habe das Gefühle, dass ich durch sie wieder einen Weg gefunden habe."

Die beiden Männer setzten sich auf das Sofa und ließen sich von Tipsi Getränke bringen.

„Du und Hermine", begann Rodolphus vorsichtig, „ist das etwas ernstes? Seid ihr richtig zusammen?"

„Ja, das sind wir", antwortete Rabastan.

„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, Rabastan, aber… Es gibt da gewisse Dinge zwischen euch, die man leider nicht wegdiskutieren kann."

„Wenn du den Altersunterschied meinst…"

„Von dem spreche ich gar nicht", sagte Rodolphus sehr ernst. „Ich rede von der Tatsache, dass sie eine von _denen_ ist. Und nicht nur irgendeine."

„Von _denen_?"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. All ihre Freunde kämpfen im Widerstand. Ich habe im Radio gehört, dass sie erst vor wenigen Tagen schon wieder Ärger gemacht haben. Sie leisten immer noch unerbittlich Widerstand gegen das Ministerium und den Dunklen Lord. Sie war doch die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und in seinen Namen kämpfen seine Anhänger heute noch für ihn. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, glaubst du, sie wird sich für dich entscheiden? Ihre Loyalität wird ihren Freunden gelten."

Rabastan wollte etwas entgegnen, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen. Rodolphus hatte nicht Unrecht mit dem, was er sagte. Die Worte trafen ihn dennoch hart.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Bruder, ich… Ich mag Hermine gern. Sie ist irgendwie sowas wie eine Tochter für mich gefunden. Ich hab einfach nur Angst, dass das mit euch…"

„Was?"

„Schiefgeht."

Rabastan schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass ihre Freunde sie nicht mehr haben wollen, wenn ihre beide…"

„Rodolphus, wir…"

Rabastan konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn in diesem Moment kam Hermine außer Atem und verschwitzt in den Salon. Insgeheim war er froh, dass er das Gespräch mit Rodolphus nicht weiterführen musste.

„Na, hast du fleißig geübt?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja! Der Zauberstab ist wunderbar! Er passt total gut!" Sie viel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Es ist perfekt! Ich bin so glücklich, wieder zaubern zu können!"

„Schön zu hören, dass ich die richtige Wahl mit dem Zauberstab getroffen habe."

Rodolphus beobachtete sie lächelnd, dann nahm er ein Buch zur Hand, das auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, schlug es an der Stelle auf, an der sein Lesezeichen steckte, und setzte sich seine Lesebrille auf. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und begann zu lesen.

„Es ist total schön warm draußen", sagte Hermine. „Kommst du mit raus? Wollen wir etwas zusammen üben?"

„Klar, wieso nicht", meinte Rabastan, der eine Ablenkung gebrauchen konnte.

„Zeig ihr, wie man sich richtig duelliert, Rabastan. Was wir Todesser so drauf haben", schlug Rodolphus vor.

„Oh ja, gute Idee. Es kann nicht schaden, dir ein paar anständige Zauber beizubringen."

„Du kannst Spanisch, Rodolphus?", fragte Hermine, der der Titel auf dem Buch aufgefallen war, das Rodolphus las. „Das wusste ich gar nicht."

Rodolphus' Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Er ist immer so bescheiden und hält mit dem, was er kann, hinterm Berg", meinte Rabastan grinsend.

Rodolphus fuhr sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Er spricht sogar fließend Spanisch."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Hermine interessiert. „Beeindruckend. Wie kommt das?"

„In meiner Jugend habe ich angefangen zu lernen", sagte Rodolphus. „Mir hat die Sprache sehr gut gefallen. Es hat mich etliche Jahre gekostet, aber irgendwann konnte ich es dann fließend."

„Er hat vor allem in den Ferien immer sehr viel geübt. Die Bücher müssten immer noch da sein, oder?"

„Ja. Ich lese ab und an mal einen Roman oder ein Sachbuch, damit ich nicht alles vergesse." Er hielt das Buch hoch, sodass Hermine den Titel lesen konnte: _Historia & Economía. _

„Das ist schön. Ich beneide dich darum. Ich kann leider keine andere Sprache", sagte Hermine.

„Rodolphus und ich sind zweisprachig aufgewachsen", erklärte Rabastan. „Französisch ist unsere zweite Muttersprache. Unsere Familie stammt ursprünglich aus Frankreich. Obwohl wir schon seit Jahrhunderten in Großbritannien leben, wollte unsere Familie das französische Erbe bewahren. Wir haben deshalb die Sprache gelernt."

„Keine Sorge, Hermine. Sogar Bella hat es geschafft ein bisschen Französisch und Spanisch zu lernen. Dir bringen wir auch noch was bei."

„Rodolphus und Bella haben mal einige Zeit in Spanien gelebt", erklärte Rabastan. „Rodolphus hatte dort eine Stelle im Ministerium. Ihr seid allerdings nicht lange geblieben. Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum ihr so schnell wieder da wart."

„Das war eine blöde Geschichte", sagte Rodolphus etwas niedergeschlagen. „Unser Vater hatte damals Kontakt zum Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit im spanischen Zaubereiministerium. Bei einem Ball, den unsere Eltern gegeben haben, habe ich ihn kennengelernt. Er wusste, dass ich fließend Spanisch spreche, und hat mir eine Stelle in seiner Abteilung angeboten. Ich sah das als eine ziemlich gute berufliche Chance, aber Bella hat anfangs nicht mitgezogen. Sie wollte nicht nach Spanien, weil sie…"

„Weil sie was?", fragte Hermine.

„Weil sie nicht vom Dunklen Lord getrennt sein wollte, habe ich Recht?", schlussfolgerte Rabastan.

„Ganz genau. Ich habe mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen und ihm die Situation geschildert. Er fand, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, zu gehen. Er gab mir den Auftrag, in Spanien neue Anhänger für unsere Sache zu gewinnen. Als ich Bella gesagt habe, dass der Dunkle Lord es gut fände, wenn wir gingen, hat sie nach einiger Zeit doch zugestimmt. Also zogen wir nach Spanien."

„Wie lange wart ihr dort?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ungefähr vier Monate", fuhr Rodolphus fort. „Wir hatten ein tolles Haus am Strand. Ich habe im Ministerium gearbeitet und Bella hat sich die Tage mit Einkaufen oder am Meer vertrieben. Sie konnte natürlich am Anfang kein Spanisch. Ich habe mit ihr geübt, aber mit der Zeit hat sie es gut alleine geschafft."

„Ich habe mir damals immer gedacht, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein muss, Rodolphus", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Du warst anders, als ihr zurückkamt."

„Es gab einen kleinen Vorfall", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich habe direkt unter dem Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit gearbeitet und kannte ihn persönlich. Eines Tages trat er mit einer Bitte an mich heran. Er hatte eine Tochter, die damals 18 Jahre alt war und gerade die spanische Zaubererschule abgeschlossen hatte. Sie sollte Englisch lernen, hat sich damit aber schwer getan."

„Du solltest ihr Nachhilfe geben?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja. Ich war verrückt, dass ich mich darauf eingelassen habe", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich war zweimal in der Woche bei ihr zu Hause. Wir haben Englisch geübt, aber…"

„Wie war ihr Name? War sie hübsch?", fragte Hermine.

„Ihr Name war Isabel", antwortete Rodolphus. „Und ja, sie war hübsch. Ein wirklich hübsches, junges Mädchen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Sie hat sich in mich verliebt. Anders gesagt, wollte sie mehr als nur Nachhilfe in Englisch."

„Wie hast du reagiert?"

„Zuerst hat sie Avancen an mich gemacht. Ich habe versucht, es zu ignorieren. Eines Abends bei unserem Unterricht hat sie mich gebeten, mit ihr zu tanzen. Ich habe mich aus Höflichkeit darauf eingelassen. Sie hat mir ihre Gefühle gestanden und gesagt, dass sie gerne mit mir zusammen sein würde."

„Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich verheiratet bin und sie wusste das ja auch. Sie wusste von Bella. Sie hatte Bella bei einem Abendessen mit ihren Eltern kennengelernt. Sie konnte das aber nicht akzeptieren, dass ich sie zurückgewiesen habe."

„Das war bestimmt schwer für sie", meinte Hermine. „Sie war erst 18, wahrscheinlich warst du ihre erste große Liebe."

„Mit Sicherheit sogar", sagte Rodolphus. „Es tat mir leid, sie zurückweisen zu müssen."

„War da irgendwas von deiner Seite?", fragte Rabastan.

„Sie war hübsch und attraktiv, das stimmt. Aber ich hatte Bella und das hätte ich nie und nimmer aufgeben wollen. Ich habe Isabel abgewiesen. Sie war sehr verletzt und ist wütend geworden. Sie hat mir ein paar… überaus _charmante_ Dinge an den Kopf geworfen."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Dinge, die ich damals nicht hören wollte", sagte Rodolphus ernst. „Ich habe das damals als ziemlich unverschämt empfunden. Ich dachte mir, was sich dieses junge Ding, das nichts über mich und Bella weiß, erdreistet, mir solche Dinge ins Gesicht zu sagen."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Die Wahrheit, die ich mir damals weder eingestehen, noch so unverblümt hören wollte", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie sagte, dass meine Frau mich nicht wirklich liebt, sondern den Dunklen Lord. Sie meinte, ich verdiene eine andere, bessere Frau. Sie sagte, mit Bella könnte ich keine Familie haben, mit ihr aber schon. Sie könnte mir eine bessere Frau sein, weil sie mich wirklich liebt."

„Wow, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Kein Wunder, dass du so… durcheinander und aufgebracht warst, als ihr zurückkamt", warf Rabastan ein.

„Ich war so wütend und ich wollte das einfach nur vergessen", sagte Rodolphus. Sein Blick war nachdenklich durch das Fenster nach draußen auf den Garten gerichtet. „Heute weiß ich, dass Isabel Recht hatte, ich wollte damals nur einfach die unbequeme Wahrheit nicht hören. Ich bin vor der Wahrheit davongelaufen. Noch am nächsten Tag haben wir unsere Koffer gepackt und sind nach England zurückgekehrt."

„Hast du jemals wieder von ihr gehört?", fragte Hermine.

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und es war besser so." Er lächelte schwach. „Manchmal denke ich mir, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn ich nachgegeben und mich auf Isabel eingelassen hätte. Ich wäre bei ihr in Spanien geblieben und wir hätten heute eine Familie. Bella wäre nach England an die Seite ihres geliebten Meisters zurückgekehrt und hätte mich vergessen."

Rabastan und Hermine wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, aber keiner der beiden erwiderte etwas auf die Bemerkung hin.

„Aber genug von der Vergangenheit", meinte Rodolphus schließlich. „Wie geht es eigentlich mit den Vorbereitungen für die Feier voran?"

„Alles läuft gut", sagte Rabastan. Hermine räusperte sich dezent und verließ den Salon. „Ich geh dann schon mal vor. Wir sehen uns dann draußen."

„Sie ist immer noch nicht begeistert", meinte Rabastan missmutig. „Verständlich. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie nur bis Mitternacht, bis zum Feuerwerk bei uns bleiben muss. Das wird schon schwer genug sein. Vielleicht mache ich irgendwas Besonderes mit ihr. Ich überleg mir was."

„Lad sie auf ein Abendessen ein", meinte Rodolphus, bevor er sich erneut seiner Lektüre zuwandte. „Pyrites wird es eine Ehre sein."

Der Vorschlag gefiel Rabastan. Er würde Pyrites noch am selben Abend einen Brief schicken.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück kam eine Waldohreule mit einem Brief, der an Rabastan adressiert war. Rodolphus war bereits bei seiner Therapiestunde, sodass nur Hermine am Tisch saß.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", wollte sie wissen und schenkte sich Tee ein.

„Vanessa hat mir geantwortet", erklärte Rabastan, als er das Pergament entrollt und den Brief überflogen hatte. „Sie hat zugesagt. Sie wird bei der Feier dabei sein."

„Wird Amycus auch da sein?"

„Er wollte zuerst nicht, deshalb musste ich ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, aber er kommt auch."

„Spielen wir jetzt Kuppler?", fragte Hermine lachend.

„Nein, wir tun ihnen einen Gefallen", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Du hast ja gesehen, wie schlecht es den beiden geht und dass sie dringend miteinander reden müssen. Das war ja nicht mitanzusehen. Auf der Feier ist ja praktisch jeder, also können sie sich auch zufällig getroffen haben."

Während Rabastan schnell eine kurze Rückantwort für Vanessa schrieb und die Eule auf den Heimweg schickte, butterte sich Hermine eine Scheibe Toast.

„Das Training gestern hat Spaß gemacht", sagte Hermine. „Üben wir heute noch mal?"

„Klar, wenn du willst. Ich habe ohnehin nichts vor."

Als sich Hermine gestern mit Rabastan duelliert hatte, war sie schnell an ihre Grenzen gekommen. Er hatte ihr nicht nur einiges voraus, weil er deutlich älter als sie war, sondern auch, weil er als Todesser ein exzellenter und geübter Duellant war. Er kannte viele Zauber, von denen Hermine nie gehört hatte und gegen die sie sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Sie war begierig darauf, mehr von ihm zu lernen. Er war ein guter Lehrer. Sie vertraute ihm und wenn er ihr etwas erklärte oder ihre Zauberstabbewegungen korrigierte, dann hatte sie überhaupt keine Probleme, seine Anweisungen umzusetzen.

„Und an deiner Deckung müssen wir noch arbeiten", meinte Rabastan und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Ein leises Klopfen, gefolgt von Kratzen an der Glasscheibe kam plötzlich vom Fenster, wo Rabastan nur Augenblicke zuvor Vanessas Eule nach draußen entlassen hatte. Ein zweiter Vogel saß am Fenster und verlangte Einlass. Rabastans Miene hellte sich auf.

„Wir bekommen Besuch. Er hätte sich aber zumindest vorher ankündigen können."

„Wer ist das?", fragte Hermine.

Rabastan öffnete das Fenster und hielt dem Vogel seinen rechten Arm hin. Der Vogel klammerte sich mit seinen krallenbesetzten Füßen an Rabastans Unterarm, sodass Rabastan ihn zum Tisch tragen konnte. Der Vogel, ein Habicht, wie Hermine jetzt erkannte, sprang auf die Tischplatte.

„Wow", sagte Hermine beeindruckt. „Ich habe noch nie so einen Vogel aus der Nähe gesehen."

Der Vogel betrachtete Hermine interessiert mit seinen wachen, strengen Augen und legte den Kopf schief. Dann bediente er sich an ihrem Rührei.

„Du darfst ihn ruhig anfassen", sagte Rabastan. „Der ist sehr zahm."

Unsicher berührte Hermine den Habicht am Kopf und strich über sein weiches Gefieder. Dem Vogel schienen die Streicheleinheiten zu gefallen, denn er schloss genüsslich die Augen und gurrte zufrieden.

„Rabastan, das ist doch nie und nimmer ein Vogel, oder?", schloss Hermine.

„Gut erkannt", sagte Rabastan grinsend und tippte den Vogel vorsichtig auf die Schulter. „Du bist unhöflich. Sie kennt dich in dieser Form noch nicht. Zeig dich."

Der Vogel musterte Rabastan kurz, dann sprang er auf einen leeren Stuhl. Einen Augenblick später saß ein erwachsener, Hermine wohlbekannter Mann vor ihr.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Travers höflich. Seine Haare und sein Bart waren von demselben Grau wie die Rückenfedern des Habichts, in den er sich verwandelte.

„Sie sind ein Animagus? Beeindruckend", sagte Hermine und staunte nicht schlecht. „Sie sehen als Vogel richtig gut aus."

„Für dieses Kompliment danke ich Ihnen, Ms. Granger", antwortete Travers und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Sie können froh sein, dass ich Ihnen freundlich gesinnt war. Obwohl Sie mich nicht kannten, waren Sie sofort sehr offenherzig."

„Ja, Hermine, pass bloß auf. Wenn er eine Maus ins Visier genommen hat, dann ist Schluss mit lustig", warf Rabastan ein und verschluckte sich vor Lachen beinahe an seinem Tee.

„Beizeiten jedoch kann es nicht so angenehm sein, jemandem in falscher Gestalt zu begegnen, nicht wahr?", sagte Travers vielsagend, Rabastans Scherz ignorierend.

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie wusste, worauf Travers anspielte. Es war knapp drei Jahre her, dass sie ihn als falsche Bellatrix an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Berücksichtigte man die Beziehung zwischen Travers und Bellatrix, dann war es verständlich, wenn er ungehalten war. „Ich werde es mir merken", versicherte sie Travers.

„Dürfen wir dir etwas anbieten?", fragte Rabastan und deutete auf den Brotkorb, in dem noch ein paar Toastscheiben lagen.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich werde mich nicht lange aufhalten", sagte Travers.

„Was führt dich denn so früh hierher?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich geschickt, Rabastan."

Rabastans Miene wurde sofort ernst. „Der Dunkle Lord hat dich geschickt? Warum?"

„Er hat mich gebeten, eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Er wünscht, Hermine Granger zu sehen."

Hermines Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Rabastan sah Hermine besorgt an. „Aus welchem Grund? Hat er das gesagt?"

„Nein. Er gab mir nur den Auftrag, euch diese Botschaft zu bringen. Der Dunkle Lord erwartet euch um elf Uhr in Hogwarts."

* * *

Travers verabschiedete sich. Sein Besuch hinterließ bei Hermine und Rabastan ein ungutes Gefühl und Besorgnis. Angst überkam Hermine. Davor hatte sie sich mehr als vor irgendetwas anderem gefürchtet, seit sie bei Rabastan lebte. Dass sie sich früher oder später Lord Voldemort stellen musste. Und sie wusste genau, was das bedeutete.

„Ich beherrsche keine Okklumentik, Rabastan", sagte Hermine. „Der Dunkle Lord wird…"

„Ich weiß, Hermine", beruhigte sie Rabastan. „Es wäre aber auch nicht gut, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Du musst ihn gewähren lassen, Hermine. Früher oder später hätte er ohnehin von uns erfahren."

„Was könnte er denn von mir wollen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er wird mit Sicherheit wissen wollen, wie es dir hier bei mir geht."

Bei dem Gedanken, was Voldemort alles sehen würde, drehte sich Hermine halb der Magen um.

* * *

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Hogwarts nach so langer Zeit wieder zu betreten. Auch wenn Hermine ihre magische Ausbildung nicht beendet hatte, sah sie nicht den geringsten Anlass jemals wieder an die Schule zurückzukehren. Hogwarts, der Ort, an dem ihre Freunde gestorben waren, war ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel für sie und sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, nie wieder an den einstigen Kriegsschauplatz zurückzukehren. Jeder Schritt über das Gelände und durch das Schloss brachte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen von Kämpfen, Verletzten und Leichen, die sie verdrängt hatte, wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie unterdrückte Tränen, während sie neben Rabastan herging. Sie steuerten das Büro des Schulleiters an. Es war Unterricht und alle Lehrer und Schüler waren in den Klassenzimmer, sodass sie niemanden auf den Gängen trafen. Hermine war froh darum. Sie wollte niemandem begegnen.

Vor Dumbledores Büro wartete Amycus auf sie. Er grüßte Rabastan und nickte Hermine zu.

„Er wartet oben", sagte er nur und schwang seinen Zauberstab, sodass der steinerne Wasserspeier die Wendeltreppe preisgab, die sie nach oben führen würde.

Mit pochendem Herzen betrat Hermine Dumbledores Büro. Sie konnte kaum gehen, so steif war ihr Körper vor Angst.

„Du wartest draußen", sagte Voldemort zu Rabastan. Dieser machte eine kurze Verbeugung und schloss die Tür beim Hinausgehen.

Voldemort saß auf Dumbledores Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch. Seit der Schlacht hatte er sich stark verändert, wie Hermine auffiel. Er machte einen schwachen und müden Eindruck. Seine Bewegungen waren schwerfällig und sein Körper sah aus, als würde er langsam aber sicher vermodern. Der Elderstab lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Hermine behagte es überhaupt nicht, dass sie mit Voldemort allein in einem Raum war. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, Rabastan wäre hinter ihr gestanden.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Voldemort persönlich und aus nächster Nähe sah und ihm vollkommen allein gegenübertreten musste. Sie versuchte, ihre Angst zu unterdrücken, aber war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Ihr war eiskalt und ihre Knie zitterten, als sie nach vorne an den Schreibtisch trat.

„Keine Angst, mein Kind", sagte Voldemort mit rauer, rasselnder Stimme. „Komm nur näher."

Die roten Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen betrachteten sie eingehend und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, durchleuchtet zu werden. Sie senkte ihren Blick, weil sie wusste, dass für Legilimentik Blickkontakt nötig war, dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie es mit Lord Voldemort, dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, zu tun hatte. Er war mit Sicherheit schon längst in ihrem Kopf, ob sie ihm nun direkt in die Augen sah oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, warum du hier bist?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert. Hermine bemerkte einen seltsamen Geruch von verwitterndem Holz, der von dem Zauberer ausging.

„Werden Sie es mir denn sagen?", fragte sie zurück, überrascht über ihren Mut.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund darin, es dir zu verschweigen", meinte Voldemort. „Ich wollte mich nach deinem Befinden erkundigen. Wie es dir so ergangen ist, seit du bei Rabastan lebst."

Hermine richtete sich auf. „Danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es sehr gut", sagte sie selbstbewusst.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Und dass kann ich auch sehen."

Er las ihre Gedanken, Hermine wusste es. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, die Bilder der vergangenen Wochen tauchten unweigerlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Sie konnte weder die wunderschönen Momente mit Rabastan noch ihren neuen Zauberstab vor ihm geheim halten. Zuletzt sah er Travers als Vogel und Hermines Angst vor dem bevorstehenden Fest. Er betrachtete sie mit seinem intensiven Blick und schließlich verzog sich sein lippenloser Mund zu einem Grinsen.

„Wie ich sehe geht es dir bei Rabastan mehr als gut. Offenbar vertraut er dir so sehr, dass er dir sogar einen Zauberstab anvertraut hat."

„Bestrafen Sie ihn nicht!" Der Satz war einfach aus Hermine herausgeplatzt, ohne dass sie es gewollt hätte. Ihre Angst um Rabastan hatte aus ihr gesprochen.

Lord Voldemort lachte leise. „Sei unbesorgt, ich werde ihn nicht bestrafen. Zeig mir deinen Zauberstab."

Sie griff mit zittrigen Fingern in ihre Tasche und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus. Der Dunkle Lord nahm ihn und musterte ihn. „Rabastan hat eine gute Wahl getroffen." Er gab ihn Hermine zurück.

„Ich muss sagen, dass es mich ungemein freut, dass du dich so schnell in deinem neuen Leben zurechtgefunden hast. Offenbar hast du deine Freunde längst vergessen und dich… anderen Dingen zugewandt. Deine Beziehung mit Rabastan… höchst interessant."

Sie erwartete, dass er sie verspotten würde. Sie als Schlammblut mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer musste seinen Zorn und seine Verachtung auf sich ziehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Dunkle Lord wirkte sogar höchst erfreut. Es schien zu merken, wie irritiert sie war.

„Ich sehe Potential, wo es vorhanden ist, und ich erkenne herausragende magische Fähigkeiten an", sagte Voldemort dann. „Es freut mich zu sehen, dass wir jemanden wie dich jetzt unter uns wissen."

„Ich werde niemals zu Ihnen gehören, niemals", sagte Hermine mit so viel Verachtung wie sie nur aufbringen konnte.

Voldemort störte sich nicht an ihrem Tonfall, sondern lächelte weiter vergnügt. „Das tust du doch schon. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir früher oder später von Nutzen sein wirst. Harry Potters beste Freundin hat sich an den Feind verkauft. Freiwillig."

Tränen stiegen Hermine in die Augen. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass sie weinte.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn weinen? Geh zu Rabastan und lass dich von ihm trösten."

Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür, als Voldemort sagte: „Hat er dir eigentlich erzählt, warum du bei ihm bist?"

Hermine hielt inne, aber drehte sich nicht um.

„Ja, das hat er", sagte sie trotzig.

„Gewiss. Sein Interesse galt dir schon sehr lange. Ich befürchte nur, dass er dir nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hat."

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Sie wirbelte herum und sah ihn böse an.

„Nun, er hat dir wohl verschwiegen, dass ich ihm aufgetragen habe, dich so lange aufzubewahren, bis ich dich brauchen würde. Er hat sich äußerst willig dazu bereiterklärt."

* * *

Hermine hatte geglaubt, dass sie nach dem furchtbaren Treffen mit Voldemort Rabastan bei sich haben und von seinen starken Armen umfasst werden wollte. Die Freude, sich an ihn lehnen und bei ihm Trost finden zu können, wich ganz schnell einem Gefühl von unermesslicher Wut. Jetzt war ihr klar geworden, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, ihr den Grund dafür zu erklären, weshalb ausgerechnet er sie bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Es mochte richtig sein, dass er Interesse an ihr gehabt hatte, aber er hatte darüber hinaus auf Befehl seines geliebten Herrn gehandelt. Voldemort hatte ihm _befohlen_ , sich um Hermine zu kümmern. Es gab also tatsächlichen einen Grund, warum sie immer noch am Leben war. Voldemort würde sie brauchen, für welch kranke Pläne auch immer. Zumindest wurde ihr ja die Zeit bis dahin versüßt, dachte sie sarkastisch, als sie aus dem Büro stürmte und an Rabastan vorbeirauschte. Sie lief so schnell sie konnte, nur um möglichst großen Abstand zwischen sich und das widerliche Monster zu bringen, das es nicht verdiente, auf Dumbledores Platz zu sitzen.

„Was zum… Hermine?"

Irritiert über ihr Verhalten folgte ihr Rabastan. Sie ignorierte ihn. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Auf der Treppe holte er sie ein.

„Hermine, bleib doch mal stehen!", forderte Rabastan. Er klang besorgt. „Was zur Hölle ist denn passiert?!"

Er fasste sie an den Schultern und drehte sie herum, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.

„Hey, was ist passiert?", fragte er sanft und wischte ihre Tränen ab. „Er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

Hermine verneinte.

„Dann sag mir, was los ist."

„Das solltest du doch eigentlich wissen, Rabastan", sagte Hermine. „Wie war das doch gleich? Du sollst mich _aufbewahren,_ bis der Dunkle Lord mich braucht. Das hast du wohl verschwiegen?"

Erschrocken starrte er sie an.

„Ja, er hat es mir gesagt. Jetzt ist mir klar, warum ich hier bin. Warum ich nicht schon längst tot bin. Ich werde noch für irgendwas _gebraucht._ Und die Zeit bis dahin sollst du mich wohl schön beschäftigen."

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und eilte durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen. Rabastan blieb betreten auf der Treppe stehen. Er folgte ihr nicht.

* * *

Eine wirkliche Aussprache gab es in den ersten Tagen nach ihrem Besuch in Hogwarts nicht zwischen den beiden. Hermine zeigte Rabastan die kalte Schulter und rutschte im Bett so weit wie möglich von ihm weg und redete nur das Nötigste mit ihm.

Rodolphus hatte sofort verstanden. „Sie weiß es, oder?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat es ihr gesagt", sagte Rabastan missmutig und stocherte appetitlos in seinem Abendessen herum.

„Du hättest es ihr vorher sagen sollen", meinte Rodolphus. „Ihre Reaktion war doch abzusehen."

„Das weiß ich doch auch!" Das letzte, was Rabastan jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren altkluge Belehrungen von seinem Bruder. Er wusste selbst, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass er ihn wieder gutmachen konnte.

* * *

Die Feier, vor der sich Hermine so sehr fürchtete, rückte gnadenlos näher. Die Zeit hatte es zwangsläufig so an sich, rücksichtlos voranzuschreiten, da gab es für Hermine keine Ausnahme. Schließlich war es nur noch ein Tag bis zum Fest und die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Pyrites, der in der Winkelgasse ein Restaurant hatte, hatte das Catering übernommen. Seine Leute bauten im Esszimmer ein Büffet auf. Der große Esstisch war weggeräumt und durch kleine runde Tische ersetzt worden. Daneben baute man eine Bar auf. Das Haus wurde in den Farben des Hauses Slytherin geschmückt. Rabastan nahm am Vormittag eine Lieferung entgegen, die das Feuerwerk enthielt, das um Mitternacht gezeigt werden sollte.

Hermine ging Rabastan tagsüber aus dem Weg und gesellte sich zu Rodolphus, der im Garten beschäftigt war. Die Blumenbeete nahmen allmählich Form an. Rodolphus hatte das Unkraut entfernt und den Wildwuchs der Büsche eingedämmt. Die Samen für die Blumen waren ausgesät und der Dünger ausgebracht. Bis zum Sommer sollte der Garten in allen möglichen Farben erstrahlen.

Es freute Hermine zu sehen, das Rodolphus eine erfüllende Beschäftigung gefunden hatte, die ihn ablenkte, und Spaß an der Gartenarbeit hatte. Auch er genoss es sichtlich, wieder seinen Zauberstab benutzen zu dürfen. Hermine konnte das Gefühl gut verstehen. Ohne Zauberstab hatte ein Teil von ihr gefehlt. Über den Nachmittag half sie ihm draußen, goss die Beete und beschnitt mit ihm zusammen die Sträucher.

Als sie am frühen Abend verschwitzt und mit Erde an den Händen nach drinnen kam, sehnte sie sich nach einer warmen Dusche. Rabastan war mit den Vorbereitungen fertig und war ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach oben in ihr Zimmer, sodass sie sich auf dem Flur begegneten. Wortlos gingen sie nebeneinander her in ihr Zimmer. Hermine wich Rabastans Blick aus, als er die Tür öffnete und ihr den Vortritt überließ. Es war eine unangenehme, unbehagliche Stille zwischen ihnen.

Hermine war so in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie und Rabastan gleichzeitig das Badezimmer ansteuerten. In der Tür lief sie in ihn hinein.

„Sorry", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Geh nur", fügte Rabastan dann hinzu und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, um Hermine anzudeuten, dass sie zuerst ins Bad gehen durfte. „Ich warte derweil hier."

Sie nahm seinen Vorschlag an. Rabastan lächelte sie schwach an und wandte sich dann ab. Hermine sah ihm an, das es ihm leidtat und es ihm nicht gutging, dass Hermine so abweisend war. Sein Blick verriet ihn. Er hätte ihr gerne im Bad Gesellschaft geleistet. Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine schlecht, dass sie so reagiert hatte. Fast hätte sie ihn gebeten, mit ihr ins Bad zu kommen, doch sie besann sich. Sie schloss die Tür und sperrte ihn aus.

Sie ließ sich ungewöhnlich viel Zeit im Bad. Als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, zog sich Rabastan gerade um. Als Hermine seinen nackten Rücken sah, überkam sie Sehnsucht und sie wollte ihn berühren, sich an ihn schmiegen.

„Rabastan…"

„Du musst dich nicht erklären, Hermine. Es tut mir leid", sagte Rabastan aufrichtig, drehte sich um und sah sie direkt an.

Hermine ging langsam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Sie wollte ihm nicht länger böse sein.

„Hermine... Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass du sauer bist, ich…"

„Hör mal, Rabastan, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, weil Voldemort mich noch für irgendwas brauchen wird und du mich aufbewahren sollst." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Namen von Rabastans Herr laut ausgesprochen hatte. Bislang hatte sie ihn aus Rücksicht auf die Todesser, mit denen sie zusammen war, vermieden, auch wenn ihr das nicht gefiel. Wenn Rabastan sich dazu irgendetwas dachte, ließ er sie nicht an seinen Gedanken teilhaben. Er sagte nichts.

„Das habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt schon selbst gedacht", fuhr Hermine fort. „Dass ich hier bin, ist kein Zufall. Abgesehen von dir musste es noch einen anderen Grund geben, sonst hättest du nicht immer so ausweichend auf meine Frage geantwortet."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Monatelang habe ich überlegt, wie ich dir das am besten sagen soll", verteidigte sich Rabastan. Er war so süß, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen, fand Hermine. Sie konnte ihm nicht länger übelnehmen, dass er ihr die Wahrheit verschwiegen hatte. Sie drückte ihn fest und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich war einfach sauer, weil du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Ich dachte, dass wir ehrlich miteinander sein können."

Rabastan legte seine Arme um sie.

„Was könnte der Dunkle Lord von mir wollen?", fragte Hermine. „Wofür braucht er mich?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung."

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich jetzt zu euch gehöre", sagte Hermine bedrückt. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das niemals der Fall sein wird. Er hat mich ausgelacht und meinte nur, dass ich doch schon längst zu euch gehöre. Dass ich meine Freunde verraten habe und zum Feind übergewechselt bin." Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. In Rabastans Gegenwart, wo sie sich wohl und sicher fühlte und ihre Gefühle zeigen konnte, weinte sie schon bald bitterlich.

„Ist ja gut", flüsterte Rabastan und drückte sie fest an sich. Hermine war so froh, dass sie ihn hatte. Ohne den Halt, den er ihr gab, wäre sie verloren.

„Bin ich jetzt eine von euch?", fragte Hermine. „Weil ich mit dir zusammen bin?"

Rabastan schien um Worte zu ringen.

„Hermine, du bist keine Todesserin…"

„Das vielleicht nicht", entgegnete Hermine. „Aber ich bin unter Todessern und ich bin mit dir zusammen." Vorsichtig strich sie über die Haut seines linken Unterarms, wo das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt war. „Du bist ein Todesser. Vielleicht habe ich tief in mir drinnen eine dunkle Seite, Rabastan."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, sodass sie ihn direkt ansehen musste, und wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Hermine, hör mir mal zu. Die Welt ist nicht schwarz und weiß. Jeder von uns hat eine helle und eine dunkle Seite. Es kommt darauf an, wie wir uns entscheiden."

Harry hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass Sirius und Dumbledore etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt hatten. Sie fand es irgendwie ironisch, dass Rabastan mit Sirius und Dumbledore übereinstimmte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Vernunft nichts mit der Seite zu tun, auf der man stand.

„Ich habe mich für dich entschieden", sagte Hermine.

„Und ich mich für dich", sagte Rabastan. „Wir haben Entscheidungen getroffen. Man kann uns deswegen nicht in eine Gut- oder Böse-Schublade stecken. Menschen sind nämlich vielschichtig. Andromeda hat eine völlig andere Entscheidung getroffen als ihre beiden Schwestern. Du hast eine andere Entscheidung getroffen als deine Freunde. Deswegen bist du aber kein schlechter Mensch geworden."

Sie ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Er hatte Recht, aber wirklich überzeugen konnte er sie nicht.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Rabastan nochmals schuldbewusst.

„Schon gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so gemein zu dir war", sagte Hermine betreten.

„Ach", meinte Rabastan. „Vergessen wir das einfach. Fortan sind wir ehrlich zueinander, OK?"

Hermine wollte sofort sagen ja, doch da wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass auch sie nicht ehrlich war. Sie hatte Rabastan bisher viele Dinge verschwiegen, die er eigentlich wissen sollte, wenn sie ehrlich zueinander sein wollten. Das Problem war nur, dass Hermine ihm diese Dinge nicht erzählen konnte, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. Zumindest war jetzt noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

„OK", sagte sie schließlich.

Es tat gut, wieder mit ihm lachen zu können. Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Bett. Wie immer legte Rabastan einen Arm um Hermine, doch diesmal glitt seine Hand über ihre Taille zu ihrer Hüfte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und küsste sie auf den Hals. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Hermine.

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich", murmelte Rabastan an ihrem Ohr. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ eine Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinablaufen.

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als sie seine Hand an ihrem Unterleib spürte.

„Ein Abendessen", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich habe Pyrites geschrieben. Er hält uns einen Abend in seinem Restaurant frei. Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee als Ausgleich dafür, dass du die Feier ertragen musst."

„In Pyrites' Restaurant in der Winkelgasse?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Da gibt es eine wunderschöne Terrasse mit Blick auf die Stadt. Er bereitet uns dort etwas vor. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Mal sehen", hauchte Hermine. „Mir könnte noch etwas anderes gefallen…"

Rabastan küsste ihren Hals, während seine Hand langsam zwischen ihre Beine wanderte.

* * *

Der Abend, vor dem sich Hermine so sehr gefürchtet hatte, war schlussendlich gekommen. Sie trug das Kleid, das sie und Rabastan in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten. Es war langärmlig, aus weichem, rotem Samt, vorne hochgeschlossen, aber rückenfrei und betonte ihre zierliche, aber dennoch weibliche Figur, die sie nach dem Gefängnis zurückbekommen hatte. Tipsi hatte ihr mit ihrer Frisur geholfen. Hermine hatte ihr Haar noch nie geflochten getragen, aber fand, dass es sehr gut an ihr aussah. Ihr Make-Up war dezent. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr trug sie Ohrringe.

„Miss wird unten schon erwartet. Master Rabastan wartet an der Treppe auf Miss", sagte Tipsi und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich komm gleich, danke Tipsi", sagte Hermine.

„Vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Schuhe, Miss", fügte Tipsi hinzu, dann ging sie hinaus.

Hermine warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, dann schlüpfte sie in ihre hohen Schuhe. Seit sie bei Rabastan wohnte, hatte sie öfter hohe Schuhe getragen, sodass sie mittlerweile gute Übung darin hatte, auf hohen Absätzen zu laufen.

Als sie ihr Zimmer verließ, drangen bereits Stimmen von unten zu ihr. Viele Gäste waren schon eingetroffen. Die Speisen vom Buffet rochen mehr als verlockend und Hermine lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie hatte extra das Frühstück und Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, um möglichst viel von den Gerichten probieren zu können. Nachdem Rabastan ihr so sehr von Pyrites' Küche vorgeschwärmt hatte, waren ihre Erwartungen hoch.

Das ganze Haus erstrahlte in Grün und Silber. Diesmal liefen nicht die Hauselfen mit Tabletts umher, sondern richtige Ober. Rabastan wartete am Fuß der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle auf sie. Ein paar andere Todesser hatten sich ebenfalls dort versammelt, vermutlich weil sie einen Blick auf Hermine werfen wollten. Als Hermine die Stufen nach unten ging, sah sie Walden Macnair, der sie süffisant angrinste und pfiff, als er ihr Kleid sah, Augustus Rookwood, der ihr höflich zunickte und Yaxley, der sein Glas Champagner zur Begrüßung hob. Alexander Avery, der einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang trug, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Da ist ja unser besonderer Gast", sagte Avery.

Hermine war froh, dass Rabastan auf sie wartete und ihre Hand ergriff. So fühlte sie sich sicher und geschützt. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, den ganzen Abend nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Auch wenn sie die meisten Todesser von den regelmäßigen Besuchen im Lestrange-Anwesen kannte und sogar gut mit ihnen auskam, wollte sie nicht allein in ihrer Gegenwart bleiben.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", raunte ihr Rabastan zu, als sie an seiner Seite war. Dasselbe hätte Hermine auch von ihm behaupten können. Rabastan trug einen schwarzen, sehr edlen Festumhang, in dem er überaus attraktiv aussah. Noch ein Grund, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

„Gehen wir ins Esszimmer", sagte Rabastan. „Ich werde eine kleine Eröffnungsrede halten."

Die Gruppe betrat das Esszimmer, wo die Bar und das Buffet aufgebaut waren. Rabastan hatte nicht untertrieben, als er sagte, dass praktisch jeder Todesser bei der Feier anwesend sein würde. Sie sah Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Jugson und noch unzählige mehr, deren Namen sie nicht kannte. Die meisten waren in Begleitung ihrer Partner hier. Rodolphus stand auf Rabastans Anweisung hin möglichst weit weg von der Bar, sodass er nicht in Versuchung kam, Alkohol zu trinken. Die Carrow-Geschwister standen etwas abseits. Hermine machte der deutlich erschlankten Alecto gedanklich ein Kompliment, da ihr Kleid sehr geschmackvoll war. Amycus' Gesichtsausdruck hingegen verriet, dass er am liebsten an jedem anderen Ort gewesen wäre, und Hermine wusste auch sofort den Grund dafür. Vanessa Lenormand war ebenfalls da. Sie trug ein silbern glitzerndes Kleid und hatte sich bereits einen Platz an einem der kleinen Tische gesucht. Immer wieder warf Amycus ihr Blicke zu. Vermutlich hatte Vanessa ihn nicht gesehen, denn sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Was Hermine besonders ärgerte waren die Leute aus dem Ministerium. Ihr sank fast das Herz, als sie Dolores Umbridge erkannte, die selbstsicher zwischen den Todessern stand, so als gehöre sie zu ihnen. Der Minister für Zauberei, Pius Thicknesse war ebenfalls anwesend. Bei solchen Gästen war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich auch Leute von der Presse auf der Veranstaltung tummelten. Da war auch Rita Kimmkorn nicht weit. Hermine fiel auf, dass die Reporterin ihr böse Blicke zuwarf und die Lippen schürzte.

Die Unterhaltungen erstarben, als Rabastan und Hermine den Raum betraten. Wie zu erwarten, waren sofort alle Blicke auf ihr. Manche tuschelten leise.

Rabastan nahm sich ein Glas, führte sie in die Mitte und wandte sich an seine Kameraden und Gäste.

„Ich darf euch alle ganz herzlich willkommen heißen. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, erneut Gastgeber für dieses besondere Ereignis zu sein. Zum dritten Mal nun schon kommen wir hier zusammen, um den Sieg zu feiern, der den Krieg beendet hat. Vor genau drei Jahren errang der Dunkle Lord den Sieg über Harry Potter und den Orden des Phönix."

Alle lauschten gebannt auf Rabastans Worte. Hier und da blitzte eine Kamera. Hermine konnte sich die Schlagzeilen der nächsten Tage schon bildlich vorstellen. Dass sie an Rabastans Seite war, war vermutlich das Großereignis des Jahres und nicht die Feier. Ihr Bild auf der Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ würde ein absoluter Renner werden.

„Also lasst uns anstoßen auf unseren Sieg und den Dunklen Lord", sagte Rabastan und hob sein Glas. Die Menge tat es ihm gleich.

„Auf den Dunklen Lord", sagten alle gleichzeitig und hoben ihre Champagnergläser.

„Das Buffet ist hiermit eröffnet. Möge die Feier beginnen."

Jeder ging zum Buffet, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, und begab sich dann zu einem Tisch. Hermine klammerte sich noch fester an Rabastans Arm.

„Hermine, keiner beißt hier", versuchte Rabastan sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, aber… Ich fühl mich trotzdem nicht wohl. Umbridge und Kimmkorn sind da."

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Buffet, um sich Häppchen zu holen. „Welche Geschichte verbindet dich denn mit den beiden?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Rita ist ein Animagus", erklärte Hermine. „Sie verwandelt sich in einen Käfer."

„Wie passend", meinte jemand lachend neben ihr und sie erkannte Travers, der sich an derselben Vorspeisenplatte bediente.

„Woher weißt du das Hermine und was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

„Vor ein paar Jahren fand in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier statt. Harry war einer der Kandidaten, die ausgewählt wurden. Rita hat das ganze Jahr über immer wieder erfundene und ziemlich… _verleumderische_ Geschichten über Harry geschrieben. Keiner konnte sich erklären, wie sie an persönliche Details aus seinem Leben herangekommen ist. Ich hab schließlich rausgefunden, dass sie sich als Käfer getarnt auf das Schulgelände geschlichen hatte, obwohl sie Hausverbot hatte."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

Hermine musste grinsen. „Ich hab sie in einem Glas gefangen gehalten. Ich hab sie erpresst. Wenn sie uns nicht in Ruhe lässt, dann würde ich sie ans Ministerium melden, weil sie nicht registriert ist. Meine Drohung muss effektiv gewesen sein."

Rabastan grinste. „Rita und ich waren im selben Jahrgang. Sie hat mir immer wieder Avancen gemacht, aber ich wollte nie etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Das hat sie mir übel genommen. Als sie als Reporterin bei der _Hexenwoche_ angefangen hat, hat sie immer mal wieder Artikel über mich gebracht. Wie war das noch? _Großbritanniens begehrtester Junggeselle_... Einfach lächerlich. Letztes Jahr hat sie versucht, mich so ganz unauffällig allein draußen im Garten zu treffen. Erbärmlich."

„Wenn Blicke töten könnten", sagte Rodolphus, der ebenfalls dazu kam. „Hast du Rita gesehen? Sie ist ziemlich eifersüchtig auf Hermine."

„Haben wir schon gemerkt. Suchen wir uns einen Platz. Leistest du uns Gesellschaft, William?"

„Wieso nicht", sagte Travers.

Alle Tische waren bereits besetzt, sodass sie sich dort hinsetzen mussten, wo die meisten Stühle frei waren.

„Gehen wir zu den Mädels", meinte Rabastan.

An dem Tisch, den sie ansteuerten, saßen drei Frauen. Zwei davon, die blonde und die rothaarige, waren beide schwanger und unterhielten sich angeregt über die Zeit nach der Geburt.

„Ich bin wirklich aufgeregt", sagte die blonde Frau. „Vor allem, weil es ja so plötzlich kam. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie das werden soll, ich und ein Kind. Finn ist so fürsorglich, das kenne ich gar nicht von ihm."

„Seid ihr denn jetzt zusammen?", fragte die rothaarige Frau. Sie war hochschwanger; bis zur Geburt konnte es bei ihr nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Wir versuchen es."

Die dritte Frau am Tisch hatte lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengeflochten waren. Sie trug ein schwarzes Cocktail-Kleid, das an der Seite mit Schmetterlingen aus Diamanten verziert war. Sie hatte ungefähr Hermines Größe und einen drahtigen Körper. An ihren schlanken Oberarmen zeichneten sich Muskeln ab. Sie hatte grazil ihre Beine übereinandergeschlagen und nippte an einem Drink. Ihre Haut war makellos und ihr Gesicht erinnerte an eine Puppe. Für Hermine war sie das Ebenbild einer bildhübschen Balletttänzerin.

„Hermine, ich möchte dir gern jemanden vorstellen", sagte Rabastan. „Das sind…"

„Anni!", sagte Hermine, die die rothaarige Frau sofort erkannt hatte.

„Hermione, da bist du ja. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns sehen!" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht gleich aufspringe und dich begrüße, aber ich bin froh, wenn ich sitzen kann." Sie zeigte auf ihren großen Bauch.

„Macht nichts. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ihr beide kennt euch?", fragte Rabastan interessiert.

„Ja. Als ich in die erste Klasse kam, war Anni in der siebten und hat für uns Tutorin gemacht", erklärte Hermine.

„Verstehe."

„Das ist ja ein Zufall", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab mich schon oft gefragt, was du nach der Schule gemacht hast. Mit wem bist du hier?"

„Eric", sagte Anni.

„Jugson", fügte Rabastan hinzu und da erinnerte sich Hermine an das, was Rabastan ihr erzählt hatte.

„Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für die bösen Jungs", meinte Anni mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Das daneben ist Amanda. Sie und Rowle…"

„Hi", sagte Amanda und schüttelte Hermine ebenfalls die Hand.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, an euch beide!", sagte Hermine.

„Vielen Dank!"

„Wo habt ihr denn die stolzen Väter gelassen?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Die sind irgendwo und unterhalten sich", erklärte Anni.

„Und das hier, Hermine, ist die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Melinda Vermont."

Melinda Vermont erhob sich und reichte Hermine die Hand. „Hermine Granger, endlich begegnen wir uns einmal persönlich." Ihre Stimme war rauchig und verführerisch. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

„Ebenso", sagte Hermine, obwohl sie noch nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte, ob sie Melinda mochte oder nicht.

„Man hört sehr vieles von Ihnen", sagte Melinda. „Offenbar ist es Ihnen gut ergangen. Das ist schön zu sehen."

„Ja, vielen Dank."

„Dürfen wir den Damen Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Travers höflich.

„Bitte, gerne."

* * *

Der Abend schritt im Schneckentempo voran und Amycus Carrow konnte kaum das Ende der Feier abwarten. Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht bis zum Ende bleiben. Er nahm sich vor, das Feuerwerk zu nutzen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er war wütend auf Rabastan, aber noch wütender war er auf sich selbst, dass er sich hatte breitschlagen lassen, überhaupt zu kommen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass er _sie_ hier treffen würde. _Vanessa._

Den ganzen Abend saß sie allein an einem Tisch und pausenlos war sie umringt von jungen Männern, Todesser, die sich dem Dunklen Lord erst vor kurzem angeschlossen hatten und die sie anschmachteten und mit ihr flirteten. Vanessa lächelte höflich und ließ sich Getränke und Essen bringen.

Amycus beobachtete die Szene bereits den ganzen Abend vor der Bar aus und unterdrückte den Drang, seinen Frust in Alkohol zu ertränken. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass das Mädchen, das er anstarrte, der Grund dafür war, dass er nicht mehr trank. Ihr zuliebe hatte er damals das Trinken aufgegeben. Damals in Hogwarts, als sie sich noch jede Woche getroffen hatten.

Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts oder besser seit ihrem folgenreichen Geständnis, dass sie schwanger sei, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Amycus war es gewesen, der den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. Natürlich hatte er oft an sie gedacht und an ihr Kind, doch sah er sie heute Abend zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Sie war eine bildhübsche junge Frau und übte immer noch ihren Reiz auf ihn aus.

Er hatte sich damals hinreißen lassen, weil er ein einsamer, alter Mann gewesen war und ihm ein junges Mädchen, das jeden Samstag beim Nachsitzen zum Greifen nah gewesen war, den Kopf verdreht hatte. Ihre gemeinsamen Stunden waren ihm in Erinnerung geblieben, verfolgten ihn regelrecht seitdem. Er wusste natürlich, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, denn als ihr Lehrer hätte er sich niemals auf ein Verhältnis mit ihr einlassen dürfen, und er bereute heute diesen Fehler zutiefst. Seine Vernunft sagte ihm, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte. Er hatte ihre Beziehung beendet und damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt gewesen. So hatte er gedacht. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihr kleines, verbotenes Abenteuer nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war und dass ihn Vanessa Lenormand auch heute noch beschäftigte.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um sein Glas, als er die jungen Männer sah, die sich um Vanessa gescharrt hatten. Wie sie alle versuchten, ihr schöne Augen zu machen, ihre plumpen Annäherungsversuche und die dämlichen Komplimente, mit denen sie versuchten, sie für sich zu gewinnen.

Amycus schnaubte wütend. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich so kindisch benahm und eifersüchtig war. Als ob die Jungspunde wussten, was Vanessa wirklich wollte. Er versuchte, seinen Blick loszureißen, aber es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen. Sie war wunderschön in ihrem glitzernden Kleid, das ihre Kurven betonte und ihre langen, schlanken Beine so gut zur Geltung brachte. Unweigerlich wurde er daran erinnert, was sie in ihren gemeinsamen Nächten zusammen gemacht hatten. Wie sie leise geseufzt und gestöhnt hatte, als er…

Amycus leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und ärgerte sich dann, dass der Inhalt nur fade schmeckendes Wasser war. Er knallte das Glas auf den Tresen und verließ das Esszimmer. Er brauchte frische Luft. Vielleicht würde er sich mit der Ausrede, er habe Kopfschmerzen, bei Rabastan entschuldigen und nach Hause gehen. Seine Schwester war auch nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte sich schon vor geraumer Zeit zusammen mit Walden Macnair einen ruhigeren Platz draußen im Garten gesucht. Warum hatte er sich von Rabastan überreden lassen?

Unsicher, was er tun sollte, ging Amycus in die Eingangshalle und ließ sich auf den Stufen der großen Treppe nieder.

Er saß einige Zeit dort und beobachtete die Gäste, die vom Esszimmer in den Salon gingen, bis er sich schließlich dazu entschloss, die Feier zu verlassen. Gerade in dem Moment, als er sich erhob und den Gastgeber suchen wollte, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme und erstarrte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte kurz", sagte Vanessa und ging durch die Halle, den Kopf allerdings in Richtung Esszimmer gewandt.

„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, Süße", scherzte einer der Männer, mit denen sie den Abend verbracht hatte.

Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie Amycus, wie er auf der Treppe stand, und hielt schlagartig inne. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Amycus schluckte. Er hatte plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als wäre ihm schlecht. Hatte sie ihn heute Abend überhaupt schon gesehen? Aus ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er schließen, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hi", sagte sie. „Das ist ja eine… Überraschung."

„Ja." Amycus hatte einen Kloß im Hals und mehr Worte brachte er im Moment nicht zustande.

Auf Vanessas Gesicht breitete sich Erkenntnis aus. „Rabastan. Jetzt ist mir klar, warum er mich eingeladen hat. Damit ich dich hier treffe."

Derselbe Gedanke kam auch Amycus in diesem Moment.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Na dann… Amüsiere dich noch", meinte Vanessa und steuerte den Salon auf der anderen Seite an.

„Warte, Vanessa!" Er wollte sie nicht zurückhalten, eigentlich wollte er, dass sie ging, eigentlich wollte er gerade gehen, aber irgendetwas in ihm wollte auch, dass sie hierblieb.

Erstaunt wandte sie sich um. „Ja?"

„Ähm… Ach, schon gut. Es ist nichts. Ich gehe jetzt." Er wollte zur Haustür laufen, aber Vanessa fasste ihn am Unterarm, sodass er in der Bewegung stockte.

„Amycus, geh nicht. Bitte." Er starrte sie an, verlor sich in ihren blauen Augen und plötzlich hatte er vergessen, dass er sich den ganzen Abend geärgert hatte.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen", sagte sie leise. „Es ist lange her…"

„Ja." Er fühlte sich unwohl, ihr gegenüberzutreten.

„Dass wir uns hier treffen, ist wohl auf Rabastans und Hermines Mist gewachsen", sagte Vanessa grinsend.

„Scheint so, ja."

„Ähm…" Ihr fiel auf, dass sie immer noch seinen Arm umfasste hatte, und zog ihre Hand schnell zurück. Amycus wusste nicht, ob ihre Berührung schön oder unangenehm für ihn sein sollte.

„Willst du… Willst du reden? Oder findest du mich so schrecklich, dass du lieber wegläufst?"

Die Frage traf Amycus hart und augenblicklich überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es gab nichts zu beschönigen. Er war weggelaufen. Er hatte das Mädchen, dass er wollte und dass ihm alles bedeutete, mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kind allein gelassen. Und gerade eben hatte er wieder vor ihr weglaufen wollen. Er war ein verantwortungsloser Idiot.

„Ich… Was sollen wir reden?", fragte er.

„Über dies und das", meinte Vanessa. „Wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen."

„OK. Gehen wir in den Salon?", bot er an, weil er um Worte verlegen war.

Der Salon war kein guter Ort für ein Gespräch, denn alle Sofas und Sessel waren bereits belegt und es war durch die zahlreichen Gespräche zu laut und ungemütlich.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten uns einen ruhigeren Ort suchen. Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, dass uns jeder zuhören kann", meinte Vanessa vor und sie und Amycus verließen den Salon wieder und gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle.

„Hermine und Rabastan werden bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir zum Reden nach oben gehen", sagte Vanessa und deutete auf die Treppe.

Sie fanden im ersten Stock ein kleines, leeres Gästezimmer, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

* * *

„Und? Ist der Abend so schlimm, Hermine?", fragte Rabastan leise. Sie saßen auf einem Sofa im Salon und Rabastan hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Hermine war nicht ganz wohl dabei, vor den Todessern so offen ihre Zuneigung zueinander zu zeigen, aber niemand sagte etwas. Ihr Respekt Rabastan gegenüber war wohl zu groß.

„Es ist schon OK. Solange du da bist."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Antonin Dolohow ließ sich neben dem verliebten Paar auf dem Sofa nieder. Mittlerweile hatte Hermine glücklicherweise ihre Scheu vor ihm abgelegt und fühlte sich nicht mehr so unwohl in seiner Gegenwart. Wenn er bei Rabastan zu Besuch war, führten sie sogar hin und wieder eine anregende Unterhaltung und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie ihn sogar ganz gut leiden konnte. Er verhielt sich stets höflich ihr gegenüber und begegnete ihr auf Augenhöhe, ganz im Gegensatz zu manch anderen. Wenn man davon absah, dass er einer der grausamsten Todesser war, der sie einmal beinahe getötet hätte, woran sie die Narbe auf ihrer Brust erinnerte, war ihr Verhältnis jetzt von gegenseitigem Anerkennung geprägt. Hermine respektierte, dass Rabastan und Dolohow sehr gut befreundet waren.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Hermine?", fragte Dolohow freundlich und reichte ihr ein Glas Elfenwein, das sie mit einem Nicken entgegennahm.

„Vielen Dank, gut."

„Amüsieren Sie sich auch?"

„So lange ich nicht Dolores Umbridge oder Rita Kimmkorn begegne, könnte es sogar ein ganz annehmbarer Abend werden", antwortete Hermine.

Dolohow grinste, ebenso Rabastan und Rodolphus, der in einem Sessel in ihrer Nähe saß.

„Mr. Dolohow, ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen."

„Nur zu, Ms. Granger."

„Sie haben vorhin mit dem jungen Mann in einer anderen Sprache geredet. War das Russisch?"

„Gut beobachtet", sagte Dolohow und prostete ihr zu.

„Ich habe mir immer gedacht, dass Antonin Dolohow kein britischer Name ist. Und einen britischen Akzent haben Sie auch nicht."

Dolohow lachte. „Sehr gut, Ms. Granger."

„Antonin ist in Russland geboren", erklärte Rodolphus. „Deshalb ist seine Muttersprache Russisch"

„Haben Sie dann auch die russische Zauberschule besucht?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja. Ich habe die ersten drei Jahre meiner magischen Ausbildung auf Koldovstoretz verbracht, dann zog meine Familie nach Großbritannien um und ich machte meinen Abschluss auf Hogwarts", erklärte Dolohow.

„Wir kennen uns aus der Schule", sagte Rabastan. „Als Antonin zu uns kam, war er sehr schweigsam. Er hat einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er aufgetaut ist."

„Ich konnte noch nicht so gut Englisch", verteidigte sich Dolohow. „Allerdings habe ich mich in der Anfangszeit etwas gelangweilt. Die Lehrpläne sind ein bisschen anders. Ich kannte schon vieles."

„Du hast uns mit dem Stoff geholfen, so sind wir langsam Freunde geworden."

„Den Akzent habe ich mir abgewöhnt", fügte Dolohow hinzu. „Für den britischen konnte ich mich allerdings nie begeistern."

Alle lachten.

„Was hat ihre Familie dazu bewogen, hierher zu ziehen?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Mein Vater war einer der ersten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Als er sich ihm anschloss, siedelten meine Mutter und ich nach England um. Ich trat später in seine Fußstapfen."

„Verstehe."

* * *

Vanessa schloss mit pochendem Herzen die Tür hinter ihnen. Amycus ließ sich auf einer Holztruhe nieder, die am Fußende des Bettes stand.

Es war ein äußerst merkwürdiger Moment, sich nach so langer Zeit und allem, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, wiederzusehen. Amycus hatte sich nicht verändert, er war nur etwas blass und betrübt. Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden tauchten vor Vanessas geistigem Auge auf und sie spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie zwang sich, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Es war erschreckend, welche Anziehung er immer noch auf sie ausübte. Sie hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, ihn festzunageln und ihm gewisse Dinge zu sagen, doch als sie ihn sah, hatte sie plötzlich ganz andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie. „Du siehst gut aus."

„Danke, geht schon. Wie ist es bei dir?"

„Ach, passt schon." Vanessa verschränkte die Arme. „Wie ist es in der Schule?"

„Es ist jetzt mein drittes Jahr, das ich unterrichte. Langsam aber sicher, macht mir der Lehrerjob sogar richtig Spaß", sagte Amycus.

„Das… ist schön zu hören."

„Wie… Wie geht es…"

„Der Kleinen?", fragte Vanessa.

„Ja."

Vanessa nickte. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie spricht schon sehr viel. Willst du… mal ein Foto von ihr sehen?"

Amycus wirkte für einen Moment verunsichert. „Ähm, OK, klar."

Vorsichtig nahm Vanessa neben ihm auf der Truhe Platz und durchsuchte ihre Tasche nach dem Foto, das sie immer bei sich trug.

„Hier, das ist sie. Groß ist sie geworden."

Amycus nahm das Foto entgegen und betrachtete es. Darauf zu sehen war Vanessa, die ihre Tochter im Arm hielt. Vanessas Tante hatte die Aufnahme bei Alexias erstem Geburtstag gemacht. Es war Vanessas Lieblingsbild. Sie glaubte, Wehmut in seinen Augen sehen zu können.

„Wie alt ist…"

„Sie ist jetzt zweieinhalb. Du darfst es behalten, wenn du willst", sagte sie lächelnd, als er ihr das Foto zurückgeben wollte.

„Danke. Lebt ihr immer noch bei deiner Tante?", wollte Amycus wissen.

„Ja, leider. Meine Eltern haben leider… Ach, es ist kompliziert."

Vanessa wollte gar nicht darüber reden. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer noch nicht verziehen und wollten nach wie vor keinen Kontakt zu ihr oder ihrem Enkelkind.

„Tut mir leid, dass zu hören", sagte Amycus.

Vanessa erhob sich. Sie hielt es nicht so lange neben ihm aus. Sie war hin und her gerissen, was sie tun sollte. Alle möglichen Dinge gingen ihr durch den Kopf, von wüsten Beschimpfungen, die sie ihm gern ins Gesicht geschrien hätte, über Vorwürfe, bis hin zu ihren Sorgen, der Trauer und der Einsamkeit, die sie ohne ihn empfand. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, wollte sich aber vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt. Es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für Amycus Carrow hatte. Im nächsten Moment verfluchte sie sich, dass sie ihn auf ein Gespräch eingeladen hatte. Sie hätte ihn gehen lassen sollen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich… Ich sollte gehen", sagte sie und ging zurück zur Tür.

„Nein, geh nicht!", bat Amycus und sprang auf.

Vanessa hatte ihre Hand auf den Türknopf gelegt, da stand plötzlich Amycus hinter ihr. Er drückte mit einer Hand gegen die Tür, sodass sie nicht hinausgehen konnte. Er war so dicht bei ihr, dass sie seinen Körper spüren konnte.

„Ich habe keinen Aufsatz mehr abzugeben, Professor Carrow", sagte Vanessa. Amycus lachte leise auf. Er verstand die Anspielung sofort.

„Vanessa, ich…"

„Amycus, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich nicht sauer auf dich bin." Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. „Du hast mich genau in dem Moment verlassen, in dem ich dich am meisten gebraucht hätte."

„Ich weiß", raunte Amycus. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie.

„Für mich war das nicht einfach nur eine Affäre, Amycus. Für mich war es viel mehr", sagte Vanessa mit zittriger Stimme.

Seine Hand, mit der er die Tür zugehalten hatte, glitt nach unten auf ihre, die immer noch auf dem Knauf ruhte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Amycus und klang dabei so verletzlich, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. „Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das nicht…"

Vanessa drehte sich langsam um und begegnete seinem Blick. „Warum? Warum, Amycus?" Sie weinte jetzt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund", sagte Amycus. „Ich war ein blöder Idiot."

„Amycus, ich brauche dich…", hauchte Vanessa. „Ich kann nicht ohne dich…" Im nächsten Moment spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf den ihren und sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft. Amycus drückte sie gegen die Tür und ließ seine Hände über ihre Hüften und ihre Taille nach oben gleiten.

Vanessa hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper würde in Flammen stehen. Sie konnte kaum atmen. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt, dass sie glaubte, gleich vor Begierde vergehen zu müssen. Viel zu lange hatte sie ihn entbehren müssen, viel zu lange war sie von ihm getrennt gewesen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich, einen Augenblick später drängte sie ihn an die Wand und zog ihm seinen Umhang aus. Amycus streifte die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern, sodass das Kleid zu Boden glitt. Dann drängte er sie zum Bett. Die Feier oder die Leute, die unten auf sie warteten, waren längst vergessen. Es gab in diesem Moment nur die beiden.

Ihre lustvollen Schreie, als sie zusammen ihren Höhenpunkt erreichten, wurden nur vom Feuerwerk übertönt, das um Mitternacht den Himmel in ein leuchtendes Meer aus Farben verwandelte.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber ich habe immer ganz schön viel zu tun und komme nur noch selten zum Schreiben momentan. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in der Mache, damit ihr nicht ganz so lange warten müsst._

 _Vielen Dank an alle neuen Follower, die meine Geschichte geliked haben und so fleißig mitlesen. :)_

* * *

Der Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung war Vanessa bis heute im Gedächtnis geblieben. Damals war Amycus Carrow noch abstoßend für sie gewesen. Sie hatte ihn verabscheute, weil er ein Todesser war und die Schüler quälte. Beim Nachsitzen, das er ihr für ihre Frechheiten aufgebrummt hatte, hatte sie sogar angefangen, ihn regelrecht zu hassen. Und genau da hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Es hatte nur Monate gedauert, bis sie sich das endlich eingestanden hatte.

Von Mal zu Mal war die Spannung zwischen ihnen größer geworden. Ihre vermeintliche Abscheu für Amycus hatte sie immer mehr zu ihm hingezogen. Weil sie ihn gebraucht hatte.

Seine unverschämte Art sie herauszufordern und immer genau die Punkte bei ihr zu kennen, die er aktivieren musste, um die gewünschte Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen, sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, seine blöde Eigenschaft immer genau zu wissen, wie er sie am besten auf die Palme bringen konnte, das alles hatte seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet, dass sie sich auf ihn eingelassen und ihr Herz an ihn verschenkt hatte. Heute wusste sie, dass sie genau danach gesucht hatte.

Er war perfekt für sie.

Sie konnte sich genau an das verhängnisvolle Nachsitzen erinnern, mit dem alles begonnen hatte. Amycus hatte sie an die Tür begleitet, doch anstatt sie gehen zu lassen, hatte er sie geküsst. Vanessa hatte aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen seinen Kuss erwidert und schließlich hatten sie miteinander geschlafen.

Es war wie eine Befreiung gewesen. Die Spannung, die sich über Wochen zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, hatte in jener Nacht endlich ein Ventil gefunden. Danach war es Vanessa so gut wie noch nie zuvor gegangen.

Sie hatte Zeit gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass sie sich zu Amycus mehr als nur hingezogen fühlte. Über die Wochen, die ihre Affäre andauerte, festigte sich die Bindung zu ihm weiter. Ihr Sex war das Schönste, das sie jemals erlebt hatte. Ihre Tochter war das schönste Geschenk, das sie jemals bekommen hatte.

Als Amycus sie verließ, brach er Vanessa das Herz.

* * *

Amycus konnte sich sehr gut an den ersten Unterrichtstag mit dem siebten Jahrgang der Ravenclaws erinnern, als er Vanessa Lenormand zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war nicht nur das schönste Mädchen, das ihm jemals begegnet war, sie hatte auch das loseste Mundwerk, das ihm jemals untergekommen war.

Das Nachsitzen sollte eine Demütigung für sie werden und anfangs hatte Amycus es sehr genossen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich jeden Samstagabend quälte.

Mit der Zeit jedoch hatte er sich immer schon auf den Samstagabend gefreut, wenn er sie endlich wiedersehen konnte. Er war damals einsam gewesen und die Folgen seiner Lebensgeschichte hatten ihn verfolgt. Das junge Mädchen hatte ein kleines Licht in seine Dunkelheit getragen, das mit der Zeit immer heller erstrahlt war.

Wann der Punkt kam, konnte er heute nicht mehr sagen, aber irgendwann war es nicht mehr möglich sie nach dem Nachsitzen einfach so gehen zu lassen und so zu tun, als wäre sie nur eine Schülerin.

Amycus, der gegenüber Frauen nie ein großes Selbstbewusstsein gehabt hatte und bereits schmerzhafte Enttäuschungen erlebt hatte, wagte sich ein letztes Mal nach vorne. Wenn er diesmal scheiterte, so nahm er sich vor, dann wollte er sein Schicksal akzeptieren und es nicht mehr versuchen, aber er musste diese Gelegenheit einfach wahrnehmen. Sonst hätte er nicht mehr gewusst, was er noch hätte machen sollen.

Er hatte hoch gepokert, denn was er getan hatte, war nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Und die Reaktion des Mädchens war nicht abzusehen gewesen. Der gesunde Menschenverstand hatte ihm gesagt, dass er wahnsinnig war und dass das Mädchen sich niemals auf ihn einlassen würde.

Doch dann war das passiert, was er selbst niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hatte ihn nicht zurückgewiesen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich auf ihn eingelassen. Das, was er sich nur in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte, passierte wirklich.

Amycus, der niemals damit gerechnet hätte, das junge Mädchen seiner Träume, das er jeden Tag im Unterricht anschmachtete, tatsächlich in seinem Bett unter sich zu haben, war im ersten Moment zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er hatte sie weggestoßen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sich gemeldet.

Mit was er noch viel weniger gerechnet hatte, waren Vanessa und ihre Dickköpfigkeit. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die ihn weiterhin gewollt hatte und so war ihre verbotene Beziehung entstanden.

Amycus hatte nicht einen Moment lang an die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns gedacht. Sie waren zwei erwachsene Menschen, die sich gegenseitig Vergnügen bereiteten. Amycus hatte gedacht, dass ihr Vergnügen niemals enden würde. Doch irgendwann hätte Vanessa ihren Schulabschluss gemacht und früher oder später hätte seine Schwester von ihrer Affäre erfahren. Geheimhaltung konnte nicht ewig funktionieren.

Amycus musste heute zugeben, dass er nicht an die Zukunft gedacht hatte. Konnten sie nach Vanessas Abgang von Hogwarts weiterhin zusammenbleiben? Hätte ihre Beziehung weiterbestehen können, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfahren hätte? Amycus war naiv gewesen, dabei war er der Erwachsene gewesen, der die Verantwortung getragen hatte.

Er hatte sich über gar nichts Gedanken gemacht.

Er war überfordert gewesen. Die Nachricht von Vanessas Schwangerschaft war für ihn vollkommen unerwartet gekommen. Heute erfüllte es ihn mit Stolz, Vater geworden zu sein und eine Tochter zu haben. Aber er hatte Vanessa allein mit allem gelassen, weil seine Schwester sich eingemischt hatte. Er hatte seine Beziehung mit der Frau, die er liebte, weggeworfen, weil er Konflikte gescheute hatte.

Dass Amycus Vanessa und ihr gemeinsames Kind verlassen hatte, erfüllte ihn mit unendlich großer Scham und Schuldgefühlen.

* * *

Amycus und Vanessa sahen noch den Rest des Feuerwerks durch das Fenster, als sie nebeneinanderlagen. Vanessa betrachtete Amycus von der Seite, aber er wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, nah an ihn heranzurücken und sich an ihn zu lehnen. Er war seltsam abweisend. Nachdem sie fertig geworden waren, hatte er sich schnell von ihr gelöst. Normalerweise hatten sie immer noch die Nähe des anderen genossen.

Der Sex war schön gewesen, genauso wie damals, als sie in Hogwarts zusammen gewesen waren, und Vanessa hatte jeden Augenblick genossen. Wieder mit ihm zusammen sein zu dürfen, machte sie glücklich. Sie hatte nichts so sehr gewünscht wie wieder mit Amycus zusammen sein zu können, wieder mit ihm schlafen zu können. In ihrer Naivität hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass er auch so empfand, deshalb traf sie seine ruppige Zurückweisung sehr.

Für einen Moment hatte sie gedacht, alles könnte wieder in Ordnung mit ihnen sein, doch offenbar hatte sie sich geirrt.

Amycus stand auf und zog sie an. Vanessa wollte ihn zurückhalten und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch alsbald verließ sie der Mut.

„Amycus… bitte… Ich… Es war sehr schön." Es gab so viel, was sie in diesem Moment gerne gesagt hätte, doch sie brachte es nicht fertig, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ja." Er nickte schwach.

„Ich vermisse dich. Du fehlst mir. Können wir…" Sie brach ab und wandte ihr Gesicht ab, damit er die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die sich in ihren Augen formten.

„Gib mir… Gib mir bitte… etwas Zeit", sagte Amycus, dann schritt er zügig zur Tür.

Als Amycus an der Tür war, hielt er kurz inne, als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Er sagte nichts, aber warf ihr zumindest einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er wortlos hinausging. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, konnte Vanessa die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten.

* * *

Hermine lehnte sich an Rabastans Schulter, als sie mit den anderen Gästen auf der Terrasse standen und gemeinsam in den Nachthimmel hinaufsahen. Das Feuerwerk ließ den Himmel in allen Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlen. Drachen und andere Figuren aus kleinen Lichtern tanzten über den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel und die Sternenkulisse. Als das Feuerwerk zu Ende war, klatschten alle.

„Das war wirklich schön, Rabastan", sagte Hermine. „Das Feuerwerk war toll." Sie konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie der Anblick des Feuerwerks ein wenig wehmütig machte. Sie dachte an die Weasley-Zwillinge, die mit ihren Scherzartikeln ihr erfolgreiches Geschäft aufgebaut hatten. Ihr Feuerwerk hatte in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts für viel Erheiterung gesorgt und Umbridge in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Heute war ihr Laden geschlossen. Keine Scherzartikel mehr, die den Menschen die düsteren Zeiten verschönern könnten und einer der Brüder war bereits dem Krieg zum Opfer gefallen.

„Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat", raunte ihr Rabastan zu. „Du kannst ja schon mal nach oben gehen. Ich hab dir ja versprochen, dass du nur bis zum Feuerwerk bleiben musst."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Sie hatte den Abend bislang sehr genossen und sie musste nicht mehr unbedingt von der Veranstaltung fliehen. „Ich werde noch ein bisschen bleiben. Der Abend ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht hatte."

Rabastan grinste. „Das will ich hören."

„Ich wollte auch noch gerne mit Travers reden", erklärte Hermine. „Ich bin ihm noch eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Für damals bei deinem Geburtstag."

„Ich hab doch damals schon mit ihm geredet…"

„Das macht nichts. Ich würde es ihm gerne persönlich sagen", sagte Hermine.

„Na gut. Gehen wir wieder rein?"

Hermine nickte. Es war fast halb eins und ein bisschen kühl geworden.

Pius Thicknesse kam auf sie zu.

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Hermine, aber ich fürchte, meine Gastgeberpflichten rufen", erklärte Rabastan und deutete auf den Zaubereiminister. „Kann ich dich allein lassen?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon. Ich bin dann bei Travers."

„Alles klar, bis später."

Rabastan sprach mit den Ministeriumsleuten und Hermine suchte nach Travers. Der Animagus stand im Salon und unterhielt sich mit Thorfinn Rowle und dessen Freundin Amanda. Als Rowle sah, dass Hermine auf die Gruppe zukam, grinste er amüsiert.

„Hey, Püppchen. Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns mal treffen. Na, hast dir ja einen ganz dicken Fisch geangelt. Wie lebt es sich so als Rabastans Prinzesschen?"

Amanda gab ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen einen Rempler.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Rowle?", fragte Hermine. „Wie ich schon gehört habe, haben Sie ja demnächst alle Hände voll zu tun." Sie deutete auf die schwangere Amanda. „Vater sein ist eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Nehmen Sie das nicht zu leicht."

Das Grinsen verschwand von Rowles Gesicht, dafür grinste Amanda umso breiter. „Ich erinnere ihn bei Gelegenheit daran", sagte sie lachend und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Dürfte ich Sie mal sprechen, Mr. Travers?", fragte Hermine höflich. „Unter vier Augen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Travers.

„Dann gehen wir mal", sagte Amanda und zog ihren Freund mit sich.

„Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen, Ms. Granger?"

„Ich wollte Sie wegen des Abendessens bei Rabastans Geburtstag sprechen", sagte Hermine.

Travers lachte leise auf. „Dieser sehr lustige Abend, als Sie ein bisschen zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatten?"

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. „Ja, genau dieser Abend. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen so… offen vor allen anderen Alkohol angeboten habe. Rabastan hat mir später den Grund dafür erzählt, warum Sie nichts trinken. Ich wollte mich deshalb entschuldigen. Ich habe das nicht gewusst und mein Verhalten war mehr als unangebracht."

„Die Entschuldigung nehme ich gerne an", sagte Travers. „Ich bin Ihnen allerdings auch nicht böse. Woher hätten Sie das wissen sollen? Und über die Zeit, in der mir sowas was ausgemacht hat, bin ich lange hinweg."

„Darf ich Sie was fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Rabastan hat mir zwar erzählt, _dass_ Sie mal getrunken haben, aber nicht _warum_ Sie getrunken haben. Er meinte, ich solle Sie selbst fragen. Darf ich danach fragen, oder ist das zu privat?"

Travers musterte Hermine einen Augenblick. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie ihre Frage zurücknehmen sollte, doch da antwortete er:

„Sie dürfen fragen." Nachdenklich sah er durch das Fenster in den Garten. „Die Geschichte liegt schon sehr viele Jahre zurück. Mehr als 25 Jahre, um genau zu sein. Es ist nicht so sehr der Alkohol, der mir was ausmachen würde."

„Sondern?"

„Es bewegt mich mehr, wenn ich Amanda sehe oder die junge Frau, die mit Jugson zusammen ist."

„Warum? Weil beide schwanger sind?", wollte Hermine erstaunt wissen.

„Ja, in der Tat, das ist der Grund. Das hat mit meiner Lebensgeschichte zu tun. Ich war verheiratet, Anfang der 70er Jahre. Meine Frau war Französin. Offiziell sind meine Frau und ich immer noch verheiratet, weil es nie eine Scheidung gab, aber wir haben uns schon vor über 20 Jahren getrennt."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte Hermine mitfühlend.

„Wir hatten eine Tochter", erklärte Travers. „Sie wurde 1970 geboren. Wir waren eine glückliche Familie, bis dann dieser eine Tag kam. Es war 1974, unsere Tochter hatte gerade ihren vierten Geburtstag gefeiert. In der Winkelgasse hat damals ein neues Geschäft eröffnet. Es gab eine große Eröffnungsfeier mit ziemlich viel Trubel. Sie wollte das unbedingt sehen, deshalb bin ich mit ihr hingegangen. Es waren sehr viele Leute da, man konnte sich in der Straße kaum bewegen. Ich hatte meine Tochter an der Hand, als wir durch die Straße gegangen sind. Damit wir uns nicht verlieren, wollte ich sie eigentlich hochnehmen…"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe schnell ein paar Worte mit einem Bekannten auf der Straße gewechselt und sie für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen verloren", sagte Travers. „Als ich mich umgedreht habe, um sie auf meinen Arm zu nehmen, war sie weg."

„Oh, nein…"

„Ich habe überall nach ihr gesucht, aber sie war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Obwohl so viele Menschen an jenem Tag da waren, hatte niemand ein kleines Mädchen gesehen. Meine Frau und ich haben sofort das Ministerium eingeschaltet und eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgegeben. Es gab eine großangelegte Suchaktion, aber ohne Erfolg."

„Man hat sie nicht gefunden?"

„Nein, es war, als hätte unsere Tochter nie existiert."

Hermine war sehr bewegt von der Geschichte. „Ist sie… entführt worden?"

„Es muss so gewesen sein, eine andere Erklärung gibt es eigentlich gar nicht", sagte Travers. „Wenn sie einfach weggelaufen wäre, dann hätten wir sie finden müssen. Aber es gab keinerlei Spur von ihr. Die Travers-Familie ist eine weithin bekannte reinblütige Familie. Es ist auch kein Geheimnis, dass wir über ein beträchtliches Vermögen verfügen. Wir haben natürlich gedacht, dass es eine Lösegeldforderung geben wird. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah."

„Gab es jemals irgendwelche Hinweise?", fragte Hermine nach. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass ein kleines Mädchen einfach so ohne Hinweise verschwinden konnte.

„Nein, nie wieder. Das Ministerium hat die Suche nach 6 Monaten wegen Erfolglosigkeit eingestellt. Ich war sehr wütend, vor allem auf den damaligen Leiter des Aurorenbüros, der die Ermittlungen geleitet hat."

„Wer war das?"

„Gregor McKinnon. Als er und seine Familie dem Dunklen Lord später Ärger gemacht haben, weil sie Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren, und der Dunkle Lord sie beseitigen lassen wollte, habe ich diese Aufgabe nur zu gerne wahrgenommen."

„Sie waren wütend auf McKinnon, weil er die Ermittlungen eingestellt hat?" Hermine dämmerte es allmählich.

„Ja. Ich war der Überzeugung, dass man nicht genug getan hatte und wollte, dass man weitersucht. Ich habe damals sogar einen Privatdetektiv engagiert, aber der hat es auch nicht geschafft, neue Informationen zu beschaffen. Meine Frau hat versucht, die ganze Sache zu vergessen und damit abzuschließen. Ich konnte das nicht. Ich habe angefangen zu trinken, weil ich die ständige Anspannung nicht mehr ausgehalten habe und weil ich mir Vorwürfe gemacht habe. Immer wieder habe ich mir dieselbe Frage gestellt: Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre meine Tochter dann heute noch da?"

Hermine verstand gut, was in Travers vorgegangen war. Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schrecklich es für Eltern sein musste, ihr Kind zu verlieren und nie Gewissheit zu bekommen, was wirklich passiert war.

„Das ging natürlich nicht lange gut", fuhr Travers fort. „Meine Ehe zerbrach daran und weil ich betrunken bei der Arbeit erschien, verlor ich meine Anstellung im Ministerium. Es war ein langer und harter Kampf weg vom Alkohol."

Plötzlich kam Hermine ein Gedanke. „Sind Sie deshalb ein Animagus geworden?"

Travers sah sie verwundert an. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Ms. Granger. Sie haben Recht. Als ich mit dem Trinken aufgehört habe, musste ich irgendwie anders zurechtkommen. Mein Leben war damals an einem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Ich musste etwas finden, was meine Gedanken und meine Konzentration vollkommen in Anspruch nimmt. Ich fand es schon immer reizvoll, ein Animagus zu werden, da habe ich das in Angriff genommen."

„Was glauben Sie denn, was mit Ihrer Tochter passiert ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich kann nur mutmaßen, aber wahrscheinlich hat irgendjemand sie mitgenommen und es einfach so klug angestellt, dass man ihm nicht auf die Schliche gekommen ist", sagte Travers. „Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür. Sie muss in die Hände irgendeines… Kinderschänders gefallen sein. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie durchgemacht hat."

„Denken Sie, dass sie…"

„Ob ich glaube, dass sie tot ist? Ich habe eigentlich die Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwo da draußen ist und noch lebt, nie aufgegeben, aber… Das ist eine unrealistische Wunschvorstellung."

„Tut mir sehr leid, was Ihnen passiert ist", sagte Hermine. „Ich verstehe, was in Ihnen vorgeht, wenn Sie Amanda und Annie sehen."

„Ich wünsche ihnen, dass sie mehr Glück mit ihren Familien haben und dass Jugson und Rowle besser auf ihre Kinder aufpassen, als ich es konnte."

* * *

Rabastan beendete gerade seine Unterhaltung mit dem Zaubereiminister und wollte jetzt schnellstmöglich zu Hermine zurück. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte sich auch Dolores Umbridge in das Gespräch eingemischt und ihn länger festgehalten, als er geplant hatte. Die kleine Frau in ihrer rosa Strickjacke und dem krötenhaften Grinsen hatte sich ihm ungebeten aufgedrängt und versucht, ihn mit einer aufgesetzten zuckersüßen Stimme dazu zu bringen, über seine Beziehung mit Hermine zu sprechen. Es hatte ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihr freundlich mitzuteilen, dass er kein Interesse an einem Gespräch hatte. An Rita Kimmkorn, die ihn bereits den ganzen Abend anschmachtete, rauschte er ohne Kommentar vorbei. Er nahm sich vor, im nächsten Jahr jemand anderen die Feier ausrichten zu lassen.

In der Eingangshalle traf er unvorhergesehen auf Amycus Carrow, der eilig die Treppe herunterkam. Rabastan sah sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Amycus war durcheinander, aufgewühlt und seine Kleidung wirkte unordentlich, so als hätte er sich in aller Eile angezogen.

„Amycus, alles OK? Geht's dir gut?", fragte Rabastan.

„Oh ja, es geht mir prächtig! Vor allem, wenn andere meinen, sie seien superschlau und sich in mein Leben einmischen", giftete er Rabastan an, dann er rauschte er an Rabastan vorbei und verließ das Haus mit lautem Türknallen.

„Was…?" Rabastan begriff überhaupt nichts und sah dem Carrow-Bruder verdutzt nach.

Amycus hatte sich den ganzen Abend schon seltsam benommen, aber wenn Rabastan ehrlich war, wollte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit Amycus' Befindlichkeiten beschäftigen. Er wollte zurück zu Hermine.

Er fand sie im Salon, wo sie auf einem Sofa neben Rodolphus und Travers saß. Als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie.

„Hast du jetzt deine Gastgeberpflicht erfüllt?", fragte sie und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Hör mir auf!", seufzte Rabastan und ließ sich erleichtert seufzend neben ihr auf der Couch nieder. Dankend nahm er ein Getränk von Rodolphus entgegen. „Thicknesse war ja nicht das Problem, aber dann kam diese Umbridge. Diese Frau ist… Sie wollte etwas über dich wissen, Hermine."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das kann ich mir schon vorstellen. Dass ich hier an deiner Seite bin und nicht im Gefängnis, wo ich wohl in ihren Augen hingehöre, muss sie ja zu Tode ärgern. Und mit Sicherheit ist sie einfach rasend eifersüchtig, dass wir beide zusammen sind", sagte Hermine mit so viel Gemeinheit, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Die Männer um sie herum grinsten und prosteten ihr zu.

„Ich sehe Umbridge praktisch jeden Tag im Ministerium", erklärte Travers. „Jeder versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr solltet mal hören, wie Selwyn über sie redet."

„Hat sie nicht behauptet, sie sei mit der Selwyn-Familie verwandt?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ja. Sie wollte das mit so einem Medaillon beweisen", sagte Travers. „Ich hab Selwyn gefragt und er weiß nichts von einer Dolores Umbridge in seiner Familie. Sie ist eine Schwindlerin, die sich einfach nur mit den richtigen Leuten gutstellen will. Erbärmlich."

Rabastan fiel auf, dass Hermine bei der Erwähnung des Medaillons verlegen ihren Blick nach unten senkte.

„Warum ist sie eigentlich nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen, Hermine? Warum Rita dich nicht mag, hast du ja erzählt, aber was ist das mit Umbridge?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an den Kampf im Ministerium?"

„Lebhaft", meinte Rodolphus.

„Umbridge war damals in unserem fünften Schuljahr unsere Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Was ernsthaft? Die als Lehrkraft?"

„Ja, leider. Harry dachte ja, der Dunkle Lord hätte seinen Paten Sirius im Ministerium als Geisel genommen. Wir haben Umbridge mit einem Trick abgelenkt, um ihren Kamin in ihrem Büro zu benutzen. Sie hat uns allerdings erwischt. Um aus der Situation wieder rauszukommen, haben wir sie in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt. Dort ist zuerst ein Riese und dann eine Herde Zentauren über sie hergefallen."

„Was?!" Die drei Männer sahen sie geschockt an.

„Ich hab ja gesagt, dass ich… eine ziemlich dunkle Seite habe", sagte Hermine. „Auch ich habe beizeiten mal kriminelle Energie. Ich wusste nicht, wie wir sie loswerden sollten. Die Zentauren kamen halt gelegen und haben sie eben einfach mitgenommen. Danach sind wir mit den Thestralen nach London geflogen."

„Ihr seid mit den Schul-Thestralen nach London geflogen?"

„Ja."

„Und ich dachte, wir hätten eine bewegte Schulzeit gehabt", meinte Rabastan schmunzelnd. „Was ist mit Umbridge danach passiert?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen es nicht. Dumbledore ist dann später in den Verbotenen Wald und hat die Zentauren überredet, Umbridge wieder freizugeben. Was auch immer ihr passiert ist, tut mir allerdings nicht leid. Sie hat es verdient. Sie hat die Zentauren als „Wesen mit annähernd menschlicher Intelligenz" beleidigt. Ich kann mich an ihre genauen Worte leider nicht erinnern, aber die Zentauren waren jedenfalls wenig begeistert davon."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht gut auf Sie zu sprechen ist, Ms. Granger."

„Ich auf sie auch nicht", sagte Hermine entschieden.

„Nach der Unterhaltung könnte ich dringend etwas Süßes vertragen", meinte Rabastan. „Ich habe leider noch kein Dessert vom Buffet probiert."

„Gute Idee", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei.

Als Rabastan und Hermine wenig später ins Esszimmer gingen, um sich Kuchen vom Buffet zu holen, kam eine traurige Vanessa mit verweintem Gesicht die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinunter.

„Vanessa, was ist los?! Ist was passiert?!", wollte Hermine sofort wissen, doch ihre alte Schulfreundin gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie nicht reden wollte.

„Ich muss nach Hause." Auch sie verschwand wortlos.

Rabastan dämmerte es allmählich.

„Au weia, ich glaub, ich hab da was angestellt", sagte Rabastan kleinlaut.

„Wieso?", fragte Hermine.

„Vorhin ist Amycus schon von oben runtergekommen und stocksauer an mir vorbei."

„Glaubst du, sie sind…"

„Ja. Ich hab Vanessa und Amycus ja eigentlich eingeladen, weil ich wollte, dass sie sich hier treffen. Du hast doch auch gesehen, dass beide nicht glücklich mit ihrer Situation sind."

„Ja, klar. Sie hätten dringend miteinander reden müssen", meinte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, das habe ich auch erreicht, aber offenbar ist das Gespräch nicht so gut verlaufen."

„Vielleicht sprechen wir sie bei Gelegenheit nochmal drauf an."

„So bald jedenfalls nicht. Amycus ist wütend auf mich", sagte Rabastan. „Ich glaube, ich bin der Letzte, mit dem sie jetzt reden wollen."

Irgendwie war Rabastan der Appetit auf Kuchen vergangen.

„Warten wir ein bisschen, dann schreiben wir ihnen, OK?", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab im Übrigen mit Travers gesprochen."

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er nimmt die Entschuldigung an", erklärte Hermine. „Er hat mir seine Geschichte erzählt. Dass seine Tochter entführt wurde."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Das ist eine schlimme Geschichte. Es tut mir wirklich leid für ihn."

Antonin Dolohow, in seinen Reiseumhang gekleidet, kam in die Eingangshalle.

„Ich werde mich allmählich verabschieden", sagte Dolohow.

„Gehst du schon?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja. Du weißt, dass ich kein Fan von solchen Veranstaltungen bin."

„Stimmt. Aber trotzdem schön, dass du da warst und auch so lange geblieben bist", sagte Rabastan. Sie gaben sich die Hände zum Abschied.

„Es war eine beeindruckende Feier. Deine Rede am Anfang… Ich muss dir ein Kompliment machen. Du wirst langsam richtig gut."

Rabastan grinste. „Nächstes Jahr darf dann jemand anderes ran. Wir sehen uns, Antonin."

„Doswidanja, Ms. Granger", sagte Dolohow auf Russisch und zwinkerte ihr zu, dann ging er durch die Tür.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Dolohow."

* * *

Der Minister, die Ministeriumsleute und die Presse verließen die Feier gegen eins. Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich auch die meisten anderen Gäste, sodass nur eine kleine Runde zurückblieb. Rabastan, Hermine und die Gäste, die noch bis zum Schluss blieben, fanden sich daraufhin im Esszimmer ein, wo sie die kleinen Tische zu einem großen zusammenschoben und sich die letzten Snacks vom Buffet teilten.

„Hat jemand von euch meinen Bruder gesehen?", fragte Alecto, als sie und Macnair das Esszimmer betraten. Den ganzen Abend hatte niemand die beiden gesehen, die sich schon bald draußen im Garten an einen stillen Platz zurückgezogen hatten.

„Der ist schon vor einiger Zeit gegangen", sagte Rabastan schnell und wechselte mit Hermine einen schnellen Blick.

„Der hätte mir ja wenigstens mal Bescheid sagen können", murrte Alecto genervt und ließ sich auf Macnairs Schoß nieder. „Aber ich sag da schon gar nichts mehr. Der ist total komisch geworden."

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen", sagte Rookwood. „Was ist mit ihm los?"

„Ach", Alecto verdrehte die Augen, „das ist wegen dieser kleinen Ravenclaw, mit der er ein Kind hat."

Das Gespräch blieb zum Glück nicht lange bei Amycus. Rodolphus, Macnair, Rookwood und Selwyn spielten Karten, während sich die anderen weiter unterhielten. Travers erzählte Rabastan und Hermine von seiner Arbeit.

„Ich übersetze und dolmetsche Englisch-Italienisch."

„Wo haben Sie Italienisch gelernt, Mr. Travers?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich habe ähnlich wie Rodolphus mit seinem Spanisch auch schon in meiner Jugend angefangen, die Sprache zu lernen", erklärte Travers. „Während meiner Ausbildung auf der Wirtschaftsschule habe ich dann lange einen Italienisch-Kurs belegt. Ich habe auch ein paar Jahre in Florenz gelebt."

„Sie waren auf der Wirtschaftsschule?"

„Hier in London, ja. Yaxley und ich haben nach unserem Abschluss zusammen angefangen."

„Travers ist eigentlich gelernter Kaufmann. Er war auf der Wirtschaftsschule, Yaxley ist auf die Rechtsschule gegangen", fügte Rabastan hinzu. „Er ist ja Rechtsbeistand."

„Ein Winkeladvokat und so ein Zahlenverdreher", scherzte Macnair. „Passt wunderbar zusammen."

Melinda Vermont zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Travers rutschte zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen.

„Ich versuche ihn schon lange zu überreden, dass er in Hogwarts Italienisch gibt", sagte Melinda. „Aber er ziert sich noch."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich fürs Unterrichten geeignet bin", sagte Travers und nahm einen Schluck seines Wassers.

„William, nicht so bescheiden", meinte Melinda.

„Wollen Sie in Hogwarts Sprachkurse anbieten?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Wir denken darüber nach, ein paar neue Fächer anzubieten", mischte sich Alecto ein. „Wir haben Wahrsagen vom Stundenplan gestrichen und überlegen gerade, was für Kurse sinnvoll sein könnten."

„Fremdsprachen sind sinnvoll", sagte Hermine schnell, um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie sich mehr Gedanken darüber machte, was mit Trelawney nach Abschaffung ihres Fachs geschehen war. Auch wenn sie die Wahrsagelehrerin nie sonderlich gemocht hatte, machte es sie trotzdem traurig, sollte ein weiterer Unterstützer von Dumbledore aus Hogwarts verschwunden sein.

Melinda Vermont wandte sich nun Hermine zu.

„Jetzt haben wir ja endlich mal Gelegenheit, uns ein bisschen zu unterhalten, Ms. Granger", sagte die Hogwarts-Schulleiterin mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme.

„Was haben Sie beruflich gemacht, Ms. Vermont, bevor sie Schulleiterin wurden?", fragte Hermine, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh bitte, nicht so förmlich. Nenn mich Melinda."

„OK. Also was hast du gemacht, Melinda?"

„Ich bin eigentlich Heilerin", erklärte Melinda. „Ich habe einige Zeit im St. Mungo-Hospital gearbeitet. Nachdem ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, hat er mir Snapes Stelle als Leiterin von Hogwarts übertragen. Das ist eine große Ehre, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich noch nicht lange Todesserin bin."

„Wie lange genau bist du dabei?"

„Ich bin ein paar Monate vor der Schlacht dazugestoßen."

Hermine fragte sich, was eine junge, hübsche und gebildete Frau wie Melinda, die noch dazu den Beruf der Heilerin erlernt hatte, dazu bewogen haben konnte, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Sie konnte eine solche Entscheidung nicht nachvollziehen.

„Und macht seitdem die Männer verrückt", fügte Rookwood hinzu, während er die Spielkarten austeilte.

Ein paar andere am Tisch lachten. „Stimmt. Die ganzen Jungspunde, die neu dazugekommen sind, sabbern jedes Mal, wenn sie Melinda sehen. Das ist so erbärmlich", sagte Alecto und verdrehte die Augen.

„Bist ja nur eifersüchtig, Augustus, weil du bei mir nicht landen konntest", entgegnete Melinda selbstsicher und prostete ihrem Todesserkollegen mit ihrem Weinglas zu.

„Aha, jetzt kommt's raus. Augustus, du hast uns ja gar nicht erzählt, dass du mit Melinda anbandeln wolltest."

Rookwood errötete. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Gut, dass ich solche Sorgen nicht habe", sagte Selwyn gelassen. „Meine Frau und ich sind seit zehn Jahren glücklich miteinander."

„Und drei Kinder habt ihr auch", sagte Rodolphus.

„Ja. Der Älteste ist vergangenen September eingeschult worden."

„Da du ja schon geraume Zeit hier lebst, Hermine, kennst du dich doch bestimmt im Haus gut aus", sagte Melinda. „Würdest du mir wohl die Bibliothek zeigen? Wenn der Herr des Hauses nichts dagegen hat?"

Sie deutete in Rabastans Richtung.

„Der Hausherr übernimmt das sogar persönlich", sagte Rabastan. Hermine und er erhoben sich.

„Wie schön."

„Entschuldigt uns bitte. Ich hoffe, ihr kommt eine Weile ohne uns aus", informierte Rabastan die Runde. „Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, dann sagt es den Hauselfen."

„Ich mach das schon", bot Rodolphus an.

* * *

Hermine, Melinda und Rabastan verließen das Esszimmer und gingen in die Bibliothek.

„Ich habe gehört, Hermine, dass du einen kurzen Aufenthalt in Askaban hattest", fuhr Melinda fort. „Bis dich Rabastan dann hierher gebracht hat."

„Ja." An diese schreckliche Zeit wollte Hermine eigentlich nicht erinnert werden.

„Wie ich sehe, ist es dir hier sehr gut ergangen."

„Ja. Wir", Hermine warf Rabastan einen kurzen Blick zu, während sie seine Hand ergriff, „sind sehr glücklich miteinander."

Bei den anderen Todessern hätte Hermine zumindest verächtliche Blicke erwartet, doch Melinda reagierte sehr gelassen. Sie schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln.

„Das freut mich für euch beide." Auf Hermines verwunderten Blick hin, fügte sie hinzu: „Keine Sorge, ich habe keine Vorurteile. Ich bin der Meinung, dass, wenn Menschen füreinander bestimmt sind, sie sich finden, auch wenn sie unterschiedlich sind. Vielleicht war es so bestimmt."

Ja, vielleicht war es wirklich bestimmt, dass Rabastan Hermine aus Askaban befreien sollte. Und vielleicht war es auch bestimmt, dass sie früher oder später ihren Weg zueinander finden sollten. Die Nähe zueinander, die sie im Haus geteilt hatten, hatte sicher dazu beigetragen, dass mehr aus ihnen geworden war. Hermine konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie zu Rabastan gekommen war.

„Melinda ist im Übrigen ebenfalls ein Animagus", erklärte Rabastan. „Genau wie Travers."

„Wirklich?"

„Rabastan, du verrätst meine Geheimnisse. So ist doch die Überraschung kaputt", sagte Melinda. „Es ist wahr. Ich bin ein Animagus."

„In was verwandelst du dich?", wollte Hermine interessiert wissen. Sie war richtig neidisch.

„In eine Katze, genau wie McGonagall."

„Pechschwarz", fügte Rabastan hinzu. „Wie die Haare."

„Ich hörte, du liest sehr gerne, Hermine", sagte Melinda, während sie langsam an den Bücherregalen entlangschritt und mit den Fingern über die Rücken der Bücher strich. „Du bist wahrscheinlich sehr viel hier."

„Am Anfang habe ich sehr viel gelesen."

„Sie hat ein wenig gebraucht, um aufzutauen", erzählte Rabastan, während er einen Arm um Hermine legte. „Ich hab ihr die Bibliothek sozusagen als Willkommensgeschenk angeboten. Sie hat es angenommen."

„Die Bücher haben mir Sicherheit gegeben", sagte Hermine, die sich genau erinnern konnte, wie hilflos und verloren sie sich am Anfang gefühlt hatte. „Ich war sehr froh, dass es etwas gab, was mir gefallen hat und es leichter gemacht hat, in mein neues Leben hineinzufinden."

Als sie in die Grundschule gekommen war und später mit elf in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, war es Hermine ähnlich ergangen. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung zurechtzufinden. Die Bücher und das Wissen, das sie aus ihnen gewonnen hatte, waren ihre einzigen Freunde gewesen, die sie niemals im Stich gelassen hatten.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", meinte Melinda. „Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich keine Freunde. Die Bibliothek war immer mein Zufluchtsort." Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben. „Eure Sammlung ist wirklich groß. Stehen da oben auch noch Bücherregale?"

„Ja. Da ist eine Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führt. Ich war da am Anfang sehr oft", erklärte Hermine. „Das ist sozusagen mein Lieblingsplatz."

„Würdest du mir deinen Lieblingsplatz mal zeigen?", fragte Melinda. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber ich bin sehr angetan von eurer Bibliothek. Wenn ich nicht in Hogwarts bin, habe ich bloß ein kleines Apartment. Ich darf nur eine winzig kleine Büchersammlung mein eigen nennen."

„Klar, kein Problem", sagte Hermine, die langsam das Gefühl beschlich, dass Melinda sie unbedingt allein sprechen wollte. Rabastan schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er löste sich von Hermine und meinte: „Zeig Melinda ruhig die Bibliothek. Ich geh schon mal zurück zu den anderen. Der Gastgeber sollte seine Gäste nicht zu lange allein lassen."

„Bis gleich."

* * *

Hermine ging voraus, als sie und Melinda die schmale Wendeltreppe nach oben zu Hermines Lieblingsplatz erklommen.

„Hier sitze ich immer und lese", erklärte Hermine und deutete auf die Sitzkissen, die am Boden lagen.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier oben", meinte Melinda, schritt ans Fenster und blickte in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

„Hier oben haben Rabastan und ich uns zum ersten Mal geküsst", sagte Hermine ohne Nachzudenken. Als sie begriff, was sie eben gesagt hatte, wurden ihre Wangen. „Oh, ähm, ich…"

„Schon gut", sagte Melinda lächelnd. „Ich sehe, dass es dir hier bei Rabastan sehr gut geht, Hermine. Das ist schön."

„Wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Hermine und setzte sich auf eines der Kissen.

„Fühlst du dich wohl hier?"

Erstaunt über die Frage blickte Hermine Melinda fragend an. „Ich denke schon, ja. Ich fühle mich bei Rabastan sehr wohl. Wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so", sagte Melinda. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dich sehr einsam fühlen musst, nachdem du alle deine Freunde und dein altes Leben verloren hast."

Jetzt verstand Hermine, warum Melinda allein mit ihr hatte reden wollen. „Manchmal fühle ich mich einsam und natürlich vermisse ich meine Freunde."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich habe jetzt Rabastan und Rodolphus. Die beiden sind meine Familie geworden. Ich habe hier ein neues Zuhause. Und Rabastan…"

„Ihr beide gehört zusammen, das sieht man."

Nachdenklich spielte Hermine mit der Ecke eines Kissenbezuges. „Meine Freunde würden mich hassen, wenn sie mich sehen könnten", sagte sie langsam.

„Wieso?", fragte Melinda erstaunt.

„Sieh mich doch mal an, Melinda. Ich bin von Todessern umgeben, ich gebe mich mit ihnen ab, ich lebe sogar mit ihnen zusammen. Und einer davon ist… Ich habe alles verraten und deswegen fühle ich mich schlecht. Ich vermisse meine Freunde schon, aber… Ich glaube, ich wollte gar nicht mehr zurück. Ich habe mit diesen Dingen abgeschlossen. Es ist vorbei. Ich gehöre jetzt zu Rabastan. Und ich glaube nicht, dass, wenn sie mich jetzt sehen könnten, sie mich überhaupt noch zurückhaben wollten."

Hermine war über sich selbst und die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen, erschrocken. „Wenn sie morgen mein Foto mit Rabastan in der Zeitung sehen, dann werden sie mich hassen. Aber es ist mir egal."

Melinda schritt zu Hermine und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du darfst nicht so reden, Hermine. Auch wenn ich dich vermutlich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen kann, kann ich dir eins aber versichern."

„Und was?", fragte Hermine, die die Tränen zurückhalten musste.

„Du hast noch Freunde da draußen, richtige Freunde, die wahrscheinlich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würden, um dich zu retten."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten ließ Melinda Hermine auf dem Dachboden zurück.

* * *

Es sollte nicht mehr lange, bis sich die meisten Gäste verabschiedeten. Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus begleiteten sie in die Eingangshalle.

„War eine gelungene Feier, Rabastan", sagte Travers und schüttelte Rabastan zum Abschied die Hand.

„Dank, William. Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle da wart. Ich fürchte aber, nächstes Jahr muss jemand anderes die Feier ausrichten, denn ich tue mir das nicht mehr an."

„Dann können wir uns ja schon mal darum streiten", meinte Macnair, der gerade Alecto in ihren Umhang half.

Selwyn verabschiedete sich.

„Richte deiner Frau schöne Grüße aus."

„Mach ich, danke."

„Macht's gut, Leute. Wir sehen uns."

Melinda war die letzte, die noch blieb.

„Hat dir unsere Bibliothek gefallen?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Sehr sogar. Vielleicht leihe ich mir bei Gelegenheit etwas aus, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Jederzeit."

Nachdem Rabastan die Haustür geschlossen hatte, seufzte er erleichtert. Hermine umarmte ihn. „Bist du froh, dass es vorbei ist?", raunte sie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und wie! Aber wenn ich ans Aufräumen denke… Das ist immer das Schlimmste nach einer Feier."

„Ich werde euch ein wenig helfen", bot Melinda an.

Sie gingen ins Esszimmer, bauten die Bar ab und stellten den großen, langen Esstisch an seinen angestammten Platz zurück. Die runden Tisch und die Stühle stellten sie zusammen in die Eingangshalle, wo sie am nächsten Tag abgeholt werden würden. Rodolphus brachte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes alle Gläser, Teller und das übrige Geschirr in die Küche.

„Darum sollen sich Tipsi und die anderen Hauselfen morgen kümmern."

* * *

Um 4 Uhr morgens, als auch Melinda schließlich gegangen war, gingen Hermine und Rabastan müde nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Das erste, dessen sich Hermine entledigte, als sie in ihr Zimmer kamen, waren die hohen Absatzschuhe. Ihre Füße taten weh und sie massierte sich ihre verkrampften Waden. Sie ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder und atmete auf.

„Die Feier war schön, aber sehr anstrengend." Ihre Stimme war schon heiser, so kraftlos war sie.

„Ich finde es sehr schön, dass es dir gefallen hat", sagte Rabastan, dem man sichtlich die Erleichterung darüber anmerkte, dass der Abend so gut verlaufen war. „Ich hoffe, niemand hat etwas Blödes gesagt."

„Rowle hat's mal versucht", sagte Hermine und grinste, „aber bei mir kommt er damit nicht weit."

„Dann ist es ja gut."

Hermine musste sich hochquälen, um sich noch im Bad fertigzumachen. Rabastan trug sie in ihr Bett. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie an Rabastans Brust geschmiegt in tiefen Schlaf sank.

* * *

Hermine überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie daran dachte, was die Hauselfen nach der Feier alles zu tun hatten. Tipsi versicherte ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste.

„Unsere Hauselfen kennen sowas schon, Hermine", beschwichtigte sie auch Rabastan.

Nach der langen Nacht hatten sie bis Mittag geschlafen und waren den restlichen Tag viel zu müde, um groß etwas zu machen. Am frühen Abend spazierten sie Hand in Hand durch den Garten des Anwesens.

„Ich kann es gar nicht fassen", sagte Hermine. „Aber irgendwie war das klar, oder?" Sie sprach über den aktuellen _Tagespropheten_ , auf dessen Titelseite prompt ein Bild von Rabastan und Hermine zusammen prangte. Und selbstverständlich hatte auch Rita Kimmkorn ihren Senf dazugegeben. Der Artikel, den sie geschrieben hatte, erwähnte ungefähr ein halbes dutzend Mal, dass Rabastan, der Frauenheld und begehrte Junggeselle, einen ganz besonderen Fang gemacht hatte.

„Das ist Rita", sagte Rabastan. „Von der darf man leider nicht allzu viel erwarten. Hast du eigentlich zufällig ihr Buch über Dumbledore gelesen?"

Hermine antwortete nicht gleich. Die Frage erinnerte sie an die Suche nach den Horkruxen, als sie und Harry Bathilda Bagshot besucht und über das Verhältnis von Dumbledore und Grindelwald diskutiert hatten. Rabastan rührte an schmerzhaften Erinnerungen.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Rabastan sofort, dem aufgefallen war, dass Hermine plötzlich tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Nein, nein, ich habe nur… Das hat mich nur an etwas erinnert. Ja, ich habe es gelesen."

„Wie fandst du es? Ich muss zugeben, dass mich einige Dinge sehr überrascht haben. Wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was Rita geschrieben hat, dann… Auch wenn ich seine Ansichten nie teilte, so hielt ich Dumbledore doch immer für einen beeindruckenden Zauberer. Dass er und Grindelwald… Das hat mich umgehauen."

„Und mich erst."

„Ich frage mich bis heute, wer Ritas Quelle war. Ich habe natürlich Vermutungen angestellt, aber…"

„Es war Bathilda Bagshot", erklärte Hermine.

„Bathilda Bagshot? Woher weißt du das, Hermine?"

„Lange Geschichte."

„Etwa Teil der Geschichte, die du nicht erzählen möchtest?"

„Leider ja. Keine Sorge, irgendwann werde ich es tun. Es behagt mir nicht, dir alles Mögliche zu verschweigen, aber ich… Ich kann dir bestimmte Dinge nicht sagen, ohne dich in Gefahr zu bringen. Das möchte ich natürlich nicht. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

Sie ergriff fest seine Hände.

„Das verstehe ich, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen könnte, mit welchem Wissen du mich in Gefahr bringen könntest", meinte Rabastan. „Aber wechseln wir das Thema. Hermine, ich wollte mal gerne mit dir reden." Sie hielten bei einer Bank.

„Was ist los?"

„Es ist wegen der Jubiläumsfeier", sagte Rabastan nachdenklich. „Ich werde sie nicht mehr ausrichten, das habe ich mir fest vorgenommen."

„Ach, das ist doch… Es war in Ordnung. Du hast dir sehr viel Mühe gegeben und deine… Todesserkumpels waren anständig. Umbridge und Kimmkorn haben mich mehr gestört, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich habe es ganz gut durchgestanden und es ist ja nur einmal im Jahr."

„Ich weiß und ich war sehr froh, dass der Abend keine Tortur für dich war, wie ich anfangs befürchtet hatte. Trotzdem möchte ich das nicht mehr. Und", fügte er hinzu, „ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dir gerne etwas Gutes tun möchte, weil du so tapfer durchgehalten hast. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist und deshalb habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. Als kleine Entschädigung."

„Eine Überraschung?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Rabastan nickte. „Ich habe Pyrites geschrieben. Er reserviert uns das Restaurant für einen Abend."

„Du lädst mich auf ein Essen ein, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Hermine und grinste.

„Ja, das hatte ich schon so lange vor und ich denke, dass das der richtige Anlass ist. Es ist übermorgen. Wir sollen um sieben in der Winkelgasse ins Restaurant kommen."

„Das ist toll. Ich freue mich."

* * *

Die Aussicht auf ein romantisches Abendessen mit Rabastan ließ Hermine den fürchterlichen Zeitungsartikel schnell wieder vergessen. Sie konnte den Abend kaum abwarten. Sie selbst hatte für Rabastan auch eine kleine Überraschung vorbereitet, für die sie bereits alles arrangiert hatte, noch wollte sie ihm aber nichts erzählen.

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Gespräch stand Hermine um viertel vor sieben fertig angezogen in ihrem roten Kleid vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete sich ein letztes Mal. Sie trug heute eine Spange im Haar, weil sie wusste, dass das Rabastan am besten gefiel. Weil sie mit Rabastan allein war, war ihr Kleid deutlich gewagter als sonst und zeigte mehr von ihrem Körper. Hohe Schuhe, diamantbesetzte Ohrringe und eine dazu passende Kette und ein Armband rundeten ihr Outfit ab.

Rodolphus verschlug es halb den Atem, als er sie sah.

„Da wird mein Bruder aber Augen machen. Hast du etwas Besonderes vor mit ihm?", fragte er vielsagend grinsend. Hermine erwiderte nichts auf seine zweideutige Bemerkung hin, sondern lächelte nur.

Rabastan trug einen sehr feinen, eleganten schwarzen Umhang. Er hatte sich frisch rasiert und das Rasierwasser aufgelegt, dass Hermine so gern mochte.

„My Lady", begrüßte er Hermine, als sie die Treppe nach unten in die Eingangshalle schritt. „Darf ich?"

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam schritten sie nach draußen, wo sie apparieren konnten.

Die Winkelgasse war größtenteils verlassen und nur im _Tropfenden Kessel_ tummelten sich noch ein paar Leute. Als das strahlende Paar durch den Pub schritt, verstummten alle Gespräche und jedes Augenpaar wandte sich ihnen zu. Hermine waren die Blicke am heutigen Abend gleichgültig, wie ihr selten etwas gleichgültig war. Sie hatte nur Augen für Rabastan.

Pyrites' Restaurant lag in einem ruhigen, abgeschiedenen Hinterhof. Als sie durch die Tür traten, begrüßte sie eine junge Dame vom Empfang, die schon auf sie gewartet hatte, freundlich und führte sie die Treppe nach oben in die Räumlichkeiten, wo die Tische standen.

Tische und Stühle waren aus einem edlen dunklen Holz. Der Boden war mit Teppich ausgelegt, der ihre Schritte dämpfte. Durch die Fenster rundum hatte man einen herrlichen Blick auf die umliegende Stadt. Eine Terrassentür führte nach draußen.

„Mr. Pyrites wird gleich bei Ihnen sein", sagte die Empfangsdame, dann verabschiedete sie sich.

„Das Restaurant ist ja leer", bemerkte Hermine, der die leeren Tische aufgefallen sind.

„Pyrites hat gesagt, für haben heute alles für uns allein", erklärte Rabastan.

Langsam schritten sie durch das Restaurant. Hermine betrachtete voll Bewunderung die kunstvoll verzierte Marmordecke.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf eine Tür ihnen gegenüber gelenkt, die plötzlich aufschwang und hinter der Stimmen zu hören waren. Hermine konnte einen kurzen Blick auf die Küche erhaschen.

Ein junger Mann, der eine Schürze um die Hüften gebunden hatte, kam mit einer leeren Holzkiste heraus. Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht, als ihn erkannte.

„Goyle? Gregory, bist du das?"

Der junge Mann erstarrte auf der Stelle und hätte beinahe seine Kiste fallen lassen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig fing er sich und stellte seine Last ab. Er blickte Hermine entsetzt an.

„Granger, was für eine Überraschung." Gregory Goyle wirkte mehr als peinlich berührt, als er Hermine erkannte, und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass ihn seine ehemalige Mitschülerin, mit der er noch dazu verfeindet gewesen war, in seiner Küchenkleidung sah. Als er Hermine in ihrer freizügigen Abendgarderobe sah, nahm sein Gesicht einen noch tieferen Rotton an.

„Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht's dir?"

„Ganz OK", sagte Gregory. Als er Rabastan sah, war er noch ein wenig eingeschüchterter und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Ihr beide kennt euch?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ja, wir waren im selben Jahrgang. Das ist Gregory Goyle", erklärte Hermine.

„Goyles Junge", sagte Rabastan und schüttelte Gregory die Hand. „Schön, dass wir uns mal treffen"

Goyle grinste verlegen. Rabastans und Hermines Gegenwart verschlug ihm offenbar die Sprache.

„Hast du deinen Abschluss eigentlich damals noch gemacht?", fragte Hermine.

Goyle fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Also, um ehrlich zu sein… nein, habe ich nicht. Nach dem Kampf und wegen Crabbe, ich… Ich wollte nicht nach Hogwarts zurück."

Das verstand Hermine nur zu gut. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass Goyle ja seinen besten Freund in dem Feuer im Raum der Wünsche verloren hatte.

„Tut mir leid wegen Vincent", sagte sie mitfühlend.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Crabbes Sohn in der Schlacht umgekommen ist", sagte Rabastan. „Ihr wart befreundet?"

„Ja", sagte Gregory.

„Und was machst du seitdem so?", fragte Hermine. „Du bist hier in der Küche, oder?"

Goyles Wangen verfärbten sich dunkelrot. „Ähm, also, ja. Ohne Abschluss ist es nicht so leicht, eine Arbeit zu finden. Mein Dad war ziemlich sauer. Mr. Pyrites hat jemanden als Küchenhilfe gesucht." Er deutete auf seine Schürze. „Da habe ich mich gemeldet. Er hat mich zum Glück genommen."

„Wie läuft es so? Kommst du zurecht?", fragte Rabastan.

„Es geht schon. Tagein, tagaus Geschirr spülen und Gemüse putzen." Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Mr. Pyrites ist sehr nett. Er hat gesagt, ich mache mich gut. Er will mich als Koch anlernen."

„Hey, das ist doch toll!", sagte Hermine.

„Naja, Koch war zugegeben nie mein Traumberuf, aber…"

„Das ist eine anständige Arbeit und du verdienst dein eigenes Geld", meinte Rabastan. „Das ist was wert."

„Dad ist nicht so begeistert. Er hat sich natürlich immer ausgemalt, dass ich mal im Ministerium arbeite, aber… naja, so tolle Noten hatte ich halt nie", meinte Goyle schulterzuckend.

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Sein stolz auf das, was du erreicht hast."

Goyle ließ sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln hinreißen.

„Sag mal, weißt du, was all die anderen aus eurer Clique jetzt so machen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Pansy, Blaise, Theodore…"

„Also Pansy ist hier in London ans Theater gegangen", erklärte Goyle. „Ich hab sie kürzlich bei einer Aufführung gesehen. Sie ist richtig gut."

„Echt? Sie ist Schauspielerin?", fragte Hermine. An Pansy Parkinson hatte sie leider nur allzu lebhafte, negative Erinnerungen. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass ihre Rivalin aus Slytherin eine Schauspielkarriere einschlagen würde.

„Ja. Die wollen sie sogar fest übernehmen. Das ist eine Riesenchance für sie. Blaise ist irgendwo im Ausland, nur bei Theo bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich habe nur gehört, dass er Ärger mit seinem Vater hatte."

„Deshalb war Nott nicht bei der Feier", schlussfolgerte Rabastan. „Er hat mir nämlich geschrieben, dass er aus familiären Gründen absagen muss. Wenn ich ihn treffe, dann muss ich ihn mal fragen."

„Sonst…" Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin wie gesagt hier und… schnipple Gemüse."

„Was ist mit Draco?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Hast du zu ihm noch Kontakt?"

Goyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, was der macht. Seine Mutter ist ja…"

„Das habe ich gehört, ja."

„Gregory, ich brauche das Lammfleisch aus dem Lager!", schallte es von der Küche zu ihnen.

„Tja, dann muss ich wohl wieder ran", sagte Goyle.

„Wir halten dich gar nicht länger von der Arbeit ab", sagte Rabastan.

„Man sieht sich… vielleicht mal."

Er kehrte zurück an seine Arbeit.

„Das ist ja ein Ding. Ich habe eigentlich nie darüber nachgedacht, was die alle nach der Schule gemacht haben", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Was da wohl mit Theodor Nott ist?"

„Ich sehen seinen Vater ab und zu, dann frage ich ihn mal", meinte Rabastan.

Der Abend war wirklich eine tolle Überraschung, dachte sich Hermine. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, alte Mitschüler von sich wiederzusehen. Einmal mehr wurde sie daran erinnert, dass nur für sie selbst in ihrem Zelt auf der Flucht die Zeit stehengeblieben war. Alle anderen, die sich nicht aus dem Leben zurückgezogen hatten, hatten auf die eine oder andere Weise weitermachen müssen.

„Da sind ja meine Ehrengäste!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Pyrites!"

„Rabastan, lange nicht gesehen. Uih und so eine wunderschöne, bezaubernde Begleitung hast du dabei."

Pyrites musterte Hermine von oben bis unten und zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie Pyrites sah. Rabastans Freund war der Inbegriff eines Dandys. Kultiviert im Auftreten, mit exquisiter Kleidung und den formvollendeten Manieren eines Gentlemans. Er zog nicht nur seinen Zylinder vor Hermine, sondern hauchte ihr sogar einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Dein Catering für die Feier war ausgezeichnet. Du hast dich echt selbst übertroffen", sagte Rabastan voller Anerkennung.

„Vielen Dank. Das höre ich gerne."

„Ihr Restaurant ist sehr schön", sagte Hermine.

„Für dieses Kompliment danke ich Ihnen vielmals, Ms. Granger", meinte Pyrites. „Ich hoffe, Sie sagen dasselbe nach dem Essen. Wenn ihr mir nun bitte folgen wollt."

Er führte sie auf die große Terrasse, von der aus man einen atemberaubenden Blick über London hatte. Wo normalerweise unzählige Tische und Stühle standen, war heute nur ein einziger gedeckter Tisch für zwei. Mittlerweile war es dämmrig geworden. Nur ein paar Kerzen, die auf dem Geländer der Terrasse standen, spendeten Licht. Auf dem Boden lagen Rosenblätter. Die Atmosphäre hätte nicht romantischer sein können.

„Wow, das ist für uns?", hauchte Hermine.

„Ihr seid selbstverständlich heute Abend meine Gäste. Wenn ihr bitte Platz nehmen würdet, das Essen wird in Kürze serviert."

Rabastan und Hermine setzten sich einander gegenüber, während Pyrites mit seinem Zauberstab die Kerze am Tisch entzündete.

Als er nach drinnen ging, um sich in der Küche nach der Vorbereitung des Essens zu erkundigen, fand Hermine endlich Worte.

„Das ist… Wahnsinn. Das ist wirklich eine tolle Überraschung."

„Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?", fragte Rabastan.

„Nein. Für das hier habe ich gerne Umbridge ertragen. Aber ein bisschen exzentrisch ist dein Freund schon, oder?"

Rabastan lachte.

* * *

Das Essen war geradezu himmlisch. Hermine, die tagsüber extra wenig gegessen hatte, freute sich auf die fünf Gänge. Sie begannen mit einem Salat mit fruchtiger Vinaigrette, gefolgt von einer scharfen Kokosmilchsuppe. Dann kamen Fisch und Fleisch. Den Abschluss bildete eine Mousse au chocolat mit kräftiger dunkler Schokolade. Zu jedem Gang gab es einen anderen Wein.

Sie ließen sich Zeit. Sie sprachen kaum, sondern genossen nur die Gegenwart des anderen. Das Essen zog sich bis Mitternacht. Nach den fünf Gängen und dem Wein fühlte sich Hermine wohl, entspannt und etwas schläfrig. Als sie und Rabastan im Schein der Kerzen auf der Terrasse zu leiser Musik tanzten, schloss sie genüsslich die Augen und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Der Abend war perfekt. Alles stimmte. Hermine war von purem Glück erfüllt.

„Hermine?" Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass sie gesprochen hatten. Hermine hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

„Ja?" Ihre Stimme war heiser.

„Als du mich damals zum ersten Mal gesehen hast und gemerkt hast, wo du warst, was hast du da gedacht?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ich hatte Angst und alles kam mir so surreal vor. Ich war in einer völlig fremden Welt und da warst nur du. Ich kannte dich nur als den Todesser, der… diese schlimmen Dinge getan hat. Ich hatte Angst."

„Wann hat es sich verändert?"

„Schwer zu sagen", sagte Hermine leise. „Es hat sich in dem Moment verändert, als ich begriffen habe, dass ich den Weg akzeptieren muss, der sich vor mir eröffnet hat. Auf diesem Weg musste ich viel zurücklassen, aber ich habe auch dich getroffen. Das würde ich niemals mehr rückgängig machen wollen."

Rabastan lächelte.

„Rabastan", Hermine begegnete seinem Blick. Schon den ganzen Abend suchte sie nach einer passenden Gelegenheit, ihm endlich zu sagen, was sie für ihn fühlte. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon länger mal sagen wollte."

„Was denn?"

„Ich liebe dich, Rabastan." Die Worte waren einfach über ihre Lippen gekommen. Sie musste sie endlich aussprechen.

Er schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."

Hermine war froh, dass er genauso empfand wie sie. Es waren die die Worte, die sie sich am meisten von ihm gewünscht hatte.

„Wenn mein Bruder wieder gesund ist und wieder allein leben kann…"

„Ja?"

„Ich denke schon länger darüber nach, ein Haus zu kaufen", erklärte Rabastan. „Für uns beide. Damit wir zusammenziehen können in unser eigenes Zuhause."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, würde dir das gefallen?"

Hermine war sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie freute sich und war überglücklich.

„Ja, und ob."

„Schön", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe da schon was im Auge. Ich hoffe, dass ich bald einen Besichtigungstermin bekomme."

„Was ist das für ein Haus?"

„Es ist an der Küste, aber lass dich überraschen. Nur so viel: Es wird dir mit Sicherheit gefallen."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt."

* * *

Das Haus lag im Dunkeln, als Hermine und Rabastan ins Lestrange-Anwesen zurückkehrten. Als sie nach oben gingen und sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen schloss, war Hermine aufgeregt und verspürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie wollte jetzt endlich ihr Vorhaben umsetzen, auf das sie sich so lange vorbereitet hatte.

Rabastan verhielt sich etwas distanziert, so als wollte er sich selbst davon abhalten, etwas zu tun. Er warf ihr aber immer wieder Blicke voller Begierde zu. Seine Blicke waren schon den ganzen Abend von ihren freien Beinen nach oben gewandert oder hatten auf ihrem Ausschnitt geruht. Hermine merkte, was in ihm vorging. Und sie wusste auch, dass er sich schon länger danach sehnte, den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung zu gehen. Hermine wollte ihm heute Abend diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

„Ich… werde ein Bad nehmen", sagte Hermine leise und löste ihre Spange, sodass ihre Haare lose auf ihre Schultern fielen.

„Gut, ich… warte dann im Bett auf dich", meinte Rabastan nur, dann wollte er sich schon abwenden, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich weiß, was du fragen willst", sagte Hermine und sah Rabastan in die Augen. „Frag mich."

Rabastan schluckte. „Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Das ist meine Überraschung für dich heute Nacht. Du darfst."

Ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen, nahm sie seine Hände und führte ihn langsam ins Badezimmer. Sie küssten sich, während sie sich gegenseitig ihrer Kleidung entledigten. Hermines Kleid und Rabastans Umhang glitten zu Boden. Vorsichtig zog er ihre Unterwäsche aus. Hermine tat dasselbe bei ihm.

Es kostete sie Überwindung, sich nackt vor ihm zu zeigen, aber sie vertraute ihm blind und sie wollte ihn. Der richtige Augenblick war endlich gekommen, das spürte sie. Während das Wasser in die Wanne lief, begannen sie sich zu küssen.

Vorsichtig stiegen sie zusammen in die Wanne. Hermine entspannte sich sofort im warmen Wasser und lehnte sich an Rabastan. Ihre Hände glitten über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie keuchte auf, als sie Rabastans Hand zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

Es kostete Rabastan all seine Kraft, Hermine nicht sofort zu verschlingen, so sehr entbrannte seine Leidenschaft für sie. Sie wuschen sich gegenseitig mit einem Schwamm. Sie blieben solange, küssten sich, tauschten Liebkosungen aus, steigerten gegenseitig ihre Erregung, bis das Wasser kalt war.

Rabastan hüllte Hermine in ein flauschiges Handtuch, nachdem sie aus der Wanne ausgestiegen waren. Sie trocknete ihn sanft ab, wobei sie gekonnt mit einem Grinsen über seine Oberschenkel nach oben streichelte. Sie ließ den Teil seines Körpers bewusst aus, der sich so sehr nach ihrer Zuwendung sehnte. Rabastan war mittlerweile mehr als ungeduldig. Er wollte, nein, er konnte nicht länger warten.

Sie küssten sich voller Hingabe, während sie langsam zum Bett schritten. Heftige Lust und ein beinahe unstillbares Verlangen nach dem anderen hatte sie erfasst. Rabastan konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er jemals eine Frau so sehr begehrt hatte wie Hermine. Vorsichtig löste er das Handtuch, das sie um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte, und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren wunderschönen Körper, dessen Makellosigkeit nur durch die feine, rosa Narbe auf ihrem Brustbein gestört wurde, wo Dolohows Fluch sie einst getroffen hatte. Rabastan legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie näher an sich.

Hermine küsste ihn mit feuriger Leidenschaft, dann hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen: „Ich liebe dich und ich will dich, Rabastan."

Gleich darauf lag sie auf ihrem Bett unter ihm. Viel zu lange schon hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Hermine bremste ihn für einen Moment.

„Rabastan, ich habe das noch nie gemacht", raunte sie etwas verlegen. „Könnten wir…?"

„Das macht nichts", antwortete Rabastan und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Hermine schloss genüsslich die Augen und seufzte leise. „Wir machen das ganz langsam und vorsichtig."

Ihre leisen, lustvollen Seufzer, ihr weicher, zarter Körper, ihre Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen, sein Name, mit ihrer samtigen Stimme gestöhnt, als sie kam – ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht übertraf all seine Vorstellungskraft.

In dieser Nacht wurde endlich das Wirklichkeit, was Rabastan in seinen Träumen verfolgte, seit er Hermine das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es war nur viel besser.


	14. Chapter 14

Rabastan hatte in seiner Zeit als Todesser bereits viele grausame Dinge getan und er hatte andere viele grausame Dinge tun sehen. Er wusste auch, dass der Dunkle Lord sehr grausam sein konnte. Nicht nur einmal hatte er zur Bestrafung den Folterfluch seines Meisters zu spüren bekommen. Was er jedoch an diesem Sonntagabend, als ihn der Dunkle Lord überraschend nach Hogwarts rief, mitansehen musste, überstieg seine kühnste Vorstellungskraft und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute er, sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen zu haben.

Er und Hermine hatten sich gerade auf ihr Zimmer begeben und waren dabei, sich auf einen sinnlichen Abend zu zweit vorzubereiten, als Rabastans Dunkles Mal brannte. Hermine zog ihm gerade seinen Umhang aus und bedeckte seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen, während sie ihn langsam zu ihrem Bett drängte, als er zusammenzuckte und sich von ihr löste. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht griff sich Rabastan an seinen linken Unterarm.

„Musst du gehen?", fragte Hermine, enttäuscht über ihre Unterbrechung.

„Ja, der Dunkle Lord ruft mich", sagte Rabastan, der ebenfalls wenig begeistert über die Störung war. Er konnte sich wahrlich etwas Besseres für einen Sonntagabend vorstellen als die Gegenwart seines Meisters. „Ich hoffe, ich brauche nicht so lang."

„Ich schätze mal, ich brauche nicht auf dich zu warten", meinte Hermine seufzend.

„Tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Rabastan und gab ihr zum Abschied einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Wir holen das nach. Versprochen. Geh schlafen, ich werde nachher leise sein, damit ich dich nicht wecke."

Zumindest hatte ihn sein Herr nicht eine halbe Stunde später während eines sehr unpassenden Zeitpunkts gerufen, dachte Rabastan säuerlich, während er durch die Einfahrt des Lestrange-Anwesens zur Appariergrenze eilte. Dennoch war er höchst ungehalten über die späte Störung. Als er schließlich den Weg hoch zum Schloss erklomm, erinnerte sie daran, dass er besser seine Gefühle mit Okklumentik verbarg, bevor er seinem Herrn gegenübertrat.

Zu seiner Überraschung traf er auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro auf Macnair, Avery und Rowle.

„Hat er dich auch gerufen, Lestrange?", fragte Rowle.

„Ja. Euch auch?"

„Vorhin gerade. Das ist seltsam, es gab schon lange kein Treffen mehr."

Das stimmte freilich. Früher hatte der Dunkle Lord seine Todesser regelmäßig zu Versammlungen einberufen, meist wussten sie schon ein paar Tage vorher Bescheid. Seit dem Ende des Krieges allerdings kam dies äußerst selten vor. Rabastan beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ein spontanes Treffen nach so langer Zeit konnte nicht Gutes verheißen.

Sein Verdacht, dass ihr Treffen keinen erfreulichen Anlass hatte, erhärtete sich, als die vier Männer das Büro des Schulleiters betraten. Sie waren offenbar nicht die Einzigen, die der Dunkle Lord gerufen hatte, denn praktisch alle Todesser des inneren Zirkels waren anwesend. Rabastan sah Travers, Selwyn, Crabbe, Nott, die beiden Carrows und etliche andere. Sie alle waren in ihre schwarzen Todesserumhänge gekleidet und standen in einem weiten Halbkreis um den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, an dem der Dunkle Lord saß. Melinda Vermont stand direkt neben ihm. Hier und da war leises Getuschel zu vernehmen, doch als Rabastan und die anderen eintraten, verstummte die Runde.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, sind auch unsere letzten Gäste eingetroffen."

Ihre Kameraden schritten zur Seite, um Rabastan, Macnair, Avery und Rowle in den Kreis aufzunehmen. Als sie den Kreis öffneten, gaben sie den Blick auf eine Person frei, die auf dem Boden in ihrer Mitte kniete. Es war Augustus Rookwood. Seine Hände waren gefesselt.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich euch so spät am Abend noch behelligen muss, doch glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass ihr für die Zeit bestens entschädigt werdet." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem am Boden knienden Rookwood.

Rabastan gefiel es so gar nicht, was der Dunkle Lord sagte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„Unser Freund Rookwood hier bekam von mir den Auftrag, den Widerstand zu beobachten und Kämpfer auszuheben. Das sollte doch eigentlich keine so schwierige Aufgabe sein, oder?" Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich nun direkt an Augustus.

„Nein… nein, Herr", stammelte Rookwood.

„Das sehe ich auch so. Aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich dabei wohl doch zu viel von dir verlangt."

„Bitte, Herr… My Lord, lasst mich erklären…"

„Schweig, Rookwood!" Die Stimme des Lords hallte von den Wänden des Büros wider. In der darauffolgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die umstehenden Todesser trauten sich kaum zu atmen. Rabastans Herz pochte unangenehm schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er spürte genau, dass gleich etwas passieren würde.

„Ich habe zu viele Erklärungen gehört", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit zu oft vergeben, ich war zu nachsichtig. Soll ich euch verraten, was Rookwood stattdessen gemacht hat?" Er sah reihum in jedes einzelne Gesicht. „Statt die Kämpfer des Widerstandes unschädlich zu machen, hat er sie entkommen lassen! Und hat es dabei fertiggebracht fünf Neuanwärter zu verlieren."

Rabastan konnte sich gut erinnern, dass der Dunkle Lord sie in der Vergangenheit bei Versagen öfter vor allen anderen bloßgestellt hatte. Normalerweise hatte der Betroffene Spott, Hohn und Gelächter sicher, denn jeder wollte die Demütigung eines anderen in vollen Zügen genießen, brachte sie einen doch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords weiter nach oben. Heute jedoch lachte niemand, heute bedachte niemand Rookwood mit einem hämischen Kommentar.

„Lord Voldemort verzeiht nicht so einfach, diese Lektion wirst du heute Abend lernen, Rookwood."

Rabastan erwartete, dass der Dunkle Lord Rookwood foltern würde. Und auch Rookwood schien das zu erwarten. Doch der Lord hob nicht seinen Zauberstab, sondern schnippte stattdessen mit den Fingern, als ob er jemandem ein Zeichen geben wollte. Kurz darauf sprang die Tür zum Büro auf und sechs Personen traten ein.

Rabastan traute seinen Augen nicht. Die fünf grobschlächtigen Männer, die alle ungepflegt waren und zerschlissene Kleidung trugen, konnten nur Greifer sein. Sie trieben ein weinendes Mädchen vor sich her, das nicht viel jünger als Hermine sein konnte und Rabastan erschreckend bekannt vorkam.

„Das ist doch nicht…", murmelte Travers neben ihm, der es auch bemerkt hatte.

Die Todesser im Kreis wichen auseinander, um den Neuankömmlingen Platz zu machen.

„Onkel!", rief das Mädchen weinend. „Onkel!"

In diesem Moment dämmerte es nicht nur Rabastan, was der Dunkle Lord vorhatte.

„Katharina", sagte Rookwood bestürzt. „Was…?"

„Onkel, was passiert hier?!", fragte das Mädchen verzweifelt, als sie neben Rookwood auf dem Boden knien musste.

„My Lord, nein, bitte nicht!", bat Rookwood inständig. „Bitte nicht meine Nichte! Bestraft mich, aber lasst sie aus dem Spiel! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun! Bitte, ich flehe euch an!"

Der Dunkle Lord blieb hart. Er befahl Rookwood, sich neben Rowle und Yaxley in den Kreis zu stellen. Als sich Augustus widersetzte, brachte er ihn mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen und zwang ihn, zu den anderen zu gehen.

Die Todesser formten nun einen großen Halbkreis um Rookwoods Nichte Katharina und die fünf Greifer.

„Lasst euch alle das eine Warnung sein, dass es keine gute Idee ist, mich zu enttäuschen", sagte der Dunkle Lord kalt, dann gab er den Greifern ein Handzeichen.

* * *

Die nächsten Stunden waren die grässlichsten, die Rabastan jemals erlebt hatte. Der Anblick war nur schwer zu ertragen. Die fünf Greifer vergingen sich abwechselnd und auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise an Rookwoods Nichte und gingen dabei mit unbeschreiblicher Brutalität vor. Sie verprügelten Katharina, bis sie fast bewusstlos war und sich nicht mehr wehrte, rissen ihr die Kleider vom Leib und vergnügten sich nacheinander mit ihr. Die Schreie des jungen Mädchens hallten von den Wänden des Büros wider. Rabastan schmerzten schon nach kurzer Zeit die Ohren davon. Die Schreie gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Alle umstehenden Todesser waren gezwungen, dem Spektakel beizuwohnen und zuzusehen. Der Dunkle Lord ließ niemanden den Raum verlassen und Rabastan wusste auch den Grund dafür. Der Dunkle Lord wollte an Rookwood ein Exempel statuieren und jeder von ihnen sollte genau wissen, was ihm oder besser denjenigen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, bei Versagen blühte.

Es ging nicht mehr nur um Bestrafung mit dem Folterfluch oder die Demütigung durch die anderen Todesser. Es ging um Zerstörung. Entweder bedingungsloser Gehorsam und Selbstaufgabe, oder man bezahlte den Preis.

Irgendwann verstummten Katharinas Schreie und verwandelten sich in ein flehendes Wimmern. Auch Rookwood flehte, jedoch genauso vergeblich.

„My Lord, bitte…"

Der Dunkle Lord blieb unbeugsam. Mit regungsloser Miene beobachtete er das Geschehen. Ob ihm gefiel, was er sah, war nicht auszumachen. Die Todesser freilich hatten keine Freude an dem Dargebotenen. Alecto, der einzigen Frau in ihrer Runde abgesehen von Melinda, liefen stumme Tränen übers Gesicht. Rabastan hatte sie noch nie so verletzlich gesehen. Melinda selbst, die hinter dem Dunklen Lord stand, musste ein paar Mal ihren Blick abwenden. Diejenigen, die Kinder hatten, so wie Selwyn und Avery, waren zutiefst schockiert und erschüttert. Auf ihren Gesichtern stand Furcht. Sie hatten Angst um ihre Familien. Sie verstanden sofort, dass Katharina auch eine ihrer Töchter sein konnte. Einem anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Rabastan stand gegenüber von Amycus, der sein Entsetzen über die Gewalt der Greifer nicht verbergen konnte. Ihm war anzusehen, wie sehr ihn die Ereignisse mitnahmen. Je länger die Folter ging, desto blasser wurde er. Er sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht und er müsste sich gleich übergeben. Die ganze Zeit über stand er stocksteif da und starrte das leidende Mädchen an.

Rabastan war sich über seine eigenen Gefühle nicht ganz klar. Er empfand Mitleid für Rookwoods Nichte und musste gleichzeitig den Drang unterdrücken, ihr zu helfen. Er hätte die Greifer am liebsten eigenhändig einen nach dem anderen qualvoll getötet, um sie für ihre Taten zu bestrafen. Er konnte nachvollziehen, wie sich Avery fühlte. Seine Tochter war im Alter von Rookwoods Nichte. Er selbst sah für einen kurzen Moment Hermine an Katharinas Stelle. Zorn, Wut und Hilflosigkeit überkamen ihn. In diesem Moment empfand er zum ersten Mal in seinem Todesserdasein Abscheu und Hass gegenüber demjenigen, dem er ewige Treue geschworen hatte.

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die Tortur schließlich ein Ende hatte. Katharina lag am Boden, gebrochen, in zerrissenen Kleidern und kaum mehr am Leben. Sie blutete stark. Auf dem Steinboden um sie herum hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet. Der Dunkle Lord schickte die Greifer weg.

Amycus konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so schlecht gefühlt zu haben. Das junge Mädchen versuchte, sich über den Boden zu schleppen, war aber zu schwach. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und für einen kurzen Moment kreuzten sich ihre und Amycus' Blicke.

Als er ihr geschundenes Gesicht mit dem großen Bluterguss auf ihrer Wange und dem zugeschwollenen Auge sah und ihr Mund stumm das Worte „Hilfe" formte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Er sah seine ehemalige Geliebte, Vanessa Lenormand, vor sich, genau an der Stelle, an der Katharina Rookwood jetzt lag und er sah sie genauso verletzt und geschändet. Eine Welle von Übelkeit übermannte ihn regelrecht und er musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht den Inhalt seines Magens auf dem Boden des Büros zu verteilen.

Amycus war der Erste, der das Büro des Schulleiters fluchtartig verließ, nachdem der Dunkle Lord sie entlassen hatte. Als er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und kam für eine ganze Woche nicht heraus.

Dolohow erwachte als Erster aus der Schockstarre. Er trat nach vorne, legte seinen Umhang um Rookwoods Nichte und half ihr auf. Rookwood selbst konnte nichts tun. Er war erschöpft auf die Knie gesunken und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er war außerstande aufzustehen.

„Ich hoffe, du nimmst deine Aufgaben beim nächsten Mal etwas ernster, Rookwood, und widmest ihnen deine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, My Lord", sagte Rookwood schwach und unter größter Mühe.

Ihre Versammlung löste sich auf. Einerseits schien jeder das Büro möglichst schnell verlassen zu wollen, andererseits schien das blanke Entsetzen über den Horror, den sie eben für Stunden mitangesehen hatten, sie am Ort des Schreckens festzuhalten. Es dauerte lange, bis sich jemand bewegte. Niemand sagte etwas. Alle sahen nach unten. Niemand konnte oder wollte Worte für den heutigen Abend finden.

Nachdem er endlich Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiedererlangt hatte, bemerkte Rabastan, dass sich seine Glieder wie Blei anfühlten. Ihm war schwindelig und er hatte Kopfschmerzen, als er es endlich schaffte, nach Hause zu apparieren.

Er fand seinen Bruder auf dem Sofa schlafend im Wohnzimmer. Hermine lag im Bett und war ebenfalls bereits eingeschlafen. Rabastan betrachtete sie eine Weile, wie sie entspannt da lag und ruhig atmete. Sie war unschuldig und wusste nichts von den Grauen, die außerhalb ihres sicheren Zuhauses geschahen. Nach dem heutigen Abend entschied sich Rabastan, dafür zu sorgen, dass das auch so blieb.

Er verließ sein Zuhause wieder und apparierte nach London. Ihm war jetzt nach einem starken alkoholischen Getränk zumute, dass ihn seine Sorgen und vor allem die Bilder, die sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, vergessen ließ. In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrte er betrunken zu Hermine zurück, legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in Rabastans Armen erwachte, spürte sie sofort, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

* * *

Rodolphus war lange vor ihnen aufgestanden und weil das Wetter passend war, war er schon vor Stunden nach draußen in den Garten gegangen.

Hermine und Rabastan standen spät auf und saßen zu zweit am Frühstückstisch. Rabastan, der in der Nacht zuvor offenbar eine Menge getrunken hatte, musste erst einmal einen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen einnehmen.

Hermine fand, dass er schlecht aussah. Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und er machte den Eindruck, als mache ihm etwas schwer zu schaffen. Tipsi hatte ihnen Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück gemacht (die besten, die Hermine je gegessen hatte), doch Rabastan rührte kaum etwas an. Er trank nicht mal Kaffee oder Tee, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war.

Heute Morgen, als Hermine in seinen Armen aufgewacht war, hatte sie sofort gemerkt, dass in der Nacht davor etwas passiert sein musste. Rabastans Umarmung, die sie sehr schätzte und in der sie sich wohlfühlte, war nicht wie sonst sanft und zärtlich und erfüllte sie auch nicht mit der wohligen Wärme, die sie kannte. Rabastan hatte sie umklammert, als ob er sie festhalten wollte, als ob er Angst hätte, dass ihm Hermine entglitt.

Sie hatte ihn bislang nicht auf den gestrigen Abend angesprochen, denn normalerweise interessierte es sie nicht, was bei den Todessertreffen passierte, doch diesmal musste sie es tun. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Rabastan.

Als Einstieg in das Gespräch schob sie ihm die Marmelade hin und fragte ihn, ob er etwas davon wollte.

„Die ist wirklich gut", sagte Hermine und versuchte, ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken.

Rabastan reagierte kaum. Er schüttelte nur kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

„Rabastan", sagte Hermine und schob ihren Teller weg. In seiner Gegenwart war ihr längst der Appetit vergangen. „Du bist den ganzen Morgen schon so komisch. Gestern Abend, bevor du weg musstest, war noch alles in Ordnung. Du warst die ganze Nacht weg und hast getrunken. Bitte, rede mit mir. Sag mir, was passiert ist. Dich beschäftigt doch etwas, das sehe ich."

Als er keine Antwort gab, versuchte sie es weiter.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich und will doch einfach nur wissen…"

„Vielleicht will ich aber nicht darüber reden!", polterte Rabastan plötzlich los, schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, sodass sein Glas umfiel, und rauschte hinaus.

Hermine blieb starr vor Schreck zurück. Sie war zur Salzsäule erstarrt und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Völlig durcheinander sah sie zu, wie sich die Tischdecke mit Orangensaft vollsog.

Er hatte sie noch nie angeschrien. Überhaupt war Rabastan noch nie laut geworden. Er war immer sehr ruhig und gelassen und selten gab es etwas, das ihn wütend machte. Es erschreckte Hermine zutiefst, dass er so aus der Haut gefahren war, und augenblicklich fühlte sie sich schuldig. Sie hatte ihn bedrängt. Es traf sie sehr, dass er sie angeschrien hatte.

Sie ließ Rabastan in Ruhe und gesellte sich stattdessen zu Rodolphus in den Garten.

* * *

Hermine sah Rabastan sogar für ein paar Tage überhaupt nicht. Er schlief nicht mal mehr mit ihr in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett. Dann schließlich, nachdem sie vier volle Tage nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, kam er kleinlaut zu ihr zurück. Mittlerweile sah er wieder besser aus.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen. Ich weiß, du hast es nur gut gemeint."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Hermine sofort. „Ich bin dir nicht böse. Dir ging es nicht gut, das habe ich gemerkt."

„Das rechtfertigt nicht, dass ich…"

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. „Lass uns bitte nicht mehr darüber reden. Vergeben und vergessen."

„Danke."

„Möchtest du heute darüber reden, was dich so sehr beschäftigt hat?", fragte Hermine.

Rabastan zögerte. Das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. „Bei dem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord ist etwas… Unschönes passiert, was uns alle… ziemlich fertig gemacht hat."

„Was war das? Hat der Dunkle Lord dich bestraft?"

„Nein, das heißt, ach, ich weiß nicht. Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Ich möchte das eigentlich gerne vergessen."

Er nahm sie fest in seine starken Arme. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, und ich werde niemals zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Rabastan", sagte Hermine und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Das Paar verharrte lange in der Umarmung, um sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben und die vergangenen Tage der Entbehrung nachzuholen. Hermine wusste, was sie für den Rest des Tages wollte: Rabastan.

Sie begann ihn zu küssen und auszuziehen und übernahm für die kommende Nacht die Führung. Als sie auf ihm ritt und die beiden zusammen den Gipfel ihrer Leidenschaft erklommen, waren alle Schrecken zumindest für kurze Zeit vergessen.

* * *

Auch wenn Rabastan in den kommenden Tagen und Wochen merklich verändert war, kehrte das verliebte Paar allmählich zur Normalität zurück. Hermine wusste genau, dass Rabastan etwas beschäftigte, über das er nicht sprechen wollte. Als sie Avery und Macnair besuchten bestätigte sich Hermines Verdacht. Rabastans Freunde verhielten sich nicht wie sonst, sondern waren eher wortkarg. Etwas musste bei ihrem Treffen passiert sein, etwas, über das sie alle nicht sprechen wollten. Wenn selbst die Todesser bedrückt über etwas waren, was bei einem Treffen mit ihrem Lord vorgefallen war, dann konnte der Grund dafür nur ein schlimmer sein und Hermine wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dieser Grund sein könnte.

Sie besuchten Avery in seinem Atelier, wo Hermine beeindruckt seine Bilder bestaunte.

„Wow, das ist wirklich… Ich bin sprachlos", sagte Hermine, während sie die Gemälde bewunderte. Avery entpuppte sich als detailversessener Maler, der im Stil des Realismus arbeitete und der bei der Darstellung seiner Motive höchste Präzision und Akribie walten ließ.

„Mein Angebot steht noch, Ms. Granger", meinte Avery. „Lassen Sie sich von mir porträtieren."

Macnair hingegen hätte gegensätzlicher nicht sein können. Rabastan und Hermine besuchten in auf seinem Anwesen in der Grafschaft Cornwall. Das Haus war umgeben von einer riesigen Fläche Wald und Ländereien, die die Familie Macnair seit Generationen bewirtschaftete. Der ganze Stolz der Familie lag aber verborgen hinter dem Haus auf einer freien Fläche.

Macnair führte Rabastan und Hermine über das Gelände zu einer großen Voliere. In fast einem Dutzend Käfige saßen alle möglichen Arten von Greifvögeln: Eulen, Adler und Falken.

„In meiner Familie ist die Falknerei Tradition. Früher wurde mit den Tieren auch noch gejagt, aber heute sind sie nur noch Haustiere."

„Die sind wunderschön", sagte Hermine.

Macnair zog sich einen ledernen Falknerhandschuh über seinen rechten Arm, öffnete den Käfig und ließ einen Steinadler auf seinen Unterarm steigen.

„Ich dachte, die gibt's bei uns gar nicht", meinte Rabastan.

„Stimmt. Den habe ich aus einem Ei aufgezogen, das mir jemand aus den Alpen mitgebracht hat. Wollen Sie ihn anfassen, Ms. Granger?"

Hermine näherte sich vorsichtig und berührte das weiche Gefieder des Vogels, der sie mit wachsamen Augen argwöhnisch beäugte.

„Haben Sie die auch trainiert?", fragte sie, während sie den Adler streichelte.

„Ja." Macnair ließ das Tier losfliegen. Der Steinadler erhob sich in die Lüfte und verschwand schließlich über den Baumwipfeln. Macnair wartete ein paar Minuten, dann zog er eine Pfeife unter seinem Umhang hervor und blies hinein, um dem Vogel zu signalisieren, dass er zurückkommen sollte.

„Ziehen Sie den Handschuh an, Ms. Granger, dann landet er auf Ihrem Arm."

Hermine ließ sich widerwillig überreden. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm stand sie da und wartete auf den Steinadler. Macnair holte inzwischen Fleischstückchen, die er dem Tier als Belohnung geben wollte.

„Achtung, er kommt", flüsterte Rabastan, der hinter Hermine stand und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. „Mach dich bereit."

Hermine machte einen Ausfallschritt, damit sie einen besseren Stand hatte, dann ließ sie den Vogel auf ihrem Arm landen. Vielleicht merkte das Tier, wie unsicher sie war, denn es landete ungewöhnlich sanft. Hermine zuckte trotzdem ein bisschen zusammen, als sie das Gewicht des Vogels auf ihrem Arm spürte. Macnair gab seinem Adler ein Stück Fleisch zu fressen.

Später als Hermine und Rabastan nach Hause appariert waren, machten sie noch einen Spaziergang durch den Garten des Lestrange-Anwesens.

„Die Vögel waren echt toll. Ich hab noch nie einen Adler oder einen Falken aus der Nähe gesehen."

„Beim ersten Mal war ich auch schwer beeindruckt", meinte Rabastan.

„Was meinst du, soll ich mich von Avery porträtieren lassen? Das würde hier in eure Sammlung passen."

In den Gängen und Zimmern des Lestrange-Anwesens hingen unzählige Gemälde von Rabastans Vorfahren.

„Mir haben diese historischen Kleider sehr gut gefallen", sagte Hermine, die immer noch begeistert war. „Das wäre…"

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht so recht, Hermine", meinte Rabastan. „Die anderen Portraits sind ziemlich unfreundlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich in ihrer Mitte akzeptieren werden."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später war Rabastan praktisch wieder der Alte. Er schaffte es sogar sich aufzuraffen und endlich den Dachboden gründlich auszumisten und aufzuräumen. Wenn Hermine ihm Gesellschaft leistete, dann lachten sie gemeinsam über das alte Kinderspielzeug der beiden Brüder, das sie fanden, oder sahen sich zusammen alte Fotoalben an.

„Da war ich drei und Rodolphus fünf", erklärte Rabastan bei einem Bild, auf dem er und sein Bruder als kleine Kinder zu sehen waren. „Wir haben oft im Garten draußen gespielt. Ich hab manchmal Rodolphus' Spielzeug einfach genommen, ohne ihn zu fragen. Da war er richtig sauer. Aus Rache wollte er mich dann dazu bringen, einen Regenwurm zu essen."

Hermine prustete laut los.

„Unsere Eltern haben es rechtzeitig gesehen und haben ihn davon abgehalten. Ich nehme es ihm nicht übel."

Wenn sie allein waren, machten sie die Nacht zum Tage und gaben sich bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ihrer Leidenschaft hin. Hermine wollte nie wieder von einer anderen Person geküsst, berührt oder geliebt werden als von Rabastan. Sie harmonierten perfekt miteinander. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann fühlte sie sich vollständig. Sie bekam nicht nur die körperliche Befriedigung, nach der sie sich sehnte, auch die schwarze Leere in ihrem Inneren nach dem Tod ihrer Freunde war endlich ausgefüllt worden.

* * *

Es war ein Sonntagmorgen. Rabastan und Hermine hatten nach einer romantischen Nacht bis in den späten Vormittag geschlafen und quälten sich nun mehr als widerwillig aus dem Bett. Hermine knuddelte sich fest in ihre Decke und zog eine Schnute, als Rabastan verkündete, er wolle eine Dusche nehmen.

„Das hat doch Zeit", meinte Hermine entrüstet. „Komm wieder zurück ins Bett. Es ist so schön."

„Du kannst ja mitkommen", schlug Rabastan vor, wobei er vielsagend grinste.

Das ließ sich Hermine nicht zweimal sagen. Kurz darauf gingen sie nach unten ins Esszimmer.

Rodolphus saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und las die Wochenendausgabe des _Tagespropheten_. Auf dem Tisch stand ein großer Teller mit Pfannkuchen. Als Rodolphus Hermine und Rabastan bemerkte, faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und bedachte das verliebte Paar mit einem genervten Blick, während er ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte trommelte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Rabastan gut gelaunt, setzte sich und nahm sich sofort einen Pfannkuchen. Hermine, die an diesem Morgen energiegeladen war, schnappte sich sofort die Zeitung.

„Wir müssen mal ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden. Ich freu mich ja wirklich für euch zwei, dass ihr euch nachts so gut amüsiert", sagte Rodolphus verstimmt. „Aber tut mir bitte einen Gefallen. Legt das nächste Mal, wenn ihr „beschäftigt" seid, einen Schweigezauber über euer Zimmer, ja?"

Hermines Wangen wurden augenblicklich knallrot und sie versteckte sich hinter der Zeitung. Rabastan brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Klar, kein Problem!", sagte er, als er sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Vielen Dank, ich wäre euch wirklich sehr verbunden."

Hermine traute sich kaum, sich mit dem Bruder ihres Geliebten an einen Tisch zu setzen, so peinlich war ihr das Ganze. Rabastan grinste und bestrich seinen Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade.

„Hermine, willst du die Zeitung lesen?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Oh, ähm, ja, wieso eigentlich nicht", meinte Hermine. Es war lange her, dass sie sich über die neuesten Vorkommnisse in der Zaubererwelt informiert hatte. Normalerweise ignorierte sie Nachrichten konsequent.

„Würdest du mir aber bitte den Wirtschaftsteil geben? Den habe ich noch nicht gelesen", bat Rodolphus.

„Klar", sagte Hermine, suchte den Teil heraus und reichte ihm Rodolphus.

„Danke."

Während sich Rodolphus dem Wirtschaftsteil widmete, überflog Hermine die aktuellen Schlagzeilen. Der Minister hatte ein neues Gesetz erlassen und Yaxley, der Leiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung, hatte ein Interview dazu gegeben.

Als Hermine Seite 2 aufschlug, stockte ihr den Atem und ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Die beiden Brüder, die gerade angefangen hatten, sich über den Immobilienmarkt in London zu unterhalten, hatten zum Glück nichts bemerkt.

Sofort begann Hermine zu lesen. Ein paar ehemalige Mitglieder des Phönixordens und Kämpfer des Widerstandes hatten sich kürzlich einen Kampf mit Auroren aus dem Zaubereiministerium geliefert. Alle waren flüchtig, was Hermine aufatmen ließ. Allerdings wurden jetzt alle mit Haftbefehl gesucht. Ihre Fotos waren nebeneinander in der Zeitung abgebildet, darunter jeweils die Summe des Kopfgeldes, das auf sie ausgesetzt war. Hermines Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen und augenblicklich verging ihr der Appetit.

Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch Neville Longbottom vor zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse gesehen worden. Es war nicht gelungen ihn zu festzunehmen und das Ministerium nahm Hinweise zu seiner Ergreifung aus der Bevölkerung entgegen.

 _Vor zwei Tagen._ Hermine und Rabastan waren vor zwei Tagen ebenfalls in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie Nevilles Auftauchen dort nur knapp verpasst.

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass es ihm gutging und dass ihn das Ministerium nicht erwischte.

„Irgendwas Interessantes?", fragte Rabastan.

„Nein, nein!", sagte Hermine schnell, schlug die Zeitung zu und legte sie beiseite. „Rita hat wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn geschrieben."

„Ach, typisch. Ich frage mich, wann der _Prophet_ sie endlich auf die Straße setzt."

* * *

Weder Rodolphus noch Rabastan sprachen in der kommenden Woche mit Hermine über das, was in der Zeitung gestanden hatte. Ob sie es bloß aus Rücksicht auf Hermine nicht ansprachen oder tatsächlich nicht gelesen hatten, wusste Hermine nicht, sie war aber froh, sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

Natürlich beschäftigte es sie irgendwie, was „draußen", außerhalb ihrer Welt im Lestrange-Haus, vor sich ging. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freunde und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute. Meist verdrängte sie ihre Ängste, weil sie sich vor den beiden Brüdern nichts anmerken lassen wollte.

Wenn sie abends im Bett lag und ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht Rabastan galt, dann konnte sie oft lange nicht einschlafen, weil ihre Gedanken bei Neville und den anderen waren. Hermine hatte große Angst, dass die Geschehnisse draußen ihren Weg irgendwann in ihr neues Zuhause finden und ihren neugewonnen Frieden und ihr Glück zerstören könnten.

Ihre Sorgen waren immer nur nebensächlich, wenn Rabastan sie in seine Arme schloss und die Nacht ihnen gehörte. Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann vergaß sie alles um sich herum. Er gab ihr die Kraft und den Halt, den sie brauchte, um weiterleben zu können. Wenn er sie küsste, wenn sie miteinander schliefen und wenn sie gemeinsam den Gipfel der Leidenschaft erklommen, dann war Hermine glücklich und lebendig. Erst als sie Rabastan Lestrange getroffen hatte, hatte ihr Leben wirklich begonnen.

* * *

Anderswo herrschte nicht das Glück, das Rabastan und Hermine teilten, sondern die Dunkelheit. Nach den schrecklichen Vorkommnissen im Schulleiterbüro hatte sich Amycus zurückgezogen und war auch noch nach einer ganzen Woche nicht in der Lage, seine Zufluchtsstätte zu verlassen.

Er entschuldigtes ich wegen Krankheit bei Melinda und ließ sich vorübergehend von ihr vertreten. Er konnte nichts essen und musste sich ständig übergeben. Nachts plagten ihn Albträume. In seinen Träumen sah er immer wieder abwechselnd das junge Mädchen und Vanessa zusammen, wie sie von der wild gewordenen Horde Greifer geschändet wurden.

Amycus schlief in jener Woche kaum. Er hatte Angst die Augen zu schließen, er hatte selbst Angst vor die Tür zu treten. Allein der Gedanke daran, die Schüler wiederzusehen, vor einer Klasse zu stehen und zu unterrichten, versetzte ihn in Panik. Wenn er nur die Hand auf die Türklinke legte, brach ihm bereits kalter Schweiß aus.

Er fühlte sich elendig, absolut miserabel. Wenn er es als Mann nicht als ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewertet hätte, Amycus wäre wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Seine Schwester besuchte ihn kein einziges Mal, vermutlich weil sie auf ihre ganz eigene Weise mit dem Erlebten zurechtzukommen versuchte.

Am siebten Tag hielt Amycus es nicht mehr länger aus. Es war Sonntag und das Schloss war ruhig. Die meisten Schüler waren in Hogsmeade oder draußen am See, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht ewig in seinem Büro verstecken und vor dem Unvermeidlichen davonlaufen konnte. In der einwöchigen Einsamkeit hatte er endlich eingesehen, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Amycus musste endlich eine Wahl treffen: die Wahl über sein zukünftiges Leben.

Während er das Foto betrachtete, das ihm Vanessa bei der Jubiläumsfeier gegeben hatte, dachte er nach. Lange hatte er diesen wichtigen Moment hinausgeschoben. Zu lange, wie er jetzt wusste. Es gab deshalb nur eine Lösung für seine Miesere: Er musste schnell handeln.

Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wo genau in London Valentina Lenormand lebte. Mit pochendem Herzen und zittrigen Händen stand Amycus eine Stunde später vor der Tür der Wohnung. Er brauchte gute zehn Minuten, bis er sich endlich überwinden konnte, die Klingel zu betätigen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Schritte von drinnen hörte und die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde.

„Ja?"

Da war sie, die Stimme, nach deren Klang er sich gesehnt hatte. „Vanessa, ich bin's, Amycus."

Die Tür ging sofort auf. „Amycus?! Was machst du denn hier?!" Vanessa Lenormand starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an.

„Können wir reden? Bitte."

„Natürlich. Was gibt's?"

„Bist du allein?", fragte Amycus, als er nach innen trat und Vanessa die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Ja. Tante ist mit Alexia in die Stadt gegangen. Du siehst nicht so gut aus, wenn ich das bemerken darf."

Das glaubte Amycus ihr gern. Eine Woche praktisch ohne Essen und Schlaf hinterließen ihre Spuren.

„Hatte eine harte Woche", sagte Amycus. „Ich wollte gerne mit dir reden, wenn du mir überhaupt noch zuhörst."

„Amycus, natürlich", sagte Vanessa, auf deren Gesicht er ablesen konnte, wie sehr sie sich freute, dass er gekommen war. „Ich habe so lange darauf gehofft, dass wir uns wiedersehen."

„Ich muss dir ein paar Dinge sagen", begann Amycus, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte. „Es tut mir alles so leid, Vanessa. Was ich in Hogwarts getan habe und wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich…"

Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. „Alectos und meine Kindheit war nicht die beste", erklärte Amycus. „Unser Vater hat oft getrunken und dann unsere Mutter oder uns geschlagen. Ich… Ich wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen, aber ich hatte Angst."

„Wovor, Amycus?"

„Dass ich womöglich genauso werde wie unser Vater. Ich hatte Angst, ein schlechter Vater zu werden."

„Hey, ich war 17, als ich Mutter geworden bin", sagte Vanessa. Sie trat nah an ihn heran und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Was glaubst du, was ich für Sorgen hatte? Ich hatte auch Angst, dass ich mich nicht anständig um mein Kind kümmern kann, aber ich hatte eine sehr gute Hilfe und es funktioniert alles wunderbar." Sie ergriff seine Hände. „Man muss nur Hilfe zulassen, Amycus. Man muss nicht alles alleine machen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein wunderbarer Vater wärst."

„Es war trotzdem nicht richtig, dich allein zu lassen."

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle mehr", sagte Vanessa.

„Doch, das tut es. Ich habe dich gehen lassen und das war ein Fehler. Du weißt vermutlich nicht, was mir unsere Beziehung bedeutet hat. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, dann könnte ich mir das niemals verzeihen. Und ich habe unsere Tochter allein gelassen. Das ist unverzeihlich."

Er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten.

„Es tut mir alles so leid", sagte Amycus niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe und ich weiß, dass ich ein ziemlicher Idiot sein kann. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, Vanessa, und es ist mein größter Wunsch, dass du mir verzeihst und mich zurücknimmst."

Sie lächelte.

„Was sagst du?"

„Weißt du, wie lange ich mir schon wünsche, dass du zu mir zurückkommst?", sagte Vanessa weinend. „Natürlich verzeihe ich dir und natürlich nehme ich dich zurück."

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest. „Das ist der glücklichste Moment seit langem. Ich liebe dich, Amycus."

Sie verharrten einige Zeit in ihrer Position, dann löste sich Amycus von Vanessa.

„Vanessa, ich werde ab jetzt Verantwortung übernehmen und für dich und Alexia da sein. Ich möchte dir gerne eine Frage stellen."

Sie nickte. „Was denn?"

„Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Vanessa antwortete nicht gleich, sondern starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, als hätte sie sich verhört. „Amycus, ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie blickte peinlich berührt nach unten.

„Vanessa, du bist die Frau, mit der ich zusammen sein möchte, mit der ich noch mehr Kinder möchte, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Würdest du mir diese Ehre erweisen? Nimmst du an?"

Sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Meine Antwort ist ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden."

Sie küssten sich.

„Tante wird Augen machen", meinte Vanessa, als sie den Kuss unterbrach. „Das wird leider noch ein unangenehmes Gespräch werden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Vanessa", beruhigte Amycus sie. „Ich habe mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr davonzulaufen, sondern meine Verantwortung wahrzunehmen. Ich werde mich stellen."

„Das meine ich nicht, Amycus", sagte Vanessa. „Tante wird dich mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie schimpft seit zwei Jahren über den nicht anwesenden Vater ihrer Nichte. Sie würde es unterstützen, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Also? Wo ist das Problem?"

„Amycus, da gibt es etwas, was ich dir sagen muss. Ich freue mich so sehr, dass wir wieder zusammen sind, aber…", sagte Vanessa ernst. Sie klang bedrückt. „Meine Tante ist im Widerstand. Und ich… bin es im Prinzip auch, weil ich nicht auf eurer Seite stehe. Du bist ein Todesser, Amycus. Ich meine, ich kann grundsätzlich mit dir auf deiner Seite sein, aber umgekehrt geht das nicht."

„Ich verstehe und du hast natürlich nicht ganz Unrecht, aber da gibt es etwas, was auch ich dir sagen muss. Ich _war_ ein Todesser", sagte Amycus langsam.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Vanessa verwirrt.

„Vor einer Woche hat der Dunkle Lord…"

„Was hat er?"

„Da war dieses Mädchen", erklärte Amycus und beim Gedanken an die Geschehnisse stieg erneut Übelkeit in ihm auf. „Der Dunkle Lord hat schreckliche Dinge getan. Ich habe an dich gedacht. Ich hatte so Angst, dass du da liegen könntest." Er brach ab.

Vanessa nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn.

„Ich kann so nicht weitermachen", sagte Amycus mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist mir alles egal. Ich…"

„Amycus, ich liebe dich und ich will dich", sagte Vanessa. „Bleib bei mir. Komm auf unsere Seite. Nur so können wir wirklich zusammen sein."

„Ich weiß. Und genau das werde ich tun."

Als er Hogwarts verlassen hatte und zu Vanessa gekommen war, hatte er seine Entscheidung eigentlich schon getroffen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

„Was ist mit meiner Schwester?" Es war die Angst, die ihn am meisten plagte. Was würde mit Alecto passieren? Er hoffte, dass sie nicht für seinen Verrat bezahlen musste.

„Sie muss ihren eigenen Weg gehen, genau wie wir beide. Ihr wird nichts passieren, da bin ich mir sicher", tröstete ihn Vanessa. „Wenn du nicht mehr da bist, dann kann der Dunkle Lord sie auch nicht benutzen, um dich zu verletzen."

„Da ist was dran."

„Komm, Amycus, meine Tante müsste bald zurück sein und dann leiten wir alles in die Wege."

Noch am selben Tag tauchten Vanessa und Amycus zusammen unter. Durch Vanessas Tante kamen sie zum Widerstand, der sie an einem geheimen Ort versteckte, wo Amycus vor den Todessern sicher sein würde.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Rabastan gezwungen gewesen war, die Verbrechen an Katharina Rookwood mitanzusehen. Er und Hermine hatten sich bereits ausgesprochen und versuchten nun zur Normalität zurückzufinden. Das Paar und Rodolphus saßen nach dem Abendessen zusammen und spielten Zaubererschach. Rodolphus hatte Hermine, die immer gedacht hatte, dass sie in Zaubererschach eine Niete war, die Regeln erklärt und ihr angeboten, mit ihr zu üben. Er und Rabastan spielten abwechselnd eine Partie mit Hermine, die zwar immer noch oft verlor, aber langsam besser wurde und mehr Übung hatte.

„Du machst gute Fortschritte", lobte Rabastan.

„Danke."

Rabastan wollte gerade einen neuen Zug mit seinem Turm machen, als die Türklingel ertönte.

„Halb elf, wer kann das sein?"

Die beiden Todesser sahen sich an. Sorge war in ihr Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Besuch, so spät am Abend, der nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen warten konnte, versetzte beide sofort in Alarmbereitschaft.

Der späte Besucher entpuppte sich als Melinda Vermont. Die Schulleiterin war in einen Reiseumhang gekleidet. Rabastan bot ihr an, ihr den Mantel abzunehmen, doch sie lehnte höflich ab.

„Vielen Dank, das ist nett, aber ich werde ohnehin nicht lange bleiben. Entschuldigt bitte die späte Störung."

„Kein Problem", sagte Rabastan. „Was ist los? Irgendwas ist passiert, oder? Sonst wärst du nicht hier."

„Leider ja. Ich komme mit schlechten Nachrichten", erklärte Melinda ernst. „Amycus ist weg."

„Was heißt das?"

„Wie? Amycus ist weg?"

„Er ist… offenbar gegangen. Er hat sich eine Woche wegen Krankheit bei mir entschuldigt. Diesen Montag erschien er nicht mehr zum Unterricht und wir erreichen ihn auch nicht mehr. Der Dunkle Lord kann ihn über das Dunkle Mal weder rufen noch ausfindig machen."

Rabastan und Rodolphus sahen sich geschockt an. „Heißt das…?!"

„Von Alecto habe ich erfahren, dass er gewisse Verbindungen zur Lenormand-Familie hat."

„Ja, er und Vanessa Lenormand waren zusammen und haben eine gemeinsame Tochter", sagte Hermine.

Melinda nickte. „Ich habe die Lenormands aufgesucht, aber musste erfahren, dass sie ihre Tochter schon vor über zwei Jahren verstoßen haben und sie bei der Tante, Valentina Lenormand, lebt."

„Ja. Vanessa hat erzählt, dass ihre Tante sich um sie und das Kind gekümmert hat", sagte Hermine. „Ihre Eltern haben sie sozusagen von zu Hause rausgeworfen, weil sie mit 17 eben von Amycus schwanger geworden ist. Ihre Tante hat sie daraufhin aufgenommen. Ich glaube, die Tante lebt in London."

„In der Tat. Ich war bei der Wohnung, fand aber auch dort niemanden", fuhr Melinda fort. „Die Wohnung war leer. Ich brauche euch wohl nicht zu erklären", sagte sie an die beiden Brüder gewandt, „was das bedeutet."

„Ach du lieber Himmel", meinte Rodolphus.

„Amycus ist mit Vanessa zusammen getürmt", schlussfolgerte Rabastan. „Das gibt's doch gar nicht."

„Davon müssen wir ausgehen, ja", sagte Melinda ernst. „Man munkelt seit langem, dass Valentina Lenormand den Widerstand unterstützt. Dasselbe wird für ihre Nichte gelten. Also müssen wir annehmen, dass Amycus mit Vanessa zusammen zum Widerstand geflohen ist."

„Verdammt. Was macht der Dunkle Lord jetzt?"

„Amycus ist jetzt offiziell ein Verräter", berichtete Melinda weiter. „Das Ministerium sucht ihn mit Haftbefehl und auf ihn wurde bereits ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Alle Todesser haben die Anweisung bekommen, ihn lebend zum Dunklen Lord zu bringen."

„Ich hoffe für ihn, dass ihn der Widerstand gut versteckt", sagte Rodolphus. „Mit diesem Verrat hat er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben."

„Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde", sagte Melinda. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so etwas tun würde. Ich vermute aber mal, dass es eine Kurzschlusshandlung war. Er hat alle seine Habseligkeiten in Hogwarts zurückgelassen. Er hat nicht einmal Geld mitgenommen."

„Dann hat er seine Flucht zumindest nicht von langer Hand geplant. Immerhin."

„Ja."

„So ein Mist. Wie geht's Alecto?"

„Sie ist sehr durcheinander und wütend. Und ich habe jetzt einen Lehrer weniger. Keine Ambitionen, Rabastan?"

„Merlin, bewahre! Ich muss leider höflich nein sagen. Tut mir leid."

„Zu schade", meinte Melinda. „Nun gut, dann muss ich eben vorübergehend für ihn übernehmen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich so schlechte Nachrichten habe. Ich dachte nur, ihr solltet es wissen."

„Danke, dass du da warst und es uns gesagt hast."

„Wir sehen uns. Rabastan, Rodolphus, Hermine."

* * *

Es war ein Samstagmorgen, als Hermine und Rabastan sich für die Winkelgasse fertig machten. Das Wetter war herrlich sommerlich, sodass sich Hermine für ein lockeres, buntes Kleid entschied. Wochen waren seit Amycus' überraschender Flucht vergangen. Sein Bild war fast jeden Tag in der Zeitung. Hermine konnte nachvollziehen, warum der Carrow-Bruder zum Abtrünnigen geworden war. Er hatte sich für Vanessa und seine Tochter entschieden, mit denen er nicht in Kontakt sein konnte, solange er dem Dunklen Lord diente. Seine Familie war ihm offenbar wichtiger gewesen als sein Dienst als Todesser.

Insgeheim bewunderte sie Amycus. Sie hatte Amycus für feige gehalten und für jemanden, der immer den leichtesten Weg ohne Widerstand einschlagen würde. Dass ausgerechnet er den Mut hatte, Voldemort zu verraten und sein Leben für seine Familie aufs Spiel zu setzen, hätte sie niemals erwartet.

Sie fragte sich allerdings trotz allem, was wohl der Auslöser für seinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel gewesen sein mochte. Sie hatte den Verdacht, dass es mit dem Ereignis an jenem besagten Sonntag zu tun hatte, als Rabastan spätabends von Voldemort gerufen worden war. Auch wenn Rabastan mittlerweile wieder fast der Alte war und sich nichts mehr anmerken ließ, spürte Hermine, dass etwas bei dem Treffen passiert sein musste, dass ihn tiefgreifend erschüttert haben musste. Er spielte es zwar herunter, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. Und Amycus hatte sich danach immerhin eine Woche in seinem Büro verschanzt, um dann zum Feind überzulaufen. Was mochte wohl vorgefallen sein?

Rabastan hatte eines Abends beim Essen verkündet, dass er sich nicht an der Suche nach Amycus beteiligen wollte. „Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass das, was ich jetzt sage, unter uns bleibt. Sollte ich Amycus über den Weg laufen, dann werde ich ihn nicht zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Er ist ein Freund und ich respektiere seine Entscheidung." Danach hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen.

Rabastan wartete schon ungeduldig in der Eingangshalle, als Hermine noch schnell ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche packte und ihren täglichen Zaubertrank einnahm.

Rodolphus war im Garten mit den Beeten beschäftigt, als sie sich verabschiedeten und nach London apparierten.

„Wir sehen uns heute Mittag!", sagte Rodolphus und winkte ihnen zu, als sich Hermine und Rabastan an den Händen nahmen und verschwanden.

Wenn Hermine nur gewusst hätte, dass es tatsächlich etwas länger dauern sollte, bis sie Rodolphus wiedersehen würde, dann wäre sie vermutlich niemals an diesem Samstag in die Winkelgasse gegangen.

„Wo willst du als erstes hin?", fragte Rabastan, nachdem sie durch die Mauer geschritten waren und sich die Geschäftsstraße vor ihnen erstreckte.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Federkiel", sagte Hermine. „Du?"

„Ich hab gesehen, dass unsere Hausapotheke mal wieder aufgestockt werden muss. Also muss ich in die Apotheke."

Obwohl es noch früh am Morgen war, waren schon ungewöhnlich viele Leute in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Rabastan ergriff Hermines Hand, damit sie sich in der Menge nicht verloren. Ein paar Leute warfen ihnen Blicke im Vorbeigehen zu. Hermine fühlte sich unter diesen Blicke oft unwohl, nur Rabastans Anwesenheit gab ihr genug Selbstvertrauen, die wertenden und oft abfälligen Blicke zu ertragen und über sie hinwegzusehen. Was wussten die anderen Leute denn schon über sie und Rabastan? Sie mussten sich für ihre Beziehung nicht rechtfertigen.

Sie gingen ohne Eile durch die Straße, kauften die Dinge, die sie sich vorgenommen hatten und sahen sie dich Schaufenster der Geschäfte an. Als Rabastan das neue Modell des Feuerblitzes in der Auslage von _Qualität für Quidditch_ bewunderte, konnte Hermine nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Bei Quidditch sind wohl alle Männer gleich!", meinte sie lachend.

Am späten Vormittag ließen sie sich mit einem Eis auf einer Bank nieder und genossen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

„Ich möchte nachher noch zu _Flourish_ _&_ _Blotts_ ", sagte Hermine. „Wenn ich ein bisschen Französisch lernen soll, dann brauche ich doch wenigstens eine kleine Lektüre dazu."

Rabastan und Rodolphus hatten kürzlich angefangen, mit Hermine etwas Französisch zu üben. Sie konnte schon einige einfach Sätze, aber brauchte dringend eine Grammatik-Hilfe.

„Brauchst du mich unbedingt?", fragte Rabastan. „Ich würde mir nämlich gerne nochmal die Besen anschauen. Vielleicht werde ich mir einen kaufen."

Hermine lachte und aß den letzten Rest ihrer Waffel. Sie gab Rabastan einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach das. Wir sehen uns dann später, ja?"

„Bis dann."

Hermine erhob sich, lächelte Rabastan ein letztes Mal zu und eilte schließlich davon. Es war das erste Mal, dass sich Hermine und Rabastan in der Winkelgasse trennten. Rabastan hatte Hermine ohne Nachzudenken gehen lassen, weil er vollstes Vertrauen in seine junge Geliebte hatte. Noch vor zwei Monaten wäre er mit ihr mitgegangen, doch ihre Beziehung hatte sich so gefestigt, dass er ihr heute blind vertraute. Er wusste genau, dass Hermine zu ihm zurückkommen würde und sie sich später wiedersehen würden.

Als er zu _Qualität für Quidditch_ zurückging, merkte er nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde.

* * *

Hermine drängelte sich an einer Gruppe Hexen vorbei, die mitten auf der Straße standen und sich unterhielten. Auf ihrem Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_ passierte sie eine enge Gasse, die völlig im Schatten der Häuser lag. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie der verlassenen Gasse keine Beachtung geschenkt, aus dem Augenwinkel jedoch nahm sie eine Bewegung war. In der Dunkelheit sah sie verschwommen eine schemenhafte Gestalt, doch bevor sie überhaupt begriff, was gerade passierte und ihren Zauberstab ziehen konnte, spürte sie bereits einen Schmerz in ihrer Brust und alles um sie herum wurde schwarz.

* * *

Rabastan blieb fast eine Stunde im Quidditch-Geschäft, weil er sich mit einem Verkäufer, der ein guter Bekannter von ihm war, unterhalten hatte. Erst als er auf die Uhr sah, merkte er, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war.

„Du meine Güte, ich muss zurück zu Hermine, sie wird schon warten", sagte er, schloss noch schnell seine Bestellung ab und verließ das Geschäft.

Sie hatten sich wieder bei der Bank verabredet. Da Rabastan sich schon etwas verspätete, rechnete er damit, dass Hermine bereits auf ihn warten würde. Er sollte sich getäuscht haben. Etwas ratlos wartete er an der leeren Bank auf sie.

Als sie nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, begann Rabastan sich Sorgen zu machen. Hermine war zuverlässig und würde ihn niemals so lange warten lassen. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie schnell die Zeit vergessen konnte, wenn sie in Bücher vertieft war, doch kam ihm ihre Verspätung höchst merkwürdig vor.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_, um sie dort zu suchen. Als er sie nirgendwo entdecken konnte, fragte er den Verkäufer, ob er Hermine gesehen hatte.

„Hermine Granger? Die war nicht hier", sagte der Mann hinter dem Ladentisch. „Tut mir leid, Mr. Lestrange."

„Haben Sie trotzdem vielen Dank", sagte Rabastan höflich und ging zurück nach draußen.

Die Winkelgasse hatte sich mit Leuten gefüllt und es herrschte reges Treiben, sodass Rabastan sich durch die Menge drängen musste. Er konnte Hermine nirgendwo entdecken und zwischen all den Menschen war es unmöglich, anständig nach ihr zu suchen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte er, als er die Straße auf und ab lief und nach Hermine Ausschau hielt. Er fragte Passanten, ob sie Hermine gesehen hatten, aber alle verneinten.

„Nein! Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Rabastan und trat gegen die Steinmauer eines Hauses.

Hermine war weg. Als sie sich vor mittlerweile fast zwei Stunden getrennt hatten, musste irgendetwas passiert sein. Sie mochte vielleicht den Weg zum Buchladen eingeschlagen haben, war aber dort nie angekommen. Alle möglichen Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. War sie entführt worden? Hatte jemand sie mitgenommen? Oder war tatsächlich das eingetreten, vor dem er sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte, aber das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte? War Hermine gegangen? Hatte sie den Moment genutzt, um zu fliehen?

Er hatte noch ihr Gesicht vor Augen, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Nichts an ihrem Lächeln hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass sie einfach weglaufen würde. Sie hatte sich gefreut, ihn später wiederzusehen. Sie hatte sogar noch davon gesprochen, Rodolphus später im Garten zu helfen. Hatte sie nicht immer gesagt, wie gern sie bei ihm und Rodolphus war und dass sie das Lestrange-Haus als ihr Zuhause ansah? War sie nicht glücklich mit ihm gewesen? Hatte sie ihm womöglich nur etwas vorgespielt, um den erstbesten Moment zur Flucht zu nutzen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Die letzten Wochen, all die Monate, in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatten ihr etwas bedeutet. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Niemals hätte sie ihn so täuschen können.

Wenn sie ihn nicht verlassen hatte, musste ihr etwas passiert sein. Hatte jemand, der noch eine alte Rechnung mit ihr begleichen wollte, die Chance ergriffen und sie entführt? Hatte sie nicht immer wieder gesagt, wie viel Angst sie vor Fenrir Greyback hatte, weil dieser es auf sie abgesehen hatte?

Rabastan fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Hermine passieren konnte.

Ein zweites Mal lief er die Winkelgasse ab, sah in jede kleine Nebengasse, ging sogar in die Nokturngasse, aber nirgendwo gab es auch nur den Hauch einer Spur von der verschwundenen Hermine.

Schließlich kehrte er, in der Hoffnung, alles sei bloß ein großes Missverständnis und er würde gleich eine lachende Hermine mit Tüten aus dem Buchladen sehen, zur Bank zurück, wo sie sich ursprünglich wieder hatten treffen wollten. Jegliche Hoffnung schwand dahin, als er sah, dass keine Hermine auf ihn wartete. Auf der Bank saß Antonin Dolohow, der sich mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt.

„Rabastan, freut mich dich zu sehen. Was machst du…?" Als Dolohow Rabastans besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde er sofort ernst. „Was ist passiert?"

Rabastan, den die schiere Verzweiflung gepackt hatte, ließ sich erschöpft auf der Bank nieder. „Ich war mit Hermine hier. Wir haben uns getrennt, weil sie zu _Flourish & Blotts_ wollte. Sie ist weg, Antonin. Ihr ist irgendwas passiert! Ich finde sie nirgends."

„Tut mir leid, ich schicke dir eine Eule", sagte Dolohow an seine Gesprächspartnerin gewandt. „Das ist wichtig."

„Kein Problem. Ich hör dann von dir."

„Also, jetzt noch mal langsam, Rabastan. Was ist passiert?"

„Hermine wollte in den Buchladen. Wir wollten uns vor einer knappen Stunde hier an dieser Bank wieder treffen, aber sie ist nicht mehr da! Sie ist verschwunden! Ich suche schon seit einer Ewigkeit nach ihr, aber ich kann sie nicht finden!"

„Hast du im Buchladen nachgefragt, ob Hermine dort war?", fragte Antonin ruhig.

„Ja, habe ich. Die haben gesagt, dass sie nie dort war. Sie ist nie dort angekommen."

„Hast du alles abgesucht?"

„Ja. Ich bin die Winkelgasse x-mal rauf- und runtergelaufen, aber ich habe sie nirgends gesehen. Sie ist weg!" Rabastan war verzweifelt und er hatte Angst.

„Sollen wir nicht besser Yaxley einschalten? Das Ministerium kann eine bessere Suche organisieren", schlug Antonin vor.

„Nein!" Rabastan sprang panisch auf. „Niemand darf erfahren, dass Hermine verschwunden ist! Der Dunkle Lord hat mir doch den Auftrag gegeben, sie für ihn aufzubewahren, bis er sie brauchen würde. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn er erfährt, dass sie nicht mehr bei mir ist? Und was werden die anderen denken?"

„OK, ich habe verstanden. Aber bitte beruhige dich, Rabastan", sagte Antonin. „Dann schauen wir eben nochmal."

Sie gingen zusammen die Straße ab, wo Hermine vermutlich entlang gegangen sein musste. Kurz bevor sie den Buchladen erreichten, hielten sie an.

„Das ist eigentlich nicht weit", bemerkte Antonin nachdenklich. „Hier gibt es nicht viele Möglichkeiten zu verschwinden."

„Es waren sehr viele Leute da", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich habe sie aus den Augen verloren. Warum habe ich sie nicht begleitet?"

„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber warum habt ihr euch überhaupt getrennt?"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, aber… Ich… Ich vertraue ihr."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht weggelaufen ist?", fragte Dolohow direkt heraus.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Hermine würde nicht weglaufen. Wir sind glücklich zusammen." Wirklich überzeugt klang Rabastan nicht mehr.

Dolohow schritt langsam in eine kleine dunkle Gasse hinein. Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand auf die Steinmauer des Gebäudes, das seinen Schatten auf die winzige Seitenstraße warf.

„Vielleicht hat jemand hier auf sie gelauert", sagte er leise.

„Da vorne ist der Buchladen", sagte Rabastan und deutete auf _Flourish & Blotts_, die keine drei Meter entfernt waren. „Glaubst du, dass sie jemand hier abgefangen hat?"

„Mit Sicherheit sogar."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Rabastan hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, was die Zukunft anbelangte. Dem Dunklen Lord blieb Hermines Verschwinden nicht lange verborgen. Und er wusste sehr genau, wie er Rabastan für sein Versagen bestrafen konnte.

* * *

Hermine wurde durch das Schlagen von Wellen gegen Felsen und das Rufen von Möwen geweckt. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie, dass sie in einem kleinen Schlafzimmer im Dachgeschoss eines Hauses war. Das Dachfenster war geöffnet und eine angenehm salzige Brise vom Meer strömte herein.

Sie hatte lange geträumt. Sie war verwirrt und desorientiert und konnte die neuen Eindrücke nicht richtig zuordnen. Waren sie und Rabastan schon in ihr neues Haus gezogen? Sie konnte sich nicht an einen Umzug erinnern. Wahrscheinlich war das nur Teil ihres Traums gewesen. Sie hatten auch nicht vorgehabt, jemanden zu besuchen, der ein Haus am Strand besaß. Wo war Rabastan überhaupt?

Das Bett, in dem Hermine lag, war nur ein einfaches Gästebett. Eine zweite Person hätte darin keinen Platz gefunden. An den Kissen und der Decke war auch nicht Rabastans Geruch. Er war gar nicht hier. Sie war allein.

Panik ergriff sie. Sie war in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte eigentlich zu _Flourish & Blotts_ gehen wollen, aber jetzt war sie hier an diesem unbekannten Ort, der ohne Rabastan so fremd für sie war. Es gab nur eine Erklärung: Jemand musste sie auf dem Weg entführt haben, denn sie war nie im Buchladen angekommen.

Sofort sprang sie vom Bett auf und suchte instinktiv nach ihrer Tasche, in der ihr Zauberstab steckte. Ihre Tasche hing über der Lehne eines Stuhls, aber ihr Zauberstab fehlte. Sie war also völlig unbewaffnet. Sie fluchte laut und sah sich verzweifelt im Raum um. Konnte sie durch das Fenster fliehen? Ohne Sicherung ein unmögliches Unterfangen.

Völlig verzweifelt ließ sie sich am Fuß des Bettes nieder. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, als ihr Blick an einer Reihe Fotos hängen blieb, die auf einer Kleiderkommode standen. Die abgebildeten Personen kamen ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst, als sie sich die Bilder aus der Nähe ansah. Sie erkannte Bill und Fleur. Eines der Bilder zeigte Fleur im Hochzeitskleid, auf einem anderen war die gesamte Weasley-Familie zu sehen.

Hermine Panik legte sich binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils. Sie wusste sofort, wo sie war. Die Zimmertür war wie erwartet nicht abgeschlossen. Als Hermine in den Flur trat, hörte sie bereits leise Stimmen von unten.

Hermine flog förmlich die Treppen nach unten. Sie übersprang mehrere Stufen auf einmal und scherte sich nicht darum, wie viel Krach sie machte. Die Stimmen, die ohne Zweifel aus dem Esszimmer gekommen waren, verstummten augenblicklich und Schritte ertönten.

Außer Atem und mit pochendem Herzen riss Hermine die Tür zum Esszimmer auf – und erstarrte.

* * *

Rodolphus ließ sich langsam auf dem Sofa nieder. Die Nachricht von Hermines Verschwinden hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Auf seinem Gesicht lagen Trauer und Bestürzung.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rabastan niedergeschlagen. „Wir glauben, dass sie entführt wurde."

„Wer? Wie? Ich versteh das nicht. Das darf nicht sein." Rodolphus war völlig außer sich. Rabastan hatte ihn schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so hilflos und durcheinander gesehen. Durch die Therapie hatte er große Fortschritte gemacht, aber Hermine war schließlich ausschlaggebend für seine Genesung gewesen. Jetzt, da sie nicht mehr da war, fürchtete Rabastan schon, Rodolphus könnte einen herben Rückschlag erleiden und wieder zum Anfang zurückgeworfen werden.

Rabastan packte seinen Bruder an den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Rodolphus, ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles Menschenmögliche tun, um sie zurückzubringen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."

Es war nur die Liebe für Hermine, die Rabastan die Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords durchstehen ließ.

* * *

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr standen Bill und Fleur Weasley, Neville Longbottom, George und Ginny Weasley und Luna Lovegood.

„Hermine!" Als sie reihum in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah, sah sie Erleichterung und Freude über ihr Wiedersehen.

Hermine wurde mit einem Schlag von allerhand widersprüchlichen Gefühlen übermannt. Einerseits war sie überglücklich, ihre Freunde nach der langen Zeit wiederzusehen, andererseits konnte sie sich nicht freuen, bei ihnen zu sein. Eine peinliche, drückende Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Hermine fand keine Worte, ihre Freude blickten sie nur an. Sie fühlte sich wie ein exotisches Objekt, das man eingehend begutachten und untersuchen musste. War es Mitleid, das sie bei ihren Freunden erkannte? Glaubten sie, sie hätten ihr etwas Gutes getan?

„Hermine, wir sind froh, dass du aufgewacht bist", sagte Bill, der nach vorne trat. „Geht's dir gut?"

Hermines Stimme wollte im ersten Moment nicht richtig funktionieren.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, mir geht es gut", antwortete Hermine. Sie musste sich überwinden zu sprechen.

Ginny löste sich von der Gruppe und umarmte Hermine fest. „Ich bin so froh, dich wiederzusehen! Wir haben dich alle so sehr vermisst!"

Nach einer Schrecksekunde löste sich Hermines Starre und sie erwiderte die Geste. Nacheinander kamen alle zu ihr und umarmten sie oder schüttelten ihr die Hand. Es war nett gemeint, aber allen war die Unsicherheit anzumerken. Keiner schien recht zu wissen, wie er mit Hermine umgehen sollte.

„Herzlich Willkommen zurück, Hermine", sagte Neville. „Wir freuen uns so sehr, dass du wieder da bist."

„Es tut uns sehr leid, dass wir dich verletzen mussten", erklärte Bill mit schuldbewusster Miene. „Wir haben dich mit einem Zauber außer Gefecht gesetzt, damit wir dich leichter hierher bringen konnten."

„Verstehe."

„Wie fühlst du dich? Ich hoffe, du hast keine Schmerzen."

Ihre Brust fühlte sich noch etwas wund an, aber sonst hatte sie keine Beschwerden. Hermine verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh wir sind, dass wir dich von denen weggeholt haben", sagte George. „Wir dachten schon, dir ist sonst was passiert."

„Diese Mistkerle!", schimpfte Neville. „Die haben dir doch nichts getan, oder?"

„Jetzt bist du endlich wieder hier, Hermine. Du gehörst zu uns", meinte Ginny.

Alle Sätze verschwammen plötzlich und schienen wie eine gewaltige Flut auf Hermine niederzuprasseln. Unbewusst ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück, um sich zu schützen. Sie fühlte sich unter ihren Freunden nicht mehr wohl. Sie hatte Angst und sehnte sich nach Rabastan.

„Ich war sehr gerne da. Warum habt ihr mich nicht da gelassen?"

Alle Anwesenden im Raum verstummten auf Hermines Frage hin und starrten sie völlig entgeistert und fassungslos an.

„Hermine, was redest du denn da?", fragte Bill verwirrt. Alle sahen sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

„Ich war gerne dort", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Wir haben dich befreit!", empörte sich Neville. „Du warst bei Todessern gefangen!"

„Ich war nicht gefangen!", rechtfertigt sich Hermine. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Warum verstand sie denn niemand? „Rabastan und ich sind zusammen. Wir lieben uns! Er und Rodolphus sind meine Familie!"

Sie blickte in geschockte Gesichter.

„Hermine, die haben dich doch verhext! Du würdest niemals so reden!", entgegnete George.

„Nein, sie haben mir nichts getan. Rabastan und ich, wir…"

„Wir haben viel aufs Spiel gesetzt, um dich zu retten, Hermine. Wir hätten schon ein bisschen Dankbarkeit erwartet", meinte Neville wütend. „Stattdessen…"

„Vielleicht wollte ich aber gar nicht gerettet werden!", schimpfte Hermine laut. „Ich habe euch nicht darum gebeten, mich zu retten!"

Wutentbrannt stürmte sie hinaus und ließ ihre Freunde betreten zurück.

* * *

„Arg!" Rabastan sog pfeifend die Luft ein, als Melinda die Wunden auf seinem Rücken reinigte.

„Das ist Murtlap-Essenz. Es wird gleich besser."

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Rabastan lag völlig unfähig sich zu bewegen auf dem Bauch in einem Bett im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Melinda versorgte die Verletzungen, die der Dunkle Lord ihm während der Folter zugefügt hatte. Es war die schlimmste Bestrafung gewesen, die Rabastan jemals für sein Versagen bekommen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Herrn so außer sich vor Zorn gesehen. Das halbe Büro war in Schutt und Asche gelegen. Rabastan konnte sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Wenn der Auftrag nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre, da war er sich absolut sicher, dann hätte er die Nacht nicht überlebt.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Hogwarts verlassen, nachdem er mit Rabastan fertig gewesen war. Melinda hatte sich des Verletzten angenommen und ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Ihre Diagnose war wenig erfreulich. Er hatte mehrere gebrochene Knochen, derentwegen er wahrscheinlich Skele-Wachs einnehmen musste, und dazu blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper. Seine rechte Schulter war ausgerenkt, weil ein Zauber ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte.

Melinda stoppte erst die Blutungen auf seinem Rücken und schloss die Schnittwunden, dann beförderte sie seinen Oberarmknochen wieder dorthin, wo er hingehörte. Der Schmerz war unerträglich.

„Dreh dich bitte auf den Rücken, Rabastan", wies sie ihn an.

Er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, als er sich mit ihrer Hilfe umdrehte. Wegen der gebrochenen Rippen fiel ihm das Atmen schwer und er bekam kaum Luft.

„Hier, trink das." Langsam flößte sie ihm das Skele-Wachs und ein Schmerzmittel ein.

„Es wird etwas dauern. Du bleibst am besten die Nacht über hier."

„Rodolphus…"

„Ich schicke ihm eine Eule und sehe dann später nach ihm", sagte Melinda und lächelte freundlich.

„Hermine, ich muss Hermine finden… Ich…"

„Hermine ist in Sicherheit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rabastan", versicherte Melinda.

Rabastan wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da glitt er bereits in tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Hermine war in Zimmer im Dachgeschosse zurück geflüchtet und hatte sich unter ihrer Bettdecke vergraben. Seit Stunden schon weinte sie bitterlich. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder mit Rabastan vereint zu sein. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich nicht nur große Sorgen um sie, sondern suchte vergeblich nach ihr. Er musste davon ausgehen, dass ihr alles Mögliche passiert war. Vielleicht dachte er sogar, dass sie weggelaufen war.

Allein die bloße Vorstellung, er könnte von ihr denken, dass sie geflohen sei, tat ihr weh. Sie musste ihm dringend eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber ohne Zauberstab war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Sie war wütend auf ihre Freunde, weil sie sie in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatten. Was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Warum nur mussten sie ihr Leben, das gerade erst zur Ordnung zurückgefunden hatte, wieder durcheinanderbringen?

Erst gegen Abend beruhigte sich Hermine allmählich und ihre Tränen versiegten. Keiner der anderen hatte versucht mit ihr zu reden und sie war froh darum. Sie musste erst einmal wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und sich beruhigen.

Gegen sieben drang ein verführerischer Geruch von unten aus der Küche zu ihr nach oben. Hermine, die seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte, verspürte großen Hunger.

Jemand kam die Treppe nach oben und es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Hermine, bist du wach? Dürfen wir reinkommen?", fragte Luna.

Hermine lehnte sich an die Tür und überlegte, ob sie schon bereit war, ihren Freunden gegenüberzutreten. Sie war laut geworden, hatte ihre Freunde angeschrien. Sie war unfreundlich zu ihnen gewesen, dabei hatten sie es nur gut mit ihr gemeint und hatten versucht zu helfen.

„Ja. Kommt rein", sagte sie schließlich.

Ginny und Luna kamen langsam herein. Zumindest bei Ginny schien die überschwängliche Freude über das Wiedersehen mit Hermine wohl verflogen zu sein. Sie hielt Distanz zu Hermine. Luna hatte wie immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, so als wäre nichts vorgefallen.

„Wie geht's dir?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ganz in Ordnung", meinte Hermine.

Keiner wusste wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Hermine behagte die peinliche Stille nicht und ergriff deshalb die Flucht nach vorne.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das vorhin nicht sagen sollen. Ich weiß, dass ihr es nur gut gemeint habt."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Luna. „Ich verstehe dich, Hermine."

„Hier, das gehört dir", sagte Ginny und überreichte Hermine ihren Zauberstab.

„Danke." Hermine war heilfroh, ihren Zauberstab zurückzubekommen. Nicht nur, weil sie sich ohne Zauberstab schutzlos fühlte, sondern auch, weil sie den Zauberstab von Rabastan als Geschenk bekommen hatte und er deshalb eine besondere Bedeutung für sie hatte.

„Tut mir leid, dass das vorhin nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Wir waren alle ein bisschen vor den Kopf gestoßen", versuchte Ginny zu erklären. „Ist das wirklich wahr, dass du und Rabastan Lestrange…?"

„Ja, es ist wahr, Ginny", sagte Hermine ohne Umschweife. „Rabastan und ich sind seit dem Frühjahr zusammen. Er hat mir sogar diesen Zauberstab geschenkt."

Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab hoch.

„Erklär uns bitte, was passiert ist. Und wie das alles zusammenpassen soll", bat Ginny.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Nach der Schlacht bin ich untergetaucht und habe mich versteckt. Letzten Winter aber, haben mich die Todesser aufgespürt und gefangen genommen."

„Wir haben von deinem Prozess in der Zeitung gelesen."

„Ich kam nach Askaban. Rabastan hat mich aus Askaban gerettet. Ich war ziemlich krank und wäre beinahe gestorben. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, ich verdanke ihm mein Leben. Seitdem wohne ich bei ihm zu Hause. Im Laufe der letzten Monate sind wir uns näher gekommen. Wir sind zusammen und wir lieben uns. Er ist nicht böse. Ich habe es sehr gut bei ihm und seinem Bruder."

Ginny war skeptisch, aber Luna zeigte sich verständnisvoll.

* * *

Es kostete Luna und Ginny einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit, dass sie Hermine dazu bewegen konnten, mit nach unten zu kommen und den anderen alles zu erklären. Während Hermine aß, besprachen sich die Widerstandskämpfer im Nebenzimmer ohne sie. Sie vermutete, dass Luna und Ginny versuchten, die Wogen etwas zu glätten. Nach ihrem Teller Suppe fühlte sich Hermine gestärkt und bereit, sich Bill, Neville und den anderen zu stellen.

„Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit gefragt, was mit dir nach der Schlacht passiert ist", sagte George. „Als wir von der Gerichtsverhandlung und deiner Inhaftierung erfahren haben, haben wir schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Wir dachten, du seist in Askaban vielleicht…"

„Wir haben dann vor ein paar Wochen dein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen", erklärte Bill und zeigte ihr den _Tagespropheten_. „Nach der Jubiläumsfeier."

Hermine sah das Bild von sich, wie sie auf der Feier neben Rabastan stand, der gerade seine Rede hielt.

„Und Neville hat dich mit Lestrange zusammen in der Winkelgasse gesehen", fügte George hinzu. „Nachdem wir wussten, wo du warst, haben wir beschlossen, dich zu retten."

„Woher wusstet ihr, wann wir da sein würden?", fragte Hermine, die sich schon die ganze Zeit fragte, wie ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten, den genauen Zeitpunkt so exakt abzupassen.

„Einer der Ladenbesitzer ist einer von uns. Er ist im Widerstand. Wir haben ihn gebeten, dass er uns sofort benachrichtigen soll, wenn er dich wieder in der Winkelgasse sieht. Das hat er an dem Tag gemacht, als du mit Lestrange dort warst."

„Verstehe."

„Wir haben dich vor _Flourish & Blotts_ abgepasst."

„Ähm… Hermine, wir… Wir dachten, wir sind Freunde. Wir wollten dir helfen. Zweieinhalb Jahre kein Lebenszeichen von dir und dann sehen wir dich in der Zeitung bei den Todessern. Wir dachten eben…"

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich verstehe euch natürlich. Es ist nur, ich… Ihr hättet mich nicht retten müssen. Ich lebe jetzt bei Rabastan. Ich habe nach der schrecklichen Zeit eine Familie und ein Zuhause gefunden. Ich liebe Rabastan."

Sie sah in betretene Gesichter.

„Wie kannst du mit einem Todesser zusammen sein? Und noch dazu mit Rabastan Lestrange? Weißt du nicht, wer er ist und was er getan hat?", fragte George.

„Doch, das weiß ich, George", sagte Hermine bestimmt. „Aber ich kenne Rabastan etwas anders als ihr. Ich weiß, wie er wirklich ist. Er ist nicht böse. Er hat sich so rührend um mich gekümmert. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Ich war dort nicht in Gefahr."

Ihre Freunde wechselten vielsagende Blicke miteinander.

„Das lief irgendwie alles etwas anders, als wir uns das vorgestellt haben", meinte Bill missmutig. „Wir dachten, wenn du wieder hier bist, dann… Würden wir weiterkämpfen. Gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen. Wir dachten, dass du sofort dabei wärst. Wegen Ron und Harry."

Der Kampf gegen Voldemort war für Hermine völlig in den Hintergrund getreten, seit sie und Rabastan zusammen waren. Sie hatte keine Antwort. Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem neuen Leben arrangiert und jedwede Bestrebungen, Widerstand zu leisten oder ihren alten Plan weiterzuverfolgen, waren im Laufe der Zeit verschwunden.

Fleur war nicht so gut darin, ihr Missfallen zu verbergen. Sie bedachte Hermine mit einem verächtlichen Blick, wahrscheinlich weil sie mehr Dankbarkeit dafür erwartet hatte, dass sich ihr Mann so für sie eingesetzt und in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Wirst du bleiben?", fragte sie betont höflich.

„Ja." Hermine nickte.

„Isch werde dir ein paar Sachen in dein Simmer legen", sagte sie, dann erhob sie sich und schritt hinaus.

„Fleur!" Bill folgte ihr. In der Tür meinte Fleur noch: „Vielleischt ättet ihr sie nischt retten sollen."


	15. Chapter 15

Rabastan erwachte etwas unsanft, weil ein Strahl Sonnenlicht direkt auf sein Gesicht schien. Er blinzelte und hielt sich schützend eine Hand vor die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Umgebung richtig wahrnahm und sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht zu Hause, sondern im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war.

Die anderen Krankenbetten waren leer. Madame Pomfrey öffnete gerade die Fenster zum Lüften.

Rabastan fühlte sich zwar besser, aber er war schwindelig von der Wirkung der Zaubertränke. Als er sich aufsetzte, drehte sich der Krankenflügel.

„Das wird im Laufe des Tages nachlassen", erklärte Madame Pomfrey, als sie an sein Bett trat.

„Hoffentlich", sagte Rabastan und erhob sich langsam. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn der Fahrende Ritter angefahren. Seine Muskeln und Gliedmaßen waren steif und ungelenk und seine Knie schienen sein Gewicht nicht tragen zu wollen.

„Wollen Sie etwas essen, Mr. Lestrange?"

„Nein, vielen Dank." Nach Essen war ihm gerade gar nicht zumute.

Madame Pomfrey reichte ihm ein paar Stärkungstränke. „Nehmen Sie die über den Tag verteilt ein."

„Danke", meinte Rabastan und zog seinen Umhang wieder an, der über der Lehne des Stuhls neben seinem Bett hing.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Sie ein paar Mal hier hatte, Mr. Lestrange", sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Und immer wegen Quidditch-Unfällen."

Rabastan grinste. „Ja, darin war ich gut. Meine Güte, das ist eine Ewigkeit her."

Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er es ein paar Mal geschafft, mit gebrochenen Knochen im Krankenflügel zu landen. Die Position als Jäger in einem Quidditch-Team brachte das zwangsläufig mit sich. Seinen spektakulärsten Unfall hatte er beim Endspiel um den Pokal gegen Gryffindor hingelegt, als er das 110 zu 50 geschossen hatte und, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil nachdem der Ball durch den Torring geflogen war, von einem Klatscher getroffen und in die Zuschauertribüne geschleudert worden war. Danach war er eine ganze Woche im Krankenflügel gelegen.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen noch einmal wiedersehen würden", sagte Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich auch nicht. Wo ist Melinda?", wollte Rabastan wissen, als er mit seinen Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war.

„Sie ist im Schulleiterbüro."

Ihrem Blick nach zu schließen, weigerte sich die Schulheilerin offenbar zu sagen, dass Melinda in _ihrem_ Büro sei. Für sie gehörte das Büro wahrscheinlich immer noch Dumbledore.

„OK, danke", sagte Rabastan und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

* * *

Als er die Wendeltreppe erklomm und an die Tür des Büros klopfte, kamen unschöne Erinnerungen an das verhängnisvolle Treffen von vor einigen Wochen wieder hoch. Er fragte sich, wie es Katharina Rookwood wohl mittlerweile ging. Von den Dingen, die ihr passiert waren, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder richtig erholen. Er hatte Augustus Rookwood seither auch nicht mehr gesehen. So wie er seinen alten Freund kannte, würde dieser sicherstellen, dass seine Familie jetzt in Sicherheit war und niemand mehr für sein Versagen geradestehen musste.

„Hallo, Rabastan. Komm rein", sagte Melinda mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme. „Wie geht's dir? Hast du gut geschlafen."

„Ja, danke."

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein. Deine Tränke haben gut gewirkt. Hast du mir einen Schlaftrank in das Schmerzmittel gemischt?"

„Ja, ich hielt es für besser, wenn du erst mal die Nacht durchschläfst. Du warst gestern völlig neben dir. Sei mir bitte nicht böse."

„Nein, nein", sagte Rabastan schnell. „Du hast mir gestern sehr geholfen. Danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast."

„Gern geschehen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Glas Elfenwein ein. Auch wenn es erst elf Uhr am Vormittag war, Rabastan nahm es dankend an.

„Wo ist der Dunkle Lord?"

„Er hat Hogwarts verlassen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wohin er gegangen ist", sagte Melinda. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich nicht traurig darüber."

Das konnte Rabastan ihr nachfühlen.

„Die Schüler haben Angst, wenn der Dunkle Lord hier ist. Und es verunsichert sie, wenn dauernd Todesser ein und aus gehen."

„Verstehe. Wie geht's eigentlich Alecto?"

„Sie unterrichtet ganz normal und lässt sich nach außen nichts anmerken", erklärte Melinda. „Aber es macht ihr schon zu schaffen, dass ihr Bruder weg ist. Amycus wird überall mit Haftbefehl gesucht. Sollte man ihn erwischen, dann…"

Rabastan nickte. Er wusste sehr genau, was Amycus bevorstand, sollte er gefasst werden.

„Was hast du eigentlich gestern gemeint, als du sagtest, dass Hermine in Sicherheit ist?"

„Ich wollte dich nur beruhigen", erklärte Melinda. „Ich wollte Zuversicht damit ausdrücken, dass du dir keine Sorgen machst."

„Das fällt mir angesichts der Lage doch etwas schwer. Wie geht es Rodolphus?"

„Ich habe ihm gestern Abend noch eine Eule geschickt und war dann später noch bei ihm", sagte Melinda. „Er macht sich große Sorgen, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist."

„Danke."

„Er macht sich auch Sorgen um Hermine", fuhr Melinda fort. „Ich habe ihm einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben und ihm geraten, mit der Heilerin in der Therapie darüber zu sprechen. Er müsste heute schon dort sein."

Das beruhigte Rabastan ungemein.

„Er hat Hermine sehr gern, das merkt man."

„Ja. Sie hat ihm geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ohne sie hätte er es nach Bellatrix' Tod nicht geschafft."

Plötzlich erklang der Ruf eines Vogels. Es war der angenehmste und beruhigendste Klang, den Rabastan je gehört hatte. Er erfasste den gesamten Körper und schien von innen heraus Heilung und Linderung zu verschaffen. Rabastan, der nach dem harten gestrigen Tag immer noch geschwächt war, verspürte auf einmal neue Lebenskraft in sich.

„Was ist das für ein schöner Vogelgesang?", fragte er Melinda, die zum Fenster geschritten war und es geöffnet hatte.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Es dauerte nicht lange und der schönste Vogel, den Rabastan jemals gesehen hatte, landete auf dem Fenstersims. Sein Gefieder war strahlend orange und rot und blendete den Betrachter regelrecht. Mit seinen ausgebreiteten Flügeln sah er aus wie tanzende Flammen in der Luft.

„Ist das ein…"

„Das ist ein Phönix, ja."

Melinda ließ das Tier herein. Es flatterte zu einer hölzernen Sitzstange und trank Wasser aus einem Napf.

„Ist das dein Phönix?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Nein, der war schon hier. Er saß auch schon immer bei Snape im Büro, haben mir die anderen Lehrer erzählt. McGonagall meinte, dass er Dumbledore gehörte."

„Dumbledore hatte einen Phönix?" Rabastan staunte nicht schlecht.

„Er hat wohl das Schloss nie verlassen seit Dumbledores Tod", vermutete Melinda. Sie gab dem Phönix Fressen in seinen Futternapf. „Es ist fast, als ob er Wache halten oder auf irgendetwas warten würde. Ich kümmere mich um ihn, seit ich in Hogwarts bin. Ich freue mich jedenfalls über die Gesellschaft."

„Über die Gesellschaft würde ich mich auch freuen", meinte Rabastan und streichelte dem Phönix über den Kopf.

„Rabastan, erzähl mir bitte, was genau gestern passiert ist", bat Melinda. „Ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen. Ich weiß nur, dass Hermine verschwunden ist und der Dunkle Lord darüber sehr wütend war."

„Wo soll ich da anfangen? Hermine und ich waren in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Sie wollte Bücher kaufen, ich einen Besen."

„Ihr habt euch getrennt?", fragte Melinda.

„Ja. Und das war ein großer Fehler."

„Wieso? Glaubst du, sie ist weggelaufen?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, sie wurde entführt."

„Entführt. Von wem?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber was ist denn das Naheliegende? Vom Widerstand natürlich. Sie wollen ihre Hermine zurück."

„Das ergibt natürlich Sinn, ja", meinte Melinda.

„Ich würde fast hoffen, dass es der Widerstand war und niemand anderes", sagte Rabastan. „Es gibt doch noch ein paar Leute, die mit Hermine eine Rechnung zu begleichen haben."

* * *

Hermine war schon vier Tage in Shell Cottage, aber sie konnte sich immer noch nicht richtig freuen, ihre Freunde und die alten Ordensmitglieder wiederzusehen. Rabastan, Rodolphus, das Anwesen, der Garten, die Bibliothek, ja sogar Tipsi fehlten ihr einfach. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer vertrauten Umgebung. Die Menschen aus ihrer Vergangenheit waren ihr fremd geworden.

Shell Cottage schien das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes geworden zu sein, denn fast täglich kamen alle möglichen Kämpfer der Rebellion vorbei. Hermine traf etliche ihrer alten Mitschüler wie Dean Thomas oder Seamus Finnigan, die die Schlacht überlebt hatten und weiterkämpfen wollten, aber auch Ordensmitglieder wie Kingsley Shacklebolt und Arthur Weasley, die treu zu Harry und Dumbledore standen.

Arthur schüttelte ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nur kurz die Hand, aber äußerte ihr gegenüber nur die üblichen Standardfloskeln, die sie schon zu oft in den letzten Tagen gehört hatte. Er, genau wie alle anderen, bekundete, wie sehr er sich freute, dass Hermine wieder bei ihnen war, so richtig glauben konnte Hermine es freilich nicht.

Wenn sie in die Küche kam, verstummten sofort alle Gespräche. Wenn eine Versammlung stattfand, durfte Hermine nicht dabei sein, vermutlich, weil man ihr nicht mehr genug vertraute. Sie hatte zu lange und zu nah bei Todessern gelebt und war deshalb nicht vertrauenswürdig.

Dass sie mit Rabastan zusammen war, hatte sich selbstredend schnell herumgesprochen. Die anderen verurteilten sie dafür, das sah Hermine an ihren wertenden Blicken, auch wenn es natürlich keiner zugab und versuchte, so normal mit ihr umzugehen, als wäre sie die alte Hermine. Insgeheim wurden ihr mit Sicherheit auch Vorwürfe gemacht. Die anderen fragten sich sicher, wie Hermine nach Harrys, Rons, Hagrids und Molly Weasleys Tod durch die Hand Voldemorts und seiner Anhänger mit einem Todesser zusammen sein konnte. Die alte Hermine, die sie kannten, wäre allein bei diesem Gedanken angewidert gewesen.

Doch die alte Hermine gab es nicht mehr, so sehr sich Ginny, George und die anderen das wünschten. Immerhin bemühte sich Luna, aber auch sie schaffte es nicht, die Mauer zu überwinden, die zwischen Hermine und den anderen entstanden war. Eine Mauer, die von Tag zu Tag höher zu werden schien.

Das vermochte tatsächlich nur die Person, die Shell Cottage am fünften Tag einen Besuch abstattete.

Hermine saß auf dem Treppenabsatz des obersten Stockwerks und horchte wie immer auf die Stimmen, die von unten zu ihr heraufdrangen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Hermine hier ist", sagte eine vertraute Stimme, die zu einer Person gehörte, von der Hermine gar nicht gewusst hatte, wie sehr sie sich nach ihr gesehnt hatte.

„Vanessa! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!"

Hermine fiel ihrer alten Schulfreundin stürmisch um den Hals. Sie gingen in Hermines Zimmer, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Also hat Amycus tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt. Euretwegen", sagte Hermine, nachdem Vanessa ihr berichtet hatte, was in den letzten Wochen bei ihr passiert war.

„Er ist so toll, Hermine. Er kümmert sich total gut und liebevoll um Alexia. Und Alexia ist richtig glücklich seit ihr Vater bei ihr ist", schwärmte Vanessa.

Hermine lächelte. „Das ist schön."

„Wir haben im Übrigen geheiratet", sagte Vanessa voller Stolz und zeigte Hermine ihren Ring.

„Hey, das ist ja Wahnsinn! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke. Ich bin richtig glücklich. Es könnte alles gar nicht besser laufen. Aber wie ist es bei dir? Als ich gehört habe, dass du hier bist, bin ich sofort hergekommen."

„Es geht mir nicht so gut", erklärte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Die anderen haben mich entführt und hierher gebracht. Sie dachten, sie befreien mich aus den Klauen gemeingefährlicher Todesser und tun mir damit einen Gefallen."

„Sei ihnen nicht böse, Hermine. Sie sind deine Freunde und haben es gut gemeint. Sie konnten ja nicht wissen, dass du gern bei diesen „gemeingefährlichen" Todessern bist."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ihnen nicht böse. Es ist nur…" Sie begann zu weinen. „Ich vermisse Rabastan so sehr und kann ihm aber nicht mal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, damit er weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sie haben gesagt, eine Kontaktaufnahme ist zu riskant. Sie können nicht riskieren aufzufliegen."

„Das darfst du ihnen nicht verübeln", sagte Vanessa ernst. „Der Widerstand muss zu jeder Zeit streng auf Geheimhaltung und Sicherheit achten. Amycus und ich leben an einem geheimen Ort. Er ist der Geheimniswahrer und zur Sicherheit verlässt er nicht mal das Haus. Wenn wir von einem Versteck zum anderen wollen, dann benutzen wie spezielle Portschlüssel. So bin ich hergekommen. Wenn jemand sich dem Widerstand anschließen möchte, braucht er dafür ein Mitglied, das sich für ihn verbürgt. Bei mir war es meine Tante, bei Amycus ich. Hat einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht, bis sie mir und Amycus vertraut haben."

„Das glaube ich. Was ist mit Amycus' Dunklem Mal? Kann Voldemort ihn darüber nicht aufspüren?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir haben es mit einem Zauber „deaktiviert" könnte man sagen. Es ist jetzt eigentlich nur noch ein einfaches Tattoo."

Vanessa legte Hermine trostspendend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, soll ich nicht für ein paar Tage hierbleiben? Ich glaube, du könntest ein bisschen moralische Unterstützung gebrauchen."

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Na klar."

* * *

Vanessa hätte Hermine keinen größeren Gefallen tun können. Sie holte ein paar Sachen aus ihrem neuen Zuhause und zog zu Hermine in das Zimmer im Dachgeschoss.

„Das ist eine Bewährungsprobe für Amycus und für mich", meinte sie. „Er hat seine Tochter gerade erst kennengelernt und dann muss er sich gleich ein paar Tage allein um sie kümmern. Und ich bin das erste Mal von ihr getrennt."

Hermines Stimmung hellte sich merklich auf, als sie endlich jemanden um sich hatte, der ihr vertraut war. Obwohl sie Vanessa Lenormand bei Weitem nicht so gut kannte wie die Weasleys, fühlte sie sich der Ravenclaw deutlich näher. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie beide ihr Herz an Männer verschenkt hatten, mit denen sich Beziehungen etwas schwieriger als normal gestalteten, weil es einen Interessenkonflikt gab.

Dass es noch jemanden von der „guten" Seite gab, der mit einem Todesser zusammen war und diesen sogar davon überzeugt hatte, die Seiten zu wechseln, veranlasste die anderen, zumindest einen kleinen Schritt auf Hermine zuzugehen.

* * *

Eine Woche nach Hermines ungewollter „Rettung" war sie fast so weit, ihre alten Freunde endlich um ein umfassendes, klärendes Gespräch zu bitten, um die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen und endlich zu entscheiden, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Allerdings sollte sie nicht dazu kommen, weil etwas anderes Hermine einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Sie war auf einmal ungewöhnlich müde und kraftlos und tat sich mit dem Essen schwer. So sehr sie Fleurs Kochkünste auch schätzte, sie konnte kaum noch etwas herunterwürgen. Dazu musste sie sich ein paar Mal übergeben.

„Mir ist nicht so gut", gestand sie Vanessa. „Ich habe andauernd diese Übelkeit."

Vanessa musterte sie eingehend. Hermine fühlte sich unter dem kritischen Blick wie ein kleines Kind.

„Vielleicht habe ich mir etwas eingefangen", meinte Hermine. „Oder ich stehe unter Stress, keine Ahnung."

„Beobachte das mal die nächsten Tage."

Das tat Hermine auch und alles wurde nur schlimmer. Nachts träumte sie plötzlich von allen möglichen seltsamen Dingen. Sie sah Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, dazu Voldemort, der über sie gebeugt war und Rabastan, der von Dunkelheit umgeben war. Wenn sie mit den anderen am Esstisch zusammen saß, dann wusste sie manchmal, was eine bestimmte Person sagen wollte – bevor sie es sagte. So als beherrsche sie plötzlich Legilimentik und könne Gedanken lesen. Wenn sie nach etwas greifen wollte, dann flog ihr der Gegenstand einfach in die Hand. Sie brauchte nicht mal mehr ihren Zauberstab dafür.

Natürlich entging niemandem Hermines merkwürdige Verwandlung. Besonders Vanessa beobachtete Hermine mit Argusaugen, so als hätte sie irgendeinen Verdacht.

* * *

Eines Morgens, nachdem sich Hermine erneut übergeben hatte, kam Vanessa ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und konfrontierte sie. Sie ging nicht sonderlich sensibel dabei vor, wie Hermine fand.

„Hermine, du bist schwanger, oder?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Hermine, die sich gerade aus ihrer knienden Position vor der Toilettenschüssel hochkämpfte, fühlte sich, als hätte sie zusätzlich zu ihrer Übelkeit jetzt auch noch einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen.

„Was? Vanessa, was redest du denn da?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert.

„Ich meine es ernst, Hermine. Kann es sein, dass du schwanger bist?"

Hermine füllte sich eiskaltes Wasser in ihren Zahnputzbecher und spülte sich den Mund aus. Dann trank sie einen großen Schluck. „Wie in Merlins Namen kommst du denn auf so etwas?", entgegnete sie leicht ungeduldig. Ihr ging es schlecht und Vanessa kam mit solchen absurden Ideen.

„Ganz einfach. Deine Symptome sind ja wohl eindeutig. Du bist müde, dir ist schlecht, du übergibst dich, das ist alles sehr typisch. Und nun ja… Diese andere Sache, deine Kräfte…"

„Was für Kräfte denn?"

„Hermine, es ist nun wahrlich nicht so, als wüsste ich nicht, von was ich rede", meinte Vanessa ernst. „Bei mir hat es genauso angefangen, als ich mit Alexia schwanger war."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Hermine und plötzlich war sie verunsichert.

„Ist es möglich, Hermine?", bohrte Vanessa. „Hast du deine Tage in letzter Zeit bekommen?"

Hermine überlegte. „Ich… Ich weiß es nicht." Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie sich gar nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ihre Tage bekommen hatte. Sie waren schon länger nicht gekommen. Plötzlich klopfte ihr Herz ganz schnell in ihrer Brust und Unruhe ergriff sie. Sie erschrak vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild.

Unbewusst trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Auf einmal glitt ihr Handtuch vom Halter und ein paar Tuben, die auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken standen, fielen um - obwohl Hermine sie nicht berührt hatte. Magie lag in der Luft, das spürte Hermine. Ihre Emotionen, die durcheinander gewirbelt worden waren, hatten Magie aus ihrem Inneren nach draußen treten lassen.

„Siehst du, das meinte ich", sagte Vanessa. „Genau so war es bei mir auch."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Hermine, die sich völlig hilflos und verloren fühlte. Sie war Vanessa dankbar für ihre Führung, denn sie selbst war wie festgewurzelt, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

„Wir brauchen Gewissheit", sagte Vanessa mit Bestimmtheit. „Ich habe damals so einen Test aus der magischen Apotheke gemacht."

„Wie sollen wir sowas besorgen?"

„Überlass das mir", sagte Vanessa.

* * *

Hermine blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Vanessa zu vertrauen und zu warten. Es dauerte bis zum übernächsten Tag, bis Vanessa endlich den Test besorgt hatte. Hermine versuchte, sich vor den anderen möglichst wenig anmerken zu lassen, was aber in der Enge von Shell Cottage ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Auch Ginny und Luna entging nicht, was mit Hermine los war.

„Wir werden es nicht weitersagen, aber… Irgendetwas stimmt doch mit dir nicht, Hermine. Wir machen uns Sorgen."

„Ich möchte auf Vanessa warten, OK?"

Während sie warteten, kamen sie endlich in das langersehnte Gespräch.

„Mein Vater ist in Askaban", erklärte Luna. „Ich konnte fliehen. Seitdem lebe ich hier."

„Dean und Seamus habe ich ja schon gesehen", sagte Hermine. „Wer aus der Schule ist noch im Widerstand?"

„Also da sind eigentlich fast alle, die auch in Dumbledores Armee waren", erklärte Ginny. „Katie, Angelina, Cho, Parvati, ziemlich viele. Sie verstecken sich die meiste Zeit an geheimen Orten. Die Erwachsenen wollen nicht, dass wir jüngeren kämpfen. Die denken wohl, dass wir noch Schulkinder sind."

Hermine lächelte das erste Mal seit Tagen.

„Du bist wirklich mit Rabastan Lestrange zusammen?", fragte Luna.

„Ja."

„Wie ist er so?"

„Er ist… toll. Liebevoll, zuvorkommend, er tut alles, um mich glücklich zu machen."

„Hör mal, Hermine, ich habe mal mit Dad geredet", sagte Ginny. Es war ihr sichtlich anzumerken, wie unangenehm ihr das war, was sie sagen wollte. „Mum und Dad waren mit Rabastan Lestrange in Hogwarts. Sie kennen ihn von damals. Er war schon in seiner Schulzeit ein ziemlicher Frauenheld. Danach auch. Er hat halt alle, mit denen er mal etwas hatte, nur ausgenutzt."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Ginny?", fragte Hermine leicht pikiert.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das mit Rabastan und dir eine ernste Sache ist? Er ist doch sehr viel älter als du und vielleicht…"

„Was?!"

„Du warst allein, einsam. Er war für dich da, hat dich gerettet. Meinst du nicht, dass es sein kann, dass du dich nur deswegen in ihn verliebt hast, weil er eben in einer Zeit, als es dir sehr schlecht ging, da war?"

Ginny meinte es nicht böse. Hermine wusste genau, dass sie nur die unbegreiflichen Dinge begreiflich machen wollte.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt", sagte Hermine. „Und ich liebe ihn. Das ist etwas Ernstes. Und Rabastans Vergangenheit, egal wie sie auch war, interessiert mich nicht." Ginny sah hilfesuchend zu Luna, doch diese schien mehr auf Hermines Seite zu sein.

„Ihr saht nett aus auf dem Foto im _Tagespropheten_ ", sagte Luna. „Wie ein verliebtes Paar."

„Danke." Eine Welle der Zuneigung für Luna überkam Hermine.

„Wie ist es so bei denen?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Du hast ja sehr lange bei ihnen gelebt."

„Es ist nicht so, wie ich erwartet hatte", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Am Anfang hatte ich sehr viel Angst, aber Rabastan und Rodolphus sind sehr nett zu mir. Die anderen Todesser behandeln mich zumindest mit Respekt."

„Du hast hoffentlich nicht vergessen, dass du eigentlich nicht in ihre Welt gehörst, oder?"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das wollte ich gerade eben schon sagen, Hermine", meinte Ginny. „Ich verstehe halt nicht so ganz, was Rabastan von dir wollen könnte. Er ist reinblütig und…"

„Und ich bin das Schlammblut, ich weiß."

„Hermine…"

„Ist schon gut, Ginny, ich habe verstanden. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht damit einverstanden seid, aber es ist nun mal so!"

„Hey, das bringt doch nichts", sagte Luna. „Wir sollten Hermine nicht verurteilen. Vanessa ist doch auch mit einem Todesser zusammen und es funktioniert."

„Ich trau deswegen Amycus Carrow trotzdem kein Stück über den Weg!", entgegnete Ginny leicht erbost. Sie kannte Amycus nur aus ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, als er den Schülern das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Der Zorn darüber brodelte offenbar immer noch in ihr.

* * *

Hermine sah Vanessas Rückkehr mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits wollte sie endlich Gewissheit, andererseits fürchtete sie sich vor dem möglichen Ergebnis. Nachdem Vanessa sie auf eine mögliche Schwangerschaft angesprochen hatte, war Hermine ins Grübeln gekommen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es eindeutig war. Nicht nur ihre Symptome sprachen klar dafür, sie spürte auch, dass sich etwas mit ihr verändert hatte. Dennoch hatte sie Zweifel.

„Warum glaubst du, dass es nicht sein kann?", wollte Vanessa wissen, als sie zurückgekehrt war. Sie stellte eine mit einem Zaubertrank gefüllte Glasphiole vor Hermine. Sie und Hermine hatten sich im Badezimmer im obersten Stock eingeschlossen.

„Ist das der Schwangerschaftstest?", fragte Hermine, die im Moment nur einen Muggeltest vor Augen hatte.

„Ja. So einen habe ich damals auch gemacht. Man muss nur einen Tropfen Blut reingeben und warten, wie sich der Trank verfärbt. Wird er blau, ist man nicht schwanger, wird er rot, ist man schwanger. Also, warum denkst du, dass es nicht sein kann?"

„Als Rabastan und ich angefangen haben miteinander zu schlafen, da habe ich zeitgleich angefangen, Verhütungstränke einzunehmen. Vielleicht kennst du die ja. Die kleinen Fläschchen, die man täglich in der Früh einnehmen muss."

„Ja, die kenne ich. Hast du die selbst gebraut oder gekauft?"

„Weder noch", sagte Hermine, während Vanessa die Phiole aufschraubte und Hermine um ihren Zeigefinger bat. „Ich habe sie von der Heilerin, die mich damals versorgt hat. Als ich sie bei der Feier getroffen habe, da habe ich sie angesprochen. Sie hat mir die Tränke gemacht. Au!"

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, als Vanessa mit ihrem Zauberstab einen kleinen Schnitt auf Hermines Finger machte. Blut quoll aus der Wunde.

„Das tropfen wir jetzt in den Trank", erklärte Vanessa. Hermine nickte und hielt ihren Finger über den Zaubertrank. „Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!"

„Entschuldigung. Jetzt heißt es warten. Bist du dir denn sicher, dass du den Trank nicht mal vergessen hast?"

„Eigentlich bin ich mir recht sicher", meinte Hermine und durchforstete gedanklich ihr Gedächtnis, ob sie sich an einen Tag erinnern konnte, an dem sie den Verhütungstrank vergessen haben könnte. „Ich glaube, dass ich ihn immer genommen habe."

„Wenn ja, ist das schon etwas eigenartig, denn die wirken sehr zuverlässig", sagte Vanessa. „Ich glaube, eine Fehlermarge gibt es da nicht."

Die Wartezeit, bis sie endlich das Ergebnis hatten, wurde zur Qual. Hermine lief nervös auf und ab. Die Minuten zogen sich dahin wie Bubbles Bester Blaskaugummi.

„Ähm, wie… Wie ist das, wenn man schwanger ist?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Es ist eine ganz schöne Gefühlsachterbahn", sagte Vanessa. „Im ersten Moment kann es ein ziemlicher Schock sein, aber dann freut man sich, egal wie die Umstände sind."

„OK. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel gerade."

„Frag mich mal", sagte Vanessa. „Ich war 17 und hatte keinen Plan, wie es weitergehen soll. Wenigstens bist du mit dem Kindsvater zusammen. Bei mir hat es lange gebraucht. Amycus und ich mussten uns erst zusammenraufen."

Erschöpft setzte sich Hermine auf den Rand der Badewanne. „Was, wenn ich es bin?"

„Dann bist du es, Hermine."

„Ja, aber…"

„Hermine, nichts aber", sagte Vanessa, stellte sich vor Hermine und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, sodass sich die beiden jungen Frauen in die Augen sehen konnten. „Wenn du es bist, dann bist du es. Dann können wir es nicht ändern. Wir…"

In dem Moment zog der Trank ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er wechselte die Farbe.

* * *

Als Rabastan nach Hause kam, war sein Bruder draußen im Garten. Es war Rodolphus' Eigenart. Immer, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, dann war er in seinem Garten und tat irgendetwas. Leider nicht immer etwas Produktives.

Diesmal hatte ihn offenbar die Wut gepackt, denn er hatte sich eine Axt genommen und hackte damit wild auf Holzscheiten herum. Durch die Verletzung an seinem Arm hatte er jedoch Probleme, die Axt richtig zu halten und zu schwingen, sodass die Holzstücke ungleich groß waren und schiefe Kanten hatten. Der Frust darüber schien ihn nur noch wütender zu machen. Als Rabastan hinter das Haus kam und seinen Bruder erblickte, hatte dieser gerade die Axt für einen weiteren Schlag erhoben. Sein rechter Arm zitterte jedoch so stark, dass ihm beim Schwung nach vorne die Axt aus den Händen glitt. Voller Zorn trat er gegen ein Stück Holz.

„Ist schon gut, Rodolphus", sagte Rabastan, hob die Axt auf und lehnte sie an die Hauswand neben den Stapel Holzblöcke.

„Wenn ihr etwas passiert ist, dann…"

„Ich weiß. Komm, gehen wir rein."

Tipsi brachte Rodolphus ein Glas Wasser. Schweratmend ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Seine Kleidung war völlig durchgeschwitzt.

„Wieso hast du das nicht mit dem Zauberstab erledigt?", fragte Rabastan, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste.

„Das ist nicht so effektiv", sagte Rodolphus. „Und gibt nicht so viel Befriedigung."

„Das stimmt."

„Melinda hat mir gesagt, dass du verletzt bist. Wie geht's dir?"

„Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Sie hat meine Wunden gut versorgt."

„Der Dunkle Lord?"

Rabastan nickte. „Er ist wütend darüber, dass Hermine weg ist. Das war klar. Ich hatte den Auftrag, sie hierzubehalten, bis er sie brauchen würde. Ich habe versagt."

„Was glaubst du, wo sie ist? Hast du Greyback oder sonst jemanden im Verdacht?"

„Nein. Ich glaube, dass der Widerstand sie entführt hat oder zumindest hoffe ich das", erklärte Rabastan missmutig. „Es ist die einzige Erklärung. Sie werden mit Sicherheit in der Zeitung gesehen haben, dass Hermine bei mir wohnt. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, jemanden in der Winkelgasse zu positionieren, der ihnen Bescheid gibt, wenn wir dort auftauchen. Ist ja nicht so, dass man uns beide nicht kennt."

„Das macht die Suche ja nicht gerade einfacher."

„Der Widerstand wird sie gut verstecken. Eine Suche wird nichts bringen." Rabastan fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn Hermine irgendetwas passiert."

* * *

„Willst du den anderen nicht Bescheid sagen?", fragte Vanessa vorsichtig.

Sie saßen in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Hermine saß am Kopfende des Bettes und hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Seit dem Testergebnis hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt. Gedanklich war sie an einem völlig anderen Ort. Sie konnte sich nur zu einem schwachen Kopfschütteln als Antwort auf Vanessas Frage überwinden.

„OK. Wieso nicht?"

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie es erfahren. Bitte versteh das."

„Soll ich nicht noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben? Ich kann dir helfen, ich hab ja immerhin schon Erfahrung mit diesen Dingen."

„Das ist lieb gemeint, aber… Ich möchte einfach jetzt gern allein sein", sagte Hermine.

* * *

Vanessa protestierte nicht. Kurze Zeit später verließ sie Shell Cottage wieder, um zu ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter zurückzukehren. Hermine verbrachte die nächsten Tage fast nur allein in ihrem Zimmer. Nur manchmal ging sie spätabends, wenn alle bereits schliefen, hinunter an den Strand und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Sie brauchte die Zeit für sich allein. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr wild durcheinander durch den Kopf und ihre Gefühlswelt befand sich gerade im Ausnahmezustand.

Das Testergebnis war positiv ausgefallen, Hermine war tatsächlich schwanger.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie eine mächtige Welle, die sie unter sich begrub und von den Füßen riss, und Hermine wusste noch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Im Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, nicht atmen zu können und nach unten in einen Abgrund gerissen zu werden. Normalerweise sollte sich eine Frau eigentlich freuen, wenn sie ein Kind erwartete, Hermine aber konnte es im Moment nicht. Zu viele Sorgen beschäftigten sie.

Sie war zerrissen zwischen zwei Welten und ihr und Rabastans gemeinsames Kind würde ihre Situation nicht einfacher machen. Wenn der Widerstand erfuhr, dass sie schwanger war, dann wäre sie endgültig eine Aussätzige, denn das Kind würde sie auf ewig an einen Todesser binden. Hermine wollte sich nicht entscheiden. Sie wollte mit Rabastan glücklich sein, aber sie wollte auch Frieden und weiterhin ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihren alten Freunden.

Wie sie sich um ein Kind kümmern sollte, war ihr ebenfalls schleierhaft. Sie fühlte sich viel zu jung, um schon Mutter zu werden. Irgendwann, so hatte sie immer gesagt, wollte sie einmal eine Familie und Kinder haben, irgendwann, wenn die Welt wieder ein friedlicher Ort ohne Krieg und Kämpfe war. Niemals hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass ihr Kind in die Welt, wie sie jetzt war, hineingeboren werden sollte.

Sie konnte jetzt auch genau nachvollziehen, wie Vanessa sich gefühlt haben musste, als sie in dergleichen Situation gewesen war. Sie war sogar noch jünger gewesen und ihr Verhältnis zum Vater ihres Kindes war komplizierter gewesen als Hermines Beziehung mit Rabastan.

 _Rabastan._

Wie würde er reagieren? Sie hatten nie wirklich über das Thema Kinder gesprochen oder gemeinsam irgendwelche Pläne gemacht. Was, wenn er ablehnend reagierte? Wenn er das Kind nicht annahm? Er war immerhin reinblütig und seine Familie legte viel Wert auf den Erhalt des reinen Blutes. Ihr Kind war genau genommen nichts anderes als ein Bastard. Vielleicht wollte Rabastan sie dann nicht mehr.

Allein die Vorstellung, Rabastan könnte sie zurückweisen, ließ Hermine in laute Schluchzer ausbrechen. Zum Glück übertönte das Rauschen der Wellen ihr Wehklagen.

* * *

Eine Woche war vergangen, nachdem Hermine erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Ihre morgendliche Übelkeit hatte leider kein bisschen nachgelassen, sodass sie meist den Morgen nach dem Aufstehen über dem Waschbecken oder der Toilettenschüssel verbrachte. An Essen war meist nicht zu denken oder sie holte sie etwas aus der Küche, wenn niemand sonst da war. Wie viel die anderen im Haus mitbekamen oder vielleicht erahnten, war Hermine gleichgültig. Sie ignorierte beständig die argwöhnischen Blicke.

Die Sehnsucht nach Rabastan wuchs von Tag zu Tag und manchmal glaubte sie, in dem kleinen Strandhaus verrückt zu werden. Sie vermisste Rabastan. Sie vermisste, jeden Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen, von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden und mit ihm gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Shell Cottage kam ihr immer mehr wie ein Gefängnis vor. Dazu plagte sie jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Rabastan noch nichts von seinem Glück wusste. Hermine überlegte bereits hin und her, ob und wie sie ihm von ihrem Kind erzählen sollte.

Eines Abends sollte wieder eine Versammlung der Widerstandskämpfer stattfinden. Die Küche und das Esszimmer waren brechend voll mit Leuten. Hermine hörte nur gedämpft die Stimmen von unten, die zu ihr ins Dachgeschoss hinaufdrangen. Wer da war oder was sie planten, interessierte sie nicht. Nicht mehr, wie sie erschreckend feststellte.

Lustlos und mehr aus Gewohnheit, weil sie es bisher bei jedem Treffen so gemacht hatte, setzte sich Hermine an den oberen Treppenabsatz und hörte zu, was unten gesprochen wurde.

Nach vielleicht einer halben Stunde verlor sie das Interesse und wollte schlafen gehen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Sie hätte vielleicht mit Ginny oder Fleur gerechnet, aber niemals mit Amycus Carrow.

„Guten Abend, Ms. Granger."

„Amycus, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. Der Todesser sah viel besser aus, seit er Lord Voldemort den Rücken gekehrt und sich für seine Familie entschieden hatte.

„Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt, schon vergessen?"

„Stimmt."

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Granger?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und Ihnen? Ich habe gehört, Sie haben geheiratet."

„Ja."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Vielen Dank. Wie ich von Vanessa gehört habe, gibt es auch bei Ihnen einen Anlass, zu dem man gratulieren kann."

Hermine starrte den Todesser an. „Was-?!"

„Tut mir leid, Vanessa hat es mir erzählt. Dass Sie schwanger sind."

Wut packte Hermine. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie Vanessa vertrauen konnte.

„Sind Sie dann meinetwegen heute hier, um mir zu gratulieren?", bemerkte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Nein. Der Widerstand will mich heute bei der Versammlung dabei haben, um mich zu befragen. Deshalb bin ich hier", erklärte Amycus. „Da ich aber wusste, dass Sie hier sind, wollte ich mal mit Ihnen sprechen, Ms. Granger."

„Worüber? Was haben wir beide uns zu sagen?"

„Vanessa hat mir auch erzählt, dass Sie es hier keinem gesagt haben. Nicht mal Ihren Schulfreundinnen. Warum nicht?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Amycus", sagte Hermine entschieden. „Das ist meine Entscheidung."

„Das respektiere ich. Ich werde Ihnen auch nicht in Ihre Entscheidung reinreden, Hermine. Ich kann mir nämlich denken, warum Sie es nicht sagen wollen."

„Ach ja?" So weit kam es noch, dass Amycus Carrow wusste, was sie wollte.

„Aus Angst. Genauso wie Vanessa damals. Sie hatte Angst, was die Leute von ihr denken würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie mit mir eine Affäre hatte und schwanger ist. Sie haben Angst, Ihre Freunde endgültig zu verlieren, deshalb sagen Sie nichts."

Hermine musterte den Todesser überrascht. Sie hätte niemals erwartet, dass er mit seiner Vermutung genau ins Schwarze treffen würde. Offenbar hatte sie ihn unterschätzt. Oder er hatte durch Vanessa eine erstaunliche Wandlung vollzogen.

„Ich hoffe aber, dass das nur für Ihre Freunde hier gilt. Und nicht auch für den Kindsvater", sagte Amycus ernst.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Auch wenn wir erst spät eine Familie geworden sind und es am Anfang ziemlich schwierig war, bin ich Vanessa sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie mir gleich von Alexia erzählt hat. Es war damals noch in Hogwarts. Sie hatte es gerade erfahren und hat es mir sofort gesagt. Ich war sehr froh darüber. Rabastan ist doch der Vater, oder?"

Hermine nickte. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.

„Dann sollte er es erfahren. Er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen", sagte Amycus.

Hermine sah zu Boden, damit der Todesser nicht sah, wie traurig sie war. Es tat weh, von einem Außenstehenden die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen.

„Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun?", fragte sie.

„Der allwissende Bücherwurm Hermine Granger bittet jemanden wie mich um Rat", meinte Amycus und grinste. „Diesen Tag muss ich mir im Kalender anstreichen."

Hermine konnte über seinen Scherz nicht lachen.

„Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie zu tun haben, Ms. Granger. Hören Sie auf Ihr Herz. Es wird Ihnen den rechten Weg weisen. Jetzt aber", er ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand, „sagte ich Ihnen tatsächlich, was sie tun sollen. Kommen Sie."

Widerwillig ließ sich Hermine von Amycus die Treppe nach unten führen. Bevor sie in die Küche kam, wischte sie sich schnell ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers weg. Als sie in den Raum traten, verstummten die Anwesenden und wandten sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.

„Ich habe hier jemanden, der auch gerne dabei sein möchte", sagte Amycus und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

Hermine lächelte schwach. Sie wäre an jedem anderen Ort lieber gewesen, als hier in der Küche von Shell Cottage, wo alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

So viele Leute wie am heutigen Abend waren noch nie bei einer Versammlung gewesen.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Lucius und Draco Malfoy erblickte. Und neben Mr. Malfoy saß niemand geringeres als Andromeda Tonks. Der kleine Teddy Lupin spielte zu ihren Füßen mit einem Stofftier.

Als die Widerstandskämpfer allmählich ihre Gespräche über die Befreiung der Gefangenen aus Askaban wieder aufnahmen, drängte sich Hermine vorsichtig durch die Menge zu Mrs. Tonks.

„Hallo, Hermine", sagte Andromeda freundlich. Es war erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sie ihrer älteren Schwester Bellatrix war.

„Tut mir so leid um ihre Familie, Mrs. Tonks", sagte Hermine zu Andromeda.

„Danke, Hermine. Es wird leichter mit der Zeit, der Schmerz wird irgendwann erträglicher. Zum Glück habe ich eine Aufgabe."

Sie deutete auf ihren Enkel. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Hermine nickte. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Es geht mir schon besser, aber… Es ist trotzdem immer noch schwer." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Lucius Malfoy, der neben ihr saß. Sie ergriff seine Hand. „Da ist es gut, wenn man jemanden hat, mit dem man seine Sorgen teilen kann und der einem hilft."

„Ist da etwas zwischen Ihnen beiden?", fragte Hermine etwas verlegen.

„Oh nein, nein!", sagte Andromeda schnell. „Lucius und ich sind nur Freunde."

Lucius Malfoy wich ihrem Blick aus. Als Hermine ihn ansprach, kostete es ihn Überwindung sie anzusehen.

„Tut mir sehr leid mit Ihrer Frau. Rabastan hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist. Sind Sie deswegen hier?"

„Ja", sagte Lucius Malfoy etwas steif.

„Ich habe die beiden hierher gebracht", erklärte Andromeda. „Ein paar Monate nach der Schlacht haben wir uns ganz zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen. So sind Lucius und ich in Kontakt gekommen. Wir haben uns oft getroffen und haben viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Es hat allerdings eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihn überzeugen konnte, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen. Draco kam dann kurz danach. Narcissas Tod war ausschlaggebend dafür, dass die beiden diesen Schritt gewagt haben."

„Verstehe."

Viel hatte sich seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts verändert, wie Hermine erneut feststellen musste. Die Seiten waren nicht mehr klar voneinander zu trennen. Die klare Linie, die sie in der Vergangenheit zwischen Gut und Böse, Schwarz und Weiß gezogen hatte, galt in diesem Krieg schon lange nicht mehr. Menschen hatten sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Das Böse war auf die Seite des Guten gewechselt und sie selbst war auf die Seite des Bösen gegangen. Hermine wurde bewusst, dass ihr Bild zu eindimensional gewesen war. Ihre eigene Geschichte und Rabastan hatten sie gelehrt, dass es nur Individuen gab, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trafen, für sich und für die, die sie liebten, und dass sie diese Entscheidungen in ihrem Handeln ausdrückten.

„Stimmt das mit dir und meinem Onkel, Granger?", fragte Draco. Er sah sie verunsichert an. In seinen Augen sah Hermine, dass sein Bild, das er über Jahre hinweg von ihr gehabt hatte, in Frage gestellt worden war. Sein Tonfall war nicht herablassend oder gehässig wie früher, vielmehr klang er verwirrt, so als wisse er nicht mehr wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte und wie er sie einschätzen sollte.

„Ja, Rabastan und ich sind seit ein paar Monaten zusammen."

„Der gute Rabastan", sagte Andromeda mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist lange her mit uns."

„Sie waren mal mit ihm zusammen?" Jetzt war Hermine wirklich überrascht, denn damit hätte sie am wenigsten gerechnet.

„Ja. Ich war in der fünften, Rabastan in der siebten Klasse, als wir ein Paar waren", erklärte Andromeda. „Es waren ein paar schöne Monate, allerdings hat Rabastan immer viel mehr in unserer Beziehung gesehen als ich. Rabastan hat sich ausgerechnet, dass er und ich uns verloben würden. Als er nach seinem Abschluss die Schule verlassen hat, gab es sogar schon Gespräch zwischen unseren Eltern."

„Aber so weit kam es gar nicht, oder?"

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf. „Kurz nachdem Rabastan gegangen war, lernte ich Ted Tonks kennen, einen muggelgeborenen Hufflepuff, mit dem ich noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte. Ich wusste vom ersten Tag an, dass er derjenige war, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen wollte. Aber das bedeutete, dass ich meine Familie zurücklassen musste."

„Dann sind Sie gegangen, oder?"

„Es war gleich nach meinem Abschluss", sagte Andromeda. „Wir heirateten in einem kleinen Kreis und kurz darauf wurde ich mit Nymphadora schwanger." Trauer und Schmerz lagen auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich hätte mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als all das mit meiner Familie teilen zu können. Es hat mich viel gekostet, meine Schwestern und meine Eltern einfach so zu verlassen. Ich weiß, unter anderem auch von Lucius, dass ich meinen Schwestern, besonders Bellatrix, sehr wehgetan habe. Ich habe das Ehedebakel zwischen ihr und Rodolphus zu verantworten. Nach meinem Verrat wollten unsere Eltern nichts mehr dem Zufall überlassen. Sie haben sie in diese Ehe gedrängt, die sie nicht wollte."

„Das kann man jetzt nicht mehr ändern", meinte Lucius. „Rodolphus und Bellatrix waren erwachsene Menschen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte mir immer gewünscht, mich mit meinen Schwestern wenigstens aussöhnen zu können. Ich war all die Jahre zu feige es wenigstens zu versuchen. Und heute ist es zu spät. Wenn ich nur gehandelt hätte. Es schmerzt mich, dass sie tot sind ohne jemals erfahren zu haben, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe. Sie sind gestorben in dem Wissen, dass ihre Schwester nichts auf sie gegeben hat, obwohl das nicht stimmt. Und Rabastan habe ich das Herz gebrochen."

* * *

Die Widerstandskämpfer beschlossen bei der Versammlung einen Angriff auf das Ministerium, um die Macht über die Verwaltung und den _Tagespropheten_ zurückzubekommen, und auf Askaban, um die Gefangenen dort zu befreien. Die Operation war mit gewaltigen Risiken verbunden. Auf beiden Seiten würde es Verwundete und Tote geben, so viel stand fest, aber der Widerstand war gewillt, jedes erdenkliche Risiko einzugehen, um Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende zu bereiten. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt sogar Todesser auf ihrer Seite hatten, schien sie in ihrem Vorhaben nur weiter zu bestärken. Hermine sagte nichts, weil sie ohnehin den Verdacht hatte, dass man auf ihre Meinung nicht mehr viel geben würde, aber sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Kämpfe endlich aufhörten und sie alle in Frieden leben konnten. Sie konnte den Gedanken an noch mehr Tote und noch mehr Leid nicht mehr ertragen. Jetzt noch weniger, da sie schwanger war.

Hermine fand nachts keinen Schlaf mehr, weil ihre Gedanken bei Rabastan und ihrem ungeborenen Kind waren. Wenn sie abends im Bett lag und ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, dann glaubte sie, die Magie spüren zu können, die von ihrem Kind ausströmte. Ihr Kind war etwas ganz Besonderes, das wusste sie instinktiv. Wie gern wäre sie bei Rabastan gewesen und wie gern hätte sie ihm von ihrem Kind erzählt.

Sie dachte an Amycus' Worte zurück. Rabastan hatte ein Recht zu erfahren, dass er Vater wurde, egal wie es in Zukunft mit ihnen weitergehen sollte, da hatte Amycus vollkommen Recht. Rabastan sein Kind vorzuenthalten, war hinterhältig und es widersprach Hermines moralischem Empfinden. Sie war in einem Dilemma gefangen. Rabastan war weit weg und sie konnte ihn nicht erreichen, solange sie hier bei ihren Freunden festsaß.

Hermine stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus in den Nachthimmel, wo die Sterne funkelten. Noch in derselben Nacht traf sie eine Entscheidung.

* * *

„Sie ist jetzt seit fast zwei Wochen verschwunden und noch immer gibt es keine Spur von ihr", sagte Rabastan niedergeschlagen. „ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll."

Rabastan und Rodolphus saßen mit Antonin Dolohow, Alecto Carrow, Walden Macnair, Melinda Vermont und William Travers im Salon zusammen. Hermines Verschwinden hatte sich wie erwartet nicht lange geheim halten lassen und die anderen Todesser hatten natürlich mitbekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord Rabastan gefoltert hatte.

„Habe ich das also richtig verstanden", sagte Travers, „der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass Hermine Granger bei dir lebt?"

„Bis er sie brauchen würde", fügte Dolohow hinzu.

„Wofür könnte er sie brauchen?", wollte Travers wissen.

„Wissen wir nicht", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir haben uns schon gewundert, dass der Dunkle Lord nichts unternimmt. Hermine lebt seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr bei uns."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie nicht beim Dunklen Lord ist?", fragte Alecto. „Vielleicht hat er sie ja jetzt gebraucht."

„Warum kommt er dann nicht zu mir? Er hat sie in meine Obhut gegeben, warum sollte er sie dann entführen?", entgegnete Rabastan. „Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn."

„Könnte sie nicht weggelaufen sein? Vielleicht hat sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, um von dir wegzukommen."

Rabastan wusste natürlich, warum jeder zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kam. Er war es leid, darüber zu diskutieren.

„Hermine wäre niemals einfach so weggegangen", sagte er entschieden, um damit weitere Diskussionen darüber im Vorfeld auszuräumen.

„Dann bleibt ja eigentlich nur noch der Widerstand", meinte Macnair. „Die würden Potters Freundin doch bestimmt zurückhaben wollen."

„Ja. Das halten Rodolphus und ich im Moment für die einzig logische Erklärung."

„Suchst du sie?", wollte Alecto wissen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich das", sagte Rabastan, „aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll. Hermine ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wenn wirklich der Widerstand sie hat, dann dürfte es praktisch unmöglich sein, sie ausfindig zu machen."

„Wie geht es dir heute, Alecto? Von Amycus hast du nichts gehört, oder?", erkundigte sich Dolohow.

Macnair legte einen Arm um Alecto und zog sie an sich. „Nein und das werde ich auch nicht mehr. Er ist weg. Er hat sich für dieses Mädchen entschieden und gegen mich. Wir haben uns die letzten drei Jahre wohl irgendwie in unterschiedliche Richtungen entwickelt. Ich hätte das nie von ihm gedacht, dass ausgerechnet er zum Verräter werden könnte. Diese Ravenclaw hat ihn total verändert."

Alle Todesser wechselten einen Blick miteinander, aber niemand sagte etwas.

„All die Monate habe ich mich genau davor gefürchtet", sagte Rabastan. „Alles lief so gut und dann reichen ein paar Augenblicke der Unaufmerksamkeit und alles ist zerstört."

„Hast du schon einen Plan, wie es weitergehen soll?", fragte Melinda.

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr."

Dolohow erhob sich. „Ich muss mich leider schon verabschieden, Rabastan. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann. Wir hören voneinander. Wenn du etwas brauchst, schick mir einfach eine Eule."

„Alles klar, danke."

Dolohow schritt hinaus und nur wenige Augenblicke später konnten sie die Haustür hören.

„Hör mal, Rabastan, wenn du…", begann Alecto, doch sie brach ab, als Dolohow überraschend in den Salon zurückkam.

„Rabastan, das solltest du dir wirklich ansehen."

Verdutzt folgten Rabastan, Rodolphus und die anderen Antonin in die Eingangshalle. Die Haustür stand offen und gab den Blick auf die lange Zufahrt zum Haus frei.

„Da draußen."

Rabastan traute seinen Augen kaum. „Hermine…"


	16. Chapter 16

Rabastan konnte es nicht glauben. „Hermine…"

Er merkte gar nicht, wie er sich nach vorne bewegte. Hermine fing an zu laufen und nur Sekundenbruchteile später lagen sich beide in den Armen.

„Rabastan, ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich bin so froh, dich wiederzusehen!", sagte Hermine und drückte ihn fest.

„Ich bin auch froh", sagte Rabastan erschöpft und hielt Hermine fest umschlossen in seinen Armen. Wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, sie wieder zu umarmen, den Geruch ihrer Haare einzuatmen oder auch nur ihre Stimme zu hören, und wie leer die letzten zwei Wochen ohne sie gewesen waren, wurde ihm erst jetzt in diesem Moment wirklich bewusst. Nie wieder wollte er einfach so ohne sie sein. Nie wieder wollte er ihre Beziehung so leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, wie er es getan hatte.

„Hermine, ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass du wieder da bist", sagte Rabastan. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Geht's dir auch wirklich gut? Ist dir nichts passiert?"

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Rodolphus und die anderen Todesser näherten sich vorsichtig. „Bist du es wirklich, Hermine?", fragte Rodolphus, der es offenbar noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Hermine wirklich zurückgekehrt war.

„Rabastan, du musst sicherstellen, dass sie keine Doppelgängerin ist", ermahnte ihn Dolohow.

„Ich bin es, Rabastan. Weißt du noch, wie du mich damals bei Vollmond zu meinem Lieblingsplatz in der Bücherei geführt hast? Du wolltest mir zeigen, wie der große, leuchtende Mond über dem Waldrand steht. Es war da, als du mir gesagt hast, warum ich hier bin, und als wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben."

Es gab keinen Zweifel. „Sie ist es", sagte Rabastan mit einem Lächeln. Hermine küsste ihn. Auch ihr war die entbehrungsreiche Zeit ohne ihn anzumerken. Rodolphus schloss Hermine sichtlich erleichtert in die Arme.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", raunte er Hermine zu. „Es war komisch und so leer ohne dich."

„Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da", sagte Hermine und hauchte Rodolphus einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gehen wir rein. Du musst uns erzählen, was passiert ist."

Rabastan wies Tipsi sofort an, Hermine etwas zu trinken zu bringen.

„Bevor ich vorhin unterbrochen wurde, wollte ich eigentlich noch sagen, dass es doch sein könnte, dass Hermine deswegen verschwunden ist, weil der Dunkle Lord sie irgendwann brauchen würde", meinte Alecto. „Wusste sie davon?"

„Ich wusste davon", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck eiskaltes Wasser genommen hatte, und kam damit Rabastan zuvor. „Das war nicht der Grund. Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig weggegangen."

„Hermine, was ist dann passiert?", fragte Rabastan, nachdem sie sich auf dem Sofa im Salon niedergelassen hatten. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Wo warst du?"

„Eine lange Geschichte", meinte Hermine.

„Erzähl, von Anfang an. Ich habe mir alles Mögliche ausgemalt, was dir passiert sein könnte. Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?"

Hermine verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Mir geht's bestens."

„Wo warst du?", fragte Rodolphus.

Melinda und die anderen Todesser hielten sich höflich im Hintergrund, aber hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Beim Widerstand", sagte Hermine.

„Also doch, Rabastan. Du hattest richtig vermutet."

„Habt ihr das schon gewusst?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Gewusst nicht, aber gehofft und geahnt", sagte Rabastan, dem ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Wie?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. „Wie bist du…"

„Rabastan und ich waren doch in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Wir haben uns getrennt, weil ich zu _Flourish & Blotts_ wollte, aber Rabastan nicht. Ich habe es nicht mal bis zum Buchladen geschafft. Sie haben jemanden in einer kleinen Nebenstraße postiert, um mich abzufangen. Ich konnte nichts tun. Sie haben mich verhext und ich wurde ohnmächtig."

„Wo haben sie dich hingebracht?", fragte Rabastan sofort.

„Zum Haus eines Freundes, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, wo es ist. Es ist gut mit Magie geschützt und ich bin nicht der Geheimniswahrer. Ich weiß nur, dass es das Hauptquartier des Widerstandes ist."

„Schon gut, Hermine, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", sagte Rabastan, dem es in diesem Moment herzlich egal war, wo sich der Widerstand versteckte.

„Hast du dort gelebt bei denen?"

„Ja. Ich war die letzten zwei Wochen dort. Schön war es nicht gerade, auch wenn ich mich schon irgendwie gefreut habe, meine Freunde wiederzusehen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte nun Melinda und traf nach vorne.

„Meine Freunde haben mich entführt, weil sie dachten, ich werde bei Todessern gefangen gehalten", erklärte Hermine. „Sie konnten natürlich nicht wissen, dass ich ja freiwillig hier bei euch bin. Sie dachten, sie würden mich retten und mir etwas Gutes damit tun."

Rabastan und Rodolphus sahen sich an.

„Und dann?"

„Ich will es mal so sagen: Ich habe ihnen ganz schön den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, als ich sagte, dass ich mit Rabastan zusammen bin. Sie hatten uns auf dem Titelblatt des _Tagespropheten_ gesehen und gedacht, dass ich deine Gefangene bin. Sie wollten mich unbedingt hier rausholen. Und ich wollte gar nicht gerettet werden."

Plötzlich sah Hermine traurig aus. Rabastan umarmte sie. „Meine Freunde haben mich angesehen, als wäre ich eine Fremde. Sie wollten mich nicht mehr, weil ich mit dir zusammen bin."

„Ach, Hermine…"

„Wahrscheinlich sieht dich der Widerstand als Verräterin an", meinte Melinda. „Das wird ihnen einen ganz schönen Dämpfer verpasst haben. Dass ihre Gallionsfigur einfach so die Seiten gewechselt hat."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe auch Vanessa und Amycus gesehen", verkündete sie dann und deutete auf Alecto.

„Du hast meinen Bruder gesehen?" Plötzlich war Alecto an ihrer Seite und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was…"

„Es geht ihm gut, aber er arbeitet jetzt für den Widerstand. Er und Vanessa haben vor kurzem geheiratet."

Ein geschockter Ausdruck trat auf Alectos Gesicht. Sie öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, aber offenbar fehlten ihr die Worte. Macnair nahm sie in die Arme, um sie zu trösten.

„Amycus, wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Rabastan schmunzelnd.

„Er hat es wegen Vanessa und seiner Tochter getan. Hat er mir erzählt."

„Das haben wir uns schon gedacht", sagte Macnair.

„Er war es auch, der mich überzeugt hat, zurückzukommen", sagte Hermine.

„Was? Wie das denn?"

„Er meinte, dass du ein Recht darauf hast, es zu erfahren."

Rabastan sah sie völlig verdutzt an. „Was soll ich erfahren?"

„Rabastan, ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges sagen." Hermine atmete tief durch und schluckte. „Rabastan, ich bin schwanger."

In der Stille, die auf diesen Satz folgte, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Rabastan?"

Rabastan wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ungläubig und entgeistert starrte er Hermine an. Die anderen um ihn herum sahen sich an und begriffen deutlich schneller als er.

„Ich würde sagen, dann kann man wohl gratulieren", meinte Antonin Dolohow und klopfte Rabastan andächtig auf die Schulter.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruder", sagte Rodolphus, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte und aus seiner Schockstarre über diese Nachricht erwacht war.

Rabastan brauchte etliche Minuten, bis er die Bedeutung von Hermines Worten begriffen hatte.

„Ich… Ich werde Vater?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß es selbst erst seit ein paar Tagen. Vanessa hat mit mir einen Test gemacht. Sie war es auch, die als Erste den Verdacht hatte, dass ich schwanger sein könnte."

„Wow, das ist… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Die anderen Todesser warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, dann gratulierten sie ihnen ebenfalls. Melinda zwinkerte Hermine zu, als sie ihr die Hand schüttelte. Die Einzige, die sich zierte, war Alecto, die sich auf Drängen der anderen erst einen Ruck geben musste.

Als Hermine Dolohow gegenüberstand und er ihr seinen Glückwunsch aussprach, musterte er sie irgendwie seltsam. Er schenkte ihr ein eigenartiges Lächeln, so als wüsste er mehr, als er vor den anderen zugeben wollte.

„Das müssen wir feiern!", sagte Rodolphus und rief Tipsi herbei. „Organisier für heute Abend ein großes Essen. Es gibt einen freudigen Anlass!" Tipsi verbeugte sich tief und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.

„Das ist… Wahnsinn", meinte Rabastan. „Ich freue mich."

„Wirklich? Ich hatte nämlich Angst, dass du… Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion."

„Hermine, ich liebe dich und es könnte, abgesehen davon, dass du wieder hier und wohlauf bist, keine schönere Nachricht geben."

Sie wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. „Das heißt, wir machen das zusammen?"

„Ja, wir gehen diesen Weg gemeinsam."

Hermine lächelte und sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft.

* * *

Alecto war schweigsam, als sie und Macnair den langen Zufahrtsweg des Lestrange-Anwesens entlangschritten, um durch das Tor zu gehen, von wo aus sie dann apparieren konnten. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich.

„Willst du heute Nacht zu mir?", bot Macnair ihr an.

„Nein", sagte Alecto und verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. Mit sanftem Druck schob sie ihn beiseite. „Ich muss zurück in die Schule."

„OK. Soll ich nicht mitkommen?", fragte Macnair. „Du siehst irgendwie so aus, als könntest du heute Nacht Gesellschaft gebrauchen."

Sie überlegte kurz, dann stimmte sie widerwillig zu. „Also gut, meinetwegen."

Sie apparierten gemeinsam nach Hogwarts, wo Macnair Alecto in ihr Schlafzimmer begleitete. Teilnahmslos ließ sie sich von ihm ausziehen. Als er ihr Haarband löste, das ihren Zopf zusammengehalten hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie trübselig sie aussah.

„Was ist los? Ist es wegen Amycus?"

„Ich kann das alles einfach nicht glauben", sagte Alecto. „Warum tut er das?"

„Redest du davon, dass er den Dunklen Lord verraten hat und jetzt für den Widerstand kämpft oder dass er mit einer Frau zusammen ist, die du nicht magst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, über was ich mich mehr aufregen soll", gab Alecto offen zu. „Dieses Mädchen ist…"

„Sie scheint die Richtige für ihn zu sein. Sie haben ein Kind zusammen und jetzt haben sie geheiratet."

„Es ist, als ob ein Teil von meinem Leben weggebrochen ist", sagte Alecto. „Amycus und ich, das war immer…"

„Ihr seid keine Kinder mehr. Ihr seid erwachsene Menschen, Alecto. Man muss irgendwann seinen eigenen Weg gehen", meinte Macnair. „Als sich das mit uns vor ein paar Monaten entwickelt hat, da hat er auch nichts gesagt, obwohl Amycus mich wegen der alten Geschichte zwischen uns nicht leiden kann. Immerhin hat seine Verlobte ihn damals mit mir betrogen, vergiss das nicht. Er hat es dir aber trotzdem gegönnt. Wieso kannst du das nicht bei ihm?"

Sie wusste darauf nichts zu sagen.

„Er hat lange auf sein Kind verzichtet. Nur deinetwegen, weil er Rücksicht auf dich genommen hat."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch war und unfair zu ihm war?", sagte Alecto.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst: Ja."

Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an ihn.

„Er hat den Dunklen Lord verraten!", entgegnete Alecto. „Er ist jetzt einer von denen."

„Er hat sich so entschieden, du kannst es nicht ändern. Im Übrigen, wer könnte es ihm denn verdenken?"

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte. Alecto verstand sofort, auf was er anspielte. Die schrecklichen Vorkommnisse im Schulleiterbüro, die sie alle mitansehen mussten, verfolgten sie bis heute in ihren Albträumen.

„Was wenn wir uns eines Tages auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen? Soll ich gegen meinen eigenen Bruder kämpfen?"

Darauf wusste auch Macnair keine Antwort.

* * *

Später, nachdem Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus Hermines Rückkehr und die freudige Nachricht von ihrer Schwangerschaft ausgiebig gefeiert hatten, lagen Hermine und Rabastan nebeneinander in ihrem Bett. Rabastan hatte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

„Ich hätte niemals erwartet, einmal Vater zu werden. Ich hatte es mir gewünscht, aber… In Anbetracht meiner Lebensgeschichte hatte ich den Wunsch vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Es macht mich stolz, dass ich es doch noch einmal erleben darf."

Es waren die schönsten Worte, die Hermine seit langem gehört hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die von Rabastan.

„Das heute ist vermutlich der schönste Tag meines Lebens", sagte Rabastan.

„Ich bin glücklich und ich bin froh, dass du das sagst", raunte Hermine.

„Gleich morgen werde ich unserer Heilerin Bescheid sagen. Sie muss dich untersuchen und sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Fachmännischen Rat kann ich gut gebrauchen", meinte Hermine. „Ich habe mich noch nie mit magischen Schwangerschaften auseinandergesetzt. Vanessa hat mir ein bisschen was erzählt, aber das ist wirklich selbst für mich eine total neue Erfahrung. Ich habe schon alle möglichen Bücher gelesen, aber darüber noch nie. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das sobald mal brauchen würde."

Sie lachten beide.

„Bei _Flourish & Blotts_ gibt's Bücher über das Thema", sagte Rabastan. „Wenn du willst, kann ich eine Bestellung aufgeben. Nochmal so einfach lass ich dich nicht in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. So schnell entführt mich mit Sicherheit niemand mehr. Und ja, Lektüre könnte ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen."

„Hast du deinen Freunden eigentlich gesagt, dass du wieder zurückgehst?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Nein", sagte Hermine und beim Gedanken daran, was die anderen von ihr denken könnten, überkam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Es war eine Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion. Ich habe ihnen nur einen Zettel hinterlassen, sonst nichts. Ich habe spätabends im Bett gelegen und konnte nicht schlafen. Da habe ich an Amycus' Worte zurückgedacht. Kurz darauf habe ich entschieden, dass ich zurückgehen muss. Ich wollte, dass du sofort von unserem Kind erfährst."

„Verstehe. Was haben deine Freunde gesagt? Wie haben sie auf uns reagiert? Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für sie gewesen sein, oder?"

Hermine nickte. „Und ob es das war. Sie haben es nicht gut aufgenommen, überhaupt nicht. Sie alle waren total komisch. Sie haben mich angesehen, als ob ich nicht dazugehören würde. Oder als ob ich nicht mehr ganz bei Trost bin. Bei Versammlungen durfte ich bis auf einmal gar nicht dabei sein, wahrscheinlich weil sie Angst hatten, dass sie mir nicht vertrauen konnten. Sie haben mir immer wieder Fragen gestellt. Keiner war begeistert, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin, weil alle dachten, dass du mich verhext hättest oder dass ich mich nur von dir habe verführen lassen, weil ich einsam war." Tränen formten sich in Hermines Augen. „Das hat wehgetan. Es hat sehr wehgetan, diese Dinge von Menschen zu hören, die mir einmal sehr viel bedeutet haben. Es wurde erst besser, als Vanessa dazukam. Sie hat mir etwas Kraft geben."

„Wie hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass du… Du hast doch gesagt, ihr habt einen Test gemacht."

„Ja. Vanessa ist ein paar Tage bei mir geblieben und da hat es angefangen. Mir war schlecht, die typischen Symptome halt. Und meine Magie hat sich verändert. Vanessa meinte, dass das bei ihr genauso war, als sie mit Alexia schwanger war."

Rabastan richtete sich auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen. Er musterte Hermine erstaunt. „Deine Magie hat sich verändert? Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, ich kann plötzlich Dinge ohne Zauberstab bewegen und meine Träume wurden total komisch, als ob es keine Träume, sondern Visionen waren. Und ich glaube, dass ich jetzt Legilimentik kann. Ist das normal oder muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Also, ich weiß, dass manche Frauen in der Schwangerschaft Probleme mit ihrer Magie haben können, aber von solchen Kräften habe ich noch etwas gehört", musste Rabastan zugeben. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Narcissa ab und zu Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihre Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es ist dann aus ihr rausgebrochen, wenn sie wegen der Hormone emotional irgendwie aufgewühlt war. Was meinst du damit, dass du Dinge ohne Zauberstab tun kannst?"

„Schau her." Hermine richtete sich auf und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Nur einen Augenblick später flog er in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.

Rabastan staunte nicht schlecht. „Wow, das habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!"

„Spürst du das, die Magie?"

„Ja und ob", sagte Rabastan und legte erneut seine Hand auf Hermines Bauch.

„Fühlst du es? Ich bin das nicht, es ist unser Kind. Diese magische Kraft kommt von ihm oder von ihr."

Rabastan nickte. „Ja, das ist eine ganz andere Magie als deine. Erstaunlich."

„Hast du von sowas schon mal gehört?", fragte Hermine, in der Hoffnung, Rabastan wüsste mehr als sie.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wir sollten unsere Heilerin morgen fragen, vielleicht weiß sie etwas."

„Vanessa meinte, dass es bei ihr ähnlich war."

„Wie geht es Vanessa und Amycus eigentlich?", wollte Rabastan wissen. „Du sagst, sie haben geheiratet?"

„Ja. Vanessa war überglücklich, sie hat mir auch den Ring gezeigt. Die beiden gehören wirklich zusammen. Sie ist froh, dass ihre Familie jetzt komplett ist."

„Hm", meinte Rabastan nachdenklich. „Auch wenn unser Versuch, die beiden wieder zusammenzubringen, anfangs nach hinten losgegangen ist, hat es am Ende dann doch geklappt. Wenn sie sich nicht auf der Jubiläumsfeier getroffen hätten, dann hätten sie wohl nicht zueinander gefunden."

„Es sieht so aus", sagte Hermine. „Amycus hat auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, dass er es leid war zu kämpfen und dass er es leid war, sein persönliches Glück irgendeiner Sache unterzuordnen, in der er ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr gesehen hat. Das kann ich ihm nicht verdenken."

Er und Hermine hatten etwas gemeinsam. Sie hatten beide genug von Kriegen und Kämpfen und von Leid und Tod. Rabastan schwieg ein paar Minuten lang und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Ich glaube, es gab noch einen anderen Grund", sagte er schließlich. „Vor etlichen Wochen ist etwas passiert, dass uns alle ziemlich schwer erschüttert hat, vor allem Amycus."

„Und was?"

„Rookwood hat einen Befehl des Dunklen Lord nicht richtig ausgeführt und wurde dafür bestraft. Das heißt, genau genommen wurde nicht er bestraft, sondern seine Nichte."

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Die Nichte ist die Tochter seines Bruders, der mit seiner Familie in Irland lebt. Der Dunkle Lord muss sie eigens dafür hierher nach England gebracht haben."

„Was hat er getan?" Hermine schwante Böses. „Warst du deshalb so komisch? War das das Treffen an jenem Sonntag, wo du spät abends weg musstest?"

„Ja. Der Dunkle Lord hatte uns nach Hogwarts gerufen. Rookwoods Nichte ist 16. Um Rookwood für seine Fehler zu bestrafen, hat der Dunkle Lord sie einer Horde Greifer zum Fraß vorgeworfen, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit sagen will."

„Nein!" Hermine schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. „Nein, das hat er nicht!"

„Doch, leider. Er hat uns andere dabei zusehen lassen."

Jetzt wurde Hermine einiges klar. Deshalb hatte sich Rabastan so seltsam verhalten. Kein Wunder, bei den Dingen, die er hatte mitansehen müssen.

„Wie geht's dem Mädchen denn jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe Rookwood seither weder gesehen, noch gesprochen", sagte Rabastan.

„Und du meinst, dass Amycus deswegen weggegangen ist?"

„Ja, erinnerst du dich nicht an das, was Melinda uns gesagt hat? Amycus hat sich doch die Woche nach diesem Vorfall bei ihr krankgemeldet und dann ist er verschwunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Geschichte mit Rookwoods Nichte der Auslöser war. Er wird Angst gehabt haben, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann. Es haben ja noch andere von uns auch Töchter in dem Alter. Jugson und Rowle sind vor kurzem Vater geworden. Avery und Selwyn erkennt man seitdem auch nicht wider. Die Stimmung unter den Todessern hat sich seither merklich verändert. Es ist ein Klima der Angst eingezogen. Viele haben jetzt die Befürchtung, dass es ihnen bei Versagen ähnlich ergehen könnte wie Rookwood."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat sich ganz schön verändert, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Hermine, die sich nur allzu lebhaft an ihr Zusammentreffen mit dem dunklen Zauberer erinnern konnte. Voldemort war durch die Zerstörung seiner Horkruxe nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst und sah so aus, als würde sein Körper immer mehr zerfallen. Er schien dem Tode nahe.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr."

„Wie könnt ihr so jemanden noch weiter dienen?" Der Satz war einfach aus Hermine herausgeplatzt. Einen Augenblick später bereute sie es schon.

„Tut mir leid…"

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

„Wie kannst du mit jemandem zusammen sein, der so jemandem dient und der das alles möglich gemacht hat?", fragte Rabastan ernst.

„Ich bin mit dir zusammen, Rabastan, weil ich gesehen habe, dass da noch etwas anderes ist", sagte Hermine leise. „Du bist nicht wie der Dunkle Lord. Du bist sehr viel und du weißt es nicht einmal."

„Überschätzt du mich nicht ein bisschen?"

Hermine rollte ihn herum, setzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihn auf das Bett. „Überhaupt nicht", sagte sie dann und küsste ihn.

„Ich wollte das nicht vor den anderen machen, aber es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss, Rabastan."

„Noch etwas? Ich hoffe, es ist eine gute Nachricht."

„Das kommt wohl auf den Winkel des Betrachters an", meinte Hermine. „Lucius und Draco sind auch beim Widerstand. Ich habe kurz mit ihnen geredet. Andromeda Tonks hat sie zum Widerstand gebracht."

Rabastan schien überhaupt nicht überrascht von der Mitteilung.

„Du siehst so aus, als erzähle ich dir nichts Neues", bemerkte Hermine, als sie sein Gesicht musterte.

„Sagen wir so, ich… Den Verdacht hatte ich schon länger", erklärte Rabastan. „Als wir in London waren, als ich deinen Zauberstab gekauft habe, da habe ich Lucius und Andromeda zusammen in der Stadt gesehen. Es war mir ziemlich schnell klar, dass Lucius die Seiten gewechselt hat und dass sein Sohn ihm natürlich folgen würde. Dass, was mit Narcissa geschehen ist…"

„Das war schrecklich", sagte Hermine.

„Sei froh, dass du es nicht mitansehen musstest. Diese Bilder werde ich auch nie wieder vergessen."

„Du und Andromeda… Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr beide mal zusammen wart", sagte Hermine. „Und dass du sie heiraten wolltest."

„Ach, diese alte Geschichte", meinte Rabastan nur. „Das ist schon lange her."

„Es tut ihr leid, dass sie dich verletzt hat."

Rabastan musterte sie verwundert. „Tatsächlich?"

„Hat sie gesagt. Es tut ihr leid, dass sie dich einfach so verlassen hat."

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", musste Rabastan zugeben. „Ich war immer wütend auf sie, weil ich dachte, dass sie…"

„Dass sie was?"

„Dass ich und ihre Familie ihr ganz egal waren." Bitterkeit lag in Rabastans Stimme und Hermine merkte sofort, dass er die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit offenbar nicht überwunden hatte. Da war er nicht der Einzige. Andromeda bereute es bis heute, sich nicht mit ihren Schwestern ausgesöhnt zu haben.

„Ihr wart ihr nicht egal", widersprach sie. „Sie hatte eine sehr schwere Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie musste sich zwischen ihrer Liebe und ihrer Familie entscheiden. Es fiel ihr wirklich schwer, euch alle ohne Erklärung zu verlassen."

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass ich lange geglaubt habe, Nymphadora sei meine Tochter?", fragte Rabastan.

Hermine verstummte für einen Moment. Ungläubig starrte sie Rabastan an.

„Wir waren in der Schule zusammen", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich war schon zwei Jahre aus Hogwarts raus, bevor Andromeda ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. Während sie noch in der Schule war, muss sie diesen Ted Tonks kennengelernt haben, denn unser Kontakt schlief irgendwann ein. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich verletzt hat, weil ich erwartet hatte, dass wir heiraten. Rodolphus hat ja schon Bella geheiratet, da habe ich mir ausgerechnet, die zweitälteste Black-Schwester zu ehelichen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Als Andromeda den Kontakt mit mir abbrach, habe ich ihr unzählige Briefe geschrieben. Ich wollte wissen, was los war. Ich habe auch immer wieder versucht, sie zu treffen, vor allem nachdem sie mit Tonks weggegangen war. Irgendwann war ich erfolgreich, sie ließ sich auf ein Treffen ein. Ich versuchte sie zu überzeugen, zu uns zurückzukehren."

„Das wollte sie nicht, oder?"

„Sie hat versucht, mir alles zu erklären. Da ist es passiert. Wir haben an jenem Abend nochmal etwas miteinander gehabt", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe mir Hoffnung gemacht, dass alles wieder so werden könnte wie davor, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Es sollte nie wieder etwas zwischen uns sein."

„Wie kamst du darauf, dass Nymphadora deine Tochter sein könnte?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ein paar Monate nach unserer Nacht habe ich Andromeda in der Winkelgasse wiedergesehen. Schwanger."

„Und da dachtest du…"

„Ja. Ich habe zurückgerechnet und dachte, es passt. Hat es nicht. Sie war nicht meine Tochter. Als ich mit Andromeda etwas hatte, da war sie schon von Ted schwanger."

„Warst du traurig?", fragte Hermine.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Rabastan. „Ich weiß nur eins: Jetzt zählen wir beide und nicht mehr die Vergangenheit."

Hermine lächelte und küsste ihn. Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten sie damit, ihr neues Glück zu feiern.

* * *

Die Heilerin, die sich nach Askaban um Hermine gekümmert hatte, kam gleich am darauffolgenden Vormittag ins Lestrange-Anwesen. Sie gratulierte den werdenden Eltern und untersuchte Hermine.

„So wie ich das sehe, sind Sie in der achten Woche, Ms. Granger. Es scheint alles soweit in Ordnung zu sein."

Hermine schilderte ihr, was sich an ihr verändert hatte, die Heilerin war aber genauso ratlos wie Rabastan.

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört, ich kann aber versuchen, etwas darüber herauszufinden."

„Irgendwie ist sie anders", bemerkte Rabastan, nachdem die Heilerin gegangen war. „Hast du gemerkt, wie nervös sie war?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Ihre Hände haben gezittert, als sie mich untersucht hat."

„Irgendwie sah sie auch nicht sonderlich überrascht aus, dass du schwanger bist", meinte Rabastan argwöhnisch. „Als ob sie es schon geahnt hätte."

„Woher hätte sie das denn wissen sollen?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Dolohow hat mich gestern auch schon so komisch angesehen", meinte Hermine. „Als ob er irgendwas wüsste und ich nicht."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später – Hermine war bereits in die Lektüre für werdende Mütter vertieft, die Rabastan bei _Flourish & Blotts_ bestellt hatte – kam eine Eule mit einem Brief für Rabastan.

„Das hatte ich in der ganzen Aufregung völlig vergessen", sagte er.

„Um was geht es? Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, nein! Eigentlich sollte es ja eine Überraschung für dich werden. Weißt du noch, als ich dich bei dem Essen in der Winkelgasse gefragt habe, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen?"

„Natürlich und du meintest auch, dass du ein Haus gefunden hast, was mir gefallen könnte", sagte Hermine.

„Das habe ich auch. Der Besichtigungstermin war allerdings, als du nicht hier warst", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich hätte das Haus natürlich gern mit dir zusammen angesehen."

„Können wir es nochmal anschauen?", fragte Hermine voller Begeisterung. Sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Ich würde es nur zu gerne sehen!"

Der Makler ließ sich zum Glück zu einem spontanen Besichtigungstermin noch am selben Tag überreden.

Hermine und Rabastan apparierten Seite an Seite. Wie sie schon in ihrem Schwangerschaftsratgeber gelesen hatte, verursachte das Apparieren bei ihr heftige Übelkeit.

„Uff!", stöhnte Hermine und sank erschöpft auf den Boden. Rabastan fing sie sofort auf. Dankbar ließ sie sich in seine starken Arme fallen.

„Geht's wieder?"

Sie nickte. „Ich fürchte das Reisen per Apparieren muss ich wohl erstmal hinten anstellen."

Sie standen an einem Sandstrand am Meer. Kleine Wellen schlugen ans Ufer und Möwen kreisten über den Himmel. Die Luft roch angenehm salzig und nach Algen und eine sanfte Brise wehte ihnen durch die Haare.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Hermine, die ehrfürchtig auf das Meer hinausblickte.

„Dreh dich mal um", sagte Rabastan.

Hinter ihnen stand ein kleines Haus, das Hermine vage an Shell Cottage erinnerte. Es war vollständig aus Steinen und Holz gebaut. In die Wände waren Muscheln eingelassen. Ein Zaun umrahmte den dazugehörigen Garten, in dem ein paar wildgewachsene Sträucher standen.

„Das ist das Haus?", fragte Hermine, die sofort von dem Haus in seinen Bann gezogen wurde.

„Ja. Warten wir auf den Makler, dann können wir reingehen."

Hermine ließ sich Zeit, jedes einzelne Zimmer des Hauses genau anzusehen. Insgesamt gab es zwei Stockwerke, einen kleinen Keller und einen Dachboden. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich Küche, Esszimmer und das Wohnzimmer mit dem Kamin in einem großen, offenen Raum. Im ersten und zweiten Stock gab es mehrere Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer.

Das Haus war in einem schlechten Zustand. Das Dach hatte mehrere Löcher, die Wände brauchten einen neuen Anstrich, in der Küche mussten die Schränke ausgetaucht und ein neuer Herd eingebaut werden. Manche Holzverkleidungen und Boden waren durch das Salz und die Feuchtigkeit morsch und modrig geworden.

„Das Haus stand sehr lange leer", erklärte ihnen der Makler. „Es hat sich lange Zeit niemand mehr um das Haus gekümmert. Sie sehen ja, dass es sehr viele Mängel gibt."

„Man müsste sehr viel in Eigenarbeit machen", sagte Rabastan, während sie durch den Dachboden schritten. „Das wird sehr viel Aufwand werden und seine Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Es ist noch ein halbes Jahr, bis unser Kind geboren wird. Wir haben viel Zeit bis dahin", meinte Hermine, die von dem Haus ungemein angetan war.

Als sie draußen im Garten ihre Besichtigung beendeten, wandte sich der Makler an Rabastan.

„Was sagen Sie nun zu dem Haus, Mr. Lestrange? Ich will den schlechten Zustand nicht beschönigen. Natürlich würden sich die zahlreichen Mängel auch positiv auf den Kaufpreis auswirken."

„Was meinst du, Hermine?", fragte Rabastan. „Gefällt es dir?"

Und ob es ihr gefiel. Gedanklich hatte Hermine schon begonnen, die Räume und den Garten zu gestalten.

„Es ist perfekt!", sagte Hermine voller Freude. „Das Kinderzimmer können wir im Dachgeschoss einrichten. Vor dem Haus könnte man einen wunderschönen Garten anlegen. Und jeden Tag können wir zum Meer gehen. Rabastan, ich könnte mir keinen schöneren Ort für unser Zuhause vorstellen!"

„Dann werde ich wohl sofort den Kaufvertrag anfordern", meinte Rabastan. „Wir nehmen es."

„Das freut mich", sagte der Makler. „Ich werde Ihnen umgehend die entsprechenden Dokumente zukommen lassen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem neuen Haus!"

* * *

Später schritten Hermine und Rabastan nochmal durch das Haus und machten erste Pläne über die zukünftige Einrichtung und die Reparaturarbeiten.

„Wollen wir das selbst machen oder jemanden engagieren?", fragte Hermine, während sie die durchgebrochenen Dielen in einer Treppe begutachteten.

„Wir machen das selbst", meinte Rabastan. „Wir binden Rodolphus in die Arbeit mit ein. Das wird ihm guttun. Und Antonin wird uns mit Sicherheit auch helfen. Der hat ein Händchen für solche Dinge."

„Weiß Rodolphus schon, dass wir zusammenziehen wollen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Obwohl es dem Bruder ihres Geliebten heute weitaus besserging als noch vor etlichen Monaten, hatte Hermine trotzdem Bedenken, ob er schon bereit war, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Schon die zwei Wochen, die sie von ihm getrennt gewesen war, hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und bei seinen mühevoll erarbeiteten Fortschritten zurückgeworfen.

„Ich habe mit ihm schon darüber gesprochen. Begeistert ist er nicht wirklich, aber er meinte, dass er sich für uns freut", erklärte Rabastan. „Ich glaube, er möchte dich nicht verlieren, Hermine. Er mag dich sehr und du hast ihm geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dafür sind wir dir beide dankbar."

„Es wird mir auch schwerfallen, von ihm getrennt zu sein", gab Hermine ehrlich zu. „Ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt und ich mag ihn auch sehr. Er übt mit mir Klavier und mir gefällt die Gartenarbeit."

„Wir müssen ihn an unserem Projekt hier beteiligen, damit er nicht das Gefühl hat, ausgeschlossen zu werden."

„Er soll uns mit dem Garten helfen", sagte Hermine.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag spazierten sie Hand in Hand über den Strand.

„Es ist so schön hier", sagte Hermine, als sie in Richtung Horizont blickte. „Ich könnte mir für unsere Familie keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen." Wehmut ergriff sie. Sie hätte so gern ihre Eltern und ihre Freunde an ihrem Glück teilhaben lassen.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Rabastan. „Wenn wir den Kaufvertrag unterschrieben haben und ich das Geld überwiesen habe, dann fangen wir sofort mit dem Umbau an. Damit wir auch rechtzeitig bis zur Geburt fertig werden."

Sie küssten sich.

„Hermine?"

„Ja?"

Rabastan grinste verlegen. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mich Amycus auf die Idee gebracht hat."

„Auf welche Idee?"

„Wollen wir unser Glück perfekt machen?"

Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Noch perfekter?"

Rabastan nickte. „Hermine Jean Granger, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Hermine starrte Rabastan ein paar Augenblicke mit offenem Mund an, bis sie endlich imstande war, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und zu sprechen.

„Rabastan, das… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt sagen soll."

„Wie wäre es mit einem ja?" Rabastan grinste.

Er machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Ein schöneres Geschenk hätte er ihr nicht machen können.

„Ja. Ja, das möchte ich. Nichts lieber als das."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später unterschrieben Hermine und Rabastan den Kaufvertrag für ihr neues Zuhause. Rodolphus freute sich über ihre Verlobung und begleitete sie sogar in die Winkelgasse, wo sie einen Verlobungsring für Hermine aussuchten. Die Aussicht, bald allein wohnen zu müssen, behagte ihm allerdings gar nicht.

„Ihr lasst mich allein", murrte er.

„Wir versprechen dir, dass wir dich oft besuchen werden und du darfst so oft du möchtest zu uns kommen", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihn.

„Vergiss nicht, du musst uns mit dem Umbau helfen", meinte Rabastan. „Und irgendwer muss unseren Garten anlegen."

„Deine zukünftige Nichte oder dein zukünftiger Neffe freut sich bestimmt, wenn ihr Onkel sie besucht."

* * *

Hermine und Rabastan planten bereits, wann sie mit den Renovierungsarbeiten an ihrem neues Haus beginnen wollten, als sich unerwartet Antonin Dolohow für das Mittagessen am Sonntag ankündigte.

Rabastan konnte nicht an sich halten und verkündete ihm sogleich die Neuigkeit.

„Hermine und ich haben ein Haus gekauft und wir werden demnächst heiraten."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, dann ist es wohl angebracht, wenn ich euch meinen Glückwunsch ausspreche."

„Antonin, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du mein Trauzeuge werden würdest", sagte Rabastan. „Rodolphus hat schon zugesagt."

„Ich werde euch diese Bitte wohl kaum abschlagen können. Gibt es schon einen Termin?"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen", erklärte Hermine. „Wir wollen erstmal die Geburt abwarten und uns um unser Haus kümmern."

„Weil Sie es gerade ansprechen, Ms. Granger", sagte Dolohow. „Deshalb bin ich hier." Er musterte sie auf dieselbe Art wie bei ihrer Rückkehr. Hermine war neugierig, was er wohl wusste.

Sie setzen sich im Esszimmer und die Hauselfen servierten den Fisch.

„Sind Ihnen Ihre Kräfte schon aufgefallen, Ms. Granger?", fragte Dolohow ohne Umschweife.

Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus sahen sich entgeistert an.

„Du weißt davon, Antonin?"

„Es ist mir sofort aufgefallen, als ich Sie vor ein paar Tagen wiedersah, Ms. Granger", erklärte Dolohow. „Sie waren plötzlich anders und ich wusste sofort, dass es mit Ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun hat. Sie sind ein Magieschild."

„Ein was…?"

„Ein Magieschild. Ich habe unsere Bibliothek durchforstet und über dieses Phänomen nachgelesen. Es gibt gar keinen Zweifel."

„Und was genau ist das?", wollte Rabastan wissen, doch nicht Dolohow, sondern sein Bruder beantwortete die Frage für ihn.

„Hast du noch nie davon gehört, Rabastan? Ein Magieschild ist eine Person, deren Geist nicht mit Magie manipuliert werden kann."

„Ganz recht", fügte Dolohow hinzu. „Bei diesem jemand wirkt keine Legilimentik und auch nicht der Imperius-Fluch."

Rabastan wandte sich langsam Hermine zu und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Hermine, hast du nicht gesagt, dass du plötzlich Legilimentik beherrschst?"

„Ist das wahr, Ms. Granger?", fragte Dolohow.

„Als ich bei meinen Freunden war, hat es angefangen. Ich habe manchmal Satzfetzen aufgefangen, die niemand laut ausgesprochen hatte, und manchmal wusste ich im Voraus, was jemand sagen wollte. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, es passiert einfach unabsichtlich. Bei euch hier allerdings höre ich nichts."

„Erlauben Sie mir, etwas auszuprobieren, Ms. Granger?", fragte Dolohow und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„OK, meinetwegen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Keine Sorge, nichts Schlimmes", sagte Dolohow und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. „ _Legilimens_!"

Hermine erwartete sofort, dass Dolohow alte Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zurück an die Oberfläche bringen würde, doch zu ihrer aller Verwunderung geschah nichts. Hermine spürte keine Veränderung durch den Zauber. Die Magie hatte keine Wirkung auf sie.

„Das ist der Beweis. Ich sehe gar nichts. Es ist, als sei der Zauber fehlgeschlagen."

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nie Okklumentik gelernt hast?", fragte Rodolphus verdutzt.

„Das habe ich auch nicht", antwortete Hermine, die sich nur zu gut an ihr viertes Schuljahr erinnern konnte, als Madeye Moody den Imperius-Fluch an ihnen verwendet hatte. Damals hatte sie keine mentale Abwehr besessen. Ihre neugewonnene Kräfte stammten von ihrem ungeborenen Kind.

„Es ist das Baby, Hermine", sagte Rabastan beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Es ist stark."

Dolohow nickte.

„Hermine hat auch noch andere Kräfte", erklärte Rabastan. „Sie kann kontrollierte, gelenkte Magie ohne Zauberstab hervorbringen."

„Euer Kind muss sehr mächtig sein", meinte Dolohow. „So etwas kommt nur äußerst selten vor."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus der Erkenntnis machen sollte.

* * *

Auch die glücklichen Ereignisse in ihrem Leben konnten die Albträume nicht fernhalten, die Hermine plagten. Es waren dieselben Bilder, dieselben Szenen, die sich auch schon in Shell Cottage in ihre Träume geschlichen hatten: Sie sah Fawkes. Sie sah Voldemort, der sich über sie beugte und sie mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen ansah. Sie hörte sein eiskaltes Lachen. Und sie sah Rabastan, der von Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde. Manchmal sah sie ihn verletzt oder sogar tot. Ihre Träume zeigten eines ganz deutlich: Der Krieg würde früher oder später seinen Weg in ihr Leben finden und alles, was sie sich aufgebaut hatte, zerstören.

Ihre Träume verängstigten sie, aber sie wagte es nicht, sich Rabastan anzuvertrauen.

Manchmal plagten sie auch Sorgen über die Zukunft. Sehr viel war auf einmal binnen kurzer Zeit passiert. Sie und Rabastan bekamen ein Kind, ihre Hochzeit stand bevor und bald würden sie in ihr eigenes Haus ziehen. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass die Dinge nicht so sorgenfrei weiterlaufen würden, wie sie es im Moment taten.

„Hast du Zweifel?"

Es war Rodolphus, der sie eines Tages auf ihre quälenden Gedanken ansprach. Sie saßen nach der Gartenarbeit zusammen auf einer Bank. Der Herbst war eingezogen und das Laub der Blätter verfärbte sich allmählich. Rodolphus hatte die letzten Früchte abgeerntet und beschnitt nun die Sträucher, um sie für den Winter fertigzumachen. Wenn Hermine die Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, spürte sie bereits eine kleine Rundung. Wahrscheinlich dauerte es nur noch einen knappen Monat, bis sie für alle Welt sichtbar schwanger war.

„Nein", sagte sie auf Rodolphus' Frage hin. „Ich habe keine Zweifel. Ich bin glücklich."

„Aber warum machst du dann so ein trauriges Gesicht? Jemand, der glücklich ist, der lächelt doch, oder? Und sieht nicht so aus, als würde er gleich zu weinen anfangen."

„Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, wie es weitergehen soll", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. „Auch wenn es hier nicht so aussieht, aber es herrscht immer noch der Krieg. Ich habe Angst, in welcher Welt unser Kind aufwachsen wird. Ich habe Albträume, Rodolphus, schon seit längerem."

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was für Albträume sind das?"

„Ich sehe Rabastan. Ich glaube, er stirbt."

„Hermine, das ist doch nur ein Traum. Wir projizieren unsere Ängste in unsere Träume."

„Schon, aber das ist was anderes. Ich sehe immer dieselben Bilder in meinen Träumen. Es ist wie… eine Vorahnung."

„Du hast also Angst, Rabastan zu verlieren, ist es das, was dich beschäftigt?"

„Es ist nicht nur eine Angst, Rodolphus", sagte Hermine. „Ich sehe es beinahe jede Nacht. Ich bin mir praktisch sicher, dass es passieren wird. Bevor unser Kind geboren wird."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Hör mal, Hermine. Ich verstehe deine Angst. Du fürchtest dich vor dem, was passieren könnte, sollte Rabastan nicht mehr da sein, oder? Weil du unter seinem Schutz stehst."

„Wäre er nicht gewesen, Rodolphus, ich wäre in Askaban gestorben oder die anderen Todesser oder Voldemort hätten…"

„Hermine, ich verstehe dich. Du hast dir ein neues Leben mit Rabastan aufgebaut und hast natürlich zurecht Angst, dass das alles womöglich nicht so stabil ist, wie es im Moment aussieht. Aber ich versichere dir, Rabastan wird immer bei dir sein, er wird dich nicht allein lassen, hast du verstanden?"

Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen.

„Darf ich mal?", fragte Rodolphus.

Hermine nickte und er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Seltsam, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln", meinte Rodolphus. „Ich hatte mir immer gewünscht, dass bei Bellatrix tun zu können oder bei unserer Tochter, wenn sie erwachsen ist. Aber es kommt meist anders, als man glaubt oder erwartet hat."

Hermine empfand Mitleid mit ihm. Rabastan und sie hatten sich binnen weniger Monate all das aufgebaut, nach dem sich Rodolphus über Jahrzehnte hinweg so sehr gesehnt hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich eine Frau und eine Familie gewünscht hatte und dies immer noch tat und dass er neidisch auf seinen Bruder war. Dass ein glückliches Ehe- und Familienleben mit der Frau, die er geliebt hatte, nicht möglich gewesen war, traf ihn bis heute.

Hermine wollte ihn etwas aufmuntern. „Rodolphus, du bist nicht alt. Du könntest noch jemanden finden und eine Familie haben."

„Nein, das könnte ich nicht", sagte Rodolphus entschieden. „Das ist lange vorbei, Hermine."

„Sag doch sowas nicht."

„Es ist, wie es ist, Hermine. Es war mir nicht vergönnt, diese Dinge zu haben, und ich habe mich heute damit abgefunden. Ich freue mich für dich und Rabastan."

Sie umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass Rabastan und ich immer für dich da sein werden", sagte Rodolphus. „Und bitte, verlier dich nicht zu sehr in diesen Träumen, das ist nicht gut für dich."

Damit hatte Rodolphus zweifelsohne Recht, aber das sagte sich ja auch so einfach, wenn man nicht jede Nacht schreckliche Visionen hatte, dachte Hermine.

„Bereust du es, dass du gegangen bist?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. „Dass du deine Freunde zurückgelassen hast?"

„Natürlich", hauchte Hermine. „Natürlich würde ich sie sogar daran teilhaben lassen. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass wir alle friedlich leben können. Aber das ist nicht möglich und wird auch nie möglich sein. Ich habe mich entschieden. Für Rabastan."

* * *

So wie es ihre Zeit zuließ, verbrachten Hermine und Rabastan jede freie Minute in ihrem neuen Haus bei den Renovierungsarbeiten. Rodolphus half ihnen, so gut er konnte, und manchmal stieß auch Antonin Dolohow dazu. Er kannte sich überraschend gut mit Holz aus und sein Rat erwies sich als überaus nützlich.

Die Heilerin kam regelmäßig vorbei und überwachte Hermines Schwangerschaft.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie dann jedes Mal, was die werdenden Eltern ungemein beruhigte, „das Kind scheint sich sehr gut zu entwickeln."

Ihr Verhalten freilich hätte einen Beobachter zu ganz anderen Schlüssen kommen lassen müssen. Von Mal zu Mal schien die Heilerin blasser, nervöser und ängstlicher, so als belaste sie etwas. Auf Hermines und Rabastans Nachfragen verweigerte sie jedoch jede Auskunft und schob es auf einen Vorfall in ihrer Familie.

„Können wir was für dich tun?", bot Rabastan an, doch die Heilerin winkte ab.

„Nein, nein, nur keine Mühe!"

* * *

Es war einer der letzten schönen Sommertage, den Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus zusammen draußen im Garten des Lestrange-Anwesens verbrachten. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse, aßen Kuchen und besprachen die Hochzeitspläne, dann machten sie einen Spaziergang durch den Wald.

Während im Lestrange-Anwesen eine junge Frau ihre Freiheit und ihr Glück genießen konnte, hatte in Hogwarts eine andere junge Frau Angst um ihr Leben.

Das Büro des Schulleiters lag im Dunkeln. Der Dunkle Lord schritt langsam durch den Raum und beachtete kaum die junge Frau, die vor dem mächtigen Schreibtisch auf den Boden kniete und wimmerte. Dort, wo vor so vielen Monaten Katharina Rookwood gequält worden war. Die junge Frau wusste um die Geschichte von Rookwoods Nichte und hatte panische Angst, ihr könnte es ähnlich ergehen.

„Wie steht es um das Kind?", fragte der Dunkle Lord mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme. Die junge Frau fröstelte. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie antwortete.

„Es ist gesund und entwickelt sich gut", erklärte sie. „Es ist mächtig. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie außergewöhnliche magische Kräfte durch das Kind bekommen hat."

„Ist sie sich der Bedeutung dessen bewusst?", wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

„Nein. Sie weiß es nicht."

„Schöpfen sie Verdacht?"

„Nein. Sie sind vollkommen ahnungslos."

Ein Grinsen verzerrte das lippenlose Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. „Ich habe meinen Diener losgeschickt, um sie zu mir zu bringen. Die Zeit ist gekommen. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Lord Voldemort dankt dir für deine Dienste."

* * *

Um sechs Uhr teilte Tipsi ihnen mit, dass das Abendessen bald fertig sein würde.

„Gehen wir schon mal rein?", fragte Rabastan.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich möchte noch ein bisschen bleiben", sagte Hermine. „Ich geh noch zu meinem Lieblingsplatz."

„Alles klar, wir warten im Esszimmer auf dich."

Nachdem die Brüder ins Haus gegangen waren, steuerte Hermine ihren Lieblingsplatz im Garten an, eine alte und mächtige Eiche, deren Baumkrone alle übrigen Bäume weit überragte. In ihrem Schatten konnte man sich ausruhen und dabei die wunderschöne Natur genießen. Schon oft war sie mit einem Buch hier gesessen, hatte gelesen und dabei dem Wind gelauscht, der die Blätter über ihr bewegt hatte.

Rabastan hatte ihr erzählt, dass der Baum bereits 250 Jahre alt und einer der ältesten Bäume im Garten war. Wo Hermine heute saß, waren vor ihr schon Generationen von Lestranges gesessen und hatten genau wie sie heute die Sommertage genossen. Wahrscheinlich war sie die erste nicht reinblütige Person, die jemals unter Eiche gesessen war.

Hermine ließ sich langsam auf dem dicken Moosteppich nieder und lehnte sich entspannt an den dicken Baumstamm.

Sie wollte gerade die Augen schließen und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Abendsonne auf ihrer Haut genießen, als sie ein Rascheln und Schritte ganz in ihrer Nähe vernahm.

„Rabastan? Rodolphus?"

„Tut mir leid, Püppchen, da bin ich wohl der Falsche."

Hermines Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Plötzlich war ihr eiskalt, so als wäre ein Packen Eis in ihren Magen gerutscht.

„Greyback!" Sie war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, sprang auf und zog ihren Zauberstab, der Werwolf jedoch war zu schnell und entwaffnete sie, bevor sie etwas tun konnte. Er fing ihren Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang.

Wehrlos stand sie nun vor Fenrir Greyback. Dieser grinste süffisant und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Hermine wich unbewusst zurück. Viel Spielraum hatte sie allerdings nicht. Nach zwei Schritten stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Eiche.

„Dein Geruch…", sagte Greyback und reckte seine Nase in die Luft. „Du hast einen Bastard in deinem Bauch. Der Gestank von diesem Reinblüter ist überall an dir." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Was wollen Sie, Greyback?", fragte Hermine, wobei sie sich zusammenreißen musste, dass ihre Stimme nicht zitterte. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell gegen ihre Rippen, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. Fenrir Greyback war das Monster, das sie lange Zeit in ihren Albträumen verfolgt hatte.

„Ich warne Sie, Rabastan und Rodolphus warten drinnen auf mich. Wenn ich zu lange wegbleibe, dann werden sie misstrauisch und werden rauskommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie hier ein willkommener Gast sind, Greyback."

Greyback lachte. „Hältst dich wohl für ganz schlau, Püppchen. Bevor deine zwei Beschützer überhaupt merken, dass ich hier war, sind wir schon über alle Berge."

„Was haben Sie vor? Ich warne Sie, wenn Sie mir etwas antun, dann wird Rabastan…"

Greyback lachte höhnisch. „ _Ich_ habe kein Interesse an dir, Püppchen, ich bin nur der Laufbursche. Andere wollen dich haben. Und da möchte ich gerne mal sehen, was dein Reinblüter tun wird."

Hermine konnte sich auf diese Aussage keinen Reim machen. „Wie sind Sie auf das Gelände gekommen? Sie können die Schutzzauber nicht überwinden."

„Oh, und doch stehe ich vor dir."

Das tat er wirklich. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Hermine, nur wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie war gezwungen zu ihm aufzusehen. Der Werwolf hatte sich stark verändert. Sie hatte ihn immer als schmutzigen, heruntergekommenen Mann erlebt, der mehr gemeinsam hatte mit einem wilden Tier als mit einem Menschen. Heute jedoch war davon nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Sein Umhang war sauber und neu. Sein graues Haar und der Bart waren gepflegter und vor allem roch er nicht mehr ständig nach Schmutz, Schweiß und Blut, so als hätte er die Nacht in einem Erdloch verbracht und so als wäre ihm grundlegende menschliche Hygiene fremd. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, wer und was er war, sie hätte ihn für einen völlig normalen Mann halten können.

„Ein kleines Geschenk des Dunklen Lords", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, sodass Hermine erschauderte und sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er zog seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und entblößte ein Dunkles Mal auf seiner Haut.

Voldemort hatte ihn endlich als einen der seinen in seinen engsten Kreis aufgenommen. Hermine wunderte sich, dass Rabastan ihr nichts davon erzählt hatte. Er wusste, wie groß ihre Angst vor Greyback war. Außerdem hätte sich eine solche Nachricht mit Sicherheit schnell in den Reihen der Todesser herumgesprochen.

„Da staunst du, nicht wahr, Püppchen?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Greyback?", fragte Hermine erneut.

Sie bekam keine Antwort mehr. Auf dem Himmel über ihnen hatten sich graue Wolkenberge aufgetürmt und ein Donnergrollen ertönte, als er seinen Zauberstab erhob und schon im nächsten Moment verlor Hermine das Bewusstsein und sie fiel in Dunkelheit.

* * *

Tipsi hatte den Tisch gedeckt, als es plötzlich zu donnern und heftig zu regnen begann.

„Wo bleibt denn Hermine? Sie wollte doch gleich nachkommen", sagte Rabastan beunruhigt. „Wieso kommt sie bei dem Wetter nicht rein?"

Er trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Rodolphus tat es ihm gleich. „Da stimmt etwas nicht. Wir sollten nach ihr sehen. Tipsi, hol die anderen Hauselfen und helft uns, Hermine zu finden."

Sie teilten sich im Garten auf und suchten nach Hermine. Es regnete so stark, dass man kaum etwas sah. Hermine war nirgends zu finden, nicht mal Magie konnte sie aufspüren. An ihrem Lieblingsplatz an der alten Eiche, wo sie hatte hingehen wollen, ließ nichts darauf schließen, dass sie überhaupt dort gesessen hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit mussten die beiden Brüder ihre Suche abbrechen und völlig durchnässt und durchgefroren ins Haus zurückkehren.

Angst hatte Rabastan ergriffen und er zitterte, aber nicht vor Kälte. Hermine war erneut verschwunden. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Déjà-vu. Es war genau wie damals in der Winkelgasse, als der Widerstand Hermine entführt hatte.

„Hermine ist weg!", schimpfte er wütend. Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen und warf in der Eingangshalle eine Vase zu Boden. Die Zerstörung von Sachen war allerdings nur kurzzeitig ein Ventil für seine Wut. Nachdem er gegen das Treppengeländer getreten hatte, sackte er erschöpft auf den Stufen der großen Treppe zusammen.

„Das darf doch nicht!", sagte Rabastan verzweifelt. „Sie kann doch nicht schon wieder weg sein!"

Rodolphus hatte keine Worte für die Situation, aber er wusste genau, was er tun musste. Er ließ Rabastan vorübergehend in der Eingangshalle sitzen und eilte nach nebenan in den Salon. Er warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und sogleich entflammte grünes Feuer. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Dolohow in seinem Wohnzimmer erreichte.

„Hermine ist schon wieder entführt worden", sagte er nur. Dolohow verstand ohne weitere Worte. Er nickte nur und stand wenige Augenblicke später bereits im Salon des Lestrange-Anwesens.

„Du musst uns helfen, Antonin, wir…" Rodolphus stutzte, als auch Melinda Vermont aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Ich war bei Antonin zu Besuch", erklärte sie auf Rodolphus' fragenden Blick hin. „Ich habe gehört, dass Hermine erneut verschwunden ist. Ich möchte euch ebenfalls helfen."

* * *

Eine Welle der Übelkeit übermannte Hermine, als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, und sie wusste sofort, dass sie appariert sein musste. Als sie die Augen aufschlug und die Umgebung wieder klare Konturen annahm, erkannte sie, dass sie in einem Kerker eingesperrt war. Der Ort kam ihr sofort bekannt vor: Sie war in Hogwarts. Sie hatte unter einer warmen Decke auf einer Pritsche geschlafen. Jemand hatte ihr Essen gebracht.

Die Tür ging auf und Fenrir Greyback kam herein. Hermine drängte sich an die Wand.

„Na, endlich wach, Püppchen?", fragte er.

Hermine gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern funkelte den Werwolf nur böse an. Er schien äußerst amüsiert über ihr trotziges Verhalten.

„Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte sie giftig.

„Den bewahre ich derweil für dich auf? Verrat mir eins: War das ein Geschenk von deinem Rabastan?" Greyback sprach Rabastans Namen mit Verachtung aus. Hermine konnte sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, warum. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Greyback es in der Vergangenheit auf sie abgesehen hatte. Dass sie heute mit Rabastan zusammen war und sogar ein Kind von ihm erwartete, musste Greyback mit Eifersucht erfüllen. Ein anderer hatte sein „Püppchen" als sein Eigentum proklamiert. Vermutlich wünschte er Rabastan alles erdenklich Schlechte.

Hermine ließ den Werwolf keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er auf sie zukam.

„Wieso bin ich in Hogwarts?", fragte sie.

„Das wirst du bald erfahren", sagte Greyback nur.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend von oben bis unten.

„Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich mal an dir gefunden habe", meinte Greyback dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Frau ist keine Hure, die sich an irgendwelche Reinblüter ranschmeißt."

„Die sind mir zu sauer, sagte der Fuchs von den Trauben, an die er nicht herankam", gab Hermine kess zurück. „Eifersüchtig, Greyback?"

Er gab ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige, sodass ihr Kopf zur Seite gerissen wurde und sie Blut in ihrem Mund schmeckte.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, oder? Ich habe längst etwas Besseres."

„Sie sind erbärmlich, Greyback", giftete Hermine so bösartig, wie sie nur konnte. „Sie dienen jemandem, der sie doch genau genommen nur verachtet für das, was sie sind."

Greyback fletschte seine Zähne. „Du kleines Miststück…" Er hatte die Hand gehoben, um sie an Hermines Kehle zu legen, als plötzlich eine eisige Stimme ertönte.

„Aber, aber Greyback, das ist doch kein angemessener Empfang für unseren Ehrengast", sagte Lord Voldemort, als er langsam den Kerker betrat.

Greyback zog sich sofort zurück.

„Ist der Hund wohl an die Kette gelegt worden", meinte Hermine und grinste. Greyback gab ein Knurren von sich.

„Genug!", befahl der Dunkle Lord. „Greyback, lass uns allein."

Widerwillig nickte Greyback, dann verließ er das Verlies.

Panik überkam Hermine. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jedem Schritt, den Voldemort auf sie zumachte. Sie wusste jetzt, wie sich ein Kaninchen fühlte, das von einer Schlange in die Enge getrieben worden war. Ihr erster Gedanke galt ihrem ungeborenen Kind, das womöglich in Gefahr geraten konnte.

„Hab keine Angst mein Kind. Ich muss mich entschuldigen für das ungehobelte Verhalten meines treuen Dieners."

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum bin ich hier?", fragte Hermine sofort.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, das wüsstest du", sagte Voldemort höflich. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich eines Tages brauchen würde."

Hermine starrte Voldemort entsetzt war. „Wofür?"

„Das wirst du in Kürze erfahren. Die Vorbereitungen sind beinahe abgeschlossen. Ruh dich aus, du musst bei Kräften sein." Mit einer Handbewegung wies er auf das Tablett mit Essen. „Wenn es soweit ist, wird Greyback dich zu mir bringen."

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und Hermine wieder allein war, bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg und sie begann bitterlich zu weinen.

* * *

„Sie wurde aus eurem Garten entführt?", fragte Dolohow ungläubig. „Wie soll das denn funktionieren?"

„In welchem Zeitfenster, Rabastan?", wollte Melinda wissen.

Rodolphus antwortete anstelle seines Bruders, der immer noch nervös im Salon auf und abschritt. Immerhin hatten ihn die Hauselfen überzeugen können, sich umzuziehen.

„Wir waren draußen im Garten, bis Tipsi kam und gesagt hat, dass das Abendessen bald fertig sein würde. Rabastan und ich sind schon reingegangen, aber Hermine wollte noch zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz."

„Wann habt ihr ihr Verschwinden bemerkt?"

„Vielleicht eine Viertelstunde später", erklärte Rodolphus. „Es hat ja dann zu stürmen angefangen. Wir haben uns gewundert, warum Hermine nicht reingekommen ist. Wir haben sie draußen gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden. Es gibt keine Spur von ihr."

„Wenn es nicht so stark regnen würde, dann würde ich mir die Stelle mal verwandelt vornehmen", sagte Melinda, während sie den Himmel durch das Fenster betrachtete. „Aber nach diesem starken Regen werden alle möglichen Hinweise längst weggewaschen sein."

„Wenn sie wirklich entführt wurde", schlussfolgerte Antonin, „dann muss jemand das genau geplant haben. Er muss auf Hermine im Garten gewartet haben."

„Ja, eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht. Er muss schon da gewesen sein und uns beobachtet haben. Im rechten Moment hat er zugeschlagen."

„Wie soll derjenige auf euer Grundstück gekommen sein?", fragte Antonin. „Ich dachte, es gäbe Schutzzauber um das Gebiet?"

„Die gibt es auch", erklärte Rodolphus. „Um unser gesamtes Grundstück, inklusive des Waldes, liegt ein Anti-Apparier-Zauber. _Niemand_ , wirklich niemand, kann auf das Grundstück apparieren. Jeder Besucher muss durch das Tor kommen. Und wer nicht das…" Er brach schlagartig ab. Entsetzen trat auf sein Gesicht."

„Wer nicht das Dunkle Mal hat, nicht wahr?", schloss Melinda.

„Ja, Besucher lässt das Tor nicht durch. Die Todesser aber können grundsätzlich durch das Tor durch, wenn sie ihren linken Arm hochheben. Die Magie erkennt das Dunkle Mal."

Rabastan kam endlich zur Ruhe und schaffte es, sich auf dem Sofa zu sitzen. „Einer von uns muss Hermine entführt haben."

„Aber wer, Rabastan? Wer sollte ein Interesse daran haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eins: Es ist so weit. Der Dunkle Lord braucht Hermine."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermine verspürte keinen sonderlich großen Appetit. Sie stocherte ein wenig in dem Essen herum, das man ihr gebracht hatte, aber legte recht schnell ihre Gabel beiseite und schob das Tablett von sich. Am Abend überkam sie Müdigkeit, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Draußen tobte immer noch das Unwetter. Donnergrollen und prasselnder Regen machten es unmöglich, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Nervös schritt sie deshalb in ihrem Gefängnis auf und ab, horchte immer wieder an der Tür, ob Voldemort oder Greyback zurückkommen würden und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie einen Ausweg aus ihren misslichen Lage finden sollte. Ihre Wange war von der Ohrfeige, die Greyback ihr gegeben hatte, geschwollen.

Rabastan und Rodolphus mussten ihr Verschwinden in der Zwischenzeit mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben und Hermine hoffte inständig, dass die beiden Männer die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen würden.

Wegen ihrer eigenen Dummheit hätte sie sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Warum hatte sie noch zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz gehen wollen? Wenn sie gleich mit Rabastan und Rodolphus ins Haus gegangen wäre, dann hätte Greyback sie niemals abpassen und entführen können. Jetzt im Nachhinein musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie ziemlich naiv gewesen war. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, was ihr irgendwann bevorstehen würde. Dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Voldemort schließlich was auch immer mit ihr tun würde, war eigentlich klar gewesen. Im Laufe der letzten Monate, als sie sich mit Rabastan ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte, hatte sie die unbequeme Tatsache immer weiter verdrängt, bis sie schließlich kaum noch in ihrem Bewusstsein präsent war.

Sie fragte sich, ob es Rabastan ähnlich ergangen war. Immerhin lebte sie schon fast neun Monate bei ihm und Voldemort hatte in all der Zeit nie etwas unternommen. Warum also ausgerechnet jetzt? Bei dem Gedanken, was er mit ihr vorhaben könnte, überkam sie schreckliche Angst. Welche Rolle würde sie wohl in seinem Plan spielen? Welchen Nutzen könnte sie für ihn haben? Sie war zwar eine fähige Hexe, aber muggelgeboren. Gut würde die ganze Sache nicht für sie ausgehen.

Und dann war da noch ihr Kind. Wenn ihrem Kind etwas zustoßen sollte, Hermine hätte es sich niemals verziehen.

Schritte und Stimmen draußen auf dem Gang erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit und rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir aufgetragen, nach Ms. Granger zu sehen", sagte Madame Pomfrey.

„Was macht sie hier?", fragte ein Mann, von dem sich Hermine ziemlich sicher war, dass es der Todesser Selwyn war. Wahrscheinlich stand er vor der Kerkertür Wache.

„Ich wünsche Ms. Granger ebenfalls zu sehen", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Sofort war Hermine an der Tür.

„Professor McGonagall!"

„Ms. Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Minerva McGonagall hörbar besorgt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut", antwortete Hermine, die noch zuvor so froh gewesen war, ihre ehemaligen Hauslehrerin zu treffen. „Selwyn lassen Sie die beiden rein, bitte."

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall traten herein. Hermine war überglücklich, zwei vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, die ihr wohlgesonnen waren.

„Ms. Granger, ich... Es freut mich ungemein, zu sehen, dass Sie wohlauf sind."

Madame Pomfrey drängte sie sofort ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen zurück auf ihr Bett und begann, sie zu untersuchen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Granger?" Augenblicklich machte sie sich daran, die Schwellung in Hermines Gesicht zu heilen.

„Danke. Mir geht es soweit gut."

„Wissen Sie, warum Sie hier sind? Als wir hörten, dass Sie hier unten in den Kerkern sind, sind wir sofort gekommen", erklärte Professor McGonagall.

„Voldemort will irgendetwas von mir und meinem Kind", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung,was."

„Ist es wahr, dass Sie und Rabastan Lestrange..."

„Es ist wahr, ja. Wir wollen heiraten und wir bekommen ein Kind zusammen."

Professor McGonagall griff sich an die Brust und taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Nachricht, dass Hermine und der Todesser zusammen waren, schockierte sie zutiefst. „Ms. Granger, wie... Das ist... ich verstehe nicht..."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Professor McGonagall."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir aufgetragen, Sie zu untersuchen und sicherzustellen, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte Madame Pomfrey, der die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hermine fiel auf, dass sie Voldemort nicht bei seinem Namen nannte. Vermutlich hatte sie zu viel Angst. Hogwarts stand seit über zwei Jahren unter Voldemorts Herrschaft. Die Lehrer hatten keine andere Wahl als sich den neuen Umständen zu fügen. „Ich werde Ihr Blut untersuchen, Ms. Granger. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich."

„Hat ein Heiler Sie schon untersucht, Ms. Granger?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, die sogleich Hermines rechten Ärmel nach oben schob und ihren Zauberstab an ihre Armbeuge setzte.

„Ja, ich hatte eine gute Betreuung. Die Heilerin hat gesagt, mein Kind ist gesund. Ich bin im vierten Monat."

„Wir alle haben uns sehr große Sorgen gemacht", erklärte Professor McGonagall. „Es hat uns tief getroffen, dass Sie damals nach der Schlacht verschwunden sind. Wir haben uns alles mögliche ausgemalt, was Ihnen passiert sein könnte. Als wir dann in der Zeitung gelesen haben, dass sie in der Gewalt von Rabastan Lestrange sind, da..."

„Machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen", sagte Hermine, die es allmählich satt hatte, sich wegen ihrer Beziehung zu Rabastan immer rechtfertigen zu müssen, musste ihre wachsende Ungeduld und Wut unterdrücken. Sie wusste zwar, dass niemand es böse meinte, wenn er besorgt nachfragte, ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ging, wenn sie mit den Todessern Umgang hatte, aber es störte sie ungemein, dass jeder für sie für ein zartes Schneeflöckchen hielt, das scheinbar nicht in der Lage war, selbstständig Entscheiden zu treffen. Sie ärgerte sich, dass jeder Rabastan verurteilte. Niemand kannte ihn so gut wie sie. Warum begriff denn niemand, dass er nicht böse war und dass sie ihn liebte?

„Was macht Voldemort?", fragte sie.

„Das Schulleiterbüro darf von niemandem betreten werde", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Selbst Melinda darf nicht mehr hinein. Wir glauben, er macht da drin irgendetwas."

Irgendwelche Vorbereitungen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Es wurde ernst.

„Glauben Sie, es gibt irgendeinen Weg hier raus?"

Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey sahen sich an. Sie brauchten Hermine nichts erklären, sie sah an dem Gesichtsausdruck, den beide Frauen ihr zuwarfen, dass es keine Chance gab. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war Rabastan.

* * *

Auf Rabastans Feststellung hin fielen alle in der Runde in betretenes Schweigen. Rodolphus und Dolohow wechselten einen besorgten Blick miteinander. Rabastan starrte nur auf den Boden. Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Melinda war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff. „Ich fasse mal zusammen. Hermine wurde innerhalb eines kurzen Zeitfensters von eurem Grundstück entführt. Der Täter wusste, wie er vorgehen musste und er hatte das dunkle Mal. Du glaubst, dass jemand sie zum Dunklen Lord gebracht hat."

„Welche andere Erklärung sollte es geben?", fragte Dolohow. „Es ist das einzig naheliegende. Wir wussten, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde."

„Aber warum jetzt?", fragte Rodolphus. „Der Dunkle Lord hatte monatelang die Gelegenheit."

„Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, weiß ich nicht", sagte Melinda. „Aber ihr vergesst eines: Amycus und Lucius."

Rabastan hob den Kopf und blickte Melinda fragend an. „Die beiden? Was ist mit denen? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass die etwas mit Hermines Verschwinden zu tun haben?"

„Sie wussten, wo Hermine war, sie hatten Gelegenheit dazu und beide tragen das Dunkle Mal."

„Warum sollten denn ausgerechnet die beiden Hermine entführen?", fragte Rodolphus voller Unverständnis für Melindas Vermutung. „Amycus hat doch Hermine überzeugt, zu uns zurückzukommen."

„Um sie zurück zum Widerstand zu bringen", antwortete Melinda.

„Hermine hat sich entschieden", sagte Rabastan. „Sie hat mich gewählt."

„Aber der Widerstand unter Umständen nicht", sagte Melinda ernst. „Vielleicht... Rabastan, wir müssen sichergehen."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Wir müssen mit dem Widerstand Kontakt aufnehmen."

Dolohow und Rodolphus schüttelten beide energisch den Kopf.

„Und wenn Hermine nicht dort ist?", fragte Rabastan.

„Dann überlegen wir uns, was wir tun werden. Aber bevor wir irgendetwas gegen den Dunklen Lord unternehmen, müssen wir erst alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausschließen."

Melindas Einwand war nicht ungerechtfertigt und schlagartig wurde Rabastan bewusst, in welcher Zwickmühle er sich befand. Der Dunkle Lord würde Hermine für irgendeinen Plan brauchen, deshalb hatte er sie in Rabastans Obhut gegeben, in die Obhut des letzten treuergebenen Dieners, der ihm noch geblieben war. Rabastan hatte immer jeden Auftrag seines Herren ohne zu hinterfragen ausgeführt, so auch dieses Mal. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, in eine Situation zu kommen, wo er sich plötzlich zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und einer anderen Sache entscheiden musste. Er liebte Hermine und er wollte sie um jeden Preis vor Schaden bewahren. Doch was, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihr schaden wollte? Er saß zwischen den Stühlen. Entweder Hermine oder der Dunkle Lord.

Rodolphus und Antonin sahen sich an, dann wandten sie sich erwartungsvoll an Rabastan.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo der Widerstand ist", warf Rodolphus ein. „Wie sollen wir denn mit denen Kontakt aufnehmen?"

Melinda begegnete Rabastans Blick und nickte. Als hätten sie gegenseitig ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte Rabastan: „Hermine war mit einem Sohn der Weasley-Familie befreundet. Ich weiß, wo die Weasleys wohnen."

* * *

Seit dem Tod seiner Frau hatte sich ein schwarzer Schatten in Arthur Weasleys Herz ausgebreitet, der sich nach und nach auch über den Fuchsbau gelegt hatte. Bis auf Ginny hatten alle Weasley-Kinder das Haus bereits verlassen, sodass sich Totenstille auf den einst lauten und mit Leben erfüllten Ort gelegt hatte und es nichts mehr zu tun gab. Nach Harry Potters Tod hatte sich Ginny sehr zurückgezogen und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer. Arthur hatte schon vor langer Zeit seine Arbeit im Ministerium verloren und war zur Untätigkeit verbannt. Er hatte deshalb auch die sehr ungesunde Angewohnheit entwickelt, zu oft eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey allein zu leeren. Es gab zwar den Widerstand und ihre Konfrontationen mit Voldemorts Anhängern, die ihn manchmal aus seinem drögen Alltag herauszwangen, doch von Mal zu Mal kostete es Arthur mehr Überwindung, seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und in den Kampf zu ziehen. Er war das Kämpfen leid. Er hatte seine Frau und einen seiner Söhne in den Kämpfen verloren. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Albtraum endlich enden möge.

Am heutigen Abend leistete ihm sein ältester Sohn Bill Gesellschaft. Wie in den vergangenen Wochen schon häufiger, beherrschte auch diesmal ein Thema ihr Gespräch. Selbst die schöne Nachricht, dass Bill und seine Frau Fleur ihr erstes Kind erwarteten, konnte die Stimmung nicht heben.

„Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es ihr gutgeht", sagte Bill Weasley bedrückt.

„Das hoffen wir alle", meinte Arthur und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Ich hoffe, dass sie weiß, was sie tut."

Bill schritt zur Spüle, um einen Apfel zu waschen. Als er zufällig seinen Kopf hob und durch das Fenster nach draußen in den Garten sah, bemerkte er vier in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten.

„Dad, wir bekommen Besuch."

* * *

Es musste die seltsamste Runde sein, die sich jemals am Küchentisch im Haus der Weasleys zusammengefunden hatte, schoss es Rabastan durch den Kopf. Auf der einen Seite Arthur Weasley und seine beiden Kinder Bill und Ginny Weasley, auf der anderen Seite Rabastan und Rodolphus, Antonin und Melinda.

Die Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Tisch gelegt, um zu signalisieren, dass sie keine bösen Absichten verfolgten und keinen Konflikt suchten. Dafür hielten Bill und Ginny Weasley ihre Zauberstäbe die ganze Zeit fest in der Hand und ließen die Todesser keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Das Mädchen funkelte Rabastan böse an.

Arthur ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Rabastan nieder. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und schob die Flasche Rabastan zu, der allerdings abwinkte. Nach Alkohol stand ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht der Sinn.

Niemand sprach ein Wort, bis schließlich der Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, gefolgt von Amycus Carrow und Lucius Malfoy, aus dem Kamin trat. Die drei Männer klopften sich die Asche von ihren Umhängen. Ein ernster Ausdruck stand auf ihren Gesichtern. Als Rabastan und seine Gefährten die Schwelle des Fuchsbaus überschritten hatten, hatten die Weasleys sofort eine Nachricht an den Widerstand geschickt.

Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Monaten sah Rabastan Amycus wieder. Er sah wesentlich besser aus als kurz vor seiner Flucht. Er war nicht mehr blass und hatte abgenommen. Offenbar tat es ihm sehr gut, endlich mit der Frau, die er liebte, zusammen zu sein und für seine Familie sorgen zu können. Seinen Schwager sah Rabastan heute zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts wieder. Der Verlust seiner Frau schien noch immer schwer auf ihm zu lasten. In dieser Hinsicht ging es ihm wohl nicht anders als Arthur Weasley, der seine Frau durch die Hand von Bellatrix verloren hatte. Die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer waren durch ihre Not Verbündete geworden. Als er Lucius sah, fragte sich Rabastan, wie eng die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Andromeda sein mochte.

„Rabastan, Rodolphus." Er nickte ihnen zu.

„Lucius."

„Jetzt sind wir ja alle versammelt", sagte Arthur Weasley. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Todesser aus dem innersten Zirkel Voldemorts und die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts einen triftigen Grund haben werden, den Widerstand aufzusuchen. Was führt euch hierher?"

Rabastan entschied sich, sein Anliegen sofort und ohne Umschweife vorzubringen.

„Hermine ist verschwunden", erklärte er. „Ist sie hier bei euch?"

Die Widerstandskämpfer wechselten einen Blick untereinander.

„Hermine ist verschwunden?", fragte Amycus. „Was ist passiert?"

„Jemand hat sie aus unserem Garten entführt. Es muss jemand mit dem Dunklen Mal gewesen sein", sagte Rabastan und sah dabei Amycus und Lucius an.

„Ihr denkt, dass wir sie entführt und zum Widerstand zurückgebracht haben?", fragte Arthur. „Da muss ich euch leider enttäuschen. Hermine ist nicht bei uns. Sie hat sich vor Monaten entschieden. Wir haben ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert, auch wenn sie uns natürlich sehr getroffen hat. Sie hat dich gewählt, Rabastan, nicht uns."

Rabastan wartete, bis Amycus nickte. „Es stimmt. Sie ist nicht bei uns. Sie ist zu euch zurückgegangen. Ich glaube, das war ein Stück weit mein Verdienst."

„Oh ja, sie ist einfach gegangen", mischte sich jetzt Arthurs Tochter in das Gespräch ein. Sie warf Amycus einen finsteren Blick zu. „Sie hat uns nur einen Zettel hinterlassen."

Wütend knallte sie ein zerknülltes Stück Pergament vor Rabastan auf den Tisch. Rabastan ergriff es und las. Er erkannte sofort Hermines Handschrift:

„ _Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich entschieden. Hermine._ "

„Damit hat sie uns abgespeist!", sagte Ginny aufgebracht. „Sie hat sich nicht mal verabschiedet."

„Sie ist nicht hier. Wir dachten, sie wäre bei euch", sagte nun Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Sie ist doch zu euch zurückgekehrt?"

„Natürlich. Zwei Wochen nach ihrem Verschwinden kam sie zu uns zurück", sagte Rodolphus. „Die letzten Wochen hat sie wieder bei uns gelebt. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass sie daran etwas ändern wollte."

„Sie wurde also entführt?", fragte Lucius.

„Ja, wir..."

„Rabastan, können wir mal kurz draußen sprechen?", fragte Antonin.

„Antonin...

„Wenn ihr uns kurz entschuldigen würdet." Dolohow zog Rabastan und Rodolphus mit sich nach draußen vor die Tür. Melinda blieb in der Küche zurück.

„Antonin, was..."

„Sie ist nicht hier, Rabastan. Sie ist beim Dunklen Lord."

„Ja, das ist offensichtlich."

„Das war eine dämliche und idiotische Schnapsidee hierher zu kommen", sagte Rodolphus kopfschüttelnd. „Warum verschwenden wir hier unsere Zeit? Derweil könnte Hermine sonstwas passieren!"

„Melinda hat uns überzeugt, den Widerstand aufzusuchen", meinte Rabastan.

Sie sahen durch das Küchenfenster nach drinnen. Melinda saß immer noch am Tisch, während Arthur Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt auf sie einredeten. Beide schienen sehr wütend zu sein und gestikulierten wild mit den Händen.

„Wegen Melinda wollte ich ohnehin noch mal mit euch reden", sagte Antonin.

„Weswegen war sie eigentlich bei dir?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Das werde ich euch später erklären", sagte Antonin. „Das ist nochmal eine ganz eigene Geschichte für sich. Jetzt ist Hermine wichtiger."

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Rodolphus. „Sollen wir einfach wieder gehen? Wir stehen wie Idioten da!"

„Gehen wir wieder rein. Vielleicht..." Rabastan betrachtete die Weasleys und den Auror, die in der Küche warteten. Melinda drehte sich zum Fenster um und begegnete seinem Blick. Sie nickte ihm zu. Auf einmal kam Rabastan ein verrückter Gedanke. „Vielleicht sollten wir ehrlich sein."

„Was meinst du damit?" Rodolphus und Antonin sahen ihn fragend an.

„Wartet es ab."

Sie betraten erneut das Haus. Die Stimmen verstummten augenblicklich.

„Wie können wir euch jetzt weiterhelfen? Hermine ist augenscheinlich nicht bei uns", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Ich muss zugeben", sagte Rabastan, als er neben Melinda Platz nahm, „dass ich wirklich gehofft hatte, dass sie hier ist. Es war ein Strohhalm, an den ich mich geklammert habe."

„Wo könnte sie sonst sein?", fragte Ginny. „Sie ist doch nicht in Gefahr?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich muss wohl erst etwas ausholen", sagte Rabastan und holte tief Luft. „Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts hat mir der Dunkle Lord eine Belohnung für meine Dienste in Aussicht gestellt. Ich wollte Hermine."

Die Widerstandskämpfer und Lucius sahen Rabastan voller Unglauben an.

„Aus welchem Grund sollten Sie Interesse an Hermine haben?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Das geht nur Hermine und mich etwas an", entgegnete Rabastan. „Der Dunkle Lord gab mir damals auch einen Auftrag. Wenn Hermine gefasst wird, dann sollte ich sie in meine Obhut nehmen. Ich sollte sie für ihn aufbewahren, bis er sie brauchen würde. Das hat sich dann im vergangenen Winter ergeben, als Hermine aufgegriffen und zu mir gebracht wurde. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hat sich zwischen mir und Hermine eine Beziehung entwickelt. Ich hatte mir das gewünscht, aber auch ich habe nicht vorhersehen können, wie sich das alles entwickeln würde. Hermine und ich haben ein Haus zusammen gekauft, wir wollen heiraten und Hermine..."

„Hermine ist schwanger."

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Vanessa Lenormand, die plötzlich in ihrer Mitte erschienen war.

„Vanessa, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sofort Amycus.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Hermine verschwunden ist. Ich musste herkommen", erklärte sie, während sie Asche von ihrem Kleid abschüttelte. „Hermine ist schwanger."

„Ist das wahr?" Alle wandten sich Rabastan zu.

„Ja."

„Ich wusste es", sagte Arthurs Tochter. „Luna und ich hatten schon so einen Verdacht. Hermine hat sich so komisch verhalten."

„Du wusstest es?", fragte Arthur.

„Ja", antwortete Vanessa. „Hermine fand es heraus, kurz nachdem ihr sie entführt und in das andere Versteck gebracht habt. Sie wollte, dass ich es nicht verrate. Abgesehen von mir wusste es nur noch Amycus. Er hat sie überzeugt zurückzugehen."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Shacklebolt an Amycus gewandt.

Dieser sah verlegen nach unten. „Ja, es stimmt. Hermine und ich hatten bei der Versammlung ein kurzes Gespräch. Ich habe sie überzeugt, zu Rabastan zurückzugehen. Tut mir Leid, Hermine wollte nicht, dass ihr es erfahrt."

„Ich beginne langsam zu begreifen", meinte Arthur. „Hermine verschwindet, nachdem sie uns einfach wortlos verlassen hat. Ihr dachtet, dass wir sie zurückgeholt haben?"

„Ja, das war unser Gedanke. Es war eine Hoffnung, an die ich mich geklammert habe", sagte Rabastan offen. „Hermine ist schwanger. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass ihr und dem Kind etwas passieren könnte."

„Das ist nur verständlich", sagte Lucius, trat nach vorne und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Du sagst, der Dunkle Lord hat dir den Auftrag gegeben, Hermine in deine Obhut zu nehmen, bis er sie brauchen würde? Was könnte er damit gemeint haben?"

„Rodolphus und ich haben uns darüber die letzten Monate immer wieder den Kopf zerbrochen, aber wir wissen es nicht", musste Rabastan zugeben.

„Jemand, der das Dunkle Mal hat, muss sie von eurem Grundstück entführt haben, sagst du? Was macht dich da so sicher?", wollte Lucius wissen.

„Die Schutzzauber, die über dem Grundstück liegen. Man kann unser Grundstück nur betreten, wenn man das Dunkle Mal besitzt", erklärte Rodolphus. „Bevor wir vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, wollten wir erst die andere Möglichkeit ausschließen."

„Ihr dachtet, der Widerstand hätte uns beide", Lucius deutete auf sich und Amycus, „geschickt, um Hermine zurückzuholen?"

„Ja. Melinda hat uns auf diesen Gedanken gebracht."

Lucius, Arthur und der Auror Shacklebolt wechselten einen Blick mit der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Rabastan beschlich langsam, aber sicher das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen und auf einmal kam ihm der Verdacht, dass er wohl nicht ganz zufällig hier war, genauso wenig wie Amycus und Lucius. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Natürlich war Hermine nicht beim Widerstand. Er glaubte ihnen sofort und dachte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht die Wahrheit sagten. Trotz der Enttäuschung liebten sie Hermine und wollten nur eines: dass es ihr gutging. Melinda hatte ihn irgendwie von dieser aberwitzigen Idee, den Widerstand aufzusuchen, überzeugen können. Während sie hier ihre Zeit verschwendeten, konnte Hermine Merlin weiß wo sein.

Antonin legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu.

„Was war euer erster Gedanke, als ihr Hermines Verschwinden bemerkt habt?", fragte Lucius.

„Wir dachten, dass der Dunkle Lord sie hat."

Stille trat im Raum ein.

„Voldemort soll sie haben? Wegen des Auftrags, den er dir vor zwei Jahren gab?"

„Ja. Es hieß nur, der Dunkle Lord würde Hermine irgendwann brauchen. Es schien mir naheliegend, dass Hermines Verschwinden damit in Zusammenhang steht."

Amycus sah plötzlich nachdenklich aus. Er schritt langsam durch den Raum. „Rabastan, mir kommt da gerade ein Gedanke, ein blöder Gedanke, aber... Darf ich diesen Gedanken mal laut aussprechen?"

„Meinetwegen. Ich bin um jeden Gedanken froh, der uns weiterbringt."

„Ob er uns weiterbringt, weiß ich nicht", sagte Amycus. „Ich mache einfach mal ein Gedankenspiel. Der Dunkle Lord gibt ausgerechnet dir den Auftrag, Hermine in deine Obhut zu nehmen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass du Interesse an Hermine hast. Das ist schon irgendwie ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Der Dunkle Lord braucht Hermine für irgendetwas. Wie lange war sie bei dir?"

„Fast ein Dreivierteljahr", sagte Rabastan.

„Sie war also fast neun Monate bei dir. Sie war die ganze Zeit da, aber der Dunkle Lord unternimmt nichts, obwohl er unzählige Male die Gelegenheit hätte ergreifen können. Das ist doch irgendwie merkwürdig."

„Auf was willst du hinaus, Amycus?", fragte Vanessa.

„Hermine ist die ganze Zeit bei dir, aber scheint für den Dunklen Lord nicht von Interesse zu sein. Dann auf einmal wird Hermine schwanger und ganz plötzlich verschwindet sie. Das ist doch mehr als nur merkwürdig. Vor allem sind das in meinen Augen ein paar Zufälle zu viel."

„Moment mal, Amycus", sagte Rabastan. „Was willst du damit sagen? Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich kann dir auch nicht ganz folgen", meinte Rodolphus.

„Ich schon", sagte plötzlich Dolohow und nickte. „Amycus bringt da einen interessanten Aspekt ins Spiel. Er hält es für möglich, dass man Hermine erst jetzt und nicht schon in den vergangen Monaten entführt hat, weil sie jetzt schwanger ist."

Rabastan blickte seinen langjährigen Freund völlig entgeistert an. Auch die Kämpfer des Widerstandes wirkten skeptisch.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, man hat Hermine entführt, weil sie schwanger ist? Aber... Das würde ja bedeuten, dass..." Rabastan wagte gar nicht, seinen Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Genau das will ich damit sagen, Rabastan", fuhr Amycus fort. „Für mich sieht das Ganze nämlich so aus, als hätte man nur darauf gewartet, bis Hermine schwanger wird, um sie dann zu entführen."

„OK, gehen wir mal davon aus, dass Voldemort Hermine hat", sagte Ginny, die versuchte, aus dem Gesagten schlau zu werden, „dann würde das doch heißen, dass er abgewartet hat, bis Hermine schwanger wird, um sie dann zu entführen und für welchen Zweck auch immer zu missbrauchen."

„Wenn das stimmt, dann..." Besorgnis trat auf Rodolphus' Gesicht. „Dann hatte er es die ganze Zeit gar nicht auf Hermine abgesehen, sondern auf euer Kind, Rabastan."

Alle sahen Rabastan an. Dieser war plötzlich verärgert, stand auf und schritt zum Fenster, wobei er den Anwesenden den Rücken zudrehte. Er musste für einen Augenblick seine Gedanken neu sortieren. Auf welche abstrusen Ideen kamen seine Freunde?

„Nun, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, Rabastan, aber es ist ja doch schon fragwürdig, welches Interesse Voldemort an Hermine haben sollte, aber gut, ich muss deine Aussage über Voldemorts' Pläne so hinnehmen,", meinte Arthur, der Amycus' Erklärung offenbar ebenfalls nicht wirklich glaubhaft fand, „aber was sollte er von eurem Kind wollen, Rabastan? Das ist doch vollkommen irrational. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann ist euer Kind halbblütig. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass das in euren Kreisen ein angesehener Blutstatus wäre."

„Nehmen wir mal für einen Moment an, dass Carrow Recht hat", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt, „und Voldemort es wirklich auf Hermines Kind abgesehen hat. Gibt es irgendwelche stichhaltigen Argumente, die diese These untermauern würden? Warum euer Kind? Ist es irgendwie besonders?"

Rabastans Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Langsam wandte er sich um. Er begegnete Rodolphus' Blick. Wenn er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders richtig deutete, dann ging beiden in diesem Moment dasselbe durch den Kopf.

„Unser Kind ist tatsächlich etwas Besonderes", sagte Rabastan.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Bill Weasley.

„Hermine hat starke magische Kräfte durch die Schwangerschaft entwickelt", erklärte Vanessa. „Deswegen kam bei mir überhaupt erst der Verdacht auf, dass sie schwanger sein könnte."

„Magische Kräfte?", fragte Arthur Rabastan.

Rabastan nickte. „Das ist unglaublich. Sie kann plötzlich Legilimentik und Okklumentik, obwohl sie es nie gelernt hat, und sie kann Gegenstände ohne Zauberstab bewegen."

„Sie meint, dass sie auch prophetische Träume hat", fügte Rodolphus hinzu. „Es ist nicht sie selbst, es ist ihr Kind, von dem diese magische Kraft ausgeht. Wir haben so was noch nie gesehen, auch die Heilerin, die sie untersucht hat, hatte keine Erklärung dafür."

„Dann gibt es keinen Zweifel, das ist die einzige Erklärung", schlussfolgerte Vanessa. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Hermine, weil er es auf ihr Kind abgesehen hat!"

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm kamen Zweifel. Es gab zu viele Ungereimtheiten. „Irgendwie... Ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht. Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann... Dann muss der Dunkle Lord ja darauf gewartet haben, dass Hermine schwanger wird. Wie soll das funktionieren? Er hätte doch niemals wissen können, dass wir ein Kind zusammen bekommen. Er wollte aber Hermine schon vor über zwei Jahren für seine Pläne. Außerdem hätte Hermine eigentlich gar nicht schwanger sein können."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Hermine hat Verhütungstränke eingenommen."

„Das hat sie mir erzählt", sagte Vanessa. „Sie hat sich auch gewundert. Wir haben gerätselt, ob sie mal einen Trank vergessen haben könnte."

„Ich glaube nicht. Hermine ist immer mit allem sehr zuverlässig", sagte Rabastan.

„Hat ihr noch ein paar von den Tränken?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns die mal genauer ansehen. Hat Hermine die selbst gebraut oder habt ihr die gekauft?"

„Weder noch. Hermine erhielt sie von unserer Heilerin."

„Interessant. Wir sollten diese Tränke auf jeden Fall mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Rabastan fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft. Er hätte gern ein paar aufmunternde Worte von seinem Bruder vernommen, doch dieser war auf einmal merkwürdig still geworden und hatte sich tief in Gedanken versunken von der Gruppe abgewandt.

„Der Dunkle Lord wollte also, dass Hermine und ich ein Kind miteinander zeugen? Das ist doch wahnwitzig! Soll das heißen, er hat das alles vorhergesehen? Ich sehe einen möglichen Plan, aber es gibt zu viele Dinge, die nicht zusammenpassen. Was will der Dunkle Lord mit unserem Kind? Es ist noch nicht einmal geboren!"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Hermine explizit in deine Obhut gegeben, Rabastan. Er vertraute sie nicht mir, Macnair, Travers oder irgendeinem anderen an, sondern dir", sagte Dolohow ernst. „Vielleicht tat er das aus einem bestimmten Grund."

„Weil er wusste, was passieren würde, weil er das alles vorher genau geplant hatte."

Rabastan sah alle in der Runde an und hoffte inständig, dass irgendjemand lautstark protestieren und ihre Überlegungen als Hirngespinste verwerfen würde. Doch niemand tat ihm den Gefallen. Alle wirkten entweder hilflos oder wussten nicht, was sie aus den Überlegungen machen sollten.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen", sagte Lucius und war damit der Erste, der nach etlichen Minuten des Schweigens wieder das Wort ergriff. Rabastan war ihm dankbar. Stille war noch unerträglicher als ihre verrückten Ideen. „Wir untersuchen erst mal Hermines Tränke."

„Und dann? Was soll das bringen?", fragte Rabastan. „Das hilft uns nicht, sie zurückzubringen."

„Aber es hilft uns vielleicht, die Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen, Rabastan", schaltete sich Rodolphus plötzlich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen, was ich auch gerne überprüfen möchte."

„Und was?"

„Dazu später mehr. Mir ist nämlich gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. Ich muss allerdings erst ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich hoffe, dass sich mein Verdacht nicht bewahrheitet, aber das kann ich erst sagen, wenn ich etwas recherchiert habe."

„Ich werde dasselbe tun", verkündete Dolohow. „Ich sehe ebenfalls die Notwendigkeit, ein paar Hintergrundinformationen einzuholen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich brauchen werde. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es noch heute Abend. Ich beeile mich, aber gebt mir etwas Zeit. Danach, Rabastan, müssen wir noch ein ernstes Gespräch führen." Dolohow deutete kurz auf Melinda. Rabastan nickte.

„Das heißt, wir werden noch ein mal zusammenkommen?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Ja. Geht mir zwei oder drei Stunden", sagte Dolohow. „Rodolphus? Lucius?"

„Das sollte ausreichen", meinte Rodolphus.

„Wo wollen wir uns treffen?"

„Kommt zu uns", sagte Rabastan. „Dann ist es einfacher."

„Ich werde gleich mitgehen", sagte Lucius.

Die Widerstandskämpfer berieten sich einen Moment. Vanessa erinnerte sie eindringlich daran, dass es um Hermine ging und drängte sie, mit den Todessern zusammenzuarbeiten. Schließlich ließen sich Arthur Weasley und Shacklebolt, wenn auch widerwillig und mit Vorbehalt, auf die Abmachung ein.

„Zwei Stunden. Wir werden da sein."

* * *

Dolohow war mit einer wichtigen Sache beschäftigt, Rodolphus war mit einer wichtigen Sache beschäftigt und Lucius kümmerte sich um die Tränke, die Rabastan ihm gegeben hatte. Rabastan fühlte sich nutzlos, weil er nicht auch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Hermine war mittlerweile seit guten fünf Stunden verschwunden und sie waren bei ihrer Rettung immer noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurden Rabastans Sorgen größer. Er hatte Angst, dass Hermine und ihrem Kind etwas passieren könnte.

Nervös schritt er im Salon auf und ab und wartete, bis Antonin, Rodolphus und Lucius fertig waren. Melinda leistete ihm Gesellschaft, allerdings wusste Rabastan nicht mehr, wie er ihr noch gegenübertreten sollte. Er war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn absichtlich auf den Trichter gebracht hatte, den Widerstand aufzusuchen. Es war ihm jedoch vollkommen schleierhaft, was sie damit bezweckt haben konnte. Dolohow und das Verhalten des Widerstandes gegenüber der Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hatten ihn verunsichert. Er war sich sicher, dass Melinda Vermont etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Wir werden sie finden, Rabastan", sagte Melinda.

„Und dann? Wenn der Dunkle Lord sie wirklich hat und sie wirklich für seine Pläne braucht, dann... Ich stelle mich gegen den Dunklen Lord, Melinda. Ich habe seine Ziele nie in Frage gestellt, nicht während all der Jahre. Ich hatte nie auch nur den kleinsten Zweifel. Ich habe selbst dann treu zu ihm gestanden, als ich 15 Jahre meines Lebens für ihn in Askaban verbracht habe. Aber jetzt..."

„Du liebst sie."

„Ja. Auf einmal ist da etwas, ist da jemand, der..."

„Der dir wichtiger ist als der Dunkle Lord?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mir noch wichtig ist. Ich weiß nur, dass Hermine mein Leben verändert hat. Sie hat meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben." Er dachte an ihr gemeinsames Haus, an ihre Hochzeit und an ihre Familie, die sie bald haben würden. In Gedanken sah er ein Kind lachend über den Strand laufen, während er und Hermine Hand in Hand einem Sonnenuntergang entgegengingen. „All das, was wir zusammen haben, das möchte ich um nichts auf der Welt verlieren. Genau das bedeutet aber, dass ich mich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen muss."

„Manchmal muss man schwierige Entscheidungen im Leben treffen, Rabastan", sagte Melinda. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der das tun muss."

Er musterte sie und versuchte, aus ihrem Blick schlau zu werden. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Was hast du eigentlich bei Dolohow gemacht? Seht ihr euch öfter?"

Melinda lächelte. „Antonin und ich verstehen uns sehr gut. Ja, wir sehen uns öfter. Wir sind uns wohl etwas näher gekommen, als wir beabsichtigt hatten. Dabei kann es schon mal passieren, dass der andere Dinge von einem erfährt, die besser geheim geblieben wären."

Rabastan hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, sie zu fragen, was sie mit dieser kryptischen Aussage gemeint hatte, denn in diesem Moment kam Tipsi in den Salon.

„Master Rabastan, Gäste sind hier", sagte sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Bitte sie herein." Die alte Standuhr im Salon, die einst Rabastans Großvater gehört hatte, schlug 11 Uhr.

* * *

Tipsi geleitete die Ordensmitglieder und Widerstandskämpfer in die Eingangshalle. Wie zu erwarten waren Arthur Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt gekommen. Sie wurden von den Weasley-Kindern, Vanessa Lenormand und Amycus begleitet. Rabastan hatte mit niemandem sonst gerechnet und wollte seine Gäste schon ins Esszimmer begleiten, als er eine Überraschung überlebte. Noch jemand war gekommen.

„Hallo Rabastan", sagte Andromeda und trat hinter den anderen hervor.

„Andy? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich wollte mitkommen. Arthur und Kingsley waren zuerst misstrauisch, da habe ich gesagt, ich begleite sie. Zur Sicherheit, damit alles friedlich verläuft."

„Schön, dich zu sehen." Sie umarmten sich kurz.

„Ebenso. Du siehst gut aus, Rabastan."

Antonin, Rodolphus und Lucius stießen zu ihnen.

„Gehen wir rüber ins Esszimmer, wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Die Todesser nahmen auf einer Seite des Tisches Platz, die Kämpfer des Widerstandes auf der anderen. Es war befremdlich für Rabastan, Lucius und Amycus gegenüber sitzen zu müssen, wo sie doch über so viele Jahre hinweg auf derselben Seite gekämpft hatten. Melinda saß am Kopfendes des Tisches und damit zwischen den beiden Fronten, was in Rabastans Augen nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrte. Ganz der höfliche Gastgeber bot er seinen Gästen Getränke an, doch nur Lucius, Andromeda, Amycus und Vanessa nahmen dankend an. Die Weasleys und der Auror Shacklebolt allerdings lehnten ab. An ihren Gesichtern war abzulesen, dass sie sich nicht mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten und Höflichkeiten aufhalten wollten. Sie wollten unmittelbar zur Sache kommen.

„Also? Wie ist nun der Stand?", fragte Arthur Weasley. „Ich hoffe, dass wir nicht umsonst hierhergekommen sind."

„Das seid ihr nicht", sagte Rodolphus und erhob sich. Er hatte einen ganzen Stapel Pergament und Bücher mitgebracht, die er auf dem Tisch verteilte. „Ich habe ein paar interessante Dinge herausgefunden."

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte Antonin. „Aber dazu später. Rodolphus, ich überlasse dir den Vortritt."

„Hermines Kind ist etwas Besonderes, wie wir schon festgestellt haben. Und es liegt nahe, dass der Dunkle Lord genau deshalb an dem Kind Interesse hat. Ich habe ein bisschen geforscht und habe vielleicht eine Erklärung gefunden. Es ist nur eine Theorie, aber hört es euch erst mal an."

Er schlug ein Buch auf und zeigte ihnen den Stammbaum der Lestrange-Familie. Als Arthur auf den Umschlag sah, um den Titel zu lesen, erkannte Rabastan, dass es die _Genealogie der Zauberei_ war.

„Vor etlichen Monaten haben Rabastan, Hermine und ich den Dachboden oben ausgeräumt. Dabei haben wir einen alten Wandteppich mit unserem Stammbaum gefunden. Das hat uns ein wenig erstaunt, denn eigentlich hängt oben im Arbeitszimmer unseres Vaters der Teppich mit dem Stammbaum der Lestranges."

„Wird das jetzt eine Lehrstunde über eure Abstammung?", fragte Arthur, wobei er sich einen sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen konnte. „Ich vermute, dass keiner der hier Anwesenden mit der Reinheit der Lestranges mithalten kann, das müsst ihr nicht extra betonen."

„Es geht nicht um unsere Familiengeschichte", erklärte Rodolphus. „Es geht nur um eine kleines Detail in unserer Familiengeschichte. Zwischen dem Wandteppich, der oben hängt und dem, den unsere Eltern auf den Dachboden verbannt haben, gibt es nur einen einzigen, entscheidenden Unterschied."

Er öffnete eine Pergamentrolle, die mit einem Band zusammengehalten wurde. Es waren zwei Pergamente darin, eine Geburts- und eine Sterbeurkunde. „Der Unterschied ist Alexandrina Lestrange."

Rabastan erinnerte sich dunkel an den Tag, an dem er und Rodolphus Hermine oben auf dem Dachboden den Wandteppich gezeigt und ihre Familiengeschichte erklärt hatten. Sie hatten sich darüber gewundert, dass die junge Frau aus dem 18. Jahrhundert nicht verheiratet gewesen war und ohne Nachkommen sehr jung gestorben war.

„Sie wurde von unserem Stammbaum entfernt. In dieser Ausgabe der _Genealogie der Zauberei_ ist sie noch aufgeführt, ein paar Ausgaben später aber nicht mehr." Er legte ein zweites Exemplar des dicken Lexikons vor sie und tatsächlich: Alexandrina Lestrange war in der neueren Auflage entfernt worden.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Amycus und las die Informationen auf den amtlichen Dokumenten. „Sie ist sehr jung gestorben. Warum sollte sie jemand aus euer Familiengeschichte tilgen?"

Rabastan konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, auf was Rodolphus hinauswollte.

„Genau das ist die entscheidende Frage, die ich mir auch gestellt habe. Alexandrina Lestrange wurde 1754 geboren und starb 1789."

„Was hat das mit Hermine zu tun?", fragte Rabastan, sehr darauf bedacht, sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Wenn ich Recht habe, dann hat es sehr viel mit Hermine zu tun. Ich glaube, der Grund, warum Alexandrina Lestrange aus unserer Familiengeschichte getilgt wurde und warum sie auch so früh starb, ist, weil sie eine zauberstablose Hexe war."

Auf Rodolphus' Worte hin trat Stille ein. Rabastan, Lucius, Andromeda und Arthur tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander, alle anderen sahen sich fragend an.

„Zauberstablose Hexe? Dad, was bedeutet das?", fragte Ginny Weasley ihren Vater.

„Sagt dir das was, Amycus?", fragte Vanessa ihren Mann, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dad? Was meint Lestrange mit zauberstabloser Hexe?"

Arthur ergriff schließlich das Wort. „Eine zauberstablose Hexe oder ein zauberstabloser Zauberer ist jemand, der Magie ohne Zauberstab einsetzen kann."

„Rodolphus, was hat das mit Hermine zu tun?", wollte Amycus wissen.

„Ich verstehe auch nichts mehr", meinte Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Ich habe davon noch nie gehört."

„Ich weiß, was Rodolphus meint", sagte Andromeda ernst. „Soll ich die Geschichte erzählen?"

Rodolphus nickte. „Bitte."

„Dazu muss ich erst etwas ausholen, aber seid gewarnt, es ist ein dunkles, ein sehr dunkles Kapitel in der Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Hat es etwas mit reinblütigen Familien zu tun?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, Ginny", sagte Arthur. „Ausnahmsweise hat es nicht nur mit diesen Familien zu tun."

Andromeda atmete tief durch. „Wenn ein Kind magisch ist, dann zeigt sich das bereits in der Kindheit. An irgendeinem Punkt, normalerweise bis zum siebten Lebensjahr spätestens, zeigt das Kind irgendeine Form von Magie."

„Das weiß doch jeder."

„Die Kinder können diese Magie aber nicht kontrollieren, sie platzt meist einfach so aus ihnen heraus. Später, wenn sie lernen mit einem Zauberstaub umzugehen, können sie diese Art von unkontrollierter, willkürlicher Magie nicht mehr erzeugen. Bei den Zauberstablosen ist das etwas anders. Sie zeigen von der frühesten Kindheit an ganz bestimmte magische Kräfte, die sie sehr wohl kontrollieren können und die sie bis ins Erwachsenenalter hinein nicht verlernen. Sie brauchen keinen Zauberstab, um ihre Kräfte einzusetzen."

„Sie besitzen eine ganz bestimmte Kraft, die oft einem Zauber ähnelt, für den wir einen Zauberstab benötigen", fügte Rodolphus hinzu.

„Ich habe noch nie von alldem gehört", sagte Bill Weasley. „Dad, wieso hast du uns nie erzählt, dass es so was gibt?"

„Kaum jemand weiß heute noch, dass es solche besonderen Hexen und Zauberer gibt", fuhr Andromeda fort. „Lange Zeit lebten die Zauberstaublosen Seite an Seite in Frieden mit den Zauberstabträgern, also uns. Dann allerdings gab es immer mehr Spannungen. Ihr müsst wissen, dass manche Zauberstablose gewaltige Kräfte besaßen, die eine Gefahr für andere darstellen konnten. Und manche fühlten sich den Zauberstabträgern überlegen. Man verweigerte ihnen schließlich den Zutritt zu den Magierschulen. Irgendwann sah man es als Schande an, einen Zauberstablosen in der Familie zu haben. Sie wurden von ihren Familien verstoßen, enterbt und oft gnadenlos gejagt. Viele wurden getötet. Das Ministerium erließ sogar Gesetze gegen sie. Irgendwann verschwanden sie einfach."

„Das ist ja schrecklich!", meinte Vanessa.

„Du glaubst also, dass Alexandrina Lestrange eine zauberstablose Hexe war?", sagte Rabastan und versuchte, das Gesagte zu einem größeren Bild zusammenzufügen.

„Ja", antwortete Rodolphus und verteilte noch mehr Dokumente auf dem Tisch. „Ich habe diese ganzen Akten und Dokumente aus Vaters Sachen. Ich schätze, dass er sie aus dem Ministerium angefordert hat. Er muss vor seinem Tod irgendwie erfahren haben, dass wir eine zauberstablose Hexe in der Familie hatten. Deshalb hat er den Stammbaum erneuern und austauschen lassen."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das mit Hermine und unserem Kind zusammenhängt", sagte Rabastan.

„Lies dir mal das hier durch. Das ist eine Art Eintrag in einem Melderegister, das das Ministerium im 18. Jahrhundert über Zauberstablose geführt hat."

Rodolphus reichte ihm ein altes, vergilbtes Pergament. Rabastan las den Text und hatte das Gefühl, jemand reiße ihm plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Er kam sich auf einmal vor wie in einem Albtraum.

„Das gibt's doch nicht!"

„Was steht da?"

Er war innerlich wie betäubt, als er das Dokument Andromeda reichte. Die Mitglieder des Widerstandes lasen die Worte. Entsetzen trat auf ihre Gesichter.

„Verstehst du jetzt, Rabastan?"

Er verstand aufs Wort. „Alexandrina Lestrange hatte dieselben Kräfte, die unser Kind heute auch hat", sagte Rabastan.

„Das ist unglaublich."

„Das heißt..." Es fiel Rabastan schwer, die Zusammenhänge zu sehen und alle nötigen Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Es lag klar auf der Hand. „Das heißt, dass ich Alexandrina Lestranges Kräfte an unser Kind weitergegeben habe?"

„Genau das heißt es", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie selbst hatte zwar keine Kinder, ihre Geschwister aber schon. Ihre Kräfte, die wahrscheinlich über Generationen verborgen in der Lestrange-Familie weitergegeben wurden, haben sich jetzt in eurem Kind manifestiert."

„Wenn das wirklich stimmt, und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du Recht hast", sagte Andromeda, „dann will der Dunkle Lord euer Kind. Er hatte kein Interesse an Hermine, er brauchte sie nur als Mittel zum Zweck."

„Das kann aber dann nur bedeuten, dass er euch gezielt zusammenbringen wollte", sagte Vanessa. „Es war kein Zufall, dass er Hermine in deine Obhut gegeben hat, Rabastan."

„Das war es wirklich nicht, Rabastan", schaltete sich jetzt Lucius ein. „Ich habe die Verhütungstränke, die Hermine genommen hat, mal etwas genauer unter die Lupe genommen."

„Und?" Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Rabastan schwante Böses.

„Sie hatten überhaupt keine Wirkung", erklärte Lucius. „Es ist eindeutig. Sie waren vollkommen wertlos."

Als Rabastan die tiefere Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst wurde, hatte er plötzlich einen bitteren Geschmack nach Galle im Mund und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er war nur noch angewidert von seinem Herren und seinen kranken Plänen. Er spürte Abscheu für Lord Voldemort.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat das die ganze Zeit über geplant. Er wollte, dass Hermine und ich zusammenkommen. Er wollte, dass sie von mir schwanger wird, weil er genau wusste, was für ein Kind unsere Verbindung hervorbringen würde."

Er war innerlich leer und Dunkelheit füllte sein Herz. Er fühlte sich überwacht, ausspioniert und wie eine Marionette. Was der Dunkle Lord getan hatte, war ein inakzeptabler Eingriff in den intimsten Teil seines Leben gewesen.

„Woher wusste er das?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ich weiß es nicht und im Moment kann ich mir auch kein Möglichkeit vorstellen, wie der Dunkle Lord das alles geplant haben mag", sagte Lucius ernst, „aber Fakt ist, dass jemand Hermines Tränke manipuliert hat, weil man es darauf angelegt hat, dass sie schwanger wird."

„Sie hat sie doch von der Heilerin bekommen", sagte Vanessa. „Wir sollten mit der mal reden."

„Das heben wir uns für später auf", sagte Dolohow. „Es gibt noch ein paar Fragen zu klären. Ich habe leider keine guten Nachrichten."

„Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten? Was kann noch kommen?", meinte Rabastan.

„Es bleibt immer noch offen, was der Dunkle Lord jetzt von Hermine möchte, da euer Kind ja noch nicht mal geboren ist. Und selbst, wenn er euer Kind für seine Pläne missbrauchen möchte, seid da immer noch ihr beide. Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er nichts unternehmen kann, solange ihm die Eltern des Kindes im Weg stehen."

„Wirklich? Er geht davon aus, dass ich sein ergebenster Diener bin", sagte Rabastan. „Er vertraut unserer Familie, weil wir ihn niemals hinterfragen würden. Mit Sicherheit rechnet er damit, dass ich unser Kind bereitwillig für seine Vorhaben opfern würde. Die Dinge haben sich allerdings geändert, fürchte ich. So etwas würde ich niemals tun."

„Als wir vor ein paar Stunden auf das Thema zu sprechen kamen", erklärte Dolohow, „da fiel mir etwas ein. Es ging mir ähnlich wie Rodolphus. Ich habe in eurer Bibliothek recherchiert, um meine Vermutungen zu überprüfen. Ich wünschte mir von Herzen, dass ich mich geirrt hätte. Aber leider... Ich denke, ich kann die letzten, abschließenden Fragen beantworten. Und es wird euch nicht gefallen."

„Von was redest du, Antonin?"

„Vor ein paar Monaten schickte der Dunkle Lord Walden Macnair und mich nach Ägypten, wo wir ein paar alte Artefakte für ihn sicherstellen sollten. Ich habe daran gar nicht mehr gedacht, weil ich das für unbedeutend gehalten habe. Seit wir aber angefangen haben, über Hermines Kind zu sprechen, spukt mir der Auftrag wieder andauernd im Kopf herum. Ich habe versucht, etwas über diese Artefakte herauszufinden und leider bin ich fündig geworden."

Rabastan wusste nicht, ob er noch mehr Offenbarungen ertragen konnten. In seinem Inneren brodelte es. Seine Sorge um Hermine mischte sich mit der Wut über den Dunklen Lord zu einer gefährlichen Mischung. Er konnte kaum noch ruhig am Tisch sitzen. Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte oder spielte mit seinem Glas.

„Die alten Ägypter haben noch nicht so wie wir heute Magie verwendet. Ihre Zauberstabkunst war noch nicht weit fortgeschritten. Deshalb haben sie magische Rituale durchgeführt. In einigen wurde sehr mächtige Magie freigesetzt."

„Schwarze Magie?", fragte Arthurs Tochter.

„Nicht nur. Weiße und schwarze Magie", erklärte Dolohow. „Sie benutzten dafür bestimmte Gegenstände, ähnlich unseren Zauberstäben oder Zaubertränken heute. Die Artefakte, die wir dem Dunklen Lord beschafft haben, wurden auch für solche Zwecke verwendet."

„In welchen Ritualen wurden sie verwendet?", fragte Andromeda.

„Ich habe sie nur im Zusammenhang mit grauenvollen schwarz-magischen Ritualen gefunden. Eines davon fiel mir sofort ins Auge. Ich glaube, das ist die Antwort auf unsere Fragen."

Jeder blickte Dolohow gespannt an.

„Die alten Ägypter kannten ein Ritual, durch das eine Person, die im Sterben begriffen war, ihren Geist, ihr Bewusstsein auf den Körper einer anderen Person übertragen konnte."

Stille trat ein. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis Amycus aufstand und durch den Raum schritt. „So weit würde er nicht gehen", sagte er. „Das ist doch Wahnsinn, was du da sagst, Dolohow. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass..."

„Eine sterbende Person?", fragte Shacklebolt. „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Voldemort stirbt? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ihr könnt das natürlich nicht wissen", sagte Rabastan, „aber unter uns gibt es schon lange Gerede. Niemand traut sich, es offen auszusprechen, aber es fällt uns allen auf. Der Dunkle Lord stirbt."

„Sein Körper zerfällt immer mehr", sagte Dolohow. „Es ist, als ob seine physische Hülle zerfallen würde."

„Natürlich. Jetzt ergibt das alles Sinn", sagte Vanessa. „Der Dunkle Lord stirbt. Um weiterzuleben, muss er sein Bewusstsein auf eine andere Person übertragen. Und was würde sich da besser anbieten als ein ungeborenes Kind?"

„Nein, das kann nicht sein", widersprach Rabastan, dessen Ekel und Übelkeit so stark geworden waren, dass er sich beinahe übergeben musste. Taubheit hatte seinen Körper ergriffen. „Das ist doch verrückt!"

„Es ist die einzige Erklärung, Rabastan", sagte Rodolphus. „Es passt alles zusammen."

„Würde Voldemort wirklich so weit gehen?", fragte Arthur.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr", sagte Rabastan. „Ich will einfach nur Hermine zurück."

„Dad!", sagte Bill Weasley. „Wir müssen Hermine befreien! Und zwar sofort!"

Vanessa sprang auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr machen wollt, aber ich werde nicht hier einfach rumsitzen und nichts tun. Ich werde Hermine zurückholen."

„Du wirst nichts tun, Vanessa!", entgegnete Amycus sofort. „Du musst bei Alexia bleiben."

„Rabastan? Was denkst du?", fragte Rodolphus. Rabastan wünschte sich inständig, diese Frage beantworten zu können.

Er erhob sich. Er war entschlossen. Noch nie zuvor war er sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen. „Ich muss Hermine beschützen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich sie beschützen werde. Ich habe ihr mein Wort gegeben, dass ihr nichts passieren wird, solange ich da bin. Ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Wir werden euch helfen", sagte Arthur Weasley. „Hermine gehört zu unserer Familie. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihr etwas antut."

Rabastan tauschte einen Blick mit Antonin und Rodolphus. Er hatte Verständnis für die Widerstandskämpfer. Sie hatten ein ebenso großes Interesse daran, Hermine heil zurückzubringen wie Rabastan. Er war nicht begeistert, sich auf seine Zusammenarbeit einzulassen, aber im Moment war Hermine wichtiger als irgendwelche Feindschaften.

„Schließen wir einen Waffenstillstand, bis Hermine gerettet ist", schlug Andromeda vor. „Wir wollen doch alle dasselbe. Legen wir bitte wenigstens für den Moment Streitigkeiten oder Antipathie beiseite und arbeiten zusammen."

Andromeda hatte Recht. „Also gut. Retten wir Hermine gemeinsam." Rabastan streckte seine Hand aus. Arthur Weasley überlegte einen Moment, dann ergriff er sie. Die beiden Männer schlugen ein, um ihren vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand zu besiegeln.

„Retten wir Hermine", sagte er dann. Rabastan nickte.

„Ich möchte mitgehen!", protestierte Vanessa, aber Amycus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir machen das."

„Habt ihr einen Plan? Wir wissen ja nicht mal, wo Hermine ist", warf Ginny ein.

„Du wirst auch nicht dabei sein, junges Fräulein", wies Arthur seine Tochter zurecht, wofür er einen empörten Blick von ihr erntete. „Keine Widerrede."

„Wo hält sich der Dunkle Lord normalerweise auf?", fragte Andromeda.

„Er war die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts", sagte Rabastan und blickte damit zum ersten Mal zu Melinda, die die ganze Zeit über wortlos am Tisch gesessen und zugehört hatte.

„Ich werde in die Schule zurückkehren", sagte sie und stand auf. „Es ist ohnehin Zeit. Ich war zulange weg. Ich werde euch eine Nachricht schicken, wenn der Dunkle Lord in Hogwarts ist."

„Gut, aber beeil dich."

Melinda nickte und eilte hinaus. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich über den Kamin meldete. Hermine und der Dunkle Lord waren beide in Hogwarts. Sie wurde zwar unten in den Kerkern gefangen gehalten, aber zumindest ging es ihr gut. Der Dunkle Lord schien bislang nichts unternommen zu haben. Rabastan fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Es dürfte nicht einfach werden, in die Kerker zu gelangen", meinte Arthur nachdenklich.

„Sind immer noch Todesser um Hogwarts postiert?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Wahrscheinlich stehen Wachen auf dem Schulgelände und patrouillieren", mutmaßte Dolohow. „Melinda hat gesagt, dass Greyback und Selwyn abwechselnd vor Hermines Zelle unten in den Kerkern stehen."

„Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Amycus. „Der Widerstand plant eigentlich seit geraumer Zeit einen Angriff auf Askaban und das Ministerium."

„Was?! Ist das wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Arthur und warf Amycus für die Preisgabe dieser Information einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Wir haben bereits zweimal versucht, den Angriff zu starten, aber immer abbrechen müssen, weil etwas dazwischen gekommen ist."

„Wie soll uns das helfen?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Amycus. „Der Angriff wird heute Nacht starten."

„Heute Nacht?! Wie sollen wir so schnell den Ablauf planen und die Leute zusammenrufen?"

„Es soll kein gezielter Angriff mit einem bestimmten Plan sein. Wir müssen nur dafür Sorgen, dass alle Todesser an einem Ort versammelt werden und sie dann solange hinhalten, bis ihr Hermine befreit habt. Mit all den Wachen in Hogwarts werdet ihr nie ins Schloss kommen. Der Dunkle Lord muss die Wachen abkommandieren."

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver", meinte Dolohow. „Das könnte funktionieren."

„Gut, das können wir in die Wege leiten", sagte Shacklebolt, zog seinen Zauberstab und erschuf vor ihren Augen mehrere Patroni. Die leuchtenden, silberfarbenen Luchse verschwanden durch das Fenster.

„Dann machen wir uns sofort an die Arbeit. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren", sagte Arthur. „Wir schicken euch eine Nachricht, wenn der Angriff stattfindet."

Die Weasleys und Shacklebolt waren schon hinausgegangen, als Amycus und Lucius mit einem Vorschlag an Rabastan herantraten.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir Hermine befreien würden?", fragte Amycus und deutete auf Lucius und sich. „Bei uns ist es egal, aber wenn ihr es tut, dann weiß der Dunkle Lord sofort, dass ihr Verräter seid."

„Da ist was dran, Rabastan", meinte Rodolphus. „Wenn du und Dolohow nach Hogwarts geht und Hermine befreit, dann..."

„Antonin muss mich nicht begleiten. Er hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun und ich will ihn nicht in irgendetwas hineinziehen", widersprach Rabastan sofort. „Ich gehe allein."

„Allein durch die Umstände, dass ich jetzt um die Pläne des Dunklen Lords weiß, stehe ich auf Rabastans Seite. Ich kann nicht mehr unterstützen, was der Dunkle Lord tut", sagte Antonin ernst.

„Rabastan?"

„Ihr habt Recht, unter anderen Umständen hätte ich euch auch zugestimmt", entgegnete Rabastan. „Aber ich möchte Hermine um jeden Preis zurück und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen kranken Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann. Selbst wenn ihr sie befreit und ich weiterhin so tue, als unterstütze ich den Dunklen Lord, macht es keinen Unterschied mehr. Spätestens wenn er Hermine ein zweites Mal von mir einfordert, werde ich mich gegen ihn stellen müssen. Mit der Entscheidung, sie zu befreien, habe ich mich bereits zum Verräter gemacht."

„Also gut, dann ist es beschlossene Sache. Wir gehen alle gemeinsam", sagte Lucius.

* * *

Hermine hatte schon geschlafen, als die Kerkertür erneut geöffnet wurde. Durch das Knarzen der Tür wurde sie aus einem komischen Traum über Rabastan gerissen. Verschlafen und desorientiert richtete sie sich auf, als Lord Voldemort ihre Zelle betrat.

„Sie müssen mir verzeihen, Ms. Granger, dass ich Sie zu so später Stunde störe", sagte Voldemort und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Es war kein warmes Lächeln, vielmehr lief Hermine ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie.

„Es ist Zeit. Greyback."

Der Werwolf folgte seinem Herren in die Kerker. „Bring Ms. Granger nach oben in das Büro des Schulleiters."

Greyback grinste, als er Hermine hochhob. Er legte einen Arm um ihren oberen Rücken und den anderen in ihre Kniekehlen, sodass sie an seine muskulöse Brust gedrückt wurde. Es zwar zwecklos sich zu wehren. Gegen die Kräfte des Werwolfs kam sie nicht an und Hermine wollte ohne Zauberstab und in der Anwesenheit von Lord Voldemort keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen. Auf dem Weg nach oben in Dumbledores altes Büro ging Voldemort voraus. Der Todesser Selwyn begleitete sie. Hermine konnte noch einen kurzen Blick auf Melinda Vermont werfen, dann betrat sie mit Greyback die Wendeltreppe, die sie nach oben trug.

Im Büro des Schulleiters war ein schwerer, schwarzer Steintisch, eine Art Altar, aufgebaut worden, der ringsum mit Symbolen verziert war. Voldemort wies Greyback an, sie auf den Tisch zu legen. Der Stein war eiskalt und Hermine fröstelte. Schreckliche Angst überkam sie und sie legte schützend eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Bewacht die Tür", befahl Voldemort seinen beiden Dienern. Greyback und Selwyn nickten, dann gingen sie hinaus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Voldemort sah höchst zufrieden aus.

„Endlich ist es soweit", sagte er mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme. „Meine Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt."

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?", fragte Hermine. „Was wollen Sie von meinem Kind?"

„Es mag Sie vielleicht überraschen, Ms. Granger, aber ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund, warum Sie nicht die Wahrheit erfahren sollten. Immerhin werden Sie in Zukunft eine sehr wichtige Funktion für mich erfüllen. Vielleicht die wichtigste von allen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich bin ein Schlammblut, mein Kind ist halbblütig. Welchen Nutzen könnten wir für Sie haben?"

„Vor etlichen Jahren kam mir auf meinen Reisen eine höchst interessante Geschichte zu Ohren. Es war eine Prophezeiung, die in meiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen wurde", sagte Voldemort, wobei er mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen um den Steintisch herumschritt. Hermine fühlte sich, als schleiche ein Raubtier um sie herum. „Normalerweise hätte ich einer blinden, bettelnden Muggelfrau keine Beachtung geschenkt, doch ihre Worte waren derart faszinierend, dass ich sie nicht unbeachtet lassen konnte. Wollen Sie wissen, von was die Prophezeiung handelte?"

Hermine antwortete nicht. Voldemort interpretierte ihr Schweigen als ein Ja.

„Ich tötete die alte Frau und einen Zeugen, sodass fortan nur ich von der Prophezeiung wissen würde", erklärte Voldemort. Bei Erwähnung der Morde, die er verübt hatte, war er vollkommen emotionslos. Die Tatsache, dass er zwei Menschenleben ausgelöscht hatte, ließ ihn kalt. „Ich erinnere mich bis heute an den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung. 'Eine Verbindung aus Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Dunkel. Der reinste unter den Reinen, ein schwarzer Ritter der Nacht, und das Mädchen von unreinem Blut, zusammen vereint durch das Schicksal des Krieges. Die Frucht ihrer Verbindung, die Rückkehr der Ausgestoßenen. Wenn der blaue Mond aufgeht, wird eine neue Macht geboren.' Das ist der Wortlaut der Prophezeiung. Wollen Sie wissen, was damit gemeint ist?"

„Sie werden es mir sowieso sagen, oder?", sagte Hermine, die versuchte, sich ihre Neugier nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie verfolgte Voldemort mit den Augen und fragte sich, was wohl in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf vorgehen mochte. Ihre neugewonnen Kräfte hatten allerdings keine Wirkung.

„Wie ich sehe, Ms. Granger, versuchen sie sich im Gedankenlesen", sagte Voldemort amüsiert. „Doch leider werden Sie damit bei mir nicht erfolgreich sein."

„Dann müssen Sie mir wohl erklären, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet."

„Ja. Wissen Sie, was ein blauer Mond ist, Ms. Granger?", fragte Voldemort.

„Tut mir leid, davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Ein blauer Mond ist ein besonderes kalendarisches Phänomen", erklärte Voldemort. „Es ist ein zweiter Vollmond in einem Monat. Ähnlich wie andere Mondphänomene, z. B. ein Blutmond, hat auch der blaue Mond bei verschiedenen magischen Zirkeln eine besondere Bedeutung. Waldhexen beispielsweise glauben, dass sich bei einem bestimmten blauen Mond eine neue Macht erheben wird. In diesem Jahr gibt es mehrere blaue Monde. Bei einem, der im November kommen wird, wird der Mond tiefblau am Himmel stehen, ein Phänomen, das es seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht gegeben hat."

„Was bedeutet das für mich?", fragte Hermine.

„Der reinste unter den Reinen, der schwarze Ritter der Nacht. Das ist mein treuer Diener, Rabastan Lestrange."

„Wieso? Was hat das mit Rabastan zu tun?"

„Die allerersten Todesser, die in meine Dienste traten, nannten sich die Ritter der Walpurgis. Die Lestranges sind die einzige Reinblutfamilie, die königlicher Abstammung ist. Deshalb ist ihr Blut besonders rein. Ihres hingegen..."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin das Mädchen mit dem unreinen Blut", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Rabastan hat schon seit langer Zeit Interesse an Ihnen, Ms. Granger. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht bat er mich um Sie als Geschenk."

„Ich weiß. Sie wollten, dass wir zusammenkommen, nicht wahr? Sie wussten, dass wir uns verlieben würden. Und Sie wollten, dass wir ein Kind miteinander zeugen. Wie haben Sie das eingefädelt?"

„Ich hatte eine willige Helferin", sagte Voldemort und grinste. „Jemand, der Zugang zu Ihnen hatte. Ich habe ihr aufgetragen, Ihre Tränke zu manipulieren."

„Die Heilerin!" Hermine erschrak. Plötzlich begriff sie. Deshalb war sie trotz ihrer Verhütungstränke schwanger geworden. Die Tränke, die die Heilerin ihr gegeben hatte, hatten von Anfang an keinerlei Wirkung gehabt.

„Euer Schicksal ist seit langer Zeit schon miteinander verflochten. Die Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung, da seid ihr euch zum ersten Mal begegnet, dann bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts ein zweites mal. Schwarz und Weiß, Licht und Dunkel. Und schließlich wurdet ihr vereint."

„Und welche neue Macht soll zurückkehren? Hat das etwas mit meinem Kind zu tun?", wollte Hermine wissen. Eigentlich war das die einzige Frage, die sie im Moment interessierte. Sie würde bald Mutter sein, deshalb war das Einzige, was sie wollte, ihr Kind vor Schaden zu bewahren.

„Die Geburt eures Kindes markiert die Rückkehr der Zauberstablosen. Sie wissen doch bereits, welch große Kräfte es besitzt? Diese Kräfte werden schon bald mir gehören."

„Wie? Versteh das alles nicht."

„Bald schon werde ich diese Hülle verlassen und einen neuen Körper besetzen. Auf das ich Unsterblichkeit erlangen werde."

Voldemort legte eine Hand auf Hermines Bauch. Hermine verkrampfte. Auf einmal war alles so klar. Alle Puzzleteile fielen auf ihren Platz und sie verstand. Sie verstand, welche Rolle sie zu spielen hatte. Hermine schickte ein Stoßgebot zum Himmel, dass Rabastan sie schnell finden würde.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe", sagte Voldemort. „Ich habe zu viel Zeit vergeudet, aber jetzt..."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Selwyn kam hereingestürzt.

„My Lord!"

„Ich hatte doch angeordnet, dass ich nicht gestört werden will!", schimpfte Voldemort wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Es tut mir leid, My Lord", sagte Selwyn außer Atem. „Aber wir haben gerade erfahren, dass der Widerstand einen Angriff auf Askaban und das Ministerium gestartet hat."

„Was?!"

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Selwyn. „Wir sind nicht vorbereitet. Unsere Truppen warten auf Befehle."

Voldemort rang mit sich. Schließlich entschied er sich, mit Selwyn hinauszugehen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstaub und Ketten erschienen aus dem Nichts, die sich um Hermines Hand- und Fußgelenke legten, sodass sie an den Steintisch gefesselt war. Als er und der Todesser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, hörte Hermine ein Klicken im Schloss und einen schweren Riegel, der sich vor die Tür schob. Er hatte sie magisch eingeschlossen, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie war sein kostbarster Schatz, den er nicht verlieren durfte.

Verzweifelt rüttelte Hermine an den Ketten, doch je mehr sie versuchte, sich irgendwie zu befreien, desto enger wurden die Ketten um ihre Gelenke und schnitten in ihre Haut ein. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als regungslos auf dem Tisch zu liegen und an die Decke des Büros zu starren. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sogleich weinte sie bitterlich. Ein schmerzhafter Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und schließlich verwandelte sich ihr Schluchzen in Schreie. Sie schrie vor Zorn und vor Angst, bis sie keine Luft mehr hatte und erschöpft liegen blieb.

Blind vor lauter Tränen bemerkte sie nicht, dass Fawkes durch das Fenster hereinflog. Geräuschlos glitt er mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln durch die Luft und landete direkt neben Hermine auf dem Tisch. Erst als er sie mit dem Schnabel abstupste, hörte Hermine auf zu weinen.

„Hey Fawkes", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. Ihr Gesicht war nass von all den Tränen. Fawkes sah sie eindringlich an. Sein Blick hatte etwas beruhigendes und Hermine hörte auf zu weinen.

„Du kannst mir auch nicht helfen", sagte Hermine traurig. „Ich wünschte, Rabastan wäre hier."

Fawkes legte den Kopf schief. Hermine konnte ihren Arm soweit heben, dass sie dem Phönix mit der Hand über den Rücken streicheln konnte. Sie schaffte es sogar zu lächeln, als der Vogel zufrieden gurrte.

Draußen auf dem Gang waren plötzlich hastige Schritte zu hören. Hermine und Fawkes wandten beide gleichzeitig ihren Kopf Richtung Tür. Kam Voldemort schon zurück? Panik ergriff Hermine. Sie schrak zusammen, als jemand mit heftigen Schlägen gegen die Tür donnerte. Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr, als die Tür krachend aus den Angeln gehoben wurde.

Zwei Männer in schwarzen Umhängen und erhobenen Zauberstäben betraten das Büro. Ihre Gesichter waren unter Kapuzen verborgen. Hermine wollte zurückweichen, doch alles, was sie tun konnte, war an den Rand des Tisches zu rutschen.

„Hermine!", sagte einer der Männer. Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort.

„Rabastan? Bist du das?!"

„Hermine!"

Rabastan war sofort an ihrer Seite und schloss sie in seine Arme. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit, ihn richtig anzusehen, da hatte er schon ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt.

„Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen", sagte er erleichtert. „Ist dir auch nichts passiert? Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir was getan?"

„Nein, ich bin OK", sagte Hermine sofort, um ihren Verlobten zu beruhigen.

Rabastans Begleiter, den Hermine anhand seiner Stimme als Lucius Malfoy identifizierte, drängte sie zum Handeln: „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

„Er hat Recht, Voldemort kann jeden Moment zurück sein!", mahnte Hermine und richtete sich auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie man diese Ketten abbekommt."

Die beiden Männer richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Ketten. Ein heller Lichtblitz tauchte den Raum für einen Moment in grünes Licht, dann brachen die Ketten splitternd entzwei.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Rabastan, als er Hermine half, von dem Altar aufzustehen.

„Ja. Verschwinden wir. Ich muss hier weg, Voldemort, er... Er will unser Baby haben! Er hat gesagt, dass er den Körper unseres Kindes haben will!"

„Ich weiß. Wir kennen die Wahrheit", erklärte Rabastan, während sie das Büro verließen und die Gänge entlang eilten.

„Wie?"

„Erklärungen folgen später, Ms. Granger", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

Im vierten Stock schlüpften sie hinter ein Gemälde und rannten den Geheimgang entlang, der sich dahinter befand. Sie kamen irgendwo im Untergeschoss an. Als sie das Gemälde mit der Obstschale passierten, wusste Hermine, dass sie in der Nähe der Küchen waren. Antonin Dolohow stieß zu ihnen.

„Hat alles geklappt?", fragte Rabastan ihn.

„Ja. Der Weg ist frei. Schnell!"

Dolohow drückte auf einen der Steine im Boden und ein runder, eiserner Griff erschien. Er zog daran und der Boden gab eine Treppe nach unten frei. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor eine Gruppe Todesser um die Ecke in den Gang bog, waren sie alle nach unten gesprungen und hatten die steinerne Falltür hinter sich zugezogen.

Dolohow, der sich in dem Geheimgang offenbar gut auskannte, lief voraus. Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass es einen verstecken Gang gab, der so tief unter das Schloss führte, und sie konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, ihn jemals auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen zu haben. Die Wände waren aus kaltem Stein und feucht. Wasser tropfte von der Decke. Stellenweise mussten sie ihren Kopf einziehen.

„Wir sind gleich draußen!", sagte Dolohow und tatsächlich. Sie erreichten ein Höhle voller Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten, in er sie aufrecht stehen konnten. Sie liefen durch knöcheltiefes Wasser und erreichten schließlich die Oberfläche.

Sie fanden sich am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes ganz in der Nähe des Sees wieder. Hermine war völlig außer Atem und sackte auf der Stelle zusammen. Die Aufregung des Abends war etwas zu viel für sie gewesen. Schützend legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie hoffte, ihr ungeborenes Kind hatte keinen Schaden genommen. Rabastan hob sie hoch. Müde und schwer atmend schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so einen Geheimgang gibt", sagte Lucius Malfoy, nachdem er wieder Luft geholt hatte.

„Danke, Antonin", sagte Rabastan. „Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich gemacht hätten."

„Dankt mir nicht zu früh, noch sind wir nicht in Sicherheit", sagte Dolohow ernst. „Wir müssen noch hinter die Appariergrenze."

Hermine übermannte die Müdigkeit und immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu. „Es ist alles gut, Hermine", raunte Rabastan ihr zu, während sie durch den Wald gingen. Sie nahm die Umgebung nur noch schemenhaft wahr. „Ich bringe dich in Sicherheit. Dir wird nie wieder jemand etwas antun."

Mit ihrer letzten verbliebenen Kraft lächelte sie ihn an. Sie war überglücklich, wieder mit ihm vereint zu sein und nie wieder wollte sie von ihm getrennt sein. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, weil sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollte. Er war ihr Anker in ihrem Leben und der Engel, der sie beschützte.

Nur am Rande drang es noch zu ihr durch, wie sie apparierten. Irgendwo um sie herum sprachen Leute miteinander. Sie wurde auf einen weichen Untergrund gebettet. Bevor sie in einen langen und tiefen Schlaf sank, sah sie noch Rabastans Gesicht vor sich. Er versicherte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde, und sie glaubte ihm.

Hermine hatte erwartet, im Anwesen der Lestranges in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen, wo Rabastan sie in seinen Armen halten und Tipsi mit einem Frühstück auf sie warten würde. Doch stattdessen fand sie sich im Fuchsbau wieder.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermine erwachte mit der Hoffnung, in Rabastans Armen liegen zu können, doch leider wurde sie enttäuscht. Rabastan war nirgends zu sehen und sie war allein in ihrem Bett. Sie erkannte den Raum, in dem sie geschlafen hatte, sofort. Es war eines der Schlafzimmer im Fuchsbau, wo sie und Harry in der Vergangenheit oft übernachtet hatten, wenn sie bei den Weasleys zu Besuch waren. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und gedämpfte Stimmen drangen von unten zu ihr hinauf. Einmal dachte sie auch, ihren Namen gehört zu haben. Sie dachte eigentlich, in ihrem Zuhause aufzuwachen und fragte sich, was sie wohl im Fuchsbau machte und warum Rabastan sie hierher gebracht hatte. Die Weasleys waren nicht nur im Orden des Phönix', sie waren auch bekannte Mitglieder des Widerstandes. Was hatte Rabastan mit dem Widerstand zu tun?

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Sie trug noch die Kleidung vom gestrigen Tag, doch Rabastan hatte ihr zumindest ihren Pullover ausgezogen und ihre Haare mit einem Haarband zusammengebunden. Gerade als sie ihre Füße auf den Boden stellte, um aufzustehen, ging die Tür ein Stück weiter auf und eine schwarze Katze drängte sich durch den Spalt.

„Hallo Miezi, wer bist du denn?", sagte Hermine verwundert, die sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass die Weasleys eine schwarze Katze hatten.

Die Katze sprang aufs Bett und schmiegte sich an Hermine, die ihr daraufhin lachend über den Rücken streichelte. Die Katze schnurrte leise, bis sie Hermine ihre Pfote mit sanftem Druck auf den Oberschenkel legte. Irgendetwas im Blick und in den Augen der Katze rührte an etwas in Hermines Gedächtnis. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Melinda! Bist du das?"

Die Katze nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Melinda, was geht hier vor?", fragte Hermine. „Wo ist Rabastan?"

Melinda sprang vom Bett und lief durch das Zimmer. Sie wandte sich nur kurz um und miaute, dann schlüpfte sie durch die offene Tür. Hermine folgte ihr so schnell es ging. Sie war immer noch sehr erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des gestrigen Tages, obwohl sie sehr lange geschlafen hatte. Dazu fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie ein schwarzes Loch in ihrem Bauch. Ein lautes Grollen in ihrem Magen erinnerte sie daran, wie lange sie nichts gegessen hatte.

Auf wackligen Beinen ging sie die Treppe nach unten und folgte den Stimmen in die Küche. Als sie den Raum betrat, verstummte das Gespräch und alle Köpfe wandten sich in ihre Richtung. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, der sich Hermine bot und sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Zu schade, dass niemand die außergewöhnliche Zusammenkunft auf einem Foto verewigte. Die Weasleys mit Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt und etlichen anderen Widerstandskämpfer saßen zusammen mit Rabastan und Rodolphus an einem Tisch. Dazwischen waren Lucius Malfoy, sein Sohn Draco, Amycus Carrow mit Vanessa und Andromeda Tonks. Nur Antonin Dolohow, die sie sich aus dem Schloss geführt hatte, fehlte.

„Hermine."

Kaum hatte sie den unteren Treppenabsatz erreicht, waren Rabastan und Rodolphus schon an ihrer Seite. Die beiden Männer umarmten sie.

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich wiederhaben", sagte Rabastan.

Hermine erwiderte die Geste. Sie ließ sich erleichtert in Rabastans Arme fallen. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, wieder bei euch zu sein", sagte sie und lächelte.

Rabastan führte sie zum Tisch und bot ihr einen Platz an. Rodolphus hob Melinda hoch und nahm sie auf seinen Schoß, als er sich setzte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich könnte etwas zu Essen vertragen", meinte Hermine. „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Ungefähr zwölf Stunden", erklärte Rabastan. „Du hast geschlafen, seit wir dich hierher gebracht haben. Es ist schon Mittag."

Fleur und Ginny reichten Hermine einen Teller mit Eintopf und eine Schreibe Brot. Gierig machte sich Hermine über das Essen her.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Rabastan. „Du bist einfach aus unserem Garten verschwunden und wir wussten nicht, was passiert ist. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich dränge, iss erst in Ruhe fertig. Es sind gestern nur so viele Dinge passiert und wir..." Er deutete auf die Widerstandskämpfer.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermine. „Es gibt eine Menge zu erzählen, das stimmt."

„Vielleicht fangen wir mit der naheliegenden Frage an, wer dich aus unserem Garten entführt hat. Wir haben uns den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und schließlich sind wir sogar auf Melindas Drängen hin zum Widerstand gegangen, weil wir schon dachten, Amycus oder Lucius hätten dich zurückgeholt. Nur jemand mit einem Dunklen Mal kann unser Grundstück betreten."

„Die Frage kann ich euch sofort beantworten", sagte Hermine. „Fenrir Greyback hat mich entführt."

Alle sahen sich entsetzt an. „Greyback?!" Rabastan war sofort alarmiert. „Seit wann trägt der denn das Dunkle Mal?!"

„Wohl seit Kurzem", erklärte Hermine, nachdem sie ihren Bissen Brot hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Er hat es mir ganz stolz gezeigt. Deshalb konnte er auf das Gelände und ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord deshalb ihn geschickt hat, weil niemand ihn verdächtigt hätte. Er scheint in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords ein ganzes Stück nach oben gerutscht zu sein. Aber das ist gerade vollkommen nebensächlich. Was zum Teufel ist gestern eigentlich passiert? Wie habt ihr mich gefunden und wie kommt es, dass wir hier alle versammelt sind?" Sie spielte auf die Tatsache an, dass der Widerstand und die Todesser offenbar gemeinsame Sache machten.

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, Hermine", sagte Arthur Weasley.

„Ich würde sie gerne hören!", forderte Hermine. Angesichts dieser völlig neuen Umstände hatte sie wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was seit ihrem Verschwinden passiert war.

„Wir erklären dir alles, aber sag Hermine, was ist in Hogwarts passiert?", fragte Rabastan.

„Sie haben mich in die Kerker gesperrt. Madame Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall haben mich mal kurz besucht und Voldemort auch. Rabastan, er hat es auf unser Kind abgesehen! Du ahnst ja gar nicht, was er mit mir vorhatte."

„Wir glauben, dass wir es wissen", erklärte Rabastan. „Deshalb haben wir bei deiner Rettung zusammengearbeitet. Aber sag, was wollte er im Büro des Schulleiters mit dir machen? Du warst mit Ketten an diesen komischen Tisch gefesselt."

„Als der Tumult losging, hat er mich gefesselt, damit ich nicht fliehen kann. Ich saß, wie gesagt, erst in den Kerkern fest, dann hat Greyback mich nach oben gebracht. Er und Selwyn sollten vor der Tür Wache halten. Im Büro stand dieser Steintisch, eine Art Altar. Ich glaube, da waren irgendwelche Symbole, vielleicht ägyptische Hieroglyphen drauf. Ich musste mich drauflegen und dann war ich mit Voldemort allein. Er hat mir gesagt, was er mit mir vorhat. Er will in den Körper meines Kindes, weil es besondere Kräfte hat, die er haben möchte."

„Das wissen wir. Wir haben es durch unsere Recherchen herausbekommen, aber dazu später mehr. Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

„Er hat mir von einer Prophezeiung erzählt, die über uns beide gemacht wurde, Rabastan", sagte Hermine. „Er sagte, dass, wenn sich Licht und Dunkel vereinen, der reinste und den Reinen und das Mädchen mit unreinem Blut, dass dann die Frucht dieser Verbindung, unser Kind, die Rückkehr der Zauberstablosen ankündigen würde und dass unser Kind selbst zauberstablose Kräfte haben würde. Dass wir zusammengekommen sind, Rabastan, war kein Zufall. Die Prophezeiung hat es vorhergesagt. Deshalb kam ich zu dir. Voldemort wollte von Anfang an, dass wir uns in einander verlieben. Er hat das alles arrangiert und genauestens geplant. Die Heilerin hat meine Verhütungstränke manipuliert, damit du... nun ja, mich möglichst bald schwängerst."

„Also hatten wir mit allem Recht", sagte Rodolphus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben uns deine Verhütungstränke angesehen. Sie waren so gemacht, dass sie keine Wirkung hatten. Der Dunkle Lord ist wahnsinnig geworden!"

„Antonin holt gerade die Heilerin her, damit sie uns erklärt, warum sie das getan hat."

„Voldemort hat auch gesagt, dass dieses Jahr ein besonderes Mondphänomen auftritt, ein blauer Mond. Das muss wohl in der Prophezeiung auch genannt worden sein. Dieses Jahr muss es diesen blauen Mond sogar mehrmals geben."

„Das stand sogar im Tagespropheten!", meinte Vanessa. „Das ist ein sehr seltenes Phänomen!"

„Was hat ihn so sicher gemacht, dass ihr beide gemeint seit?", fragte Lucius Malfoy und deutete auf Rabastan und Hermine.

„Ich bin ein Schlammblut, also das Mädchen mit unreinem Blut. Und Rabastan ist..."

„Der reinste unter den Reinen", sagte Rodolphus langsam. „Die Lestranges haben königliche Vorfahren, das unterscheidet sie von allen anderen Reinblutfamilien. Deshalb sind wir unter den Reinen die Reinsten."

„Die Prophezeiung hat auch klar gesagt, dass der Vater des Kindes ein Ritter der Nacht ist. Voldemort sagte, dass die ersten Todesser sich die Ritter..."

„...der Walpurgis nannten", beendete Arthur ihren Satz.

„Außerdem spricht die Prophezeiung von einer Verbindung zwischen Licht und Dunkel, von zwei Menschen, die sich im Krieg auf den gegnerischen Seiten gegenüberstanden. Das trifft alles auf mich und Rabastan zu. Das Einzige, das ich nicht verstehe, ist, was es mit der Rückkehr der Zauberstablosen auf sich hat. Ich weiß, was die Zauberstablosen sind, ich habe über sie in unserer Bibliothek gelesen, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das mit der Zeugung und der Geburt unseres Kindes zusammenhängen soll."

„Die Antwort darauf verdanken wir Rodolphus", sagte Vanessa. „Er hat die Zusammenhänge als Erster gesehen."

„Ich habe an den Wandteppich auf dem Dachboden zurückgedacht. Erinnerst du dich, wie wir gerätselt haben, warum es zwei Teppiche gibt und auf dem einen die junge Frau namens Alexandrina Lestrange nicht drauf war?", fragte Rodolphus Hermine.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich."

„Ich bin der Sache mal nachgegangen. Ich habe über Alexandrina Lestrange nachgeforscht. Ich bin nach oben in Vaters altes Arbeitszimmer und habe den ganzen Raum auf den Kopf gestellt, bis ich fand, was ich gesucht hatte. Alle Dokumente waren da, weil Vater sie vor seinem Tod aus dem Ministerium angefordert hatte."

„Und was hast du dann herausgefunden?"

„Alexandrina Lestrange sollte aus unserer Familiengeschichte getilgt werden, weil sie eine zauberstablose Hexe war", erklärte Rodolphus. „Sie hatte dieselben Kräfte wie euer Kind. Über fast drei Jahrhunderte wurden die Kräfte in unserer Familie weitergegeben, bis eines Tages der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

„Das heißt, mein Kind ist nach so langer Zeit ein zauberstabloser Zauberer oder eine zauberstablose Hexe?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. So erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung."

„Und was genau hatte Voldemort denn vor? Er will die Kräfte des Kindes haben, aber wie will er das anstellen? Ich hatte alle möglichen Vermutungen und schrecklichen Gedanken dazu, aber..."

„Er wollte ein sehr altes Ritual aus dem alten Ägypten mit dir durchführen", erklärte Rabastan. „Antonin und Macnair haben ihm dafür schon vor Monaten magische Artefakte aus Ägypten beschafft. Sein Plan war es, sein eigenes Bewusstsein auf den Körper unseres ungeborenen Kindes zu übertragen."

Hermine schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. „Was?! Aber das bedeutet ja, dass..."

„Wenn er Erfolg gehabt hätte, dann wäre er in einem neuen Körper wiedergeboren worden und wir hätten ihn als unser Kind großgezogen."

„Das ist doch abartig und krank!", sagte Hermine angewidert. „Aber er wäre doch dann einfach verschwunden. Er hat doch gar keinen Nachfolger. Wie hat er sich das vorgestellt?"

„Vielleicht hat er irgendeinem von uns Befugnisse übertragen", mutmaßte Rodolphus. „Ich weiß nicht. Der Dunkle Lord ist unberechenbar geworden. Seine Absichten erschließen sich keinem mehr von uns."

„Welchen Eindruck hat Voldemort auf dich gemacht, Hermine?", fragte Arthur Weasley. „Rabastan und die anderen meinten, dass er zumindest physisch stirbt. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es eigentlich auch nicht für seinen Plan."

„Er sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus", sagte Hermine, die sich die Szene im Büro in Erinnerung rief. „Er sieht so aus, als würde er jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen. Seine Haut ist fahl-grau und er riecht wie vermoderndes Holz. Er sieht körperlich schwach und gebrechlich aus. Geistig ist er es nicht, im Gegenteil. Er wird immer geisteskranker und wahnsinniger."

„Wie kann das sein? Warum stirbt er plötzlich?", fragte Bill.

„Wir wissen es auch nicht", sagte Rabastan. „Der Dunkle Lord hat sich sehr verändert. Angesichts seiner Pläne wundert es auch nicht, warum er auch mit uns, seinen Todessern, nicht gesprochen hat."

Alle im Raum mussten sich diese Frage stellen, die Bill laut ausgesprochen hatte, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie alle Anwesenden nacheinander ansah und versuchte, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Weder die Widerstandskämpfer noch die Todesser hatten eine Erklärung für die Vorkommnisse. Die Einzige, die Licht ins Dunkel bringen konnte, war Hermine. Sie spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie schuldete es nicht nur Rabastan, dem sie immer etwas vorgemacht hatte und den sie nicht nur einmal vertröstet hatte, sondern auch allen anderen, denen Dumbledore nie reinen Wein eingeschenkt hatte. Unehrlichkeit und das Verschweigen von Geheimnissen und wichtigen Informationen waren kein guter und erstrebenswerter Weg.

Hermine holte tief Luft und erhob sich. „Wir müssen da mal über eine ernste Sache reden", sagte sie. Sie sah zuerst zu den Widerstandskämpfern und dann zu Rabastan und Rodolphus. „Wir alle müssen reden, denn diese Dinge betreffen uns alle. Es ist Zeit, dass ihr gewisse Dinge erfahrt."

Und so begann Hermine zu erzählen.

„Dumbledore suchte nach einem Weg, wie man Voldemort vernichten könnte. Er wurde tatsächlich auch fündig. In unserem sechsten Schuljahr weihte er Harry in seine Entdeckung ein."

„Welche Entdeckung hat Dumbledore gemacht?", fragte Kingsley.

„Er fand heraus, dass Voldemort Horkruxe geschaffen hatte, sechs an der Zahl."

„Was sind Horkruxe?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich habe schon mal davon gehört", sagte Rodolphus nachdenklich. „Sind das nicht Gegenstände mit schwarz-magischen Kräften?"

„Nicht ganz, sie sind mehr als das", erklärte Hermine. „Ein Horkrux ist ein Gegenstand, auf den man einen Teil seiner Seele übertragen hat. Voldemort hatte schon immer Angst vor dem Tod, deshalb begann er schon in seiner Jugend nach Mitteln und Wegen zu suchen, wie er seinen Tod verhindern könnte. Er schuf deshalb Horkruxe. Das ist der Grund, warum er zwar fast vollständig vernichtet wurde, als der Fluch von Harry auf ihn zurückprallte, aber dennoch überlebte. Die Seelenstücke in seinen Horkruxen hielten ihn am Leben."

Hermine hatte die Bombe platzen lassen. Ihre Offenbarung überraschte alle, aber mehr die Todesser als die Widerstandskämpfer.

„Deshalb hat er also überlebt", murmelte Lucius Malfoy mehr zu sich selbst.

„Er war damals nicht verschwunden. Nur sein Körper war zerstört", sagte Rodolphus.

„Du sagst, er hatte sechs dieser Horkruxe?"

„Ja."

„Wie spaltet man denn seine Seele?"

„Indem man mordet", sagte Hermine. „Er schuf Horkruxe, weil er Menschen ermordete. Sein eigener Vater und eine alte Frau namens Hebzibah Smith waren dabei."

„Hepzibah Smith? Großvater kannte sie doch?", fragte Draco an seinen Vater gewandt. „Hat sie nicht magische Gegenstände gesammelt?"

„Das hat sie. Was waren das für Gegenstände, die der Dunkle Lord als Horkruxe verwendet hat?", fragte Lucius.

„Der erste gehörte seiner Mutter, es war das Medaillon von Slytherin." Rabastan Gesicht hellte sich auf und Hermine wusste, dass er bereits ein paar Zusammenhänge begriffen hatte. „Der zweite war ein Ring, der seinem Großvater gehörte. Er selbst stammt nämlich von den Gaunts ab. Der dritte war das verschollene Diadem von Ravenclaw."

„Er hat das Diadem von Ravenclaw gefunden?!" Alle starrten Hermine entgeistert an.

„Ja. Der vierte war der Kelch von Hufflepuff, den er Hepzibah Smith gestohlen hat. Den hat er der Familie Lestrange anvertraut."

Rabastan und Rodolphus blickten Hermine völlig geschockt an. „Deshalb seid ihr in unser Verlies eingebrochen! Ihr hattet es auf diesen Kelch abgesehen!"

„Ja, genauso war es. Der fünfte war sein eigenes Tagebuch, das er den Malfoys anvertraute. Es gelangte ja dann aber in Ginnys Hände."

Lucius Malfoy wirkte plötzlich betroffen. „Ich... Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht, dass das Tagebuch einen Teil der Seele des Dunklen Lords enthielt. Es war unheimlich. Wenn man es aufschlug, dann hatte man das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden und Stimmen zu hören."

„Das erklärt, was das Ding mit mir gemacht hat", sagte Ginny und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Das ist sehr typisch für einen Horkrux. Wenn man ihn bei sich trägt, dann verändert er einen. Er bringt das Schlimmste in einem an die Oberfläche. Groll, Bitterkeit, Feindseligkeit. Der sechste war die Schlange, Nagini", sagte Hermine.

„Kein Wunder, dass dieses Vieh nie von seiner Seite wich", meinte Rabastan. „Ich wusste zwar, dass der Dunkle Lord Parsel beherrscht, aber ich verstand nie, wie er die Schlange so gefügig bekommen hat und sie so gut unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Sie war fast menschlich."

„Ein Teil von ihm steckte in ihr", erklärte Hermine. „Ich habe damals ein bisschen über Horkruxe gelesen und in allen Büchern ist dringend davon abgeraten worden, Lebewesen als Gefäß zu benutzen. Dass Voldemort sich darüber hinweggesetzt hat, zeigt nur, wie verrückt er wirklich war."

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann seid ihr nur deswegen ins Ministerium und in Gringotts eingebrochen, weil ihr hinter den Horkruxen her wart", schlussfolgerte Arthur.

„Ja. Dumbledore gab Harry, Ron und mir den Auftrag, alle restlichen Horkruxe aufzuspüren und zu zerstören. Das ist der einzige Weg, wie man Voldemort wieder sterblich machen und töten kann."

„Moment mal, alle restlichen Horkruxe?", hakte Rabastan sofort nach. „Das heißt, es waren schon welche zerstört?"

Hermine nickte. „Harry hat in unserem zweiten Jahr das Tagebuch zerstört und Dumbledore ein paar Jahre später dann den Ring."

„Wie wurde das Tagebuch zerstört? Es ging um die Kammer des Schreckens, nicht wahr?", fragte Lucius.

„In der Kammer des Schreckens lebte ein Basilisk", erklärte Hermine. „Harry tötete ihn mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor, was er aus dem Sprechenden Hut zog. Das Tagebuch erstach er mit einem Basiliskenzahn. Basiliskengift ist nämlich eines der wenigen magischen Mittel, die mächtig genug sind, einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Ein anderes Mittel ist das Dämonsfeuer. Das Diadem wurde durch das Dämonsfeuer im Raum der Wünsche zerstört."

„Ich verstehe." Plötzlich hellte sich Rodolphus' Miene auf. „Deshalb hattet ihr das Schwert von Gryffindor!"

„Was sollte das Schwert bringen?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Ganz einfach", sagte Rabastan. „Das Schwert von Gryffindor ist koboldgearbeitet, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Koboldgearbeitete Materialien nehmen alles auf, was sie stärkt. Das Schwert hat Basiliskengift in sich aufgenommen. Aus diesem Grund habt ihr es für eure Tour gebraucht."

„Dumbledore hat damit den Ring zerstört und nach seinem Tod wollte er es uns in seinem Testament vermachen. Das Ministerium hat sich allerdings gesperrt und das Schwert musste in Hogwarts bleiben. Wir erhielten es trotzdem ein paar Monate später. Jemand mit einer Hirschkuh als Patronus hat es uns geschickt. Wir glauben, dass es Snape war. Er war es auch, der die Fälschung in euer Verlies geschickt hat."

„Snape!" Nicht nur die Todesser, auch die Widerstandskämpfer starrten Hermine entsetzt an.

„Dann war Snape also tatsächlich ein Verräter?", fragte Lucius.

„Welche Ironie. Das dachten wir auch", meinte Arthur.

„Das Schwert in unserem Verlies, Rodolphus, das war eine Fälschung. Der Kobold hat gelogen. Das Schwert, das ihr mit zu den Malfoys gebracht habt, war das Original."

Hermine nickte. „Wir konnten nicht riskieren, es zu verlieren. Wir haben Griphook eindringlich ermahnt, Bellatrix anzulügen. Glücklicherweise ließ er sich überreden." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie mit ihrer Erzählung fort.

„Vor seinem Tod gab Snape Harry ein Fläschchen Erinnerungen von sich. Harry muss sie sich angesehen haben, aber er hat mit uns nicht über ihren Inhalt gesprochen, bevor er in den Verbotenen Wald ging. Ich weiß deshalb nichts Genaues."

„Dann müssen wir wohl vorerst die Geschichte mit Snape so stehen lassen, fürchte ich. Er war ja schon immer eine zwielichtige Gestalt", meinte Rabastan. „Erzähl weiter, Hermine. Habt ihr denn alle Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört?"

„Das haben wir. Glaubt mir, es war nicht einfach. Das Diadem von Ravenclaw war im Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts versteckt. Das war überhaupt der Grund, warum wir ins Schloss wollten."

„Ihr seid da ein sehr hohes Risiko eingegangen. Deshalb entstand also spontan die Schlacht dort. Der Dunkle Lord rief uns nämlich alle dorthin, weil jemand ihn gerufen hatte", sagte Rodolphus.

„Man hätte uns ja beinahe in Hogsmeade schon erwischt", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Aberforth hat uns geholfen. Als wir im Schloss waren, haben wir uns getrennt. Ron und ich haben den Kelch zerstört, während Harry das Diadem gesucht hat. Ich vermute, dass einer der im Schoss postierten Todesser Voldemort gerufen hat."

„Es war Alecto. Sie hat Potter im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt", erklärte Amycus. „Ich stieß dazu, aber er konnte entkommen. McGonagall half ihm."

„Dieser Junge, der Enkel von Augusta Longbottom, der hat die Schlange getötet, oder?"

„Ja. Es war Neville. Er nahm das Schwert von Gryffindor und schlug der Schlange den Kopf ab."

„Dann gibt es heute keine dieser Horkruxe mehr, habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Kingsley.

„Genau so ist es", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledore meinte, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen, nämlich über die Zerstörung der Horkruxe. Das haben wir geschafft. Er ist nicht unbesiegbar."

Rabastan nickte. „Ich verstehe langsam. Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Seele in sehr viele Teile aufgespalten. Alle diese Teile wurden zerstört, deshalb wurde er im Laufe der Zeit so instabil. Das erklärt einiges."

„Sein Körper zerfällt immer mehr. Und er verfällt immer mehr dem Wahnsinn. Das muss eine Folge der Horkruxe sein, die jetzt zerstört sind. Aus diesem Grund will er möglichst schnell einen anderen Körper haben und hat sich euer Kind als Ziel ausgesucht", sagte Rodolphus besorgt. „Dann wird er nicht eher ruhen, bis er das Ziel erreicht hat."

„Es gibt noch etwas, was ich zu den Horkruxen sagen muss", fuhr Hermine fort. „Ihr erinnert euch doch, dass Harry, Ron und ich am Grimmauldplatz im alten Haus der Blacks waren? Wir haben uns dort versteckt."

Alle nickten. Rabastan grinste. „Wir haben ja auch nicht wenige Leute vor dem Haus platziert und auf euch gewartet."

„In unserem sechsten Schuljahr suchten Dumbledore und Harry eine Höhle am Meer auf, wo ein Horkrux versteckt war. Das Medaillon von Slytherin. Sie wollten es an sich nehmen und zerstören, dummerweise war ihnen jemand zuvorgekommen. Es war nur noch eine Replik, eine Fälschung dort versteckt."

„Das heißt, jemand anderes wusste auch von den Horkruxen?"

„Es schien so, ja. Er hinterließ einen Zettel mit seinen Initialen. R.A.B."

„R.A.B.? Wer soll das sein?"

„Als wir in unserem fünften Jahr das Haus ausgeräumt und sauber gemacht haben, da fanden wir ein Medaillon", erklärte Hermine. „Keiner konnte es öffnen und wir haben es weggeworfen. Es war der Horkrux, wie wir später festgestellt haben. Glücklicherweise hat der Hauself Kreacher das Medaillon vor dem Müll gerettet."

„Der Horkrux war die ganze Zeit am Grimmauldplatz?", fragte Andromeda. „Aber was hat er denn mit dem Haus meines Onkels zu tun, das ist..." Plötzlich weiteten sich Andromedas Augen. Sie hatte begriffen. Erschrocken schlug sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Nein! Sag mir, dass das nicht sein kann! Das hat er nicht!"

„Andromeda, was ist denn?", fragte Rabastan beunruhigt.

„Rabastan, überleg doch mal! Wer mit den Initialen R.A.B., der mit dem Grimmauldplatz in Verbindung steht, fällt dir denn ein?!"

Auch auf Rabastans Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis. „Natürlich! Regulus. Er war es, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine und nickte. „Kreacher hat uns die Geschichte erzählt. Er wusste es all die Jahre und musste mit dem Schmerz darüber leben."

„Der Hauself wusste die ganze Zeit, was mit meinem Cousin passiert ist?" Andromeda schien fast den Tränen nahe. Lucius nahm sie in den Arm. „Regulus... Er war so ein stiller Junge. Vor seinem Verschwinden hat er kaum noch ein Wort mit irgendjemandem gesprochen. Die ganze Zeit saß er nur im seinem Zimmer oder hat in unseren Bibliotheken nach etwas gesucht."

„Als Voldemort dieses Versteck für den Horkrux geschaffen hat, da hat er Regulus befohlen, ihm einen Hauselfen als Versuchskaninchen zu schicken. Kreacher erzählte Regulus, was ihm passiert ist. Irgendwie muss Regulus erfahren haben, dass Voldemort Horkruxe geschaffen hatte. Er hat sich laut Kreachers Aussage dazu entschlossen, das Medaillon zu holen und zu zerstören. Er ging deshalb mit Kreacher in die Höhle. Dort waren Inferi. Als sie das Medaillon hatten, befahl Regulus Kreacher es mit zurück nach Hause zu nehmen und zu zerstören. Er selbst ging ins Wasser zu den Inferi."

Jedes einzelne Wort kostete Hermine Kraft. Andromeda weinte jetzt.

„Was muss wohl in ihm vorgegangen sein?", fragte sie unter Tränen.

„Er wollte kein Todesser mehr sein, aber vermutlich hat er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen als seinen Tod. Wir glauben nämlich, dass er den Horkrux nicht zerstören wollte, sondern dass das nur ein Vorwand war. Kreacher hat das all die Jahre für sich behalten, weil Regulus ihm befohlen hat, es niemandem zu sagen. Er wollte seine Familie schützen. Er wurde nur für sie ein Todesser und wollte sie nicht enttäuschen oder in Gefahr bringen."

„Deshalb war er vor seinem Verschwinden so seltsam", sagte Lucius, während er Andromeda tröstend über den Rücken strich. „Man mag sich gar nicht vorstellen, mit was er sich gequält haben muss, wenn er so einen Tod gewählt hat."

„Sirius hatte all die Jahre nur Verachtung für seinen Bruder und für Kreacher übrig", sagte Arthur. „Ich gebe zu, ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, aber... Wir hätten besser hinsehen müssen. Sein Hass für seine Familie hat ihn geblendet."

„Die ganze Zeit über wusste Kreacher Bescheid und niemand kam auf die Idee ihn zu fragen", sagte Andromeda traurig. Sie schluchzte. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Regulus Kreacher immer gern mochte. Niemand hat das verstanden. Jeder hat gesagt, dass Kreacher nur ein schmutziger Hauself war."

„Der Hauself hat ihm bei seinen Sorgen und Ängsten zugehört, was sonst keiner tun wollte."

„Wenn ich das Ganze jetzt mal zusammenfassen darf", sagte Rodolphus. „Dumbledore schickt euch drei, drei Kinder wohlgemerkt, allein auf diese gefährliche Mission? Der alte Mann war wohl senil!"

„Das war leider nicht das Einzige, Rodolphus", erwiderte Hermine. „Die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende."

„Noch mehr Offenbarungen über Dumbledore?", fragte Arthur.

„Leider ja. Wer von euch hat das Buch von Rita Kimmkorn gelesen? Keiner von euch?" Sie blickte in eine schweigende Runde, die sie musterte, als sei sie verrückt geworden.

„Ein Haufen Mist einer Klatschtante, die sich wichtig machen will. Erinnere dich nur daran, was sie damals über dich geschrieben hat, Hermine", sagte Ginny entschieden.

„Ich habe keinen Moment auch nur den Hauch einer Motivation verspürt, ihr Machwerk zu lesen", sagte Arthur.

„Hermine, du weißt, dass keiner von uns Rita schätzt. Und das ist wirklich diplomatisch ausgedrückt", meinte Rabastan. „Deshalb kann ich mich Arthur nur anschließen."

„Diesmal habt ihr Rita falsch eingeschätzt", entgegnete Hermine. „Sie hat keine Lügen geschrieben. Ausnahmsweise nicht. Mögen auch ihre eigenen, wilden Spekulationen und Ausschmückungen vielleicht übertrieben gewesen sein, sie hat aber definitiv keine Lügen geschrieben. Harry und ich haben Nachforschungen angestellt. Ich habe das Buch gelesen."

„Das musst du uns jetzt erklären, Hermine", sagte Ginny.

„Dumbledore hat Harry, Ron und mich in seinem Testament bedacht", erklärte Hermine. „Er hinterließ Harry einen Schnatz und mir eine alte Ausgabe von Beedle dem Barden in Runenschrift."

Rabastan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie sollte euch denn das bei eurer Horkrux-Jagd weiterhelfen?"

„Das haben wir uns auch gefragt, tatsächlich hatten diese Sachen aber mit den Horkruxen gar nichts zu tun. Dumbledore wollte uns auf die Spur der Heiligtümer des Todes bringen."

Erneut trat Schweigen ein und alle sahen Hermine völlig entgeistert an. Hermine nahm sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und zeichnete das Symbol der Heiligtümer des Todes, das Dreieck, das den vertikalen Strich und den Kreis umgab. Dann schob sie es den anderen hin.

„Das ist Grindelwalds Symbol!", rief Rabastan sofort.

„Das haben wir auch gedacht", sagte Hermine. „Dumbledore hatte das Symbol in das Märchenbuch gezeichnet, damit ich darauf aufmerksam werde und wir dieser Geschichte nachgehen. Xenophilius Lovegood trug das Zeichen auf eurer Hochzeit an einer Halskette", erklärte sie in Richtung von Bill und Fleur. „Viktor Krum, der auch einer der Gäste war, war völlig außer sich, als er es sah. Er dachte auch, dass es das Zeichen von Grindelwald sei."

„Und welches Zeichen soll es sonst sein?", fragte Arthur. „Grindelwald hat es selbst in Durmstrang hinterlassen."

„Es ist das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes."

„Nie gehört, was soll das sein, Hermine?"

„Ihr habt alle davon gehört. Es ist das Märchen der Drei Brüder", erklärte Hermine. „Der Zauberstab, der Stein der Auferstehung und der Umhang des Todes, der einen unsichtbar macht. Das sind die Heiligtümer."

„Das ist doch nur ein Märchen, Hermine", warf Rodolphus ein. „Was soll das mit Dumbledore zu tun haben?"

„Es ist kein Märchen, Rodolphus. Und damit komme ich jetzt wieder zu Ritas Buch zurück. Sie hatte eine sehr zuverlässige Quelle dafür, auch wenn es sehr unethisch war, was sie getan hat."

„Ich habe damals den Auszug aus dem Buch im Tagespropheten gelesen. Ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass sie jemanden befragt hat, der Dumbledore sehr, sehr gut kannte", sagte Lucius.

„Es war Bathilda Bagshot, die genauso wie die Dumbledores in Godric's Hollow gelebt hat", sagte Hermine. „Und die Großtante von Gellert Grindelwald war."

Alle wechselten erstaunte Blicke miteinander.

„Davon wusste ich gar nichts", sagte Rabastan. Lucius nickte. „Meine Familie ist seit Generationen mit Bathilda Bagshot bekannt. Sie hat nie auch nur ein einziges Mal die Grindelwalds erwähnt."

„Mit Sicherheit wollte sie nicht, dass man sie mit Grindelwalds Taten in Verbindung bringt", mutmaßte Hermine. „Wie dem auch sei, Grindelwald besuchte seine Tante in Godric's Hollow und dabei lernten er und Dumbledore sich kennen. Die beiden freundeten sich miteinander an." Die nächsten Worte kosteten Hermine sehr viel Überwindung. „Dumbledore und Grindelwald tüftelten einen scheußlichen Plan aus. Sie wollten die Herrschaft der Zauberer über die Muggel, 'für das höhere Wohl'."

„Das steht über dem Gefängnis von Nurmengard. Ich selbst habe es nie gesehen, aber Antonin hat mir davon erzählt", sagte Rabastan beunruhigt. „Da sollten..."

„All diejenigen enden, die sich den beiden in den Weg stellten", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Sie suchten zusammen nach den Heiligtümern des Todes, um mehr Macht für ihren Plan zu haben. Grindelwald hatte bereits den Zauberstab, den Elderstab. Er hatte ihn in seiner Jugend dem Zauberstabmacher Gregorovitch gestohlen. Voldemort wollte ihn ebenfalls haben, deshalb suchte er Gregorovitch auf und tötete ihn."

„Das erklärt einiges", meinte Rabastan.

„Dumbledore und Grindelwald zerstritten sich, weil Dumbledore Zweifel bekam, aber Grindelwald nicht von seinem Plan ablassen wollte. Das führte zu seiner Schreckensherrschaft in Osteuropa. Deshalb das berühmte Duell. Dumbledore hat Grindelwald aufgehalten. Und bei diesem Duell den Elderstab an sich genommen. Er hatte ihn all die Jahrzehnte."

„Darüber sprachen also Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord bevor sie kämpften", sagte Lucius. „Sie erwähnten diesen Elderstab."

„Snape tötete Dumbledore und deshalb dachte Voldemort, dass Snape die Macht über den Elderstab hätte. Snape musste deshalb sterben. Das war aber falsch, Draco hatte den Elderstab, er hat ihn aber bei dem Trubel in Ihrem Haus, Lucius, an Harry verloren."

„Ich hatte die Macht über diesen Stab?", fragte Draco völlig ungläubig.

„Da Voldemort Harry getötet hat, hat er jetzt diesen Elderstab. Hab ich dich richtig verstanden?", fragte Ginny.

„Es sieht so aus, ja."

„Was sind die anderen Heiligtümer?"

„Ein Tarnumhang und ein Stein, der Tote wiederauferstehen lässt. Dumbledore hat auch den Umhang gefunden. Es ist Harrys Tarnumhang."

„Was?!"

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Die Vorlage für die drei Brüder aus dem Märchen waren die Peverell-Brüder. Einer von ihnen, Ignotus Peverell ist in Godric's Hollow begraben. Harry und ich haben sein Grab auf dem Friedhof gesehen, als wir Bathilda Bagshot besucht haben. Er war der jüngste Bruder, der mit dem Tarnumhang. Die Potters stammen von Ignotus Peverell ab und der Tarnumhang wurde von Generation zu Generation an die Söhne weitergegeben. Schließlich an Harry."

„Das ist ja ein Wahnsinn."

„Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte aus den 80er-Jahren", sagte Lucius Malfoy, während er langsam um den Tisch herum schritt. „Damals gab es eine ziemlich große Debatte in der Öffentlichkeit, ob dieses Märchen tatsächlich auf historischen Gegebenheiten basiert. Wie es der Zufall so will, kam damals Xenophilius Lovegood mit der abstrusen Idee, die Peverell-Brüder könnten das Vorbild für die drei Brüder gewesen sein. Alle Historiker haben ihn selbstredend ausgelacht und ich muss zugeben, dass man ihnen das nicht verübeln kann, denn der gute Lovegood hatte es ja noch nie so mit Fakten. In diesem Fall jedoch scheint er tatsächlich auf der richtigen Spur gewesen zu sein."

„Wir waren bei ihm und er hat uns die Geschichte erzählt", sagte Hermine. „Ich war wirklich skeptisch, aber im Laufe der Zeit mehrten sich tatsächlich die Hinweise, die diese Geschichte untermauerten. Harry glaubte, dass Dumbledore ihm den Stein der Auferstehung in dem Schnatz hinterlassen hat, aber dazu weiß ich leider nichts Genaues. Wir wissen nur, dass Voldemort jetzt den Elderstab hat, nachdem er Harry ermordet hat."

„Er hat das Ritual mit dir von langer Hand geplant", warf Rabastan ein. „Vielleicht war das der Grund, diesen Elderstab zu finden. Ein so mächtiger Zauberstab wäre ihm sicher nützlich gewesen."

„Was haben die Heiligtümer mit den Horkruxen zu tun? Ich verstehe im Moment noch nicht den Zusammenhang", fragte Arthur.

„Nichts. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum Dumbledore wollte, dass wir uns mit ihnen beschäftigen oder sie finden. Harry wusste mit Sicherheit mehr, aber..." Hermine schluckte. „Was auch immer er wusste, er hat sein Wissen vor seinem Tod nicht mehr mit uns geteilt."

Die schwarze Katze, die die ganze Zeit schnurrend auf Rodolphus' Schoß gesessen hatte, sprang nun auf und lief ins Nebenzimmer. Einen Moment später trat Melinda Vermont in die Küche.

„Ich denke, ich kann die letzten Lücken in Hermines Geschichte füllen", sagte sie.

„Was weißt du darüber, Melinda?", fragte Rabastan misstrauisch.

„Das ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte", meinte Melinda, doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas draußen gelenkt. Zwei Personen waren so eben aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Dolohow ist zurück", sagte Bill, der ans Fenster getreten war und hinaus in den Garten sah.

Dolohow hatte die junge Heilerin im Schlepptau, die weinte und völlig verängstigt war. Rabastan dirigierte sie in der Küche auf einen Stuhl, sodass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie zitterte und fürchtete sich sichtlich vor den anwesenden Todessern und auch vor Hermine, der sie immer wieder verunsicherte Blicke von der Seite zuwarf. Als Rabastan sie ansprach, zuckte sie vor Schreck zusammen.

„Ist schon gut, Alexandra", sagte er sanft und mit so viel Geduld, wie er aufbringen konnte. Innerlich freilich kochte es in ihm. Die Heilerin hatte auf empfindliche Weise in sein und Hermines Privatleben eingegriffen. „Wir wollen nur reden, OK? Du hast uns ein paar Dinge zu erklären."

Hermine trat nach vorne. Ohne viel Federlesen kam sie sofort zu ihrem Anliegen. „Ich habe dich vor ein paar Monaten um Verhütungstränke gebeten. Ich habe die Tränke jeden Tag zuverlässig eingenommen, trotzdem bin nach kurzer Zeit schwanger geworden. Wir haben uns die Tränke angesehen. Sie waren so manipuliert, dass sie keine Wirkung hatten. Rabastan und ich hätten gerne eine Erklärung dafür."

Die Heilerin sah zuerst nur nach unten und wich Hermines Blick aus. Still weinte und schluchzte sie vor sich hin und brachte offenbar nicht den Mut auf, etwas zu sagen. Dann endlich hob sie den Kopf und sah zuerst Hermine und dann Rabastan an.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinabliefen. „Er hat mich dazu gezwungen."

„Wer?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste. Sie wollte es aber aus dem Mund der Heilerin selbst hören.

„Der Dunkle Lord. Er hat mich unter Druck gesetzt. Er sagte, er würde meiner Familie etwas antun, wenn ich ihm nicht helfe. Er wollte, dass ich die Tränke manipuliere. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte, ihr müsst mir glauben! Ich wollte das alles nicht."

„Hat er dir auch gesagt, warum er das von dir verlangt?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Oh, bitte! Meine Familie... Ich hatte solche Angst... Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte!"

„Ist schon gut", sagte Hermine. „Voldemort konnte seinen Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzen und ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Tu nur mir und Rabastan einen Gefallen. Nimm deine Familie und verlass das Land. Bringt euch in Sicherheit, verstanden? Es ist zu gefährlich hier."

Die Heilerin blickte Hermine verwirrt an. Schließlich nickte sie. „Das werde ich tun. Bitte glaubt mir, es tut mir alles so leid."

„Vergessen wir das einfach", meinte Hermine. „Tu, was ich gesagt habe."

„Aber davor erzählst du uns noch, was seit gestern passiert ist", sagte Dolohow.

Die Heilerin brach erneut in Tränen aus. „Es ist schrecklich!", klagte sie. „Ich habe gestern nach dem Angriff auf Askaban die Verletzten versorgt. Der Dunkle Lord war so wütend, dass Hermine verschwunden ist. Er hat Greyback und Selwyn dafür bestraft."

„Selwyn stand vor dem Schulleiterbüro Wache, als wir kamen", erklärte Lucius den Widerstandskämpfern. „Wir mussten ihn außer Gefecht setzen."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat... Ich weiß nicht, was er mit Greyback gemacht hat, aber Selwyn..."

„Was hat er mit Selwyn angestellt?", fragte Rodolphus eindringlich.

„Er hat seine Wut an der Frau und den drei Kindern ausgelassen", erklärte Alexandra traurig. „So was habe ich noch nie gesehen. Alle sind jetzt im Krankenhaus. Soweit ich weiß, werden die Kinder ohne bleibende Schäden überleben, aber die Frau..." Sie brach ab und eine neue Welle von Tränen rann ihr Gesicht hinab. „Die Frau erlitt dabei so starke Hirnschäden, dass sie so gut wie hirntot ist. Als ich alle Verletzten behandelt hatte, bin ich selbst kurz ins Krankenhaus. Die Frau wird momentan nur noch von Magie am Leben gehalten. Sie wird nie wieder aufwachen. Selwyn ist bei ihr und er will erwirken, dass man die Versorgung einstellt und sie in Frieden sterben kann. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm geht."

Bestimmt zehn Minuten lang konnte niemand etwas sagen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und sie alle, Todesser ebenso wie Widerstandskämpfer, waren tief betroffen von der Nachricht. Hermine konnte nun ebenfalls die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie klammerte sich eng an Rabastan.

„Das ist furchtbar", sagte Rodolphus.

„Das ist meine Schuld", sagte Hermine. „Voldemort wollte, dass er vor der Tür Wache steht, er hat nichts Falsches getan."

„Ich weiß, Hermine", sagte Rabastan, um sie zu trösten, und drückte sie fest.

„Das ist meinetwegen passiert. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Leute meinetwegen verletzt werden."

„Hermine, mach dir doch bitte nicht solche Gedanken. Der Dunkle Lord war das, nicht du."

„Er will mich, Rabastan. Wie viele Leute müssen noch leiden, bis er bekommt, was er will? Ich kann das alles nicht mehr. Das muss aufhören!"

„Es gab noch einen anderen Vorfall dieser Art", erklärte Dolohow den Widerstandskämpfern. „Deshalb ist Amycus zu euch übergelaufen. Der Dunkle Lord hat Rookwood bestraft, in dem er seine Nichte einer Bande Greifer zum Fraß vorgeworfen hat. Wir mussten alle dabei zusehen."

„Das stimmt", sagte Amycus. „Es war ein grauenvoller Abend. Danach konnte ich nicht mehr weitermachen."

„Um Gottes Willen", sagte Lucius. „Wo ist Rookwood jetzt? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Wir haben nichts mehr von ihm gehört", sagte Antonin.

Die Heilerin meldete sich erneut zu Wort. „Nachdem der Kampf in Askaban zu Ende war, hat der Dunkle Lord alle Todesser zurück nach Hogwarts gerufen. Ich sollte mich dann um die Verletzten kümmern. Ich habe Rookwood dort nirgends gesehen, deshalb denke ich, dass er vielleicht gar nicht gekämpft hat."

„Ich wüsste auch nicht, dass ich ihn gesehen hätte", sagte Kingsley.

„Vielleicht ist er auch gegangen", meinte Rabastan. „Wundern würde es mich nicht."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", schimpfte Bill. „Voldemort wendet sich schon gegen seine eigenen Anhänger!"

„Rabastan, das ist ein Thema, über das wir noch reden müssen", sagte Arthur Weasley. Lucius stimmte ihm zu. „Es kann nicht so weitergehen."

„Wie ihr meint", sagte Rabastan seufzend. „Aber jetzt..." Er wandte sich Melinda zu, die geduldig gewartet hatte.

„Ja, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ich euch ein paar Erklärungen liefere. Wollt ihr die Kurzfassung oder die lange Geschichte?"

„Ich glaube, wir wollen einfach nur die Wahrheit", sagte Rabastan.

„OK. Dann werde ich keine langen Reden schwingen. Ich bin nicht die, für die ihr mich haltet. Ich bin eine Doppelagentin, ich arbeite für den Widerstand und für eine andere Organisation", sagte Melinda offen heraus. „Ich habe euch die ganze Zeit über belogen."

„Wieso bin ich nicht mehr überrascht von irgendetwas?", meinte Rabastan schmunzelnd. „Bevor du irgendetwas anderes erklärst, möchte ich gerne wissen, wie Antonin ins Spiel kommt."

„Ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich es sage?", fragte sie Dolohow.

„Du kannst es sagen", sagte er.

„Antonin und ich verstanden uns von Anfang an sehr gut. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass ich Russisch beherrsche. Irgendwann begannen wir dann uns zu treffen. Ich dachte immer, es sei rein freundschaftlich, aber dann eines Tages eröffnete er mir, dass er romantische Gefühle für mich hatte", sagte Melinda. „Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt. Ich wollte ihm aber zu verstehen geben, dass ich nicht die richtige Person bin, mit der man Umgang haben sollte. Ich musste an meine Deckung denken und ich wusste ja, dass ich euch früher oder später würde verlassen müssen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn nicht zurückweisen konnte und wollte. Eigentlich tat es mir gut, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbrachten."

„Melinda ging es nicht gut", erklärte Antonin.

„Meine Organisation hat mich sehr unter Druck gesetzt. Antonin hat mich wieder aufgerichtet", fuhr Melinda fort. „Ich hatte einen Moment der Schwäche und er hat mir geholfen. Schließlich entwickelte sich etwas zwischen uns."

„Ihr hattet etwas miteinander?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ich sagte ja, dass wir uns näher gekommen sind, als wir beide beabsichtigt hatten", sagte Melinda und lächelte.

„Ich hatte es eigentlich schon akzeptiert, dass Melinda meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte", meinte Dolohow. „Aber da ist es passiert."

„Dann ist es passiert. Ich habe Antonin sehr verletzt."

„Wie das?"

„Ich wurde unvorsichtig und habe mich meiner Leidenschaft hingegeben", sagte Melinda. „Ich bereue dies nicht", versicherte sie Antonin. „Aber ich habe ein paar Fehler gemacht. Ihr kennt ja Antonin, ihm entgeht nichts."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Melinda legte ihren Umhang ab. Darunter trug sie ein enganliegendes, blaues Kleid. Sie schob ihr Kleid nach oben, sodass Hermine, Rabastan und die anderen ihren linken Oberschenkel betrachten konnten. Darauf trug sie die Tätowierung einer Kobra.

„Ich verstecke meine Tätowierung normalerweise, aber an jenem Abend, als Antonin und ich zusammen waren, da habe ich meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen leider über Bord geworfen. Mein Kopf wollte nicht denken."

„Was hat es damit auf sich?", fragte Hermine.

„Mir fiel die Tätowierung sofort auf", sagte Antonin. „Ich recherchierte ein bisschen und wurde schnell fündig. Darf ich es sagen, Melinda?"

„Natürlich. Das Kind ist ohnehin schon in den Brunnen gefallen. Es macht keinen Unterschied mehr."

„Melinda gehört zu einer Organisation, die sich die „Rechte Hand" nennt. Eines ihrer Symbole ist die Kobra, das ist auch Melindas Deckname", erklärte Antonin.

„Was ist das für eine Organisation?", fragte Rabastan.

„Meine Leute existieren seit der Antike. Sie agieren nur im Verborgenen. Ich weiß nicht mal genau, was sie alles tun, aber meist wachen sie über den Status Quo. Sie wollen, dass Licht und Dunkel im Gleichgewicht bleiben. Wenn sich irgendwo eine gefährliche Macht erhebt, dann greifen sie ein. Sie sammeln auch gezielt magische Artefakte, sodass sie nicht in die falschen Hände geraten", sagte Melinda.

„Das heißt, dass sie dich mit einem Auftrag zu uns geschickt haben?", schlussfolgerte Rodolphus.

„Nicht zu euch. Sie wollten ursprünglich, dass ich mich dem Orden des Phönix anschließe und für Dumbledore kämpfe, um ihn im Auge zu behalten und der Organisation Informationen über Dumbledore weiterzugeben."

Ironie der Geschichte, dachte Hermine. Diese unbekannte Organisation hatte offenbar hinter Dumbledores Fassade geblickt.

„Ging es um die Heiligtümer des Todes?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie wollten mir nicht verraten, welches Interesse sie an Dumbledore hatten", fuhr Melinda fort. „Sie schleusten mich als Doppelagentin in den Orden des Phönix ein, allerdings kam mir Dumbledore auf die Schliche."

„Deshalb!" Rabastan ging ein Licht auf. „Deshalb hast du uns zum Widerstand gelockt. Ihr kanntet euch!"

„Wir waren anfangs genauso überrascht", sagte Arthur Weasley. „Dumbledore informierte uns nur über einen Brief. Das war lange nach seinem Tod. Er bat uns, Melinda zu vertrauen. Wir waren skeptisch, aber wir vertrauten Dumbledore. Melinda war praktisch eine Doppelagentin für uns."

„Dumbledore und ich machten einen Deal", erklärte Melinda. „Er erpresste mich und meine Organisation. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können wegen meiner dummen Fehler, die mich verraten hatten, aber gut. Ich konnte die Situation nicht mehr ändern. Er verhandelte mit meiner Organisation und überzeugte sie davon, dass es besser sei, Voldemort zu beobachten. Das war der Grund, weswegen ich Todesserin wurde."

„Du warst von Anfang an eine Doppelagentin!"

„Ja. Und es war auch kein Zufall, dass ich Snapes Stelle als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts einnahm. Dumbledore wollte das, deshalb überzeugte ich Voldemort, dass ich die richtige Person für diese Aufgabe war. Ich glaube, er hat Snapes Tod vorhergesehen und wollte, dass, sollte Snape wirklich durch Voldemorts Hand sterben, die Schule in gute Hände kommt und die Schüler in Sicherheit sind. Er zwang mich, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten. Ich sollte schwören, dass ich meine ganze Kraft dem Wohlergehen der Schüler widme. Das tue ich."

„Dumbledore, er hat offenbar immer mindestens fünf Schritte vorausgeplant", kommentierte Hermine.

„Das ist Wahnsinn." Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe die letzten drei Jahre konstant Informationen an meine Organisation weitergegeben. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord diese Artefakte aus Ägypten an sich genommen hat und dass er etwas damit plant. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob sie eingreifen werden. Ihre Motive liegen im Dunkeln. Sie haben auch damals nichts gegen Grindelwald unternommen. Sie hielten es damals für besser, die Dinge einfach laufen zu lassen. Ich sagte ja, sie wollen einen Status Quo erhalten. Natürlich den, der ihnen am besten passt. Wie das bei Voldemort aussieht, weiß ich leider nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie wissen, was noch passieren wird."

„Gestern Abend, als Melinda bei dir war, als ich dich wegen Hermines Verschwinden zu uns gebeten habe, da hast du sie zur Rede gestellt, oder?", sagte Rodolphus.

„Ja", antwortete Antonin. Er war seltsam bedrückt. Hermine hatte den Todesser noch nie so gesehen. Sie merkte, dass ihm Melinda wirklich am Herzen lag und er in einen Interessenkonflikt geraten war. „Nach dem Ende meiner Recherchen gab es eine Menge zu besprechen. Ich erfuhr nicht nur die Wahrheit über Melindas Absichten, ich fand sogar heraus, dass ihr Name nicht einmal Melinda Vermont ist. Es ist eine Scheinidentität", meinte er mit Blick auf Melinda. „Ich hätte Melinda dem Dunklen Lord sofort melden müssen."

„Aber du hast es nicht."

„Nein, weil ich wusste, dass das ihr Todesurteil sein würde. Ich wollte sie nicht ausliefern."

„Ich bin Antonin sehr dankbar dafür", sagte Melinda und mit einem Mal wirkte sie nicht mehr so kalt und unnahbar nach außen, sondern zeigte einen Anflug von Schwäche. Plötzlich war sie die Frau mit der schweren Last auf ihren Schultern und nicht mehr die toughe Todesserin. Hermine mochte sich nicht vorstellen, welcher Druck auf ihr lastete und was Versagen für sie bedeutete.

„Was ist dein wirklicher Name?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Meinen richtigen Namen habe ich vor langer Zeit abgelegt. Als ich in die Organisation eintrat, ließ ich mein altes Leben hinter mir. Deshalb nahm ich einen neuen Namen an. Ich bin Melinda und sonst niemand, allerdings bin ich keine reinblütige Hexe. Mein Stammbaum war erfunden. Die Vermonts gibt es nicht."

„Du sagtest, du könntest ein paar Lücken in Hermines Geschichte füllen", sagte Rabastan. „Wie hast du das gemeint?"

„Ich habe den Stein der Auferstehung und den Tarnumhang im Verbotenen Wald an mich genommen", erklärte Melinda. „Ich habe sie an meine Organisation gegeben."

„Der Tarnumhang gehörte Harry!", protestierten Hermine und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber die Potter-Familie gibt es nicht mehr. Er kann nicht mehr weitergegeben werden. Also ist es besser, wenn er in sichere Hände kommt", sagte Melinda ruhig. „Nach der Schlacht bin ich auch sofort in Dumbledores Büro gegangen. Ich habe die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium entfernt und vernichtet, damit der Dunkle Lord sie nicht sehen kann."

„Snapes Erinnerungen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Hast du sie gesehen? Bitte, sag uns, was Snape hinterlassen hat."

„Ich sehe eigentlich keinen Grund darin, euch die Wahrheit zu verschweigen", sagte Melinda. Sie setzte sich neben Antonin. „Snape war ein Doppelagent, genau wie ich. Er hat für Dumbledore gearbeitet."

„Also doch!"

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht!"

Rabastan bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bella hatte die ganze Zeit Recht. Sie war immer misstrauisch bei Snape. Sie hat als Einzige erkannt, wie die Dinge wirklich standen."

„Wir dachten, Snape hätte Dumbledore getäuscht", sagte Kingsley.

„Er hat uns offenbar alle getäuscht", meinte Hermine. „Harry hat ihm immer misstraut. Lupin und viele andere hatten auch immer Bedenken, aber niemand hat etwas gesagt, weil Dumbledore Snape vertraut hat. Wir haben immer gesagt, wenn Dumbledore Snape vertraut, dann könnten wir ihm auch vertrauen."

„Bellatrix und viele andere von uns haben genauso gedacht. Wir haben Snape immer misstrauisch beäugt, aber dachten auch, dass, wenn der Dunkle Lord Snape vertraut, wir ihm auch vertrauen könnten", sagte Dolohow. „Da hatten wir etwas gemeinsam."

„Was hast du in den Erinnerungen gesehen?", hakte Rabastan nach. „Irgendwie passen da etliche Dinge nicht zusammen. Wieso hat Snape Dumbledore dann ermordet?"

„Er hat ihn nicht ermordet", sagte Melinda. „Sie hatten es vorher verabredet. Dumbledore war sterbenskrank. Der Stein der Auferstehung steckte in dem Ring, der ein Horkrux war. Dumbledore hat den Ring angesteckt, da traf ihn der Fluch des Horkrux'. Er hatte nicht mehr lange und bat Snape ihn zu töten. Er wusste, dass Draco versagen würde."

„Bei Merlin!"

„Das heißt, es war von Anfang an alles ein abgekartetes Spiel?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Dumbledore hatte sich davon erhofft, dass er die Macht des Elderstabes damit ins Grab mitnehmen würde und niemand mehr den Stab in seinen Besitz bringen könnte. Er täuschte sich. Es war zwar Snape, der ihn getötet hat, aber Draco, der ihn zuvor entwaffnet hat. So ging die Macht des Stabes kurze Zeit auf Draco über."

„Ich habe nichts bemerkt und Draco auch nicht", meinte Lucius etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Weil er den Stab ja gar nicht hatte. Der Elderstab wurde mit Dumbledore begraben. Draco hatte nur die Kontrolle über ihn. Der Dunkle Lord öffnete später das Grab und nahm den Stab an sich. Ihr wisst doch, dass der Zauberstab sich den Zauberer aussucht. Der Elderstab befand Draco wohl für einen besseren Träger seiner Macht als Snape."

„Man muss den Träger eines Zauberstabes nicht töten", sagte Dolohow. „Ein Zauberstab kann auch anders die Gefolgschaft wechseln."

„Ganz richtig", sagte Melinda. „Der Grund, warum Dumbledore euch auf die Spur der Heiligtümer gebracht hat, war sehr einfach. Wenn man die drei Gegenstände vereint, dann wird man zum Bezwinger über den Tod. Harry musste sterben, deshalb ging er in den Verbotenen Wald."

„Aber er starb doch gar nicht", sagte Ginny. „Er kam wieder."

„Wir haben es alle gesehen", meinte Amycus. „Narcissa hat gelogen."

„Nicht Harry musste direkt sterben, sondern nur der Teil der Seele des Dunklen Lords, der in ihm war."

„Der Junge war ein Horkrux?"

„Harry war ein Horkrux?!" Die Nachricht schockierte Hermine zutiefst, aber augenblicklich ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Deshalb konnte er in die Gedanken des Dunklen Lords eintauchen und mit Schlangen sprechen. Dumbledore hat im Laufe der Zeit verstanden, dass Harry ein Horkrux war. Er konnte es ihm natürlich nicht sagen, er musste ihn wie eine Marionette zu diesem Punkt hinführen. Snape wusste es. Und ja, Hermine, du hast richtig vermutet. Snape hat euch das Schwert von Gryffindor geschickt. Er hatte eine Hirschkuh als Patronus."

„Was war der Grund? Warum war Snape auf Dumbledores Seite?", fragte Lucius. „Ich kannte ihn so viele Jahre. Ich dachte immer, er stünde auf unserer Seite. Ich habe ihn sogar nicht nur einmal gegen Bellatrix' Anschuldigungen verteidigt."

„Das war er auch, ganz am Anfang. Als der Dunkle Lord allerdings anfing, die Potters zu jagen, wechselte Snape die Seiten."

„Wozu? Was hatte Snape mit den Potters zu tun?"

„Er hat Lily Potter geliebt, praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang. Er hat sich für ihren Tod schuldig gefühlt."

„Es gab einen Menschen auf der Welt, den Snape wirklich gehasst hat. Und das war James Potter. Ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben", sagte Lucius und nickte.

„So viele Geheimnisse, die jetzt gelüftet wurden", sagte Andromeda. „Ich muss zum Grimmauldplatz und ich muss mit Kreacher sprechen."

Sie hatten so lange gesprochen, mittlerweile war es früher Abend geworden. Hermine war müde und sehnte sich danach, mit Rabastan allein zu sein.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Arthur an Kingsley gewandt. „Was soll der Widerstand tun?"

„Was sollen wir machen, Rabastan?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bruder", sagte Rabastan aufrichtig. „Das war sehr viel und ich glaube, ich muss diese Dinge erst mal mental ordnen, bevor ich irgendwas dazu sagen kann. Es waren zwei sehr ereignisreiche Tage gestern und heute. Ich könnte jetzt etwas Ruhe vertragen. Alexandra? Ist dem Dunklen Lord aufgefallen, dass Antonin und ich nicht gekämpft haben und nicht in Hogwarts waren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Geh jetzt", sagte Hermine zu der Heilerin. „Tut, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher für dich. Nimm deine Familie und geh ins Ausland."

Die Heilerin nickte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine, der ihr tiefes Bedauern über die Geschehnisse ausdrückte, verließ sie schließlich den Fuchsbau. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass Hermine sie sah.

„Rabastan, ich denke, dass es für euch und Hermine zu gefährlich sein wird, in euer Zuhause zurückzukehren. Ihr seid jetzt Abtrünnige und man wird euch ebenso jagen wie Lucius und Amycus. Der Widerstand kann euch verstecken."

„Kommt doch mit zu uns", bot Amycus an. „Unser Unterschlupf hat genug Platz für uns alle."

„Das ist ein nettes Angebot, aber wir haben schon einen sicheren Zufluchtsort. Ich habe vorsorglich bereits alles eingerichtet", sagte Rabastan. Er erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft noch einmal hier versammeln. Für den Moment jedoch trennen sich unsere Wege. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich meinen Dank ausdrücken soll. Ohne eure Hilfe hätten wir Hermine nicht retten können. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld."

* * *

Dolohow versicherte ihnen, dass er allein zurechtkommen würde, und Melinda kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück. Rabastan, Rodolphus und Hermine apparierten zu ihrem Strandhaus, wo im Flur bereits gepackte Koffer und Tipsi auf sie warteten.

„Wir wohnen derweil hier?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, als ihre Hauselfe ihr ihre Jacke abnahm. „Das Haus ist doch noch gar nicht fertig."

„Das Dach und die Außenwände sind ja schon repariert", sagte Rabastan. „Und drinnen werden wir uns derweil schon irgendwie arrangieren."

„Wann hast du die Schutzzauber um das Haus gelegt und die Sachen hergebracht?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Heute Morgen, als du Hermine noch geschlafen habt, habe ich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, bin ins Anwesen zurück und habe unsere Sachen geholt. Ich habe über das Haus und Teile der Umgebung Schutzzauber gelegt. Da niemand außer uns und Antonin von diesem Ort weiß, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass wir keinen unerwarteten Besuch bekommen werden. Sollte sich jemand nähern, dann geht ein Alarmzauber los."

Rabastan schwang seinen Zauberstab und ihre Koffer schwebten die Treppen nach oben.

„Rodolphus, such dir einfach ein irgendein Zimmer aus. Wir sprechen uns dann morgen. Ich für meinen Teil brauche jetzt etwas Ruhe."

Rabastan sah sehr müde und erschöpft aus. Hermine begleitete ihn nach oben in das Zimmer, das ihr zukünftiges Schlafzimmer werden sollte. Es gab kein Bett, sodass sie sich mit Schlafsäcken aushelfen mussten. Als Hermine, die den Boden saubermachen wollte, nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass sie ja keinen mehr hatte.

„Greyback hat mir den abgenommen", sagte sie missmutig.

„Wir besorgen dir bald einen neuen", sagte Rabastan aufmunternd.

Zumindest hatten sie schon fließend Wasser im Haus, sodass sie sich duschen und anständig waschen konnten. Der Herd funktionierte schon, sodass Tipsi ihnen etwas einfaches kochen konnte.

Weil noch keine Möbel in den Zimmern standen, machten Hermine und Rabastan es sich auf dem Boden mit Decken, Matten und Schlafsäcken gemütlich. Sie aßen schweigend und sprachen bis zum späten Abend nicht über die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages. Erst als sie nebeneinander in ihren Schlafsäcken lagen, schaffte es Rabastan, seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Ich dachte, ich verliere dich, Hermine."

„Du hättest mich nicht verloren. Wir hätten unser Kind verloren."

Er nickte. Hermine fiel auf, wie müde er war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach ihrem Verschwinden keine Minute geruht, bis sie wieder sicher bei ihm war. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie in Rabastan einen Mann gefunden hatte, der immer für sie da war und der buchstäblich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzte, nur damit es ihr gutging. Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Mann an ihrer Seite wünschen können.

„Wie seid ihr zu den Weasleys gekommen? Was wolltet ihr vom Widerstand?"

„Wir dachten zuerst, dass der Dunkle Lord dich wegen der Sache, für die er dich brauchen würde, entführt hat. Melinda hat uns davon überzeugt, dass wir dich zuerst beim Widerstand suchen. Es hätte ja sein können, dass sie dich zurückgeholt haben. Das war natürlich Blödsinn. Melinda wollte uns nur dort hinlocken, damit wir zusammenarbeiten."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Das hätten sie nämlich nicht getan. Sie sind viel zu verletzt, als dass sie das könnten", sagte Hermine schweren Herzens. „Sie haben es akzeptiert, Rabastan, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie es gutheißen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nie wieder so normal wie früher gegenübertreten können."

„Das tut mir leid, Hermine." Er streichelte ihr über ihren Kopf.

„Ihr habt zusammengearbeitet. Das ist alles, was zählt."

„Vielleicht. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, Hermine, dass du ihnen immer noch sehr am Herzen liegst."

„Ich weiß nicht. Was soll denn jetzt eigentlich aus dir und den anderen werden?", fragte Hermine leise. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht mehr zurück, oder?"

„Ich fürchte nicht", sagte Rabastan. „Auch Rodolphus und Antonin nicht. Wir stehen jetzt als Verräter da."

„Es tut mir leid, Rabastan."

„Nein, Hermine, du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen", sagte Rabastan sofort. „Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen und mit den Folgen muss ich jetzt leben. Ich muss Verantwortung für meine Taten übernehmen. Als wir herausgefunden haben, was der Dunkle Lord mit dir oder sollte ich besser sagen mit unserem Kind", er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, „vorhat, da konnte ich ihm nicht mehr dienen. Das war einfach zu viel. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. Und da habe ich die Wahl getroffen, mein altes Leben hinter mir zu lassen, weil ich etwas neues, besseres gefunden habe."

Seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht. „Weißt du, Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, dass die stärkste Magie der Welt die Macht der Liebe ist", sagte sie und rutschte so nah wie möglich an ihn heran, um die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren „und dass Voldemort diese Macht nie verstanden hat. Das hat er wirklich nicht. Er hat dich unterschätzt."

Rabastan gab ihren einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass wir den Zeitpunkt für unseren Nachwuchs selber planen können, bin ich trotzdem mit allem zufrieden. Ich freue mich, wie es jetzt ist."

Hermine lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir tun wollen, Rabastan", sagte sie leise. „Solange Voldemort lebt, werden wir niemals in Ruhe und Frieden leben können. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Wir müssen Voldemort vernichten, ein für alle mal."

„Ich weiß", sagte Rabastan. „Ich weiß."

Sie schlossen die Augen und waren kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

* * *

Sie ließen sich für ihre Entscheidung fast eine Woche Zeit. Fast täglich kamen Dolohow und Melinda vorbei, um mit Hermine, Rabastan und Rodolphus die Lage zu besprechen. Sowohl Antonin als auch Melinda brachten oft schlechte Nachrichten mit. Vor allem Dolohow wirkte sehr betrübt, sogar desillusioniert, fand Hermine.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat eine Gruppe neuer Rekruten getötet. Er tobt vor Wut, seit wir Hermine gerettet haben, und scheint dem Wahnsinn nah zu sein", erzählte er bedrückt. „Selwyns Frau ist gestorben. Selwyn selbst ist so sauer, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er schimpft über den Dunklen Lord. Das machen andere mittlerweile auch, aber nach außen will keiner offen etwas sagen."

„Rookwood ist tatsächlich verschwunden", erklärte Melinda. „Avery hat seine Tochter von Hogwarts genommen und zu seiner Familie auf den Kontinent geschickt. Er selbst ist des Dunklen Lords genauso überdrüssig geworden wie viele andere auch, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuscheln."

„Als es hieß, der Dunkle Lord sei wiederauferstanden, da haben wir gejubelt, weil wir seine Rückkehr so lange herbeigesehnt hatten. Und Heute? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir mal zu diesem Punkt kommen würden", sagte Rodolphus. „Der Dunkle Lord hat jedes Vertrauen verspielt. Er verfolgt völlig andere Ziele als früher. Er wendet sich gegen uns, seine eigenen Anhänger. Was wir für ihn tun, interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht mehr. Er ist instabil und missbraucht uns als Ventil für seine Wutausbrüche. Wir sind ihm egal."

„Ich sag es nur ungern, weil uns das nicht weiterbringt und euch auch nicht hilft, aber das wart ihr schon immer, Rodolphus", sagte Hermine. „Er hat euch schon immer nur als die Bauern missbraucht, die man opfern kann."

„Auch wenn es mir sehr schwerfällt, das zuzugeben", meinte Rabastan, „habe ich doch praktisch den Großteil meines Lebens für den Dunklen Lord gekämpft, aber ich kann ihm dort, wo er jetzt hingeht, einfach nicht mehr folgen."

„So geht es mir auch", pflichtete ihm Dolohow bei und nickte. „Es kommt mir so vor, als breche der Inhalt, der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens unter meinen Füßen weg."

„Ihr beide seid nicht die Einzigen", sagte Melinda, um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich bekomme in Hogwarts doch viel mit. Kaum noch jemand von den alten Todessern des innersten Kreises unterstützt den Dunklen Lord. Er hat noch die jungen, neuen, aber die sind nur irgendwelche Laufburschen. Austauschbar."

„Ihr eigenes Leben und das ihrer Familie ist den Todessern wichtiger", sagte Hermine. „Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin, ich muss euch eine wichtige Frage stellen, von deren Antwort auch abhängt, ob wir uns demnächst nochmal mit dem Widerstand treffen. Seid ihr bereit, euch offen gegen Voldemort zu stellen und gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wenn es sein muss?"

Die drei Männer sahen sich an.

Da war er, der Augenblick, vor dem sich Rabastan so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt wurde sein Interessenkonflikt so deutlich sichtbar wie noch nie zuvor. Es wurde ein klares Bekenntnis von ihm erwartet. Er musste sich entscheiden, ob er bereit war, den wichtigsten Teil seines Lebens hinter sich zu lassen. Er rief sich noch einmal alle Ereignisse der vergangenen Monate in Erinnerung: Katherina Rookwood, die auf Befehl des Dunklen Lord hin von den Greifern geschändet wurde, Selwyn, dessen Frau der Dunkle Lord durch Folter bestialisch getötet hatte, Hermine und ihr gemeinsames Kind, die für ein grausames Experiment missbraucht werden sollten. Und natürlich kamen noch andere Faktoren hinzu. Der Dunkle Lord und der Krieg hatten ganze Familien auseinandergerissen. Lucius hatte keine Frau mehr, Rodolphus hatte keine Frau mehr, woran er fast zugrunde gegangen wäre. Bellatrix' Tod hatte Rabastan so tief getroffen wie der Verlust einer Schwester. Den Dunklen Lord freilich hatte es nicht interessiert, dass die einzige Frau, die ihn jemals aufrichtig geliebt hatte, nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Ein weiteres Menschenleben war völlig sinnlos zerstört worden.

Eigentlich musste er nicht lange überlegen. Seine Zukunft mit Hermine war Rabastan viel wichtiger als irgendein Auftrag oder seine Gefolgschaft für den Dunklen Lord. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wo seine Loyalität lag.

„Ich bin bereit zu kämpfen", sagte er schließlich mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme.

„Ich ebenfalls", sagte Rodolphus.

Antonin überlegte. „Euch ist hoffentlich bewusst, was das bedeutet. Wenn wir den Dunklen Lord vernichten, dann... sind wir wieder die Gejagten."

„Darum macht dir keine Sorgen, Antonin", sagte Hermine. „Das werde ich übernehmen." Sie wandte sich an Melinda. „Ich weiß, dass du eigentlich auf keiner Seite stehst, Melinda, aber... Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich habe für Dumbledore und den Widerstand gearbeitet. Eigentlich ist es keine Frage, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Ich werde euch unterstützen."

„Gut. Dann sollten wir uns bereit machen. Wir müssen dem Widerstand eine Nachricht schicken."

* * *

Vermutlich schrieben sie mit ihrem Treffen Geschichte, dachte Hermine, als sie, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Antonin und Melinda den Fuchsbau betraten. Allein an der Anwesenheit war schon zu erkennen, welche Bedeutung das Treffen für sie alle hatte. Praktisch der gesamte Widerstand hatte sich versammelt, um Hermine und die Todesser anzuhören.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie an einem bedeutsamen Ereignis teilnahm, dessen Ausgang den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge und ihrer aller Zukunft maßgeblich prägen würde.

Sie stand auf der Seite der Todesser und sah sich ihren alten Freunden aus der Schule und dem Orden gegenüber, an deren Seite sie einst gekämpft hatte. Zuletzt vor knapp drei Jahren bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Es war ein komisches, gar bedrückendes Gefühl, nicht mehr dazu zugehören.

Neville stand in der Menge. Als Hermine ihn ansah und ihm zulächelte, wich er ihrem Blick aus. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er sich nur im Hintergrund und sagte kein Wort. Keine Freude über ihr Wiedersehen, keine Gefühlsregung, so als sei Hermine eine fremde Person für ihn. In seinen Augen lag Verachtung für die Lestrange-Brüder, die einst seine Familie zerstört hatten. Hermine brauchte nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass er sie für ihre Verbindung mit der Lestrange-Familie verabscheute und mit ihr gebrochen hatte. Bei den anderen wie George, Angelina, Dean und Seamus konnte sie nur mutmaßen, was wohl in ihnen vorging, wenn sie Hermine händchenhaltend mit Rabastan sahen. War es Enttäuschung oder Wut? Ihre Gesichter waren wie versteinert. Hermine fragte sich, wie viel von ihnen wussten, dass sie von Rabastan ein Kind erwartete und welche Geschichte dahinter steckte. Sie war froh darüber, dass zumindest Amycus, Vanessa, Lucius, Andromeda und Draco da waren, die ihr ermutigend zunickten. Sie waren ihre Verbindung zur anderen Seite.

Es war wohl die Ironie in Hermines Lebensgeschichte, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, wie Voldemort vernichtet werden konnte, die Verbindung aus Schwarz und Weiß, der gemeinsame Kampf zwischen Todessern und Widerstand war und dass es ausgerechnet sie, Hermine Granger, war, die diese einzigartige Zusammenarbeit möglich gemacht hatte. Sie hatte das geschafft, woran Dumbledore und Harry gescheitert waren, weil sie als Einzige verstanden hatte, was wirklich zu tun war. Das Geheimnis zum Sieg lag nicht im Kampf gegeneinander, sondern im Kampf miteinander.

Dumbledore hatte am Ende Recht gehabt. Die Macht der Liebe, die stärkste Form der Magie, die Voldemort bis zum Schluss nie verstanden hatte, sollte tatsächlich sein Untergang sein. Doch hatte Dumbledore nicht vorhergesehen, dass es nicht Lily Potters Liebe zu ihrem Sohn war, die ihnen helfen und Voldemorts Schicksal besiegeln würde, sondern die Liebe zwischen einem Todesser und Hermine, die die beiden Seiten vereinte und Voldemort ohne seine Anhänger machtlos machen würde. Es war seltsam, dass die Prophezeiung über Hermines und Rabastans Kind keine Hinweise darauf gab oder gar von Hermine als Auserwählter sprach.

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig klein, als sie und die vier Todesser sich dem zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Widerstand gegenübersahen. Nur ihr Plan und ihre Bedeutung gaben ihr Mut und Kraft für das Kommende. Als sie die Anwesenden nacheinander betrachtete, erinnerte sie sich an die glücklichen Zeiten aus der Vergangenheit zurück, doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht mehr in diese Welt gehörte. Sie gehörte jetzt zu jemand anderem.

Arthur Weasley trat nach vorne.

„Der Widerstand wird Voldemort bekämpfen, koste es, was es wolle", sagte er. „Wir müssten eigentlich nur wissen, ob wir dabei auf euch zählen können oder ob wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen werden."

Rabastan ergriff das Wort. „Diese Entscheidung ist mir, meinem Bruder und Antonin nicht leicht gefallen, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Wir alle haben praktisch unser ganzes Leben lang für den Dunklen Lord gekämpft. Dabei haben nicht nur auf euer Seite viele Kämpfer ihr Leben verloren. Ich selbst habe einige Menschen in meinem Leben verloren, die mir sehr wichtig waren. Egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben und aus welchem Grund auch immer, ich hätte den Dunklen Lord immer in allem unterstützt. Ich hätte sogar mein Leben für ihn gegeben. Wir alle hätten das, aber jetzt haben sich die Dinge geändert."

Es kostete Rabastan sehr viel Überwindung, die nachfolgenden Worte laut auszusprechen: „Der Dunkle Lord hat sich von uns und unserer Sache abgewandt und nicht nur das. Er hat sich selbst gegen uns, seine eigenen Gefolgsleute gewandt. In den letzten Monaten sind deswegen nicht wenige Leben zerstört worden. Wir sehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Wir sehen uns außerstande den Dunklen Lord noch weiter zu unterstützen. Deshalb werden wir uns euch im Kampf gegen ihn anschließen."

Erleichterung trat auf Arthurs Gesicht. Er nickte. „Das heißt, wir gehen recht in der Annahme, dass ihr drei mit uns zusammen gegen Voldemort kämpfen werdet?"

„So ist es", sagte Rabastan.

„Ihr drei also. Was ist mit den anderen Todessern? Gibt es noch andere, die unsere Sache unterstützen würden?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich sehe bei ein paar von ihnen vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass wir sie überzeugen könnten", sagte Dolohow.

„Bei wem?"

„Selwyn auf jeden Fall, denke ich, vielleicht Travers und Yaxley. Avery könnte ich mir auch vorstellen."

„Das sind zu wenige", sagte Lucius ernst. „Wenn wir den Dunklen Lord wirklich besiegen wollen, dann müssen wir _alle_ alten Todesser mit ins Boot holen. Nach diesen Vorfällen mit Rookwoods Nichte und Selwyns Familie werden sie alle in Angst um ihre Familien leben. Sie fürchten die Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords. Ich möchte sie nicht in die Lage bringen, gegen uns zu kämpfen und für den Dunklen Lord ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen."

„Lucius hat vollkommen Recht", sagte Rabastan. „Das sind immer noch unsere Leute. Nicht wenige kenne ich seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit. Keiner von ihnen soll noch für den Dunklen Lord verletzt oder getötet werden."

„Meine Schwester ist noch in Hogwarts. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert", gab Amycus zu bedenken.

„Gut, dann müsst ihr eure Leute dazu bringen, auf unsere Seite überzuwechseln", sagte Kingsley.

„Außerdem dürfen sie uns nicht im Weg stehen", meinte Andromeda. „Sonst wird unser Unterfangen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit werden."

„Bei einem werden wir kein Glück haben", warf Rodolphus ein. „Greyback. Da er ja jetzt offenbar der neue Liebling des Dunklen Lords ist, werden wir es mit ihm sicher zu tun bekommen. Dafür sollten wir uns eine Strategie überlegen."

„Keine Sorge, ich arbeite da an etwas", verkündete Amycus. „Greyback wird das Lachen bald vergehen."

„Selbst, wenn ihr auf unserer Seite kämpft, bleibt da aber immer noch eine Sache", sagte Bill. „Wenn Voldemort vernichtet ist, dann seid ihr immer noch Todesser. Viele von euch sind nur wegen Voldemort aus dem Gefängnis entkommen, wo ihr eigentlich sitzen würdet und wieder hin müsst, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei ist. Auch wenn ihr uns helft, macht das eure Verbrechen nicht ungeschehen."

„Das ist allerdings wahr", pflichtete ihm Kingsley bei und nickte.

„Da müsst ihr mich schon im Leichensack nach Askaban schicken", sagte Dolohow und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich sofort. „Freiwillig gehe ich sicher nicht dorthin zurück."

Jetzt war Hermines Stunde gekommen. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte sie sich eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma überlegt.

„Was ich jetzt sagen werde, wird euch nicht gefallen, aber es muss sein, so schmerzhaft es auch sein mag. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Todesser bestraft werden."

Wie zu erwarten erntete sie Proteststürme. Hermine überging die wütenden Reaktionen ihrer Freunde einfach. „Ruhe! Seid still! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören", rief sie über alle anderen hinweg, die daraufhin verstummten.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und die Worte kamen aus dem tiefsten Inneren ihres Herzens. „Ich ertrage das alles einfach nicht mehr. Ich will einfach nur mit Rabastan glücklich werden. Es muss irgendwann vorbei sein. Die Todesser werden uns helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten und danach ist es vorbei. Keine Gerichtsverhandlungen mehr, kein Gefängnis mehr, ich will das alles nicht mehr. Sind sie nicht schon genug gestraft? Ein Mann hat seine Frau, die Mutter seiner drei Kinder, auf grausame Weise verloren, weil er nicht verhindert hat, dass ihr mich befreit. Sind wir nicht schon genug gestraft, weil wir Harry, Ron und so viele andere verloren haben? Wollen wir noch mehr Leid erzeugen, weil wir Dinge aus einer völlig irrelevanten Vergangenheit aufwiegen, die wir ohnehin nicht mehr ändern können, egal, wie viele Leute wir ins Gefängnis stecken? Deshalb müssen wir aufhören, uns zu bekriegen. Wir wollen alle nur ein glückliches Leben haben und wir wollen, dass es unseren Familien gutgeht. Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr, wie alle leiden. Ich möchte nie wieder, dass jemand meinetwegen zu Schaden kommt, egal wer es ist."

Sie wandte sich an Dolohow und Melinda.

„Deshalb schließen wir einen Kompromiss. Wenn die Todesser uns helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten, dann werden sie für ihre Verbrechen keine Konsequenzen fürchten müssen. Die einzige Bedingung ist, dass sie binnen drei Tagen nach unserem Sieg ihre Familien nehmen, das Land verlassen und ins Ausland ins Exil gehen. Sie werden nie wieder zurückkommen und nie wieder britischen Boden betreten. Das gilt für alle. Nur die, die wie Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius und Amycus Verbindungen auf unsere Seite haben, dürfen bleiben. Diejenigen, die nicht mit uns kämpfen und die dumme Entscheidung treffen, sich uns in den Weg zu stellen, die werden mit ihrem Leben bezahlen."

Totenstille legte sich über den Raum. Niemand wagte es, Hermine zu widersprechen. Dolohow nickte.

„Sie sind eine harte Verhandlungspartnerin, Ms. Granger. Also gut, wir werden die Botschaft übermitteln. Hoffen wir mal, dass möglichst viele kooperieren werden."

„In ihrem eigenen Interesse."


	19. Chapter 19

Rabastan und Rodolphus schliefen bereits, als Hermine spätabends noch einmal aus dem Bett schlüpfte, sich anzog und das Strandhaus verließ. Ginny hatte das Treffen, von dem sie weder Rabastan noch Rodolphus erzählt hatte, vorgeschlagen. Hermine hatte anfangs abgelehnt, doch schließlich hatte sie sich doch zu einem Gespräch bereit erklärt. Sie verdankte ihren Freunden vom Widerstand viel; ohne ihre Hilfe hätte Voldemort aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach seinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat umsetzen können. Zudem hatten sie Lucius und Amycus auf ihrer Seite aufgenommen und ohne lange zu überlegen mit Rabastan, Rodolphus und sogar Dolohow zusammengearbeitet. Hermine fand es deshalb nur angebracht, dass sie Ginny und den anderen als Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe entgegenkam.

Als sie vor dem Fuchsbau aus dem Nichts erschien, wartete Ginny schon vor der Tür auf sie. Sie waren heute nur eine kleine Runde, die sich in der Küche versammelt hatte. Abgesehen von Ginny, waren nur Arthur, George und Kingsley da. Hermine wurde einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst, welche Spuren der Krieg an den Weasleys hinterlassen hatte. Mrs. Weasley und zwei ihrer Söhne waren nicht mehr unter ihnen.

„Hallo, Hermine, schön, dass du gekommen bist", sagte Arthur und lächelte freundlich. Jetzt, da sie allein in einer kleinen familiären Gruppe zusammensaßen und die Todesser nicht dabei waren, war die Atmosphäre deutlich lockerer und entspannter. Die Weasleys schienen sich Hermine gegenüber wieder erwärmt zu haben und hatten ihre distanzierte Haltung abgelegt.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr überhaupt mit mir reden wollt", sagte Hermine. Ginny stellte ihnen Getränke auf den Tisch, dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran. „Es sind ja doch einige Dinge passiert und ich dachte eigentlich, dass... dass ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt."

„Du musst uns verzeihen, dass wir so abweisend waren. Es hat uns sehr getroffen, dass wir die Schlacht und so viele unserer Leute verloren haben, natürlich allen voran Harry und Ron", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Und dann bist du einfach verschwunden. Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht und versucht, dich zu finden. Natürlich wurde uns irgendwann klar, dass du nicht gefunden werden wolltest, deshalb haben wir die Suche irgendwann eingestellt. Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass wir mehr als nur schockiert waren, dich bei Rabastan Lestrange zu sehen. Wir haben uns alles mögliche schreckliche ausgemalt, was er mit dir angestellt haben könnte."

„Ich verstehe das. Ich bin euch auch nicht böse. Wahrscheinlich wäre es mir auch so gegangen. Ich weiß, dass ihr es nur gutgemeint habt, als ich mich entführt habt. Es tut mir heute so unendlich leid, dass ich euch enttäuscht und hängen lassen habe."

„Du hast uns nicht enttäuscht, Hermine, wir haben einfach zu viel von dir erwartet. Harry war immer eine Figur der Hoffnung für uns, die uns Kraft für den Kampf gegeben hat. Nachdem wir ihn verloren hatten, haben wir diese Hoffnung in dir gesehen. Wir wissen heute, dass du diese Rolle nicht erfüllen wolltest, weil du... die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen wolltest."

„Das wollte ich wirklich", sagte Hermine. „Ich wusste aber einfach nicht wie. Bis ich Rabastan traf. Bei ihm habe ich ein neues Leben beginnen können. Eines, das ich mir zugegeben nie auch nur im Traum vorstellen wollte, aber eines, das ich nie wieder aufgeben möchte. Ich bin wirklich glücklich mit ihm, das müsst ihr mir glauben."

„Das tun wir jetzt, nachdem wir euch beide gesehen haben", sagte Arthur. „Zuerst dachten wir, Rabastan hätte dich verhext und in seiner Gewalt. Wir konnten nicht wissen, dass du... dass du freiwillig bei ihm bist."

„Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe Rabastan wirklich", sagte Hermine ernst. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das so kommen würde, aber es ist tatsächlich passiert. Und er liebt mich, das müsst ihr mir glauben."

„Wir haben gesehen, was er alles für dich getan hat", sagte Arthur. „Er habt sich von Voldemort losgesagt. Nur deinetwegen. Wenn er dich nicht aufrichtig lieben würde, dann hätte er so einen Schritt niemals gewagt."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich kenne die beiden Lestrange-Brüder aus meiner Schulzeit", fuhr Arthur fort. „Und wir standen uns ein ums andere Mal im Kampf gegenüber. Sie waren immer Voldemorts treueste Anhänger. Nie im Leben hätten wir uns träumen lassen, dass ausgerechnet sie die Seiten wechseln würden."

„Und auch noch wegen eines Schlammbluts", fügte Hermine mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Das zeigt, dass Menschen sich ändern können. Das hat uns schwer beeindruckt. Ebenso die Geschichte von Regulus. Ich muss heute zugeben, dass wir die Welt zu schwarz-weiß gesehen haben und damit falsch lagen."

„So ging es mir und den Todessern auch", sagte Hermine. „Am Anfang war alles noch so klar voneinander abgegrenzt, ohne Spielraum und ohne Graustufen in dieser schwarz-weißen Welt, aber im Laufe der Zeit sind die klaren Grenzen immer mehr verwischt. Voldemort hat seinen Anhängern schlimme Dinge angetan. Das hat viele nicht nur zutiefst erschüttert, sondern auch erkennen lassen, wem sie da eigentlich zum Sieg verholfen haben. Ihre Familien waren ihnen schließlich doch wichtiger."

„Was du geschafft hast, Hermine, hat weder Harry noch Dumbledore geschafft", sagte Kingsley beinahe ehrfürchtig. „Ohne dich wäre der Widerstand verloren gewesen, denn allein hätten wir gegen Voldemort niemals eine Chance. Dank dir kämpfen wir mit den Todessern zusammen."

„Wisst ihr, was das komische daran ist? Wäre Voldemort nicht schon wieder einer Prophezeiung gefolgt, dann wären wir nicht da, wo wir heute sind. Dann wären Rabastan und ich niemals zusammengekommen und die Todesser würden heute nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten."

„Es ist schon verrückt mit diesen Prophezeiungen", sagte George.

„Wie geht es dir denn gerade?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. „Geht es deinem Kind gut?"

„Unserem Kind geht es sehr gut." Hermine lächelte zufrieden.

„Stimmt, es, dass ihr wirklich heiraten wollt?"

„Ja, sobald unser Kind da ist, werden wir heiraten", sagte Hermine voller Stolz und zeigte ihnen ihren Verlobungsring. „In unser neues Haus sind wir notgedrungen schon gezogen, auch wenn es noch einer Baustelle gleicht."

„Glaub mir, wir freuen uns für dich. Es freut uns, dass du glücklich bist, Hermine. Mich würde jetzt noch interessieren, wie die Beziehung zwischen dir und Rodolphus ist", sagte Arthur. „Er lebt doch mit Rabastan und dir zusammen, oder?"

„Ja, fast von Anfang an", erklärte Hermine. „Er hat zuerst in seinem Haus allein gelebt und hat zu Rabastan den Kontakt abgebrochen. Es ging ihm sehr schlecht wegen Bellatrix' Tod."

Sie begegnete Arthurs Blick. „Was ist passiert?"

„Rodolphus hat ihren Tod nicht verkraftet und ist dem Alkohol verfallen. Nach einem zum Glück misslungenen Selbstmordversuch ist er dann zu uns gezogen."

„Rodolphus hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen?"

„Ja. Er musste deswegen zu einer Heilerin in Therapie. Inzwischen geht es ihm aber wieder sehr gut. Wir verstehen uns hervorragend und ich habe ihm sehr geholfen. Rodolphus ist wunderbar. Wir machen viel zusammen. Ich glaube, er sieht in mir so was wie eine Tochter, die Tochter, die er selbst nie hatte."

„Du meine Güte", meinte Arthur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich weiß, wie schlecht es Lucius ging, der ist nämlich wegen Narcissas Tod ebenfalls in den Alkohol abgerutscht, ohne Aussicht, dass es jemals wieder bergauf gehen würde. Andromeda hat ihm wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Sie war es nämlich auch, die ihn überzeugt hat, für uns zu kämpfen. Ich selbst sehe seit Mollys Tod auch kaum noch Hoffnung. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort hält mich irgendwie am Leben und die Aussicht, ihn endgültig zu vernichten, gibt mir Genugtuung. Es freut mich zu hören, dass Rodolphus offenbar den Weg zurück ins Leben dank dir gefunden hat."

„Ich konnte Ihnen nie sagen, wie leid mir das alles tut, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, was mit Ihrer Frau passiert ist."

„Danke, Hermine."

Der Abend verlief besser, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Sie und die Weasleys sprachen sich aus und schafften es, ihre gute Beziehung von früher wiederherzustellen. Als sie und Ginny einmal draußen im Garten allein waren, gestand Ginny ihr, wie neidisch sie auf Hermines Glück war und wie aufregend sie es fand, dass Hermine ein Kind bekam. Sie fragte sogar, ob sie ihre Hand auf Hermines Bauch legen durfte.

„Spürst du das Kind schon?", wollte sie von Hermine wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Es ist wohl noch zu früh."

„Ich wünsche mir auch irgendwann eine Familie", sagte Ginny, „aber mir fehlt noch der Mann dazu. Ich weiß, ich fand es am Anfang nicht gut, dass du mit Rabastan zusammen bist, aber...", sie grinste verschlagen, „ein gutaussehender Mann ist er schon. Ist sein Bruder noch zu haben?"

Das Lachen war befreiend für Hermine. Erleichtert und überglücklich über die Aussöhnung mit ihren Freunden kam sie später nach Hause zurück und schlüpfte neben den immer noch schlafenden Rabastan, der von ihrem kurzen Ausflug nichts bemerkt hatte, in den Schlafsack. Sie hauchte ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Wange, schloss die Augen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

* * *

Der Plan für ihren Angriff stand. Nach der Besprechung mit dem Widerstand hatte Antonin darauf bestanden, Melinda auf ein Glas Wein einzuladen. Sie wollte eigentlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, doch schließlich ließ sie sich doch von Antonin überreden, noch etwas zu bleiben.

Sie saßen in dem kleinen Wohnzimmers seines vorübergehenden Verstecks, in dem er aus Vorsicht Zuflucht gesucht hatte, nachdem er Rabastan bei Hermines Rettung geholfen hatte. Antonin schenkte Melinda Elfenwein ein und sie stießen an.

„Bald ist es soweit", sagte Antonin. „Bald findet der letzte große Kampf und diesmal stehe ich auf einer völlig anderen Seite als beim letzten Mal und finde mich mit Menschen auf einer Seite wieder, mit denen ich nicht nur keine Gemeinsamkeiten habe, sondern die ich einmal bekämpft habe. Obendrein verrate ich alles, wofür ich jemals stand. Und das alles, obwohl ich mich nicht verändert habe. Es ist verrückt."

„Die äußeren Umstände haben sich gerändert, Antonin", sagte Melinda und nahm einen Schluck ihres Weins. Der Elfenwein schmeckte ungewöhnlich süß und entfaltete sogleich seine berauschende Wirkung. „Das passiert."

„Rabastan hat sich verändert", meinte Antonin. „Und Rodolphus auch. Sie haben beide dem Dunklen Lord wirklich abgeschworen. Wer hätte das von den Lestranges gedacht. Wenn ich an Bellatrix zurückdenke..."

„Du hast dich auch verändert, Antonin", meinte Melinda mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Als ich mich euch angeschlossen habe, warst du einer der treuesten und ergebensten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Du hast seine Befehle und Absichten nie in Frage gestellt. Heute ist das anders. Du hast Grenzen gezogen und hast für dich die Entscheidung getroffen, dem Dunklen Lord nicht überallhin folgen zu wollen."

„Das stimmt. Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, welchen Weg ich stattdessen einschlagen soll", musste Antonin zugeben und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Er nahm die Flasche und schenkte sich sofort nach. „Ich habe Hermines Vereinbarung zugestimmt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord vernichtet ist, dann muss ich ins Ausland gehen, genau wie alle anderen."

„Weißt du schon, wohin du willst?", fragte Melinda.

„Ich werde in meine alte Heimat, nach Russland, zurückgehen", erklärte er. „Einen anderen Ort kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Aber ich werde Großbritannien natürlich vermissen, wenn auch nicht gerade die Küche. Ich habe hier den größten Teil meines Lebens verbracht, alle meine Freunde und Bekannten leben hier. Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen. Das bedauere ich."

„Das verstehe ich. Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen. Schreibt euch. Der Vertrag gilt nicht für Eulenpost."

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, dann ergriff Antonin das Wort. Seine Stimme war sanft. „Was wirst du tun, Melinda, wenn der Dunkle Lord vernichtet ist? Dein Auftrag ist dann zu Ende. Wirst du zu deiner Organisation zurückkehren?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht", sagte Melinda. „Ich habe mit meinen Auftraggebern Rücksprache gehalten. Sie wollen die ägyptischen Artefakte haben, das ist meine letzte Aufgabe. Sie geben mir die Wahl, ob ich weiter für sie arbeiten will oder nicht. Ich habe allerdings noch keine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen."

„Habe ich irgendeinen Einfluss auf deine Entscheidung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie wusste, dass die Frage früher oder später kommen würde. „Antonin, ich..."

„Du könntest mit mir nach Russland kommen", schlug Antonin vor. „Du sprichst die Sprache. Wir könnten uns zusammen ein Haus suchen und neu anfangen."

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte Melinda.

Antonins Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Oberschenkel, wo das Zeichen ihrer Organisation in ihre Haut eingebrannt war. „Das sollte nicht deine Zukunft sein." Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr sie auf seine Berührung hin. Erinnerungen ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ein Mann eine solche Wirkung auf sie hatte, aber Antonin Dolohow vermochte es tatsächlich, ihr Blut in Wallung zu bringen.

„Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt, Antonin, das weißt du, aber..."

„Kein Aber, Melinda. Du weißt, wie ich zu dir stehe und ich weiß, dass da auch etwas bei dir ist. Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen."

„Ich sollte gehen, Antonin. Ich darf nicht zu lange wegbleiben, sonst wird der Dunkle Lord misstrauisch."

Sie schob seine Hand von sich und erhob sich, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Melinda, warte bitte!" Antonin folgte ihr. An der Haustür fing er sie ab.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schuldbewusst. Seine Stimme war nur mehr ein heiseres Flüstern. Er war vom Englischen ins Russische gewechselt. „Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Du musst mir verzeihen, es ist lange her, dass ich eine Frau so sehr begehrt habe wie dich."

„Schon gut. Ich mag dich wirklich Antonin. Glaub mir, es ist bei mir sehr lange her, dass ich so einen wunderbaren Mann wie dich getroffen habe."

„Wieso zögerst du dann?"

„Gib mir einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Wenn der Kampf vorbei ist, dann werde ich dir meine Entscheidung mitteilen."

Sie wollte gehen, doch sie spürte Antonins Hand an ihrer Taille. Er zog sie an sich und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Melinda unternahm gar nicht mehr den Versuch, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie war seinem Charme erlegen und der Wein tat sein übriges. Für die verbliebenen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen wollte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken als an den Mann, mit dem sie in dieser Nacht das Bett teilte.

Als Melinda zurück nach Hogwarts kam, wurde es gerade hell. Leise schlich sie als Katze durch die Gänge zu ihrem Büro. Vor der Tür verwandelte sie sich zurück. Als sie ihre Räumlichkeiten betrat, erstarrte sie. Der Dunkle Lord erwartete sie. Bevor sie etwas tun konnte, wurde sie von einem hellen Lichtblitz geblendet und versank in Dunkelheit.

* * *

Es war die letzte Nacht vor der großen Schlacht und Hermine und Rabastan begaben sich früh auf ihr Zimmer, um bald schlafen zu gehen und für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein. Während Hermine sich die Zähne putzte, überlegte sie, ob sie Rabastan von ihren Träumen erzählen sollte, die sei seit geraumer Zeit plagten und die jetzt, da sie sich entschlossen hatten, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, von Nacht zu Nacht stärker wurden. Rabastan starb in ihren Träumen durch Voldemorts Hand und Hermine hatte große Angst, dass ihr Traum Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er kämpfte und am liebsten hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehen lassen, auch wenn sie natürlich wusste, dass sie ihn niemals davon abhalten könnte, sich in Gefahr zu begeben.

Rabastan lag schon in seinem Schlafsack und hatte die Augen geschlossen, als Hermine aus dem Bad kam. Nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte, rückte Rabastan nah an sie heran und legte einen Arm um sie. Er küsste sie auf den Hals. Seine Hand wanderte zu der Rundung an ihrem Bauch, die mittlerweile deutlich spürbar war.

„Du bist die ganzen letzten Tage schon so komisch. Was ist los?", fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ich mache mir einfach Gedanken wegen unseres Plans. Ich habe Angst, dass dir oder jemand anderem etwas passiert", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, Hermine. Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Ich lass dich und unser Kind nicht allein, versprochen."

„Ich habe nur ein schlechtes Gefühl", meinte sie. „Das ist alles." Sie ergriff fest seine Hand.

„Wir haben uns sehr gut vorbereitet", erklärte Rabastan. „Dolohow und Melinda haben es geschafft, fast alle Todesser auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, sodass wir zusammen mit dem Widerstand eine sehr solide Truppe aufgestellt haben. Es wird alles gut gehen."

Sie war kurz davor, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, doch im letzten Moment entschied sie sich dagegen. Die Bilder aus ihrem Traum erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge, aber sie brachte es nicht über sich, die schrecklichen Erlebnisse in Worte zu fassen. Sie wollte Rabastans Zuversicht nicht zerstören und ihn am morgigen Tag nicht mit Sorgen in den Kampf schicken. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um, begegnete seinem Blick und streichelte über seine Wange.

„Rabastan, ich will dich heute Nacht. Nimm mich. Nimm mich, als wäre es unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht", sagte sie schließlich in der Hoffnung, Rabastan möge ihre Gefühle, ihre Sorgen, ihre Ängste, die sie in ihre Bitte legte, auch ohne Worte verstehen.

Sogar im Dunkeln sah sie, dass Rabastan grinste. „Wie die Lady befiehlt."

* * *

Sie mussten nach außen hin ein seltsames Bild abgeben, als sie geschlossen in Richtung Hogwarts ihrem letzten Gefecht entgegen schritten. Hermine und Rabastan führten gemeinsam ihre Streitkraft, bestehend aus Widerstandskämpfern und Todessern an, als sie Hogsmeade durchquerten, die Anhöhe vor dem Schloss erklommen und das von zwei geflügelten Ebern bewachte Tor erreichten.

Die Todesser waren alle in ihre schwarzen Umhänge gekleidet, manche waren auch maskiert. Die Widerstandskämpfer zeigten ihr Gesicht. Aberforth hatte dafür gesorgt, dass alle Bewohner das Dorf verlassen hatten und so niemand in Gefahr geraten würde, sollte sich das Kampfgeschehen vom Schlossgelände hinunter nach Hogsmeade verlagern.

Als sie direkt vor dem Tor standen, hob Rabastan die Hand und die Gruppe blieb stehen. Er drehte sich um und sah alle Kämpfer der Reihe nach an.

„Jetzt ist es so weit", sagte er. „Wir ziehen gemeinsam in den Kampf, in den letzten Kampf für uns alle. Ungewöhnliche Umstände haben unser Schicksal miteinander verwoben. Auch wenn wir sehr verschieden sind und nicht durch Freundschaft verbunden sind, so haben wir uns doch alle für eine bessere Zukunft für uns und unsere Familien entschieden. Ziehen wir mit diesem Gedanken in die Schlacht und beenden wir die Herrschaft das Dunklen Lords. Hier und heute."

Alle Versammelten hoben als Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft.

„Packen wir es an!", sagte Arthur Weasely.

Die Menge schritt nach vorne auf das Tor zu.

Rabastan wandte sich an seinen Bruder. „Rodolphus, bitte beschütze Hermine", sagte er mit ernster Miene. „Ich will nicht, dass du mit deinen Verletzungen kämpfst und in Gefahr gerätst. Bitte, bleibe mit Hermine hier und beschütze sie."

„Rabastan, ich will mitgehen! Ich lass dich nicht allein!" Wie zu erwarten protestierte Hermine sofort, doch Rabastan blieb hart. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Hermine, ich will dich und unser Kind nicht in Gefahr bringen. Hier bei Rodolphus bist du in Sicherheit."

Sie wollte widersprechen, doch Rodolphus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Rabastan hat Recht, Hermine", sagte er. „Die anderen machen das schon. Vertrau ihnen."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie Rabastan umarmte und ein letztes Mal küsste. „Bitte, pass auf dich auf."

„Das werde ich, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen."

„Bruder, bitte, sei vorsichtig."

„Natürlich, versprochen."

Entschlossenheit stand auf Rabastans Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich werde mir den Dunklen Lord persönlich vornehmen", sagte er entschieden.

„Du kannst ihn nicht alleine besiegen", mahnte Lucius. „Auch wenn der Dunkle Lord geschwächt ist, ist er immer noch sehr stark und gefährlich. Er ist zu stark, als dass du ihn allein besiegen könntest. Lass uns dir helfen."

Lucius und Antonin traten an seine Seite. „Wir helfen dir. Ich habe mit dem Dunklen Lord noch eine Rechnung offen", sagte Lucius. Er sah seinen Schwager vielsagend an. Rabastan verstand die Anspielung sofort auch ohne Worte. Lucius wollte Rache für den Mord an seiner Frau.

„In Ordnung", sagte Rabastan schließlich. „Dann erledigen wir das zusammen."

„Ich kümmere mich um Greyback", sagte Amycus.

„Bitte sei vorsichtig, Amycus", ermahnte Vanessa ihn. Auch sie umarmte ihren Mann ein letztes Mal. „Greyback ist sehr gefährlich."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich habe eine Strategie."

„Mit wem genau werden wir es noch zu tun bekommen?", fragte Arthur, während er seinen Blick über die Menge der anwesenden Todesser schweifen ließ. „Wie viele haben nicht zugesagt?"

„Abgesehen von Greyback sind nur noch die ganz neuen, jungen und unerfahrenen Rekruten übrig", sagte Antonin. „Mit denen haben wir leichtes Spiel. Rookwood ist schon länger weg. Selwyn will nicht kämpfen und Crabbe, Goyle und Nott haben gesagt, dass sie sich raushalten werden. Sie sind schon auf dem Weg ins Ausland. Alle anderen sind hier bei uns. Wir dürften also nicht auf viel Widerstand stoßen."

„Gut. Hat Melinda uns den Weg freigemacht?"

„Das werden wir gleich sehen."

Das Tor, das normalerweise fest verschlossen war, um Unbefugten den Zutritt zum Schulgelände zu verweigern, gewährte ihnen widerstandslos Einlass. Melinda hatte die Schutz- und Abwehrzauber aufgehoben und die Wachen abkommandiert.

Rabastan warf einen letzten Blick auf seine Kameraden. Alecto stand dicht neben Macnair. Sie warf ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu ihrem Bruder Amycus, der neben seiner Frau stand, sagte aber nichts. Rowle, Jugson und Mulciber machten sich bereit. Travers hatte es vorgezogen, in Verwandlung zu bleiben. Er glitt leise über ihre Köpfe hinweg und erreichte als erster das Schulgelände.

„Also dann, bringen wir es hinter uns." Und so begann die zweite Schlacht von Hogwarts.

* * *

Amycus wich einem Schockzauber aus und streckte einen jungen Todesser nieder, dann bog er um eine Ecke und eilte einen Gang hinunter. Es war nicht ganz einfach Greyback im Getümmel zu finden. Der Werwolf duellierte sich zuerst mit einem maskierten Todesser, von dem sich Amycus sehr sicher war, dass es Travers war, und dann mit einem Ordensmitglied. Amycus feuerte einen Ganzkörper-Fluch ab, um Greybacks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Als der Werwolf ihn erblickte, grinste er.

„Da ist ja der Verräter", sagte Greyback siegessicher und leckte sich widerlich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Wenn ich dich erledigt habe, dann werde ich mich gut um deine kleine Frau kümmern."

Wut und Ekel stiegen in Amycus auf, doch er durfte sich jetzt nicht von seinen Emotionen aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Sein Plan verlangte höchste Konzentration. „Das werden wir noch sehen."

* * *

Der Kampf war in vollem Gange und überall waren Explosionen zu hören. Rabastan, Lucius und Antonin ließen die Kämpfenden hinter sich und eilten zum Büro des Schulleiters, wo sie wussten, dass sich der Dunkle Lord aufhalten würde. Auf dem Weg dorthin wollten sie sich mit Melinda treffen, doch sie wartete nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt.

„Da stimmt was nicht", meinte Lucius beunruhigt. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

Sie positionierten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor der Bürotür. Rabastan ergriff den Türklinke und nickte den anderen zu. Dann stürmten sie gleichzeitig nach drinnen.

* * *

Hermine ging nervös auf und ab. Die Ungewissheit schnürte ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen ab. Immer wieder blieb sie vor dem offenen Tor stehen und sah auf das Schulgelände. Bei jeder Bewegung, bei jedem Schatten hoffte sie, dass es Rabastans war, der heil aus der Schlacht zurückkam. Bei jeder Enttäuschung, weil er nicht aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte, wurde sie noch unruhiger.

„Es wird alles gut gehen", versicherte Rodolphus ihr. „Ich kenne meinen Bruder. Er ist ein fähiger Kämpfer. Sie schaffen das."

„Sie stellen sich dem Dunklen Lord, Rodolphus", warf Vanessa ein. „Das wird kein leichter Kampf werden."

„Ich habe Angst um Rabastan", sagte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. Vanessa schloss sie in die Arme, um sie zu trösten.

* * *

Sie waren sich im Kampf ebenbürtig. Amycus musste zugeben, dass er den Werwolf unterschätzt hatte. Greyback hatte durchaus passable Fähigkeiten als Duellant, aber mit der Zeit wurde er nachlässig. Seine Siegessicherheit ließ ihn unvorsichtig werden. Amycus schaffte es, ihn mit einem Schockzauber direkt in die Rippen zu treffen. Der Werwolf wurde zurückgeworfen und prallte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gegen eine Mauer.

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, in dem Amycus seinen Triumph ausspielen konnte. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Greyback, konzentrierte sich und sprach die Zauberformel, die er so lange trainiert hatte. Die Wirkung des Spruchs ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Langsam fraß sich das Silber durch den Körper des Werwolfs. Greyback schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sich die Blutgefäße unter seiner Haut schwarz färbten. Der Todeskampf dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke. Fenrir Greyback starb durch den allergischen Schock auf die Silbervergiftung.

* * *

„Melinda!"

Rabastan, Lucius und Antonin erstarrten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Melinda war in ihrer Animagus-Form. Die schwarze Katze wurde durch einen Fluch, mit dem der Dunkle Lord sie belegt hatte, flach auf den Boden gedrückt und gab klagende Laute von sich. Sie warf den drei Männern einen flehenden Blick zu und versuchte, dem Dunklen Lord zu entkommen. Dieser hatte nur ein höhnisches Lachen für die falsche Todesserin übrig.

„Melinda!"

„Meine eigenen Todesser hintergehen mich", sagte der Dunkle Lord kalt. „Offenbar habe ich mein Vertrauen in die Falschen gesetzt."

Rabastan hätte ob dieser zynischen Bemerkung am liebsten laut losgelacht. „Dein Problem ist, dass du überhaupt noch nie Vertrauen in irgendwen gesetzt hast. Du weißt gar nicht, was Vertrauen heißt", sagte er ernst. „Er ist vorbei."

„Gerade von dir, Rabastan, hätte ich mehr erwartet", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord. „Aber du hast mich wegen eines Schlammbluts, das dir den Kopf verdreht hat, verraten."

„Lassen Sie Melinda gehen!", forderte Dolohow.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Ich sehe, da hat wohl jemand eine Schwäche für unsere Spionin. Ich hätte Besseres von dir erwartet, Dolohow."

Er verstärkte den Fluch auf ihr und die Katze gab vor Schmerz ein wehklagendes Miauen von sich. Der Anblick war schwer zu ertragen und Wut stieg in Rabastan auf. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab und er musste sich mit all seiner Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zurückhalten, nicht gleich loszuschlagen und der Sache ein für alle mal ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Wir werden Eurem Treiben ein Ende setzen", sagte Lucius. „Ihre Herrschaft über uns ist vorbei."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Und dann? Was soll dann aus euch werden? Glaubt ihr der Orden hält einen Platz für euch bereit? Ohne mich seit ihr doch nichts."

„Das stimmt nicht", widersprach Rabastan sogleich. „Du bist nichts ohne uns. Wir haben sehr viel, aber du", er schüttelte den Kopf, „du hast gar nichts."

„Das ist die letzte Warnung", knurrte Dolohow. „Lassen Sie Melinda gehen!"

„Du willst diesen Abschaum zurück?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, trat mit einem Fuß auf die Katze und drückte Melinda fest auf den Boden. Melinda gab erneut ein schmerzerfülltes Miauen von sich. Rabastan dachte, im Brustkorb der Katze etwas knacken gehört zu haben. Im nächsten Moment schwang der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und Melinda flog durch die Luft.

„Da habt ihr sie zurück."

„Nein!"

Melinda verwandelte sich im Flug zurück und schlug in Menschengestalt vor ihnen auf dem Boden auf. Antonin war augenblicklich an ihrer Seite. Melinda blutete stark. Am ganzen Körper trug sie Spuren der Folter. Sie war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein.

„Melinda, bring dich hier raus", sagte Antonin und streichelte über ihren Kopf. „Versprochen. Halte noch etwas durch."

„Antonin..."

Rabastan hob seinen Zauberstab und trat auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

„Was willst du tun, Rabastan? Glaubst du, du kannst es mit mir, Lord Voldemort, dem mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten, aufnehmen?"

Lucius schloss sich ihm an, ebenso Antonin, nachdem er Melinda geholfen hatte, sich an der Wand neben der Tür abzustützen.

„Ihr seid mutig, aber euren Übermut werde ich euch gleich austreiben."

Der Kampf begann. Rabastan dachte nicht mehr wirklich nach, nur noch sein Körper und sein Instinkt arbeiteten. Er schoss Zauber um Zauber auf den Dunklen Lord ab, doch dieser wehrte alle Angriffe mühelos ab und konterte mit gewaltiger Kraft. Rabastan, Lucius und Antonin hatten ihrerseits Mühe, die Zauber ihres übermächtigen Gegners abzuwehren. Obwohl sie zu dritt und erfahrene Todesser waren, waren sie dem Dunklen Lord geradeso ebenbürtig, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit neigte sich die Waage immer mehr zugunsten des Dunklen Lords.

Rabastan schwitzte und die vielen bunten Lichtblitze, die das Büro erhellten, blendeten ihn. Es kostete ihn zunehmend mehr Kraft, den Angriffen standzuhalten. Der Raum war bereits sichtlich demoliert. Ein paar Fensterscheiben waren klirrend zersprungen. Seinen beiden Mitstreitern schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Sie konnten gegen die gewaltigen Kräfte des Dunklen Lords nichts ausrichten. Obwohl ihr Meister körperlich so stark geschwächt war, war er keineswegs weniger gefährlich geworden. Irgendwann konnten sie seine Zauber nur noch abwehren, dann holte der Dunkle Lord zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus.

Eine Energiewelle fegte über sie hinweg. Rabastan riss es nach hinten und er schlug mit dem Rücken gegen ein Bücherregal. Antonin schlitterte über den Boden, bis ihn die Wand unter einem Fenster stoppte, und Lucius fiel in den Glaskasten, in dem das Schwert von Gryffindor lag. Das Glas brach und das Schwert krachte mit einem lauten metallischen Scheppern auf den Steinboden. Lucius schnitt sich an den Scherben den Unterarm auf.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. „Meine eigenen Todesser, ein Haufen Schwächlinge."

Er trat auf Dolohow zu. „Einer nach dem anderen werdet ihr für euren Verrat bezahlen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, um Dolohow zu töten, doch in dem Moment traf ihn ein blauer Lichtblitz in den Rücken. Melinda hatte sich aufgerichtet und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Dunklen Lord. Wutentbrannt drehte dieser sich um. Melinda blieb keine Zeit, einen Schutzschild zu errichten. Wie von unsichtbaren Schnüren gezogen flog Melinda durch die Luft und schlug auf dem Schreibtisch auf. Der Dunkle Lord feuerte ein weißes Licht auf sie ab. Dolohow schrie irgendetwas dazwischen und sendete ein grünes Licht aus, um Melinda zu helfen. Bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, leuchtete der ganze Raum hellrot und es gab eine mächtige, ohrenbetäubende Explosion, die wie ein Donnergrollen über sie hinwegfegte.

Rabastan konnte kurzzeitig nichts mehr sehen und hören und er dachte im ersten Moment schon, er sei tot. Als der Staub sich lichtete, sah er, was passiert war. Die Wucht der aufeinanderprallenden Zauber hatte das halbe Büro weggesprengt. Ein eisiger Wind fuhr ihnen durch die Haare. Sie standen im Freien auf dem höchsten Turm, rings um sich herum nichts mehr außer der weite Himmel und unter ihnen die unendliche Tiefe.

Melinda, die direkt der Explosion ausgesetzt gewesen war, war schwer verletzt und rang nach Luft. Der Dunkle Lord, der überhaupt keinen Schaden genommen hatte, hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und diesmal konnte niemand dazwischen gehen.

„Ich werde deiner Organisation deine Überreste schicken."

Das nächste, was Rabastan hörte, war Melindas markerschütternder Schrei, als sie in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Nein! Melinda!" Dolohow konnte nicht aufstehen, weil sich etwas spitzes Metallteil in seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt hatte. Aus er auftreten wollte, verzog er vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Lucius kämpfte sich unter ein paar Gesteinsbrocken hervor. Seine Wange war aufgerissen und blutete.

„Melinda!"

Melindas Schrei erstarb jäh, als sie unten auf dem Boden aufschlug und ihr Körper durch den Aufprall zerschellte.

„Und nun zu dir", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte Rabastan sich nicht wehren können. Ein Zauber lähmte ihn und er musste hilflos zusehen, wie der Dunkle Lord ihn am Hals packte und nach oben zog. Die langen, knochigen Finger bohrten sich in seine Luftröhre. Der Dunkle Lord dirigierte ihn mit Leichtigkeit an den Rand des Abgrundes. Hilfesuchend tastete Rabastan nach allen Seiten. Als sie den Schreibtisch passierten, schlossen sich seine Finger um irgendetwas Festes, Kaltes.

„So ergeht es immer den Verrätern", sagte der Dunkle Lord, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz Rabastans Brust wie ein glühendes Eisen. Ein stummer Schrei entfuhr Rabastan und er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund. Sein Körper wurde von dem Schmerz taub. Die Hand um seinen Hals drückte fester zu und Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen. Er drohte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er glitt bereits in Dunkelheit, als er aus dem Augenwinkel einen silbernen Schimmer und eine ausladende Bewegung wahrnahm. Im nächsten Moment stöhnte der Dunkle Lord auf und die Hand um Rabastans Hals löste ihren Todesgriff. Der Sauerstoff ergoss sich wie eine Flutwelle in Rabastan Lungen und Gehirn. Sein Bewusstsein für das Geschehen um ihn herum schärfte sich augenblicklich, als hätte ihm jemand aus der stillen, dunklen Tiefe des Meeres mit einem heftigen Ruck ins Tageslicht an die Oberfläche gezogen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er schnappte nach Luft. Tausend Nadeln traktierten seine Lungen.

Er war auf den Boden gesunken und sah von dort, was passiert war. Lucius hatte das Schwert von Gryffindor genommen und dem Dunklen Lord einen Arm abgetrennt. Aus der Wunde floss kein Blut, sondern ein feiner, schmutziger Sand. Wut und Wahnsinn hatten ihren Meister ergriffen. Er wirbelte herum und im nächsten Moment wurde Lucius herumgerissen, schlug auf dem Boden auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Rabastan begegnete kurz Dolohows Blick. Antonin kämpfte sich nur mit Mühe auf die Beine. Nachdem er Lucius ausgeschaltet hatte, wandte sich der Dunkle Lord erneut Rabastan zu. Rabastan verstand sofort, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, die über Leben und Tod entscheiden sollte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, was er eigentlich in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Dolch mit ägyptischen Hieroglyphen, eines der Artefakte, die der Dunkle Lord für das Ritual benutzen wollte.

Er musste aufstehen, doch Übelkeit überkam ihn und er spuckte Blut. Er atmete schwer und seine Beine zitterten. Er kannte den Fluch nicht, den der Dunkle Lord bei ihm angewendet hatte, doch er verstand sofort, dass es ein tödlicher Zauber gewesen war. Als der Dunkle Lord ihn abermals am Hals packte und hochriss, wurde Rabastan augenblicklich bewusst, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Sie hatten keine Chance, selbst mit vereinten Kräften nicht, aber zumindest wollte er dem Dunklen Lord noch so viel Schaden wie möglich zufügen, sodass vielleicht andere ihr Werk vollenden konnten.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste. „Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient, nicht wahr, Rabastan?"

Hermine erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie ihr Kind auf dem Schoß hielt und ihm zulächelte. Er musste etwas tun, das war er Hermine schuldig.

„Ja, jeder bekommt, was verdient."

Rabastan stieß dem Dunklen Lord den Dolch von unten durch das Kinn, sodass die Klinge den gesamten Schäden durchbohrte und die Spitze oben am Kopf wieder austrat. Sand und eine widerliche schwarze Flüssigkeit sickerten über Rabastans Hand. Er ließ den Griff des Dolchs los. Im nächsten Moment rammte Antonin dem Dunklen Lord das Schwert von Gryffindor senkrecht durch den Oberkörper. Mit dem letzten Rest Kraft, der ihm noch geblieben war, sagte Rabastan: „Jetzt schicke ich dich da hin, wo du hingehörst." Dann hob er den Dunklen Lord über den Rand des Turms.

Der Dunkle Lord fiel und im Flug wurde er von einem leuchtend grünen Licht erfasst und löste sich in Sand und schwarzen Rauch auf. All das sah Rabastan jedoch nicht mehr. Der Schmerz hatte ihn übermannt. Er war zur Seite gekippt und gab sich der Dunkelheit hin.

* * *

Der Kampf war zu Ende. Der Tumult hatte sich beruhigt und keine Lichtblitze schossen mehr durch die Luft. Überall loderten kleine Feuer, von denen schwarzer Rauch aufstieg. Das Schloss hatte einigen Schaden genommen, wenn auch nicht so schlimm wie in der ersten Schlacht von Hogwarts vor ein paar Jahren. Das Eingangstor hatte Brandflecken, eine Figur am Brunnen im Innenhof war weggesprengt worden und Steine waren aus den Mauern ringsum herausgebrochen. Als Hermine zusammen mit Rodolphus und Vanessa das Schlossgelände betrat und in den Innenhof ging, sahen sie vereinzelt Leichen auf dem Boden. Glücklicherweise war niemand von ihrer Seite unter den Toten.

Der Erste, den ihnen entgegenkam, war Amycus. Vanessa stürmte sofort auf ihn zu und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals. Ihr Mann war nur leicht verletzt. Er hinkte und hielt sich die Seite.

„Ist dir auch nichts passiert?", fragte Vanessa besorgt. „Hast du Greyback erwischt?"

„Habe ich, der wird uns keinen Ärger mehr machen."

Nach und nach versammelten sich alle Kämpfer im Innenhof. Hermine sah erleichtert, dass kaum jemand schwere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Manche hatten ein paar Kratzer im Gesicht, bei anderen war nur der Umhang zerrissen. Andromeda blutete am Arm, war aber sonst unversehrt. Sie umarmte Hermine.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte sie.

„Wo sind Antonin, Lucius und Rabastan?", fragte Rodolphus. „Und wo ist Melinda?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sind zu dritt rauf, um den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Melinda wollte sich mit ihnen auf dem Weg treffen. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen."

„Weiß irgendjemand von euch, was mit Rabastan und den anderen passiert ist?", fragte Hermine, die sofort ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich.

Die Todesser und Widerstandskämpfer sahen sich fragend an und schüttelten den Kopf. Da stieß Macnair zur Gruppe.

„Ich glaube, eine Antwort habe ich." Er trug den leblosen und geschundenen Körper von Melinda Vermont in seinen Armen. Vorsichtig legte er die Leiche auf den Boden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden.

Hermine schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund. „Melinda!"

„Sie ist tot. Ich habe sie am Fuße eines Turms gefunden. Sie muss runtergestürzt sein", erklärte Macnair. „Oben in dem Turm, wo das Schulleiterbüro war, hat es eine Explosion gegeben. Der halbe Turm ist weggesprengt worden. Ich habe es am Rande mitbekommen, als ich ein paar der neuen Rekruten verfolgt habe."

„Eine Explosion?! Bei Merlin, Rabastan!" Panik überkam Hermine.

„Was ist mit Voldemort? Weiß jemand etwas?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Hermine, wir müssen..." Rodolphus wollte schon ins Schloss laufen, um seinen Bruder zu suchen, als drei Gestalten durch das Tor nach draußen kamen. Er erstarrte auf der Stelle.

Als Hermine die drei Männer erkannte, wurde ihr ganzer Körper taub. Lucius Malfoy und Antonin Dolohow, die beide verletzt waren, stützten den halb bewusstlosen Rabastan, der sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie zogen eine Blutspur hinter sich her.

„Rabastan! Nein!"

Hermine stürmte nach vorne. Lucius und Antonin legten Rabastan auf den Treppenstufen vor der Eingangshalle ab. Beide atmeten schwer und ließen sich erschöpft auf den Stufen nieder. Andromeda kümmerte sich sogleich um Lucius, der einen tiefen, blutigen Schnitt am Unterarm hatte. Madame Pomfrey wagte sich an Dolohow und versorgte die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel.

Hermine fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Langsam sank sie neben ihrem Geliebten auf die Knie und befühlte mit zittrigen Händen Rabastans Oberkörper. Sein Umhang hatte sich mit Blut vollgesogen und sein Herzschlag war schwach und unregelmäßig.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Andromeda.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist tot", erklärte Lucius, „aber er hat Melinda getötet."

„Das wissen wir, sie ist hier", sagte Professor McGonagall tief betroffen und deutete auf Melindas leblosen Körper, den Macnair auf den Boden zwischen ihnen gelegt hatte.

„Was ist mit Rabastan?", fragte Hermine völlig verzweifelt. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat irgendeinen Fluch auf ihn angewendet, den wir nicht kannten. Es war derselbe, der auch meine Frau getötet hat", sagte Lucius.

Rabastan öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und berührte Hermines Hand. Sein Griff war schwach und seine Finger zitterten.

„Rabastan..."

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte Rabastan leise. „Ich hab es leider nicht geschafft. Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen."

„Nein! Sag so was nicht! Du wirst wieder gesund, Rabastan! Wir bringen dich zu einem Heiler und dann wird alles wieder gut! Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen!"

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um. „Madame Pomfrey, bitte helfen Sie Rabastan!"

„Es tut mir leid, Ms. Granger, aber gegen solche schwarze Magie komme ich nicht an", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester und sah Hermine mitleidig an.

Der Schmerz überwältigte sie und schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab. Der Traum, der sie monatelang heimgesucht hatte, war doch wahr geworden. Ihre Vision hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Ihre schlimmste Angst hatte sich bewahrheitet. Schuldgefühle plagten sie. Warum nur hatte sie es zugelassen, dass Rabastan kämpfte? Warum nur hatte sie die Warnungen ignoriert?

„Bitte, verlass mich nicht! Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun?"

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine", raunte Rabastan, dann schlossen sich seine Augen, sein Kopf sank zur Seite und der schwache Griff um Hermines Hand löste sich.

„Nein!"

Sie schrie und doch schien die Stimme, die aus ihrem Mund kam, fremd und weit weg zu sein. Starke Arme schlossen sich um sie und fingen sie auf. Sie schlug um sich, wehrte sich, wollte weg, sie wollte zerstören, die Welt um sie herum hätte in einem Flammeninferno zugrunde gehen können und es wäre ihr völlig gleichgültig gewesen. Wenn die Welt in diesem Moment ihr Ende gefunden hätte, sie hätte es begrüßt.

Die starken Arme umschlossen sie solange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und ihre Beine vor Erschöpfung nachgaben. Sie sanken auf den Boden.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte ihr Rodolphus zu und streichelte über ihren Rücken.

„Ich wusste es", sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde. Warum habe ich ihn gehen lassen?"

Rodolphus blickte sie ernst an, doch auch auf seinem Gesicht standen Schmerz, Wut und Hilflosigkeit.

„Er musste gehen, Hermine. Er hat gekämpft, damit ihr ein gutes Leben habt. Du musst dich jetzt um euer Kind kümmern."

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

Lucius Malfoy legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tut mir so leid." Er nahm Andromeda in seine Arme, die auf der Treppe zusammengesunken war und weinte.

Hermine näherte sich Rabastans leblosem Körper, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann berührte sie ihn vorsichtig an der Wange. Er strahlte immer noch die Wärme aus, die ihr so viel Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, in der das gleichmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens erloschen war. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und fielen auf die Wunde an seiner Brust.

Hermine wusste, dass sie für ihr Kind stark sein und weitermachen musste, aber in jenem Moment raubte ihr der Schmerz jede Lebenskraft. Die Welt um sie herum kam zum Stillstand. Alles verlor an Bedeutung. Ein schwarzer Schatten legte sich über Hermine. Wenn ihr Kind nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte sich Hermine gewünscht, Rabastan folgen zu können.

Es war ein wohliger Klang, der die Luft über dem Schloss erfüllte und der Hermine die Kraft gab, sich von der Dunkelheit loszureißen, ihren Kopf zu heben und nach der Quelle des wunderschönen Gesangs zu suchen.

Fawkes, der Phönix, schwebte über dem Schlossgelände und sang. Die sanften Töne, die in jeden Winkel des Schlosses vorzudringen schienen, erfüllten sie alle nach den Strapazen des Kampfes mit neuer Kraft.

„Ist das ein Phönix?", fragte Lucius Malfoy.

„Das ist der aus Melindas Büro. Er gehörte Dumbledore", sagte Amycus.

Jeder sah nach oben und lauschte andächtig dem beeindruckenden und unvergleichlichen Lied.

Fawkes zog erst Kreise über ihre Köpfe, dann steuerte er den Hof an und landete neben Hermine und Rabastan. Es war genau wie in Hermines Traum. Rabastan starb und Fawkes erschien.

„Hallo, Fawkes", sagte Hermine leise und streichelte dem Vogel über den Kopf. In dieser düsteren Stunde war Fawkes wie ein helles, wohltuendes Licht, das in der Dunkelheit für sie erstrahlte. Der Phönix sah Hermine einen Moment an, dann senkte er seinen Kopf.

„Was macht er da?", fragte Andromeda. Vor Ehrfurcht sprach sie so leise, dass ihre Stimme kaum zu vernehmen war. Niemand wagte es zu atmen. Alle Blicke waren gebannt auf den mystischen Vogel gerichtet. Dicke Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen und fielen auf Rabastans Wunde.

„Er weint."

„Phönixtränen haben Heilkräfte", raunte Rodolphus.

Die klaffende Wunde in Rabastans Brust schloss sich allmählich. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Plötzlich verstand sie die Bedeutung ihres Traums.

Als Fawkes Rabastans Wunden geheilt hatte, sah er Hermine ein letztes Mal an und erhob sich schließlich erneut in die Luft. Alle sahen ihm nach, als er über das Schlossgelände davonflog. Er landete auf Dumbledores Grabmal, wo er in Flammen aufging. Doch anstatt aus der Asche wiedergeboren zu werden, erstarrte er schließlich zu Stein. Der Phönix starb. Für ihn war der lange Kreislauf aus Entstehen und Vergehen zu Ende gegangen, weil er sich entschieden hatte, seinem alten Herrn zu folgen.

„Deshalb war er die ganze Zeit über noch hier. Er hat auf seine Aufgabe gewartet, die er noch erledigen musste", meinte Rodolphus.

„Hermine...", ertönte plötzlich eine schwache Stimme neben Hermine.

„Rabastan?"

Unter ihrer Handfläche, die auf seiner Brust ruhte, spürte sie wieder einen regelmäßigen Herzschlag. Rabastan hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Rabastan, du lebst!"

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Rodolphus.

Hermine umarmte Rabastan fest. Dieser erwiderte ihre Geste.

„Ich bin so froh. Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte, du bist..."

Tränen der Freude stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Ich war für einen Moment tot, glaube ich", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe Bella gesehen und Narcissa und unsere Eltern. Sie haben auf mich gewartet, aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Ich wusste, dass ich zu dir zurückkommen musste."

„Der Phönix hat dich geheilt und zurückgebracht", erklärte Hermine.

„Der Phönix? Dann bin ich ihm wohl etwas schuldig. Wo ist er? Ich würde ihm gerne danken."

„Er ist tot. Er hat sein Leben für deines gegeben."

Hermine und Rodolphus halfen Rabastans auf die Beine.

„Geht es dir gut, Bruder? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Es geht mir gut."

Rabastan griff sich an die Brust, wo zuvor noch seine Verletzung gewesen war.

„Der Phönix hat mich gerettet und ist meinetwegen gestorben?"

„Ja. Es war seine Aufgabe, auf die er gewartet hat. Deshalb war er noch da." Hermine deutete in der Ferne auf Dumbledores Grab. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe." Sie umarmte Rabastan.

Die Todesser und die Widerstandskämpfer schlossen einen Kreis um sie.

„Schon, dass du wieder unter uns bist", sagte Amycus.

„Geht es allen gut?", fragte Rabastan und sah in die Runde.

„Es gab ein paar Verletzte, aber keine Toten. Außer..."

„Melinda, ich weiß. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie getötet."

Travers stützte Antonin, als dieser zu Melindas Leiche schritt und neben ihr auf die Knie sank. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr über die Haare.

„Rabastan, was ist passiert?", fragte Arthur Weasley.

„Der Dunkle Lord wusste, dass wir kommen würden. Er hatte Melinda in seiner Gewalt und hat sie gefoltert. Wir wollten ihr helfen, aber wir hatten keine Chance. Er hat sie kaltblütig vor unseren Augen ermordet. Wir haben uns duelliert, aber waren ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen, selbst zu dritt."

„Wie habt ihr ihn vernichtet?"

„Er wollte auch mich töten. Der Dunkle Lord hat irgendeinen Fluch bei mir angewendet, den ich nicht kannte. Lucius hat das Schwert von Gryffindor genommen und mich damit gerettet, sonst wäre ich auch in die Tiefe gestürzt. Antonin und ich haben ihn dann mit einem Dolch und dem Schwert erstochen. Er stürzte den Turm hinunter in den Tod."

„Ist es wirklich vorbei? Ist Voldemort wirklich tot?" Es war Professor McGonagall, die fragte. Offenbar konnte sie es noch nicht glauben, dass der Schrecken endlich ein Ende gefunden haben sollte.

„Ja, der Dunkle Lord ist tot", sagte Rabastan. „Es ist geschafft."

Erleichterung trat auf ihr Gesicht.

„Jetzt können wir endlich in Frieden leben", sagte Hermine und küsste Rabastan voller Leidenschaft. Die Umstehenden klatschten. In dem tosenden Beifall, den sie bekamen, raunte Rabastan Hermine zu: „Ich glaube, ich habe unsere Tochter gesehen. Sie hat mich daran erinnert, welche Aufgabe noch auf mich wartet."

Als der Jubel über ihren Sieg verstummte, trat Yaxley nach vorne. Alle wurden ernst. Sie wussten, was nun bevorstand.

„Es ist soweit. Voldemort ist vernichtet", sagte Hermine.

Der ehemalige Leiter der Strafverfolgungsbehörde nickte. „Wir werden unseren Teil des Vertrages erfüllen. In drei Tagen werden wir das Land verlassen haben." Er lächelte. „Es war mir eine Ehre an Ihrer Seite zu kämpfen, Ms. Granger." Er schüttelte Hermine die Hand.

„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Ohne Sie alle hätten wir das niemals geschafft."

Die Todesser disapparierten nach und nach, bis schließlich nur noch Rabastan, Rodolphus, Lucius, Amycus und Antonin übrig waren. Bevor sie verschwand, umarmte Alecto kurz ihren Bruder. „Leb wohl, Amy", sagte sie, dann ergriff sie Macnairs Hand und die beiden disapparierten zusammen.

Antonin saß immer noch neben Melindas Leiche, als Rabastan und Rodolphus sich ihm langsam näherten. „Antonin, es ist Zeit."

„Ich weiß", sagte Antonin und erhob sich. Er und Rabastan gaben sich die Hand.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, alter Freund", sagte Rabastan und die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde in meine Heimat zurückgehen. Du wirst mir ebenfalls fehlen, Rabastan. Es schmerzt mich, dass unsere Freundschaft so ihr Ende findet." Er nickte Rodolphus zu. „Ms. Granger."

Hermine kam auf Antonin zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute auf Ihrem weiteren Weg, Ms. Granger. Ich kann mich Yaxley nur anschließen, es war auch mir eine ganz besondere Ehre, an Ihrer Seite zu kämpfen."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Antonin."

Dolohow hob sanft Melindas leblosen Körper vom Boden auf. „Ich werde sie mitnehmen und mich um eine Bestattung kümmern."

„Es tut uns so wahnsinnig leid. Wir wissen, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat."

„Danke. Es war nur von kurzer Dauer mit uns beiden, aber ich werde mich immer an die schönen Momente erinnern, die wir hatten. Ich verdanke Melinda sehr viel."

„Das tun wir alle. Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihr noch sagen, wie dankbar wie ihr sind."

„Wo auch immer sie jetzt ist, sie weiß es bestimmt. Also dann, lebt wohl."

„Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder, Antonin. Mach's gut."

Dolohow verschwand vor ihren Augen.

„Nach der ganzen Aufregung möchte ich nur noch nach Hause", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Rabastan, lächelte und küsste Hermine.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilog

Wehmut ergriff Hermine, als sie ihr leeres Zimmer betrachtete, wo sie so viele Monate gelebt hatte. Sie würde das Lestrange-Anwesen mit seiner Bibliothek und dem wunderschönen Garten, das ihr Zuhause geworden war, vermissen, ebenso wie Tipsi, die sich von Anfang an rührend um sie gekümmert hatte und an deren kulinarische Künste sie wohl nie heranreichen würde, und natürlich Rodolphus, der nach ein paar kleinen Startschwierigkeiten eine unverzichtbare Stütze und ein wertvoller Freund geworden war. Besonders um Rodolphus tat es Hermine leid. Sie vermisste jetzt schon ihre gemeinsame Gartenarbeit oder ihre Klavierstunden, in denen er ihr so erfolglos das Spielen beizubringen versucht hatte.

Rodolphus begleitete sie in ihr neues Zuhause, wo sie ein paar Tage zuvor die Renovierungsarbeiten abgeschlossen hatten. Überall standen noch halb ausgeräumte Kartons von ihrem Umzug herum. Sie stießen zur Einweihung ihres Hauses mit Orangensaft in Sektgläsern an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurem neuen Zuhause", sagte Rodolphus und hob sein Glas. „Ich werde euch vermissen."

„Du kannst uns jederzeit besuchen", sagte Hermine. „Deine Nichte wird sich freuen."

„Wie lang dauert es noch?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Der Heiler sagt drei Wochen", sagte Rabastan voller Stolz und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Bauch. Den werdenden Eltern war die Vorfreude auf ihr Kind deutlich anzumerken. Rabastan sagte immer wieder, wie gespannt er darauf war, endlich Vater zu werden. Beide konnten es auch kaum erwarten, zu sehen, welche Kräfte ihre Tochter haben würde.

„Ich freue mich so darauf, sie endlich im Arm halten zu können", sagte Hermine. „Und ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie sie wohl sein wird. Ob sie von Anfang an ihre Kräfte haben wird."

„Da bin ich auch gespannt", sagte Rabastan.

„Seid ihr euch beim Namen schon einig geworden?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ja. Nach langem Überlegen, haben wir beschlossen, dass wir sie nach zwei ganz besonderen Frauen benennen werden", erklärte Hermine. „Melinda Alexandrina."

„Nicht schlecht, das passt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie den beiden alle Ehre machen wird. Ich habe im Übrigen den alten Stammbaum wieder aufgehängt. Wir müssen unsere Familie bestimmt nicht verstecken."

Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die daraufhin lächelte.

„Tja, Bruder, du bist jetzt auf dich allein gestellt. Dass du dich mir auch ja gut um das Haus kümmerst. Aber noch viel wichtiger, dass du dich um dich selbst kümmerst. Denkst du, dass du klarkommst?"

„Ja. Meine Therapie ist ja abgeschlossen und ihr zwei habt euch nun wahrlich lange genug um mich gekümmert", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich komme schon allein zurecht."

„Hast du das Haus schon verkauft?"

Rodolphus hatte das Anwesen, das er mit Bellatrix bewohnt hatte, zum Verkauf angeboten und sich entschieden, nach Hermines und Rabastans Auszug dauerhaft im Elternhaus der beiden Brüder wohnen zu bleiben.

„Ja, alles geregelt. Ich habe einen sehr guten Preis erzielt. Das Geld habe ich wohltätigen Zwecken gespendet."

Hermine füllte ihre Gläser auf und sie setzten sich auf ihr neues Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Das ist die erste Nacht hier. Also die erste richtige", meinte Rabastan, „wo wir nicht auf dem Boden schlafen müssen."

„Die erste Nacht in unserem gemeinsamen Zuhause. Ich weiß noch, als ich vor einem Jahr in einem fremden Haus aufgewacht bin und nur du da warst", sagte Hermine zu Rabastan. „Ich war plötzlich in einer fremden Welt voller Todesser. Damals hatte ich gar nichts mehr und der berühmte Bücherwurm Hermine Granger war ein Niemand. Ich war allein und wäre am liebsten gestorben, damit mein Leiden ein Ende hat. Und heute habe ich alles Glück der Welt und die tollste und liebste Familie, die ich mir niemals erträumt hätte oder die ich mir hätte wünschen können. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch zwei habe."

„Ich war auch einmal ein Niemand", sagte Rabastan. „Ich schloss mich dem Dunklen Lord an, um meinem Leben Bedeutung zu geben. Dabei bin ich nur durch die Dunkelheit geirrt und habe schlimme, unverzeihliche Dinge getan. Dann traf ich dich, Hermine, und auf einmal hatte mein Leben Bedeutung. Durch dich bin ich auf den richtigen Weg gekommen und habe alles bekommen, was dem Leben einen Sinn gibt. Die Frau, die ich liebe, und eine Familie. Mehr als ich mir jemals hätte wünschen können."

Hermine lächelte und küsste Rabastan.

„Gut gesagt, Bruder", sagte Rodolphus. „Auf die Zukunft."

Sie hoben ihre Gläser und stießen an.

18 Tage später wurde Melinda Alexandrina Lestrange geboren. Nur ein paar Wochen danach gaben sich Hermine Granger und Rabastan Lestrange im kleinen Kreis ihrer Familie und Freunde das Jawort.

* * *

Rabastan und Hermine waren vor zwei Monaten ausgezogen, sie hatten geheiratet und ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag nun bei ihrer neugeborenen Tochter. Rodolphus hatte sie schon ein paar Mal in ihrem neuen Haus besucht und seine außergewöhnliche Nichte kennengelernt. Am liebsten hätte er jede freie Minute mit ihr verbracht, doch er hielt sich höflich zurück, um Hermine und Rabastan Zeit für sich zu geben. Sie hatten es verdient, endlich in Ruhe ihre Zweisamkeit und ihr neues Familienleben genießen zu können. Rodolphus wollte sich deshalb gerade in der ersten Zeit nicht zu sehr aufdrängen.

Wie erwartet spürte er schon nach kurzer Zeit die Einsamkeit, die er so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Das Alleinsein wog schwer auf ihm und von Tag zu Tag fiel es ihm schwerer, seine Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und sich mit irgendeiner Beschäftigung abzulenken. Er hatte sich so sehr an das Zusammenleben mit Hermine und seinem Bruder gewöhnt, dass ihm das Haus jetzt erdrückend leer vorkam.

Ihm war klar, dass es an ihm war, an seiner Situation etwas zu ändern und dass er auch etwas ändern konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Er wusste nur nicht wie und vor allem wusste er nicht wirklich, nach was er eigentlich suchen sollte.

Er erinnerte sich an Hermines Worte zurück, als sie zusammen im Garten gesessen hatten und Hermine ihm ihre Sorgen anvertraut hatte. Sie hatte mit ihrer Feststellung nicht Unrecht gehabt. Eigentlich war Rodolphus tatsächlich nicht zu alt, um noch einmal eine Frau zu finden und eine Familie zu haben. Er hatte sich immer eine glückliche Familie und Kinder gewünscht und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann beneidete er Hermine und seinen Bruder. Wenn er seine Nichte im Arm hielt, dann wünschte er sich, sein eigenes Kind im Arm halten zu können. Wenn er Hermine und Rabastan sah, dann wurde er wehmütig und wünschte sich eine Frau an seiner Seite.

Gelegentlich musste er sich noch ermahnen, dass er Bellatrix nicht betrog und kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste, weil sie vor langer Zeit gestorben war und er sich nicht vor ihr rechtfertigen musste, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte er seine Vergangenheit und seine Ehe dank der Therapie hinter sich gelassen. Er trug jetzt auch seinen Ehering nicht mehr. Er war heute offen für eine neue Beziehung, er wusste nur nicht, wie er jemanden finden sollte. Er wohnte ungefähr drei Monate allein, als ihm das Schicksal zu Hilfe kam.

Rodolphus hatte gerade sein Mittagessen beendet, als Tipsi ins Esszimmer kam, sich tief verbeugte und ihm Besuch ankündigte. Verwundert ging er in die Eingangshalle. Als er zum Fenster hinaussah und erkannte, wer der unbekannte Besucher war, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Sie war nur älter geworden, sonst hatte sie sich gar nicht verändert.

„Tipsi", serviere Tee im Salon. Beeil dich!", befahl er seiner Hauselfe, die sofort verschwand und sie an die Arbeit machte.

Das Tor schwang auf und Rodolphus öffnete die Tür, um den besonderen Gast in Empfang zu nehmen.

Sie lächelte verlegen, als sie ihn sah. Rodolphus wurde von allen möglichen Gefühlen und Erinnerungen übermannt, als er seine alte Bekanntschaft aus Spanien nach so vielen Jahren wieder vor sich sah.

„Hola, Rodolphus", sagte sie.

„Isabel... Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Rodolphus und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus.

„Sí, ich bin es. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Seit seiner überstürzten Abreise aus Spanien vor über 20 Jahren, nachdem Isabel García ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hatte und sie im Streit auseinandergegangen waren, hatte Rodolphus nie wieder etwas von dem damals 18-jährigen jungen Mädchen gehört. Heute nach all der langen Zeit saß sie hier in Rodolphus' Wohnzimmer. Sie tranken Tee und aßen Gebäck.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mich empfängst", sagte sie. Sie sprach gutes Englisch, wenn auch mit deutlichem Akzent.

„Ich hatte schon gedacht, ich würde dich nicht finden. Ich war bei dem anderen Haus, aber da hat man mir gesagt, dass es jetzt jemand anderem gehört."

„Ich habe es verkauft", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich bin hierher in mein Elternhaus zurückgezogen."

„Ich verstehe. Ich freue mich so sehr, dich zu sehen", sagte Isabel, der die Freude über ihr Wiedersehen sichtlich anzumerken war. Rodolphus wusste noch nicht genau, ob er ihre Freude teilen konnte. „Du siehst sehr gut aus, auch wenn ich sehe, dass deine Gesundheit ein bisschen angeschlagen ist." Sie deutete auf seinen Arm.

„Alte Kriegsverletzung", meinte Rodolphus nur. „Du siehst auch gut aus. Du hast dich fast nicht verändert."

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. „Was führt dich nach England?"

„Ich suche hier eine Wohnung", erklärte sie, „und da habe ich an dich gedacht. Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, ob ich kommen soll, aber schließlich war die Neugier doch größer und ich wollte doch einmal sehen, ob ich dich finde."

„Das hast du. Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Sag, wie ist es dir all die Jahre ergangen? Warum willst du nach England ziehen?"

„Ach, eine komplizierte Geschichte", meinte Isabel, während sie ihren Tee umrührte.

„Ich habe Zeit", sagte Rodolphus. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Isabel sah verlegen nach unten.

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Ich war 17 Jahre lang verheiratet und habe zwei erwachsene Söhne. Sie arbeiten beide jetzt hier in England, deshalb suche ich hier eine Wohnung."

„Du _warst_ verheiratet? Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns scheiden lassen", erklärte Isabel. „Es war von Anfang an etwas problematisch, obwohl ich dachte, dass es die große Liebe war. Er hat mich schließlich betrogen und irgendwann habe ich es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten, den Schein weiter aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich wollte Spanien hinter mir lassen und in England neu anfangen."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte Rodolphus mitfühlend. „Ich habe meine Frau vor ungefähr 4 Jahren verloren. Es gab einen Kampf und sie starb für den Dunklen Lord."

„Ich hörte, dass es eine Schlacht in eurer Zaubererschule Hogwarts gegeben hat. Ein bisschen was ist sogar zu uns in den Süden durchgedrungen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass zu hören."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist heute ebenfalls vernichtet. Bellatrix ist jetzt dort, wo sie immer sein wollte. An seiner Seite."

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du deine Frau sehr geliebt hast."

Rodolphus schenkte sich Tee nach, damit seine Hände beschäftigt waren und er Isabel nicht ansehen musste. Sie saßen kaum eine halbe Stunde zusammen und schon fielen sie in ein peinliches Schweigen. Und schon waren sie bei ihrer unangenehmen Vergangenheit angelangt.

„Es ist kein schönes Gefühl, wenn alles, was man hatte, plötzlich zerbricht. Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du mich damals zurückgewiesen hast", sagte Isabel schließlich, „und deine Frau nicht mit mir betrogen hast. Heute, da ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, von seinem Partner betrogen zu werden, bin ich froh, dass du so gehandelt hast."

Rodolphus war überrascht von ihren Worten. „Ich habe dich verletzt, Isabel. Ich habe mich nicht richtig verhalten..."

„Doch, das hast du", widersprach sie ihm sofort. „Was ich damals gesagt habe, war vollkommen inakzeptabel. Ich hatte kein Recht, über deine Ehe und deine Beziehung zu Bellatrix zu urteilen. Du warst zurecht wütend."

„Ich war wütend, weil mir jemand, der mich und Bellatrix kaum kannte, die Wahrheit so unverblümt und knallhart ins Gesicht gesagt hat", sagte Rodolphus. „Zu dieser Erkenntnis bin ich aber erst viele Jahre später gelangt. In dem Moment wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben."

„Ich war 18 Jahre alt, Rodolphus. Ich war total in dich verliebt und eifersüchtig und verletzt, weil ich den Mann, den ich wollte, nicht haben konnte."

„Ich bin davongelaufen", sagte Rodolphus, „weil ich mich den Tatsachen nicht stellen wollte."

„Ich war wütend", sagte Isabel. „Sehr wütend und kurz nachdem du gegangen warst, ging es mir sehr schlecht. Ich muss heute zugeben, dass ich dich nie wirklich vergessen oder losgelassen habe. Ich habe mir nur eingeredet, dass ich dich überwunden habe. In Wirklichkeit bin ich am Scheitern meiner Ehe selbst schuld, weil ich dich all die Jahre nicht vergessen konnte."

Rodolphus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment bereute er es, dass er Isabel überhaupt die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Was hat dein Vater später gesagt?", wollte Rodolphus wissen. Isabels Vater war im spanischen Zaubereiministerium der Leiter der Abteilung gewesen, in der Rodolphus für kurze Zeit gearbeitet hatte.

„Er war enttäuscht, dass du so überstürzt gegangen bist. Er wusste zuerst nicht, dass ich in dich verliebt war. Ich glaube, er hat es sich wohl irgendwie zusammengereimt. Und dann ist er sauer geworden, ziemlich sauer. Er wollte dir schon eine Eule schicken, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er das nicht tun soll."

„Ich habe Bellatrix nie von diesem Abend erzählt", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie hat mich gefragt, was passiert ist, aber ich habe es ihr nie gesagt."

„Rodolphus", Isabel legte ihre Hand auf die seine, „es war richtig, wie du gehandelt hast. Ich bin dir nicht böse deswegen. Das ist so lange her, das ist alles vergessen. Es freut mich einfach, dich heute wiederzusehen."

„Du sagst, dass du nie über mich hinweggekommen bist?"

„Ich fürchte, ja. Ich weiß, das ist..."

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", sagte Rodolphus ernst. „Du warst ein junges Mädchen und hast es nicht böse gemeint. Ich habe mich geschmeichelt gefühlt."

„Lass uns nicht weiter von der Vergangenheit sprechen", meinte Isabel. „Sag mir lieber, wie es dir sonst so ergangen ist. Was ist in deinem Leben passiert?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Rabastan, von dem ich dir mal erzählt habe?"

„Dein Bruder, oder? Ich erinnere mich dunkel daran."

„Er hat vor ungefähr einem Jahr eine junge Frau kennengelernt. Sie haben vor kurzem geheiratet und eine Tochter bekommen. Ich habe eine Schwägerin und eine Nichte, das macht mich richtig stolz."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das freut mich zu hören. Meine beiden Söhne denken noch nicht ans Heiraten oder an Kinder. Sie wollen erst etwas von der Welt sehen und arbeiten, bevor sie eine Familie gründen."

„Das verstehe ich. Du wolltest wahrscheinlich in der Nähe deiner Familie bleiben, oder? Deshalb suchst du hier in England eine Bleibe."

„Ja. Meine Eltern leben natürlich noch in Spanien, aber ich hatte den Wunsch, bei meinen Kindern zu bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile. Und ich wollte einfach mal eine andere Umgebung sehen. Mein Englisch mal wirklich anwenden."

„Du sprichst im Übrigen sehr gut Englisch, muss ich sagen", sagte Rodolphus beeindruckt.

„Ich hatte ja auch einen guten Lehrer", sagte Isabel und lächelte.

Rodolphus hatte ihr damals auf Wunsch ihres Vaters Nachhilfeunterricht in Englisch gegeben. Auch wenn Isabel immer mehr Interesse an ihm als an der Sprache gehabt hatte, war offenbar doch etwas bei ihr hängengeblieben.

„Sag mir, was ist mit deinem Arm passiert? Ein Unfall?"

„Sozusagen, ja. Als ich dem Dunklen Lord noch gedient habe, bin ich einmal vom Besen gestürzt und habe mich dabei sehr schwer am Rücken verletzt. Meine Wirbelsäule ist steif. Den Arm habe ich mir bei der Schlacht in Hogwarts verletzt. Leider konnten die Heiler nichts mehr machen. Es ist schon besser geworden, aber es wird nie wieder so wie vorher."

„Und deine Frau, sagst du, ist verstorben?"

„Ja. Vor ein paar Jahren schon. Ich hatte deswegen eine schwere Zeit mit Alkohol und... naja, da gab es ein paar unangenehme Geschichten. Mein Bruder und Hermine, seine Frau, haben mir dann geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."

„Es ist gut, eine Familie zu haben, die für einen da ist."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

Die Zeit verflog wie im Nu. Bis Rodolphus es sich versah, war es bereits Abend geworden und Isabel musste gehen. Er begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Es war ein schöner Nachmittag", sagte Isabel. „Wirklich. Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dich wiedersehen zu können. Danke, dass du mich überhaupt reingelassen hast. So, wie wir damals auseinandergegangen sind, habe ich schon gedacht, du willst mich nie wiedersehen."

„Ach, vergessen wir die Vergangenheit", sagte Rodolphus. „Es hat mich gefreut, dass du da warst und mich besucht hast.

„Also dann, mach's gut, Rodolphus."

Sie ging nach draußen. Rodolphus sah ihr nach, als sie die Einfahrt hinunterging.

„Isabel, warte mal."

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

Er wusste gar nicht, warum er sie zurückhielt und noch weniger wusste er, was er sagen sollte. Für einen Moment stand Rodolphus nur da und starrte sie an. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Sprache wiederfand.

„Ähm, jetzt da du ja ohnehin in England bist, möchtest du nicht öfter mal vorbeikommen?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er die Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte. Sein Verstand jedenfalls hatte in jenem Moment nicht die Oberhand. Vielleicht war er einfach verrückt oder vielleicht sprach auch nur die Einsamkeit aus ihm, aber Rodolphus wusste, dass er diese einmalige Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, ergreifen musste, denn wenn er sie ungenutzt verstreichen ließ, dann würde er dies auf alle Ewigkeit bereuen.

Isabel musterte ihn erst etwas verwundert und er hatte schon die Befürchtung, sie würde ablehnen, doch dann lächelte sie und sagte: „Liebend gern."

* * *

 _6 Jahre später_

Das Rauschen der Wellen war in der Ferne zu hören und ein paar Möwen segelten über den Strand. Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen Himmel und eine salzige Brise lag in der Luft. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Einen besseren Tag für ihre Verlobungsfeier hätten sich Rodolphus Lestrange und Isabel García nicht aussuchen können.

Rabastan und Melinda warteten draußen im Garten auf Hermine, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welches Kleid sie tragen sollte. Melinda wurde schon ungeduldig, weil sie endlich ihren Onkel besuchen wollte.

„Hermine, wir kommen noch zu spät!", rief Rabastan nach oben. „Es ist egal, was du anziehst, du siehst in jedem Kleid gut aus."

Schritte waren zu hören und im nächsten Moment erschien Hermine in einem bunten Sommerkleid.

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich bin ja schon da!", sagte Hermine und zog die Haustür hinter sich zu.

„Ich will zur Verlobungsfeier meines Bruders nicht zu spät kommen", meinte Rabastan lachend und die kleine Familie machte sich auf den Weg.

Rodolphus wartete schon auf sie, als sie die lange Zufahrt vor dem Anwesen hinunter schritten.

„Onkel Rodolphus!"

Melinda lief ihrem Onkel freudig entgegen. Rodolphus nahm seine Nichte auf den Arm.

„Hey, da ist ja meine kleine Nichte. Meine Güte, bist du wieder gewachsen!"

„Ich wachse euch allen über den Kopf!", verkündete Melinda.

Rodolphus lachte. „Wenn du größer als Rowle wirst, dann mache ich mir Sorgen."

Er setzte seine Nichte wieder ab, die sofort nach drinnen ins Haus lief.

„Hallo, ihr beiden", sagte er dann zu seinem Bruder und seiner Schwägerin.

„Hallo, Rodolphus." Hermine umarmte Rodolphus und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut siehst du aus."

„Du auch, Hermine", sagte Rodolphus.

Die beiden Brüder schüttelten sich die Hand. „Hey Mann, wie geht's dir?"

„Sehr gut."

„Dein Arm?"

„Fast wieder wie früher", erklärte Rodolphus. „Ich habe sehr viel geübt und ich glaube, dass Isabel ein gutes Stück dazu beigetragen hat."

„Das freut mich."

„Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht zu spät?", fragte Hermine.

„Deine Schwägerin ist schuld, sie hat nichts zum Anziehen gefunden", sagte Rabastan im Scherz, worauf Hermine ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite knuffte.

„Kein Problem. Schön, dass ihr jetzt da seid. Gehen wir rein. Die meisten Gäste sind zwar schon da, aber ihr seid nicht die Letzten. Amycus und Vanessa fehlen noch."

Sie gingen hinters Haus in den Garten, wo eine festliche Tafel aufgebaut war. Die Hauselfen servierten gerade das Essen. Fast alle Gäste waren schon anwesend. Es war eine kleine und persönliche Runde, aber für Hermine hätte ihre Zusammenkunft kaum schöner sein können. Sie war mit allen Menschen zusammen, die sie liebte und die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Manche gehörten zu ihrer Familie, manche waren erst im Laufe der letzten Jahre in ihr Leben getreten, manche waren alte, andere wiederum neue Freunde. Keinen von ihnen wollte sie heute missen.

Rodolphus nahm neben Isabel García in der Mitte des Tisches Platz. Er küsste seine Verlobte und schenkte seinen Gästen Getränke ein. Neben Isabel saßen ihre beiden Söhne mit ihren Freundinnen. Neben Rodolphus saßen Lucius und Andromeda, die nach langem Zögern schließlich doch den Weg zueinander gefunden hatten. Teddy Lupin spielte mit Melinda im Garten. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, wie viel er schon wieder gewachsen war. Neben seinem Vater saß Draco, der vor kurzem Astoria Greengrass geheiratet hatte, mit seiner Frau. Er hob sein Glas und prostete Hermine zu.

„Granger."

„Mrs. Lestrange, bitte", verbesserte Hermine ihn.

„Daran werde ich mich wahrscheinlich nie gewöhnen können", meinte Draco und grinste.

Hermine und Rabastan begrüßten die anderen und suchten sich einen Platz am Tisch. Tipsi hielt Hermine sofort ein Tablett mit Pasteten hin.

„Tipsi vermisst die junge Miss", piepste die Hauselfe und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ihr müsst öfter vorbeikommen. Tipsi redet ziemlich oft von dir Hermine", sagte Rodolphus amüsiert. „Sie mag dich."

Kurze Zeit später war ihre Runde vollständig.

„Da sind sie ja."

Amycus und Vanessa kamen als letzte mit ihrer Tochter Alexia und ihrem Sohn in den Garten. Das Paar hielt Händchen. Vanessa war hochschwanger; bis zur Geburt ihres dritten Kindes konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern.

Rodolphus erhob sich, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen.

„Hallo, ihr beiden. Setzt euch zu uns."

„Hey, Hermine", sagte Vanessa.

„Hi."

„Jetzt, da alle hier sind", sagte Rodolphus, „kann die Feier beginnen."

* * *

Etwas später zerstreute sich die Gruppe im Garten. Amycus und Vanessa saßen noch am Tisch und beobachteten die Kinder, die zusammen spielten. Hermine und Rabastan, die noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, mit ihnen zu reden, gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Wir haben uns ja eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Wie geht es euch beiden denn?"

„Sehr gut. Es hat sich in den letzten Jahren ganz schön was getan", erklärte Vanessa strahlend. „Vor zwei Jahren habe ich endlich meine Tierheiler-Ausbildung abgeschlossen und seit einem Jahr habe ich meine eigene Praxis."

„Ja, das habe ich der Zeitung gelesen. Wie läuft es?"

„Vanessa hat da echt eine Marktlücke geschlossen", meinte Amycus.

„Das stimmt", sagte Vanessa und nickte. „die alte Praxis gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, weil der Tierheiler schon lange in Rente ist. Die Leute waren echt froh, dass ich diese Lücke ausgefüllt und in der Winkelgasse eine neue Praxis eröffnet habe."

„Und wie machst du das mit den Kindern?"

„Amycus ist wirklich eine tolle Unterstützung", sagte Vanessa und blickte stolz zu ihrem Mann. „Er hat sich so gut um alles gekümmert, als ich in der Schule war und die Praxisräume gesucht habe. Wenn unser drittes Kind dann da ist..."

„Nehme ich ihr so viel ab, wie ich kann", fügte Amycus hinzu.

„Wir sind so glücklich", sagte Vanessa. „Ich habe trotz aller Widrigkeiten alles geschafft, was ich erreichen wollte. Tante ist richtig stolz auf mich. Dann sind wir beide ja zusammengekommen und haben geheiratet. Und jetzt kommt noch unser drittes Kind. Drei war unser Wunsch, damit ist unsere Familie komplett. Es ist also alles perfekt."

Sie und Amycus küssten sich.

„Das freut mich sehr für euch beide."

„Ich habe es sogar geschafft, mich mit meiner Familie auszusöhnen", erklärte Vanessa.

„Wirklich? Mit deinen Eltern? Wie hast du das geschafft? Ich dachte, sie wollten keinen Kontakt mehr mit dir."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber offenbar ist ihnen aufgegangen, dass ich ihre einzige Tochter bin. Tante hat es endlich geschafft, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie wieder mit mir reden."

„Es ist noch nicht alles wieder gut", sagte Amycus, „aber immerhin haben sie die Situation akzeptiert."

„Es hat mich sehr verletzt, dass sie bei unserer Hochzeit nicht dabei waren und ihre Enkel nicht kennenlernen wollten", sagte Vanessa. „Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Heute sind sie gerne mit ihren Enkeln zusammen und, man sehe und staune, sie können sich langsam aber sicher auch mit ihrem Schwiegersohn anfreunden."

„Sie tun sich immer noch schwer, aber wir machen Fortschritte", sagte Amycus lachend. „Wir haben uns schon mal gegenseitig beschnuppert und ich darf bei Familientreffen dabei sein. Immerhin."

„Wir wollen uns nicht beklagen", fügte Vanessa hinzu. „Unsere Sorgen sind eher bei unserer Tochter."

„Wieso?"

„Unsere Tochter Alexia ist auch eine zauberstablose Hexe", erklärte Amycus.

„Wirklich? Was für Kräfte hat sie?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Wir haben es lange nicht bemerkt und dann mussten wir ein paar dutzend alte Bücher durchsehen, um einen Namen für ihre Fähigkeit zu finden. Sie hat eine Drachenhaut. Feuer kann sie nicht verbrennen. Dazu hat sie übermenschliche Kräfte. Alexia?"

Alexia lief zu den Erwachsenen an den Tisch.

„Alexia, willst du Hermine und Rabastan deine Fähigkeit mal zeigen?"

Alexia nickte eifrig. Amycus beschwor ein kleines Feuer auf einem leeren Teller herauf. Alexia hielt ohne zu zögern ihren Arm in die Flammen. Hermine und Rabastan erschraken, weil sie dachten, dass Alexia sich verbrennen würden, doch ihre Haut blieb völlig unversehrt. Haut und Fleisch wurden nicht durch die Hitze versengt. Hermine glaubte, so etwas wie graue Drachenschuppen auf ihrem Arm erkennen zu können, die im Feuer leicht schimmerten.

„Das ist beeindruckend!" Sie staunten nicht schlecht.

„Amycus und ich haben mal nachgedacht", meinte Vanessa. „Diese Prophezeiung traf in ein paar Punkten auch auf uns beide zu. In uns sind auch Licht und Schatten vereint worden und in Alexias Geburtsjahr gab es ebenfalls einen Blaumond. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass wenn man in unseren Familiengeschichten graben würde, man mit Sicherheit auch zauberstablose Hexen und Zauberer finden würde, Voldemort hat sich aber für unsere Tochter nie interessiert. Es ist schon verrückt mit diesen Prophezeiungen."

„Rabastan und ich jedenfalls hoffen, dass wir nie wieder von irgendwelchen Prophezeiungen hören müssen!", meinte Hermine und alle nickten zustimmend.

* * *

Am Nachmittag servierten die Hauselfen Kaffee und Kuchen im Garten. Sie hatten sich im Garten verteilt. Rodolphus und Isabel zeigten Lucius und Andromeda ihre wunderschönen Rosenbeete und Rabastan unterhielt sich derweil mit Isabels Söhnen. Die Kinder spielten Verstecken und Fangen.

Draco und seine Frau saßen zusammen unter einem Apfelbaum und beachteten die Kinder. Astoria flüsterte ihrem Mann etwas ins Ohr. Hermine, die mit den beiden noch nicht gesprochen hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ sich neben ihnen auf dem Gras nieder.

„Und?", fragte sie im Scherz. „Wann ist es bei euch so weit?"

Draco knuffte sie mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Astoria lachte.

„Wir überlegen schon", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Sind uns aber einig, dass wir noch ein bisschen warten wollen", entgegnete Draco sofort. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

Die Frauen lachten. „Ich habe gerade erst die neue Stelle angenommen!", verteidigte er sich. Astoria küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Was ist denn mit euch? Nehmt euch an Amycus und Vanessa ein Beispiel. Wann bekommt Melinda ein Geschwisterchen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine, während sie Melinda zusah, die gerade Teddy und Alexia ihre Kräfte vorführte. Sie ließ einen Stock durch die Luft fliegen. Teddy wechselte daraufhin seine Haarfarbe. Sie lachten begeistert und klatschten.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", meinte Draco nachdenklich, „dass wir mal alle so friedlich zusammen sein würden. Dass wir mal Freunde sein würden. Dass meine Erzfeindin aus der Schule meinen Onkel heiratet!"

„Ja. Menschen ändern sich eben", meinte Hermine. „Und die Umstände auch. Ich hätte mir auch nie träumen lassen, dass ich mal Draco Malfoy zu meinem Freundeskreis zählen würde."

„Genau deshalb sollst du auch Patentante für unser Kind werden, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Astoria, woraufhin sie sowohl von Draco als auch von Hermine einen überraschten Blick erntete.

„Das wäre mir eine große Ehre", sagte Hermine voller Stolz.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", fügte Draco hinzu. „Wenn mir jemand 1998 erzählt hätte, dass Hermine Granger mal Patentante für meinen Sohn oder meine Tochter werden würde, dann hätte ich diesem jemand einen Aufenthalt im St. Mungo-Hospital empfohlen."

„Hättest du gedacht, dass Rodolphus nochmal heiraten würde? Dass er nochmal wirklich in einer richtig glücklichen Beziehung sein würde?"

„Nein, und ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich Dad nach Mums Tod nochmal so sehen würde." Andromeda hielt Lucius' Hand und küsste ihn. „Damals habe ich echt befürchte, ich würde meinen Vater auch noch verlieren. Ich freue mich für die beiden."

„Vor langer Zeit hat mir Rodolphus mal etwas sehr weises gesagt. Er meinte, dass sich Türen schließen, aber dass sich dafür auch immer neue Türen öffnen. Ereignisse sind manchmal auf verrückte Weise miteinander verkettet."

„Das ist wahr."

Rabastan kam auf sie zu. „Ich wollte jetzt eine kleine Ansprache halten. Kommt ihr nochmal mit an den Tisch?"

Sie versammelten sich alle am Tisch. Rabastan schlug mit einem Messer vorsichtig an ein Glas, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf sich zu lenken. Er erhob sich mit einem Glas in der Hand und räusperte sich. Alle Gespräche verstummten und jeder lauschte gebannt Rabastans Worten.

„Ich möchte gerne einen Toast aussprechen", sagte er in feierlichem Ton, „einen Toast auf das Paar, das bald den Bund der Ehe eingehen möchte."

Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Hermine, die ihm zunickte.

„Vor ungefähr acht Jahren wurden die meisten von uns hier durch einige unvorhergesehene Ereignisse aus ihrem bisherigen Leben gerissen und für lange Zeit sah es nicht so aus, als würden sich die Dinge irgendwie zum Besseren wenden. Dann vor sechs Jahren ist jemand in unser Leben getreten, der sehr viel verändert hat und der es möglich gemacht, dass wir heute alle hier sitzen und diesen freudigen Anlass begehen können: Hermine Granger. Als Hermine Granger vor sechs Jahren in dieses Haus kam, da machte mein Bruder gerade eine sehr schwere Zeit durch. Ich dachte damals, ich würde ihn verlieren." Rabastan sah kurz zu Rodolphus, dann fuhr er mit seiner Rede fort. „Aber dank Hermine geht es ihm heute wieder sehr gut. Dafür bin ich ihr sehr dankbar und ich bin richtig stolz auf meinen Bruder."

Rodolphus grinste.

„Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich richtig stolz auf dich bin, dass du diesen großen Schritt, nochmal zu heiraten, tatsächlich ein zweites Mal wagst. Und dir, Isabel, kann ich nur sagen: Du hast eine verdammt gute Wahl getroffen!"

Die Gäste lachten.

„Hiermit möchte ich dich ganz herzlich in unserer Familie willkommen heißen und im Namen aller wünsche ich euch beiden alles Gute für eure Ehre. Auf dass ihr lange und gesund leben möget."

Er prostete dem Paar zu. Alle hoben ihre Gläser und sagten: „Auf Rodolphus und Isabel!"

Alles war gut.

 _The End_

* * *

 _Vielen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte verfolgt und geliked haben. Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an Alieness und an Guest für die drei Kommentare._


End file.
